The Past, Present, and Future
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: PPF is back! AU. Yugi is a 10 year old boy living with abusive parents. All he wants are friends. But when he solves an ancient puzzle his grandfather gave him, he'll find that he got more then he bargained for as he's cast into an adventure! COMPLETE
1. Yugi

That's right!  The Past, Present, and Future is back!  It was mysteriously taken off of fanfiction.net…my guess is that someone reported it for something.  I'm going to work harder to finish this because, frankly, I'm getting tired of seeing obviously plagiarized versions of PPF.  This story has been ongoing for a couple years now, and it has been at least 8 months since it vanished from Fanfiction.net…if not more.  Seeing a fic (that I will let remain anonymous) that started almost exactly like PPF inspired me to find some time in my schedule and get PPF back up on the site and finished.

I don't own Yugioh. 

However, I do own my ideas.  And I would like to request that if anyone wants to use them, they ask for permission first.

Oh, yea…thank you to everyone who was patient while I worked to get this story back online!  

::bows::  Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

Chapter 1 

A little boy cowered under his desk, his hands pressed to his ears to filter out the shouting and crashing.  His amethyst eyes were shut tightly and tears ran down his face.  His golden bangs hung over his face and his black hair stuck up.  He was wearing a pair of blue cargo jeans and an orange sweatshirt with a blue stripe going across the middle over a white T-shirt.  Another crash made the 10-year-old whimper, wishing it to be over.  Even with his hands over his ears, he could still hear the shouting.

"…I'm a manipulator!?  You should talk!  You're the one who cheats everyone…!" a male voice was shouting.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!  It's your fault, and you know it!  You went out and got yourself a girlfriend!"  a female voice rang through the house.

"She's just a friend!  Nothing more!  You're the slut, you bitch!"

"How dare you call me that!  If you weren't shouting all the time, maybe things would be different!"

"So I'm to blame, now?!  Just me!?  That's funny…it takes two!"

"I don't care!  Don't you think at all?!"

"At least I think about other people's feelings, unlike you!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

"You go fuck _yourself_!  You're the only one who'd want to!"

"We did a while ago, you know!"

"And it was a mistake!"

"Are you saying he was a mistake?!"

"I'm saying fucking with you was a mistake!"

"You're such a bastard!" 

"It takes one to know one, bitch!"

"Maybe he was a mistake!"

"You're dissing him now!?  That's pretty low, even for an ass-bitch like you!"

"Oh, inventing new words, are we?  You think that makes you so smart?"

**_CRASH!_**

"Shut the fuck up!  I'm smarter then you think!" the male voice again.

"That's why you spend your nights at bars getting drunk all the time!"

"At least I don't go around like some damn whore!"

"Ex-_cuse_ me?!"

**_CRASH!_**

The little boy whimpered, curling into a ball.  It would all be over, soon.  His parents would shout themselves hoarse, and then it would stop.  How many vases and other objects get broken during their fights…?  The boy looked at the puzzle pieces in front of him, and started to fumble with them, putting it together.  The arguing continued in the background.

*Click*

"Bastard!"

"Fucking whore!"

*Click.*

More tears ran down the boy's face.  The puzzle pieces dropped out of his hands as he cried some more.  

"You should have filed years ago!  It's your fucking fault!" his father shouted.

"My fault!?  You're the one who could have filed, you bastard!"

"Fuck!  I'm not taking this shit from you or anyone else!  Go fuck yourself, whore!"

SLAP! 

"Don't you dare talk to me that way, you lecherous bastard!"

CRACK! 

"Say that again and I'll punch even harder, you damned whore!"

"Damn you to hell, Takada!" his mother shouted.

"Fuck you, Shike!"

"Like I'd want to with you!?  I did it once and it was a fucking mistake!"

"You're the mistake!"

"You are!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

**_CRASH!_**

**_SMASH!_**

**_SLAP!_**

**_CRACK!_**

**_CRASH!_**

The boy moved the puzzle, throwing the sheet over himself.  He knew what was coming.

"I'm going out!  Say hello to your fucking whore for me that you're with!" Shike shouted.

"Damn you to hell, Shike!" Takada shouted.

**_SLAM!  _**

The door slammed shut.

All that the boy could hear was his own crying and the occasional flutter of glass tinkling and then splintering into thousands of shards as it hit the ground.  He curled up, his breath coming out in short, scared gasps under the sheet that covered him from sight as he heard the footsteps coming.  Heavy stomping.

STOMP 

**_STOMP_**

**_STOMP_**

Then, silence.  Suddenly, his door was slammed open, putting another dent in the wall he just repaired the other day from it.  He tried to quell his fast breathing and river of tears, fear of being detected by his drunken father.

"YUGI!" Takada bellowed, "Where the fuck are you, boy?!"

Yugi bit his lip to keep from whimpering, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  _Please don't find me…please don't find me…_

Just then, the blanket was ripped off of him, causing him to be thrown forwards at his father's feet.

"Little bastard!" Takada picked him up by the shirt front, "That's where you were hiding, you little chicken-shit!"  He cocked his hand back and let a punch into Yugi.

Yugi cried out in pain, which made his father punch even harder.

"Damn you!  This is your fault!" Takada shouted, "If you were never born, then we wouldn't be fighting!  You're a mistake, you damned child!"  

POW! 

Yugi cried out.

CRACK! 

Tears ran down Yugi's face from the pain.

Takada threw Yugi against the wall, hard, and Yugi slid down, gasping air into his lungs when his breath left him.

Takada kicked him a couple of times for good measure, "Whadda got to say for yourself?!"

"G-g-go…m-men……n-n-nasai!" Yugi choked out, bowing his head.

Takada growled and kicked him again, "Not good enough!  You don't mean it, you fucking mistake!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Yugi shouted.

"Don't raise your voice to me!" Takada grabbed the nearest item, a hardcover book, and hit Yugi with it.

Yugi cried out as blood went flying.  His own blood was oozing from the wound on his forehead as he crashed into his folded futon bed, toppling it over on himself.  He struggled to pull himself free, but it was too late.

Takada threw the book into him, and it hit him square in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Yugi coughed.

Takada grabbed him harshly by the arm and pulled him to his feet, then lifted him up by his arm and squeezed.

Yugi screamed in pain, tears running down his face, "I'm s-sorry!  I-I'm sorry!"

Takada grunted and dropped Yugi to the ground.  He gave him one last kick that sent the boy flying into the wall, then walked out of the room.

SLAM! 

Yugi could hear the door slam shut, signaling that his father was going back to the bar.  He closed his eyes, sinking to the ground, and cried.  He curled up into a ball.  His head hurt, his face hurt, his arm hurt, and his left wrist was very painful where he had been grabbed and twisted.  His chest hurt, and even breathing hurt.  His tears came out like his breath, quickly.  His breathing came out in short gasps to try to minimize the burning pain in his chest.  

Yugi cried.  He should be used to it by now.  It had been happening often, for the past month…maybe longer.  He lost track.  His parent's arguing turned into great rage at one another, and they'd often strike each other, then one or the other would come up and strike him.  He feared his father more, because the man was relentless.  Usually, his mother would only hit him a few times until she started to cry, then would rush out.  But his father hit him more.  Enough to hurt him for a while, but just at the right point so he wouldn't have to go to the hospital so they wouldn't know what was happening.

Yugi cried, shakily snapping more pieces into the puzzle.  _I wish…I had friends.  Good friends.  That I can talk to._  He sniffled and shakily snapped more pieces in.  

Friends…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English:

Gomen nasai – I'm sorry


	2. Yami

I think it's safe to say that 'I don't own Yugioh' goes for the entire story…

Nor do I own Ushiro.  I know that he was in the first season of Yugioh.

I do own Yugi's parents, though.

Chapter 2

"Hand over your money," a sixth grader sneered at Yugi.

Yugi backed up against a wall, more tears falling from his face.  Between the night before and today, he didn't have any spirit left.  He wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Give it up," the second boy nodded.

Yugi shook his head, "I…I don't h-have…a-any…"

"Liar!"

The second guy punched him in the face, "Give it up!"

Yugi cried out, falling to the ground.  Tears ran down his face.

A girl's voice broke into the scene, "Don't you boys have anything better to do with your time then to pick on someone weaker then you!?"  The girl was dressed in a pink sweatshirt with pale blue jeans.

The two boys spun around, then ran off.

"Run!  It's Anzu Mazaki!  Her pop's a lawyer!"

"Move, move, move!" the second boy ran ahead of the first.

Anzu snorted, "Honestly."  She glanced at Yugi, "You okay?"

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes.  "Th-thank you…"

"Wow…how much did they hit you?" Anzu blinked at his injuries.

"N-not j-just from th-them," Yugi stammered, gulping back more tears.

Anzu sat down against the wall next to him, "We've been friends for two years now, haven't we?"

Yugi wiped his eyes, nodding.  He was wearing his usual cargo jeans and orange with a blue stripe sweatshirt.  He didn't own much else.  And, since they were only in fifth grade, they didn't need school uniforms.

Anzu was growing concerned for him.  In the past month, he'd picked up a lot of injuries, as if he was getting beaten up every day.  She lived right down the street from him, but they never really got to see much of the other after school.  Yugi seemed to be on permanent curfew to the house after school.  She had called once, and his mother had answered the phone.  She absolutely refused to let Yugi out of the house, and said that he could never play.  Then, she hung up.  Anzu didn't much care for his parents.  But Yugi was kind and gentle.  He protected even the bugs in the classroom and wouldn't even step on an ant if he could help it.  He was shy, though, and was afraid to stand up for himself.

Anzu sighed, "You can't let them keep on doing this, Yugi."

"Wh-what else c-can I do?" Yugi sniffled.

Anzu shook her head.  He didn't always used to stumble over his words.  But ever since about a month or two ago, when his injuries were really showing up, he started to stammer, like he was afraid to even speak.  Anzu studied him again.  He was looking at the ground, very pale.

"Yugi…are you sure you're alright?" Anzu asked gently, "You're very pale."

"I-I'm okay," Yugi stammered.  

Anzu watched him for a little while.  _He's going to pass out._  "Yugi…let's go to the nurse…"

"NO!" Yugi gulped scooting away in fear, "No…!"  

"Okay…," Anzu sighed, "Look…this happens every time I suggest going there.  You need to get your injuries treated.  They look like they've been sloppily treated as it is.  Why don't we go there…?"

"She'll kn-know!" Yugi cried, "I c-can't!"

"She'll know what?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

Yugi clamped his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide with fear.

"Yugi, you look like you're going to pass out any second now," Anzu shook her head, "I will take you to the nurse…"

Yugi shook his head, leaning against the wall, "I'm o-okay…"

Anzu sighed, "Tell me if anything's wrong, alright?"

Yugi nodded, "N-nothing's wr-wrong, though."

Anzu shook her head.

The bell signifying recess was over rang.

Anzu offered a hand to him, and helped him up, "Let's get to class now."

Yugi wiped his eyes and nodded, "A-arigatou, Anzu-san."

Anzu shook her head, "Just plain 'Anzu' is fine.  How many times do I have to tell you?"

"G-gomen, A-Anzu…"

Anzu smiled, "That's it.  Come on."

Yugi nodded and followed her.

Yugi dreaded the bell ringing that signified the end of the day.  It meant he had to go home.  He slowly got up and lingered a bit at his locker.

"See you tomorrow, Yugi!" Anzu waved as she ran out, "I've gotta go!"

Yugi nodded, waving.  He sighed sadly and closed his locker, then started to walk out of the building.  Just as he rounded the corner, a huge kid that was at least two feet taller then him stepped in front of him.

Yugi just stood there.

"Hey, punk," the guy grinned, "I'm gonna make yas an offer.  Give me 2,000 yen and I won't beatcha up."

Yugi shook his head 'no'.

The kid growled, "You dare turn down an offer from me, the great Ushiro!?  If you ain't gonna pay, ten I beatcha up, too!  Well?!"

"I d-don't care," Yugi whispered, "D-do what y-you want."

Ushiro blinked, "Kid are yas ask'n for me ta beat ya to a bloody pulp?!  What's yer name?!"

"It's n-not important," Yugi shook his head, "B-because I'm n-not."

Ushiro growled, "Damn, kid!  You're freaky!  Listen here!  Gimme all of yer money now, and I'll let you off with only a light beat'n!"  He grabbed Yugi by the shirtfront and lifted him up.

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a 5 yen piece, "I-if you w-want m-my money, then th-this is all I h-have."

Ushiro looked at it incredulously.  He growled and threw Yugi against the fence.  "You gotsa be kidd'n me!  That ain't alls you gots…!  You wanna be beat'n up!?"

"I a-already said…it doesn't m-matter," Yugi shook his head, painfully getting to his feet.

"Listen up, punk!" Ushiro pointed to him, "Either yous bring 2,000 yen ta me by tomorrow afta school, or ya'll be in a world o' pain!"  With that, he turned and stalked off.

Yugi watched him go.  _That's right…I'm not worth it.  They don't want to even hit me anymore because I'm not worth it.  I have no worth to anyone._  He turned around and started to walk away, when he bumped into someone and fell back down.

"Hey.  Watch where you're going, brat!" the tall boy he had run into growled at him.

"G-gomen," Yugi stammered, shakily standing up.

The other boy walked away.

Yugi shook his head and continued towards home.  

Once home, he had to lock the door behind him because nobody was home yet.  He went into the bathroom and started to patch up the new injuries he had received for the day, then went back into his room.  He pulled out the puzzle that he was working on and started to put it together.  It was one of the few things he owned, aside from a Duel Monsters deck.  His grandfather had given it to him shortly before leaving for another excavation.  There were three things in the room that he cherished the most:  the puzzle, his Duel Monsters deck, and a picture of his family when he was about five years old and everyone got along.  It was in a beaten up and broken picture frame…after all, anything glass in the house didn't last too long these days.  They had to use plastic cups and plates because glass got shattered.  A couple of the windows were now plastic coated as well after they gave up on repairing the constant holes that ended up in them.  

*click*

Yugi put another piece in, letting tears fall down his face as he remembered when everyone in his family used to get along.  It was before his father lost his first job, before his mother started cheating on his father, and before all the arguments started.  Yugi wished that they would just get divorced already.  They had been going through the process for almost a year now.  And the house was World War III whenever both his mother and father was home.

*click*

Another piece slid into place.  It made Yugi feel a bit better, putting the puzzle together.  He liked to solve puzzles and play games.  These days, putting the puzzle together was the only thing he enjoyed doing.  Even Duel Monsters wasn't fun anymore.  When you win all the time, nobody wants to play you because they're afraid of your deck.

*click*

Tears ran down his face, and he wiped them away with his arm, sniffling.  His 'room' was really just the attic of the house.  There were cobwebs all over the place.  Yugi hated it because it was scary.  His bed consisted of a futon with lightweight sheets.  There was an old, splintered, wooden desk and a chair against one wall, and a box of old toys in another corner.  He also had a pile of games near the toy box.  Across from that was an old drawer from a dresser that had his clothing in it.  There wasn't much in there, and he didn't have that much since there would be no where to put it.  As it was, he had a pair of jeans thrown over his old chair.  It was dark and musty.  The only light he had was from a small, oval window right in front of his desk.  There weren't any outlets up in their attic, so he couldn't get power for any sort of light or anything else.

Ever since four months ago, his parents treated him like something unwanted.  After a while, he started to accept that into himself, often telling himself that he wasn't wanted, and that he was just a bother.  They had moved his room up to the attic because they needed the space of his original room for his father since they stopped staying in the same room as one another.

*click*

Yugi shifted on the cold, wood floor.  Sometimes, he'd often wonder why he stayed alive.  _Who would miss me if I was gone?  Mom and dad wouldn't.  The kids at school would lose their punching bag, but they'd find someone else to replace me.  They wouldn't miss me.  Grandpa wouldn't even know about it.  I wonder if Anzu would miss me.  Probably not.  She never calls or anything.  We're probably just 'school friends'._

More tears ran down his face.  He glanced at his school bag, which was propped up against the desk leg.  It was a small, green bag that was coming apart a bit.  After all, he'd been using it for over a year now.

*click*

It was late now, and he already heard the door, meaning that his mother was home.  His father would be home in another hour or so, then the arguing would start again.

Yugi reached into the box and found that he only had one piece left.  He blinked.  Shakily, he inserted the picture of an eye into the center of the puzzle.

The puzzle started to give off a white/golden light that made Yugi cover his eyes and back away a bit.

When the light died down, Yugi opened his eyes and slowly put his arms down, then gaped.  There was a boy standing there, a bit taller then him, with the same hair style he had.  The boy wore a pair of blue pants with boots and a long sleeved blue light jacket over a lot of black buckles around him.  His crimson/violet eyes looked around.

"What a dump," the boy grunted.  He looked down at Yugi, then walked over to him.

Yugi looked up at the boy in fear.  The boy looked much stronger then he did…

"Were you the one who solved the puzzle?" the boy asked.

Yugi gulped and nodded, trying to keep a whimper down that was surfacing.

"What's your name?" the boy asked.

Yugi looked up, "I-it d-doesn't m-matter…"

The boy glared at him, "I said, what's your name!?"  He knelt down in front of Yugi.

Yugi winced, preparing for a blow, tears streaming down his face, "I-I d-don't…"

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you, and you'd better answer me!  What is your name?!" the boy moved so that his face was inches from Yugi's.

Yugi whimpered, "Y-Yugi …"

"Yuyugi?  That's a strange name…"

"N-no…j-just Yugi."

The boy glanced at the cowering kid, and backed off a bit.  "Fine.  Yugi.  That's your name?"

"Y-yes," Yugi sniffled, wiping his eyes.

The other boy grunted, "Humph.  Why are you crying, Yugi?"

Yugi fervently wiped his eyes and didn't answer.

"Silent type, huh?  Be that way," the other boy shrugged, then started to walk away.

"W-wait!" Yugi called out.

The other boy turned around.

"D-don't g-go down th-there!" Yugi whimpered.

The other boy blinked, "Why not?!"

"M-mom will f-find y-you," Yugi whispered, fear reflecting in his eyes and voice.

The other boy paused, then looked directly at Yugi.

Yugi gasped as a third eye seemed to appear on the boy's forehead, and it glowed.

Yugi whimpered, shaking, tears rolling down his face, expecting to be hit or feel pain.  Nothing happened.

Yugi looked up, cracking an eye open tentatively.

The other boy was still standing there.  The third eye had disappeared.

"I don't see a lie," the other boy stated, looking around, "You are who you say you are.  In fact, you're more.  Tell me.  And answer truthfully or you will be punished."

Something in the boy's tone scared Yugi more then his parents, and he nodded, letting more tears fall down his face.

"What do you think of yourself?" the boy asked.

Yugi blinked.  That was an easy enough question.  "I-insign-nificant.  Unw-worthy.  A b-bother.  A…"

"Enough!" the boy shouted.

Yugi backed up against the wall, cowering from the boy.

Just then, his mother shouted something to him.  "YUGI!  What the hell are you doing up there?!  I told you never to talk unless spoken to, didn't I?!  Bastard child, I'm coming up there!"

The other boy blinked, his eyes a bit wide.  He looked at Yugi, who was absolutely petrified.

Yugi shook his head, hearing the footsteps on the stairs.  He turned to the other boy and whispered, "You h-have to g-go!  R-run!  She w-wants me!  D-don't let y-yourself g-get caught, t-too!  Please!"

The other boy crossed his arms, "I don't run from anything…"

Yugi got to his knees, and grabbed the other boy's arm, "Onegai!"

The boy paused, then nodded, "Fine.  But I'll be watching.  And I'm coming back out as soon as she leaves."  He glowed, and went back into the puzzle.

Just then, the door slammed open.  His mother stood there, her brown hair sticking in all directions, and her pink dress crumpled a bit.  Her brown eyes bore into Yugi.  She stalked over and glared down at him.

"What was all that noise?!  Some people are trying to sleep!" Shike shouted at him.

"I…I…I…I…," Yugi stammered, tears running down his face.

Shike cuffed him across the face with the back of her hand.  "Well?!"

"I-it w-w-was…," Yugi whimpered.

"It was _what_?!" Shike demanded, cuffing him again.

Yugi fell and his foot got caught in a plank of wood.  He winced, stopping himself from falling or else it would hurt.  He tried to pull his foot free, all the while looking at the angry mother in front of him.

"Answer me!" Shike shouted, "Or you'll be sorry!"

"I-It w-was n-n-nothing…," Yugi gulped.

Shike grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down to the ground.

Yugi screamed as pain tore through his right leg, from the foot where he was caught.  It would be a miracle if it wasn't broken.  He gasped, his breath leaving him, as he was slammed onto the floor.

"Answer me!" Shike shouted in his face.  "ANSWER ME!!!"

Yugi cried, "It w-w-w-was m-m-me!  I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

CRACK! 

Shike had curled her hand into a fist and cuffed him as hard as she could across the face.

Blood trickled out of the corner of Yugi's mouth, and he felt where a tooth had been prematurely loosened again.

"Don't you ever make so much noise again!" Shike shouted, standing up and walking away, "Or you'll sleep outside again!"  She slammed the door upon leaving.

Yugi lay on the ground, crying.  His foot had become unstuck when he was slammed into the ground, but it hurt badly.  He curled up into a ball, trying not to cry loudly.

The puzzle glowed, and the boy came out, his jaw dropped open, staring at the closed door as if he couldn't believe his eyes of what he just saw.

"Oh, Ra," the boy whispered,  "that was brutal.  How can she be human?"  He glanced at Yugi, then knelt down next to him, "Hey, Yugi.  Are you alright?"  _Stupid question.__  Take a look at him.  Does he look alright?!_  He suddenly felt something he hadn't felt before.  A compassion for the crying boy.  He looked around the room and suddenly noticed that there were some old blood stains on the wall and floor.  _Probably…Yugi's blood.__  How long has this been going on?_  "Why did you tell me to hide?  I could have helped."

"B-because I d-didn't w-want you t-to g-get h-hurt," Yugi choked out, "I d-didn't w-want her to h-hurt you, t-too…"

"Damn it!" the boy hissed at him, "If you worry about everyone else, you'll always be beaten!"

Yugi curled up tighter and cried harder.

The boy's anger instantly melted.  He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  "Where is the first aid kit?"

"D-down s-s-stairs in the b-bathroom.  But I'm n-not allowed t-to leave the r-room…"

The boy shook his head and stood up, "You can't, but I can.  I won't get caught.  I'll be right back."  He left.

Yugi nodded, wondering if the boy was really going to help him.  

A minute or so later, the boy snuck back into the room and closed the door gently, then walked over.  The first aid kit was in his hand. 

The boy grinned and held it up, "Told ya."

Yugi sniffled, sitting up.

"Let's get started," the boy nodded, pulling out some disinfectant and bandages, "I'm not that bad at first aid.  Don't you dare scream.  It'll sting, but don't scream or else you'll get beaten again."

Yugi nodded, and braced himself.  The boy was right.  It stung.  He squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a small whimper, and a couple of tears.

The other boy finished cleaning out the wounds on his face, and stuck a bandage on a bleeding one by his cheek.  "There.  Now, let me see your leg."

Yugi slowly moved his right leg out, wincing a bit.

The other boy gently pulled Yugi's sock off and rolled up the pant leg.  The area from his instep to just above the ankle was swollen, reddened, and black/blue.  The other boy closed his eyes and gently ran his fingers over it, searching for any breaks in the bone.

Yugi tensed at the pain and winced, letting tears fall down.

The boy opened his eyes after a moment, "Not broken.  Came very close, though.  If you hadn't managed to pull your leg out from under that beam, then it would be broken.  I'll wrap it."

"A-arigatou…" 

"Hush."

Yugi obediently went quiet as the other boy found the right bandage and started to wrap his foot.

When he finished, the boy put the supplies away and turned to Yugi, "Have you told anyone about this?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Why not?"

"B-because m-mom and d-dad say that if I t-tell, they'll h-hurt me m-more.  Th-they said they w-would h-hurt me in a w-way that I w-would n-never f-forget," Yugi whispered.  "I d-don't kn-know what th-they mean, but I d-don't w-want to f-find out."

The other boy's features became hardened a bit.  He understood what they were implying that they would do to the boy.  _How can they!?  Their child!  Their own child!  How can they even think of doing that to him!?  Stripping him of his innocence!?  They aren't humans…they're abominations!  They're sick monsters!_

"U-um…," Yugi stammered.

The other boy looked at him, "What?"

"Wh-what is…what is…," Yugi stammered, "…y-your n-name…?  C-can you t-tell me…please?"

The boy looked at him, then offered a small smile, "Yami.  My name is Yami."

Tears ran down Yugi's face, and he reached out and hugged Yami, "Thank y-you, Yami."

Yami blinked, confused at his actions, then nodded and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy, "You're welcome, Yugi."  _I wonder if this is my new mission.  To help this boy and protect him.  Well, then that's what I'll do.  I won't allow them to treat him like this._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Jou

Once again, I don't own Yugioh, and I don't own Ushiro.  I know I sort of borrowed some of the basic concept of what happened between Yugi, Yami, and Ushiro.  I needed to use it to develop characters a bit.  I really don't know exactly what happened in that Shadow Game because I was basing it on summaries I'd read.  Anyway…on with the next chapter!

Chapter 3

Yami watched as Yugi got ready for school.

"What do you do about breakfast?" Yami asked.

"Mom and d-dad are gone by the t-time I get up," Yugi stated, pulling on his usual orange sweatshirt, "S-so I t-take something myself."

Yami nodded.  He frowned, "What are you doing now?"

Yugi had finished tying a leather strap he had pulled off of one of his toys around the loop on the puzzle.  He then tied the other side securely, and put it around his neck, "Now you c-can come with m-me to s-school."

Yami shook his head.  "There are buildings for school?"

Yugi nodded, opening the attic door, "Un!  C-come on!"  He limped down the stairs.

Yami shook his head and followed.  He was still amazed at how poorly Yugi was treated.  The attic was so cold that Yugi was shivering the entire night.  Without the smaller boy knowing it, Yami had come out and held Yugi to himself, providing some body heat to warm the boy up.  He went back to the puzzle before Yugi woke up.

Yugi was moving over a stool, then stood on it and opened a drawer.  He pulled out a plastic bowl, then a spoon nearby.  He slowly got down, then put the items on the table and went over to the refrigerator.

"What's that?" Yami pointed to the refrigerator.

"It's a refrigerator," Yugi replied, taking the milk, "It k-keeps things c-cold."

Yami nodded.  He watched at Yugi got out a box with pictures on it, "What's that?"

"It's b-breakfast.  Cereal," Yugi replied, opening the box and pouring the little oddly shaped things in the bowl, then pouring in the milk.  "You w-want some?"

"I don't need to eat," Yami replied.

"Oh," Yugi blinked.  He started to eat the cereal.

On his way to school, he paused when he heard his friend calling his name.

"Yugi!  Wait up!"

Yugi stopped and turned around, then smiled when Anzu came running up.

"Ohayo g-gozaimasu, Anzu!" Yugi smiled.

"G'morning!" Anzu beamed.  She blinked.  She looked Yugi over.  Sure, he was walking with a bad limp and had a few more scratches, but he seemed happier today.  Anzu shrugged.  Whatever it was, she was glad.  She looked at the thing hanging from around Yugi's neck.  "Um…Yugi…what's that?"

"It's the p-puzzle I've been w-working on," Yugi showed it to her, "N-neat, isn't it?"

Anzu nodded, "Uh…yea.  Let's get to school!"

Yugi nodded, and limped after her.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Anzu asked.  "I'm really getting concerned for you, you know.  You seem to have new bruises every time I see you.  Are you sure nothing's going on…?"

"N-nothing at a-all!" Yugi smiled nervously.

//As if…//

Yugi jumped, looking around.

"What's wrong?" Anzu blinked.

"N-nothing…," Yugi shook his head, "I th-thought I heard s-something…"

"Probably just some kids," Anzu replied, then started forward, "Come on!  By the way, what happened to your leg?  You're limping."

"Oh…th-this?  I t-tripped and f-fell.  D-down the s-stairs.  At h-home," Yugi stammered.

"If you say so," Anzu didn't believe him for an instant, but couldn't figure out how he could have received that injury.

//She doesn't buy it.  Who would?//

Yugi warily glanced around.  _Okay…this is getting weird.  Am I hearing voices?  Great.  Now I'm schizophrenic.  Perfect._

They walked up to the school.

//Wow.  That's a big building.//

Yugi kept himself from sighing as he limped after Anzu.  _I'm losing it.  What little sanity I had is going poof…!  Wait a minute…that voice sounded like…_

/Yami!/

//Gyaa!!!  What the hell…?!//

/I can hear you!/

//I can hear you!//

/Whew.  I thought I was going crazy for a moment there…/

//I can't believe it…I guess we get a telepathic link.//

/That's great!  Now I can talk to you even when you're not out of the puzzle!/

//And, you're not stammering like this.//

/I wonder why…/

//Because it's like 'thought talk'.//

/Wow…/

"YUGI!"

Yugi blinked, then smiled, "G-gomen ne, Anzu."

Anzu sighed, "Come on, stop spacing out!  We have to get to class!"

Yugi nodded, "H-hai!"  He limped after her, wincing as he came down on his ankle.  He was grateful when they finally got to class.  He could finally rest his leg.  He blew out his breath as he sat down at his desk, putting his books on the desk as well.  He had put his bag in his locker before class.  Anzu was still at her locker, getting some books.

Suddenly, his head started to hurt, like his mind was sending warning signals through his body.  He looked up and saw the class bully, Hiroto Honda, standing in front of him.

Yugi groaned to himself.  _Oh, great.  And on top of that, Ushiro is gonna pulverize me after school…_

"Nice pyramid, Yugi," Honda sneered, "How 'bout if I see it?"

Yugi gripped the puzzle, shaking his head.

Honda reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, twisting and causing him to let go. 

Yugi gave a yelp of pain, wincing.  

//That bastard!  I'm gonna…!//

/Yami!  Wait!  Don't!  You can't appear in school!/

//…//

Pain brought him out of the link, and he whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Why a-are you d-doing this?" Yugi sniffled.  His head still hurt, and now this…

Just then, a hand clamped down on Honda's.

"Oi, oi, oi," came another male voice, "Pick'n on someone who's already injured?  That's a new low for ya."

Yugi opened his eyes and saw a boy a bit shorter then Honda but still tall to him with blonde hair wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a green light jacket with black sneakers.  He was glaring at Honda.  Yugi blinked.  The boy was Katsuya Jounochi, another classmate of his.  Honda and Jounochi had a long rivalry, but both were equally as tough, and good fighters.  

Yugi blinked warily.  _Why is he helping me…?_

Honda glared at Jou, "Hands off, bastard."  He pulled out of Jou's grasp, letting go of Yugi in the process.

"Back down, Honda," Jou warned, "Or else yer look'n at a detention again."

Honda glared at him, "We'll settle this after school.  By the gates!"  He stormed off, then sat down.

Yugi didn't realize he was shaking until he let go of the puzzle.  He hid his hands to try to hide his shaking.  "Th-thank y-you…"

Jou shook his head, "Naw.  It's noth'n.  I just can't stand him, ya know?  He picks on anyone who's weaker then him.  Drives me nuts!  Know what I'm say'n?"

Yugi nodded, still unsure as to why Jou was talking to him, let alone help him.  And he was too scared to ask.

"You awright?" Jou asked.

Yugi nodded shakily, rubbing his sore wrist, "U-un…"

"Ya must be wonder'n why I'm help'n ya."

Yugi found himself nodding, then straitened up, his eyes going wide as if he had just broken a rule and was going to get hit.

"No worries," Jou grinned, "I dunno why, neither.  I just can't stand ta see anybody pick'n on yas.  I've seen it for a while, and frankly, I'm tired of see'n it.  I guess I'm at my limit.  Especially on steal'n.  That's a pretty cool pyramid thing you've got.  I c'n understand why he'd wanna see it.  But for some reason, I can't let him take it.  I dunno why.  Mebbe cause I just got some'n from my sister.  Dunno."

"Y-you have a s-sister?" Yugi stammered.

Jou nodded, "Yea.  A younger sister.  She's had really bad eyesight since she was little.  Then, our parents got divorced a couple'a years ago.  Now, her eyesight is gett'n worse, and she may go blind soon."

"That's t-terrible," Yugi whispered.  "I'm s-sorry to h-hear it…"

"Thing is," Jou shook his head, "There's a corrective surgery thing that she c'n get before it happens.  Problem is, mom don't gots enough money, and ask'n pop is outta the question.  Like he makes enough as it is.  He spends more gett'n drunk then earning anything.  So I'm try'n to save up for the surgery."

"That's r-really nice of y-you," Yugi stated.

Jou grinned, blushing a bit, "It's noth'n…"

Class started a couple minutes later.

After school.  That's what Yugi dreaded.  He was walking towards certain doom, when he heard fighting.  He limped over and saw Ushiro trying to punch someone.  

Jounochi.

Yugi limped over, gasping.

"You stole my money, didn't ya?!" Ushiro was shouting, "Give it back!  Ya thief!  It's mine!"

"It's only a little bit…!" Jou protested, "Come on, Ushi…!"

POW! 

Jou went flying back into the wall.  He winced.

"So, the big boy's just a puppy dog," Ushiro cracked his knuckles.  

Yugi didn't know why he was doing it, but he found himself putting himself between Ushiro and Jou.

"Get outta the way, squirt!  I'll beat'cha up like I promised later!" Ushiro growled.

Jou opened an eye, then blinked, "Wha…!?  Yugi!?  Get the hell away from here!  You'll get yer ass kicked!"

Yugi spread his arms out, "I d-don't care!  It d-doesn't m-matter, anyway!  It w-was my idea for him t-to take the m-money!  I th-thought that since I c-couldn't pay you, I'd take your o-own money and g-give it back so you wouldn't b-beat me up!"  _Nice lie.  Oops…it looks like he's really buying it…maybe I overdid it.  This is going to hurt…_

Jou was staring at him in amazement.  _Yugi's stand'n up for me.__  Nobody's ever stood up for me before.  They just let me get beaten up when I get ganged up on or if I get caught steal'n.  _

Ushiro cracked his knuckles, fuming, "So, the little shrimp Yugi was behind this?!"

Yugi gulped.  _Yup…this is going to hurt…_

"I'll do more then just make ya a smear on da walls," Ushiro shouted, lunging, "I'm gonna kill yas right now!"

Yugi froze.  _Die…?  Do I really want to die…?  No!  I really don't want to die!  But I can't move!  I'm too scared!  I'm frozen!  HELP!_

Just then, the puzzle around his neck glowed, halting Ushiro's attack and making Jou stare in shock and amazement.

Yugi fell on his butt in shock, staring up at the taller boy who had came out of the puzzle.

"Yami…," Yugi whispered.

"Yami?!" Jou blinked, "What the hell's go'n on…!?"  

Yami smirked at the confused Ushiro, "Beating up on younger kids?  Even if he did steal something, you don't have to beat him up for it.  You're Ushiro Tenrio, aren't you?"

Ushiro froze, "H-how do you know my name…?!"

Yami grinned, "I know more about you then you think, Ushiro.  Like how you bully people who are weaker then you, and blackmail them into paying you to keep themselves from being beaten up.  And I know that you were doing the same thing to Yugi, weren't you, Ushiro?"

Ushiro stepped back a bit.

"You've been told that your greed will get you into trouble one of these days," Yami stated, "And today is that day."  He glanced back at Yugi and Jou, his voice turning softer, "Stay there.  Don't move.  You don't have to watch if you don't want to."  With that said, he turned back to Ushiro, the booming voice returning as well, "I challenge you, Ushiro Tenrio."

"To a fight…?" Ushiro grinned, holding up his fist.

"No," Yami crossed his arms, "To a game."

"Whadda I look like…a first grader…!?" Ushiro growled.

"A game for money," Yami pulled out 2,000 yen from his pocket.

Yugi blinked.  _When did Yami get that much money…?  I wonder if he got it from the puzzle…_

Ushiro's eyes lit up, "You say'n that I c'n get alls that money?"

Yami nodded, "Yes.  But you have to win, and you can't break the rules."

"Fine!" Ushiro laughed, "Tell me what I have to do!"

"Take out your knife," Yami pointed.

Ushiro blinked, "How did ya know I'm carry'n a knife…?" He pulled the jack knife out of his pocket.

"Set it on the ground," Yami knelt down, "Come down so you can see."

Ushiro complied, going onto his knees as well and setting the knife down.

"Here are the rules," Yami smiled, "I'm going to put the money down here.  It's in paper form, as you can see.  We take turns in putting some of the money on the back of our hand, then putting the knife into it.  Whatever the knife goes through, you get to keep."

"That's all?!" Ushiro blinked, "Dat's easy!"

Yami smiled, "There are a few rules, Ushiro.  First rule is that the knife has to go through at least the first layer.  If you go too far and stab your hand, you lose, and the other person gets the entire pile.  Third rule is that you will be severely punished should you break the rules.  Do we have a deal?"

"You bet!" Ushiro laughed, "Dis is gonna be easy!"

Jou and Yugi watched, curious.

Yami narrowed his eyes and spoke to them without looking at them, "You two.  Get out of here."

"But Yami…"

"What gives…?!"

"GO!" Yami shouted.

Yugi gulped and nodded, "Y-you'll come wh-when you finish…?"

Yami nodded, "This isn't something that you should be seeing.  Both of you, just go to the bench by the fountain we passed.  Wait there."

They nodded.

Jou stood up and helped Yugi up, then they went over to the designated area.

Yami looked back at Ushiro when they left, "We're all alone, now."

"Why'd ya tell 'em to leave?" Ushiro demanded.

Yami smirked, "Jounochi and Yugi are too young to view this sort of game."

Yugi and Jou stopped at the bench.

"Okay…what's all this about…?!" Jou groaned, "Who was that guy…?!"

"I'll explain l-later," Yugi shook his head, "Jounochi-kun, why are you s-stealing?"

Jou looked down, "I can't get the money for my sister's operation…nobody'll hire a kid who's only 11 years old.  It's the only way I know."

Yugi looked at the ground, "I u-understand that y-you need the money.  B-but I think y-you should find another w-way to get it.  I'm s-sure your s-sister wouldn't want the operation if she f-found out how y-you got the money for it.  She'd p-probably feel bad."

Jou looked at the ground, "I never thoughtta that…you're right, Yugi.  She wouldn't like it at all.  Man, I can't believe I didn't think 'o that.  Course she'd ask where I got the money from!"

"Jounochi-kun…," Yugi looked up at him, "I d-don't really have any m-money, but I'll help you g-get some in an h-honest way."

Jou looked up, "You'd do that?  We jes' met today, really…"

"Yea," Yugi shrugged, "B-but you stood up for me earlier…"

"Then you stood up for me," Jou pointed out, "Nearly got yerself clobbered with that bogus story.  We should be even.  Why'd you wanna help?"

"Well…we…we can be f-f-f-friends……can't w-we?" Yugi looked up tentatively, "It's what f-f-friends do for one a-another."

Jou looked at him, then smiled, "A real friend, huh?  I'd like that.  I haven't really ever had a friend before…"

"Neither have I," Yugi admitted, "Aside f-from Anzu…"

As if on cue, the girl walked up to them.

"Yugi!" Anzu waved, "What are you doing here by the bench?"

"Waiting," Yugi smiled at her.

Anzu blinked, "Jounochi?!"

Jou held up a hand in greeting, "Yo."

"Yugi, are you friends with this big softie?" Anzu gave Jou a nuggie.

"Hey!" Jou swatted her hands away gently, "Knock that off!"

"Well, we're j-just becoming f-friends," Yugi replied.

"And we're wait'n for some guy named 'Yami'…who is that guy, anyway?" Jou blinked.

"T-to be h-honest…I'm n-not sure, myself," Yugi shook his head, "We'll h-have to a-ask him."

"Yami, ka…?" 

Yami, meanwhile, had a small pile of money by his side while Ushiro had a large one.

"This game is too easy!" Ushiro grabbed another bundle and started to stick the knife through.  He blinked, "What…what's happening…!?  My hand…I can't stop it!"

"That's because of your greed," Yami smirked, "Your greed wants all of the money you stacked up on your hand, there."

"B-but I don't have to worry!" Ushiro recovered, "As long as I don't stick the knife into my hand…"

Yami grinned and pointed.

Ushiro looked down, and his eyes widened, "Masaka…!"  there was a small trial of blood coming from his hand.

"Looks like you just pierced the skin," Yami said, "You lose the money.  Also, you can not bully anybody for money anymore…"

"Screw that!" Ushiro grabbed the money by him, "I c'n at least get this…!"

Yami glowed, and the eye appeared on his forehead.  He held out his hand.

Ushiro struggled, "I…I can't move…!  What did you do…!?"

"You broke the rules," Yami's eyes narrowed, unblinkingly staring at Ushiro, "I told you that you would be punished.  Your soul will be punished."

"Wha-wha-wha…?!" Ushiro struggled, but found that he still couldn't move.

"You want money?!" Yami shouted, "Then all you shall see from now on is money!  KYAA!"  The eye on his forehead glowed brightly, engulfing Ushiro.

"Wha…noooooooo!" Ushiro shouted, then went silent.

Yugi looked up, then waved at the approaching figure, "Yami!"

Jou and Anzu looked up as well.

Yami walked over and grinned, "Everything's just fine."

"That's great!" Yugi smiled.

"So…er…what's going on?" Jou slowly asked.

"I'd really like to know that, too," Anzu nodded.

"I solved the p-puzzle," Yugi held up the upside down pyramid around his neck, "And Yami came out."

Yami nodded.

"He looks just like you, Yugi," Anzu pointed.

Yami and Yugi exchanged looks, as if realizing it for the first time.

"Hmm…she's got a point," Yami stated, "Yugi.  Are you going to introduce me to your friends, or what?"

"Oh, r-right!" Yugi nodded, "Yami, this is Anzu Mazaki.  She's in my class."

"Hi!" Anzu smiled, "I'm ten going on eleven soon!"

"Huh?" Yami blinked as they shook hands.

"Her age," Yugi whispered.

"Oh," Yami nodded, releasing her hand.

"And this is Jounochi-kun," Yugi indicated his other friend, "Also in m-my class."

"Thanks for save'n me and Yug back there, Yami," Jou grinned, "But as fer my name, just 'Jou' is fine.  'swat everyone else calls me.  You can call me 'Jou', too, Yug."

Yugi nodded, "Okay, Jou."

"It's good to know that Yugi has friends," Yami nodded.

"Hey, we're becoming a group!" Jou realized, "Yea!  A group of friends!  Awesome!  Hey, I gots an idea!  To celebrate it, let's go over to the arcade!  They're have'n a free day today!  Free tokens 'n everything!"

"Sounds like fun!" Anzu nodded, "You two coming?"

"Really…?" Yugi gasped.

Jou nodded.

"I have to be back before mom comes home at six," Yugi nodded, "But I'd l-like to come!"

"Great!  And mebbe we can work on that stammer'n thing," Jou whispered to him.

Yugi laughed nervously.

"You coming, Yami?" Jou asked.

"What's an 'arcade'…?"

"We'll show you!" Yugi took the taller boy's hand, "Come on…please?"

"Alright, alright.  Just…don't give me that pathetic look."

Yugi laughed.  They headed off to the arcade.

Meanwhile…

A tall, muscular boy by the name of Ushiro Tenrio was running around the school yard, gathering up leaves.  He was laughing insanely and holding them to him like they were the most precious things.  He would also make a grab at thin air.

"Money…! Money!  Lots of it!  Hahahaha!  I'm rich!  Hahaha!" Ushiro laughed as he gathered up the leaves.

A couple kids passed by and glanced over, then hurried along, deciding it wouldn't be a good idea to talk to the boy who was mistaking leaves for money…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Ohayou Gozaimasu – Good morning


	4. Dreams

Once again, I don't own Yugioh.  

…Do I really have to say that before every chapter?

Okay…just a quick note:  Please be patient while I get the story re-uploaded.  I have to convert the file format, and fanfiction.net isn't being too cooperative.  Thank you for your patience!  ^__^

Chapter 4

The weekend passed with no problem aside from Yugi's parents arguing.  But he was getting better.  His stammering had stopped with the help of Yami, Jou, and Anzu.  And, Yami was always there for him whenever he was beaten.  He would appear afterwards to patch up Yugi's injuries and reassure the boy.  He didn't help out during the beatings because Yugi didn't want Yami to get involved.  He didn't want his parents to know that there was another person living there, or else they'd throw away the puzzle.  And he didn't want that. 

Yami didn't like the idea that he had to just sit by while Yugi was beaten up, but he decided that if that was Yugi's decision, then he'd follow it.  And, he secretly vowed to make his parents pay for what they were doing.

But because Yugi no longer stammered, his parents didn't seem to get as much satisfaction out of beating him.  So, his 'stay to the house' curfew was lifted.  He often hung out with Jou and Anzu, with Yami popping up to stay with them, too.  Everyone except Yami found it strange when they read in the paper that 'Local Boy Ushiro Tenrio was taken to Mental Institute'.  When Yugi asked, Yami just told him to forget it.

Between the four of them, they had managed to get Jou a job at the arcade.  He didn't get paid as much as normal employees, but a job was a job.  They were the only ones they could find that would actually hire a fifth grader.

Currently, they were hanging out at the Duel Monsters Center, a casual place where people come to play Duel Monsters with one another or their friends.  Yugi and Jou were dueling, with Anzu and Yami watching.  Yami gave a few pointers here and there to both sides occasionally, which surprised the group.

"Yea," Yami nodded, "The basic concepts of Duel Monsters was around millennia's ago when I was the pharaoh in Egypt."

"Woa!  You was a pharaoh?!" Jou blinked.

"How'd you get in the puzzle?" Anzu frowned.

"Looks like I've said too much already," Yami sighed.

"It doesn't really impact us right now," Yugi stated, looking at his hand, "So we should just leave Yami alone about it.  He'll tell us when he wants to."

They blinked, looking at him.

"So true," Yami nodded.  "I agree completely."

Yugi smiled.  /Yami.  There is one thing I want you to explain to me later./

//What would that be?//

/I want to know what you meant by 'basic concepts' of the game./

//Why?//

/I don't really know.  Something just told me inside that there's more to this card game then the cards.  I want to know./

//Well, some of the information I can't tell you yet.  Let's just put it this way…we had real Dueling Monsters back then.  And they were controlled usually through something called the Shadow Games.  That's as far as I'll go right now.//

/Oka…/

"YUGI!"

Yugi blinked, then laughed, "Gomen ne!  What?"

"I said, it's your move," Jou laughed.

"Hai, hai," Yugi chuckled in embarrassment, "Okay…I sacrifice the Doomed Sorcerer and the Mystical Elf to put out the Dark Magician in attack mode."

"Shit," Jou groaned.

Yugi smiled up at his friend.  "I attack."

"Aw…man!" Jou groaned, "That's the rest of my life points!"

Yugi smiled and held out his hand, "Good game, Jou."

"Yea," Jou shook Yugi's hand.  "Wanna play again?" 

"I have to go home," Yugi responded, "It's a school night, and it's getting late."

They nodded.

"See ya tomorrow, Yug!" Jou waved.

Anzu sat across from him as Yugi and Yami walked out.

It was night time, around eleven.  But the occupants of the attic was not asleep.  In fact, nobody in the house was.

Yugi winced as he heard another crash from downstairs, followed by more yelling.  Tears ran down his face as he tried to get warmer under the covers.  A storm raged outside, making him tremble even more.  He hated thunder.  The noise scared him.  He knew it was just a noise and that he shouldn't be afraid, but for some reason, he still was.  He tried to filter out the yelling down the stairs, then heard the familiar dripping noise.  

Yugi got out of bed and crawled over to the leaking area under the tiny window, dripping with rain water.  He grabbed a towel he kept in the attic for rainy days and stuck it underneath.  A huge clap of thunder hit, making him wince from the volume.  He could still hear the crashing of more things hitting downstairs, and his parents' yelling.

Yugi crawled back to bed, trying to get warm under the thin blankets.  He shivered, curling up tighter.  He gripped the sheets when another clap of thunder sounded.  He could still hear the yelling from downstairs.  And on top of that, what originally woke him up was a nightmare.  The last place he wanted to be now was the dark, dank, musty attic.  He cried.

/Yami…/

The puzzle glowed on the desk where he had left it, and Yami came out.

Yami instantly went over to Yugi, and gently took the boy into an embrace, holding him close and rocking him back and forth.  He could hear the objects smashing downstairs and the arguing as well.  "Shh."

Yugi cried into Yami, trembling with tears and fear.  

A huge clap of thunder hit, and Yugi grabbed into Yami's arm in fear.

Yami shook his head, "It's just thunder…"

"I know…I know it's just a noise…but it still scares me," Yugi whispered, burying his head into Yami's shoulder.

"What's wrong aside from that?  You cold?" Yami held the smaller boy closer to warm him up.

"I had a bad dream," Yugi whispered, "It was…there was someone running.  I don't know who it was…and it was raining.  The man was carrying something in his arms.  Something small and…it was moving.  And something big and horrible with big teeth and blood red eyes and long claws was chasing him.  And then he tripped, and the thing chasing him started to attack him, and…whatever he was holding…it was a child, I think, went over a cliff into a forest.  Then I woke up."

Yami rubbed Yugi's back, "It's just a bad dream.  It probably means nothing."  _Yea, right.__  It was probably either something of the past, the present, or the future.  This dream seems a little too realistic and unusual to just be a harmless nightmare.  But I don't want to upset Yugi._  

"It feels…familiar for some reason," Yugi sobbed, "I don't know why…"

"It's alright," Yami whispered, "You don't have to think about it."

"Yami…," Yugi whimpered.

"Shh," Yami held him.

It was quiet for a while, aside from the arguing from downstairs.  The doors slamming downstairs signified that both parties had gone to their respective rooms.  It went quiet, save for the thunder.  The rain beat down overhead, the sound magnified by the proximity of the attic to the rooftop.  Occasionally, a flash of lightning would come, then thunder.

"Yami…?"

Yami looked down at the boy in his arms, "Hmm?"

"…"

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked gently.

"I…I don't feel well…," Yugi sniffled, leaning against the taller boy.

Yami brushed Yugi's bangs out of his eyes, pausing to feel the other boy's forehead.  He then wrapped the blanket around Yugi and had him lay down.  He lay down next to him, and held him close for warmth.  Yugi did feel a little warm to him, and he didn't want to take any chances.

"Yami…is it okay…?"

"Shh," Yami whispered, "Just close your eyes.  Go to sleep."

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi whispered, closing his eyes.

Yami continued to rub Yugi's back until he was sure the boy was asleep.  He shook his head.  _He looks just like a little angel in his sleep.  Like a small child.  How could anyone want to hurt such purity?_  He closed his eyes.  _One of these days…when the time is right, I won't let them hurt you ever again, aibou.  I promise you._

The next morning proceeded like usual, except Yugi still looked a little flushed.  But he didn't want to stay home.

"If I stay home," Yugi told Yami, "Then mom or dad would have to call the school to tell them I'm sick and need to stay home.  Then, one of them would have to stay home.  That happened once…when this thing started."

"And?  What happened?" Yami asked, getting a bowl for Yugi so he didn't have to climb up on the stool.

"…I made a very easy target."

Yami didn't question him on that any farther.

Yugi walked to school, the puzzle around his neck.  

//Are you sure you're alright?//

/I'm okay./

"Yugi!" Anzu waved, and ran over, "Hey, what's up?  Killer storm last night, huh?"

Jou came over as well, "I'll say…"

"I bet little Jou was afraid of the bad thunder," Anzu said in a funny, mock-cooing tone of voice.

"Was not!" Jou shouted back.

Yugi chuckled, trying to ignore the dizziness that was creeping up on him as they entered the school.  He put his things in his locker, and thankfully took a seat at his desk.

Jou turned to Anzu as they got things from their locker when Yugi had gone up ahead into the classroom, "Hey, Anz."

"Huh?" Anzu looked up from her locker.

"Do you know how Yugi gets those bruises on him?  Yami won't tell me," Jou stated.

"Does Yami know?"

"Yea.  He must, if he says that he can't tell me," Jou nodded.

"I don't know, either," Anzu shook her head, "I've noticed them for about two months now.  Maybe three.  Since around February, I think."

Jou rubbed his shoulder, "Those kinda injuries he's got…looks like someone is beat'n him up."

Anzu nodded, "I suppose…how do you know?  I mean, I know you fight and all…"

Jou's eyes flashed with anger as he ignored her question, "If it's what I think it may be, then…"  He walked into the classroom.

Anzu sweatdropped, then raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me!  I was talking, here!  Yo!  Geez!  Boys."  She shook her head, grabbed her books, closed her locker, and followed where Jou had gone.

"We're going to do what?!" Anzu stood up strait.

"Shush!" Jou whispered, glancing back at where Yugi had his head down on the desk during morning break time, "Not so loud!"

"We're going to follow Yugi home?!  Why?" Anzu hissed.

"Cause I have a feel'n…I know what's go'n on.  With his injuries and all," Jou looked away.

"Care to share it with me?" Anzu raised an eyebrow.

"It's just speculation right now," Jou shook his head, "So don't go call'n the police or noth'n.  We don't have proof yet."

"I'm not so sure I want to know now…," Anzu sweatdropped.

"Anz, have you heard of 'child abuse'?" Jou asked.

"Of course I have!  Every child knows…!" realization hit her, "Wait…are you saying that Yugi's parents are…?"

"I'm say'n it may be the case," Jou crossed his arms across his chest, looking at the ground, and whispered, "Ain't some'n I haven't seen 'fore…"

"What did you say?" Anzu blinked.

"Noth'n," Jou shook his head.  _Yea, I know what it's like.  When pop gets drunk, I head for the hills.  Either that, or it's pain city.  But I can't tell anyone cause they won't believe me.  Who'd believe an 11-year-old juvenile delinquent?  There's noth'n I can do about my situation.  Pops says that if I tell, he'll kill me.  That he'll torture me to no end.  Yea, it's a lose-lose situation for me.  But Yugi…I won't let him go through this.  He's too kind hearted.  He doesn't deserve it._

Anzu looked at Jou.  _He looks so serious…I've known Jou for a few months now, and never have I seen him so serious.  Not even before a Duel.  Then again, it is a serious topic.  I wonder why he believes that Yugi gets abused…?  Then again, it's the only lead we have.  I suppose I'll have to follow Jou for now.  Come to think of it…nobody knows where Yugi lives.  I've never been to his house.  Nobody has.  That's suspicious right there.  I feel like a detective.  I just hope I don't get caught.  Or Jou._

Yugi yawned, sneaking a glance at his friends.  _I wonder what they're talking about?  They look so serious.  Even Jou.  That's odd._  Yugi frowned.  _I wonder what it could be about…_

The teacher coming into the room signaled that break was over.  The students took their seats.

"I hate PE, I hate PE…," Jou was mumbling as they were being picked for teams for basketball.

"I choose Jounochi!" a kid pointed who was choosing.

Yugi yawned, shifting from foot to foot.  He wasn't wearing his puzzle because jewelry wasn't allowed during gym class.  The room felt a little too warm, and he was exhausted.

"I pick Anzu!"

"Then I get Jayne!"

The kids were still picking.

Finally, it was down to Yugi or another boy named Rotori.  Everyone called him 'the germ' because he was always sick.  Nobody wanted anything to do with him.

The captain of the first team paused.

"Hurry it up, kids!" the gym teacher roared at them.

"Um…," the kind scratched his head.  He turned to the other team, "You can have the shrimp.  We'll take Rotori."

"I got picked!" Rotori sniffled loudly.  He ran over.

"No fair, Tori!" the kid on the other team shouted.

"If you kids are done, it's time to play," the gym teacher frowned at them.

They nodded.

Yugi shook his head.  Nobody ever wanted him on their team.

Yugi stood by the basket like he had been told.  The action was down at the other end, but they didn't want him to do anything.  He tried, but it was no use.  Suddenly, everything went blurry and started to spin.  His head started to pound, and he felt uneasy on his feet.  He took a shaky step forward as the action continued at the other end, when suddenly, the world spun out of control and he felt himself falling into darkness.  He didn't feel any pain when he fell onto the ground because he was out cold before then.

"Yugi?!" Jou stood up from where he and his team were waiting for their turn.  He ran over, followed by Anzu from her team.

The teacher blew the whistle to stop the game.

"Yugi?!  Daijoubu ka?!  Say some'n!" Jou propped his friend up, "Geez!  He's burn'en up!"

"Jounochi.  Can you take him to the nurse?" the gym teacher asked.

Jou nodded, "Yea."  He picked Yugi up, "I'll get him there.  Right away!"

"Can I go, too?" Anzu asked, "Please?"

"…Okay," the gym teacher nodded, "Only because after taking him, Jounochi, you should go into the locker room and get his things for him."

Jou nodded, "Right!  Come on, Anz!"  He headed for the door.

Anzu followed.

Yugi groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.  Blurry figures came into view when he did.  He blinked, and re-opened his eyes again.

"Hey, Yug," Jou grinned, "Had us worried, there."

"J-Jou…?" Yugi whispered.

"Sure scared me," Anzu blew out her breath.

"Anzu…?" Yugi blinked, "Where am I…?"

"Nurse's office," Jou replied, "Ya passed out during the game."

"You should have stayed home today, Yugi," Anzu put a cold cloth on his forehead.

"No…"

"So then, you knew you had a fever this morning," Anzu sighed.

Yugi nodded slightly, then winced from a headache.

"The nurse tried call'n yer parents ta take you home," Jou stated, "But nobody was there…"

Yugi's eyes shot open in fear, and he sat up, "No!  I-I'll be fine going home by myself…!"

Jou and Anzu looked at him.

"A-after all," Yugi gulped, "I have Yami…"

"Bullshit," Jou shook his head.

"D-did the nurse get through to my parents?" Yugi asked in a small voice.

"She was try'n yer mom, but couldn't reach him.  She's gonna try your father now…"

Yugi shakily got off the bed he was on, and stumbled over to where the nurse was looking for the number.

"Yugi…?"

"Yug?!"

Yugi nearly collapsed a couple of times, but grabbed onto the doorway.

The nurse glanced up, her fingers poised over the phone, "Oh!  You should be in bed!  You were running a high fever…!"

"C-can I call?" Yugi asked, "My parents are usually busy, but I have an older brother who came to visit for a while at home."

"Dear, I tried your home, but nobody picked up…," the nurse stood up and put her hands on Yugi's shoulders, starting to turn him back towards the bed, "Now, go back and rest up where your friends are, and I'll…"

"Wait…," Yugi wavered, grabbing onto the nurse's sleeve, "Please…let me try?"

The nurse sighed, "Very well.  Just sit down."  She gently helped him to a chair.

Jou and Anzu glanced at each other.

Yugi shakily dialed his home number, and concentrated.  "Hi, Yami!"

//Aibou?!  Why are you talking to me out loud…?//

/I'll explain later.  Just play along./

//Very well…//

"Yami, I need to be picked up from school.  I'm at the nurse's office."

//…What do you want me to do?//

"Can you pick me up?" Yugi asked.  /Just say 'yes'./

//What if the nurse asks to speak to me?//

/I'll make something up!/

"You will?" Yugi smiled, "Arigatou, Yami!"

The nurse looked about ready to say something.

"Um…just out of the shower?  Okay, I'll go now!  Bye!" Yugi hung up.

The nurse tapped her foot, "He was in the shower?"

Yugi nodded, "Yea."

"Doesn't he go to school…?"

"He's off this week," Yugi smiled, "He goes to a different school."  Things grew fuzzy again as relief passed through him.

"Well, I guess it's alright," the nurse nodded.

"I'm glad," Yugi closed his eyes, and welcomed the darkness.

"Oh, dear…," the nurse sighed, "Um…Jounochi, wasn't it?"

"Yea?"

"Could you get him back to bed?"

"Sure," Jou came over then picked Yugi up and brought him over to the bed, laying him down.

"Something's going on," Anzu looked at him.

"I know," Jou nodded, "But for now…we gotta help him."

"Huh?"

"Hey, nurse!  I'm gonna get a drink of water from the fountain in the hall!" Jou waved, grabbing the puzzle without her seeing and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Okay," the nurse nodded from her office.

"What are you doing?" Anzu hissed.

"Yami can't come outta the puzzle here!" Jou whispered back.

Anzu realized it, "Oh!  You're a really good friend, Jou."

Jou turned red, then sniffled, "Heh…I'll be right back."  He left the room.

Anzu looked back at Yugi, who was laying on the bed, his face flushed with fever.  She picked up the cloth and dabbed at some of the sweat coming down his face.

"Yugi…what's going on?" Anzu whispered, brushing his golden bangs out of his face.

Yugi woke up to voices.

"So you're his older brother?"  it was the nurse's voice.

"Yes.  I'm visiting from out of town."

"Why would you be out of town?"

"It's a complicated story," Yami sighed, "Very complicated."

"Oh.  Okay.  He's right over there…"

Yami walked over to where the other boy was.  "Yugi.  You okay?"

Yugi smiled, pushing himself into a sitting position, "Yami…"

"It's okay.  Don't cry," Yami whispered, "Let's get you home."

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes.

"Your friends left when I came," Yami stated, "They had to get back to class.  Your friend got your things for you.  Here."  He put the puzzle around Yugi's neck, then helped him stand up.

Yugi wavered, suddenly unsure of his feet.

Yami knelt down, his back to Yugi, "Get on."

"But…," Yugi blinked groggily.

"It's alright," Yami smiled at him, "You're too disoriented to walk.  I'll carry you."

"Thank you, niichan," Yugi smiled, putting his arms over Yami's shoulders.

Yami braced himself, wrapping his arms under Yugi's legs, and stood up.  He was a bit thrown off by Yugi calling him 'brother', but he quickly shook it off.  He supported Yugi's light weight with one arm, and took his bag with the other arm.

"Take care," the nurse waved.

"You, too," Yami nodded, then walked out.

Once home, Yami gently laid Yugi out on his futon, then covered him with a blanket.  He looked around, and, seeing a coat, placed that over Yugi as well.  He then lay next to Yugi.

"Yami…," Yugi whimpered in his sleep.

"I'm right here," Yami whispered, hugging him, "It's alright."

Yugi grabbed onto Yami's sleeve, but then fell back into a sleep again.

Yami sighed and just stayed close.

***Dream***

"Dear!  I'm home!" a man smiled, entering a white house.  The walls and ceiling were white marble, lined with blue.  The man was average size if not a bit short.  He was lean with spiky black hair and smiling violet eyes.  His smile was warm and caring.  He was dressed in a pair of light khaki slacks with a matching suit top and a violet colored tie.  He even had brown shoes.

A woman smiled, walking over to him.  She wore a light blue dress and had short, blonde hair.  Her sandal-covered feet padded over to him as she greeted him, her blue eyes smiling back at him, "Okairi nasai, anata."  She leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

The man laughed, "It's nice to see you, too, koishii."  He indicated a small bundle in the woman's arms, "And how is little Tenko, hmm?"

The woman laughed.  It was a vibrant laugh, full of energy and laughter and innocence.

The little child in question was only about a year old.  His unruly hair was black and gold, sticking out all over the place.  Wide amethyst eyes peered out.  He was dressed simply in a blue yukata with a white sash tied around his waist.  The child giggled and laughed.

"As energetic as ever, hmm?" the man cooed to the boy, tickling him.

Tenko giggled and kicked his stubby feet in joy.  He held out his hands and babbled something.

"You want to come to daddy?  Okay," the man smiled, picking up the small boy and holding him up, "Where's daddy?"

Tenko giggled and poked a finger on the man's nose.

The man laughed, "He's a smart one!  He already knows who his daddy is."

Tenko clapped his hands together, giggling and laughing.

Things faded into dark.

***

The scene changed.  This time, the man from before was running through the darkness, chased by a large creature.  It looked like a dragon, with huge, glistening fangs and glowing red eyes.  Its hue was as blood red as its eyes, maybe even deeper.  It roared, its claws reaching out towards the man.

"No!" the man shouted, holding the bundle he was holding to him, "Leave us alone!  Why do you want us!?"

The dragon roared, and charged at the man.

The man stumbled and fell.  The little bundle went flying out of his hands, crying.

The dragon started to descent upon the man.

The man reached out towards the bundle that was falling off the cliff towards the forest below, "NO!  Tenko!!!"

Crying came from the little baby as it fell.

"TENKO…!" the man shouted even as the dragon's fire breath engulfed him, tears running down his face, **"TENKO!!!!!!"**

***End Dream***

Yugi sat bolt upright, sweating and breathing hard.  Tears ran down his face, and he was trembling.  He whimpered, when two steady arms wrapped around him.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, holding the boy, "What's wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi sniffled, then turned to Yami, throwing his arms around the other boy and crying into his chest.

"Woa…," Yami blinked, then rubbed Yugi's back and rocked him back and forth, holding him.  "Shh.  Daijoubu.  Daijoubu."

Yugi couldn't say anything.  He just cried.

Yami didn't press a question, though he did want to know what spooked Yugi like that to make him cry harder then when his parents beat him.  He warily glanced at the door, hoping that the cries weren't overheard.  His mother had come home already…he had been sleeping for a while after Yami managed to get him some fever-reduction medicine.

"Shh…aibou, it's alright," Yami assured him, rocking him back and forth, "It's alright."

Yugi quieted down after a while.

Yami smiled down at him, "There, now.  Feel better?"

Yugi nodded, pulling apart a bit and sniffling.

Yami gently reached over and wiped one of Yugi's tears away with his thumb.

Yugi sniffled.

"It looks like your fever is gone," Yami smiled, "Probably sweated it off during your nightmare."

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve, "It…really was a nightmare…"

Yami put an arm around him, "Tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Yugi nodded, then spilled the entire story.

Yami shook his head, "Don't worry about it, aibou."

"If you say so…but that other dream I had already…with the man running and Tenko falling off the cliff into a forest…," Yugi blinked.

Yami nodded, "I'll think about it.  You just relax."  _And I'll be doing a lot of thinking.  Having the same dream twice?  In a row?  That's a bit more then coincidence.  And now we're getting names.  There may be something more to these 'dreams' then we thought._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Daijoubu ka – Are you alright?

Daijoubu – I'm okay/it's okay

Okairi nasai – Welcome home

Anata – You (usually used informally, and translates more to 'dear' when addressing one's significant other)

Koishii – Lover

Niichan – Big brother

Aibou – Partner (used more affectionately by Yami when addressing Yugi)

Yukata – (typical clothing for the Japanese which looks almost like a giant robe.  It's most commonly seen being used in anime's taking place in Japan's past; usually the Sengoku Jidai, Edo, and Meiji periods are most common)


	5. Wolves

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 5

Yugi knew he was in trouble the instant he stepped through the door the next day after school.  He was a minute late in getting home.

"Where the hell were you, child!?" 

SLAP! 

His mother slapped him across the face roughly, sending him flying sideways and onto the ground.

Yugi winced, pushing himself up and wiping a trail of blood coming out of the corner of his mouth.  "I…"

**_SLAP!_**

"You're such a miserable child!" Shike shouted at him, "If it were up to me, I would have let the wolves have you!"

"W-wolves?" Yugi blinked.

Shike looked a bit shocked, like she had said something bad, but then covered it up with an angry scowl.

CRACK! 

This time, her fist connected with Yugi.

"Don't ask stupid questions!" Shike growled.  She back-fisted him across the face again, then another time from the opposite direction.  She grabbed him by the shirt front, "Don't you ever question me again!  Don't you dare do that again, you runt!"  She slammed him into the wall.

Tears ran down Yugi's face as more pain seared through him.  He coughed when he hit the wall, his breath leaving him.  He gasped in air, and winced again when the fist slapped him again and again.  In the face, in the arms, in the chest…his entire body was a target.  The only thing she didn't go for was the neck.  Finally, Shike threw him into the stairs that led upstairs.  "Now, get up those stairs and to the attic!  And not a word from you!"

Yugi whimpered, "H-hai."  He pulled himself up the stairs, then pulled the rope that would release the attic stairs.  He climbed on and went through the door, then collapsed on the floor.

The puzzle glowed, and Yami came out with a first aid kit already in hand.

"I swear," Yami growled, "I'm gonna kill that damn woman one of these days…"  He started to patch up Yugi's injuries, "Alright…easy there, aibou.  You're alright now."

Yugi wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then cried some more as Yami worked.

Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller boy when he finished cleaning out Yugi's new injuries, and held him close.  "Hush."  He started to rock him back and forth.

Yugi cried into the other boy, weakly gripping Yami's shoulder.

"Shh," Yami whispered, rubbing Yugi's back comfortingly, "Shh."

After a while, Yugi calmed down, falling asleep.

Yami sighed, continuing to hold the smaller boy.  _I can't stand just sitting by and watching this.  I have to do something.  But what?  Despite what they've done to him, Yugi doesn't want me to hurt them.  _He thought back to a conversation he had with Yugi a couple of days ago.

***Flashback***

Yami crossed his arms after Yugi received another harsh beating, "Why don't you tell anyone?"

Yugi wiped his eyes, then winced as he lay back on his futon, "Because they'll hurt me."

"It can't be worse then what they've already done, can it?" Yami looked at him.

"Well…they said that they would really hurt me," Yugi shrugged, "Something about losing innocence."

Yami's eyes flashed with anger.  _Why?!  I know he's told me this before…I wasn't sure of it at the time…but now I know that they aren't kidding.  Why would they do that?  And how would they, if they were in prison?_

"Don't worry about it, Yami, okay?" Yugi yawned.

Yami glanced at him, "I can't help but worry.  Aibou, you nearly got a broken nose today.  One of these days, they'll put you in the hospital."

"Naw.  They always stop before that so nobody can tell what happened," Yugi shook his head.

Yami sighed, "When people are drunk, they can't control their actions very well.  One of these days you will end up in the hospital if they keep on treating you like this.  They barely let you eat anything at dinner, and beat you up as soon as they finish arguing or if you're just a few seconds late for anything."

"It's okay."

Yami detected some tears in Yugi's voice.  He went over and sat down next to where the boy was laying, "Is it, really, Yugi?  Is it really okay?"

"…"

"There's a limited amount of times I can just sit by and watch," Yami stated, "I can't stand not being able to do anything while you get hurt.  Next time they beat you, I'm going to…"

"Yami, please don't," Yugi turned around, tears running down his face.

"Why not?  They hurt you!"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Yugi whispered.

"But you get hurt!"

"Yami…," Yugi whimpered, "…they may do this, but it wasn't always like this.  It started at the end of the last school year."

"That was about ten months ago!" Yami exclaimed, "That's way too long…!"

"That's when the arguing started," Yugi whispered, "Around the summer time.  Then, a couple months later, the beating started.  They weren't bad at first.  Just a slap now and then.  Only about two months ago did it turn into full scale beatings."

"Still," Yami grunted, "It's going too far…"

"Although they're cruel," Yugi whispered, "I don't want them to get hurt.  I don't know why.  Maybe because despite all of this and how I live, they raised me and kept cloths on my back and gave me food, no matter how small portions they were come dinner time.  They let me go to school, and that's how I met Anzu and Jou.  I just can't…"  He shook his head.

"That's still warped logic, but I won't do anything to them," Yami shook his head.

"Promise?"

"If you don't want me to, then I won't," Yami sighed, "Though, I can't say I like these arrangements.  However.  If things get out of hand, I'm not going to stay quiet.  Got it?"

Yugi nodded, and hugged him, "Thank you, Yami!"

Yami gave the smaller boy a hug back, "You're welcome.  Now…get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and lay back down, "Good night!"

"Good night, aibou," Yami replied.

***End flashback***

Yami glanced at the sleeping boy once more.  _I'll keep my promise.  But if things get out of hand, I will have to break it.  I know you don't want to see anyone get hurt, but this has already gone far enough._

Yami decided to relax and wait for Yugi to wake up.  They had to have another talk about how far this was going.

***Dream***

The man was running through the darkness, chased by the large red dragon.  It roared, its claws reaching out towards the man.

"No!" the man shouted, holding the bundle he was holding to him, "Leave us alone!  Why do you want us!?"

The dragon roared, and charged at the man.

The man stumbled and fell.  The little bundle went flying out of his hands, crying.

The dragon started to descent upon the man.

The man reached out towards the bundle that was falling off the cliff towards the forest below, "NO!  Tenko!!!"

Crying came from the little baby as it fell.

"TENKO…!" the man shouted even as the dragon's fire breath engulfed him, tears running down his face, **"TENKO!!!!!!"**

***

The baby continued to fall down, crying as it went.  The trees underneath were full of leaves, and the baby went right into them.  He crashed through the canopy and the material he was wrapped in got caught on a branch.  His life was spared from falling, but now he had another problem to worry about.  The wolves circling him.  One leapt up to get him, but fell short.  The little baby kicked and screamed in terror, but the wolves kept on coming.  The three started to shake as some of the wolves were head-butting it, causing it to shake.  There was a loud snap as the branch broke, and the child fell towards the hungry animals…

***End Dream***

"AH!" Yugi woke with a start, breathing hard.  He looked at the sheets and realized that he was still at his house in the attic.  He wiped tears from his eyes.  _That same dream again…with more this time.__  What does it all mean?!_

"You okay, Yugi?" Yami mumbled sleepily, "It's night time already…your mother brought up some food and put it on the ground.  I moved it to the desk to keep it off the floor."

"Thank you," Yugi said, "I had another one of those strange dreams again."

"Oh?" Yami was fully awake.

"I think…," Yugi whispered, "…that it's trying to tell me something…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	6. Game of the Shadows

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 6

School went by fast.  Yugi had just parted with Jou and Anzu, and was going home when he heard some noises coming from the alley.  Curious, he peered in and listened.

"Hold still you damn kid!" a burly man with a torn white sleeve-less top and baggy pants was holding a small boy.

The boy who looked no older then 6 or 7 was crying.  He had spiky black hair and blue-green eyes.  He was wearing a red-orange and blue striped shirt and jeans with white sneakers.  He was kicking, but the guy had his mouth covered so he couldn't scream.

A man was standing across from the kid wearing a brown suit.  He laughed, "This was too easy.  He'll have to see into our demands now.  Now that we've got his younger brother.  He'll have no choice but to hand over his money."

The burly guy laughed.

"That's not very nice."

The man in the suit and the burly man whirled around and looked at Yugi.

Yugi didn't know why he spoke up, but looking at the size of the two, he regretted it.

"Did you hear?" The suit man stepped forward.

"Um…," Yugi glanced at the scared boy, and his resolve strengthened, "Yea!  I did!  I think you should let that kid go right now!"

"And who are you do be demanding, huh?" the man in the suit asked, "Do you know who this kid is?  It's…"

"I don't care!" Yugi stamped his foot, "You're kidnapping!"

"Smart for a little kid, aren't you," the suit man's eyes narrowed.  He stepped forward and glared at Yugi, cracking his knuckles, "Maybe I'll have to shut your mouth permanently!  Taru!"

The burly guy looked up, "Yes, Eriku-sama?"

"Tie the Kaiba up," Eriku indicated the boy in Taru's grip, "Then get over here and we'll teach this little kid a lesson for interfering with us."

"Right," Taru pulled out a rope and tied and gagged the poor little kid, then walked over, cracking his knuckles.

Yugi gulped.

"Say yer prayers…!" Taru started.

Just then, the puzzle around Yugi's neck glowed, and Yami came out.

"Yami…!?" Yugi blinked.

"Two on one," Yami commented, "That's not very fair.  Let's even the odds, shall we?"

"So you're both going to fight us?" Eriku raised an eyebrow.

"No," Yami shook his head, "We're going to play a game.  How about it?"

"Are you nuts?!" Taru grunted, "Why'd we wanna play a stupid game…!?"

"Oh, so you're afraid you'll lose?" Yami raised an eyebrow, "Is that it?  Too afraid to play?  I understand…"

"Who says we're afraid?!" Eriku demanded.

"Bring it on!" Taru agreed.

Yami looked at Yugi, "You okay with this?"

Yugi glanced at the trembling kid, then nodded.  "Yea!"

"Okay," Yami snapped his fingers.  The area was coated in darkness.  A strange, purple-black sort of darkness.  In the center were two identical black boxes.

"Which one of you will go into the box?" Yami pointed.

"What…?!" the two exclaimed.

"What are you doing, Yami…?" Yugi blinked.

"Do you trust me?" Yami whispered.

Yugi nodded.

"Don't let go of that trust, Yugi," Yami stated grimly, "I hate to involve you in one of the Games, but I don't have a choice.  There are two of them this time.  I have to play two on two.  Just keep on believing, and you'll be fine."

Yugi nodded nervously.  _Can't be worse then mom and dad…can it…?_

"Well?" Yami spoke to the two men, "Who's going into the box?"

"Taru," Eriku indicated the man.

"D-Demo…Eriku-sama…," Taru stammered.

"We have to win if we want to get out of this strange place," Eriku stated, "Now get into the box."

"R-right," Taru nodded, stepping in.

"Yugi?" Yami looked at his partner.

Yugi nodded shakily and started in.

"You'll be fine.  Just keep trusting me," Yami whispered to him.

Yugi nodded, "I trust you, Yami."

"Good," Yami nodded.

"Don't screw up!" Eriku was saying to Taru.

"Right, right!" Taru grunted.

Yami waved his hand, and the doors to the boxes closed shut.  He heard Yugi's squeak of fear.  _Stay strong, Yugi!  Please!_  

"What now?" Eriku asked.

Yami flicked his wrist.  A pile of sharp swords appeared next to each person.

"What's this…?!" Eriku examined them.

"We take turns sticking a sword into the box starting at the top," Yami stated.

"But we'll kill them!" Eriku shouted.

"They'll survive only if we believe in them, and they believe in us," Yami held up his index finger, "The name of the game is trust.  If Taru trusts you and you trust Taru, then even if you stick the sword through his middle, it won't actually pierce him.  It'll vanish on the inside.  Same goes for Yugi and myself."

"Seems easy.  Ya hear that, Taru?!" Eriku shouted.

"They can't hear us," Yami grinned, "Those boxes are sound proof.  All they are being told by the boxes right now is to trust their partner."

"Damn…fine.  Looks like I don't have a choice but to play if I want to get out of here alive," Eriku grunted.

"Good," Yami nodded, "I already told you the basic rules.  We'll each take turns sticking a sword through our partner's box starting at the top and working our way down.  If Yugi should scream out in pain, you would win because that would indicate that the sword pierced him, and you can go free.  However, if Taru screams out in pain, that means that the sword pierced him.  If that happens, you lose, and I determine your punishment."

"What if we both reach the bottom and nothing happens?" Eriku asked.

Yami shook his head, "It won't happen."

Eriku blinked.

"There has never been a tie…in the Shadow Realm," Yami whispered in a deadly low voice.

Eriku nodded.  "But…wait…that kid, Yugi, is shorter then Taru…"

"Height is accounted for," Yami stated, "The floor of the box was raised so that the two are at the same level."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Eriku raised an eyebrow.

Yami laughed, "You don't.  But in this game, even that slight doubt could get you and your partner into trouble."

Eriku gulped and nodded, "F-fine."

"Anymore questions?"

"No."

"I'll go first," Yami stated, "Unless you want to."

"N-no.  You go ahead," Eriku indicated.  _The idiot's putting himself at a disadvantage.  If he goes first, then he'd be the first one to hit his partner.  Which means that I'll win!_

Yami smirked.  _I'm sure he's thinking that by letting me go first, I'll hit Yugi first.  Well, it also depends on Yugi's trust in me, not just my trust in Yugi.  I trust him, and he trusts me.  I doubt we'll have a problem._  He stuck a sword in the top, "Your move."

Eriku stuck a sword through the top.

In the boxes, both Yugi and Taru were surprised to see a sharp object go through it.

Taru's eyes went wide.  _What…what the hell is Eriku do'n!?  Try'n to shishkabob me?!  _

Yugi gulped, looking at the sword going through his, then blinked when another sword went through the box, starting to come closer.  _Is this what Yami meant by trust him?  I'm really scared…I don't want to die…but I know Yami would never do anything to hurt me.  _

Taru got more antsy as another sword went through his box.  "Dammit!  Lemme out of here!  Are you try'n to kill me?!"

Yugi blinked.  He could hear Taru's screaming, but not Yami or Eriku who were outside.  Yugi wiped sweat off his forehead as a sword came even closer.  There were about two more levels to pass through before it reached him.  _I'm really scared now.  I don't know what's going on.  And I don't want to end up skewered.  But…Yami told me to trust him, and I believe him.  Yami's my best friend.  He's always there for me.  He'll never do anything that may hurt me.  The swords are probably fake.  Yea!  It's a magic trick!  This is so cool!_

Taru was sweating as the swords came about two levels before he would be hit.  _This is so not cool.  I'm gonna be killed!_  "Eriku, you bastard!  Are you try'n to kill me!?  You wish, don'tcha!  If I'm dead, you get a pay increase!  And you don't gotta work with me no more!  You've hated me from the get-go!  Bastard!!  Go to hell!"

Yami smirked from outside after putting another sword in, "Sounds like your partner doesn't trust you."

Eriku growled.  "Shut up, Taru!"

"He can't hear you," Yami stated, "Yugi and Taru can't hear us.  However, we can hear them."

"Yea, well, I don't hear your guy shout'n!" Eriku pointed shakily at Yami, "How do I know your man hasn't been speared yet?!"  He angrily stuck another sword through.

"Not only will they scream," Yami responded, sliding his next sword through, "But the box will light up, and both doors will open to reveal what has happened."

Eriku put another sword in.  "Bullshit."

"Their lives are in our hands," Yami stuck a sword through his box, "By now, the swords should be going through to about shoulder level."

Eriku put another sword in his box.  _Why'm__ I doing this?  If even Taru dies, then I can get outta here and still get away with the little Kaiba.  Who cares if he dies?  That guy might be bluffing, anyway.  _

Yami pulled out his next sword, "This is the fated blow."

Eriku blinked, "What do you mean."

"At this point," Yami indicated the boxes with swords sticking out, "Both of us have passed through our partners.  Our next swords will be going through the chest, right up by the heart if not through it depending on our thoughts at the time.  It's a fatal blow."

Eriku glanced at the sword in his hand.  _With this weapon…if that guy's brat doesn't die first…I can finally get rid of Taru.  That guy has messed up so many times it's not funny.  He smells, and I can't stand to be around him._  Eriku watched Yami.

Yami calmly went over to the box, and stuck the sword in.

Eriku listened, and was surprised when he didn't hear a cry of pain or the box light up.

Yami inwardly blew out his breath.  _Once a sword has passed harmlessly through, it turns translucent and into an illusion, and is harmless.  I'm proud of Yugi.  He really believes in me.  Just like how I knew he could do it.  _Yami glanced at Eriku, noticing that the taller man hadn't yet put his sword in.  "What are you waiting for?"

Eriku glanced at the sword, then growled.  He shoved it through the box as hard as he could.  

There was a scream, and the box turned red.

Yami crossed his hands over his arms as the boxes opened, revealing the occupants of the boxes.

Taru looked around, "Hey…how'd I get outside da box…?"  He looked over at an equally puzzled Yugi, who was also standing outside the boxes.

"What happened, kid?" Taru asked.

"I…don't know…," Yugi blinked.  He shakily looked up as someone stepped out of his box.  Yami.

Yami smiled, the illusionary swords disappearing as he left the box.  "Hello, Yugi."

"Yami!" Yugi cried, throwing his arms around the other boy.

Yami pulled apart, "Turn around, Yugi."

"Why…?"

"I don't want you to see this," Yami said seriously.  "Now, when you turn around, you will be somewhere else.  Take the boy from before, and get as far away from here as you can.  Go to the park.  We'll meet there."

"Okay," Yugi nodded.  _I trust Yami.  He hasn't let me down yet.  I'm sure he'll explain when we get home._  He turned around and waited.  Suddenly, he found that he was standing back in the alley.  He looked around and blinked.  _What…?_

Yami turned to Taru, "Go ahead.  Look in the box."

Taru looked in, and stepped back involuntarily.

Eriku was in there.  There were illusionary swords sticking out of the box and inside, going through his head in two spots.  But there, sticking out of his chest, was a real sword.  Blood ran down from the wound, staining into his suit and dripping off the sword, running down the blade and dripping onto the ground.  His expression was twisted into one of shock.  His eyes were wide, yet he wasn't dead yet.

"What the hell…?!" Taru exclaimed.

Eriku looked at Yami, then coughed blood, "Wh-why…?"

"Because you wanted to kill him," Yami crossed his arms, "You wanted to kill your partner.  How do I know?  This is the Shadow Realm.  It can read your thoughts.  It knows what you're thinking.  How else do you think this Game could possibly work?  Because you didn't trust each other, and because you, Eriku, wanted to kill Taru, you would be killing yourself.  Partners don't have to like each other, but should be able to trust one another in a life-or-death situation.  Eriku, you wanted to kill Taru for his mistakes.  Yet, that was making a big mistake, yourself.  People learn from their mistakes.  That's how they grow.  But you didn't realize that fact.  That is why you ended up in the box."

"But…," Taru pointed, "You was in the box, too…"

Yami nodded, "I know.  In actuality, we were really running those swords through ourselves, in this case."

"Te…me…," Eriku gasped.  His eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped.

Taru stared in shock.  "Gya…gya…gya…"

"Taru."

Taru gulped, looking over at Yami.

"You, too, didn't trust your partner," Yami stated, the eye on his forehead appearing and starting to glow, "You were screaming curses at him when the second sword was placed into the box.  And, since you both couldn't trust each other, you both lose."

"W-wait…!" Taru pleaded.

"Too late!" Yami held out his hand, "Mind Break!"

Taru's eyes went wide, and he froze.  He fell backwards onto the ground.

Yami closed his eyes, the third eye disappearing.  The darkness lifted around them.  They were standing back in the alley.  Or, well, Yami was.  Eriku was laying on the ground, a sword sticking out of his chest and blood covering the wall and floor where he was seated.  Taru was laying on the ground, not moving.  He wasn't dead.  

"Your soul was removed for the time being," Yami glanced at Taru, "It will come back to you in about a year, but you'll never be the same again.  You're still alive…but you won't know anything.  It'll be like being a zombie.  Just going about doing things without really knowing why.  You won't have any personality.  Just like a robot.  For one year.  And that's being generous."  With that said, Yami slung his jacket over his shoulder and walked away.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Demo – But…


	7. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 7

When Yami arrived, Yugi was talking to the boy from before while they both sat on a bench near the fountain.

"So then…," Yugi broke off and looked up.  He waved, "Yami!  Over here!"

Yami shook his head.  _Even after something like that, he's cheerful…_But coming closer, he could still see the fear in Yugi's eyes, pushed back.  _I'll have to talk to him later._

"Yami, this is Mokuba Kaiba," Yugi indicated the boy three years his junior.

"Hi," Mokuba smiled, "You helped save me!  Thank you!"

Yami nodded, "Sure thing."

"He said that he had received threats before, and they finally carried out on them," Yugi spoke up, "He said that those two had even tried to kidnap him before, but his brother stopped them."

Yami smirked, "Well, don't you worry.  I don't think those two will ever bother you again.  That's a promise."

"Really?" Mokuba gasped.

Yami nodded, "Absolutely."

"Thank you!" Mokuba smiled.

"You said your older brother saves you?" Yami blinked.

Mokuba nodded, "He usually meets me there, but today he was late, so those guys got the jump on me."

"Yami, we should take him back to his home," Yugi looked up, "We can't let him go by himself."

Yami nodded, "You're right…" he glanced at the clock, "But what about you, Yugi?  It's already 5:52pm.  There's no way you'll make it home before six."

"That's alright," Yugi smiled ruefully, "It's worth it."

Yami sighed, then indicated to the two, "Then let's get going.  Maybe we can make it back just five minutes late."

"Thank you guys so much!" Mokuba smiled.  He reached up and took Yugi's hand.

Yugi blinked.

"Niisan always holds my hand to make sure I don't get sep'rated," Mokuba stated.

Yugi nodded, "Your brother sounds like a great guy."

"He is," Mokuba nodded, "When mom and dad died and we were in the orphanage, he wouldn't let anyone adopt him if I didn't go, too!"

"Wow," Yugi blinked, "That's some dedication."  He glanced at Yami and smiled. /Like us, huh?/

//Yea.  I guess.//

"Woa!" Yugi gasped when Mokuba led them to where he lived.

"This is my house!" Mokuba indicated proudly.

"This isn't a house…it's a mansion!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Anyway, let's just get him back in," Yami stated.

Yugi nodded, and Mokuba let go of Yugi's hand and ran to the front door, the two behind him.

"Niisan!  Niisan!  It's mee!" Mokuba laughed, knocking on the door.

The door opened, and a tall boy wearing a collared sweater and khaki slacks stood there.  He had brown hair and ice blue yet kind eyes.  He blinked.  "Mokuba!  I looked all over for you but I couldn't find you!  I was just about to call the police!"

"It's okay!  These brothers saved me!" Mokuba pointed.

Yami nearly facefaulted.  //Brothers?!//

/He asked what our relationship was.  What else could I tell him?/

//…//

"Thanks," the boy spoke up, then glanced at them, "Want to come in?  It's just Mokuba and me.  It gets kind of lonely."

"Can we?" Yugi turned to Yami.

Yami looked at his watch, "They're both going to be home in about half an hour, and it takes about fifteen minutes to get back from here."

"I'm already in trouble," Yugi gulped, "It can't get worse."

"Curfew, huh?" the boy chuckled, "Well, it looks like it's going to rain.  I have an idea if you're worried about a curfew."

"Really?" Yugi asked, hopeful.

The boy nodded, "Sure."  He stepped aside to let his brother in, then turned around, "You can both come in.  My name is Seto Kaiba."

"This is Yami, and my name is Yugi."

"Nice to meet you," Seto nodded, "And thanks again for bringing Mokuba home."

The two nodded, and went inside right before the storm hit.

Mokuba told the story of how Yugi had stepped up to the two kidnappers, then Yami came (since he didn't understand about him coming out of the puzzle, he thought that Yami had just walked by and ran up, too), and challenged the two to a game.  Then, he passed out.

"And when I woke up," Mokuba finished, "Yugi-niichan was there, untying the ropes and telling me that it would be alright, and that we should just go to the park and wait for Yami-niichan to finish dealing with the thugs.  Then, when Yami-niichan came, they decided to bring me home, and I showed them the way."

Seto nodded.

They were seated around the living room.  Seto had called Yugi's parents and told them that Yugi was passing by when the storm hit, and it got so bad that he couldn't make it home, so he'd be spending the night.  His parents didn't seem to care, but sounded a bit angry.  Seto was puzzled why Yugi and Yami told him not to mention anything about a brother named Yami.  Yugi was just relieved that he got out of being a punching bag for an evening.  He thanked Seto so many times that Seto told him to shut up already.  That caused everyone else to laugh.

"Thanks again," Seto stated, "I am curious as to what exactly you two did to get rid of those guys.  I've been trying to get them off our backs for weeks."

Yami glanced at Yugi and Mokuba for a moment, then looked back at Seto, "I'll tell you what I can later."

Seto blinked, then realized that whatever it was, it wasn't suitable for younger kids.  Even though Seto himself was 13 and Yami looked to be about 15, Yugi was only 10 and Mokuba was only 7.  

Seto dropped the question, "Anyway, let me show you to where you can stay.  We have a lot of rooms in here.  I inherited the mansion from my father.  Mokuba and I moved in as soon as I turned thirteen to get out of the orphanage."

"I'm surprised they let you have legal custody over your brother at only thirteen," Yami commented as they followed Seto up the stairs towards the rooms.

"I think it's because my father was the head of Kaiba Corporation," Seto stated, "So I got a little bend in the rules.  Plus, I refused to get adopted without Mokuba.  I promised him, ever since our parents died, that nothing would keep us apart and we'd always be together.  I intend to keep that promise."

"Wow…that's really nice," Yugi whispered in awe.  "Where is Mokuba now?"

"He's in his room," Seto responded, "Probably playing."  He looked up and called out his brother's name.

"Yea?!" a reply came from one of the rooms.

"Are you doing your homework?!" Seto shouted.

"Um…now I am!" came the reply.

Seto sighed.  Yugi and Yami chuckled.

Seto opened a door, "You can both stay in the same room, or in different rooms.  It'd be easier if you both stayed in here.  There are two beds here."

"Wow…!" Yugi ran into the room and looked around, "It's so nice!"

It was a plain room with two closest on either side, one of them a walk-in closet, and queen sized beds, each with a dresser near it and a nightstand in between them with a lamp.  There was a desk in one corner, and a TV in the front of the room with a VCR under it, all plugged into a cable.  There was a computer sitting nearby, also hooked up.

"It's incredible!" Yugi whispered in awe, looking around the room.

Seto sweatdropped.  He glanced at Yami, who was smiling.

"Easy to please, isn't he?" Seto asked.

"He's never slept on a bed that size before," Yami replied.

"You two can hang out in here for a while," Seto stated, "I'll go get dinner ready."

"You can cook?" Yugi came over, "Wow!  That's neat!  No wonder why Mokuba thinks you're so cool!"

Seto turned red, then hurried on downstairs, "I'll call you guys when it's ready!  You too, Mokuba!"

"Okay, niisan!" came the reply from the room down the hall.

Yugi flopped down on the bed, "It's so soft…!  Am I in heaven, Yami?"

Yami sat down on the bed next to him, "Nope.  This is real."

"A real mattress…a real pillow…," Yugi laughed, turning over on the bed, "And even real and warm blankets!  I haven't slept in a real bed for a year now when I was moved to the attic!  And it's warm in here, and…the bed's so comfortable!"

Yami smiled.  It was a bittersweet smile.  He was happy for Yugi, but at the same time, felt bad that something as simple as a soft, warm bed would make him so happy.

"Yami?  Daijoubu?" Yugi looked up, "Don't you like it?"

Yami nodded, "Un.  Yugi…I have to talk to you.  About the Games earlier."

Yugi grew serious, "Yea…I'd like to know what happened."

"Remember a couple days ago when you, me, Jou, and Anzu were playing Duel Monsters at the Arena?  That day when you asked if there was Duel Monsters back in my time?"

Yugi nodded, "Un."

"They were real monsters, then," Yami replied grimly, "and only the strong could control them and battle them.  It was used somewhat as amusement, mostly."

"Like gladiators in ancient Rome?" Yugi blinked.

"Yea…something like that," Yami nodded.  "Anyway, occasionally, when the monsters were used for evil…you know, like stealing or hurting people or destroying things…a strong person would be called upon to stop them.  Mainly, they were descendants of the royal family."

"So…you had to…?"

Yami nodded, "Yes.  My father or myself would be called upon to stop them.  And we'd use our monsters through the Shadow Realm if necessary.  It's a dangerous place, where not only lives are at stake, but something much more valuable.  The person's soul.  A challenge to the Shadow Realm could spell certain doom or even death to those who lose or don't play fairly.  Eventually, the 'playing' in the Shadow Realm became known as the Shadow Games."

Yugi's eyes were wide.  "Then…what happened earlier…the place we were in…?"

Yami nodded, "It was the Shadow Realm.  I shouldn't have been able to go there.  I was thinking of just doing one of the Shadow Games to decide the outcome.  But for some reason, the gateway to the Shadow Realm is open again."

"Again?"

"When I became pharaoh," Yami replied, "In my time in Egypt, the Shadow Games were common.  People were starting to abuse the power they had been given in using the Shadow Realm.  I never liked the Shadow Realm that much.  I must admit that I have killed many people there or caused them to lose their souls for a period of time or even drove the weaker ones insane.  At first, I thought they deserved it.  But when I learned what it really meant to lose your soul, I hated the Shadow Games.  Unfortunately, then, it was the only way to solve things.  I use it now because it's the only way I know.  It's not like I enjoy killing or driving people insane or making them soulless husks.  After a large incident where five innocent people nearly lost their souls due to an idiot's abuse of the Shadow Realm, I decided to seal it.  It meant sealing myself away, too, but I didn't care.  That's how I ended up in the puzzle you have there.  The Millennium Puzzle.  There were others like me who had been sealed into different Millennium objects.  But for different reasons.  They were sealed because they abused their power.  None of them are nice.  They're all evil.  My seal was able to be broken.  I don't know how you broke my seal.  But theirs shouldn't be able to be broken because they were sealed for abusing their power, whereas mine was a consequence to sealing something as powerful as the Shadow Realm.  And all I know about this situation is what a high priest told me.  He said 'When the time is right, you will be fully materialized in the world when your seal is broken'.  I don't know when that will be, but it would mean that I could no longer go in and out of the puzzle.  That's why I'm able to do that.  Because I'm not fully materialized in this world.  I don't know how to, bit I guess it'll happen when something else happens, according to the priest."

Yugi's eyes were wide, taking all of it in.

"As to the monsters," Yami replied, "They were sealed away into the form of cards.  Someone must have found the cards when they found the puzzle pieces, and decided to make a game out of it."

Yugi was soaking it all up like a sponge.

"Now you know the truth," Yami glanced at the ground, "And who I really am.  I'm no better then some of the monsters in some ways.  I have killed people, after all…"

"That's not true," Yugi went over to him and hugged him, "You're the best friend I could ever ask for.  The bestest."

Yami chuckled, "That's not a word…"

"I don't care," Yugi shook his head, "You're still my best friend.  You've always been there for me, ever since the first day.  Every time I got hit, you were there for me afterwards.  And you kept your promise to me that you wouldn't hurt mom and dad because of it.  You protect me and others.  That past is the past.  I don't care about that."

Yami smiled, closing his eyes and letting a few tears trickle down his face, "You don't know just how much those words mean to me.  I never thought I'd hear it from anyone."

"Believe it," Yugi smiled, wiping away Yami's tears gently, just like the other boy had done for him.  "I love you, Yami.  As if you were really my brother.  That's what it feels like.  Like we're really brothers."

Yami's eyes were wide, "You…?  Love me…?  Like a brother?"

Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled, letting a couple more tears run down his face.  "To be honest, that's how I view you as, Yugi.  When we first met, my opinion was a bit different.  But whether you know it or not, you've gotten stronger since then.  Not physically, but spiritually and mentally.  I see you as a brother, too."

"I'm glad!" Yugi giggled, hugging Yami.

Just then, the Millennium Puzzle that was sitting on the desk glowed.  

Yugi and Yami pulled apart and looked at it.

Suddenly, it rose into the air, turning upside down so that the eye was right side up, and staring strait at them.  **"The time is now.  Now is the time.  When you shall be freed from your prison, and released from the walls.  Now is the time where you are free of your seal and are permitted to be fully materialized in this world.  I only ask you this…do you want to?"**

Yami glanced at Yugi, then nodded, "Yes."

**"Now I ask you.  The other one.  Do you want him to stay in this world with you?"**

Yugi smiled at Yami, "Yea!"

**"So be it.  I feel that there is no problem with the arrangement.  Fare thee well."**  With that, the light engulfed the room, and the pyramid disappeared.

The two looked up, then glanced to each other..

"Um…what just happened…?" Yugi blinked.

Yami closed his eyes and tried to go back in.  He blinked when nothing happened, and then smiled, "I'm free of the pyramid.  I wonder why…?"

"I guess…," Yugi smiled, hugging his newfound brother, "The keyword was 'love'."

Yami nodded, "Yea.  I have a feeling that there are going to be a lot of changes for now on."

"That's right!" Yugi groaned, "Mom and dad!  I can't hide you anymore…!"

"Yugi," Yami looked at him, "I think it's time to put an end to this."

"Maybe we can ask Seto if you can stay here…," Yugi started.

"No way," Yami shook his head, "Then I couldn't be there for you when they hurt you.  I'll come to school with you tomorrow as a visiting brother.  We'll talk to Jou and Anzu, and figure something out."

"But they don't know about…," Yugi gulped.

"Then we'll figure something out," Yami stated, "Either way, I'm not going to let you live your life out in fear of your parents."

Yugi nodded, "Okay.  Thank you, Yami."

"You're welcome," Yami whispered back.

Just then, they heard a voice call from downstairs.

"DINNER'S READY!  Are you three coming, or what!?"

Yugi and Yami smiled, and they could already hear Mokuba charging out of his room.  They went out and all three of them came down the stairs.

"Coming!" Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi all said at the same time as they ran down the stairs, laughing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Un – Yes/yep/yea


	8. Silver Fang

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 8

Seto put down his cup of tea, "You don't have to explain."

"Pardon?" Yami blinked.

They two were sitting in the living room late at night.  Mokuba and Yugi were asleep upstairs.

"I heard," Seto responded, "There are old security cameras all over the place.  I was going through the files earlier when I came across your conversation with Yugi."

Yami's eyes flashed angrily.

"Please don't get angry at me," Seto shook his head, "I want to help."

"Huh?"

"It sounds like…," Seto looked away, "…there's a problem at Yugi's home.  Maybe on the lines of child abuse?"

Yami looked away.

"I heard it clearly on the tape," Seto stated, "Don't deny it.  Why didn't he say anything?"

"Because his parents would rape him if he did," Yami responded, "He doesn't understand what the implications of 'losing his innocence' means, but I did as soon as he told me."

Seto nodded, "Well, don't worry about that happening.  After all, neither you nor Yugi told me.  I found out on my own."

Although Yami was a bit angered that Seto heard the entire conversation earlier, he had to smile a bit at the fact that someone with the power to help them had found out about it without being directly told about it, something that would endanger Yugi.

"I'll hire a private police investigation force from the police force," Seto spoke up after a while, "After school tomorrow, come directly here.  They'll be here.  We'll all go over to Yugi's house so Yugi can point out what's going on.  His parents don't get home until six, right?"

Yami nodded.

"Then no need to worry," Seto grinned, "After all, they need evidence, right?  And if Yugi just led him to his room, they'd probably have enough evidence right there.  And I'll be the one responsible.  So Yugi really never told them.  I'll just show them that section of the tape.  Don't worry…I'll edit the rest.  Just the parts about the abuse.  I can get it to look like that's all the conversation was about.  Here in the mansion, I have the most high-tech computer system out there.  And, I have plenty of money.  I can even bribe the police to say that it was I who told them about the abuse after hearing the cries when walking down the street instead of that it was Yugi.  Keeps Yugi out of the danger zone."

"But wouldn't that put you in the danger zone?" Yami asked.

"I'm not worried about two low-lives who'll probably spend the rest of their lives in prison.  After all, I've taken out a bunch of hired kidnappers sent to get Mokuba so that different corporations could rule over Kaiba Corp."

"Where will we stay…?" Yami blinked.

"For the time, you can stay here," Seto indicated, "Like I said earlier, it gets lonely here.  It'd be great to have other people here.  Especially you two."

"Why us?"

"Well, not only is your story interesting," Seto responded, "But Mokuba and Yugi are both innocent and pure, and they get along great despite the fact that they're three years apart.  You can never tell.  Mokuba needs friends.  And, you'll still be there for Yugi.  I understand how you feel towards him.  That you want to protect him.  I feel the same about Mokuba.  Plus, I get someone to talk to as well.  I'm sure Yugi can be adult like when he wants to…like what I saw when I played the video.  It's hard to believe he's only ten.  But I enjoy talking to you because it's more on my level of conversation."

"I'm flattered."

Seto grinned, "So?  How does all this sound?"

"I think it's great," Yami nodded, "But I think we need to ask Yugi about it, too."

Seto nodded, "Of course.  Tomorrow morning."

"Done," Yami nodded, "You know, it's great to be getting so many friends.  I didn't get many as a pharaoh.  Now I have a bunch of friends and even a brother."

"Maybe you can introduce me to your other friends.  I'd like to meet them."

"Sure," Yami nodded, "After all, you're doing all of this for us."

"I don't expect anything in return," Seto shook his head, "I'm doing it because I can't stand child abuse.  I admit that I do some wrong things, like bribing people or beating up people if they pick on Mokuba.  But child abuse…that's a big taboo in my book.  A few of the kids at the orphanage were there because their parents were sent to jail because they abused the kids.  The kids were completely anti-social, stammered all the time, and flinched when someone would even just raise their hand to greet them.  You had to be careful what you said and did around them.  They were so afraid of everything, that you'd expect them to jump at their own shadows.  I don't want to see someone end up like that.  Especially someone who saved my brother.  This isn't paying you back for that, either."

"Of course," Yami nodded, "From what I understand with what Yugi told me, friends do things for each other just 'because'.  I didn't know at the time what he meant, but I think I'm starting to understand."

Seto nodded in agreement.  "I have a lot to learn about friendship, too."

Yami smiled, "Well, thanks for everything."

"No problem.  I'm going to check up on Mokuba to make sure he's asleep.  I sometimes catch him reading comics or something," Seto laughed as they headed up the stairs.

"Yugi's usually sound asleep." Yami stated.  He decided not to mention about the nightmares yet.  If Seto really had cameras up, he'd find out sooner or later eventually…

***Dream***

The wolves were circling the baby hanging from the branch.  One leapt up to get him, but fell short.  The little baby kicked and screamed in terror, but the wolves kept on coming.  The three started to shake as some of the wolves were head-butting it, causing it to shake.  There was a loud snap as the branch broke, and the child fell towards the hungry animals.  Just as it seemed like he would become dog food, a silver colored wolf jumped out and grabbed him by the material that was surrounding him.  It growled at the other wolves and started to bark.  One…two…three barks.  Then it growled.  A couple more barks and growls, and the other wolves backed off.  They circled around a bit, but backed off.

***

It was night time.  The baby was just taken into the cave with the silver wolf that had saved him from the other grays.  The wolf was looking at the baby as if it knew him, its golden eyes keeping watch over him.  Just then, there was the noise of gun shots.  Someone was in the woods, and someone was shooting.

The wolf growled, waking up the unconscious child, who started to cry.

The wolf went over and nuzzled him, then ran out of the cave.  More gun shots were heard, and the little baby looked up, fear in his large eyes.  

A few moments later, the grand wolf came back, limping from bullet wounds.  It collapsed, bleeding, next to the baby.

The baby sniffled, tears running down his face, and he reached out and pet the wolf gently on the nose.

The wolf closed her eyes.

***

One of the surviving people entered the cave.  He was a tall, burly man with large muscles.  He had a few wounds from the wolf, but other then that, he was fine.  He wore usual hunting garb consisting of camouflage greens, browns, and grays.  He shouldered his rifle and bent down next to the small baby, who was clutching something in his hands.

"Yer safe now, kiddo," the guy picked him up, "I dunno what you're do'n here.  We came here to find us a silver wolf reported in this area.  Instead, I find a baby.  Well, I'll take ya back with me.  Find ya a home."  He hefted up the light child and started to walk away.  All the time he was wondering…what happened to the wolf?  He was sure it went into the cave.

***

It was a small town, and the man entered a hut, with the small child in his arms.

"Whatcha got there…?" one man asked, then blinked, "Hey!  You're hurt…!"

The burly man smiled, then handed over the baby, "I've been walking since the night.  The rains have washed away most of the trail, so it took me so long to come back.  I was injured before that.  Do me a favor, Bakura-san.  Take care of the kid for me."  With that, the man slipped down onto the ground, a smile on his face.

"Touya-san!?  Touya-san?!" James Bakura shook his friend, then shook his head, looking at the child, who had tears running down his face, "Why do you cry?  You do not even know him."

The baby sniffled, looking up at him.  He looked down at the man, then back up.

"Well, I can't ignore the wish of my best friend.  Even though…I have a boy of my own I'm raising.  Hey, little guy, he's about your age.  Maybe a year older.  You two can become friends."

***

A dark shadow loomed over him, sneering.  Its eyes were completely ruthless.  It scooped up Tenko, and ran out to the river and falls, then dropped him and spat at him.  "You look just like him!  And it's his fault I was sealed in the first place.  That bastard, James, freed me.  Just cursed his lineage, if you ask me.  Either way…now that you're gone, I can free what your look-a-like sealed!"

The crying child hit the water…

***End Dream***

Yugi woke with a start.  There was much more added to the dream then normal.  Some scenes were missing or a little foggy, but the rest was crystal clear.  Sweat ran down his forehead, and he looked around wildly before remembering that they were spending the night at the Kaiba mansion.  

"Aibou?  You okay?" a sleepy Yami mumbled from next to him.  "You were tossing."

"Another dream," Yugi whispered, letting tears roll down his face, "Another terrible dream about…that little baby…"

Yami sat up and put an arm around Yugi, "You're really trembling this time.  Calm down."

Yugi sniffled, then started to cry, gripping onto Yami.  "Th-there was a wolf that saved the boy…but then the wolf was killed or something…I don't remember!  The wolf just closed its eyes!  And then a hunter found the child!  But the hunter died!  And then the child was put into the care of some friend of the hunter's named James Bakura, but then something that looked almost just like him dropped the kid into the river…!"

"Wait a minute!" Yami's voice came out stern, "Repeat that name again."

"James?" Yugi sniffled.

"Last name."

"Bakura."

"Are you positive?!" Yami looked at him, "Are you absolutely positive that the one who dropped the child into the river looked exactly like this Bakura guy?!"

Yugi burst out into tears, "You're scaring me, Yami!"

Yami forced himself to calm down, "I'm sorry, Yugi.  I just thought I recognized a name in there…"

"Then they are more then dreams!  It actually happened or is happening or something like that!" Yugi bawled.

Yami embraced him, "Shh.  Easy, now."

Yugi cried into Yami, "I don't remember…it's confusing!"

"Shh," Yami comforted him, "Shh."  He rocked the other boy back and forth gently.

Yugi's crying slowly abated, and he sniffled, relaxing a bit.  "Thank you, Yami."

They lay back down, with Yami staying closer to Yugi this time for comfort.

Some time passed.

Yugi closed his eyes, thinking.  _That silver wolf…it was so familiar.  Where have I seen it before…?_  His eyes shot open as realization hit him.  He got out of bed and walked over to the desk.

"Yugi?  What are you doing?" Yami blinked.

Yugi pulled out his Duel Monsters deck.

"It's a little late for cards…," Yami sat up.  He glanced at the clock, "Or…early, depending on how you look at it…"

Yugi flipped through the cards in his deck until he found what he was looking for.  The Silver Fang card.  It looked exactly like the wolf that had saved the child.  _Could it be coincidence?  At this point, after everything that's happened, I doubt it.  Come to think of it…when did I get this card?  It wasn't in grandpa's deck when he gave me his cards.  And I never had money to buy booster packs…I don't remember getting it in a trade.  Where did I get it from?  Why can't I remember…?_  All of a sudden, his head started to hurt, and he dropped the cards and gripped his head, sinking to his knees.  The cards scattered on the ground.

"Yugi?!" Yami was up and out of bed in no time, steadying the other boy, "Yugi!?"

"Why can't I remember!?" Yugi cried, tears running down his face, "WHY!?  Why can't I remember!?  Why can't I remember anything from my past!?"

"Yugi…," Yami whispered, "…not many people remember what they were like when they were little."

"I can't remember anything," Yugi's eyes were wide as tears ran down his face.

"Hush," Yami whispered, gathering up the cards with one hand and keeping the other around Yugi.

Yugi looked again at the Silver Fang card in his hand.  "I've seen it before…where?!  Where!?  This card…where did I get it from?!"  

Images shot through his head.  Flashes.  Falling…something catching him…a wolf caring for him and tending to him for a few weeks…a silver wolf coming back into a cave…

Yugi screamed in pain and gripped his head in his hands, then fell over.

"Yugi?!" Yami shouted, "Yugi?!"

There were footsteps, and the door opened up.  Seto stood there in a pair of ice blue pajamas that buttoned down the front, barefoot.  Mokuba, who wore a pair of green pajamas with pictures of dragons on them was right behind him.

"What's going on?!" Seto blinked.

"Something's wrong," Yami shook his head, "I don't know.  He started muttering something, then held his head.  Then, he just sort of fell over after screaming a bit."  He indicated the other boy he had propped up a bit.

Seto came over and checked for a pulse and breathing, then felt Yugi's forehead and checked other vital signs, "He seems alright…looks like something upset him.  His pulse is a bit high as if he was on an adrenaline rush.  I think he just passed out.  Was he shaking at all?  Eyes roll back in his head?"

Yami shook his head, "No."

"Then it wasn't a seizure…," Seto stated.

"What's wrong with Yugi-niichan?" Mokuba asked, "He'll be okay, right, Seto?"

Seto nodded, "Don't worry about it.  Go back to bed, Mokuba.  Yami, let's get Yugi back into bed."

Yami nodded and carried the boy over to the bed, then lay him down and put the covers around him.

Seto made sure Mokuba went to his room, then came back in.

Yugi stirred, and groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes, "What happened…?"  

"Are you alright?" Seto asked.

"Yugi, how do you feel?" Yami steadied him.

"My head hurts…," Yugi groaned, "…but I think I remember now…that wolf was the Silver Fang."

"The wolf in your dreams?" Yami blinked.

Yugi nodded, "Un.  I'm sure of it.  It was the Silver Fang.  It transformed into a card, somehow, when it was wounded.  That's why I don't remember ever getting the Silver Fang card in a trade or from jiichan."

"Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Seto stood up, "But you seem to be alright, now.  I'm going back to sleep.  Call if you need anything."

"Arigatou, Seto," Yugi smiled.

"Thank you," Yami nodded as well.

Seto blushed a bit and headed down the stairs, "Yea, yea…just don't go screaming next time, okay?  There's an intercom there for a reason…"

Yami shook his head, a smile on his face.  He got into bed next to Yugi, "You alright now, aibou?"

Yugi nodded, "Un."

Yami brushed some hair out of Yugi's face, having him lay down, "You still look a little pale."  Realization of Yugi's words struck him, "Wait a minute, aibou…if that wolf that saved the boy was the Silver Fang…would that make you the boy…?"

"Not necessarily," Yugi shook his head, "The hunter found the boy and the card.  Who knows what happened to the card when the hunter died."

"True," Yami nodded.  "You going to be okay?"

Yugi nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Yami."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Yami smiled, brushing some more of Yugi's spiky hair down.

Some more time passed.

"Ne…Yami?" Yugi blinked after a while.

"Eh?"

"I didn't know that the Silver Fang was a female."

"Urk!"  Yami fell off the bed.

"Yami?  Daijoubu?  Why'd you do that?" Yugi peered over the edge.

"Nevermind, nevermind.  Just…go to sleep, aibou."

Yugi shrugged and yawned as the other boy got back into bed, "Okay." 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English 

Ne – Hey (something to get the other person's attention at the beginning of a sentence.  At the end of a sentence, it's used like the word 'right' for confirmation of something)


	9. Yamata and Toshiba

I don't own Yugioh.  I do own the two detectives, however.

Chapter 9

"WHAT?!" Yugi was incredulous.

Seto and Yami sighed.

Mokuba just ate his breakfast, clueless to what was going on in the next room over.

"Y-you want me to t-t-tell the p-police?!" Yugi's eyes were wide in fear.

"Listen, aibou," Yami looked at him, "You don't have to say anything.  All you have to do is show them the attic where you live."

"That's right," Seto nodded, "They may ask you some 'yes-or-no' questions.  You can just nod or shake your head.  You don't have to speak."

Tears ran down Yugi's face, "But do you know what they're going to do to me?!  Mom and dad…do you know what they'll do when the police come…!?  You don't understand!"

"Aibou, we understand better then anyone else," Yami responded.

"All we want to do is help," Seto responded, "I already contacted the police."

"They'll know…," Yugi cried, "They'll know!  They'll know I told…!"

"Nope," Seto grinned, "I told.  Not you.  And nobody really told me.  I found out in my own ways.  So you didn't tell…I found out.  Got it?"

Yami put an arm around Yugi and nodded, "That's right.  Don't cry."

Yugi wiped his eyes.

"I'll be right there with you," Yami whispered to him, "So you'll be just fine.  I'm coming to school with you, too."

"But…"

Seto stood up, "I already made the arrangements.  Yugi.  Do you trust Yami?"

Yugi nodded, "Of course!  I'd trust Yami with my life!"

"Do you trust Seto?" Yami asked.

"Yes," Yugi nodded.

"Do you trust Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes."

"Then you don't have to worry about a thing," Seto nodded, "We wouldn't betray your trust."

"That's right," Yami nodded.

Mokuba peeked into the room, "Did someone say my name?"

"Nevermind, kiddo," Seto shook his head, "Just go back to eating…"

"I'm all done," Mokuba shrugged, walking in, "Ne…what's wrong with Yugi-niichan?  Why are you crying?"

Yugi wiped his eyes with his sleeve and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Mokuba-chan."

Mokuba nodded, "If you say so…"

"Let's get to school," Seto gathered his things, "Mokuba, did you clean up your stuff?"

Mokuba nodded, "Of course!"

"You guys ready?" Seto asked, throwing his school coat on and buttoning it up so that it flowed out the back like a cape in the back.

They nodded.

*          *          *

"Ohayo, Yugi, and…YAMI!?" Anzu blinked.

"What the hell?!" Jou exclaimed.

Yugi laughed as they walked into the classroom.  It was a bit of a nervous laugh, though.

Yami glanced at him, then at his friends, "I'm 'visiting'."

"Why…?" Anzu frowned, sitting on a desk.

"The secret of the puzzle was activated, and I can't go back into it," Yami smiled, "The seal was broken.  Seems Yugi and I figured out how."

"That's awesome!  Um…what does that mean?" Jou blinked.

"It means that Yami is free," Yugi smiled, "He's like one of us now…except he's a few years older."

"A few millennia's older…," Yami muttered.

"Your soul is," Yugi blinked, "But you…that body is of a 15 year old."

Yami paused, "Hn?  Never thought of it like that before."

Yugi sat down at his desk.

"Some'n wrong, Yug?" Jou blinked, "Ya seem kinda down in the dumps."

"That's because he's nervous about something," Yami responded.

Jou sighed, "Yug…does it have anything to do with home?  Yer home?  Maybe…you get beat'n?"

Yugi burst out in tears and put his head in his arms on his desk.

"Woa…what'd I say?  Sorry, Yug," Jou put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Yugi sniffled and got it under control, "It-it's okay…"

Yami walked over, "How did you find out about that, Jou?"

"Woa…I was right?!" Jou blinked.

"There's a new one," Anzu kept her voice down.  "Why didn't you tell us, Yugi?"

Yugi wiped his eyes fervently as tears ran down his face, "They'd…they'd…"

"Don't worry 'bout it," Jou grinned, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Ya don't hafta tell us.  I bet they threatened ya, didn't they?  Well, if Yami's involved, we don't gotta worry.  Besides…you're out buddy, Yug.  Ya think we'd let them do anything to ya without us stepping in?"

"Jou…," Yugi smiled, wiping more tears away.

"Jou's right, Yugi," Yami walked up, "Don't worry about it."

Anzu looked at Jou for a brief time, then glanced back at Yugi, "That's right…we'll come, too."

"You don't have to…"

"That's what friends are for!" Jou grinned.

"We're going to the Kaiba mansion," Yami explained, "And then over from there."

"You may not want to come and see," Yugi whispered.

"Don't you worry about a thing, Yug," Jou grinned, "We're right behind ya!"

Yugi looked at the ground, "I don't know…I…I didn't want you…you guys to see…"

"See what?" Anzu blinked, "Where you live?"

Tears filled Yugi's eyes, "Where I stay.  My…room."

"It can't be that bad, Yugi," Anzu stated.

Yugi burst out in tears again.

"Woa…woa…I'm sorry, Yugi," Anzu stammered, then glanced at Yami, "What did I say wrong?"

"I don't know," Yami shook his head, equally as puzzled, "This is the first time something like this has come up."  He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Hey.  Aibou, what's wrong?"

"I don't…," Yugi cried, "…want them to see…"

"Want us to see what, Yug?" Jou asked in a quiet voice, "It's no big deal.  It ain't gonna change the fact that we're friends, if that's what'cha worried about."

Yugi sniffled, his crying abruptly stopping.

"Wow…Jou hit the nail on the head, I guess," Anzu blinked.

Yami's eyes narrowed a bit.  He glanced at Jou.  _I'm getting concerned for Jou.  If he knows all of these sort of things, then what's going on with him…?  Come to think of it, he gets a lot more bruises then someone who just gets into fights all the time._

Just then, another voice broke into the group, "Aw…wazzis?  Widdle Yugi's cry'n again?"

"Bug off, Honda," Jou spat, "It ain't none of your concern."

"That's right," Anzu nodded, "Leave Yugi alone."

"You tak'n this, Yugi?" Honda sneered, "Be'n stood up for by a girl?  Eh?"

Suddenly, Yami grabbed Honda by the shirtfront and slammed him against the wall, glaring at him and lifting him off the ground, "Listen up, kid.  You think you're so great?  You think you're so tough?  What you're doing is cowardly!  It's the lowest of lows!  Real courage is what these three have!  They have the courage not to listen to you and to stand up for each other.  That's what real courage and friendship is.  I can't say the same for you.  I don't see anyone with you.  All your power has gotten you is loneliness."

Yugi, Jou, and Anzu stared in amazement and disbelief.

Everyone else in the class was watching.

Honda's eyes were wide as he looked at the older boy.

"And let me warn you of one thing," Yami had yet to blink while talking, the third eye on his forehead glowing faintly, only visible to Honda, "If you ever lay a finger on either Yugi, Jou, or Anzu…I will personally kick your ass.  Not even your soul will be safe from my punishment.  Got it?!"

Honda nodded in fear.

Yami dropped Honda, "Thought so."

Just then, the teacher walked in.  She was a bit early, still, so while she took attendance, everyone started to settle down.

"That was amazing!" Anzu smiled.

"Wow," Jou grinned, "I'm even more impressed by yas."

Yugi wiped his eyes and offered a smile, "Arigatou, Yami.  But did you really mean what you said?  That I have…courage?"

Yami nodded, taking the empty seat next to Yugi, "Yes.  I did.  You are courageous.  More then you know it, aibou.  Just by having the will to keep on living with what was happening with your home life.  That is courage."

Yugi wiped at the tears coming down his face, a smile stretching across his face.

Anzu smiled, then turned to Jou, "I've never seen Yugi smile so big since I met him."

Much to Yugi's dread, the school day ended soon.  Jou, Anzu, Yami, and Yugi met up with Mokuba and Seto at the mansion.

"These are you friends?" Seto glanced at the two.

Yami nodded, "Yea.  Good ones."

"I'm Anzu Mazaki."

"Everyone just calls me 'Jou'.  Katsuya Jounochi.  Yo!"

Seto nodded, and walked over to the house, "My name is Seto Kaiba."

"I'm Mokuba!  Hi!" the little boy smiled.

"Are you coming with us, Mokuba?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded, "Seto-niisama said it was alright cause that way he knows nobody'll try to grab me."

Yugi gulped.  This was becoming more and more nerve-wracking.

"Aibou?  Hey, you okay?" Yami whispered as Seto went inside to get the police who were waiting, "You're awfully pale."

Yugi whimpered but nodded.

"Don't worry, Yug," Jou put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We're here for ya."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Yugi whispered, "What if today…what if they decide to come home early?  What if…what if…"

"Shh," Yami shook his head.

"Don't cry, Yugi," Anzu whispered, "It'll be alright."

"No one's gonna hurt ya anymore," Jou nodded.

Yugi sniffled.

Just then, Seto came out, followed by four men.  Two of them wore brown clothing, one with an overcoat and the other with just a suit.  Detectives.  The other two were police officers.

"Everyone," Seto pointed them out, "These are the men."  He indicated the short officer in the suit, "This is Yamata-san."  He then turned to the tall detective, "This is Toshiba-san."  He indicated a police officer with short, spiky black hair, "This is Officer Houdo, and this is Officer Nakumano."

"Hi!" Jou grinned.

"Nice to meet you," Anzu nodded.

Mokuba bowed politely like he had been told.

"Thank you for coming," Yami nodded.

Yugi just nodded his head, too petrified to do anything or say anything.

"Well, now," Toshiba pulled out a small notebook, "Shall we get started?"

"Which one of you is Yugi?" Yamata asked.

"I-I'm Y-Yugi."

"We're not going to hurt you, Yugi," Toshiba smiled at him, "We just need you to bring us to your house.  Okay?"

Yugi stood there, unable to move.  The men were at least three or four times his size, and were very intimidating.  He found himself shaking in fear, with tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at them.  "I…I…I…"

Anzu put a hand on his shoulder, and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "It's alright, Yugi."

"Let them help you," Yami nodded, taking Yugi's hand, "Please?"

"It'll be alright, Yug," Jou nodded.

"Don't be scared," Mokuba stated, "If you start to cry, then I'm gonna cry!"

"Are you ready?" Seto asked kindly.

Yugi whimpered but nodded.  Keeping a grip on Yami's hand, he started to walk to where his house was.

"Here?" Toshiba asked as they stopped in front of a plain house with three floors.  A base level, a second level, and an attic.

Yugi was shaking uncontrollably, even with the presence of his friends.  He gazed up at the house that had caused him so much pain and grief.  

"Um…I don't want to rush you," Yamata coughed, "But we've been standing out here for five minutes now…can you show us to your room?"

Yugi whimpered, tears running down his face as his shaking hand gripped the door handle.  He dropped his hand and sunk to his knees.

"Yugi?" Anzu blinked.

"Yug?" Jou frowned.

"Yugi-niichan?" Mokuba looked over.

"Yugi?" Seto questioned.

Yami bent down next to him, "What's wrong, Yugi?"

"I…can't…," Yugi whispered, tears streaming down his face, "I can't!  I'm too scared!"

"Yugi, listen to me," Yami placed both hands down on the boy's shoulders, "You _can_ do it.  Tell yourself that you can.  We're right here with you.  We're not going to let anything happen to you.  Nothing is going to happen to you.  Be brave, Yugi.  You can do it."  He stood up, offering his hand to Yugi.

Yugi wiped his eyes, sniffling, then took the hand up.  He reached out and opened the door.  It was quiet inside, and all seemed alright.

"I have a question for you," Yamata was writing a description of the inside down, "Have the windows always been plastic?"

Yugi shook his head, "No."

"Were they glass before that?" Toshiba asked.

Yugi nodded.  He hiccupped on a sob in fear.

Yami gripped his hand, and Yugi squeezed back, frightened.

Even though the house seemed clean, there was evidence of where something had been broken.  There was even something shattered in the corner of the room, and some pushed under the rug to hide it.  Of course, the two officers easily found it.

"Glass," Houdo stood up, "Small pieces."

"Probably smashed," Nakumano agreed.

Yugi started to cry, throwing his arms around Yami, "Yami!  I can't do this!"

"Yes you can," Yami whispered, brushing Yugi's tears away.

"Don't worry, Yug," Jou nodded, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It's alright."

"You can do it, Yugi," Anzu agreed.

"Waaa!  Don't cry!" Mokuba bawled.

Seto patted his brother on the head, "It'll be alright, Yugi.  Take a deep breath.  Come on…you can do this.  You're strong."

"I'm not strong!" Yugi cried, "I'm weak!"

"How did you get that idea?" Yamata suddenly asked.

"Yamata-san!" Seto barked.

"G-gomen, Kaiba-sama," Yamata stammered, then thought for a moment, "Um…did your parents tell you that you were weak?"

Yami answered for the crying boy, "They said much more then that, didn't they, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, pulling apart.

"Can you give us a tour of your house, Yugi?" Toshiba asked.

Yugi hesitated, then nodded, "Y-yes."  He started to walk inside, and closed the door after everyone was in.  "Th-this is the entrance.  Over there where the g-glass is…that's the living room."  He walked to the other side, to where a small table was with four chairs around it, "This is the dining room."  

Everyone followed as he walked into the place with the refrigerator.

"This is the kitchen," Yugi finished.

The officers were looking around while the detectives were jotting things down.

"Can you take us upstairs?" Toshiba asked gently.

Yugi hesitated.

"Go ahead, Yugi," Seto urged.

"You can do it, Yugi," Anzu nodded.

Yugi took a deep breath, then led them to the stairs.  He started up, with them behind him.

"What's on this floor?" Toshiba asked.

Yugi pointed down the hallway, "On the l-left is where I used to be…but mom stays there now.  The right is where dad is.  Down on the left is the closet, so is the door at the end of the hall.  The other door is the bathroom."

The officers were already poking into the rooms.  They met back.

"Well?" Yamata asked.

"Found a lot of alcoholic beverages in the designated father's room," Houdo reported, "A lot of them were illegal.  Also found some narcotics.  Marijuana, mainly."

"Anything from your direction?" Toshiba asked.

"Some alcohol, but other then that, not anything suspicious," Nakumano reported.

"Okay, Yugi," Yamata turned to the boy, "I have two questions for you."

Yugi glanced at his friends, who all nodded encouragingly.  He looked back at them, but still couldn't stop shaking.  Even as Yami gripped his hand to assure him that it's alright.

"First," Yamata was poised to write, "Does your father drink?  Excessively, I mean?"

Yugi nodded shakily.

"Okay," Yamata nodded, "Second question.  We found narcotics in the room.  Do you know what narcotics are?"

Yugi nodded.

"Were they prescribed to your father?" Yamata asked.

Yugi shook his head.

Yamata nodded, "Thank you, Yugi.  That's all the questions I have."

"Yugi…does your father go out to drink?  Say…to a bar?" Toshiba asked.

Yugi nodded, "Y-yea…"

"Does he have a steady income?  A job?" Yamata joined in.

Yugi shifted from foot to foot and nodded, "Y-yea…"

"Does your mother work?" Yamata asked.

Yugi nodded, a tear running down his face.

Seto held up his hand, "Woa there, you two.  Ease up on the questions.  Give him some time.  This isn't easy for him."

"Gomen, Kaiba-sama."

"My apologies, Kaiba-sama."

"Don't apologize to me," Seto shook his head.

Yami squeezed Yugi's hand.  //How are you holding up?//

/I'm scared…I want to leave.  I don't want to be here.  I don't ever want to come back!/

//Easy there.// Yami gripped Yugi's hand.  

"Are you alright, Yug?" Jou asked gently.

"Just take some deep breaths like Seto said earlier," Anzu suggested.

Mokuba couldn't find anything to say.  He sort of understood what was going on.  He was smart for his age, being the brother of Seto Kaiba.  But he didn't know what 'narcotics' were and all the other things they talked about.  What did his parents having jobs have to do with this?

"When you're ready," Toshiba smiled down at Yugi.

Yugi walked forward and reached up to the rope hanging down from the ceiling.  He pulled it, and a staircase pulled down, revealing a door at the top.  Here, Yugi paused.

Yugi looked at Yami.

Yami nodded, offering a smile, "It's alright, aibou."  

"Is your room up here?" Toshiba asked kindly.

Yugi nodded, pointing a shaky finger up the stairs.

Anzu walked over to him and embraced him briefly, "Stop shaking.  Everything will be alright."  She pulled away.

Yugi wiped his eyes.

//She's right.  Go ahead.  It's alright.//

Yugi glanced at Yami, then slowly started up the stairs.  Tears ran down his face, and he was so scared he thought he was going to pass out.  _My heart's racing…my hands are sweaty…I'm dizzy…it's hard to breathe…there's a lump in my throat…my stomach hurts…_Yugi continued up until he reached the top.  Shaking worse then ever, he took hold of the door knob, and pushed the door open, letting more tears fall down his face.  He choked on a sob, stepping into the musty attic room.

The others followed him in.

The officers didn't have much to inspect.  But they looked at the conditions.  The detectives were so busy writing things down a mile a minute, they didn't ask any questions yet.

Mokuba's jaw dropped open.  Seto had told him not to say anything, so he bit back what he was going to say.

Jou's eyes flashed a bit angrily.  _At least I have a room…all Yugi has is this cold attic and some meager things.  Plus the beatings…damn, I wanna beat the shit outta his parents._

Anzu's hands flew to her mouth in shock.  _This is what Yugi's had to live in for the past few months?!  This is horrible!  You can't even call this living!_

Seto's eyes narrowed.  _Those people…they must be sick bastards to treat a child this way.  A little boy who is no more then 10 years old._

Yami looked around.  Everything was there just like they had left it.  

Yamata approached them as Toshiba took notes while the officers inspected everything.

They looked up.

"This is the serious part," Yamata said solemnly, "Yugi, you have to answer these questions.  Can you do that for us?"

Yugi whimpered but nodded.

"How long have you been living in the attic?" Yamata asked.

Seto hissed at him, "Yes or no questions was the deal, Yamata-san."

"Kaiba-sama, I apologize, but I have to know," Yamata responded, "This is serious child abuse, here."

"No breaking the deal," Seto responded, "Find out with yes or no questions.  This is hard for Yugi as it is.  Don't make him explain things."

Yamata sighed in frustration.  He turned to the shaking boy, "Okay…Yugi…have you been living in here for more then two months?"

Yugi nodded.

"More then four months?" Yamata asked.

Yugi nodded again, shaking harder.

"More then six months?" Yamata asked.

Yugi whimpered and nodded, then burst out, "Around eight or nine months!"  Tears ran down his face.

Yami gripped his hand.

"Yug…," Jou whispered.

"Oh, God…," Anzu felt tears of her own run down her face.

Mokuba gripped his brother's leg, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the dirty place.  _I don't understand…how can anyone survive living in something like this for eight or nine months?_

Yamata nodded, writing it down, "Now, Yugi, you have to answer me truthfully.  We just want to help you.  Can you answer us honestly?"

Yugi gulped, butterflies in his stomach.  He nodded, putting a hand over his stomach.  _I have never been more afraid I my life.  I feel sick…_

"Yugi," Yamata said sternly, "Can you answer my questions honestly?"

Yugi nodded, feeling a horrible taste in his mouth.  _My stomach really hurts…and I'm dizzy…I'm gonna be sick…I just wanna pass out…_Tears ran down his face.

"Hold on," Jou interrupted, "Mebbe we should wait a bit…"

Anzu nodded, "Yea.  Yugi's really scared!"

"We can't wait," Yamata shook his head, "His parents will be home in less then an hour."

//Take a deep breath, aibou.  Calm down.//

/…I feel sick…/

//Shh.  Let's just get this over with.  Then you can rest back at Seto's place.//

/…I think I'm gonna throw up…I feel really sick…/

//You're just scared.  Take some deep breaths, and you'll be fine.//

/…I'm gonna throw up…/

//Hush.  You're going to be just fine.//

/…I really don't feel well…/

Yami knelt down next to Yugi, and rubbed his back, "You're going to be just fine, you hear me?  Calm down and take some deep breaths."

"What's wrong?" Toshiba came over.

"Yugi doesn't feel well," Yami responded.  He glanced at Yugi, who was pale and shaky and sweaty.

"It'll be alright, Yugi," Toshiba knelt down, smiling at the boy.  He placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "You're safe.  Your friends are all here.  They came here for you.  See?  Thatta boy.  You're doing just great.  Don't worry…in a few minutes, this will all be over with, and you can go back to Kaiba-sama's place and get some rest.  All you have to do first is answer a couple of minor questions.  Can you do that, brave guy?"

Yugi wiped his eyes and gulped.  He nodded.

"Atta boy," Toshiba smiled at him, "Now…is it cold in here?  Do you feel cold?"

Yugi nodded.  He was afraid that if he spoke, he would throw up instead.  He was still a bit nervous, but calmed down.  In fact, he felt a bit more comfortable around Toshiba.  He didn't like the others, but Toshiba was alright.

Toshiba smiled, "This isn't so hard, is it?  Do your parents hurt you?"

Yugi nodded.

"Do they hit you?"

Another nod.

"Have they ever put your life in danger?"

Yugi held up two fingers.

"Twice?" Toshiba jotted it down.

Yami glanced at Yugi.  _He didn't even tell me about this…when was his life in danger?!  I bet he didn't tell me because he didn't want his parents hurt.  Damn.  Yugi's too kind for his own good._

Jou swore in his head.  _Shit.  Yug's life was in danger.  Sure, pops beats me, but he doesn't do noth'n more then that.  A black eye now and then, a bloody nose…a cracked rib is the worse he's done._

Anzu didn't know how much more she could take.  She had a feeling Mokuba felt the same way, since the small boy had tears running down his face.  

Seto's eyes shone with tears threatening to fall.  _Damn…if this had continued any longer……no, I'd rather not think of that._

"Was it your father?" Toshiba asked.

Yugi nodded, gripping Yami's hand.

Yami squeezed back.  //I'm here, aibou.  It's alright.//

"We'll ask what he did later," Toshiba smiled, "Were you ever sent to the hospital?"

Yugi held up a shaky finger.

Toshiba wrote it down.  "Once.  Okay…have you ever run away from home before?"

Yugi shook his head.

"Okay," Toshiba nodded, then smiled and patted Yugi on the shoulder, standing up and putting the note pad away, "Okay!  We're all done questioning for today.  You did a great job, Yugi.  You should be proud of yourself."

Yugi continued to cry softly.

"We should go, Kaiba-sama," Toshiba nodded, "We're done questioning for the day."

Seto nodded, "Alright.  If you all want, you can hang out at my place while I speak with the detectives and the police before they leave.  Yugi, you can rest.  Yami, will you stay with him?"

Yami nodded, already bending down to carry the shaking boy.  

Yugi gratefully got onto Yami's back, and rested his head into the back of Yami's shoulder.

Yami gently supported him and stood up, "Let's get out of here.  I've had enough of this hell hole."

They nodded and left.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

-sama – Master (used at the end of a person's name when addressing that person or referring to that person)


	10. Jou's Secret

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 10

Yugi was asleep in the bed he had used before, with Yami gently placing a cold cloth on his forehead.  Shortly after leaving the house, Yugi told Yami that he really felt sick.  Yami tried to talk him through it, but he felt Yugi's physical body suffering from it, and they had to stop.  Yugi had thrown up, and was running a fever by the time they brought him back.  They had gotten some medicine into him, but then he fell right asleep.

Jou and Anzu were in the room, too.

"He's so pale," Anzu whispered, brushing some of Yugi's bangs out of his face.

"Just give him some time," Jou crossed his arms, leaning against one of the beds as he sat on the floor.  He looked down and closed his eyes, "Yug was really scared.  No bully could get him that worked up.  Not even Honda."

"But will he be alright?" Anzu whispered, "Mentally?"

"I don't know," Jou opened his eyes and gazed sadly at the ground, finally letting a couple tears trickle down his face.  He wiped them away, "Dammit.  I was try'n to be strong for Yug."

"And just when he stopped stammering and was getting better," Anzu sighed, depressed.

"You did a fine job, Jou," Yami nodded, "It's alright.  Yugi's strong.  He'll be fine."

"You're right," Jou nodded.

"I really wish I could stay here," Anzu shook her head, "But mom will have a fit.  Can you tell Yugi that I said to feel better when he wakes up?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "I'll be sure to do that, Anzu.  Take care of yourself."

Anzu nodded, "Thanks.  Bye!"  She left.

Yami glanced at Jou, "It's past seven.  Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Nah.  Pops doesn't care either way," Jou shrugged.

Yami looked at him for a while, then spoke up, "Jou…does your father hurt you?"

Jou started, looking around like a scared rabbit for a little while, "Wha…what do you mean…?  N-noth'n goes on…"

"That doesn't sound too convincing," Yami went over and sat next to him, "How old are you again?"

"Eleven."

"And you only live with your dad?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

"Mom and dad got divorced when I was about eight," Jou looked at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes and trickling down his face, "And me an' my sister were separated."

"You have a sister?" Yami asked.

Jou nodded, "Yea.  She's two years younger then me, but she lives in the next town over.  I don't get ta see her much, or my mom.  And my sister's eyesight ain't so good…it was never good.  I already told Yugi…that's why I got a job.  For her."  He wiped his eyes.

"Jou…," Yami softened, "…you really are a good person."

"Thanks for the compliment, but I think I'm go'n straight to hell," Jou smiled, self-mockingly, "I stole…"

"Past sins, if not that bad, can be repented for," Yami said solemnly, "I already told Yugi, and Seto knows as well, but I killed people before with the Shadow Games.  That time I told you and Yugi to run to the bench?  Remember?  I was using the Shadow Realm.  During those games, people can lose their souls or even die.  Even though stealing isn't right, it's nothing compared to the deeds I have done."

Jou looked at the ground, wiping more tears away, "I jus' want things to be alright, ya know?"  his voice cracked with the tears, "I didn't want Yug to hafta be subjected to the kinda stuff I go through.  He's too nice for that.  I figured that pops hitting me was a way of them guys from above watch'n us tell'n me that what I'm do'n is wrong."

Yami put a hand on Jou's shoulder, "Nobody deserves to be beaten like that.  If Yugi hadn't begged me not to hurt his parents, I would have beat those two sick parents of his up.  And, I don't even think those are his real parents."

"No?  He was adopted?"

"I'm not sure," Yami shook his head, "I'm sure we'll find out soon.  Anyway, why don't you have something done about your father?"

"He told me never to tell nobody," Jou whispered, "Threatened me, even."

"So that's how you knew everything about Yugi's situation," Yami whispered.

Jou nodded, wiping his eyes again.  "I dunno what to do…"

"Well, I certainly can't sit still and let him hurt you," Yami smiled, "You're my friend.  You're Yugi's friend.  Yugi wouldn't sit still, either, if he found out that you were getting beaten as well."

"Yea, but unlike Yug," Jou shook his head, "I don't got the courage to tell any cops about it.  After all, I have a juvenile record for stealing, once."

"_Once_," Yami emphasized, "Listen to me, Jou, everyone has courage.  It's just where and when to use it."

"I can't do what Yug just did today," Jou shook his head, "I wouldn't even be able to get into the room."

Yami shook his head, "Here's what I want you to do.  I want you to go downstairs and tell Seto."

"Why…?"

"While the cops are still here," Yami replied, "So you, Seto, and Toshiba…ask for him to go with you, he's nicer…can go over to your place."

"I can't do that, Yami…"

"It's either now or Seto will have to call them all over again when he looks at the security camera tapes later," Yami smirked.

"You sly dog…," Jou whispered, then grinned, wiping his eyes, "Ya care about me that much to trick me into getting help?  Man…I got some good friends…"  He buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

Yami put a hand on his shoulder and then rubbed his back.

A small voice spoke up from the bed nearby, "Only 'cause you're such a good friend to all of us, Jou.  Because you care so much.  You have a big heart."

Yami glanced up, "Yugi…"

Yugi smiled despite his pale face.  He was still laying down, but was on his side so he could face them, "Jou, please ask Seto to help.  You can do it.  I know you can.  You believed in me back there.  I believe in you.  I know you can do it."

"Yug…," Jou wiped his eyes, "Sorry…I was try'n not to cry…"

"It's okay to cry," Yugi whispered, his eyes feeling heavy again.

Jou nodded and stood up, "Alright, I'll do it!  Yugi, get some rest.  Thanks for everything, man.  Oh, Anzu says to 'get better soon', too.  I'll tell Seto now.  See ya later!"  He waved and went out the door.

Yami chuckled, "That Jou…"  he turned back towards Yugi, and walked back over, sitting on the bed in front of him, and smoothing back Yugi's hair comfortingly.

"How are you feeling?" Yami whispered gently.

"Tired," Yugi responded weakly.

Yami placed a hand on Yugi's forehead, "You still feel feverish."

"But I'm not afraid," Yugi whispered.

"Eh?" Yami blinked.

Yugi sat up, ignoring the dizziness, and hugged Yami, closing his eyes, "I'm not afraid, because my big brother is there for me.  I love you, Yami."

Yami hugged Yugi, "I love you too, aibou.  Now, lay back and get some rest.  I'll be right here."

Yugi nodded and lay back down, snuggling under the covers with a smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	11. Being Brothers

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 11

Seto nodded, "I see."  He looked at the younger boy who had shakily told him.

Toshiba looked at him, "Can you take us to your place?"

"Yea," Jou nodded, "If Yug did it, then I can, too!  They told me!"

"That's right," Seto nodded, "You can do it.  I'll come.  Toshiba, will you accompany us?  We only need one.  Officer Houdo, would you also do us the honor?"

Officer Houdo bowed his head respectfully, "It would be my honor, Kaiba-sama."

Seto nodded, smiling, "That's alright."

"Don't worry about Yugi and Mokuba," Jou grinned, "Yami's got it wrapped!  He may not look it, but he's a really great guy!"

Seto smiled, "Yea.  But will you be alright, Jounochi?"

"Call me 'Jou'.  Sure.  I ain't as brave as Yug, but I'll give it my best," Jou nodded.

"I'm sure you're just as brave as Yugi," Toshiba smiled.

Seto nodded, then placed a hand on Jou's shoulder, "You ready?"

Jou nodded, "Yea!"  _That's right…whaddo I have ta be afraid of?  Seto's gonna be there, and if Yugi trusts him, then so do I.  He must be a great friend if he organized this entire police thing to help.  And besides…I can't let Yugi down.  He put his faith in me that I can do it.  I can't let him down._

"Let's go."

Jou nodded, "Yea! Pops ain't com'n home till he's done at the bar."

"Let's go, Jou," Seto nodded.  They headed out to do a small investigation.  But before that, Yamata turned to him, "Kaiba-sama.  I'll get the papers filled out and the procedures done.  I have all the information on the Yugi case we need to stop this.  And more.  We will eventually need to go on trial, and Yugi is going to have to tell us how his life was in danger.  But for now, I will get the arrest warrants and search warrants.  Until then."  He bowed respectfully.

Seto nodded, "Good job.  Jou.  Let's go before your father comes home."

"This is very interesting," Toshiba said to Seto as Jou led them, "We may have to get arrest warrants for his father, too.  From what I've seen of this group of kids, they're very honest."

"Yea.  I'm sure Jou is telling the truth.  It doesn't sound as severe as Yugi's case, but a case is a case here."  

Seto nodded.  "Let's hurry…it's already past nine."

They nodded.

It was dark when they got there.  Jou peered in and signaled them into the small apartment, "Now, my room's over there.  It's normal…ain't noth'n like Yug's…"

Toshiba went in and looked around, "Does your father drink excessively?"

"Hell yea," Jou nodded, "I'm surprised he has any brain cells left after drinking all that shit."

Toshiba nodded and poked around, then spoke, "You don't have to be nervous."

"Wh-who says I'm nervous?" Jou's eyes darted around.

Seto placed a hand on Jou's shoulder, "Relax.  You're tense."

"Sorry," Jou whispered, looking down, "I just…don't want him to come home, ya know…?  I don't want him to find out…"

"He won't," Seto assured him.

"What happened to your mother, if I may ask?" Toshiba went back to him.

"First," Seto interrupted, "Is there a case?"

"Broken bottles all over the place, blood on the walls…anyone who thinks that there isn't a case here doesn't know what they're talking about," Toshiba finished jotting more notes down, then turned to Jou, "Can you answer a few questions?"

Jou nodded.  He felt himself shaking uncontrollably.  _I wonder if this was how Yugi felt…_

"I'll repeat my earlier question," Toshiba got his pencil ready to right, "Why do you live with your father?"

"My parents got divorced," Jou stated, "My mom and Shizuka live a few blocks away.  She goes to a different school and all cause of the distance, but I can take the bus…"

"Who is 'Shizuka'?"

"My sister."

"Older or younger?" Toshiba asked.

"Younger," Jou stated.

"Okay…what's your mom like?" Toshiba asked.

Jou got quiet as tears filled his eyes.  "She's nice…and kind.  She's really considerate and there for us.  She won't let us take any shit from nobody.  And she loved us a lot.  Still does."  He wiped his eyes quickly with his arm.  _I miss her…_

Seto gripped his shoulder gently.

Jou sniffled.

Toshiba nodded, waiting.

"I'm ready," Jou nodded after a moment.

"Has your father ever put your life in danger?" Toshiba asked.

Jou shook his head, "The worst he's done is crack a couple of ribs.  I did have to go to the hospital for it once cause the muscle was messed up around it…found out I had it broken."

"Okay…," Toshiba wrote it down.  "How many times did you end up in the hospital?"

"Every time in my life?"

Toshiba shook his head, "No.  As a result of your father beating you."

"Um…about three times, I think," Jou shrugged, "Nothing really serious.  Mostly cause of cracked or broken ribs.  Except one time when he broke my fingers."

Toshiba was writing it down.

Jou took that moment to take a deep breath.  He felt warmth behind him, and stayed close to it for comfort.

Seto blinked when Jou moved closer to him, but kept a hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Okay…," Toshiba looked up, "One more question, and I think we can leave.  How long have you been living with your father?"

"Um…," Jou counted on his fingers, "…about two or three years."

Toshiba nodded, "Okay.  And, you're twelve, right?"

"Eleven," Jou corrected.

"Eleven," Toshiba wrote it down.  "Thank you, Katsuya.  That's all."

Jou wiped his eyes but managed a grin, "Hey…all my friends just call me 'Jou'!"  He sighed in relief that it was over and sunk to his knees.

"You alright?" Seto bent down next to him.

"Yea…my legs just feel like jelly, that's all," Jou wiped his eyes again.

Seto helped him up, "Can you walk?  We can go now."

Jou nodded, "Yea."

"Good.  Let's go," Seto stated.  Toshiba led them out, and Seto helped Jou until Jou felt better.

*          *          *

***Dream***

Strong hands pulled the bundle out of the river.  "Ho?"

"What's up?" another fisher looked over at his partner.

"I was catching fish," the first man said.  He had spiky blonde hair and lightning-bolt looking bangs.  He wore overalls and a long sleeved shirt.  "And I suddenly pulled up this…"  He gasped.

"What?" the other guy dropped his rod.  He was taller, with clean cut brown hair and wore a fishing outfit.  He went over, "What!?"

"It's…a kid," the first one whispered, "A little baby…"

The second guy peered over, "Holy shit.  Is it dead…?"

The first one set the bundle down and started to check, "No…he swallowed a lot of water, and he's running a high fever.  But he's not dead yet."

"What should we do?" the younger guy asked.

"What else?  Take him to town.  We have to get this child to a doctor," the first guy stood up, holding the child close.

The child coughed.

"He's not crying," the second one said as they left their things and ran for town.

"He's unconscious," the first man replied as they ran, "We must hurry!  Or he'll die!"

***End Dream***

Yugi woke with a start, pushing the covers off himself.  It was hot…too hot.  He remembered the dream, more tears running down his face.  He shivered.

"Aibou?  You okay?" Yami wrapped his arms around the small boy.  "Another dream?"

Yugi nodded, closing his eyes.

"Daijoubu," Yami whispered, holding the boy to him.

"The man…saved the boy," Yugi whispered, "The baby…a fisherman found him.  But he looks so familiar…like I've seen him before…"  

Scenes flashed through his mind.  A young man…carrying him…the fisherman…an old man…a familiar old man…leaving a child in the care of a couple……

Yugi clutched his head in his hands, letting out a pained shout.

Yami swore, "Shit!  Not again!  Yugi!  Yugi, it's alright!"

"I can't remember…!" Yugi shouted, crying, "I can't…!  But there's…there's the man!  The man who saved the baby was……he was…!"

Flashes.  An old man…caring for him…giving him something…smiling…smiling…

Yugi cried in pain, doubling over and holding his head, shaking.  His eyes were wide.

"Yugi!?" Yami wrapped an arm around him, "Yugi, pull yourself together!"

Yugi turned and grabbed onto Yami's shirt, pulling him into the older boy and crying into him.

"Woa…Yugi…" Yami whispered, then wrapped his arms around him, "What's wrong?"

"The man…in my dreams…," Yugi whispered, "Who saved the baby…he was my grandpa.  I'm sure of it.  Then that baby was…me…"  he started to cry, "My dad was…!  He was…!"

Yami blinked, holding the crying boy.  

"Who am I?!" Yugi shouted, crying.

Yami held Yugi tighter, comforting him, "Oh, Yugi…"

Yugi cried into him, "Who…?  Who am I…?  Where did I come from…?"

Yami started to rock him back and forth, "Yugi…I don't know.  I don't know what's going on, or what it all means.  But I swear…I'll help you find your way."

"Yami…!" Yugi sobbed.  "You're always looking out for me…"

"That's because I love you," Yami whispered, rubbing Yugi's back, "I can't just sit by and let something hurt you.  I'm here for you."

Yugi sniffled, then hugged his newfound brother.  "Aishiteru."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Aishiteru – I love you


	12. Shadow Justice

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 12

Anzu looked up as Yugi walked into the class.  She ran over and hugged him briefly.

Yugi blinked, startled.

Anzu broke apart, "Yugi…are you alright?  How are you feeling?"

Yugi put on a false smile, "I'm okay…"

"If you're hurt'n, then tell us," Jou walked in, "Let us help ya."

Yugi sat down in his seat and let the tears fall, "I…don't know where I'm from.  I don't know who my real parents are.  I…I know I was…adopted…"

Jou and Anzu went silent.  

"My dreams told me," Yugi whispered, then bent his head towards the ground, looking at the floor, "Everything.  That my dad was killed saving me from a horrible monster.  I was saved, but then…and the Silver Fang…she saved me, too.  And then grandpa found me…but I don't know if he really is my grandpa.  I'm not sure of anything anymore.  I just…want to know who I am."

"That's deep," Jou whispered.

Anzu sniffled, "That's so…sad…"

"Oh, Jou, how did the investigation go?" Yugi turned to his friend.

"Don't try to switch the conversation," Jou shook his head, "But it went fine.  The detectives are making court dates now.  The arrest warrants went out.  Your um, parents and my pops will prob'ly be locked up today.  But…Yug, don't you worry bout it so much.  I mean, all that deep stuff…"

"I just want to know…," Yugi whispered, "…where did we come from?  Where did I come from?  Where's my real home?  And what happened all those years ago?  Why am I just starting to remember it now?"

"Yugi…," Anzu whispered, then gave his shoulder a squeeze, "…you haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

Yugi looked down.

"You're still pale," Anzu continued, "Why didn't you stay back and rest today?"

"I couldn't stand to sit still," Yugi whispered, "I just…have a feeling…that's all.  That I can't just sit around."  In truth, he didn't feel well at all.  He just wanted to go rest, but the questions plaguing him kept him from staying still.

"What about Yami?" Jou asked.

"Getting some things from 'home'," Yugi responded, "And hanging out at the Kaiba mansion."  He resisted the urge to cough, not wanting his friends to get concerned.

"Well, we'll help ya," Jou nodded, "Whatever ya need."

"Arigatou," Yugi smiled.

After school, Yugi was stopping by the post office to pick up the mail.  As he walked out, he noticed that one of the letters was on faded and old looking paper.  He pulled it out and, putting the others in his bag, started to open it and read it.  

Yugi stopped walking when he finished, the letter shaking in his hands.  Tears ran down his face.  He started to run, and didn't stop until he was back at the Kaiba mansion.  He burst through the door, startling Yami, Seto, and Mokuba, who were sitting around in the living room.

"Yami!!" Yugi cried, "Yami!  Trouble!"  He tripped over the rug and fell on his face.  

"Yugi…?" Yami went over, helping him up, "Are you alright…?"

Yugi coughed, then held up the letter, "Look!"

Yami took it and read it.

Yugi-

I wanted to just let you know that I love you.  Very much.  Don't worry about your old man here.  But there's something I need to tell you.  Something important.  Yugi, I know this may be hard for you to understand since you're still young, but you were adopted.  I found you one day, floating down the river as a tiny baby.  I do believe that we are related, but you have no relation to Shike and Takada.  They were two friends of my fishing buddy that offered to take you in.  I felt that, since you are ten, you should know.  I hope you grow up to be a fine man, Yugi.  I'm sure you will.  Be strong.  As for myself, well, I'm going to enjoy the Rainforest around me, here.  They say it's the best.  So long, Yugi.  Take care.

-Grandpa

Yami looked at Yugi.  _He recognized what it was.  Even at his age.  It's…_

"What is it?" Seto asked.

"…jiichan's final words," Yugi whispered, tears slipping down his face.

Yami nodded, "Although he doesn't come right out and say it, something's wrong.  So he's in the Rainforest…?"

Yugi grabbed onto Yami's sleeve, "We have to save him, Yami!  He's in trouble!  I know it!  We have to!"

"What do you plan to do?" Yami glared at him, "The Rainforest that's 'the best' is in South America.  We're in Japan!"

Yugi coughed, crying as well, "There has to be something…!  I'll earn the money to fly there!  I'll get us passage…!"

"What about the trial?" Yami asked.

"Jiichan's in trouble!" Yugi shouted, sobbing, "I can't abandon him!  He saved my life!"  He coughed again, then looked at Yami and whispered, "Please, Yami…?"

"Getting there can be a problem," Yami paused.

"No worries," Seto shook his head, "I have a personal plane.  I'm sure we can fit in there."

"Can it hold six people?" Yami asked.

"Six?" Seto frowned, "Well…it might be able to…but why six?"

"I want Jou and Anzu to come along," Yami nodded, "We may need their help."  He bent down and embraced Yugi, "Stop crying, okay?  We're gong after your grandpa."

Yugi sniffled.

"Yugi, call Jou and Anzu and tell them what's going on.  Seto, can you and Mokuba prepare some supplies?" Yami started to walk towards the door.

"What about you?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"I have some…unfinished business to attend to," Yami smirked, and walked out.

Yugi stood up, frowning, "Yami…"

*          *          *

Yami walked down the street, one hand in his pocket.  _Sorry, aibou.  But criminal justice isn't enough for these two._  He continued on to the temporary prison where Shike and Takada were being held.  

The man behind the desk didn't even look up from what he was doing, "It's visiting hours.  Go right ahead."

Yami smiled and proceeded through the door without a word.  He walked down the hall until he reached another door, then went through it.  There were a few prison cells there, with different people in them.  Yami walked down the cells until he found the one where Shike and Takada were.  They were yelling at each other through the bars separating them.

Yami smirked, then laughed.

Shike and Takada glanced at him.

"You two are hopeless!" Yami chuckled, "Even in a situation such as this, you still carry on like infants."

"Who the hell're you?!" Takada demanded.

"Butt out!" Shike shouted.

"Well, I was going to offer you a chance to get out of here," Yami shrugged, "But if you're not interested…"

"What do we have to do?" Takada was at the bars instantly.

Shike was standing there, too.  "Tell us."

"Now you want my help?" Yami smirked, "Fine.  We play a game."

"That's it?" Takada blinked, then laughed, "That's it?!"

"Simple," Shike agreed with a sly grin.

"Yes…normally," the third eye on Yami's forehead glowed and he snapped his fingers.

The plane around them shifted, so it was just the three of them standing in a field of purple and black, with no definite bottom or top.

Shike and Takada looked around.

"…except in this game," Yami smirked, "You play for your lives."

Yami smirked.

Shike and Takada looked around.

"What the hell are you up to, kid?!  Who the fuck are you?!" Takada demanded.

"I'm sure you won't be around much longer to remember my name," Yami responded.

"What?!" Shike and Takada exclaimed.

Yami laughed.

"I thought you said we are playing a game…," Shike huffed at him.

"We are," Yami pointed.

A field appeared, leading into a rocky outcropping that led to three separate rock bridges, that were very thin and fragile.  Under them was a boiling pool of black goo, bubbling and waiting to swallow whoever fell in it up.

"What the hell kinda trick is this?!" Takada demanded.

"It's no trick," Yami responded calmly, "You chickening out?  Even if you do, it's too late to back out now.  You can either play, or automatically lose.  Your choice."

"Fine.  We'll play your fucking game," Takada growled.

"What do we gotta do?  Cross those fucking thin things?" Shike pointed.

Yami stood calmly, "Rules?  Alright.  We each stand at the beginning of one of the bridges.  It doesn't matter which one because they're all the same.  We'll see the same illusion at the other end of the bridge.  We move across the bridge as fast as we can without falling.  The first one to the opposite end where the illusion is will be the winner."

"That's it?" Shike blinked.

"Of course it's not 'it'," Yami replied, "The bridge will crumble if your intentions are that of evil.  It will remain solid if they are good.  It all depends on the image you will see."

"I still don't see the point," Shike grunted.

"It's so damn easy…"

Yami chuckled, "Think so?  You want to try it?"

"What do we get when we win?" Takada demanded.

"If you win," Yami started to walk over, "I'll make sure that all charges against you are cleared, and you go free.  However…if I win, or should you fall into the Immobilizing Goo, your souls will take the punishment."

"I dunno what the hell all that shit was you just said," Takada stood at the beginning of his chosen bridge, "But I'm winning."

Shike stood by hers.

"Well, then, let's begin," Yami stated, "I'll go first."  He stepped onto the rocky bridge.

Shike followed, then Takada.

Suddenly, the path behind them vanished, and the only thing they could see was the rest of the bridge, the Immobilizing Goo below, and something shimmering on the opposite side.

"Hey…what gives…?!" Takada shouted.

"Once begun you can not stop," Yami replied, "You have to move forward.  You have no choice."

"Bastard." Takada growled.

Yami glanced up, "Now…look up.  The image is coming into focus.  The first one to get there wins."

Shike and Takada prepared to dash across the rock as fast as they dared to do so, while Yami just stood there calmly.

The illusion formed into a person.  Small, with spiky hair and an orange sweatshirt…

"Yugi!" Shike and Takada growled at the same time.

Yami smirked, "Let the games begin."  He started forward at a casual pace.

Shike and Takada were practically falling off the bridge to reach the illusion, which they thought was real.

"When I get my hands on ya for blabb'n…!" Takada was shouting.

"I'm going to do more then what I did last time!" Shike shouted, dashing forward.

Takada took a moment to look around as he went.  The strange boy was far behind him and Shike.  He smirked, "We're gonna win.  No way that punk kid can catch up to us now."  He grinned maliciously at the image of Yugi, "Time for a beat'n, kid!"

Suddenly, the rock around Shike and Takada started to rumble, causing them to stop running.

Shike fell to her knees, trying to stay stable as the ground shook around her.  "What the hell's going on…!?"

"It's a fucking earth quake!" Takada tried to regain his balance.  He turned to go back the way he came, but found nothing but empty space and the goo underneath, "Wha…what the hell…?!"

Just then, the ground under both Shike and Takada opened up, and they went flying towards the Immobilizing Goo.  As soon as they touched it, they stopped, unable to move a muscle.

Yami stopped walking, and everything disappeared.  The two were still frozen, but standing back in the purple void.

"I told you," Yami smiled, walking up to them, "What would happen should you have evil intent upon the mirage.  Now, I shall enjoy destroying your souls.  Much harsher then my original punishment.  But…after what you two did to Yugi and all those times that I was unable to help out upon his request that I not hurt you…this is my only time to do this.  It's not revenge…it's punishment.  Punishment for your sick behavior and harming of an innocent child.  Now, then…"  He held out his hand, and the third eye glowed on his forehead, emitting waves of energy.  Suddenly, the waves flew into the two just standing there, unable to move.

"Soul Break!" Yami shouted.

Shike and Takada didn't even have time to gasp as their souls were ripped from their bodies and sent down to the very pits of Hell.  The two soulless husks fell over, no longer requiring a spell to keep them from moving.

Yami wiped his forehead.  _Purging two souls at the same time sure takes it out of you.  At least it's over._  He sighed, and the scene changed back to the prison cages.  The two soulless husks that used to be Shike and Takada were just sitting up against the wall, not moving or talking.  Their eyes stared blankly ahead, not seeing anything.  

_They're just living puppets now_, Yami thought.  _Nothing more to do here._  With that, he turned and walked away, his deeds unknown to even the security cameras.  For, to them, it appeared that he just stood there, staring at the two prisoners the entire time.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Jiichan – Grandpa


	13. Lift off to Adventure

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 13

Jou looked around the living room as he sat there with Anzu and Yugi.  Seto was preparing some more things they would need and Mokuba was taking a nap.

"What happened ta Yami?" Jou asked, playing with his backpack of things he brought.

"When he came back," Yugi shook his head, "He said he was exhausted.  He was a little pale…he went to lay down."

"Gee…I hope he's not getting sick, too," Anzu sighed.

"What do you mean, 'too'?" Jou frowned.

"Well, Yugi got sick the other day…," Anzu pointed out.

"B-but I'm fine now!" Yugi smiled, trying to mask the headache pounding in his ears.

"Are you sure?" Anzu went over to him, "You look pale."

Yugi blinked, then smiled, "I'm okay!  Just tired!"

"Well, we've got time," Jou pointed out, relaxing on one of the couches, "Why don't'cha take a nap?"

Yugi looked at the ground.  _Getting some rest does sound good…I am really tired…and I don't feel that well.  _

Anzu gently took him by the shoulders, and pushed him down onto the couch so he was laying down, "You look terrible.  Get some rest before we go."

Yugi allowed her to do that, then curled up a bit and closed his eyes.  He was asleep within seconds.

Anzu sighed and sat back down on the couch next to Jou.  "I'm really getting worried about him, Jou."

"You, too?" Jou looked at her.

Anzu nodded, "He's been so pale ever since we all went to his…house.  And sometimes he appears to be in a daze, or looks like he's in pain."

"And he don't look like he's been sleep'n well," Jou nodded, "He's always so dead tired now.  And he looks spooked.  Like he'd seen some'n.  He told us a bit about his dreams, and that he was adopted.  I think it's bother'n him more then he's letting on."

Anzu agreed, "You think so, too?  He's so sensitive…but he tries to hide his pain."

Jou nodded, "As soon as he told me the situation, I jumped to volunteer to help.  He didn't even hafta ask me."

"Let's just make sure that he knows that we're here for him," Anzu nodded.

"It's the least we c'n do," Jou agreed.

Yugi stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

The two friends nodded at one another.  They would protect their friend and their friendship.

Yugi woke up to talking.  He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Finally awake, sleepy-head?" Jou grinned.  "We was just about to leave without ya!"

"Jou!" Anzu glared at him, then smiled, "How do you feel, Yugi?"

"I'm okay," Yugi yawned.

"Taking a nap, aibou?" Yami smiled.  

"He was out like a light!" Jou declared.

Seto chuckled, "He still looks like he's asleep.  Yugi, wake up."

Yugi yawned again.

"We're leaving now, Yugi," Yami smiled, extending his hand, "Sa."

Yugi took the hand, and got to his feet.  His head started to hurt again, and he felt a cough well up in his chest, but he pushed it down, not wanting to delay the trip.

"Where's Mokuba?" Yugi asked, blinking sleep from his vision.

"He's staying at our aunt's place," Seto responded, "It's safer there for him.  I don't want him to come.  It may get dangerous."

"Makes sense," Yugi yawned.

"Come on, aibou," Yami smiled, "You can sleep in the plane if you want."

"P-plane?" Yugi turned white.

"Yea," Anzu nodded, "We're going flying."

Seto was already out the door, and they were following towards the small plane.

Yugi felt his breathing increase.  He hated flying…hated heights.  It reminded him of when he fell off the cliff and into the forest full of wolves…if the trees weren't there to break his fall, he would have died.  It was a very long drop…

Yami prodded him on, and Yugi took a seat.  There were four seats behind the pilot and copilot chairs, just enough with an extra.

Yugi sat down in one seat, while Yami sat down next to him.  Anzu and Jou sat down in the two seats in front of the ones Yugi and Yami were in.  Seto was already in the cockpit, preparing the engines.

"Everyone have everything?" Seto asked.

They nodded.

"Then off we go," Seto nodded, and turned the ignition on.

Yugi took a sharp breath as they vibrated with the plane.  He had his seatbelt on, like everyone else, but he still couldn't shake the sick feeling he was getting.  Also, he had a very bad feeling about the entire trip.

Yami glanced at him.  //Doushita no, aibou?  You look very pale.//

/…I don't like heights…/

Yami reached over and took Yugi's hand.  //I won't let anything happen to you.  I promise.  If you get scared, squeeze my hand.//

Yugi squeezed Yami's hand.

//…we didn't even lift off yet…//

Seto was pulling the plane out of the runway, and increasing speed.

"Woa!" Jou felt the rush of speed, "This is fun…!  Scary, but fun!"

"Like a roller coaster!" Anzu agreed.

Seto pulled the plane into the sky, and Yugi felt his stomach lurch.

Yugi closed his eyes, leaning back and trying to push down the nausea he was feeling as the continued into the air.

"Woa…!" Jou exclaimed.

Yami was marveling at how small things were getting, when he heard Yugi take a loud gasp of air next to him.  He glanced over, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

Jou and Anzu glanced behind them.  Seto couldn't look, but he had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"There are bags in front of your seat," Seto stated, "If you feel the need, use them."

Yugi gripped Yami's hand, trying to fight the increasing nausea as his fear and anxiety grew along with the strange feeling of flying.  He had never been on any aircraft before.

Yami glanced over at his 'little brother'.  _He doesn't look well.  Come to think of it, he didn't look that well even before we set off.  Damn…don't tell me he was feeling ill and not saying anything…and now he looks like he's definitely going to lose it.  He's trying to be brave, I can tell.  But his death grip on my hand says otherwise._  Yami pulled the bag off of the seat in front of them, and handed it to Yugi.

Jou and Anzu decided not to say anything.  

Yami noticed that Yugi's breathing had increased.  He gently squeezed Yugi's hand, but he knew that it wasn't going to help much.  Yugi was feeling the vertigo.

Yugi, meanwhile, had a horrible headache and felt dizzy.  His stomach was doing roller coasters, and he felt sweaty and shaky.  He suddenly wanted out.  He whimpered, biting his lip as tears welled up in his eyes.  He felt Yami squeeze his hand.  He looked up and saw the older boy smiling at him.

"Okay…," Seto sighed, "Lift off was successful…evening out."  He steered the plane downwards a bit to straiten it out.

Yugi was unable to suppress the cough welling up in his chest.  He choked on the cough, and suddenly felt very dizzy.  He pulled the bag to his mouth and doubled over, then threw up.

Yami gently rubbed his back in small circles.  

Jou wrinkled up his nose, but didn't say anything.

Anzu shook her head.  _Poor Yugi…he hasn't caught a break since the detectives left, has he?_

"Don't worry," Seto spoke up, "Mokuba gets airsick, too.  That's why I carry those bags around.  In fact, I got airsick the first time I was in a plane.  I know how you feel, Yugi.  Just concentrate on taking some deep breaths.  Lean back in the seat, close your eyes, and think of something relaxing."

Yugi slowly sat back in his seat, then rested his head back against the headrest.  He closed his eyes, shutting out the spinning, too-hot cabin, and concentrated on taking deep breaths.  He could feel Yami holding his hand the entire time, whispering calming things to him.  After a while, he calmed down.

An hour had gone by.  They were almost over the sea now.  Yugi was doing better, but was still plagued by whatever was wrong with him before he stepped onto the plane.  The affects of airsickness had passed, and they flushed the soiled bag.  Yugi was now asleep, his head resting on Yami's shoulder.  Yami kept an arm around him, letting him know that he was there.  Anzu, too, had fallen asleep, exhausted from all the traveling.

"Are we there yet?" Jou asked.

"We aren't even to the small islands that are our halfway points," Seto growled, "No."

"Oh."

Two minutes later…

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

Five minutes later…

"Are we there yet?"

"No!  We're not going to be there for a while!  Stop asking me!"

Fifteen minutes later…

"Are we there yet…?"

"Jou, shut up."

"Yes'sir."  Jou said quickly, scared at Seto's tone.

Half an hour later, everyone except for Seto was asleep.  Even Yami.  Seto welcomed the silence, free of Jou's banter, but sort of missed it.  He shook his head.  _What the hell am I thinking?!_  He decided to concentrate on piloting the plane and not think about it.

***Dream***

Sugoroku was tied up, pinned to a tree by some shadow type monster.

"You won't get away with this," Sugoroku panted.  He was injured, and looking somewhat sickly.  "No matter how much you harm me, I will not tell you anything.  Nor will I tell you about my grandson.  He doesn't know where I am.  He's safe.  You will never get him…"

"Silence!" the thing hissed, cracking a whip down on the old man.

Sugoroku winced as another red line appeared on his chest, slowly seeping with blood.

"I will have him!  After all, who do you think gave you the paper for your letter?  Me!  I was the 'peddler' who sold you the paper.  It magically reached its destination days before it should have.  Your grandson is on his way.  I will get rid of him, then come back and kill you, my insurance."

"Do what you want with me, but leave Yugi alone!" Sugoroku shouted, tears in his eyes.

"Oh?"  the whip came down again.

Sugoroku looked up through tears, "Please…he's just a boy…"

"A boy with the power to destroy our kind, should he realize it," the shadow thing hissed.

"Is that why you hunted us down?!" Sugoroku demanded.

"Silence!" the creature snapped the whip down again.  "I shall kill him!  He is not safe so long as I have you as bait!"

"No…Yugi…," Sugoroku whispered, then shouted, "YUGI!!!!"

***End Dream***

"Jiichan!!" Yugi woke up with a start, tears running down his face.  It was dark in the cabin.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

Yugi was breathing hard, "Jiichan…jiichan's in trouble…and there was something hurting him.  He looked bad!" Yugi cried, "Jiichan was hurting!"

Seto spoke up, "We're going as fast as we can.  You just calm down.  I'm trying to navigate through a storm."

Yugi felt a wet sensation in his chest, and couldn't stop the cough that surfaced.

Yami steadied him, "Easy…easy."

Tears ran down Yugi's face as he covered his mouth with one hand and gasped for breath between coughs.

"Yugi?!" Yami exclaimed, steadying him, "Daijoubu?!"

Yugi gasped in air, his breathing coming out short.

Yami gently placed a hand to Yugi's forehead, then shook his head, "Yugi, why didn't you say that you weren't feeling well?"

"I wanted to save jiichan…," Yugi whispered, leaning back and trying to breathe right.

"Dammit!" Yami slammed his fist down on the arm rest, startling Jou and Anzu awake.

"Don't worry about others to the extent that you are killing yourself!" Yami shouted.

Yugi cringed.

"Yami!" Seto barked, "Stop yelling!  It's distracting!  We're flying through a storm, if you haven't noticed the turbulence already!"

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Anzu asked gently, glancing at him.

"What's up, Yug?" Jou blinked.

"He's sick," Yami threw up his hands in frustration, then crossed them over his chest, "I give up!  He was so worried about his grandfather that he didn't care that he was sick, so he decided to go anyway and not tell us so we can help him!"

Yugi started to cry, coughing occasionally.

Anzu took her seatbelt off and turned around, "Yami, you're upsetting him."

Yami looked away.

Anzu reached out and took Yugi's hand, giving it a squeeze, "There, there, Yugi.  It's alright."

Yugi took his seatbelt off and went over, burying his head in Anzu's shoulder and crying.

Anzu wrapped her arms around him, "Aww…it's alright…"

Jou took his belt off, and walked over to the back row, "Yug, why don't you sit up front with Anzu?  It's more stable up there,  You'll feel better."

Yugi nodded, trying to stop crying and coughing deeply occasionally.

Jou and Yugi switched spots.  Now Jou sat next to Yami, and Yugi sat next to Anzu.

Anzu looked over and wrapped her arms around Yugi, holding him close, "Shh."

Yugi tried to stop crying, covering his mouth or turning away whenever he had to cough so he didn't get Anzu sick.

Jou was talking to Yami in a low voice about the situation while Seto was grateful for the sound blocking headphones he had on so he could hear the radio frequency for an emergency place to land.  Unfortunately, they were still flying over the ocean, with the plane starting to hit turbulence.

Anzu was rocking Yugi back and forth, then started to sing a lullaby to him.  

Yugi was calmed down.  The lyrics were kinda silly in his mind, but the soothing tune of the lullaby was doing its job, combined with Anzu's in-tune voice as she finished the song.

Jou looked on in amazement, as did Yami.   

Yugi was sound asleep in Anzu's arms.  He had a peaceful look on his face, and a small smile played on his lips.

Anzu smiled, letting him lean against her to sleep.  She turned and winked at the boys sitting behind her and whispered, "I've still got it."

"That was amazing," Jou whispered, "He's sleep'n…"

Yami softened, then stood up and reached over, brushing Yugi's hair back affectionately.

Yugi smiled and seemed to snuggle up to the warm touch in his sleep.

"I've located an island.  It's just big enough to land and rest out the storm…," Seto started to announce.

"SHH!" Yami, Jou, and Anzu hissed.

Seto glanced back, the earphones around his neck loosely.

"Yugi's ill," Yami explained, "And Anzu just got him to fall asleep."

"So we gotta keep quiet," Jou nodded.

"Well, I'm landing the plane," Seto stated, "On the island.  We'll camp out the storm in the plane.  It's just a island with a meadow on it.  We're lucky we found it.  Or else we would have had to go to the mid-way point through the storm."

"Thank God," Anzu sighed.  She glanced down at the boy sleeping against her.

They hit turbulence as they descended onto the island, making Yugi stir and slowly wake up.

Yugi rubbed his eyes, then coughed, covering his mouth.

"You're awake," Anzu whispered, holding him steady, "How are you feeling?"

Yugi took some deep breaths, then smiled, "Better.  Arigatou, Anzu."

Yami glanced over the seat, "Gomen ne, Yugi.  I didn't mean to shout at you.  I was just really worried about you…"

"It's alright, Yami," Yugi smiled, "I understand."

"Man," Jou shook his head, "You sure forgive easily, Yug.  I'm glad we're friends."

"So am I," Yugi nodded, then yawned.

"Okay, people," Seto was powering down the plane, "We've landed.  It's raining out, so we'll just camp out in here."

"How?" Yami asked.

Seto pushed a button, and the copilot seat went backwards, creating somewhat of a bed. 

"One of us can sleep here," Seto pointed, "It's more of a 'bed' then the rest.  Everyone else will have to sleep either on the seats or on the floor in a sleeping bag."

"I think Yugi should take the 'bed'," Jou stated suddenly.

"That's right," Anzu agreed, "Yugi should."

"I agree," Yami nodded.

"What a coincidence…that's what I was thinking," Seto admitted.

"Demo…," Yugi protested sleepily, then coughed.

"You need to rest," Yami explained, "It'll be much better for you."

"But what about you?" Yugi asked, "And Anzu, and Jou, and Seto…"

"Don't worry about us," Anzu smiled, helping him sit up, "We'll be fine."

"But…," Yugi protested.

Jou took his hands and helped him up, "It'll be alright, Yug.  Don't worry about it.  We'll sleep over here."

"But…"

"Come on, Yugi," Yami brought him over to the 'bed', and had him lay down.

Yugi smiled, "I guess…I do feel kinda dizzy…"

"That's what I thought," Yami smiled.

Anzu walked over and put a hand to Yugi's forehead, "You feel a bit warm."

Seto went to the back where they had their bags, "I brought some medicine with me.  Yugi, are you allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know," Yugi sat up.

Seto tossed him a box.

Yugi caught it and looked at it, "What's this…?"

"Chewable medicine," Seto stated, "Tylenol.  I give it to Mokuba when he gets sick.  You're in luck…I have bubblegum flavor.  Grape and cherry always makes Mokuba throw up.  I hear it's horrible.  You're…ten, right?"

Yugi nodded, "Un.  Everyone always thinks I'm six or seven."

"I would have thought that too if I didn't already know," Seto responded, "Take one."

Yugi nodded, "Okay."  He opened it up and took one out, then popped it in his mouth and chewed.  He made a face, "YUCK!"

"Just swallow it," Seto came over with a mini bottle of water and handed it to Yugi.  "Drink this.  You need to drink fluids so you can get better."

Yugi nodded and drank the water.

Jou was pulling out some of the blankets and sleeping bags they had, "Now we gotta decide who's sleep'n where…"

"I like it right here," Anzu yawned, and stretched out across the two seats where she had been sitting.  "I'll sleep here."

"I'll take the floor…," Jou started, "I like camp'n.  It'll feel just like camp'n.  I even brought my own sleeping bag."  He unraveled it.

Thunder boomed above and rain drummed down on the plane.

Yami pulled out a blanket from his pack and walked over to where Yugi was looking like he was going to start crying, "It's just thunder.  Here."  He put the blanket over Yugi and gently pushed him back down on the 'bed'.  Then, he rolled out his sleeping bag on the floor next to the copilot 'bed' and got inside, "I'll be right here."

Meanwhile, Seto was taking the back seat to sleep on.

"G'night," Anzu yawned, turning over under her blanket.

Seto didn't respond, and Jou was already asleep.

"Good night, minna," Yugi whispered, then drifted off to sleep as well.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Doushita no – Are you alright?/What's wrong?

Minna – Everybody


	14. Anzu

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 14

***Dream***

The shadow creature looked up at his quarry, "Are you going to talk, or are you still going to play dumb?"

Sugoroku winced and looked up, "I will…never allow you…to hurt Yugi…"

"Damn old man!" the thing hissed, "This is not a game!"

"I know," Sugoroku replied grimly, "It's not a game.  Just like how the Shadow Realm you can tap into…is not a game."

The thing growled, "You tell me right now…how do you know about the Shadow Realm?!"

"I won't answer," Sugoroku whispered, "I won't put anyone else in danger."

"Tell me!!" the fiend cracked the whip again.

Sugoroku winced, but didn't say anything.

"That is no matter," the creature regained his composure, "It means nothing in the conquest against the Gaian."

"Don't…," Sugoroku whispered, "…haven't you hurt them enough…?"

"I follow orders from my lord and master," the fiend glared at him, "You don't tell me what to do!"  It cracked the whip again, causing another wound on the man.  "The only reason why we keep you is for bait.  Nothing more.  Now, be silent!"  The whip descended again.

***End dream***

"Jiichan?!" Yugi sat bolt upright, panting.  He blinked, remembering where he was.  He looked around.  _That's right…we're on the way to save jiichan.  But then the storm came up suddenly, and we had to land.  I wonder what time it is…?  I don't hear the rain coming down anymore, but it's still dark out._  Yugi looked around.  _Everyone's fast asleep._  Yugi slowly got up, and walked out of the plane.

Yugi looked around, then took a deep breath and slowly let it out.  The storm had passed, and the clouds were gone, revealing the stars.  Yugi looked up at them for a while.  _Hang in there, jiichan.  We're coming to save you.  But…what were they talking about, in my dream just then.  Gaians?  A Gaian?  What's that?  _

A warm wind blew, and Yugi walked over to the shore where the waves of the ocean were splashing against the rocks.  He sat down on one of the rocks and looked out at the open sea.  _It's__ warm here…we must be by the equator by now.  We still haven't reached __Midway__Island__, but I can't even see __Japan__ anymore.  We've gone quite some distance.  It feels like just yesterday, things were normal.  But I wonder…has it really been 'normal'?  I've always felt that I don't really fit in.  Why?  I don't know…I just know that I've always felt that there's something that separates me from the other kids.  That I'm different somehow.  I wonder why…_Yugi blinked when he put his hand near his heart.  He grabbed the golden chain hanging around his neck, out of sight of everyone else, and pulled it out, looking at the pendant.  It was flat, but a pure white stone.  No matter how much blood he had shed being beaten, or playing or getting dirty, it never lost its shine.  Not once.  It seemed almost superficial.  Yugi closed his eyes.

***Flashback***

A 4-year-old Yugi looked up from where he was playing and saw a box sitting on the shelf.  He walked over to it and reached for it.  After jumping a few times, he finally got it, and opened it up.  Inside was the most beautiful pendant he had ever seen.  It reflected the light, sparkling with golden light even though it was of pure white in color.  There was even something that looked sort of like Kanji but some other language inscribed on the back in gold.  He carefully took it out of the box, looking at it.  For some reason, he felt connected to it.  He turned around to where Shike was working on some papers.

"Okaa, what's this?" Yugi held it up.

Shike looked up, then blinked, "Where did you…?"

"Found it in box," Yugi pointed.

Shike came over and bent down in front of him, "That was something…meant for you."

Yugi looked at it, "This pretty rock?"

Shike took it from the little boy's hands and put it around his neck, snapping it into place at the back and letting it hang around his neck like a necklace.

Yugi blinked, then took it in one hand and looked up, "Okaa…?"

"I think you can have that now," Shike whispered to him, then hugged him suddenly.

Yugi blinked, "Okaa…?  Doushita no?"  

Shike shook her head, "Nandemonai, Yugi-chan."

Yugi blinked.  "Okaa?"

"Nandemonai…"

***End Flashback***

Yugi glanced back down at the necklace he held.  _I've always had it.  That day, when my adopted mom gave it to me…I knew it was special.  I wonder why.  Why is it meant for me to have?  Was it something from where I'm from?  Is this a clue?  It's a pretty vague clue.  If I could only read the writing on the back…I'm sure I'd be able to figure it out.  But I don't know what it says.  It's like…a hieroglyph or another language.  One I haven't seen before._  Yugi sighed, taking in the ocean air as the sun started to come up, casting vibrant colors across the horizon.

"You're up early."

Yugi jumped and looked behind him, quickly putting the pendant away.  "Anzu…?"

Anzu walked over and sat down next to him.

"Why are you up?" Yugi asked, "Is everything alright?"

Anzu smiled and nodded, "I just woke up.  For some reason, I couldn't fall back asleep.  But what are you doing out here?  Shouldn't you be resting?"

Yugi shook his head, "That medicine that Seto gave me…made whatever this was go away.  I feel fine."

"You look better," Anzu nodded, then placed a hand to Yugi's forehead, "But you still feel a little warm.  Take it easy."

"I will," Yugi nodded.

"So…why are you out here?" Anzu asked, "I was worried when I didn't see you in the plane."

"Gomen ne," Yugi replied, "I had another dream about jiichan, and I wanted some fresh air."

"You're worried, aren't you?" Anzu whispered.

Yugi nodded, "Un.  Jiichan…he saved my life.  And, he helped to take care of me from the time when I was five until I was eight and he had to leave on a trip.  Now he needs my help.  I can't let him down."

Anzu looked at him for a while.

"Nani?" Yugi asked when he saw she was looking at him.

"Iie," Anzu blushed a bit, looking back out at the ocean, "I was just thinking…how much you've grown since I met you."

"Eh?"

"Well," Anzu smiled, "When we first met, you didn't talk at all.  You didn't even talk in school.  Then, little by little, you started talking to me.  We'd talk about all sorts of things.  But you stammered over your words.  Like you were unsure.  Then, Yami comes, and we met Jou, and your stammering went away.  Then you work up the courage to allow Seto to help you bring your parents to justice.  Then, when you found out that your grandpa was in trouble, you were the one that suggested we go after him.  And now, you're so resolute and determined.  You have a lot more courage then you give yourself credit for."

"Demo…," Yugi looked down, "…I cry a lot…"

"That's okay," Anzu shrugged, "It's okay to cry.  You get serious when you need to.  And, you realize things ahead of everyone else.  In school, even before we were friends, you always held the top grades.  You were the number one student.  And, your intuition was always accurate.  It was like you were so advanced…like you're ahead of the times."

Yugi blushed, then looked down.  "I…I'm really glad we're friends, Anzu.  You've always been there for me…just like everyone else, now.  I know I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own."

"That's what we're here for," Anzu smiled at him.

"But why did you come along?" Yugi blinked, "I mean, this really has nothing to do with you or Jou.  Why did you decide to come?  It could get dangerous if my dreams are accurate."

Anzu smiled, "Why did I come?  Well…I wanted to help you, Yugi.  We're friends, and I'm not about to just abandon you.  It may not concern me…but that doesn't matter to my heart."

"To your…heart?"

Anzu nodded, "You know what I mean.  When you find someone precious to you, you want to protect that person.  No matter what.  I decided to come…because I don't want you to do this alone.  Because I want you to remember that we're your friends, and we'll always be here for you."  _And, for something else…for what my heart tells me.  For something that I don't quite understand yet.  But I'll just try to go along with.  My heart…_

Yugi wiped his eyes, "That means a lot to me to hear.  I'm glad.  I'm glad to have such good friends.  And, I'm glad you came along, Anzu.  It was you who helped me back on the plane when I got scared.  I just wish…that I wasn't so afraid of things.  Then, I could protect everyone better…instead, I always end up being protected."

"Yugi," Anzu took his hand, "You are brave.  Think of all the things you've accomplished.  All the hardships you've pushed past.  Who defines 'bravery', anyway?  Bravery and courage can be like what we see in comics and on TV, but the real courage is the things that nobody sees.  That's what I think."

"That nobody sees?"

Anzu nodded, "Like…it's hard to explain.  What pushes one forward when one is losing everything?"

Yugi frowned.

Anzu smiled, "I think…that living is the biggest act of bravery there is.  To keep on going even when things are tough.  I know sometimes…we don't think strait, and make stupid decisions.  And sometimes, we get hurt because of those mistakes.  Physically or mentally.  So, then, what pushes us onward?  Even as things looked bleak.  Yugi, why did you continue to live despite what was happening to you?"

Yugi blinked, tears in his eyes.  He looked at the ground, "Because…well, in the beginning, I considered dying.  I thought that…maybe it wasn't so bad.  But then I got scared.  I didn't want to die.  But why I lived…?  I really don't know, Anzu.  Maybe I was just waiting."

"Waiting?"

Yugi nodded, "Un.  Like in a game of Duel Monsters."

"I don't understand…"

"If you play a game," Yugi smiled, "And you're dealt a bad hand when you draw, do you give up?"

Anzu shook her head, "No…"

"Isn't it sort of like living, then?" Yugi smiled, "Like a game of Duel Monsters?  You may get dealt a bad hand…but you never know what your next draw will be.  That's what I always forced myself to think about.  That things would improve.  That, even though it seems like I'm losing, I'll draw the card that will turn the entire game around."

"Like when you solved the puzzle and found Yami," Anzu realized.

Yugi nodded, "Don't you agree?  That life is sort of like a game of cards?"

"I suppose," Anzu nodded, "That's what pushed you on?"

"And," Yugi smiled, "After I found you and Yami…then Jou, Seto, and Mokuba…I decided that I would live on for my friends.  And even if you were all gone…I know I'm not alone, because we were friends."  Yugi blushed, "Gomen…that doesn't make any sense…"

"No…it makes a lot of sense," Anzu whispered.  She suddenly embraced him, "I'm glad that I'm your friend.  I'm glad that you're okay.  And, I'm glad that you're the person you are.  I wouldn't want you to change one bit."

Yugi blinked, then softened, encircling her in a hug as well, "Anzu……arigatou."

They sat there a while in each other's arms, then drew apart.

"Sa…," Anzu held out her hand, "Let's get back before the others wake up and throws a fit that we're both gone."

Yugi giggled, "They would get pretty angry, huh?" he accepted the hand and Anzu helped him to his feet.

"Yea," Anzu laughed.  She started back, with Yugi beside her, the two of them smiling.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Okaa – Short for 'Okaasan', which  means 'mother'

Sa – So…/well… (when used at the beginning of a sentence.  When used as a question, it means 'who knows?')

Iie – No

Nani – What 


	15. Fierce Knight of Gaia

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 15

After breakfast, they fastened in and started to get ready to lift off.

Yugi sighed, sitting in the middle next to Anzu, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this…?"

"Mokuba gets airsick every time we use the plane," Seto stated.

Yugi groaned.

Jou and Yami, who were behind them, laughed.

"Lifting off," Seto announced, and powered up the plane.

Yugi felt the familiar feeling as the plane lifted into the air after going on the very short runway.  But this time, he was able to push it back as they took to the sky.

"That was one odd storm last night," Jou looked out the window, "I mean, come'n up allava sudden, and then go'n away halfway through the night?  Weird weather.  Is it cause we're go'n to the equator?"

"Could be," Seto shrugged, navigating the plane as they leveled out.

Yugi paused, thinking about it.  He felt his deck in his pocket, then looked up.  _That's right…the storm did come up so suddenly.  I was so sick I didn't notice it then.  But now that I think about it…the storm itself felt wrong._

/Ne, Yami?/

//Eh?//

/What do you think of the storm?/

//Come again?  It was a storm…//

/Yea…but wasn't it…strange?/

//Huh?//

/It came out of nowhere./

//Storms do that sometimes.  We are over the ocean.//

/Yea, but still…I have a bad feeling about it./

//The storm?//

/I don't know…I can't explain it.  I just know that I just feel uneasy./

//It's probably the airsickness…//

/I'm serious…!/

//So am I.//

/I mean it, Yami.  I just feel like…something's not right.  Sorta like the feeling you get when you know you did something bad and you're going to get punished./

//But we didn't do anything bad.//

/…/

//Yugi?//

/How do you know?  What if something we did in the past was bad?/

//What's with all this negative thinking?  That's my job.  Not yours.//

/Dunno…it's just that with the dreams and all…the creatures were trying to find out about me.  What if they're after me?/

//Then we'll fight them.//

Yugi sighed and leaned back in the seat.

Anzu looked at him, "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, "Un."  He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Jou was talking to Yami, "So then I said, 'I put the Winged Dragon in attack mode!', and creamed the kid!"

Yugi blinked.  _Duel Monsters…?_  He reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck, looking through it.  _Come to think of it…I got most of my cards from jiichan …_

***Flashback***

"Yugi!  Come here!"  Sugoroku called through the house.

"Coming, jiichan!" a 6-year-old Yugi bounded into the room and jumped onto his grandfather, hugging him.

"Ho…," Sugoroku laughed, "Easy there, Yugi."  He set the boy down.

"Ne, jiichan," Yugi smiled at him, "What is it?"

"I want you to have this," Sugoroku handed him a deck of cards with a swirl pattern on the back.  

"Wow!" Yugi gasped, "It's Duel Monsters!"

Sugoroku chuckled, "Yes…remember I taught you how to play a couple days ago?"

"Un!"

"Well, I want you to have this," Sugoroku pointed to the deck, "It was my deck.  I found a bunch of rare creatures and all sorts of magic and trap cards.  Don't forget to use the heart of the cards.  They'll respond to you.  I know they will."

"Wow…," Yugi whispered, looking at the deck.

"Oh, and add this to your deck, too," Sugoroku hesitantly reached into the box, then shook his head and gave the card to Yugi, "I think you're old enough."

Yugi took the card, "It's the Silver Fang."

Sugoroku nodded, "That card especially will not let you down.  It's a loyal wolf.  Loyal to its master."

"Cool…," Yugi whispered.  "Arigatou, jiichan!  I promise that I'll do my best and use the heart of the cards!  I'll be nice and they'll help me!"

Sugoroku ruffled his grandson's unruly hair, "Atta boy."

***End Flashback***

Yugi thumbed through the deck, looking at the Silver Fang for a while.  _Come to think of it, this card looks brand new.  But it looked so old when I first got it from jiichan.  It's almost as if…the deck changed for me.  Like it was waiting for me.  Or, some of them, anyway._  Yugi continued to look through them.  _The Dark Magician……Yami's favorite card.__  I guess it's okay.  Better then the Fiend type monsters in here.  It's a Spellcaster type.  _Yugi continued to go through the cards, until he came across a certain one.  _The Fierce Knight of Gaia.__  Gaia…where did I hear that term used…?_  His head started to hurt, and his temples were pounding.  His vision blurred, and he winced.  _Gaia…isn't that what the fiend in my dreams mentioned…?  Gaians…Gaia…there has to be a connection.  Fierce Knight of Gaia…Gaia…Gaians……_

Jou, Yami, and Anzu looked over when they heard a 'thump'.  Yugi had dropped his deck on the seat, and his deck case hit the floor.

Yugi was staring at something that looked very far away.  His eyes were wide and unfocused, and he just sat there, the color on his face draining a bit.

"Yugi?!" Anzu looked over.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted.

"Yug?!" Jou exclaimed.

Yugi didn't respond.  He could vaguely hear them calling, but it seemed so far away…

***Flash***

"Anata!"  the woman ran forward, "I can't find Tenko!"

The man dropped his papers and rushed out of the room, "Where was he last…?"

"He was in the playroom…oh, God!  What if he wandered outside…?!"

"We must find him…!" the man ran outside, then shouted, "TENKO!?"

"Tenko?!  Where are you?!" The woman called.  "Oh, God…he's only a baby…"

Suddenly, they heard a hoarse galloping towards them, and it stopped in front of the house.  The knight got off the horse and held up a laughing child.

"Is this yours?" the knight smiled.

"Tenko!" the woman took the child, hugging him.  She looked at him, "Don't ever do that again!  You had me worried sick!"

Tenko laughed and clapped his chubby hands.

"Thank you," the man smiled, "I don't know how to thank you enough."

"I saw him crawling around the bushes," the knight responded, "I knew he belonged to you.  The Knights of Gaia were invited.  Well, some of them.  I was one of them."

"Thank you again," the man bowed.

"Thank you very much," the woman added.

Tenko giggled and babbled something.

The knight smiled, "Easy, little guy.  You have too much great power to become a lowly Knight of Gaia.  You'll become a Spellcaster, most likely.  Just like your mother, ne?"

The woman blushed.

"You know of his powers?" the man asked.

The knight nodded, " 'To combat the powers of darkness, some of light will be born'.  He is one of the legendary Holy Magicians.  I can tell."

The woman smiled at the yawning child, "Hear that, Tenko?  One day, you'll be a great protector of Gaia, just like this knight here."

Tenko smiled, and giggled, clapping his hands together in joy.

"I don't think he understands yet," the man chuckled.

"I'm sure he understands more then he's given credit for," the knight replied, "He's ahead of the times.  I'm sure he'll be walking before he's even two, and talking before he's three.  Can't you see the intelligence in his eyes?"

The two parents nodded.

"Well, have a nice day, folks," the knight bowed.  Then, he mounted his hoarse, and rode away.

Tenko watched, his shining eyes taking in everything, until he fell asleep.

***End Flash***

"Yugi?!  Yugi?!"

"Yugi?!"

"Yug?!"

Yugi's eyes rolled back in his head, and he slumped in his seat.

"What happened, Anzu?!" Yami demanded from the back.

"His eyes just rolled back in his head!" Anzu stammered, tears running down her cheeks.

Yami took his seatbelt off and made his way over as the plane continued through the air.  

Yami bent down in front of Yugi and checked for a pulse and breathing.  He placed a hand to Yugi's forehead, then one to his own.  

"Well?!" Jou was leaning over the seat.

"I don't know," Yami shook his head, "His pulse is normal…his breathing is fine, he doesn't feel like he has a fever……everything checks out."

"He probably just passed out, then," Seto spoke up from the front, "Nothing to worry about unless he stops breathing."

Jou slowly sat back in his seat, refastening the seat belt.

Anzu wiped her eyes, "I'll switch seats with you, Yami.  You know more about this stuff then me."  She went to the back and sat next to Jou as Yami took Anzu's seat.

"Between yesterday and today," Jou muttered, "It feels like we're play'n 'musical chairs'…"

"We're almost at Midway Island," Seto stated after an hour or two, "How's Yugi doing?"

They had put a blanket over Yugi, and he was leaning against Yami, sleeping.  Yami had put the deck back together, and put it back in Yugi's pocket.

"He's still sleeping," Yami responded.

"That was freaky," Jou stated.

"You thought it was freaky?!" Anzu hissed, "I was sitting right next to him!  How do you think I felt when he went stiff as a board and seemed to be seeing something that we couldn't see, and then his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed?!"

"I'm just say'n that it was freaky!" Jou crossed his arms.

"Yea, well, it was!  But it was more freaky to me!"  Anzu responded.

"I bet Yug was freaked out," Jou stated.

"He probably didn't know what was happening," Anzu replied.

Yami blinked.  _'Seeing something we couldn't see'…?  I wonder…was he having another dream?  But what was this one about?  The unseen future that he's worried about that he has a bad feeling about, the dreams of the present warning us about what's happening to his grandpa, or…_Yami glanced down at Yugi, _…is__ it something from the past?_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	16. Warumono Bakemono

I don't own Yugioh.  I do, however, own the Bakemono brothers.

Chapter 16

"Midway Island!" Jou cheered, jumping out of the plane when the door opened.

"Finally!" Anzu breathed in the air.

"So you don't remember anything?" Yami blinked, looking down at Yugi.

"Remember what?" Yugi frowned.  He had woken up just as they were landing and following the runway, and had no idea of what had happened.  He had a feeling that, in the recesses of his mind, there was something nagging him.  About a word.  Gaia.  But other then that, he didn't know anything.  He didn't remember the vision, and couldn't explain what happened.

Yami shook his head, "Nevermind, aibou."

Yugi blinked a few times in confusion, but didn't press his 'brother'.

Seto strolled out of the plane, tossing their bags to them, "Take your stuff with you.  This is just a rest break.  The plane has to be refueled so we can reach Brazil."

"By the way…," Anzu suddenly spoke up as they walked, "Does anyone know how to speak Spanish?"

Blank looks.

"Yami?" Jou looked hopeful.

"Never once had to deal with a Spanish speaking person," Yami responded, "I wasn't taught it, even as pharaoh."

"I can say 'hello'," Seto offered.

"I can count to ten," Yugi supplied as well.

"Anyone c'n say 'hello' or count to ten!" Jou groaned, "That's jus' great!"

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with the locals," Seto turned to them, "Our mission is a rescue mission."

"But we may have to ask where he was digging," Yugi stated, "He's an archeologist."

"Wasn't he with a partner?" Seto looked at him, "They usually don't operate alone."

Yugi nodded, "Un.  I don't know who it is, though.  I never met him."

"Let's go to the Hut.  We can talk there," Seto led them.

"Sounds like you've been here before, Seto," Jou stated as they took the moving escalator forward.

Seto nodded, "Of course.  Only pilots know about this place.  My father did.  And he showed me.  So of course I know about it."

"That's a good thing," Anzu nodded.

"Lead on, Seto," Yami smiled.

Seto nodded, and led them to an area that looked like a cafeteria, "Let's get something to eat.  You guys hungry?"

"Starv'n!" Jou's mouth was practically watering.

"You're always hungry, Jou," Anzu stated.

"Hey!" Jou laughed.

"Just don't eat a hole out of my pocket," Seto growled.

"You're buying, Seto?" Yugi blinked.

"Well, you don't have money, do you?" Seto countered.

"Yami got some of my 'parent's' funds," Yugi stated, "Something with the bank and everything. But it's not much."

"That's because you gave most of it to Jou," Seto interrupted, "Who doesn't have the money to spend on these things if he wants to help his sister."

Jou nodded.

"And, I doubt that Anzu has anything…do you?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Anzu nodded, "But it's only about 500 yen.  Not that much."

"You got that right," Seto grunted, "So I'll buy."

"Arigatou, Seto," Yugi smiled.

"Thanks," Anzu nodded.

"Awright!" Jou cheered.

Yami grinned, "I owe ya."

"Your currency isn't usable in this age," Seto laughed, "Don't worry about it."

"You've done so much for us, Seto," Yugi bowed his head, his voice in a whisper, "I thank you."

"Hey…it's nothing," Seto blinked, "Are you crying?"

Yugi wiped his eyes with his sleeve, then sniffled, "No…"

Yami chuckled and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Sa.  Let's get something to eat."

Yugi nodded, "Un!"

They got into line to get some food.

"So," Seto took a drink of his soda, "Let me get this strait…your grandpa's an archeologist.  He travels all over the world to do his job with another man who is his partner in the line of work."

Yugi nodded.

"He recently went to Brazil in South America to investigate some tribal ruins, and then was somehow kidnapped by some sort of fiend?"

Yugi nodded, "Un."

Seto was about to ask a question, when everyone heard shouting and was standing up to see it.  The group of five also stood up to see what was going on.  Yugi tried standing on the chair, but still couldn't see.

"What's going on?" Yugi tried to see.  

"There's a fight!" some guy shouted, pointing.

"That had to have hurt," Jou winced when they heard more shouting, watching what was going on.

"Stupid…," Seto muttered.

Yugi tried to get higher, but just then, the chair tipped over, and he yelped, being thrown onto the ground, right at someone's feet.  He looked up.  The guy was tall and muscular wearing black pants and a purple sleeveless sleeve shirt.  He had black sneakers and dark brown hair with merciless violet eyes.  

"You are…Tenko Motou," the guy grinned.

Yugi got to his knees and looked up, "M-my name is Yugi…and my last name isn't 'Motou', it's…"

"Silence!" the guy pointed.  "You are Tenko Motou!  I know it!"

Yami went over and gently pulled Yugi onto his feet, glaring at the boy.

Yugi glanced back, "Yami, what's he talking about…?"

"I don't know," Yami whispered, then looked at the boy, "Listen, brat!  You leave Yugi alone.  If you want something, say it now…!"

The kid, who looked to be about 17 years old, held up a deck, "I want a duel."

"Fine…," Yami smirked.

"With Tenko Motou," the kid pointed.

"M-me?!" Yugi stammered.

"Yes," the kid nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Anzu shouted over the crowd that was still watching the fight, "He doesn't have to duel you!"

"Yes, he does," the kid grinned, "Cause if he doesn't, then we'll kill his grandfather."

Yugi's eyes went wide, "You…you're one of the…the creatures that has grandpa…?"

The kid smirked.

"Don't believe him, Yug!" Jou stated, "He's gotta be ly'n…!"

"But how would he know about it?" Yugi whispered, "We're the only ones who knows about jiichan's life being in danger.  I can't take the chance."

"You're going to duel, then?" Yami asked, "But you…"

"I'll be fine," Yugi pulled out his deck.

"Oh, and there's one more condition," the kid sneered, "No coaching.  He has to do it on his own."

"No wa…," Jou started.

"Agreed," Yugi nodded.

"Follow me to a quieter place," the kid walked down the stairs.

The group looked from one to the other.

"Guess we's got no choice," Jou shoved his hands roughly in his pockets, "I don't like this, though."

The kid smirked when they started to follow him.  _That's right…there's no way you can beat me.  Not while you still don't realize your powers, and I'll be fighting with all my Shadow power.  _

Yami's eyes narrowed as they followed him.  _I feel a familiar presence coming from him.  It's as if he possesses dark energy from the Shadow Realm itself!_

They arrived in a musty basement with a small table set up in the center with two chairs on either side.  There were also four chairs set up around the room.

"This is a storage room," Seto looked around.

The kid sat down at the table, then indicated for Yugi to do so.

Yugi shakily sat down.  _There's something about him that's sending chills up and down my spine.  Like sending waves of fear into me.  It's…it's almost like when I first was transported to the Shadow Realm by Yami…_

"If he wins," Yami spoke up, "We go free, right?  And nobody touches his grandfather."

"Correct," the kid laughed, "Of course, you won't be winning."

"Yugi will win," Yami stated, giving Yugi a reassuring look.

The kid regarded Yami as if he first noticed him.  

"It's rude to stare," Yami growled.

"Just…sit down," the kid pointed to the chairs.

Seto, Anzu, Jou, and Yami took a seat.

"Remember…no coaching.  Or else I automatically win," the kid grinned.

"Before you guys start," Jou looked up, "There's one thing I wanna know…who are you?"

"My name?  Oh, yes.  I never told you, did I?  I'm Warumono Bakemono, the youngest of the three Bakemono brothers."

"Bakemono brothers…?" the group echoed.

Yami's eyes narrowed.  _Where have I heard that name…?_

"Well, now that you know me," Warumono stated, placing his deck down, "I say we duel."

Yugi nodded, placing his down.

Warumono snapped, and a grid came down from the ceiling.  It was more like a scoreboard.  On one side was Yugi's name (of course, it said 'Tenko' instead), and on the other was Warumono's name.

"Standard procedure.  We start with 8000 life points," Warumono stated.  He drew his five cards.

Yugi followed suit.  

"You go first," Warumono indicated.

Yugi nodded, drawing a card.  He looked at his hand.  _Let's see…I still have a bad feeling coming from Warumono.  There's just something about him…something evil.  No…I can't let it distract me.  Yami wouldn't be distracted.  I just have to try my best.  After all, jiichan's life is at stake!_  "I play a creature face down in defense mode.  And, I also lay down a trap card face down."  Yugi put the cards down, then looked up, "End of my turn."

Warumono drew a card, and smirked, "You're done for.  I play the Fiendish Warrior in attack mode!"

"The what?!" the group of four watching peered at it.

"I've never seen that card before…," Seto blinked, "And I have the entire collection!"

"Fool," Warumono laughed, "My cards are special."

"Then they ain't legal!" Jou shouted, "Cheater!"

"They're legal, alright," Warumono smirked, "I just got them from a different place.  Different places, different cards.  You should know that, Yugi."

Yugi blinked.

"He's trying to psyche you out!" Anzu shouted, "Don't listen to him, Yugi!"

"I'm not trying to psyche you out," Warumono shook his head, "Mind games isn't my style.  Instead, I prefer brute force!  I attack with the Fiendish Warrior!"

Yugi turned over his creature card.  It was the Celtic Guardian.

-DUEL!-  

-Fiendish Warrior (2000|1500) attack vs. Celtic Guardian (1400|1200) defense.  Winner:  Fiendish Warrior.  Difference of 700 points.  No life points lost.-

Yugi put the card in the graveyard.  _Such a powerful card!  And he can put it out first turn!  It's only a level four!  If that's a weak monster, then what does he have in his deck…?_

Anzu bit her lip, "Yugi's getting scared…I can see it in his eyes."

"End of my turn," Warumono declared.

Yugi drew a card.  _Curse of Dragon…but I can't play it yet…none of the cards in my hand can even stand up to the attack power of that monster._  "I place a creature card face-down in defense mode.  End of my turn."

Warumono laughed, "Running scared, are you?  What's wrong, Tenko?  I heard you were an A-class duelist!  You should be better then this!"  He drew a card, and grinned.  "Now, feel my wrath!  Wraith of the Bog, in attack mode!"

Yugi gulped.

"What…?!" Yami looked on.

Yugi gulped, looking at his cards.  _What do I do…?  That card he just played has an attack power of 1800.  My Luise can't stand up to that…_

"I attack your monster with my Wraith of the Bog," Warumono pointed.

Yugi turned it over.  

-DUEL!- 

-Wraith of the Bog (1800|1600) attack vs. Luise (1200|1500) defense.  Winner:  Wraith of the Bog.  Difference of 300 points.  No life points lost.-

Yugi gulped as he put it into the graveyard.

"And," Warumono grinned, "I now attack with the Fiendish Warrior!"

-DIRECT!-

-Damage instantly goes through.  2000 Life points lost.-

Yugi glanced at the board and saw the numbers decrease, leaving him at 6000 life points.

"And, I declare my turn over," Warumono grinned, "You've lost."  _He can't stand up to my Shadow creatures.  Spawned off of the shadows.  My demonic power allows me to draw the powerful ones when I need them.  And with this card I just drew, on my next turn, he's done for._

Yugi shakily drew his next card.  His left hand holding his cards was starting to shake.  _I can't beat him…!  He's right…!  There's no way I can win…!  He has two monsters out!  No matter what I do……I can't win…!_  His eyes darted over his cards like a nervous rabbit.

Warumono smirked.  _Run, rabbit, run.__  I've caught you, Tenko Motou._

Yugi gulped, "U-um…I place…um…"  

"He's losing it," Seto whispered.

"Shit," Jou swore, "Yug!  Snap outta it!"

"It's no good," Warumono laughed, "He's just a scared little kid!  And I have him on the run, so he's forgotten everything he knew about the game!"

Yugi pulled out a card, "I p-place a creature in defense mode, face down.  End of my turn."

Warumono laughed, drawing his next card, "It is over!  I sacrifice my Wraith of the Bog and my Fiendish Warrior to put out my killer card!  The Dark Abysmal Specter!  In attack mode!"  

Everyone gasped.

"It's attack…," Yami's eyes were wide, "Is greater then a…"

 "…a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Seto finished.

"And, I play a magic card.  Stop Defense!  I can choose any monster of yours and change it to attack mode!  Guess which one I'm choosing, Tenko!  That's right!" Warumono laughed.

Yugi's eyes went wide.  He turned over the card.

"My Dark Abysmal Specter has an attack power of 4000 and a defense of 3500 points!  Face it, Tenko!  You've lost the game and you've lost your grandfather!  I attack with the Dark Abysmal Specter!"  Warumono laughed.

-DUEL!-

-Dark Abysmal Specter (4000|3500) attack vs. Feral Imp (1300|1400) attack.  Winner:  Dark Abysmal Specter.  Difference of 2700 life points.  2700 Life points lost. -

The numbers on the board went down.

"You're done for," Warumono laughed, "Tenko Motou!  You only have 3300 life points left!  End my turn.  On my next attack, you die!"  He placed the Stop Defense in the graveyard since it would be destroyed once his turn was over.

Yugi gulped.  _Even if I put out a creature in defense mode, he'll probably have another creature on the table next turn.  He knows that no matter what I put down, he can destroy it._

"What's wrong?" Warumono sneered, "Draw!"

Yugi's hand hovered over the deck.  _What if I can't do it…?  If I lose, then jiichan will…!_

"Be brave, Yugi!" Anzu shouted.

"You can do it, Yug!" Jou agreed.

"We believe in you," Seto nodded.

"Remember your grandfather and his teachings!" Yami stated.

"Silence!" Warumono growled.  He grinned, "Well, Tenko?"

Yugi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  _I have too much riding on this…_

Warumono frowned, "What are you doing?  Draw and play!"

Yugi put his hand over the cards.  _I can't lose.  I'm letting him psyche me out so much and leer over me that I forgot I had placed a Magic Fizzle card on the table.  I could have prevented the Stop Defense card._  _I had forgotten everything…about the heart of the cards, and that all of my friends are right here, rooting for me.  I have to win!_

Warumono gulped.  _Damn…I can feel his Holy powers rising!  Impossible!  _He calmed himself down.  _What am I getting so worked up over…?  I'm still at 8000 life points while he only has 3300 left.  I can kill him with my next attack._

Yugi opened his eyes and looked at his deck.  _I trust the cards…I can feel energy coming from them.  Like power…it's telling me not to worry…that it'll be alright.  To trust them.  I do!  I trust them!  I believe in them!_  Yugi drew a card, and brightened up.  _Reborn the Monster…this is just what I needed!_

"Make your move already!" Warumono yawned, "I want to beat you!  I have other places to be, you know…"

"First," Yugi pulled out a magic card, "I play the Soul Exchange card."

"Nani…?!" Warumono gaped.

"It allows me to use one of your monsters as a tribute for one of mine," Yugi stated, and pointed to the Dark Abysmal Specter, "Into the graveyard."

Warumono grumbled, and put it in.  "Whatever you put out still won't…"

"I play," Yugi put the card on the table, "Curse of Dragon!  In attack mode!"

Warumono laughed, "You're still not thinking!  You know that you can't…!"

"And," Yugi put a card down on the table, "Another magic card.  Reborn the Monster!"

Warumono paled, "N-no…!  It can't be…!"

Yugi nodded, "This card allows me to revive any monster in any graveyard.  And I choose to revive the Dark Abysmal Specter, under my control!"  He put the card on his side of the table.  

"Yea!" the four cheered.

Warumono grinned, "You still can't beat me!  Maybe I have a magic card to destroy all the monsters on the field!"

"You're bluffing," Yugi spoke suddenly, "There's no way you have any other magic cards in that deck.  You said yourself that you rely on brute strength to win.  And, the only magic card you've played this entire game was the Stop Defense card.  Your deck is comprised of nothing but creatures and that one magic card, or others to increase your creature's power or make it so you can trample your opponent."

"Well said, Yugi!" Yami nodded.

"Even so, you're still doomed," Warumono stammered.

"It's your turn," Yugi stated, "Because of the Soul Exchange card, I have to skip my battle stage."

Warumono drew a card, then laughed, "Well, now.  How interesting."  He placed the card down, "I play Netherworld Fiend in attack mode.  And I play a Dark Orb which raises its attack power 300 points.  I attack your Curse of Dragon!"

-DUEL!-

-Netherworld Fiend (2800|500) attack vs. Curse of Dragon (2000|1500) attack.  Winner:  Netherworld Fiend.  Difference of 800.  800 Life points lost.-

The numbers went down on Yugi's side again, decreasing to 2500.

"End my turn," Warumono stated.

Yugi reached over and took out another card, once again trusting in the cards and feeling them respond by giving off a warmth.  He glanced at his friends, who were smiling and encouraging him.  

Yugi placed it down, "I play the Change of Heart card!  That means that I get possession of your monster until the end of my turn."  He took the Netherworld Fiend.  "And, since I haven't played a monster yet, I sacrifice the Netherworld Fiend and put out Summoned Skull!"

Warumono gritted his teeth.

"Wait a minute…what just happened?" Anzu blinked.

Seto grinned, "The Change of Heart card does allow you to take control of a creature for a turn.  Since it is now counted as one of your own, you can use it as if it is one of your own.  In other words, you can sacrifice it to put out a higher level creature you are holding.  And since there was a magic card equipped on the Netherworld Fiend, both go to the graveyard.  Even though it leaves Yugi with just no cards in his hand, it's an excellent tactic.  I'm impressed.  He really does know what he's doing."

"Way ta go, Yug!" Jou cheered.  "Put that joker in his place!"

Yugi nodded, then turned back to the game, "I attack with the Dark Abysmal Specter first."

-DIRECT!-

-Damage instantly goes through.  4000 Life points lost.-

Warumono gritted his teeth as his life points dropped from 8000 to 4000.

"And," Yugi stated, "I also attack with the Summoned Skull!"

-DIRECT!-

-Damage instantly goes through.  2500 Life points lost.-

Warumono's smirk was wiped off his face as his life points again dropped down to 1500.

"End of my turn," Yugi stated.

Warumono drew his card, then threw it on the table, "I place the Marsh Brute in attack mode!  And, then a field magic card that gives all Marsh creatures a field power bonus, raising the attack power of my Marsh Brute to 2250.  And, I also play a magic card, Full Moon, and equip it to the Marsh Brute, raising his attack power by another 300 points.  And I attack your Summoned Skull!"

-DUEL!-

-Marsh Brute (2550|1900) attack vs. Summoned Skull (2500|1200) attack.  Winner:  Marsh Brute.  Difference of 50.  50 Life points lost.-

Yugi glanced at his score as it went down to 2450.

"End of my turn," Warumono growled.

Yugi drew a card, and then looked up, "I place the Mystical Elf in attack mode.  And, I attack with the Dark Abysmal Specter."

-DUEL!-

-Dark Abysmal Specter (4000|3500.  1450 Life points lost.-

Warumono placed his creature and the magic card in the graveyard as he watched his life points drop to 50.  _No!  I can't lose!  Not to Yugi!  I can't…!  If I lose, then…I will be returned to that place…!  And if I try to pull something, then Yami will do the same to me as my superiors would the instant I lose!_

"Now," Yugi pointed, "I attack with the Mystical Elf!"

-DIRECT!-

-Damage instantly goes through.  800 Life points lost.-

Warumono gaped as his life points dropped to zero.  The final score:

Yugi = 2450

Warumono = 0

Warumono stood up, then grabbed his head, "NOOO!  Forgive me!  Don't!"

The others stared, their cheering for Yugi's victory forgotten.

Yugi grabbed his cards and stumbled back, staring across in shock as a dark energy seemed to engulf Warumono.  He felt like a thousand needles were going through his body, and he sunk to the floor, gasping for breath as the darkness stretched out and consumed Warumono.

The darkness reached out to the other occupants of the room, but Yami held out his hand and started to hold it back. 

"Damn…what is this power…?!" Yami growled.

Yugi felt paralyzed, and squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down his face as he held his deck.  _Help…!_

A brilliant white glow engulfed the room, destroying the dark power trying to engulf them.  

Anzu, who had opened her eyes a crack, thought she saw an apparition of a brilliant silver wolf.  It looked at them, then closed its eyes and vanished.  Anzu was forced to close her eyes once again as the light flashed, then died down.

Everyone slowly opened their eyes.

Yami regained himself faster then the others, and ran over to the boy laying on the cold floor, "Yugi?!  Yugi, daijoubu?!  Yugi?!"  He propped the boy up.

Yugi winced and opened his eyes, finding himself in Yami's arms, "Yami…?  What happened?"

"I don't know," Yami shook his head, "But it's over now."

"You did a great job, Yugi," Anzu congratulated him.

"I'm impressed," Seto nodded.

"Awright, Yug!" Jou laughed.

Yugi smiled.

Yami helped him up, "Let's get outta here."

They nodded.

"I'm hungry…what about you?" Jou turned to Anzu as they started out, Seto following.

"You're always hungry," Anzu sighed.

"Eating a hole in my pocket again, I see…," Seto mumbled.

Yami, who was behind them, chuckled as they started up the stairs.

Yugi paused in front of the stairs, suddenly feeling weak.  His chest burned, and his head hurt.  It was suddenly hard to breathe, and he gasped, his eyes going wide.  He sunk to his knees and placed a hand over his mouth, coughing.

Yami stopped and turned around, "Yugi…?"

Jou, Anzu, and Seto stopped and looked back.

Yugi continued to cough, his lungs aching with the movement and his shoulders shaking as blood trickled down his fingers.

"Yugi…?!" Yami gasped, noticing.

Yugi coughed up some more blood, sinking lower down to the ground and bowing his head.

Seto, Anzu, and Jou ran over when they saw the drops of blood hit the ground.

"What's wrong?!" Anzu started to rub Yugi's back.

"Yug?!" Jou gasped.

Seto pulled off his bag and was looking for any medical supplies he could find.

Yugi hacked up more blood one more time, then dropped his bloody hand weakly to the ground, gasping for breath.  Tears ran down his face.

"Easy, now," Anzu whispered, then hugged him, "Yugi…"

"What's wrong?" Jou asked.

Yugi opened his eyes, but only halfway.  "……I……feel weak…"  He gasped for breath in between words.

Anzu blinked, "Come to think of it…when the darkness went away, I thought I saw a silver wolf."  She let go of Yugi.

Yugi weakly sat up against the wall, panting for breath.  He then, shakily, pulled out his deck and found the Silver Fang on top.  

Yami noticed.  _Could it be…that he used the card as a summon…like we used to do in the old days to battle!?  But it isn't dark power he's using to tap into them…it's something else.  Now I understand…that would explain his condition.  He's just weakened from using such powerful magical abilities._

"Is he sick…?" Jou asked.

Yami smiled, "No.  He'll be just fine.  He just needs some rest."

"How do you know?" Seto looked up sharply.

"If what Anzu said was true," Yami looked back, "Yugi actually somehow summoned the Silver Fang, which used its power to save us."

"No way…!" Jou gasped.

"Woa…," Anzu whispered.

Seto's eyes were wide, "Now I'm even more impressed…"

Yami turned to the resting boy, "Yugi…are you ready to move?  I'll carry you.  We can go back to the plane, and you can rest there, and…"

"We can stay here tonight," Seto stated, "I'll pay for a room."

"It may be better if we get going," Yami shook his head, "Obviously, these guys know more about Yugi then he or we know about him.  And, for some reason, they're after him.  If they're the ones that kidnapped his grandpa, then they know we're here.  We need to leave.  I wish Yugi could rest on a soft bed, too.  It would be better.  But now, any rest will do.  And we have to get out of here.  If he had accomplices…"

Seto nodded, "I understand."  He glanced at Yugi, who was half conscious against the wall, finally getting his breathing under control.  Seto looked back up, "Okay.  Let's go.  The ship should be refueled.  I'll run a quick check for anything strange on it, and we'll go."

Yami nodded, then turned so his back was facing Yugi, "Aibou, do you have enough energy to move forward a bit?"

Yugi looked up and started to move his arms, but they felt like dead weights.  He let them fall back and replied sleepily, "Gomen…Yami.  I try…ed…but I…can't…"

"It's alright," Yami smiled back at him.

Anzu and Jou gently moved Yugi forward onto Yami's back.

Yami stood up, supporting the boy on his back like he often did when Yugi was tired, sick, or injured.  Yugi's arms hung limply over Yami's shoulders, and he rested his head against Yami's shoulder/back.

"Right," Seto nodded, "Let's go.  We'll take a short cut and avoid the Hut with all the people."

They nodded.  Anzu kept a hand on Yugi's back to make sure he stayed on Yami's back as they walked.  Jou brought up the rear.

When they were finally back on the plane, Yami gently set Yugi down on the seat, then took the one next to him.  He fastened Yugi's seatbelt, then his own, and let Yugi lean against him.

Jou and Anzu sat behind them as Seto finished checking the plane.  They put their things away in the storage compartment, and Seto finished getting clearance to take off.  

"Here we go," Seto stated, moving the plane onto the runway and speeding up as they moved along it.

"Ya…mi…," Yugi whispered drowsily.

"Shh," Yami held him, "Everything's okay.  Everybody's safe.  So are you."  He didn't even attempt a mental link.  Yugi was drained as it was.  

Yugi closed his eyes and whispered so only Yami could hear.  "Aish'teru, niichan…"

Yami smiled, "I love you too, Yugi.  Now, get some rest.  You'll feel better soon."

"Okay." Yugi let out a breath as the plane leveled out, and fell asleep in seconds.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	17. A Short Break

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 17

"The wheels on the bus go round and round…"

"Jou, shut up!!" Anzu smashed the book she was reading over his head.

"You know," Seto narrowed his eyes, "That's very distracting…airplanes are more deadly then cars if the 'driver' gets distracted…"

"Tell Jou to stop singing!" Anzu groaned.

"All of you shut up," Yami growled, opening his eyes from his nap.

They went quiet.

"Man…," Jou spoke up after a while, "…that was some crazy shit we got inta at Midway Island.  Hey, Seto.  What's our next destination?  We go'n right ta Brazil?"

"Of course not.  Brazil is by the Atlantic Ocean side of the map, the eastern side of South America," Seto responded, "We're going to stop off at Peru, then go to Brazil."

"Oh," Jou frowned.

"You following?" Seto raised an eyebrow, not turning around.

"I'm not as stupid as some people think," Jou crossed his arms.

"At least one of us believes that," Seto sighed.

Anzu cracked up, and even Yami chuckled.

"HEY!!" Jou shouted.

"Shh," Yami indicated to the sleeping boy next to him.

They calmed down.

Time went by.

"How's Yugi doing?" Anzu asked.

Yami looked over, "Still asleep…"

As if on cue, Yugi groaned and slowly opened his eyes, rubbing sleep from them.

"Yugi?!" Jou and Anzu looked over, as did Yami.

Seto glanced back, but then looked at where he was going again.

"Ya saved us!" Jou cheered.

Yugi rubbed his eyes again, "I don't remember…where are we?"

"On the plane, aibou," Yami brushed Yugi's hair back, "We're heading for South America.  We're going to refuel, then go to Brazil."

"When'd we leave?" Yugi yawned.

"At least four hours ago," Seto responded.

"The plane can run for so long without refueling?" Yugi blinked.

"We just stopped off on a small island so I can refuel it," Seto responded, "But we need to stop at Peru so I can buy some extra fuel tanks and get it properly refueled."

"I don't think they accept Yen," Yugi frowned.

Seto was quiet.

"Seto…?" Jou blinked.

"…I hadn't thought of that…," Seto made a face.

Everyone groaned.

"Just kidding," Seto grinned, "I exchanged some Yen for their currency back on Midway Island.  Right after I checked the plane and got the passage to leave.  And paid for using the runway."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now there's still the problem that none of us knows how to speak Spanish…," Yami sighed.

Another two hours went by.  Yugi was feeling better, and had completely recovered from using all his energy.  He was still a little weak, but had about 95% of his strength back.

Seto wore his noise filtering headphones that also allowed him to hear the radio transmissions while Jou, Anzu, and Yugi played '20 Questions'.

Yami was doing some thinking.  _Odd…Warumono was definitely using the powers of darkness during the duel with Yugi.  I don't know what he was doing with them, but I'm pretty sure it had to do with the duel itself.  In fact, the energy that swallowed him up afterwards was that of the Shadow Realm.  Like…it was reclaiming him.  I don't think that Warumono had a physical body at all.  I think he was just a projection of the spirit that was trapped inside the Shadow Realm!  That's why he 'felt' different, and that I could sense evil emanating from him.  That's why he stared at me.  Because I used the power of the Shadow Realm.  But the Bakemono brothers…I know I've heard it before, I just have to figure out where…_

"Yami!  Yami!" Yugi smiled.

"Eh…?"

"Wanna play with us?" Yugi asked.

"Uh, no thanks, Yugi.  I'm trying to think," Yami responded distantly.

Yugi looked back at his friends, then back at Yami.  He reached out and placed a hand to Yami's forehead, "Doushita no, Yami?  Do you feel sick?"  He placed his other hand to his forehead, "Hmm…feel fine to me…are you sure you're alright…?  You're kinda pale and spacey…" Yugi put his hands down.

Yami blinked, then laughed.  He patted Yugi on the head, "I'm fine, aibou.  Just thinking about something."

"Okay," Yugi smiled.  He went back to playing.

Yami shook his head.  _Yugi's so innocent.  So pure.  Maybe that's why the cards respond to him more then usual.  Then again, when the dark power engulfing Warumono nearly destroyed us, I felt a great power coming from Yugi.  But it wasn't that of the Shadow Realm normally used to control the monsters.  It was a light…something reflecting off of his pure soul.  It was amazing.  I wonder if it ties into wherever he came from.  Come to think of it, the child in his dreams…the boy's name was 'Tenko'.  That means 'Heaven's Child'.  I wonder if the parents knew his power and related it by his name or just placed a gentle name to the boy.  _

Yami paused, frowning.  _Hmm…now that I think about it, Yugi never asked to be called Tenko or anything like that.  He just mentioned it.  Even when he found out that the baby 'Tenko' was himself, he still went by the name of 'Yugi'.  _Realization hit him.  _Wait a minute…Warumono…he called Yugi 'Tenko'!  That means that these fiends know something about Yugi when he was younger!  They have to!  The only ones who would know Yugi's real name is our group, his real parents, his grandpa, and anyone who lived with him or know him in that one year he lived with his biological parents.  And, by the look Warumono was giving me…he knew me, too.  I know the Bakemono brothers…I've heard that before…but where?  _

"Seto!" Anzu groaned, "It's too dark in here!  Can't you turn on the lights…?"

"This isn't a public plane, Anzu," Seto sighed, "There isn't individual lighting above each seat."

Anzu groaned.  

Jou snickered.

Yugi wisely kept his mouth shut as Jou got konked on the head by Anzu and her book.

"Ow!" Jou rubbed his head, "Hey, I need those brain cells…!"

"What brain cells!?" Anzu snorted.

"Now that hurts…," Jou pouted.

Yami's eyes went wide.  _Dark…?  That's it!  The Shadow Realm!  Back when 'Duel Monsters' were real, there were three brothers that made up a gang.  They loved to terrorize the cities by unleashing their powerful fiend and dark monsters upon the people.  They ranged in ages by one year.  The youngest was physically strong, but mentally weak.  The middle one was physically weak, but mentally strong.  And, the third and oldest was a combination of physical and mental capabilities.  He was, by far, the worst of the three brothers.  I can't remember the other brothers' names right now.  I don't really remember what monsters they used, specifically, or how they dueled.  All I remember is that they were ruthless, and loved seeing agony and fear.  I had to put a stop to it.  I was the one who took them down and sent all three of their souls to the Shadow Realm.  The entire time they were vowing that one day, they'd get revenge.  Yet…_

Yami closed his eyes.  _…yet, they seem to be after Yugi more then me.  On the other hand, Warumono noticed me last minute, as the duel was about to take place.  And, since he didn't beat Yugi, he couldn't challenge me.  I'm willing to bet that only the eldest brother truly remembers who I am.  Even not in pharaoh clothing, it's hard to forget the face of the one who sent you to the Shadow Realm, I'm sure._

The laughter was dying down as the other three in the cabin were going to sleep.

Yami's eyes narrowed.  _But if their souls were released from the shadow realm and given temporary bodies to accompany them, then that means that there's someone with the power of a millennium item or someone who has something like the Senen Eye who is even stronger, controlling them.  Someone was able to let them out of the Shadow Realm, where their souls were supposed to be kept for eternity.  There seems to be more to this then just the three Bakemono brothers…_Yami's eyes turned hard.  _I don't like it.  I don't like it at all._

Yami woke up when Yugi moved next to him.  He glanced over and saw the small boy tossing in his seat, sweat running down his forehead.

Yami gently prodded him, "Yugi…?  Yugi, wake up."

Yugi's eyes snapped open, then he wiped away tears and sweat and leaned into Yami.

"Easy there," Yami wrapped his arms around the boy, "You were having a nightmare."

"Another about jiichan…he looked so hurt," Yugi cried, "There was blood everywhere…"

"Hush," Yami whispered, rubbing Yugi's back in a comforting way.

"…I was thinking," Yugi whispered, "Warumono…he called me 'Tenko'.  That meant that he knew me…"

Yami nodded, "I know.  I was thinking about that, too.  I'm sure we'll get more answers out of the next brother."

"I hope we don't have to encounter another brother," Yugi whispered, "I wanna save jiichan, but I don't want to fight.  I don't want anyone to get hurt.  You and Jou and Anzu and Seto…you were almost killed by the Darkness down in the storage room…"

"We're aware of the dangers," Yami assured him, "But we're not going back, even if you ask.  We're staying with you no matter what.  You said it yourself…that's what friends are for."

Yugi hugged Yami, tears running down his face, "Arigatou…"

"Shh," Yami comforted him, "By the way, I'm proud of the way you handled yourself back there.  Good job, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, and rested his head on the other boy's shoulder.  "I did it because of all of you and cause I knew that jiichan was counting on me."

Yami nodded, "Either way, Yugi, you did great."

Yugi yawned, "But, Yami…I don't understand what happened…"

"None of us do, aibou," Yami shook his head, "Just don't worry about it.  I'm sure we'll figure something out.  I bet it has to do with wherever you're from."

Yugi's eyes sparkled in anticipation, "Ne…Yami…do you think that we'll find out where I'm from?"

Yami nodded, "I'm sure of it, aibou.  And we'll be right behind you."

Yugi smiled, "Arigatou, Yami."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	18. Tejina Bakemono

I don't own Yugioh……can I stop saying that now?  ::sighs::

Note:  My Spanish is horrible…I apologize for whatever grammatical errors I've made with the Spanish part.  ^^;;

Chapter 18

"We're here," Seto stated, pulling the plane to the designated area and cutting the engines.  They had to stop off at an island a few hundred miles from Peru because they were running out of fuel.

"Wow!" Anzu sighed as they got out…

And got blasted by hot and humid air.

"Shit it's hot!" Jou groaned.

Seto walked over to the native guy in charge of refueling the ships.  The group took their bags and followed.

"Um…," Seto cleared his throat.

The guy looked up, "Ah, si?"

"Um…hola," Seto stammered.

"Hola, amigo!" the man smiled, "Donde estas?"

Seto stared at him.

"What'd he say?" Anzu asked Jou.

Jou shook his head, frowning.

Yugi blinked, looking up at Yami who was equally as puzzled.

"Wha…?" Seto blinked.  "No…um…no…espanol…um…"

"Tu hablo espanol, si?" the man smiled.

"No…no speak espanol…," Seto pointed to himself.

"Tu hablo espanol!  Si!"  the man nodded.

Seto ran a hand through his hair, "This…isn't working…"

Yugi walked up to the man, "Um…excuse me, sir?"

The man glanced down at him.

Yugi smiled up nervously, "C-can you help us?"

The man smiled, "Oh!  You speak English!  Why didn't you say so?"

Seto, Anzu, Jou, and Yami facefaulted.

"I feel stupid…and that doesn't happen often…," Seto mumbled as he brushed himself off.

"What do you guys need?" the man asked.

"We need the ship refueled," Seto handed him the money.

"Okay," the man nodded, "We should have it done by this afternoon."

Seto looked at his watch, "Okay…shit, I didn't adjust for the time zones…"

"Time zones?" Jou blinked.

"Well, we'll just have to walk around for a couple of hours," Seto shrugged.

"And hope we don't run into anymore of the Bakemono brothers," Yami stated solemnly.

Yugi reached up and took his hand.

"What a bizarre…bazaar…," Anzu blinked.

They were walking through the streets of the town, looking at the booths while they waited for the plane to be refueled.

Yugi glanced around suddenly, then shook his head.

//Aibou, that's the seventh time you've done that.  Care to explain…?//

/I just…thought I felt someone watching us.  Call it a hunch, I don't know.  It's like I can feel someone watching…/

Yami shook his head.  //I'm sure it's nothing.//

/I hope so…/

They were still walking for another hour, and was just passing by a street out of the bazaar.

"Check it out!" Jou pointed to a booth set up by an alley, "They even play Duel Monsters here!"

"Except the cards are all in Spanish!" Anzu exclaimed.

The thin, tanned man behind the counter wearing gray robes looked up, "Ah…so you play Duel Monsters, do you?"

Yugi felt his body freeze up in fear.  There was something about this man that was…wrong.

"You sell cards?" Jou was looking at them, "I ain't never seen cards like these before…they new?"

"Oh, most definitely," the man smirked.

Yugi felt as if a thousand needles went through his body when the man spoke in his gravelly voice.  His entire body went numb, and he sunk to his knees.

"Yugi!?" Yami bent down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"M-my body…is n-numb…," Yugi winced.

The man laughed, "Looks like I've caught a little bird."

Jou pulled back, raising his fists, "Who the hell are ya?!  Start explaining!"

Yugi shakily stood up as he started to get used to the feeling.  His breath came out short and quick, however.

Yami's eyes narrowed, "I feel…you have the power of the Shadow Realm.  Just like Warumono."

"So you've figured it out, hmm?" the man grinned, "That I am really Tejina Bakemono!  The middle Bakemono brother!"

They gasped.

Tejina snapped his fingers, and they were transported to a barren field, filled with rocks and gravel and dirt.  In the center was a rock big enough for a game of cards.

Tejina was already sitting at the table, "Gather around.  Welcome to my arena."

They went over, not seeing any other choice.

Tejina smirked and started to chant in a strange language.  Suddenly, everyone except for Yugi cried out.

"I can't move!" Jou grunted.

"It feels like I've been frozen!" Anzu whimpered.

"What the hell…?!" Seto exclaimed.

Yami's third eye glowed.

"Oh, no," Tejina growled, "I've taken measures to prevent you from using the power of the Shadow Realm.  You see, this spell is from the Shadow Realm.  And, you aren't powerful enough as a magician to break it.  The only one who can break it would be your father, or holy power.  In other words…," he glanced at Yugi, "…the little one has to beat me in a duel.  If he wins, you all go free.  If he loses…then all of your souls will be mine."

"Bastard!" Yami spat.

"Don't do it, Yug!" Jou shouted.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, tears running down, "I don't have a choice!"  He wiped his eyes, glancing up.  _This guy, Tejina, cut my mental link with Yami.  I'm really scared.  But I can't be afraid.  I have to fight for them!_  Yugi sat down at the rock, "I accept your challenge!"  He pulled his deck out and shuffled it.

Tejina did the same.

"Yugi!" Jou shouted.

"We start with 8000 Life points," Tejina reminded him.  With a snap of his fingers, numbers hovered above their heads.

"This is like a duel in the Shadow Realm!" Yami realized.

"It gets better," Tejina laughed, "There are…other little surprises waiting.  Some I will let you find out on your own.  However, one thing I will tell you.  Unless you can tap into your holy power, Tenko, you can not play any creature or spell."

"What?!" Yugi exclaimed, placing his deck down.

"To play Duel Monsters in the Shadow Realm," Tejina grinned, "Is to summon them!"

"Oh, no!" Yami exclaimed.

"What's he talking about?" Seto demanded.

"Remember back at Midway Island?" Yami spoke again, "When Anzu said she saw the Silver Fang?  That's because Yugi summoned it.  Well, he has to do that for every monster here in order to play it.  And each monster draws its strength from the summoner.  In other words, if the creature is large, it requires a lot of magical power to bring it onto the field.  And if it took all of Yugi's energy just to summon the Silver Fang last time…"

"…then he can't play any of his tougher creatures!" Jou realized, "Not without runn'n out of energy!"

Tejina grinned, "And, if you run out of energy, you will be unable to play anything.  In which case, I win."

"That ain't fair!" Jou shouted.

"It's perfectly fair.  And, we're in the Shadow Realm, let me remind you," Tejina looked at the boy across from him, "So…still want to duel?  There are other surprises waiting for you."

Yami growled.  _Last time he played a game in the Shadow Realm, it was relying on me.  But this time, he has to do it on his own._

Yugi nodded.  "Let's duel!"

"You go first," Tejina stated, drawing five cards.

Yugi drew five, then an extra one.  He looked at his cards.  "I place a creature in defense move!"  He put the card on the table, and it glowed slightly.  He felt no different, though.  Yugi looked up, "End of my turn."

Tejina drew a card, "And I play…the Soul Exchange card!"

"Oh, no…!" Yugi gasped.

"Guess which creature of yours I'm destroying?  Whatever that one was!" Tejina pointed.

Yugi growled and placed the Silver Fang in the graveyard.  Suddenly, as soon as the card was touched down to the surface of the grave, he felt a jolt of pain sear through him.  He gasped, leaning over a bit.

"Yugi!?" Anzu shouted.

"Looks like you've found one of the little traps in this place," Tejina smirked, "Whenever a creature of yours is put into the graveyard, you get a little shock.  Now…I play the Sadistic Magician.  It has an attack of 2100 and a defense of 1200." When he placed the card down, it glowed, and what looked to be a black magician appeared above the card.  "Unfortunately, I have to skip my battle phase.  However, I lay down two trap cards.  End of my turn."  Tejina grinned.

Yugi gulped and drew a card, shaking off the jolt.  "And I play…the Lady Sorceress in attack mode."

"Idiot," Tejina grinned as the creature that resembled the Mystical Elf came onto the table.

Yugi felt the drain of his energy, and hoped he could survive the duel.  He shakily placed another card down, "A-and I play a trap card, too."  He flipped it over, "Reinforcements!  It gives the attacking creature an additional 500 points to its attack power, boosting the Lady Sorceress's attack to 2500!"

"Excellent play, Yugi!" Yami congratulated him.

"Go get 'em!" Jou cheered.

Tejina laughed, "You think that's enough?"

Yugi blinked, "What…?"

Tejina turned over a card.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Remove Trap!" Tejina stated, "This card allows me to destroy one face-up trap card on the field.  I choose the Reinforcements card!"

Yugi gritted his teeth as he placed it in the graveyard.  He was relieved when the jolt didn't sear through him.  He glanced at the Lady Sorceress, who was standing on the table.  Sweat ran down his forehead.  _I can't changed her to defense mode…and even so, she only has a defense of 800.  He can destroy her next turn…_ Yugi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, "Go."

Tejina grinned, drawing a card.  He placed it down, "I set another trap card."

"Again with da traps?!" Jou shouted, "Play fair!"

"I am playing fair," Tejina laughed, "Duel Monsters is about using Magic and Trap cards correctly!  Not just brute force!  Now, then…"  He pulled out a card and placed it on the magic/trap card area, "I play a Book of Secret Arts on my Sadistic Magician!  That boosts its attack and defense by 300 points, bringing it up to an attack power of 2400!"

They stared in shock as the Sadistic Magician seemed to get more ugly looking and stronger.

"And," Tejina grinned, "Battle phase.  I turn over a trap card.  Reinforcements!  You know what this card does, Tenko!  That boosts its power an additional 500 points, bringing its attack to a total of 2900!"

"Masaka…!" Yugi's eyes widened.

"Now…Sadistic Magician!  Attack the Lady Sorceress!" Tejina pointed.

The Sadistic Magician held up his staff, and a blast of powerful, dark energy tore through the other creature, destroying it.  The card went into the graveyard, shocking Yugi.  

"It's not done," Tejina grinned.

The blast continued and hit Yugi head-on.

Yugi screamed in pain, clutching his chest where he was hit as the numbers above him went down from 8000 to 7100.

"Yugi?!" Anzu, Jou, Yami, and Seto shouted.

Yugi gasped for breath, then picked up the cards he had dropped, "I'm…okay…"

"Found the next trap?" Tejina grinned, "Every time you take direct damage, you feel the hit actually going into you!  And, therefore, when your life points reach zero, you die."

"Yugi!!" Yami shouted.

Yugi winced, rubbing his chest while trying to ease the burning sensation from the attack.  

"Be lucky that the Sadistic Magician uses magic attacks," Tejina grinned, "Imagine the pain if he was a swordsman.  By the way, I'm done."

Yugi winced and drew a card.  He felt weak already.

Yami gasped when he noticed the life points above Yugi's head drop 100 points.

"What gives?!" Yami shouted.

The others looked at it.

"He is weakening," Tejina shrugged like it was obvious, "You said it yourself.  Summoning those creatures takes a lot of energy.  As his energy is drained, so is his life shortened.  It's your move, Tenko."

Yugi shakily took a card from his hand and placed it down, "I play a magic card.  Swords of Revealing Light!"

"Ha!  You just activated my trap card!" Tejina laughed, flipping one over, "Magic Guard!  You know what it does.  I discard a card from my hand to counter your magic card."

Yugi gritted his teeth as Tejina placed a creature from his hand into the graveyard.  Yugi wiped sweat off his forehead, then put his magic card in the graveyard.

"Then…," Yugi shakily pulled another creature out, "I set a creature in defense mode.  End of my turn."

Tejina drew a card, then smiled, "Perfect.  First, I play a magic card.  Stop Defense!"

Yugi winced.  His eye twitched a bit.  He placed the card in attack mode, and the Mystical Elf was on the field.  He winced, feeling his energy drain more as the creature appeared.  His life points dropped to 6900.

"No…," Jou whispered, "…he's runn'n outta energy…"

"Then," Tejina grinned, "I play another magic card.  Reborn the Monster!  I choose the card I had discarded from my hand due to the effect of the Magic Guard.  The Death Warrior of the Flame!  In attack mode!  It has an attack of 2200 normally, but when brought back from the graveyard directly into play, it gets a bonus of 300 points.  That increases its attack to 2500!  Now, I first attack your Mystical Elf with the Sadistic Magician!"

Yugi winced as he was paralyzed from the jolt as the magic attack sent the Mystical Elf to the graveyard.  He then screamed, gripping his chest by his heart and squeezing his eyes shut from the intense pain as his life points dropped to 5300.  Yugi dropped his cards, slumping a bit.

Tejina didn't give him any time to recover, "And, now I attack directly with the Death Warrior of Flame!"

Yugi screamed, tears running down his face as the monster actually attacked him.  He placed a hand over the wound running down his chest from his shoulder to his waist, already oozing blood.

"YUGI!!!" Yami shouted.

"Stop!  It's so cruel!" Anzu cried.

Yugi was on the ground, crying.  The pain was so intense, it brought him to tears.  He just wanted to pass out as his life points dropped to 2800.  Then, it dropped an additional 100 points, putting him at 2700.

"It dropped again," Seto growled, "He's getting too exhausted.  He's taking too much hits."

"Believe in the cards, Yugi!" Yami shouted, "You can do it!"

Tejina sneered, "No he can't.  You're all dead, and he knows it.  Next turn, I can kill him.  And there's nothing he can do."

Yugi's life points dropped once again.  This time, they kept on going down.

Yugi curled up into a ball on the ground, just wanting to go home.  _It's all a bad dream.  I'll wake up, and I'll be back in the plane with my friends……this pain and weakness…it hurts so bad.  I just want it to stop…I've already let my friends down.  He's right.  His next attack will finish me off.  I can't stand it.  I let everyone down.  Yami, Anzu, Jou, Seto, jiichan…and…myself.  I can't do it._

Yami gritted his teeth, "Yugi!"  He watched as Yugi's Life points was dropping to 1950.

"_YUGI_!" Anzu shouted, "Listen to me!  Concentrate on my voice!  It's all in your head!"

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he glanced weakly back at her, blood running down from the corner of his mouth, and his eyes wide.

"The only thing keeping you from winning is your own doubt!" Anzu shouted, "Yugi, remember what allowed you to win against Warumono?!  It was your courage and your belief in the cards!  The cards believe in you!  I can see it!  I can see the power emanating from them!  Can't you feel it?!  The power!?  You have the power to do it, Yugi!  I know you can do it!  Now, sit up!  Draw your next card!  See it through!  We all believe in you, and we're rooting for you!  You have something that he doesn't have, that will allow you to win.  A heart.  I know it hurts, but you have to get up.  You have to keep on going!  I know you can do it!"

Yugi blinked, his life points stopping from going down, staying at 1900.  He slowly and painfully pushed himself back up, a determined look crossing his pale features.

Tejina raised an eyebrow, "Even if you do use the 'heart of the cards', it can't save you.  Nothing can.  Not only that, but face it…you don't have enough energy to continue.  You're so weak you can barely keep yourself up!"

Yugi narrowed his eyes, taking a shuddering breath, "I see what you're doing!  You've been psyching me out since the moment we started to play, causing myself to injure my own being!  Because I stopped believing in myself!  And, all you've been doing since the beginning is playing small creatures and strengthening them with magic cards.  But there's a flaw to that strategy.  A couple major ones."  Yugi closed his eyes, then drew a card.  He smiled, "I play…Reigeki!"

"No!" Tejina gasped.  "I have no more trap cards to defend against it…!"

"Reigeki destroys all of the opponent's cards on the field," Yugi stated, "Including the magic cards and your creatures!  And, you already used the Reborn the Monster, so you can't bring any of them back."

Tejina swore.

"Plus," Yugi pulled another card from his hand, "I play the Pot of Greed.  It allows me to draw an additional two cards."  He drew them.  Then, he nodded, "Right."  _Thank you, deck._  "Now, I play Reborn the Monster to bring back my Mystical Elf."

"Waste," Tejina grinned.

"No," Yugi shook his head, "I haven't played a creature this turn, yet.  And, now I can play a creature at level five or six.  So, I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to play the Curse of Dragon in attack mode!"

Yugi winced as a jolt was sent through him when the Mystical Elf went into the graveyard, but it wasn't as powerful as when a creature was destroyed.  He felt a huge drain on his energy, and his life points dropped to 1200 from bringing out the Curse of Dragon.

"Now, I attack!" Yugi pointed, "Go, Curse of Dragon!"

The Dragon roared, and sent a blast into Tejina, who winced as his life points dropped from 8000 to 6000.  

Yugi pulled another card out of his hand, "And, I put down a trap card.  End of my turn."

"Way to go, Yugi!" Jou shouted.

"Keep it up!" Yami cheered.

"You can do it!" Seto stated.

"We believe in you," Yami added.

Yugi nodded.  _Thanks, minna.  _He looked at the cards in his hand.  _Hopefully, I'll draw the Polymerization card.  That's the only thing I need now._

Tejina played a creature, "I set a creature in defense mode.  End my turn."

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling the energy of the deck.  He opened his eyes and drew a card, then looked at it.  The Polymerization card.  He smiled.  "First, I play the Change of Heart card, and I take your creature!"  He took it to his side, not bothering to change it to attack mode.

Tejina growled.

"Then," Yugi stated, "I sacrifice your creature to play the Fierce Knight of Gaia."  He placed the card down.  He felt more energy drain from him as the knight appeared.  He winced, his life points dropping to 500.  He wiped sweat off his forehead, then covered his mouth and coughed up blood.  When it passed, he panted, but shakily pulled out another card.  He put it on the table.  "Now, I use a Polymerization card to merge Curse of Dragon and the Fierce Knight of Gaia into the Dragon Champion of Gaia!  Its attack power is 2600, and its defense is 2100."

"Yes!" Jou cheered.

"I attack!" Yugi pointed, "Go, Dragon Champion of Gaia!"

The guy on the dragon sliced in with his sword.

Tejina winced, and his life points dropped to 3400.

"End of my turn," Yugi gasped, then coughed up more blood.  He looked at his hand while his opponent drew and considered what to do.  He saw the blood.  _Not good.  I really don't have much energy left.  It feels like…my entire body took a beating.  My chest is hurting…and my head is pounding.  My lungs feel like they're on fire…just trying to breathe and get in oxygen is painful.  I hope this ends soon, because I really don't know how much longer I can physically last.  My body's going to go out before my mind does._

"I set a creature in defense mode," Tejina placed it down, "And, a trap card.  Go."

Yugi winced, then drew a card.  He looked at it, blinking a few times.  He placed it down in the magic/trap area, face down.  "I place a trap card.  And, I also place my Celtic Guardian in attack mode!  And, I attack with it!"  The Celtic Guardian appeared on the field.

Yugi winced, and bent his head down, coughing up more blood.  He panted for breath.  Luckily, his life points didn't go down, but he was really feeling the summoning.

Tejina turned over the creature card.  It was a Mean Fiend, with a defense of 1000.

"But," Tejina grinned, turning over the trap card, "Castle Walls!  It raises the defense power of a monster by 500 points!  That would bring its defense up to 1500, beating out the attack power of your Celtic Guardian by 100 points!  Meaning, you take 100 points of damage…!"

"Not so fast," Yugi turned over his trap card, "Remove Trap!"

"No…!" Tejina blinked, then growled, placing it in the graveyard.

Yugi, too, put his Remove Trap card in the graveyard.  "And, your Mean Fiend is destroyed, too.  Now, I attack with the Dragon Champion of Gaia!"

Tejina growled, wincing as his life points dropped to 800.

The others watched carefully.

"Are you done?" Tejina growled.

"No," Yugi shook his head, "I was saving this, and I'm glad I did.  Oozaki!"

"Masaka!!" Tejina shouted, "That hits the opponent's life points directly, inflicting 800 points of damage!"

"Just enough to defeat you," Yugi stated.

Tejina's life points dropped to zero.

Final score:

Yugi:  500

Tejina:  0

Tejina shouted in agony, and fell over.  His body started to dissolve.  

Yugi was already too weak to do anything, and collapsed to the ground, all his energy spent on the game.

The others found they could move.

"He's creating a void!" Anzu threw her hands up as the winds increased around them, and in the center, was the disappearing Tejina.

"I'll get us out of here!" Yami stated.  The third eye on his forehead glowed, and he was surrounded by dark power.  "Everyone, grab on!" he put Yugi's deck in his pocket, and grabbed onto the boy.  Everyone else took hold of Yami as well.  They soon were transported out of the wasteland just as it was all sucked up into the void leading to the Shadow Realm, where Tejina's soul would wander with his brother's for the rest of eternity.

They opened their eyes and found themselves in the alley.  

Jou rubbed his head, "Man…do I got a major headache…"

"That was scary…," Anzu wiped her eyes, sitting up.

Seto wordlessly sat up as well, a hand to his head, then dropped it.  He turned to Yami, who was cradling Yugi, "Is he alright, Yami?"

Jou and Anzu immediately went over.

Yami nodded, "Barely.  Any more, and he really would have died.  He's going to need a lot of rest."

"Damn…and we can't stay here…," Jou swore.

"Don't worry," Seto stood up, "It's only an hour's flight to Peru.  We'll book a room at a hotel there, and rest up."

Yami nodded, "Good.  Because Yugi needs a lot of rest now.  I just wish it was over…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	19. Doubt

I don't own Yugioh.  Or Dragonball GT.

Chapter 19

They landed in Peru, and Seto took care of the plane, and getting them hotel reservations.  Yugi still hadn't woken up yet, so they carried him to the room.  They had only one room, but it could house five people.  The couch folded out into a bed, and the two other beds in the room could hold two people each.  Just enough for the party of five.

Yami laid Yugi down in bed, and covered him up with the blankets.

"Are you alright, Jou?" Anzu suddenly spoke up.

"I've got a headache," Jou was laying back on the other bed, an arm over his forehead.

"Well, now's a great time to get some rest," Seto nodded, "How's Yugi doing?"

"He's finally asleep," Yami came back into the room from the bathroom with a bowl of water and a washcloth.  He dipped the washcloth into the bowl, wrung it out, and placed it gently on Yugi's forehead.

"Hey, Seto," Jou spoke up, "Got anything for headaches?"

"Can you take tylenol?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Not that chewable stuff…"

"If you can swallow pills, I'll give you a pill," Seto opened up a container, "I take them in pill form."

"Thanks," Jou took it, and got himself a glass of water from the bathroom, then downed the pill and half the glass.  He went right back to the bed and lay down.

"Don't you go getting sick on us, now," Yami smiled a bit, "With Yugi learning about his abilities, it's exhausting his energy.  Looking after one person is hard enough."

"Don't worry," Jou yawned, "I'll be just fine after some sleep."  He was asleep in seconds.

Anzu sat on the couch, "I say we let them sleep.  It's been tough.  I know…it was pretty freaky for me."

"Yugi won because of you," Yami smiled, "Thank you, Anzu.  And I'm sure Yugi will thank you when he wakes up."

Anzu turned red.

Seto chuckled, sitting down on a chair.  "I think our sleeping arrangements should be this…Yami and Yugi will take the bed that Yugi's in, and I'll partner up with Jou.  Anzu, you can sleep on the bed made from the couch since you're a girl and we're all guys."

Anzu nodded, "Alright."

"Or else I would let you have the bed," Seto stated, "But…"

"It's fine," Anzu smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Seto nodded, "Alright.  I'm just going to give Mokuba a call and see how he's doing."  He picked up the phone and dialed the number, "Hey…Mokuba?  Hi!  Yea, it's nice to hear you, too…!"

Anzu lay on the couch and listened to the side of the conversation she could hear.

"…sorry I didn't call until now.  Things have been really crazy…what?  Oh, yea.  They're all fine.  Talk to who?  No, he's sleeping.  Well, the time zone is different here, and he was really tired.  What?  Okay.  Have a nice day, Mokuba.  I'll speak to you again tomorrow if I can.  Take care.  Bye."  Seto hung up the phone.

Anzu yawned, "What was that about?"

"He wanted to talk to Yugi," Seto chuckled, "Those two became real good friends."

Anzu nodded, then gathered her things, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a shower now.  And…no offense, but everyone else needs one, too."

Seto chuckled, "Well, we haven't bathed since we left.  We could have at Midway Island.  It had hotels and such.  But it was too dangerous to stay there for long."

"Well, I call it first," Anzu walked in.

"Seto, you can go next," Yami stated, "I'm going to watch over Yugi a bit.  I'll have him take a bath when he feels up to it.  Right now, he's extremely exhausted.  His fever from his exhaustion just broke.  And, he just fell asleep, so I'd hate to wake him."

Seto nodded, "Alright.  I'll watch him when you shower."

Yami nodded, "Thanks."  He glanced at Jou, "I guess he'll have to go last, huh?"

Seto laughed.

Night time came.  They made sure to double lock the door before going to bed, and lock all the windows securely and have the shades drawn.  They didn't even use their real names to sign into the hotel just in case.

Anzu was asleep on the bed that used to be the couch, wearing light orange pajamas with pictures of sleeping teddy-bears on them.

Seto was sleeping on one side of the bed nearest the door, in his ice blue, button-down pajamas.  Jou was next to him in a pair of blue boxers that were a little too big for him (going down to his knees) and a white crew sleeveless shirt.  

Yami slept on the window side of the other bed, in a pair of green pajamas that Seto had found for the trip for him before leaving.  It was also a button-down pair.  He was awake, watching over Yugi.  Yugi was still dressed in what he had on earlier, except that his chest was bare since they had to wrap his injury from the duel.  Yami didn't want to move him more then necessary.

Yami glanced at the window.  _I wonder where he got that horrible scar going across his abdomen.  It doesn't look too old…but it doesn't look recent.  It's definitely not from the duel, or anything related to it…_he broke out of his thoughts when he felt a soft touch on his hand.  He glanced over and saw Yugi looked at him tiredly.

"Aibou…," Yami whispered, laying down and looking at Yugi.

Yugi didn't dare talk since he was still gaining his breath back.  /You need to sleep now, just like the rest of us.  You  have a real body.  Please don't make yourself sick by staying up.  I'll be alright./

Yami chuckled, pulling the covers around them and drawing Yugi close, "You're right, Yugi.  It seems like I wasn't thinking.  How do you feel?  Honestly?"

/…aside from the fact that my lungs are aching and my chest burns a bit?  Pretty well for someone who was one turn away from death./

Yami had to chuckle at that, then noticed the fear in Yugi's eyes.  He held the smaller boy to him, offering silent comfort.  _He jokes about it, but that's because he's afraid.  He was terrified out there earlier today.  _Yami gently brushed back Yugi's bangs, "You were great, my brave little brother."

Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami, closing his eyes.  /Love you.  Night./

Yami smiled back, "Good night, aibou."

*          *          *

Yami helped Yugi take a shower first thing in the morning, and got Yugi back into pajamas, telling him to rest some more.  He wanted to know about the scar, but didn't ask.  Yugi had fallen back asleep by the time the others woke up.  Yami was already dressed and reading a book next to where Yugi was asleep.

Anzu yawned, "Morning, Yami."

"Good morning, Anzu.  Did you sleep well?" Yami asked.

Anzu nodded, "Yea…I was kind of hoping that this was all a dream, but I guess that's a little too much to hope for…"

Yami chuckled.

"It's too God-damned early to be cracking jokes," Seto groaned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Not an 'early bird', are you, Seto?" Yami grinned.

"Hell no," Seto stretched, "I love the weekends and vacation because I can sleep in."

Yami and Anzu chuckled.

Jou stirred, and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Seto turned around to face him.

"Better," Jou grinned, "My headache's gone."

"I'm glad to hear it," Yami nodded.

Jou yawned, "How's Yug do'n?"

"He woke up last night," Yami stated, "And then this morning, I got him to take a bath.  I had to carry him in there and help him, but he wanted a bath.  Now, he's resting again."

"That's good," Jou nodded.

"I hope he doesn't sleep through breakfast," Anzu smiled.

"Breakfast?" Jou practically drooled, "I'm starv'n!"

"By now," Seto laughed, "I have come to the conclusion that you are always hungry!"

Yami, Anzu, and Seto laughed.  Even Yugi seemed to smile in his sleep.  Maybe it was just a dream.  Who could say?

By mid day, Yugi stirred again, and woke up.  He blinked sleepily.

"Finally awake?" Yami smiled down at him.

Yugi started to sit up, but only made it halfway before his energy gave out again.

Yami caught him and gently helped him sit up, then arranged the pillows so that Yugi could lean against them to keep him in a sitting position.

Yugi closed his eyes, and managed a weak 'thank you'.

"God, you sound terrible," Seto ran a hand through his hair, "We got some room service for lunch.  More like brunch by the time we ordered it…well, except for Jou.  He nearly devoured everything."

"Hey!" Jou protested, then grinned, "I'm glad ta see ya up, Yug."

"So am I," Anzu nodded.

Yugi glanced around.  Everyone was dressed, wearing what they normally wore, except it was washed.  Even his stuff was washed, and he was in pajamas.  He vaguely remembered getting a bath, but not much between winning the duel against Tejina and just waking up now.  He weakly rubbed his eyes as a tray was set in front of him.

"Eat," Yami pointed to it, "You'll feel better.  You really need to get your energy back, and you have to eat to do that."

Yugi nodded, slowly eating the food in front of him, his eyes questioning.  He finished, and Yami took the tray away, leaving him to silently question what was going on.

"We made it to Peru," Seto filled him in, "We're staying at a hotel in one of the small cities.  After the disasters at Midway Island and that island off of South America's coast, I thought it'd be best to stay to the smaller cities.  Attract less attention."

"Seto and Yami said that we would stay at a hotel," Jou added, "So you can rest up, Yug."

"And, we agreed," Anzu nodded, "But we can't stray too far from one another.  And as soon as you're recovered, we'll go save your grandpa."  She got up and went over to him, placing her hands over his, "But you have to rest, first."

Yugi closed his eyes, letting tears run down.

"Yugi?" Anzu whispered, wiping one of them away.

Yugi smiled at her, and whispered, "Arigatou for helping me."

Anzu shook her head, "It was inside of you all along.  It just needed a little push, that's all."

Yugi shook his head, but still smiled.

"Boy, it feels nice ta relax!" Jou flopped back down on the bed.

"Hey, 'roomie', I just made the bed," Seto grumbled.

"Eh?" Jou blinked, then turned red, "Whoops…"

Everyone laughed.

"Don't they get any channels not in Spanish!?" Anzu growled, trying to find something interesting on TV, but only finding Spanish programs.

"Hey…I think that was Dragon Ball GT on the International Channel…," Jou pointed out.

"It's in Spanish," Anzu glared at him.

"Will you idiots decide on a channel already?!" Seto growled, looking up from the book he was reading, "You're distracting even when not on the plane!"

Yugi got a laugh out of that, but it quickly turned into coughing.

Yami rubbed his back, making sure no blood was coming out of his mouth.  Lucky for them, it was a dry cough.  Yami relaxed, then rubbed Yugi's back until the boy stopped coughing.

Yugi took a couple of deep breaths.

"What happened there?" Seto looked up, concerned.

Yugi lay back on the two pillows, closing his eyes and trying to get his breathing to even out, "When laughing…one doesn't get…much oxygen into their lungs.  I didn't…get enough in…"

"He needs to just be relaxed," Yami shrugged, gently ruffling Yugi's tousled hair.

Yugi took a shuddering breath and pulled the covers around himself.

Yami continued to stay next to him, sitting on the bed with a book Yugi had lent him.  Despite his age, Yugi was reading adult novels.  So, he brought a bunch along with him.  And, of course, shared them with his older brother.

By afternoon, Anzu was writing in a journal, Seto was reading, Yami had fallen asleep next to Yugi (who was also asleep), and Jou was watching Dragon Ball GT in Spanish.

Jou suddenly turned the TV off.

Seto and Anzu glanced up.

"What's up?" Anzu blinked, seeing Jou get up and walk around slowly.

Jou put a hand to his head, "My head's kill'n me…"  he stopped walking and leaned against the wall with one arm, his other hand pressed to his forehead as sweat ran down his face.

Seto closed his book and went over, "Jou…?"

"God…!" Jou moaned, sinking to his knees, "I've never had a headache like this before!  It's killer!"

Seto steadied him, and gently helped him up, "You're very pale.  Maybe you should lie down."

"I wanna move around…but my head hurts too much…," Jou groaned.

"Are you feeling ill, Jou?" Anzu came over as well, looking concerned.

"Nah…it's just this incredible headache…," Jou closed his eyes, leaning heavily on Seto as the older boy supported him.

"Let's get you some Tylenol, and then into bed," Seto instructed, "Did it just start now, or did you have a slight one earlier…?"

"No…"

Seto gently sat him down on the bed, then sat next to him to make sure he didn't fall.

"It just suddenly started," Jou put his head in his hands, "Suddenly…boom.  Throbbing a mile a minute."

"Anzu, can you get the Tylenol from my bag?" Seto asked.

Anzu nodded, then went to the medical compartment, "Here?"

Seto nodded.

Jou rolled back on the bed, curling up a bit on his front with tears running down his cheeks, "Oh, God…it hurts!!!"

Anzu froze for a moment.  Never in her life had she seen anyone in so much pain from a headache before.  She glanced at Seto, "Are you sure it's just a simple headache…?"

Seto shrugged, trying to calm the boy down, "Easy there, Jou…"

"Make it stop…!  Make the pain stop…!" Jou whimpered, tears flowing down his face faster then before.  He choked on a sob, then sniffled.

"What's all the yelling?" Yami stretched.

Yugi, too, woke up.  He blinked.  "Jou…?  What's going on?"

"I would like to say that Jou has a headache," Anzu found the medicine and went to get a glass of water for her friend, "But he's in too much pain for a simple headache, I think."

Seto was steadying Jou as Anzu handed him a glass of water and the pill.

Jou's hand was shaking so much they thought he'd drop it, but he popped it in his mouth too fast and drank it down.  

Anzu took the glass back, and set it down.

Jou rested his head against Seto's shoulder, waiting for the throbbing pain to go away.

"Jou…?" Yugi struggled to sit up, concerned, "Daijoubu…?"

"I'm alright, Yug," Jou breathed tiredly, "Don't worry.  Jes' lay back down an' rest."

Yugi was about to protest, when Yami gently pushed him back down.

"I'll go see," Yami assured him.

"But I want to know if he's alright…," Yugi stated.

"Stay in bed," Yami instructed, "I'll keep you posted, I promise."  He walked over to where Seto had Jou sitting against the wall, and was fishing through his bag for something.

"What are you doing?" Yami blinked.

Seto pulled out a light, "Trying to see what's wrong.  It's got to be more then just a headache.  He said it just started up without warning.  A minute or less later, he was screaming from the pain.  If that's an ordinary headache, I'll eat my shorts."  He clicked the light on, "Look at me, Jou.  I'm going to shine a light in your eye.  Try not to blink."  Seto gently held open Jou's eye, and shone the light in.  Jou flinched, but otherwise did nothing.  Seto then did the same to the other eye.

"I didn't know you knew this sort of thing," Anzu blinked.  

"Well, when I was at the orphanage with Mokuba, there was a lady who worked there who also worked as a part time doctor.  She taught me all sorts of things, and I sometimes even went with her to work," Seto responded, then clicked off the light.  

"Well?" Jou asked weakly.

"Do you remember hitting your head?" Seto asked, "At any time, did you hit your head within the last day or so?"  He started to feel around Jou's head gently, applying pressure here and there as if he was searching for something.

"I dunno…I…," Jou started, then his eyes shot open when Seto reached the back of his head, and he whimpered in pain.

"Turn your head," Seto instructed.

Shaking, Jou did so.  

Seto inspected it, "Well…you've got a nice bump here.  All discolored and everything under the hair.  Do you remember hitting your head?"

"In the alley, when we was transported back from the Shadow Realm place," Jou responded, "I think I wacked my head against the wall."

Seto nodded.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"A concussion," Seto responded, "A serious one."

"Waitta minute…," Jou stammered, "I thought that concussions can be fatal if not treated…"

"They can," Seto stated.

Jou looked at the bed, paling a few more shades of white.

Seto glanced back, "Shit…Jou, you're not going to die."

"But I…," Jou whimpered, "What if it's really bad…?  Or bleed'n?  Or…"

"It just got very swollen," Seto responded, "Sometimes, symptoms of a concussion don't show up for a few hours, or even a day or so.  You're not going to die, you're not going to have to go into an emergency room or anything like that."  Seto went over to where the ice bucket was, and took some out.  Then, he put it in a bag and had Jou lay down on his front, resting his forehead on his arm so he could breathe.

Seto then gently placed the bag of ice on the bump.

Jou hissed in pain at the contact, tensing up, but then relaxed.

Anzu sighed in relief, sitting back down, a hand over her heart, "That was scary."

Yami nodded, walking back over to where Yugi was still staring at his friend and looking like he was going to burst into tears.

Yami didn't notice at first, and sat down, turning to Anzu, "I was worried for a second there, too."

"You was worried?" Jou spoke up, "I was the one with the frigg'n pound'n head feel'n dizzy and like I was gonna pass out at any second."

"Don't talk," Seto stated, "You need to rest that out.  Rest, but don't go to sleep."

Jou agreed, "Alright."

It went quiet for a bit, while everyone turned back to what they were doing.  Seto moved his reading spot to the bed next to Jou to keep him company.

It was Yami who heard the sniffling first.  He looked over, and saw Yugi in tears, crying quietly with his head bent towards the sheets.

Yami put his book down, "Yugi…what's wrong?"

Anzu and Seto looked up.  

Yugi just shook his head and cried.

Yami embraced him, holding him close and letting him cry on his shoulder.  He gently and slowly rocked him back and forth, rubbing the smaller boy's back.

"What's wrong?" Jou blinked, not able to see it.

"We're not sure yet," Seto shook his head, "All we know is that Yugi is crying.  I don't know how long he's been crying, either."

Yami glanced down at the crying little boy.  //Why are you crying, aibou?  Are you in pain…?//

/My heart hurts.  When I see Jou in pain…my friends…/

//Hush…//

/It's my fault he got hurt.  If that guy wasn't after me, then it never would have happened.  I should have never dragged him into this!  One of these days, someone's going to get killed, and I won't be able to help!/  Yugi's crying increased.

//No, that's not true.  He wanted to help as much as you need him.  And, nobody's going to get killed, Yugi.//  Yami comforted the boy. 

"My fault…," Yugi mumbled, his voice weak and drained.

"Shh," Yami noticed, "You need to rest.  Dry up those tears.  It's not your fault.  You can't control the past.  What happened.  Now, take a deep breath…atta boy…calm down.  Relax.  Think about something nice.  Like…reading a good book.  Or playing a game.  Or maybe a TV show…one of those nature documentaries you like."

Yugi calmed down a bit, but stayed close to his 'brother'.  He closed his eyes as he was held, and finally, he fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Note:  Not all of the facts of Jou's concussion is correct.  For instance, Jou's injury occurred the previous day to his concussion.  In reality, signs of a concussion would show up within a couple hours of the injury.  If you want to learn about concussions, visit websites or read it in a book.  Don't go on what I have written.  What I have written was merely for the sake of the story.  Thank you.  ::bows::  That is all.


	20. Seperated: Yugi and Yami

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 20

It took Yugi a week to recover.  But finally, they were ready to go.  Seto was getting the plane ready, and they were settling in.

"I'll never look at Duel Monsters the same way again," Yugi sighed, looking through his deck.

"…Yugi," Anzu reached into her pocket, pulling out a card, "I want you to take this."

Yugi blinked, taking it and looking at it, "But this…it's the Magician of Faith.  Your favorite card, Anzu…"

"I know," Anzu blushed a bit, "But I want you to have it."

"I can't accept…," Yugi started.

"Usually," Seto laughed from the pilot's seat, "When a pretty girl gives you a gift, you don't argue it."

Anzu blushed even more.  "I…I'm not pretty…!  I'm a tomboy…!"

"You're pretty in your own way," Yugi said absentmindedly.

Anzu blinked.  "That…was so sweet, Yugi.  Take the card."

"But Anzu…"

"Go ahead," Anzu smiled, pushing it towards him, "It may just help you out."  _And this way, I can be with you when you duel.  So you never forget that, no matter how far away we are, we're still together._

Yugi smiled, and embraced her, "Thank you, Anzu.  That's two I owe you!"

"You don't owe me anything," Anzu shook her head.

Yugi smiled.

"You guys gonna sit down and strap in or what?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

They boarded the plane.

It was a quiet ride, actually, as they started to find their way to Brazil.  

Yugi was looking out the window, and squinted.  He blinked.  _What was that…?  It passed right by the window!  Like a hovering shadow!_  He looked around for it, and saw something looking back at him, floating alongside of the plane.  Yugi stiffened in fear, watching it.  

The thing resembled the Reaper of the Cards, one of the monsters in Duel Monsters, down to the scythe in its hand.

_Someone summoned it!_  Yugi realized  "Yam…!"  Before he could finish his sentence, the Reaper sliced down, cutting off one of the wings of the plane.

Seto blinked as they started to spiral around.  He struggled to bring the plane around.

"What's go'n on…?!" Jou grabbed onto the seat.

"We've got turbulence," Seto growled.

"More then that," Yugi whispered, "The wing was cut off!"

"What!?" they exclaimed.

"Nonsense…!" Seto started, when the plane bucked again.  Just then, a scythe went through the center of the plane, slicing it in half.  They could feel the wind pressure as it was hanging by one small beam of metal to the other half.

"Damn, damn, damn!" Jou swore, his eyes wide in fear.

Anzu screamed and gripped onto the seat.

Yami grabbed Yugi, who was shaking and looking around.  Seto was still trying to get the plane under control.

"It's the Reaper of the Cards!" Yugi shouted, "Someone could have summoned it!"

"Nobody has that much power to send it so high!" Yami blinked, "That's impossible."

"I hate to burst your bubble," Seto growled, "But it seems like that's not the least of our worries.  There's a storm coming up that looks suspiciously like the Dark Hole."

"Aw, shit…!" Jou swore as it hit them, tearing the plane apart and sending them all into the vortex.

"Yami…!" Yugi shouted as his grip weakened.

"Hang on, aibou!" Yami shouted.  

They all gripped onto one another's hands.

"Everyone, hang on!" Jou strained.

"I can't…!" Anzu gasped, "I'm slipping!"  She slipped from Yami and Jou's grip.

"Anzu…?!" Jou shouted, then felt himself slip, "I can't hang on, guys…!"

"Sorry!" Seto also lost his grip.

"Yugi!"

"Yami!"

Their hands parted as well, and they all flew into the vortex.

*          *          *

Yugi shivered and woke up.  His head hurt a bit, and he felt where a gash had been made above his right eye.  He sat up quickly and looked around.  He was in some kind of snowy land.  He pushed himself to his feet, noticing nothing was broken.  He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and looking around.  All he could see was white.  A cold wind blew, and he winced, waiting for it to pass.

"Yami…?!" Yugi called, taking a tentative step forward, "…Anzu?!  Jou!?  Seto!?  Are you guys here?!"  He trudged along for a while, then saw some blue poking out of the white snow.  He ran over to it, and found Yami laying face down in the cold snow.

"Yami?!" Yugi gasped, turning his friend over.

Yami looked just a little scratched up.  Other then that, he looked okay.  But his lips were turning blue.  

Yugi shook him, but realized that his brother was out cold.  He slung one of Yami's arms over his shoulder, and started to try to walk with him to find something of a shelter.  He stepped on a patch of ice on his first step, and fell over, scraping his hands and face on the ice.  He winced, but got back up, taking Yami and starting to limp away, his leg throbbing from the slip.

"Hang in there, Yami," Yugi shivered, "I-I'll get us out of the cold."  He slowly trudged through the snow, then yelped when he sunk down to his waist.  He was too short to plod through snow like that.  In fact, he couldn't even get out.  He struggled, but to no avail.  He tried to walk through it, but especially when the wind blew, it was no good.

Yugi dug out until his hands were raw and bleeding, and managed to get a little farther through it.  He continued to dig and push his way through the snow, pulling Yami behind him.  Determination was the only feature visible.  He was scared, but he had to save Yami.  He was hurt, but it didn't matter if he couldn't help his brother.  He was cold, but he felt better with Yami just being there.

Yugi dug more snow out of the way._  You've helped me so much, Yami.  Now, I'm going to save you!  I can!_  He kept on going until he couldn't dig anymore, his hands too numb to move.  He sunk to the ground, breathing hard, and looking up.  There was no way he could get out.  He put his frozen hand in his pocket, and blinked when he hit his deck.  He pulled it out.  _Oh, yea…!  I wonder…can I summon the monsters?  For real?  Or was before just some fluke of the Shadow Realm?  Well, only one way to find out.  Please, cards.  Help me.  Yami's in danger!  And I want to help him!_

Yugi pulled out a card, concentrating.  He could feel the power coming from the card, and felt his own energy being spent.  He just smiled, then threw the card out behind him where there was space.  It landed in the snow, face up, and sat there.

"Please, Silver Fang!" Yugi begged, "You saved me once before…I really need your help now, or Yami will die!  Please, lend me your strength!"

The card just sat there.

Yugi wiped the tears coming from his eyes, "Please, Silver Fang!  You saved me before.  First in the forest, then against Warumono.  Please…please, help me again!"  A white glow came from him, and went into the card.

The card started to glow, and suddenly, in a flash of golden white light, instead of the card standing there, it was a magnificent silver wolf.

"Silver Fang!" Yugi ran up and hugged the creature.

The wolf seemed to smile and nod at him.

"Silver Fang," Yugi pleaded, "Can you help me carry Yami to shelter?"

The wolf nodded.

Yugi tried to lift Yami, but was exhausted, and sunk back down.  Then, determinedly, he got Yami onto the wolf's back, then got on, himself.

The Silver Fang took off, running through the snow.

It wasn't long until they had reached shelter; a small cave.  Yugi thanked the wolf and let it go back to being a card, then sunk to the ground, exhausted.  He glanced at Yami and shook himself out of it.  

Yugi pushed himself to his feet and stumbled out to find some wood from the trees they had passed so he could make a fire and keep Yami warm.  In the meantime, he had the Silver Fang curl up with Yami laying against her side.  It was really draining his energy as he started to gather sticks, then bring them back, and go back out.

Yugi was walking back with some more sticks, when he slipped on a patch of ice and stumbled, then tripped over a log.  He groaned in pain when he twisted on his ankle.  The twigs went flying, and he heard a growl.

Yugi opened his eyes and saw a bear staring at him.  Yugi screamed and scrambled up, starting to run.  The bear gave chase, but Yugi's right ankle gave out on him, and he fell to the ground, whimpering in fear and pain.  He pulled out a card.  "I don't know who you are, but please help me somehow!!"  Light emanated from his body, and the card responded.

Suddenly, the Celtic Guardian was standing in front of him, sword raised at the bear.

The bear skidded to a halt, but charged.

The Celtic Guardian gave a battle cry, and pushed the bear back as a warning, pulling its sword up.  The bear whimpered and ran away.

The Celtic Guardian turned around and faced the pale boy who summoned him.

Yugi nodded at the monster, fighting the urge to pass out.  He weakly stood up, and at once, his energy left him.  The Celtic Guardian disappeared, and he fell back into the snow.  He would have passed out if he didn't remember that the Silver Fang probably disappeared, too.  He gritted his teeth and pushed himself up, gathering the remaining sticks and rocks.  He then half limped half crawled back to the cave.

Yugi placed the sticks in a pile and arranged the rocks in a circle around them.  He coughed, but shook it off and glanced at Yami.  Like he had thought, the Silver Fang had vanished.  The only thing keeping Yugi himself going was his determination to keep Yami warm.  He pulled out a blanket from the backpack that he had been wearing when the plane went down.  He placed it over Yami, then searched through his bag.  

Flashlight…snacks…games…cloths…band-aids……matches!  Yugi pulled them out and struck them, lighting up the sticks.  When he had a good fire going, he moved Yami over closer to it, then finally allowed his body to rest, passing out.

Yami groaned and woke up.  He coughed a couple of times, realizing that he was probably catching a cold.  Speaking of cold…he was aware of a chill, but for the most part, it was warm.  He noticed a fire going, and a blanket over him.  He looked at it and saw the little wings on the blue cover, meaning it belonged to Yugi.  He sat up in the cave, and noticed Yugi laying on his side on the ground nearby, his eyes closed and sweat beading his forehead even though he was shivering.

Yami pulled the blanket off and went over to him, "Yugi!?  Yugi!?"

Yugi didn't respond.

Yami made sure he was still breathing, and was relieved to find he was.  He swore when he noticed the heat of Yugi's body was abnormal.  He noticed that the boy was flushed, and was having trouble breathing.

"Hang in there, Yugi," Yami whispered, holding the boy to him.  Tears stung his own eyes.  _You did all this to save me…didn't you?  Started a fire and placed the blanket over me.  You saved my life.  I'm not going to let you die._  Yami placed Yugi by the fire and put the blanket over him.  On a second thought, he got under the covers with the boy after dipping a sock in the snow and placing it on Yugi's forehead, creating a cold cloth.  Yami wanted to keep watch, but his own cold was weighing heavily on him, and he fell asleep.

Yami woke up when he felt warmth all around him.  He frowned.  And, there was something soft behind his head as well.  He blinked and realized that he was still under the covers.  He slowly sat up, wincing from a headache that was building, then coughed.

Yugi glanced up from where he sat by the fire, "Yami!  Ohayo!  How are you feeling?"

Yami blinked.  Yugi looked perfectly fine.  Yami shook his head, realizing that somehow, he must have absorbed Yugi's illness into his own body.  Though, that did sound a little ridiculous…weirder things had been happening, so he wasn't about to rule it out.  

Yugi went over and placed his forearm to Yami's forehead, "Wow…gosh, I'm sorry.  I don't have any medicine like Seto does…"  He removed his arm.

Yami chuckled, then coughed.

Yugi patted him on the back.

Yami paused when the thing behind him moved a bit.  He slowly turned around and was looking into the eyes of the Silver Fang.

"Yami, this is Fang," Yugi introduced the wolf, "Fang, this is my friend, Yami."

I remember Yami.  You told me about him. The wolf spoke in their heads.

"Good!" Yugi smiled.

"Aibou…did you summon her…?" Yami blinked.

Yugi gently had Yami lay back down, then handed him some snack bars from his bag, nodding, "Un!  I did when I woke up, too.  Here…eat some of these.  You'll feel better."

"First woke up?" Yami frowned.

Yugi nodded, "Yea.  When the plane crashed, and I woke up, I was alone in a snowy field.  I found you laying in the snow, and I tried to carry you to a shelter of some sort, but the snow was too deep.  So, I called for Fang.  She came and helped me get you to shelter.  Then, she helped to keep you warm while I looked for sticks to make a fire.  And I got chased by a bear, but the Celtic Guardian helped me out.  But I lost my energy, and both went back to being cards since I lost concentration.  But when I woke up this morning, I felt re-energized and all better.  And you felt really hot.  You were sweating and you're still flushed.  So, I had the Silver Fang summoned, and she spoke to me.  I talked to her, and she decided to keep you warm while I started the fire again since it had gone out."

Yami smiled weakly, "Thank you, Yugi…"

"Yami…you've saved my life so many times," Yugi whispered, "I felt…I had to save yours.  Not to pay you back…but because I didn't want to lose you."

Yami smiled, "I feel the same way about you, Yugi.  I would risk my life to help you."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you…"

"Now…come here," Yami smiled, "I may be sick, but I can still help bandage those hands of yours."

Yugi glanced at his raw and bloody hands, then nodded sheepishly, "I guess I forgot about them…"  He winced, "…and my sprained ankle…"

Yami chuckled as the smaller boy came over with the first aid kit.

"This sure brings me back," Yugi sighed, "Memories.  Even though the horrible memories of mom and dad beating me…I had you to help me.  So it wasn't so bad.  And you'd clean me up after every beating, and hug me and assure me that it was going to be alright."  Tears ran down Yugi's face, "…and now, it really makes me want to find my real parents.  Find what happened to my mother, and if my father survived the dragon's attack."

Yami finished with Yugi's hands, then embraced him, "We'll find them.  As soon as we get your grandpa back, we'll find them."

"But…Yami…we may be in Antarctica for all we know…"

Yami shook his head, "It's cold, but not cold enough for us to be that far towards one of the poles of the Earth."

"So…do you know where we are?" Yugi blinked.

"We may be in Canada.  In which case, there may be someone who can help us," Yami smiled.

"Great!" Yugi nodded, "Then this afternoon, Fang can carry us towards the scent of humans.  Right, Fang?  Can you do that for us?"

Yes, Tenko-sama.

Yugi giggled, "Call me 'Yugi'.  And you don't have to say 'master'.  It sounds weird.  I mean, I'm only ten…"

"With the intellect and brains of someone twice your age," Yami smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yugi laughed, sticking his tongue out at him, "You're just jealous!"

"I'll show you jealous…come here!" Yami pulled the boy down and started to tickle him.

"H-hey…!" Yugi laughed, "S-stop…!"

Yami grinned, "Prepare for my ultimate torture…!  Tickling you into submission!"

"I'm subdued!  I'm subdued!" Yugi laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks.

Finally, Yami stopped, and the two drew apart.

"That was fun," Yugi spoke after a while.

Yami nodded.

The Silver Fang watched in amusement, her tail gently wagging up and down.  What silly games you humans play.

Yami and Yugi chuckled.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	21. Seperated: Anzu meets Ryou

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 21

Anzu groaned and rubbed her head.  She sat up, suddenly aware of her surroundings.  Her eyes narrowed.  "Great…of all places, I had to end up in a desert wasteland…"  she stood up and looked around, noticing her bag next to her, "Well, that'll make it easier, but still…I wonder if anyone else landed here, too."  She looked around, "YUGI!?  Yami!?  Jou!?  Seto!?  Can you guys hear me!?"

No response.

Anzu sighed, and started walking, "Guess I'd better look for them…"

"This is ridiculous!" Anzu groaned and flopped down in the sand, "How am I supposed to find my friends if I don't even know where I am!!!"

Suddenly, she heard something, and sat up.

"Am I delusional?" Anzu blinked, standing up and walking towards it, "Or do I hear water running…?"  She continued going, and came upon a large, wide river.

"Holy crap!" Anzu exclaimed, "I wasn't imagining it!"  She stuck her hands in and splashed her face, "Ahh!  That feels good!  I thought I was gonna die out there in the sun!  And where there's a river…there has to be civilization or at least vegetation nearby!"  Anzu started to follow the river.

A few miles later, the sun was setting already.  She sunk to her knees.  For a while, she had been seeing the faint lights of a town in the distance.  Now, as the burning sun set casting the desert into coldness that was definitely unusual for a desert, the lights stood out even more.

"Brrr!" Anzu shivered, "It's hot in the day and cold at night!  How can anyone want to live like that?"  She looked up and sighed, "Doesn't look like I'm getting to that town anytime soon.  Great.  I'm too tired and hungry to continue.  I didn't pack a lot of food.  And nobody's here to help…"

Just then, a voice spoke up from the distance.  It sounded like someone with a slight accent.

Anzu looked up.  "I hope that's not a thief…though, I don't know what they'd want to take…OVER HERE!!" She waved.

The person came closer, and Anzu noted that it was a boy not too different age-wise then she was.  He was just slightly taller with white hair and brown eyes.  He wore a white sweatshirt over a green button down shirt and jeans with sneakers.  He was riding on a camel.

"Izeak," the boy greeted her.

"What?" Anzu frowned, not understanding the language.

"Oh, you don't speak Egyptian.  That's alright…" the boy smiled.

Anzu nodded.

"Are you alright, there?" the boy asked her, "Would you like some help?"

"That would be great!" Anzu nodded, standing up, "Um…are you from that town there…?"

The boy nodded, "Come and get on.  Two people can ride.  Are you traveling alone?"

"Actually, it's a long story," Anzu sighed, "See, I got separated from my friends, and I'm trying to find them, but I don't know where I am…"

"Well, that's easy," the boy blinked, "You're Egypt.  Right by the Nile River.  That's what you are following there.  That river."

"You're kidding…right?" Anzu blanched, "The last place the plane was over was Brazil!!  This is nuts!"

The boy gave her a puzzled look, "I request that you explain, but you don't have to if you don't want to.  But not here.  Well, I can't guarantee it, but I can see if you can stay with me for the night.  Maybe I can help you find your friends.  Hopefully, my dad won't be in one of his 'moods'.  I'll warn you if he is.  If he allows you to stay and then gets into one of his 'moods', stay hidden and don't move or make a sound.  I don't want you to get hurt."

Anzu blinked, "Um…okay…"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" the boy laughed nervously, "I'll explain more later.  Would you like to come?"  He offered her his hand to help her up.

"Sure," Anzu nodded, "Thanks.  I've never ridden a camel before."

"Oh, they're very tame creatures," the boy smiled, "And great for traveling across the sand because their hooves allow them to walk without much trouble over the dunes of the desert.  They're still used often here."

Anzu nodded.

"Hold on," the boy smiled, then prodded the camel on gently, turning it around and heading back towards the town at a leisurely pace.  

"By the way…," the boy turned and glanced at her, "I'm Ryou Bakura."

"Mazaki…Anzu, Mazaki."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Mazaki."

"Just 'Anzu' is fine."

"Alright."

Anzu paused, "Ryou, your name doesn't sound Egyptian.  It sounds almost Japanese."

"Well, my father was an Egyptian but lived in Japan until recently, so he wanted me to have a Japanese name.  My mother was from England.  But I was born here in Egypt."

"Wow," Anzu whistled, "That's really something.  My family isn't nearly as exciting as that."

"That's not even the half of it," Ryou sighed, "There's something else, too.  Apparently, my father has an item that is kind of spooky.  I'm not sure exactly what it does, but I don't like the looks of it.  And I definitely don't want it.  He wants to give it to me when I turn thirteen.  But I definitely don't want it."

"When you…?  How old are you?"

"Eleven," Ryou responded, "Just turned eleven a month ago."

"Oh.  I'm turning eleven in two months," Anzu responded.

"Hmm.  About the same age," Ryou smiled, "It's nice."

Anzu nodded.  _I never expected to end up in __Egypt__!  Not only that, but meet a nice boy here, too.  Interesting heritage…_She frowned.  _An Egyptian father and an English mother?__  Definitely interesting…but still, who cares?  He's nice and polite.  But I'm getting such a strange feeling about this…_

"Father!" Ryou tentatively opened the door, "I'm home!  Father?"

"Hello, Ryou!" 

Ryou breathed a sigh of relief, and opened the door more, letting Anzu in and then closing the door behind them when they were both inside.

Ryou's father walked up to them.  He was a tall man wearing some white and gold Egyptian robes.  He had long white hair exactly like Ryou's and blue eyes.

"Welcome home, Ryou," the man nodded, "I just got home from working at the museum.  Who's your friend?"

"Father, this is Anzu Mazaki.  She was lost in the desert.  I was wondering if it was alright if she stayed here until she got her bearings," Ryou said.

The man nodded, "Of course!  You're welcome anytime, young lady!  I am James Bakura."

Anzu bowed politely, "Thank you!"  _Of course, this 'house' is just a little smaller then the Kaiba's residence…they must be rich…_

"She's looking for her friends whom she got separated from," Ryou continued, "If I have your permission, I would like to aid her in her journey."

James paused, then nodded, "Alright.  It's probably better that way.  But maybe you want to take the item…"

"No thanks, father," Ryou quickly shook his head, an expression of fear crossing his features.

"Are you sure…?" James blinked.

Ryou nodded, "Come on, Anzu.  I will take you to my room."

Anzu nodded and followed.

When they arrived in Ryou's room, the boy closed and locked the door, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Anzu sat down on a chair, "Don't tell me…I'm sleeping in here…?"

"It's safer then by yourself, if you still want to stay here after I explain a bit about why I'm so worried," Ryou sat down on the bed with a sigh.

"Go on," Anzu frowned.  She had to admit…she was very curious.

"You see," Ryou shook his head, "About fifteen years ago, before I was born, my father found a strange item at a bazaar in Egypt when he was visiting when he still worked as an archeologist."

Anzu blinked.  _Yugi said his grandpa is an archeologist, too…_

"He found an item…a golden ring with a pyramid in the center and in the center of that, an eye.  There were a few golden cones hanging from the curves of the circle, and a strap for even wearing it.  Out of curiosity, my father bought it.  Things were fine up until a few months ago.  Then, sometimes, when he would wear it, he would get violent.  His eyes would go dark, and his hair would turn gray.  He would become even more evil and violent, and there even seemed to be dark lines under his eyes.  When in that 'mood', he would often hurt me or anyone else he came across.  He's very unstable like that.  He doesn't take that ring off from around his neck, now.  And he won't listen to me when I tell him that I think the ring is the cause of the problem."

"What is it you think?  Don't worry…I won't think you're insane," Anzu stated.

"I think there's a spirit sealed within the ring.  A dark one," Ryou responded, "One that is ancient.  In fact, the person who sold my father the ring said that the ring was from ancient Egypt, and had to do with the game Duel Monsters."

"Interesting…," Anzu frowned, "You play?"

Ryou nodded, "I'm not very good.  But doesn't something about that story seem out of place?"

"Like what?" Anzu asked.

"Well, the ring seems to be from ancient Egypt," Ryou explained, "But Duel Monsters is new…"

"You're not going to believe this, Ryou," Anzu interrupted, "But Duel Monsters is just as ancient as ancient Egypt!  Probably over a millennia ago."

"That's interesting," Ryou frowned, "Because the name of the item my father bought is the Millennium Ring."

"The Millennium Ring…?" Anzu frowned.  _Another item with the word 'millennium' before it…founded in ancient __Egypt__…relating to Duel Monsters…and containing a spirit within it.__  I wonder if it has any relation to the Millennium Puzzle that Yugi used to have.  I remember when he solved it.  He was so proud.  And then we met Yami…_

"Anzu?"

"Hmm?  Sorry…what did you say?" Anzu blushed.

"I asked if everything is alright with you," Ryou asked, "If you still would like to stay here.  It gets dangerous…"

"I'm no stranger to danger," Anzu winked, "Believe it or not.  In fact, I've been in more danger within the past week or so then I've ever been in my life.  But, Ryou, if your father beats you, why don't you say anything?"

"I don't think it's really my father who is beating me," Ryou looked at the ground, "I think it's the spirit that lives within the ring."

"Hmm…," Anzu thought.  _I'm sure Yami and Yugi would know what to do.  I wish they were here right now.  I wonder if there's any way to find out where they are…_

"There's another room through my room here," Ryou opened a door within his own room and pointed it out, "It's mainly just a nightstand with a clock and a bed.  But that way, you'll have more privacy.  I wish I could give you another room, but I really don't want you to get hurt should my father go into one of his 'moods' tonight."

"Well, I'm no stranger to the world of child abuse," Anzu sighed, "Two of my best friends were abused…one more then the other.  Much more."  Sadness filled her eyes, and she tried to push the tears back.

"I'm sorry," Ryou whispered.

"No, it's alright," Anzu wiped her eyes, "Anyway, I think I can trust you.  I get that feeling.  I just don't like whatever energy that Millennium Ring your dad has is giving off.  For some reason, I think I can sense powers.  I'll explain everything I know about the items, Duel Monsters, and what I've been going through.  I hope you're a good listener, cause it's a really long story."

"I would like to hear it," Ryou smiled, "I don't have any friends, so I'm happy to talk and listen to another person."

Anzu nodded.  _I've been meeting a lot of people who don't have friends.  Yugi, Jou, and Seto.  Even Mokuba.  I don't know about Yami…maybe Ryou's heard of him.  I should ask when I finish my story, if he doesn't figure it out by then.  After all, Yami said he was the pharaoh at one point in __Egypt__._  "Okay.  Here's what happened…"

Ryou blinked, taking in all of the information.  

"I know it sounds kind of weird…," Anzu laughed nervously.

"It does…but something's telling me that you're speaking the truth," Ryou stated.

Anzu blew out her breath, "Whew…I was afraid you'd think I've gone off the deep end or was in the sun too long…"

"Not at all," Ryou shook his head, "In fact, I think we should look for your friends."

"Only problem is, I don't know where to start," Anzu sighed.

Ryou paused, "Hmm…"

"By the way, Ryou, where's your mom?" Anzu asked.

"She's living in Japan," Ryou responded.

"Ah."  Anzu sighed, crossing her arms.  _It doesn't look like even Ryou can help us out here.  I know that there has to be something important that I'm overlooking…_

"I think I have an idea," Ryou stated, "If your friend, Yugi, once had a Millennium item, then the Millennium Ring may still be able to help us out.  Only problem is…well, we have to get it away from my father for one thing.  There's no way I'm taking that thing on a trip with me.  I don't want an evil spirit to attack me.  Second is that it can only give a basic direction and point with one of the five cones around the circle."

"It's better then nothing," Anzu nodded.

"We should go as soon as possible," Ryou stated, "How about tomorrow morning?  We'll get some supplies together.  We can go by camel.  It's much faster."

Anzu nodded, "And it beats walking."  

The next morning, they managed to do exactly as they planned.  After getting some supplies and a lot of water, they got onto the camel and started off south, where the ring had pointed.

"I just hope we're going the right way…," Ryou sighed.

"I know we are," Anzu nodded.  _Hang in there, Yugi.  We're coming!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	22. Seperated: Jou and Seto

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 22

"I say we go this way!" Jou pointed.

"And I think this way is the best option," Seto pointed in the opposite direction.

"My way's better!" Jou shouted.

"If you'd use your head, maybe you'd realize that your way leads strait into a forest, whereas my way leads to a river!"

"And your way'll prob'ly lead far away from where we need ta be!" Jou shouted.

"If we follow the water, there might be a town," Seto glared at him, "We have less of a chance if we go through the forest."

"Why should I even listen to ya?" Jou crossed his arms, "I should just go this way!  What'd you ever do…?"

"I'm the reason why you're still alive," Seto shot him a glare.

Jou blinked, fingering the bandage on his head from where he'd been injured when they woke up on a rocky shore.

"Look," Seto pointed out to him, "We don't know where we are, and we don't know what's going to happen.  The temperature is mild, so I'd say that we're pretty far from the equator.  We have to find civilization and discover where we are."

Jou sighed and nodded, wincing slightly.  "Okay…you win…I don't got enough energy to argue with ya anyway."

Seto glanced at him, then motioned for him to follow.

They were walking for a while, still following the river.

"Can we take a break?" Jou panted.

"We just took one half an hour ago," Seto pointed out, "It's getting dark.  If we have any hopes of maybe reaching civilization before nightfall, then we're going to have to stop taking breaks every so often."

Jou groaned, but stumbled after the older boy.

"Seto…?  It's getting dark," Jou started, gulping a bit and looking around.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark," Seto smirked, keeping up the pace.

"N-no!" Jou stammered, running after him and staying close, "I jes'…don't like it, that's all…"

Seto laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" Jou growled angrily, "Aren't you afraid of anything?!"

"Nope," Seto smirked, "Nothing scares me."

Jou shivered, "Well, the least we can do is find some'n!  I'm cold, tired, and really hungry!  And it ain't help'n my headache!"

"Come on," Seto growled, "Stop whining.  I think I see some lights in the distance."

Jou peeked over Seto's shoulder and looked down the cliff, "Hoo-boy…please don't tell me the town is down there…?"

"Hence the smoke from that chimney," Seto pointed.

"Damn…," Jou groaned.

Seto swung a leg over the edge, and started to climb down.

"What are ya do'n!?!?" Jou shouted, "You got a death wish or some'n?!"

"I'm going to the town.  Are you coming?" Seto raised an eyebrow, then continued to climb down.

"Damn…I hate this…," Jou muttered, but started after him.

After a while of climbing, they finally reached the bottom, with only a few spills and slips.

Jou leaned against the rock, breathing hard, "I thought I was gonna die when I slipped…man, thanks for saving me."

Seto turned a bit red, but just looked aside, "…Let's go to that town."

"Yea!" Jou stood up, but stumbled.

Seto caught him and supported him, "What's wrong?"

"It's just my head," Jou closed his eyes against the dizziness, "I'll be fine in a bit…"

Seto started to walk, supporting Jou's weight as he did.  

When they reached the town, the sun had set, and it was getting pleasant out.  It was a large town, but looked friendly.  Seto helped Jou into the hotel they passed, and then had Jou sit down on one of the chairs while he went up to the desk.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

Seto nodded, "First, I'd like to know where this is.  As in, the country."

"Oh?  This is Hawaii."

Seto nearly fell to the ground.  _Hawaii__?!  For goodness sakes…!_  Seto regained his composure, "Okay…I'd like to rent a room for the night."

"Just one night?" the man looked at the availability.

Seto nodded, "Yea…"  He got the correct amount out, and was handed the key.  He turned to the sleeping boy on the chair, "Jou.  Wake up.  We've got a room."

Jou blinked, "Eh…?  What…?"

"Come on," Seto helped him up, "We'll rest here for the night and search for the others tomorrow."

In the room, they were discussing ways to find the others.

"Sounds like a good idea ta me," Jou yawned.  "But should we really be search'n?  I mean, wherever they are, they're probably headed for Brazil.  Mebbe we should head there, too."

"Hmm," Seto paused, "I think that's a good plan.  We'd need a way to get there, though."

"Can't we just walk?" Jou flopped down on one of the beds.

"WALK?!" Seto looked at him like he had gone insane, "Are you mad?!  We're in Hawaii!  It's an archipelago belonging to the United States, far away from land!"

"What's an 'archipelago'…?"

"A chain of islands!  Now, will you listen," Seto calmed down, "From how I see it, taking in your suggestion, we have two options.  Go on a wild goose chase and hope to find them, or go to Brazil and hope that they make it there."

"Brazil all the way," Jou nodded.

Seto agreed, "Yea.  Now the only problem is getting there.  The plane's trashed, and we can't very well go back to Japan and get the helicopter.  I don't know if Hawaii has a major airport that can get us to _Brazil.  Hmm…"_

Jou tried to think of a plan, too, but fell short.  He shook his head, "I dunno…"

"I've got it," Seto snapped, "We'll take a boat to Ecuador.  It's a small country on the very northern tip of South America.  From there, we can take a plane to Brazil.  After that…well, we'll have to wait for Yugi.  He's the only one who knows exactly where his grandfather is being held."

"Awright!" Jou cheered, "We gotsa plan!"

Seto nodded, sitting down on one of the beds.

They were quiet for a while.

"Ne…I got a question for ya, Seto," Jou sat up, "Why'd you decide ta come?  Ta help us, I mean?  You already made sure that Yugi's adoptive parents were sent to prison.  Why help out here, too?"

Seto shrugged, "I can't explain it, exactly.  I don't know."

Jou smiled, "Sounds like it's cause of friendship."

"Friendship?"

Jou nodded, "I didn't have any friends, really, until I met Yug.  Anzu and I sorta talked with one another, but not as friends.  Then, all this happens, and it feels like the extent of our friendship's be'n tested.  Ya know?  Like someone's see'n if we can stick together even with this shit.  And even though we all just met each other within the past month, we're closer then any friends ever was."

Seto took it in, nodding, "Maybe it is…friendship…"

"Course it is, man!" Jou grinned, "And you're our friend, too!"

"Me?"

"Yea," Jou nodded, "We all stick up for one another, and help each other out.  That's what friends are for.  Cause we care.  We can't explain why we do things sometimes.  Why we stick up for someone, or help out when it's none of our concern.  But that's what friendship's about."

Seto smiled and nodded, "Yea."

"So, with that said, let's go to sleep!  Tomorrow we're on our way to Brazil and meet'n up with Yug!" Jou cheered.

Seto facefaulted, "Can't you stay serious for more then five minutes at a time…!?!?"

"Is that a rhetorical question…?"

Seto sweatdropped, "Nevermind…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	23. Events in Egypt

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 23

"How are you doing?" Yugi called behind him where Yami sat.

"I told you that I'm all better now," Yami laughed, "Just fine!  But you should what about you?"

Yugi winced, feeling his body already weakening from having the Curse of Dragon out for so long.  The two were riding away from the town they had stayed at in Canada where they had ended up, and were heading towards Morocco on Africa over the water.  They had taken a ferry boat to an island halfway there, but didn't have enough money for full passage.  So, Yugi summoned the Curse of Dragon to fly them there.  But now that they were over the ocean, Yugi didn't know if he could keep it up.

"If you need a break," Yami spoke up, "I can take over.  The Curse of Dragon is a Dark creature.  I'll be able to use it…"

"Something's been bothering me," Yugi spoke up, "If those guys are from the Shadow Realm, and use Dark power like you, would they see you as a traitor?"

Yami blinked, "I hadn't thought of that.  I'm sure they would.  By the way, how do we know where to go again…?"

"Anzu's card," Yugi stated, "When I was crying because I missed my friends, it started to glow, and pointed in a certain direction.  I think it's trying to lead me back to Anzu."

"After all this strange stuff…," Yami sighed, "…I'm not about to say that it's a crazy idea."

Yugi was definitely feeling the strain of keeping the magic spell in affect so he could keep the dragon flying them to land.  Yami tried to use it, but it only responded to Yugi for some odd reason.

Yugi felt weak.

Yami noticed the dragon drop altitude a bit, "Yugi…are you alright?"

"…I…can't…hold it much…longer," Yugi strained, breathing hard.  He squeezed an eye shut.

"Yes you can," Yami shook his head.  He certainly didn't want to take a swim now, either.

Yugi was shaking from the exertion, and breathing hard.  He winced.

"Hang in there a bit longer!" Yami pointed, "I see land!"

Yugi looked up, wincing and gasping for breath.  Just then, his lungs ached, and his chest burned with every gasp.  He placed a hand over his mouth and coughed up blood.  Things grew blurry as the shore came into view.  

"Yami…," Yugi whispered.

Yami glanced up, "Hmm…?"

"Gomen…nasai…," Yugi whispered, then closed his eyes.  The dragon disappeared and became a card again, going into his pocket with the rest of his deck in its sealed, water-proof case.  The two plummeted into the waters.

Yami surfaced, but didn't see Yugi.  He went back under, and saw the boy slowly floating down towards the bottom, sinking since he was unconscious.  Yami quickly swam over, grabbed his hand, and pulled him up.  He gasped for breath, then made sure Yugi's head stayed above the water.

"Bravest ten-year-old I know," Yami sputtered water, then started to get the two of them to the shore.

When they were finally there, Yami worked on getting the water out of Yugi's lungs.  Yugi still hadn't woken up yet, so Yami took the opportunity to rest a bit on the shore.  He looked up at the sun.  _It has to be nearing afternoon now.  If we have to go to the opposite side of this continent, we can be here for a year and only get halfway through!  We don't have enough money for a plane.  Maybe for a bus, but I don't see any cities around here…_

"Yami…let's go…"

Yami blinked, then looked at Yugi.  

Yugi was sitting up slowly, coughing blood and water a bit.

"No way," Yami steadied him, "You're too weak."

"We have to, Yami!" Yugi felt tears well up in his eyes and spill down his face.

Yami shook his head.  

Yugi gritted his teeth and started to stand up.  He only made it part way when he sunk back down, putting a hand to his mouth as more blood came out.

"I told you," Yami stated, "Besides…with your sprained ankle, we can't very well walk there.  We'll just have to wait…"  When there was no answer, Yami glanced over.

Yugi had passed out, and lay in the sand on his side.

Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi up a bit so the boy could rest his head on Yami's lap.

Yugi woke an hour or two later, screaming with tears running down his face.

Yami held him, pulling the smaller boy into him and comforting him, "Another dream about your grandpa…?"

"Yea," Yugi wiped his eyes.  "He was really hurt this time…they keep on hurting him, Yami."  He cried into Yami's shoulder, his small shoulders shaking with the tears.

"Hush," Yami whispered, rocking him back and forth comfortingly.  "Shh."

"If I wasn't so weak, then we could be flying already…," Yugi cried.

"You're not weak, aibou," Yami assured him, "You're still learning.  You almost got the Curse of Dragon to fly us from halfway across the Atlantic Ocean to coast of Africa.  And, the Silver Fang took us from the arctic wilderness to a city in Canada that was nearby.  You have grown stronger.  Not just in your powers, but mentally, too.  You've grown a lot since I first met you.  Back then, you were a scared little boy afraid of your own shadow.  But look at you now!  Wandering the world to save your grandpa and find your friends.  You're incredible, Yugi."

Yugi sniffled, but stayed close to Yami.  "…I'm not brave.  I'm still afraid."

"I know you're scared," Yami cooed to him, "But you're not letting it stop you from saving your grandpa.  You're trying, and that's what counts.  So what if you cry or get scared?  Everyone does."

"Even you, Yami?" Yugi whispered.

Yami paused.

"Yami…?"

Yami nodded, "Yes, aibou, I do.  I have cried before.  When my mother died, I cried.  And, there is now something that scares me.  Before, nothing scared me, but now it does."

Yugi blinked in confusion.

Yami held him closer, "Losing you is my greatest fear."

Yugi's eyes went wide, then tears trickled down his face.  He hugged the other boy, quietly crying into him.  But he had a slight smile on his face.  "Thank you."  

"What…are you surprised to hear that you are cared about?  That you're worth a lot?  Don't sound so surprised.  You're the world to me.  And I know you mean a lot to Anzu, Jou, Seto, and Mokuba as well.  Cheer up, Yugi.  You're greatly loved."

Yugi cried a bit in joy upon hearing that, and hugged his 'older brother'.

Yami just held him, comforting him.  "So get some rest, alright?  We'll continue when you're ready."

"But how will we get there, Yami?" Yugi asked, his eyelids drooping, "I don't have enough energy…"

"That's why you need to rest," Yami held the boy in his lap and wrapped his arms around the smaller one, "Close your eyes…there you go."

Yugi was asleep in seconds.

Yugi concentrated as they flew.  He had a nice long rest, and they were on the Curse of Dragon again, soaring through the air.  He yawned as night approached.

"Aibou?  Maybe we should set down…," Yami stated, concerned as they dropped in altitude.

Yugi smiled at him, "I'm tired, Yami, not the dragon."

The Curse of Dragon screeched in agreement.

Yami shook his head, "I don't understand how this is happening, still…"

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know, either."  

Yami nodded, when suddenly, pain like needles went through him.  He clutched his chest by his heart, wincing, and wavered.  The pain increased, as did his headache.  With a grunt of pain, he slid off the dragon's back and fell towards the ground, a dark aura surrounding him.

Yugi felt it, and looked back.  Then, with a wave of panic, looked down, "YAMI!?"

Yami didn't respond.

"Stop!" Yugi told the dragon, "We have to go back and save Yami!"

The dragon banked, coming around.

"Dive!" Yugi commanded.  

The dragon obeyed him without a second thought, and dove in a dizzying line towards the falling boy.

Yugi winced, giving the dragon some of his own energy to increase the speed.  "We're not going to make it!  I hate to ask you to go faster, but if you can, please lend me your strength!"  Yugi started to glow as tears whipped back behind him.  The dragon pulsated with the same energy, and increased speed by at least 40%.

They caught up to Yami.

Yugi gave it a little more energy so they went soaring below Yami.  Yugi stood up a bit on the dragon, trying to keep his balance but catch his brother.  "Bank!"

The dragon evened out, and Yami fell on top of Yugi.

Yugi winced under the pressure, and the dragon slowed down its flying speed.

"Yami?!  Yami!?" Yugi propped the older boy up.  He turned to the side and coughed blood from the exertion, but then shook Yami a bit, "Yami!?"

Yami opened his eyes, then winced.

"What happened?" Yugi was in tears.

Yami slowly sat up and then suddenly held Yugi close.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi blinked.

Yami was breathing heavily for a while, then was able to reply, "They…are after my soul."

"Who's 'they'?  Who wants to hurt you!?" Yugi blinked.

"The Shadow Realm," Yami whispered, then slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yami…?  Yami!  Don't die!" Yugi cried, "I don't know what to do!  Yami!  Please!  YAMI!!!"  A sudden flash of light pierced the darkness, originating from Yugi.

Yugi could practically hear his heart beat, and looked around.  He was in a strange place filled with blue and black…darkness, all around him.  "Is this…the true Shadow Realm…?"  

He heard a noise and saw a shadow carrying an unconscious Yami away.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, rushing over.

The shadow glanced up, and easily knocked him back.

Yugi hit the ground, but pushed himself back up, "Give Yami back!"  

Again, the shadow used some sort of magic to send Yugi back.

Yugi hit the ground and coughed, his ribs aching with the hit.  He gasped for breath and curled up in pain, but then gritted his teeth when he remembered that Yami was in danger.

"YAMI!" Yugi shouted, "Wake up…!!!" He broke off as he coughed up blood, then stood up shakily.

The shadow turned around.

"I won't let you have him!" Yugi cried.  He curled up, almost within himself, and started to give off a white light.

The shadow dropped Yami to shield itself from the intense brightness.  Eventually, it was melted away by the light.

Yugi sunk down to his knees, his eyes wide.  "What…was that…?"

Just then, the area started to shake.  The chunk of land Yami was started to break off.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, and lunged forward, grabbing Yami's hand, "Hang on, Yami!  I'll get us out of here!"  He concentrated, "Please…someone…anyone……let us out!"

They glowed, and vanished as the world crumbled.

When Yugi woke up, he was laying on the ground near a large, wide river.  Yami was laying on his side in the grass next to him, and on the other side, the Curse of Dragon was looking at him, concerned.

Yugi smiled weakly at the dragon, reaching a hand out to it.

The dragon nuzzled his hand.

"You…saved us," Yugi whispered, "When…we were in the Shadow Realm…you brought us…to safety."

The dragon seemed almost to purr, nuzzling his hand some more.

Tears rolled down Yugi's face, "Thank you."

The dragon gave a quiet but proud screech, then glowed and became the card again, going into Yugi's pocket.

Yugi lay there for a while before darkness took over.

When Yugi woke up next, he was aware that he was in someone's arms.  The presence was familiar, and he liked it.  It was warm and comforting.  He snuggled into the person some more, getting comfortable.

"Aibou…?"

Yugi opened his eyes and saw Yami looking at him, concerned.  Yugi sat up quickly, tears running down his face as he hugged Yami, "Are you alright?!"

Yami wrapped his arms around the boy, "Yea.  I'm okay.  Thanks to you.  You saved me."

Yugi shook his head, still crying.  Suddenly, fatigue caught up to him, and he started to sink back down to the ground.

Yami caught him and let the smaller boy lean against him, holding him from behind while Yugi's back was resting on Yami's chest.

"Yugi?" Yami whispered, brushing some tears away from the boy's face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," Yugi whispered, leaning his head into Yami's chest, shivering.

Yami wrapped his arms around him, then found a blanket in their packs and placed it over Yugi.

"Yami…?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?" Yugi asked sleepily.

"Well…," Yami looked up at the stars, "I'd say…about halfway through the continent already.  Somewhere in Libya.  Wow…that dragon can really fly.  We're right alongside of the Nile River."

Yugi was quiet, and snuggled into Yami even more.  "I love you."

Yami smiled at him, "I love you, too, Yugi."  He gently kissed the boy on the forehead, then straitened up again, "Get some sleep, aibou."

Yugi nodded, then whispered, "Ne…Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Things will work out…right?"

"Of course," Yami hugged the boy, "With your bravery, of course."

"I'm not brave…"

"Yes you are," Yami nodded, "What you did today was very brave."

Yugi sniffled, but just rested on Yami.  

They were quiet for a while.

"Why do the stars shine?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Yami blinked.

"Do you think that the stars really are other worlds?" Yugi whispered, looking sleepily up at the sky.

"Well, I was told they're balls of gas that…," Yami started.

"Look," Yugi pointed to a cluster, "That one looks like a pan.  Doesn't it?"

Yami smiled and looked up, "Yea.  It's called the 'Little Dipper'."

"And that one…sort of looks like a man," Yugi pointed.

"That's Orion's Belt," Yami smiled.

"What do you think the man's doing, Yami?" Yugi whispered as sleep started to come over him.

"He's drawing his arrow back, prepared to shoot," Yami stated.

"Not at the bear over there, is he…?" 

"No," Yami shook his head, "At a cluster of stars that is so far out that you can't even see them.  They are called Sister Stars.  The legend…," Yami stopped when he realized that Yugi's breathing had evened out, and he glanced down.  He chuckled.  Yugi had fallen asleep.  

"Sleep well, my little brother," Yami whispered, holding Yugi close to him and closing his eyes as well, passing into a light sleep should he need to wake up to defend them.

By morning, the two were back in the air after eating breakfast with what little they had left.

Yugi wiped sweat off his forehead, "It's getting hot…"

Yami nodded, "Yea…"  He trailed off when he noticed something, "Hey, Yugi.  Go down a bit."

Yugi nodded and asked the dragon if it could go down.

The Curse of Dragon complied, and they came closer to the ground.

"That's Anzu!" Yami recognized the girl riding on the back of a camel.

"Anzu?!" Yugi blinked, "Okay, Curse of Dragon!  Can you take us down now, please/"

The dragon screeched in agreement and descended.

It was Ryou who spotted them, and instantly panicked, "What in the world is that…?!"

Anzu glanced around him.  _It can't be…Curse of the Dragon!?  It looks like it!  And riding on his back…can it be Yugi and Yami?!  But how did they get the dragon…!?_

The camel stopped as Ryou and Anzu slid off of it and stood there as the dragon landed, and the two figured got off, the taller one helping the shorter one off.  The shorter one said something to the dragon and patted its nose gently.  The dragon seemed to smile, then vanished into a white light, becoming a card and going into the shorter boy's pocket.

Anzu stared.  "No…way…"

The short boy looked up, a smile breaking on his face, "ANZU!!!"  He half ran, half limped over to her, then jumped up and hugged her, tears running down his face.

Yami walked over, smiling.

"Y-Yugi?!" Anzu exclaimed, "…Yami…?!"

Ryou watched, "Are these your friends?"

Anzu nodded, "Yea…"

Yugi broke away, tears still running down his face, "I was so worried…when the plane went down and you weren't there…I thought…I thought…"  He started to cry again, holding onto her, "…I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Don't cry," Anzu softened up.  She hated to see Yugi cry.  She looked to Yami.

"Long story," Yami sighed, "When we woke up, we were in Canada."

"Canada?!" Anzu and Ryou exclaimed.

Yugi drew apart, sniffling and hiccupping.

Anzu took his hand, "Yugi, I'm so glad you're alright."  Now it was her turn to hug him.

Yugi hiccupped again, tears still streaming down his face.  He held onto Anzu's arms, and buried his head in her shoulder, crying.

They were quiet for a while until Anzu and Yugi drew apart.

Anzu wiped her eyes, and Yugi was sniffling and wiping his eyes fervently.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright," Yami spoke to Anzu.  "I was worried, too."

"I'm glad you're alright, too," Anzu smiled at him.

Just then, Ryou handed a bottle of water to Yugi.  "You're going to dehydrate if you keep on crying.  It'll be alright.  Have something to drink."

Yugi glanced at Anzu for a moment, and she nodded.  Yugi then took the bottle of water and slowly drank some of it, then handed it back to Ryou.  "Thank you."

Ryou smiled, "It's no problem."

Yugi wiped his eyes again.  He smiled a bit, "Are you a friend of Anzu's?"

Ryou nodded.

"My name is Yugi.  Over there is Yami.  It's nice to meet you," Yugi smiled.

Ryou nodded.  "My name is Ryou Bakura.  Pleasure."

"Bakura?!" Yami exclaimed, jumping forward and grabbing Ryou by the shirt collar and holding him out, snarling, "Bakura!?  Demon!"  He curled his hand back into a fist.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	24. Yami Bakura

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 24

Ryou winced, preparing for the blow.

"Yami!  Stop!" Yugi grabbed the other's hand, dangling in the air a bit when Yami raised his arm.

Yami glanced at him, "Yugi!  Don't you remember!?"

"Stop!" Yugi just shook his head, tears running down his face.

"This is Bakura!" Yami snarled, "Which means he probably has the Millennium Ring!  The Bakura I know was a tomb raider and a thief.  He's also a stealer of souls!  You can't trust a Bakura!  Some of the Shadow Games going wild was because of Bakura!  He should be punished!"

"Don't hurt him!" Yugi sobbed, holding onto Yami's arm, "Please!"

"Don't you know what he's done?!" Yami shouted at the boy, "Don't you know what he's capable of…?!"

"It doesn't matter what he's done in the past!" Yugi cried, "The past is the past, Yami!"

"Well, the past seems to have a lot to do with our little encounters," Yami shot another glare at Yugi.

"But…," Yugi protested weakly.

"Stop this!" Anzu shouted.

They looked at her.

"Yami, please let go of Ryou.  Yugi, let go of Yami," Anzu glared at them.

Yugi glanced at Yami, then let go.

Yami pushed Ryou back, letting go as well.

Ryou stumbled and fell backwards, breathing hard in fear, his eyes wide.

Anzu walked over to him, "Are you alright, Ryou?  I'm sorry about that.  Here…"  She helped him up.

Yugi didn't know why, but he felt his heart constrict in guilt and pain.  He looked at the ground.

"If you let him explain," Anzu glared at Yami, "Then you'll learn about the Millennium Ring…"

"I know all about it," Yami whispered dangerously, "More so then you do."

Yugi had sunk to his knees in the sand, his eyes wide and his head bent down.  _Did I make Anzu mad…?  Is it my fault?  Is Yami mad at me?  It's gotta be my fault…the darkness was after Yami because of me…it had to be because of me.  Nobody would have ever gotten hurt or mixed up in this if it wasn't for me!_

Yami and Anzu continued their bickering, while Ryou stayed obediently out of it, but monitoring the conversation, trying to add in a comment here and there on either side.

Yugi pressed his hands over his ears.  Flashes ran through his mind.    Shike and Takada arguing…a young Yugi crying for them to stop fighting…then turning on him……the same young boy cowering as the two argued, staying out of it this time as the volume went higher and higher…

**"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Yami, Anzu, and Ryou glanced at Yugi, surprised.

Yugi was crying, his hands pressed to his ears.  He was shaking and trembling from memories he tried to suppress being released again.  His eyes were wide as if he was seeing something they weren't.

"Yugi…?" Yami whispered.

"Yugi?" Anzu frowned.

Ryou blinked, not understanding.

"Stop…stop…," Yugi repeated, tears running down his face, "You have to stop fighting!"  He let his arms drop to his sides, and sunk down a bit, sobbing so hard that his shoulder shook with the tears.

Yami recognized the haunted look in Yugi's eyes from when he would comfort him after his parents were done yelling at each other, Yugi, or finished beating on another up.  He instantly went over and embraced the boy.

"I'm sorry," Yami whispered, "Yugi, concentrate on my voice.  They can't hurt you.  They will never hurt you again."

Anzu realized what was going on, and instantly went to Yugi's side, placing a hand on Yugi's back.  "Please don't cry.  I'm sorry, too."

Yugi clung to Yami, burying his head in the other boy's shoulder, and crying.

Yami felt his heart clench painfully upon seeing it.  He hadn't seen Yugi cry and shake like that since he stopped living with his adopted parents.

"Be strong, Yugi," Anzu whispered, "Calm down.  Take a deep breath."

Yugi tried, and eventually, calmed down.  He rested against Yami.

"Right," Anzu nodded, "Let's take a break here."

"What just happened?" Ryou asked, sitting down.

"Yugi was abused by his foster parents," Anzu explained.

Yami was rocking the small boy back and forth, stroking the boy's hair in a comforting way and whispering gentle things to him.

Ryou looked apologetic, "I'm so sorry to hear that…was it resolved?"

Anzu started to answer a 'no', since to her knowledge, the guilty parents were still awaiting trial, when Yami interrupted.

"Yes."

Anzu blinked at him.

"That's good," Ryou blew out his breath.

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered, pulling away from Yami, but only a little, "I don't know why I let it get to me…I tried to forget what happened…but…"

"It's alright," Yami assured him.

"We understand," Anzu smiled.

Ryou nodded in agreement, "When my father is possessed by the Millennium Ring, he often beats me…"

"Your father?" Yami's head snapped towards him, "Where is he?"

"I-in Egypt…it's a few days from here by camel…we've already traveled for quiet some distance…," Ryou stammered.

"Damn," Yami hissed, "It may be too late by then…that ring has an evil spirit in it.  And that evil spirit must never be allowed out!  We must stop it!"

"But what about Yugi's grandpa?!" Anzu exclaimed.

Yami gritted his teeth.

"It's okay," Yugi wiped his eyes and stood up.

"Yugi…?"

"If it's anything like the guy from my dreams," Yugi pulled a card out of his deck, "Then we can't just let him wander around, free."  He closed his eyes, then threw the card in front of him.  A soft white glow emanated from him and went into the card.  The card became the Curse of Dragon.

The Curse of Dragon bent down so they could get on.

Yugi pointed, "Come on……," he frowned, "Anzu?  Ryou?  What are you waiting for…?"

Anzu and Ryou were staring, their jaws dropped open in shock.

Yami had already climbed on, and helped Yugi on in front of him.  "Come on!"

"What about the camel…?" Ryou stammered.

"Let it go free," Yami bit out, "They were born to survive in the desert.  In fact, it's probably better off here."

Ryou looked uncertain.

"Stop it," Anzu glared at Yami, "Can't you be civil towards him?"

"Just get on," Yami crossed his arms angrily.

Anzu shook her head and climbed on, Ryou following.

"Sa," Yugi whispered to the dragon, "Start off slow.  Anzu and Ryou haven't ridden you yet."

The dragon seemed to nod, and lifted up into the air.

"Gyaa…!" Anzu gripped onto Ryou, who was in front of her.

Ryou clung to the dragon.

"Hold on tight," Yugi wiped his eyes, smiling, "Here we go…!"  They started off towards Egypt.

They landed a little ways from the village in an oasis so not to attract attention.  The Curse of Dragon went back.

Yugi sunk to his knees, breathing hard.

"Are you alright?" Anzu went over.

Yugi nodded.

Yami helped him up, "Can you walk?"

Yugi nodded again, "Yea…I'm alright…"  he started to sink back down to the ground, placing a hand over his mouth and coughing.  Crimson trickled down his fingers.

Yami shook his head, "No…you're not okay.  You need rest."

Yugi shook his head, wiping the blood from his mouth, "I…I'll be okay in a minute…"

Yami stood up, "Anzu, can you stay with him?"

"Another order?" Anzu huffed, "I want to help out, you know…!"

"You will be helping!" Yami snapped, "Ra, what the hell is up with you!?  You're being so fucking selfish!"

"I want to help Ryou!" Anzu narrowed her eyes at him.

"You are powerless against the Millennium Ring!" Yami growled, "This is something that only Ryou and I can do!"

"I don't trust you to go alone with Ryou!" Anzu shot back, "You'll try to hurt him!"

"Nonsense!" Yami growled.  "Ra, get over yourself, Anzu!  Maybe you took too much heat!  What the hell is wrong with you!?  You can't help out against Yami Bakura!  So stay here with Yugi…"

"I'm coming!" Anzu stomped a foot into the sand, "Ryou was nice enough to help me out and give me shelter and food!  He's kind and gentle, and I'm not going to let his father keep on doing this!  I couldn't help that much against Yugi's parents because I was afraid.  But I'm not anymore!"

"Damn it, Anzu!" Yami growled, "Yami Bakura is much worse then those two fucking bastards of 'parents' that Yugi had!  Even Jou's father looks like a saint compared to this guy!  He controls powers that you can't even dream of.  If you thought it was impressive that Yugi could control the Curse of Dragon…wait until you see what Yami Bakura controls.  Souls.  The more people who go with us, the more people will be in danger.  As it is, the entire town is in danger should it get loose."

"You lie!" Anzu hissed, "You're just trying to get me to stay!"

"For Ra's sake, Anzu!  Can't you see that I don't want you or Yugi hurt?!" Yami shot at her.

While Anzu and Yami continued to argue, Ryou went over and knelt down next to Yugi as the boy coughed.  

Ryou rubbed Yugi's back, "Easy does it, there."

Yugi gasped in air, forcing himself to get his coughing under control.  But for some reason, he was having trouble doing so, and started to cough up more blood.

Ryou steadied him when he started to double over even more.  "Are you alright?  If you keep on crying, then it'll be harder to breathe."

Yugi blinked, realizing that it was his crying that was making it hard to stop coughing.  He slowly calmed down, then slumped a bit from exhaustion.

Ryou handed him the bottle of water, and Yugi thankfully drank a little more, then handed it back to Ryou, nodding in thanks since he didn't feel like he could talk.

"Anzu," Ryou looked up, "Can you please stay here with Yugi?  I don't want you to get hurt, either, and Yugi needs someone to stay with him."

Anzu paused.  "Oh…alright…but you be careful, okay?"

Ryou nodded, "I will.  Thank you for your concern."

Yami glared at the two, then sighed, "Anzu, Yugi…don't leave the oasis.  We'll come back to you.  Don't come looking for us.  Unless you're in danger, don't leave."

Anzu nodded.

Yugi curled up with his back to a tree, pulling his knees to his chest and linking his arms around his knees.  He put his head down.

Yami softened up and placed a hand on Yugi's back, "Aibou?  Will you be alright if we go now…?"

"Don't…worry about me," Yugi rasped.  "I just…need some rest."

Yami nodded.  He gently ruffled Yugi's hair, "Then get some rest."

Yugi nodded, weakly giving Yami's hand a squeeze, "You be careful……okay?"

Yami smiled and nodded, "I promise, aibou."  He patted Yugi's hand, then let go and stood up, "Let's go, Ryou."  He started to walk away.

"Be careful," Anzu called to them.

Ryou nodded, "You, too."  With that, he followed Yami.

Anzu watched them at the edge of the oasis until they were out of sight.  She then turned around and went back to Yugi, only to find him in the same position he was last time.

Anzu noticed that Ryou had left a couple bottles of water for them.  Anzu smiled.  _That Ryou is so kind…sort of like Yugi.  He's thoughtful and considerate.  I hope he looks out for himself.  And I wonder what got Yami so upset.  He was acting so…stuck up._  Anzu frowned when she heard a soft noise, and glanced at Yugi.  He still hadn't moved.  She remembered seeing him coughing blood, and suddenly remembered that he needed her help.  Someone's help, at least.

Anzu went over to him, "Yugi?"  She gently prodded him.  Anzu grew worried when he didn't move, and so she gently lay him down, then noticed that he was asleep, some specks of blood still visible by the corner of his mouth and the path of tears lining his face.

Anzu winced a bit at seeing him like that.  Yugi had cried himself to sleep.

*          *          *

Ryou glanced at Yami.  The older boy hadn't said a word as they walked to the town.

Yami gritted his teeth.  _I can't believe I snapped at Anzu like that…again.  I felt really bad for Yugi…and I felt like Anzu was suddenly not caring for him like she used to.  Like she would before she met Ryou.  Before, she would have been over in a second the instant she saw blood.  I'm afraid for Yugi.  He seems to have developed feelings for her, though he doesn't yet understand them fully.  I would hate to see her break his heart.  I can tell he's really upset about it.  He doesn't understand why his heart hurts so much…he just knows it does, and it has to do with Anzu.  I wish I could be there for him now and just hold him and comfort him.  Tell him that things are alright and that it's all a bad dream._

Yami looked up as the town loomed into view.  His eyes narrowed.  _But…this isn't a dream.  This is reality._

*          *          *

Yugi winced in his sleep, sweat rolling down his face.  He curled up, shivering.  

***Dream***

He was 9 ½ years old, and he walked back into the house after a day of school.  His father was there for some reason.

Yugi gulped, and tried to make it past the drunken man before he was caught.

Suddenly, with a loud 'crack' followed by blinding pain to the side of his face, Yugi went flying back and looked up.  His father was leering over him.

"Damn sonnava bitch," Takada wavered, then pulled Yugi up, "So ya thought yash c'n jes' be get'n aways with sneak'n by me, didja?"

Yugi winced.  He could tell by the smell in his father's breath that he was drunk.  Tears rolled down his face.

His father grinned and threw him into the kitchen, slamming Yugi against the wall.

Yugi gasped for breath, and looked up in pain.

Takada grinned and reached behind himself, then grabbed an empty beer bottle and brought it down at Yugi.

Yugi yelped and instinctively ducked.  The bottle smashed harmlessly against the wall, raining glass down onto Yugi.

"Why yash fucking brath!" Takada slurred his words, then grabbed the next available weapon.  He brought the kitchen knife around, the blade gleaming.

Yugi froze, unable to move this time.  He watched in horror as his father got a sadistic grin on his face.  He could only watch, unable to move, as the knife descended.  He cried out.

***End Dream***

Yugi screamed and sat bolt upright, feeling around his middle as a wave of panic hit him.  When he saw there was no blood, he started to cry.  He could still feel the terror he felt that day, and could even feel the cold blade as it cut into his abdomen.  He traced a line where the scar was, more tears running down his face.

"Yugi?"

Yugi's head snapped up, and he jumped to the side, frightened.  Usually, when he woke up from his dreams, he would be comforted by a strong male voice.  His brother.  Yami.  He wasn't rational right after waking up from them, and ended up somewhat disoriented.  So, he backed up against the tree, crying hard.

"Yugi?  Yugi, it's me," Anzu whispered, reaching out to him.

Still caught up in the dream, Yugi flinched, expecting to feel pain throughout his body.  He wanted those strong arms around him and the steady voice to tell him that everything was going to be alright.

"Yugi?" Anzu whispered, "It was a dream…"

He wanted his brother to comfort him, and wipe his tears away.  He wanted him.  He needed him.

"Yami…," Yugi whispered, then shouted out, "I want Yami!  I want Yami!"  He started to cry harder, "I WANT YAMI!!!"

Anzu froze.  She shook her head, "Yugi…Yami isn't here right now…"

"I want Yami!  YAMI!" Yugi shouted, his voice pained and hoarse, "YAMI!!  I NEED YOU!!"  He started to cry again, and eventually, all sounds disappeared.

Anzu pulled out of her stupor and realized that he had passed out.  She felt torn.  Like how she wanted to be with Ryou to make sure he was alright, but she wanted to make sure that Yugi was alright.

Anzu went over and gently turned Yugi onto his back.  She propped him up, and gently set his head on her lap so he was more comfortable.

Yugi snuggled up to her in his sleep, his shivering body seeking the warmth, and his scared soul seeking the comfort.

Anzu felt tears well up in her eyes.  She felt guilty for not paying attention to Yugi when he obviously needed someone.  She felt bad for trying to go with Ryou and Yami instead of staying back with Yugi.  He was awake…he could hear it.  She never thought that it my have hurt him.  But then she remembered how Yugi is…kinda and gentle.  And very sensitive.  Of course it'd hurt him…it'd feel like she abandoned him.

"Like just about everyone else, huh?" Anzu whispered to him, brushing his sweat-locked bangs out of his face, "All you have left is Yami, Seto, Jou, and me to rely on."  Tears ran down her face, "I'm so sorry, Yugi…"  She held him to her, "Please forgive me.  I just wish I had the courage to apologize to you when you're awake.  You've gone through so much…you don't deserve more.  All of your pain and suffering…I wish I could help you somehow.  Not just sit by and watch.  Not say things without thinking first.  I wish I could take away your pain, Yugi."

Yugi just seemed to snuggle in closer to the gentle hand, seeking the comfort of another body nearby.

*          *          *

Yami glanced around as they walked through the town, "Is it always this quiet?"

"No," Ryou looked around nervously.  He wasn't brave by any standards, and so he stuck close to Yami.

Yami looked around, the third eye on his forehead glowing slightly, "I feel a dark presence enveloping this town."

"A d-dark presence?" Ryou stammered.

Yami suddenly stopped, then jumped over and knocked Ryou down to the ground as a beam of something shot over their heads, destroying the building behind them.

Yami got to his knees, "Damn."

Ryou whimpered, pushing himself up a bit and staring.

"Bakura!" Yami shouted, standing up, "Enough games!"

Yami Bakura stepped out from the shadows.  He sneered, "So, you saw through my trap, eh?"

"You're going to pay," Yami growled, "For what you did to Yugi all those years ago, for what you've done to Ryou, and for your reign of terror over this town!"

Yami Bakura snickered, "Oh?  You don't even have any monsters.  How are you going to stand up to my awesome power?"  He snapped his fingers, and a creature stepped forward.

Yami's eyes widened, "The Summoned Skull!?"

Yami Bakura grinned, "That's right.  But you don't have any.  Defeating you will be easy!"

Yami clenched his hand into a fist, until a quiet voice spoke up.

"Yami?  Here…you can use this deck," Ryou handed his deck over, "I'm no good at the game, and I feel that this belongs to you."

Yami nodded in thanks, and faced Yami Bakura.

"I've been waiting for this day," Yami Bakura laughed, and snapped his fingers.

Ryou yelped as they were transported to the Shadow Realm.

"Before we begin," Yami growled, "Where are the town people and Ryou's father?"

Yami Bakura blinked, then laughed, "Oh, their souls are enjoying the sites of the Shadow Realm.  As for Ryou's father…"  he pulled out a Duel Monsters card from his pocket, and held it face forward.

"Father!" Ryou exclaimed.

There was a picture of James Bakura there, and he looked shocked.

"His soul is mine to play with," Yami Bakura grinned, "So, let's play a game.  It's simple, really.  We summon creatures, one by one.  Just draw from the top of our decks, and take the magic and trap cards out for now.  They fight, and the monster with the higher attack power will win and stay.  The destroyed monster is sent to the graveyard, and the difference is subtracted from the player's life points.  Instead of starting off at 8000 Life points, we'll start at 2000.  The first one to reach zero is the loser."

"Fine by me," Yami growled.

"One more thing," Yami Bakura sneered, putting James Bakura's soul card in with his deck, "I'm also putting Ryou's father's soul into the deck.  His attack power and defense are both at 200 points.  In other words, any creature, even a Kurubi, can destroy him.  And once he is destroyed and sent to the graveyard…you'll never see him again!"

"Dammit!" Yami swore.

Ryou sunk to his knees in shock.

Yami Bakura shuffled his deck.

Yami did likewise.

"Better hope you defeat me before Ryou's father comes up," Yami Bakura sneered.

Yami growled.

*          *          *

Yugi sniffled and slowly woke up.  

"Yugi?" Anzu whispered, brushing hair out of his face, "You awake?"

Yugi coughed, covering his mouth, and closed his eyes, not wanting to leave the safety of the warm body next to him.

"Yugi?"

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, and turned over to look up at Anzu.  He slowly sat up, then leaned against the tree.

"Here," Anzu handed him some water, "Drink."

Yugi gulped down the water, gratefully.  He put it down when he was done.

Anzu reached over and placed a hand to his forehead, then withdrew it, "I'm sorry about earlier, Yugi.  I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by volunteering to go with Ryou.  I just felt like I had to help.  I wasn't thinking of you at all.  I'm so sorry."  She hugged him.  "I promise to be more attentive towards you and your needs, like I was before."

Yugi leaned his head against her shoulder, "Anzu…it's alright.  I understand.  I just hope they're okay."

Anzu wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sure they are, Yugi."

"But…what if…"

"Do you believe in them?" Anzu whispered.

Yugi nodded, "Yea."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," Anzu smiled at him.

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling sleepy again.  _It's not the same as Yami, but…_, "I'm glad you're here with me, Anzu."

Anzu blinked a bit surprised, then smiled, holding him, "I'm glad, too, Yugi."

Yugi smiled a bit and yawned.

Anzu looked down at him, "Yugi…I don't know how to say this…but I feel…safer with you."

"I feel the same way, Anzu," Yugi said after a minute, "I just…don't understand it."

"Neither do I," Anzu shook her head.

Yugi giggled, "Then we can be confused and then figure it out together!"

Anzu laughed, "Okay!"

The two looked at one another, then started to laugh.

*          *          *

"It's easy, really," Yami Bakura was holding up his deck carelessly, "Do you accept?  Or are you going ot abandon this poor man?"

"On a condition," Yami stated, "I'm not stranger to the Shadow Games, or even the Shadow Duels.  I'm not naïve like some of the people drawn into this realm.  I'll make the terms of winning and losing."

Yami Bakura sneered, "Fine.  I just get more out of it, then!"

Yami nodded, "If I lose, then you can have our souls for whatever purpose you want them."

Ryou glanced sharply at Yami in shock.  

Yami Bakura even looked surprised.

"However," Yami held up his index finger, "Should I win, not only will James's soul and the townspeople's souls be restored and their memory cleared of what happened, but you will leave Ryou alone and suffer my soul punishment.  You will be purified."

Yami Bakura paused.  "I don't like those terms.  This is my game."

"It may be your game," Yami smirked, "But you forget that the person that you are dealing with used to play the Game in the Shadow Realm every time someone broke a law.  You're not the only one who can control these powers.  You have no advantage or superiority over me when it comes to the Game."

Yami Bakura growled, looking uncertain.

"What?  Don't think you can win?" Yami smirked.  He held up his deck, "If you had forgotten already, I don't even know exactly what's in this deck.  Ryou took out the magic cards and trap cards.  The only thing I know is that he thinks the deck 'belongs' to me.  You have the advantage when it comes to our decks."

"Fine!" Yami Bakura snapped, "I never back away from a challenge!  Let's go!"

Yami nodded, then glanced at Ryou, "Stand back.  This game can get dangerous."

Ryou nodded uncertainly.

"Trust me, Ryou," Yami looked at his opponent but spoke to the boy, "There's a lot at stake here.  I'm not going to go down.  Besides…I can feel Yugi's belief in me.  He knows I can do it.  You have to believe, too.  There's only one thing I ask of you to do during this duel.  Believe in me.  That's all you have to do."

Ryou blinked.

"I know you're scared," Yami continued, shuffling his deck, "but you can do it.  Someone's first time in a Game is scary.  Yugi was afraid when he was first brought to the Shadow Realm.  I still don't know how he got over it.  But you have the power within yourself."

Yami Bakura finished shuffling and looked up with a smirk, "Ready?"

Yami glanced at Ryou.

Ryou stared, then nodded, determination crossing his features despite the fear in his eyes.

Yami smiled, then looked back at the evil one, "Let's Duel!"

*          *          *

Yugi yawned and looked at the sky through the exotic trees in the oasis.  He lay on his back with his hands behind his head.

Anzu lay next to him, looking up as well.  "…bird."

"I see a boat," Yugi stated.

"Hmm…I see a heart," Anzu whispered.

Yugi blinked.

"Sometimes, I don't understand how I feel," Anzu admitted, "It's hard to understand what exactly it is.  I was so concerned when I woke up after the crash and you weren't there.  But then when we finally got reunited, I paid more attention to Ryou then to you.  I don't know why.  I feel really bad about it, though.  I don't understand."

Yugi sat up, "Anzu…I don't really understand any of this, either.  All I know is that my heart is telling me something.  I was worried when I didn't see you.  Then when we finally found you…I was happy.  But when I saw you talking to Ryou like you were…I felt…strange.  Like my heart hurt.  It's hard to describe."

Anzu nodded.

"But I do know one thing," Yugi smiled at her, "I'm really glad to be with you now."

Anzu hugged him suddenly.

Yugi blinked, but wrapped his arms around her.  They stayed like that for a long time.

*          *          *

Yami Bakura looked across the field at Yami.

Yami pulled out a card from the top of his deck.

Yami Bakura followed suit.

Ryou watched without saying a word.  _Can I trust Yami?  Someone who was ready to beat me up before?  I have to…and I will.  He's someone that kid Yugi can trust.  And Yugi sounds like he knows who are his friends and who aren't.  But why did he want me to come along?  I can't do anything to help this situation._

"I pulled a Magic Pot," Yami Bakura growled and threw it out.

The thing actually appeared instead of the card.  500|300

Ryou's eyes went wide.

Yami threw his card onto the field, "And I drew the Luise card."  

A small beaver-warrior creature with a shield and sword appeared on the field.

Yami Bakura growled as his Morphing Jar was destroyed, and 600 of his life points were taken.  

Luise stayed on the field.

Yami Bakura drew a card and smirked, "Now…I send out Naga!"  He threw down the card.

A green serpent like creature with the face and arms of a human came up, wielding a golden staff.  1400|2000

"Naga, crush that little rodent!" Yami Bakura ordered.

Naga raced out and got Luise in a strangle hold, then crushed the small beaver warrior to death.

Yami narrowed his eyes as his life points went down 200 points.  He drew a card, and gritted his teeth.  "Sandstone!"

A rock monster appeared, and roared.  1300|1600

Yami Bakura laughed.  "Go, Naga!  Destroy that Sandstone!"

The serpent gave a screech and destroyed the Sandstone with a water attack.

Yami shielded himself as water sprayed everywhere, except near Yami Bakura.

Ryou sputtered, getting drenched.  

Yami's life points dropped another 100.

"Looks like you got a bad break," Yami Bakura sneered, "So tell me, pharaoh, what does your 'heart of the monsters' do for you now, hmm?  Can you defeat me with a deck that doesn't belong to you?"

Yami shook his head to get some water droplets out and reached for another card.  _I believe in the cards.  And Ryou does, too.  This may be his deck…but just as he says, I feel a strange power coming from it.  Something that says 'this is mine'.  I guess I'll have to find out what it is._  He pulled he card out and blinked.  "Tomb Guardian!"

A creature appeared that looked like it used to be a mummy without all the bandages.  It had a headdress on, and other ornaments decorating it.  It wielded a spear.  1600|1700

"Attack!" Yami pointed.

The undead monster attacked the serpent, destroying it in one swoop.

Yami Bakura's life points dropped another 200 points, putting him at 1200.

Yami crossed his arms, his life meter reading at 1700.  _I have to finish this before he can draw the card with Ryou's father's soul in it.  If he draws that, it's all over.  _

Yami Bakura drew a card, then put it out, "I call upon the Ansatsu ninja!"

The ninja appeared, throwing dagger in hand.  1700|1200

"Attack the Tomb Guardian!" Yami Bakura ordered.

Ansatsu threw the shuriken and throwing knives into the undead warrior, but they just stuck into the rotting flesh of the creature.

"What…?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.

"Don't you remember?" Yami smirked, "You can't kill an undead monster with a weapon, because it'll just keep on getting back up."

The wounds in the Guardian healed.

"It's my turn now," Yami pulled out a card, "But since there's already a card in play, I can't summon this one.  Your move."  He glanced at the card and blanched.  _No way!  It can't be…!  _

Yami Bakura drew another card, "But then, we're at a stalemate."

"Not necessarily," Yami responded, "You can't attack, but I can make a move."  He threw down the card he was holding, and a little box appeared.

"What the hell is that!?" Yami Bakura growled.

"A secret," Yami smirked, "The box has no attack or defense, but protects it from whatever you put down.  You can't attack a box.  And, now I draw a card and end my turn."  He pulled out a card, and blinked.  _Another one…_

Yami Bakura drew a card, then grinned, "Feed the worms, Ansatsu!  I play the Swordstalker!  The Swordstalker has a unique ability.  You see, it can be played even when I have another creature in play…because it kills them!  I don't get harmed.  Instead, the difference in the attack powers are added to the Swordstalker's attack!"

The monster, which looked like a purple version of the devil with wings and a golden sword stepped out from the card and sliced Ansatsu in half, giving it 300 extra points to its offense.  2300|1600

"I choose not to attack this turn," Yami Bakura stated, "After all, in its current state, it can't harm your undead monster."

Yami nodded and drew a card, then blinked.  _This isn't luck…the cards are helping me.  I just hope I can survive long enough to play the monster…_ He threw one card on the field, then the other.  Both turned into boxes.

Ryou stared.  There were two monsters facing one another, waiting eagerly for the chance to pulverize each other to the dust.  Then, there were three boxes on the ground near Yami, each with a sealing spell on it.

"Your move," Yami stated.

Yami Bakura drew a card, then shook his head, "Go."  

Yami reached for a chard.  _I know that Yami Bakura has a card in his deck that will be sufficient food for the Swordstalker.  That card can give the Swordstalker enough extra attack points to focus a magic attack at my Guardian.  If he gets it before I finish assembling my monster…_Yami shook his head.  _I won't think of that._  He pulled out the cards, and his eyes widened.  They went back to normal as he played it.

Yet another box appeared next to the other three.  Now, there were four boxes with the same sealing spell on them.

Yami Bakura laughed, "What the hell are you doing, Yami!?  Have you gone soft?"  He drew a card, then grinned, "Your time has run out!  I play the Kurama."

An evil looking cross between a pterodactyl and a bird colored blue appeared.

Yami Bakura grinned, "Since I already have a monster, it goes to the graveyard.  The Swordstalker's previous bonus is discarded, and it now gets a bonus of power from the difference, bringing his power up to 3200!"

Yami flinched.  _No…!_

"Now," Yami Bakura grinned, "Now that he has sufficient magic abilities from the Kurama's wind elemental, he can destroy your earth based creature!  Go, Swordstalker!  Destroy the Guardian!"

The Swordstalker grinned, and swung the sword.  Instead of the sword going into the creature, the wind pressure slashed at it, turning it to dust.

Yami shielded his eyes from the currents of wind, occasionally getting nicked by one or two of them.

Ryou, too, tried to avoid the blasts, but ended up with a cut here and there.

Yami's life points dropped to 200.

Yami wiped blood off his cheek and turned to Ryou, "Are you alright!?"

Ryou nodded shakily.

Yami Bakura smirked, "Your move.  But whatever you play, you will lose.  That means that everyone's souls belong to me!"

Yami narrowed his eyes.  _I can't let him win._  He closed his eyes.  _Cards…please guide me.  Help me.  _Energy surrounded him, and he opened his eyes when he felt a strange tug.  He took a deep breath, and drew the card.  He looked at it, and smirked.

Yami Bakura's grin dropped, "Why are you smiling?!  Are you going to laugh to your grave…?!"

Yami shook his head, "No.  Because I'm not going to lose."

"But this duel is over!" Yami Bakura pointed, "Not even a Blue Eyes White Dragon can stand up to the power of my Swordstalker now!  And creature effects like the Man Eater Bug have no effect in the Games!"

"I'm not talking about a card like that," Yami smirked, "I have a card with unlimited power.  And I've been playing them all along."

Yami Bakura blinked.

"The boxes, Bakura, aren't just for decoration," Yami explained, "Each one contains a part of a monster so powerful, that it had to be broken up into five parts.  The left arm, the right arm, the left leg, the right leg, and the head.  Each sealed away."

Yami Bakura's eyes widened, "Masaka…!  There's no way that card can be in the deck…!"

"You know," Yami smiled.

Ryou frowned.  He couldn't even remember a monster in his deck like that.

"Your rules are different," Yami turned to the boy as if he was able to hear the question that Ryou was thinking, "But in the Game, this monster is in a class where it had to be sealed into parts.  There are other monsters like it.  But with this one, victory is guaranteed to anyone who can assemble all five parts."

"But…," Ryou blinked.

"It was broken up and sealed because of its extreme power," Yami stated, "Only someone of enormous dark powers can control the creature."

Yami Bakura laughed, "So, by playing it, you take a risk!  It may turn on you, and it may destroy everything here!  Is that what you want?"

Yami chuckled, "I am well aware of the dangers, Bakura.  However, I don't have a choice.  I trust the monsters.  I trust this one as well.  Even though it is, by far, the most powerful card in the game save the God cards…I trust it.  I know it will not turn on me."

Yami Bakura laughed, but it was nervous this time, "Then go ahead and play it!  Watch as it destroys you and your friend!  And the world…!"

Yami smiled, "Very well.  I play it.  I activate the boxes as I play the head of Exodia!"

The card vanished from Yami's hand in a ball of golden light.  The boxes glowed the same color, and the seals popped off.  The boxes opened, and they watched as the parts assembled themselves into a huge monster that looked almost like a pharaoh.

The creature looked up…strait at Yami Bakura.

"No…," Yami Bakura whispered as the creature just stood there.

Ryou watched in amazement.  _I don't even remember getting those cards…_

Yami closed his eyes, then opened them, "It's time to end this.  I have a prior commitment to Yugi's grandfather I have to hold up to.  I have no time for these games.  And neither does Exodia."

The creature nodded.

Yami Bakura's eyes widened, "He…he controls it…no…"

"Don't forget," Yami smirked, "I was one of the highest in the dark powers of the Games.  That's why I had the job of putting down anyone who abused them.  Now, enough talking.  Exodia……obliterate them!"

Exodia gathered a golden energy into its hands, and unleashed it into the Shadowstalker.  The creature was incinerated, and some of it went back and hit Yami Bakura, knocking him to the ground.  His life points dropped to zero.

Final score:

Yami:  200

Yami Bakura:  0

Exodia disappeared with a command from Yami in ancient Egyptian language, and became five separate cards again.

Yami first walked over to Yami Bakura, his third eye on his forehead glowing.  "Now, Bakura, it's time to hold up to the bargain."  

There was a flash of light that enveloped Yami Bakura, who screamed and seemed to be transported far away, for he was no longer there.

When Ryou opened his eyes again, they were standing in the street where they were before.  The only difference was that there were people walking around.

Ryou looked at Yami, who still bore some injuries from the duel.  "Um…Yami…?"

Yami turned around and walked towards him, then offered his hand.

Ryou took it, standing up.  "Th-thank you…"

"I should be thanking you," Yami smiled, placing the deck back in Ryou's hand, "If it wasn't for your belief in your cards and your deck aiding me, I never would have discovered Exodia."

"I don't remember having those cards…," Ryou blinked.

"You didn't," Yami shrugged, "They just…came."  He held up the five cards, "I used to train Exodia.  Or, attempt to.  But I was too young to control it.  So, my father had to break him up into five parts for me to learn how to control him.  Exodia was my favorite of all of them, even if he was the most difficult of them all."

Ryou chuckled.  Then, he grew serious, "What happened to Yami Bakura…?"

"He's in a place where he'll never get out again," Yami stated, "His soul is trapped forever in a section of the Shadow Realm specifically for lost souls."

"What does…?"

"Don't pry farther," Yami warned him.

Ryou nodded, then asked, "What about my father?"

"He'll be fine now," Yami stated, "Luckily, his soul card didn't come up, so we didn't have to worry about him getting hurt.  He's been restored like the other people of this town."

"Thank goodness…," Ryou blew out his breath, placing a hand over his heart.

"Anyway, let's go," Yami started to walk out.

Ryou blinked, then followed.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Masaka – No way/impossible


	25. Prophecy

I don't own Yugioh.  I do, however, own Shinbu, Nagisa, Kazari, Maya, and Kodai.

Chapter 25

"YAMI!!"

Yami blinked when the small body was thrown into him.

Yugi had practically launched himself into the older boy, hugging him close with tears running down his face, "I'm so glad you're back!"

Anzu walked up, smiling, then frowned, "Where's Ryou…?"

"He went home," Yami stated, "I told him to go back to his father.  He has nothing to do with our adventure.  It'd be safer for him to stay where he is.  Yami Bakura was taken care of, so this doesn't concern him anymore.  The last thing I wanted to do was get someone else involved in this."

Anzu looked down, "I understand…"

Yugi seemed to pout a bit, "He was really nice, though…I wish I could have gotten to know him…"

"We can write to him when this is over," Yami smiled.  Then, he winced.

"Eh…?" Yugi blinked, "You're hurt!!"

"It's nothing," Yami shook his head.

"But…you're bleeding," Yugi whispered, tears running down his face.  He took Yami's hand and led him into the oasis, then sat him down against a tree, "Stay here.  I'll help."

"Yugi…," Yami started.

Yugi found the bandages in his bag, and started to clean out and bandage the wounds.  Well, he tried to.  He growled in frustration as he couldn't seem to get the bandage on right.

"Here," Anzu came over, and directed Yugi's hands, "Let me help you."

"Thank you," Yugi sniffled, and let her help.

They soon had Yami's wounds cleaned and bandaged.

"Thank you…both of you," Yami smiled.

"I'm sorry," Anzu suddenly spoke up, "The way I acted earlier…"

Yami shook his head, "I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"But…," Anzu started.

"Everything's okay now," Yugi laughed, "Nobody's fighting anymore!"

Yami and Anzu chuckled.

They started off from the oasis.

Yugi took a moment to look back, holding the Curse of Dragon card in his hand to summon it.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"Nothing…I just wish I could have said goodbye to Ryou," Yugi looked down.

Yami and Anzu were silent.

Finally, Yami broke in, "Well…we should get going.  We have to find Jou and Seto."

"They're probably on their way to Brazil," Anzu spoke up, "Seto's a genius.  He knows that Brazil is the place where we said we'd go to save Yugi's grandpa."

Yami chuckled, "I bet they're waiting for us there.  What do you think, Yugi?"

"I think you're right," Yugi was surprised that they asked him, "If we go check Brazil and still don't find them…"

"We will find them," Anzu stated.

Yami nodded.

Yugi smiled, "Right.  Then we go west!  To Brazil!"

The other two nodded.

"WAIT!"

They turned around, and saw someone running towards them.

"Is that…?" Yugi blinked.

"Ryou!" Anzu exclaimed.

Ryou panted, leaning on his knees as he caught up to them, "I thought…you would leave!"

"What are you doing here?" Yami looked at him, "I thought you went back to your father's place…"

"I did," Ryou smiled, "And I asked him if I could travel with you."

"Why?" Yami asked, "You know it's dangerous…"

"I know," Ryou looked at the ground, a smile on his face, "But…I still want to come.  I can't really explain it.  Even though I don't know exactly what's going on, I still can't just sit by and let it happen.  Something's going to happen, that's for sure.  Father told me that the spirit within the Millennium Ring kept on telling him for years that the 'time would come where the world would be flooded in darkness'."

"Creepy," Anzu shivered.

Yugi blinked.  He had a sudden flash to someone saying something like that.  "To combat the powers of darkness, one of light will be born…"

The three glanced at him.

"What did you say?" Ryou blinked.

Yugi still stared off into space, his mind remembering something that had long since passed…

***Flashback***

He yawned, and looked around.  He was in a strange room, with a bunch of people.  He knew his mother was holding him, and recognized a few others as well.  

"We must take the prophecy seriously!" an old woman was saying, "There's no telling what may happen if we don't!"

"Prophecies are for the weak," a man stated, "They foretell a calamity in the future.  But the future can be altered."

"Perhaps," an old man cleared his throat, "I do agree that the future can be altered.  However, the predictions of the future are none to be taken lightly."

The little baby felt the arms closer tighter around him.  He looked up.

"That doesn't mean we should throw away a child's future and raise him as a Holy Spellcaster!" the woman cradled the child.

The woman sitting across from the other woman shook her head, "I can sympathize with your feelings, Nagisa.  My husband left with my two-year-old son because of the dangers.  But only those two boys hold the power to do something about the prophecy.  With one of them gone, the only one who can be raised to help is little Tenko."

Nagisa held Tenko closer, "Maya, we can not possibly expect Tenko to achieve the power you are talking about."

"Koishii, I understand how you feel," the man next to Nagisa stated, "But it looks like we have no choice."

"Shinbu is right.  With Maya's son on Earth," the old man nodded, "Tenko is the only one.  I hate to put so much responsibility on his shoulders, but this is the way it has to be."

"We can't," Nagisa whispered, "I remember when I went through Holy Spellcaster training.  I barely got to be a kid.  I don't want Tenko to go through that."

"Neither do I," Shinbu whispered, "But if it's to stop some calamity that may occur later…"

"I say forget it, brother," the man across from Shinbu stated, "Prophecies are for nothing.  It has been such a long time since this one has been told.  How many millennia's ago was this prophecy pointed out?  Four?  Five?  I disagree with our father's point of view."

"You should never doubt a prophecy, Kodai," the old man stated seriously, "Just because it has not yet happened does not mean that it won't, my son."

The old woman nodded, "That's right.  I have been the keeper of the prophecy for my generation.  My son's wife, Nagisa, is the keeper of this generation.  If it does not pass, then someone, most likely Tenko, will retain the prophecy for the next generation."

"Quite right, Kazari-koi.  He has more power then any of our previous Holy Spellcasters," the old man spoke up again, "I hope he never has to use any of what he is taught.  Doing so would mean that the prophecy has taken hold, and that it is up to him to save us."

"By himself?" Nagisa looked incredulous.

"Who knows, with a prophecy," Kazari shook her head.

"There is something I am not clear on," Shinbu stated, "And that is the prophecy.  What is said in it?  Of all the time I've spent here, I've never been told anything about it."

"Masaka!" Maya whispered, "Nagisa hasn't mentioned it at all?!"

"I felt no need to," Nagisa whispered, "We didn't have a child…there was nobody who fit the description of the prophecy.  Until Maya's son was born with a slight ability to be trained as a Holy Spellcaster, we didn't even have to worry about it.  But…"

"But then my husband took off with my son," Maya shook her head, "So that he wouldn't have to grow up like that.  I will join him…but only after I am certain that there is someone who can defend us should it arise."

"Why can't we defend ourselves?" Shinbu blinked. "What's in that prophecy?"

"The prophecy says…," Nagisa whispered, "That… 'There shall be a time where darkness threatens the worlds.  To combat the powers of darkness, one light shall be born.  It shall be a child with such great powers that it shall be a match for whatever destiny hath bestowed upon it.  Once an ally from darkness has awakened, the child must stop those who would cause chaos, or chaos will be wrought.'  So is the legend.  So far, every generation, a male and female have been trained to be a Holy Summoner.  There has not yet been a female borne to this generation.  The only two there were are Tenko, and…"

"…my son," Maya nodded.

Shinbu seemed lost in thought, "So…Tenko would be the one with unmatched power?"

"He does have great power within him," Kazari whispered, "I felt it since the moment he was born.  He doesn't even know the extent of his powers.  They really are the strongest we've ever had.  I think that is a hint that this is the generation that the prophecy will take root.  This is the generation that will be affected by it.  Tenko's generation."

"But against darkness…light and darkness have been battling since the beginning of time.  At least, on Earth…," Shinbu pointed out.

"Earth is a different realm," the old man stated, "On Earth, man is in constant struggle with the light and darkness within himself.  However, here on Gaia, there is only light and something in between.  Similarly, there is another, parallel universe to both Gaia and Earth.  It is more easily reached through Gaia, but has never been used because of its dark origin."

"The Shadow Realm," Kodai realized.

The old man nodded, "There has been an increase in the Shadow Games.  I have felt that the darkness is starting to flood into the Earth.  The feeling started less then a month ago, right before this discussion came up.  Right before Maya's husband left with their son.  I wasn't sure at the time, but now I'm positive.  There has definitely been an increase in the dark games they play, and their way of summoning the monsters."

"You said you were going to investigate it, father?" Shinbu looked at the old man.

"Yes," the old man nodded, "I wish I could stay to help out in this crisis on the prophecy, but if the Games are really becoming active once more on Earth, then we must stop it this time.  But we must not forget the seriousness of this entire situation."

They nodded.

***End Flashback***

"Yugi!?" 

Yugi blinked.

"That was creepy," Ryou shivered, "You were just staring into nothingness…completely spaced out.  Just staring."

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Anzu whispered.

Yugi blinked again, then wavered on his feet and started to collapse.

Yami caught him, "Yugi?!"  He helped the boy back up.

Yugi winced and opened his eyes again, then stood shakily up, "I'm alright…"

"You don't look alright…you just passed out for a second after staring off into space for a while," Yami still held onto Yugi.

Yugi shook his head, "I…I'm fine, Yami."  He looked down, "Really…"

Anzu knelt down a bit and put her hands on Yugi's shoulders, "Are you really alright, Yugi?"

Yugi was quiet for a moment, then smiled, "Un!  It was just a weird vision or something.  I don't know what it was about.  I can't even remember most of it.  So don't worry."

"Yugi…," Yami whispered.

Yugi pulled out the Curse of Dragon card, "Ready?"

They exchanged looks.

"Are you absolutely positive you're up for summoning…?" Yami started.

Yugi nodded, "YES!"

"I have an idea," Ryou spoke up, "My father made sure I brought money with me.  Yugi can fly us to Morocco, and from there, we can catch a ferry boat to South America."

"Great idea!" Anzu snapped her fingers, "I've always wanted to travel by boat, anyway!"

"We'll do that, then," Yami agreed, "Let's get going."

"Right!" Yugi nodded, then summoned the dragon.  They got on and the dragon took off.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Koi – Love


	26. Sugoroku

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 26

"Finally!  Made it to Brazil!" Jou took a deep breath as they got off the plane and into the tropical heat.

Seto shouldered his bag, "Move along, Jou.  No telling who'll pop up here."

Jou pouted, "You ruin all my fun, ya know that?"

Seto flashed a grin, "Maybe…"  He started to walk ahead.

Jou shook his head and followed.

"Where would Yug and the others be?" Jou suddenly asked as they walked through a town.

"I don't know," Seto shook his head, "Brazil is a big country.  The Rainforest is just past this town, but we shouldn't be heading in yet."

"Then, if the Rainforest is right there, then Yug and the others will come to this town."

Seto nodded, "That's what I'm counting on.  I'm surprised that whatever force we're up against let us come this far.  We aren't he most informed two."

Jou sighed, "Outta everyone, I'd say I'm useless…"

"Nobody's useless," Seto shook his head, "You needn't worry about that.  I felt the same way.  All I could do was pilot the plane.  I couldn't fight with Yugi, and I couldn't take the initiative to go after them because all the information I have on them is what I've learned from Yugi, Yami, and whatever's happened on this fucked up trip."

Jou sighed, "I suppose that's a good word to describe it.  Still…I'd like ta be able to help out."

"If it were just as simple as Duel Monsters," Seto stated, "I'm sure both of us could be of use.  You have a deck, don't you?"

"Yea," Jou nodded, "You play?"

"I have just about every card there is," Seto responded, "So far.  There are more boosters in the making."

"Wow," Jou whistled, "I still ain't gonna ever look at Duel Monsters the same way again."

"I doubt any of us will," Seto stated.

Jou pulled his deck out, "But I agree with ya.  If it were only dueling, then I'd be able to help.  Not be some damn cheerleader on the sidelines."

Seto had to laugh at the analogy, "I must agree with you there.  I have a deck, too."

Jou grew serious, "Lately…I've been wonder'n if the cards are more then cards.  If it ain't just Yugi's deck."

"What do you mean?" Seto was surprised to hear it coming from Jou.

Jou looked through his cards, "I don't know exactly what's go'n on anymore…and the entire situation is so confus'n that I've lost track of reality and illusion.  Ya know?  I can't tell what's real anymore.  It makes me think.  What if these cards were, at one point, actual creatures.  And what if the magic and trap cards were actual spells used sometime in the past…or even in another world where the cards are alive?"

Seto was silent.  He had similar thoughts after the events of the past couple of weeks.

Jou shook his head, "Anzu says that the Silver Fang saved us when Yugi defeated Warumono.  And I won't forget the realism of the monsters when Yugi played Tejina in the Shadow Realm.  And that brings up another question…what _is_ the Shadow Realm?  I first saw it used in a Shadow Game…but Yami had me an' Yug leave the area.  It was a while ago.  It feels like forever ago that it happened."

Seto looked at him in interest, "And?  What happened?"

"I remember it," Jou stated as they sat down on a hill overlooking the Rainforest a few miles from the town, "Even thought it was so long ago.  It feels like yesterday.  Even at the time, I had a feel'n that there was some'n up.  It was when I first met Yug, really.  We'd known each other, but not as friends.  I had stolen the wallet of a kid named Ushiro…can't remember his last name.  He proceeded to beat the shit outta me for do'n it.  Then, Yug came by and said that it was his idea for me to steal the wallet.  At the time, I don't even think Yug had gotten over his stammer'n thing.  Ushiro was about to pound the both of us inta oblivion, when Yami suddenly popped right outta the puzzle Yug had around his neck.  Man, was I shocked!  He started talk'n weird to Ushiro, say'n some'n about a game.  It had the weirdest rules.  But before it started, he told me and Yug to leave.  Yugi didn't argue, so I figured that I shouldn't, either.  I dunno what happened to that guy…Yami never did tell us.  And we never asked.  I never saw him 'round school again."

Seto looked out at the huge forest, thinking over what he was told.

Jou lay back in the grass, lacing his hands behind his head, "I've heard so much of the 'Shadow Games' and the 'Shadow Realm'…Yami even says that the place where Tejina took us all was an area of the Shadow Realm.  But I still don't know what it is.  And why are we jes' hearing about it now?"

Seto mused, "Hmm…that's a good question, Jou.  I wish I knew the answer.  Maybe we'll get some when we find Yugi's grandpa."

"I suppose you're right," Jou sighed, "I just wish I knew more.  Sometimes, I feel like…if I knew more, then I could help out more, ya know?  Not just sit on the sides and be useless."

Seto was quiet.

"Even when the old man was beat'n me," Jou shook his head, "I felt like I could do some'n.  But I never got the guts ta do it.  Then, I found out about my sister's condition, and I couldn't just stand by and do noth'n.  I had ta get the money to pay for her operation somehow.  So she wouldn't go blind."

"It'll take you forever to save up for that sort of operation," Seto said bluntly.

Jou sighed, sitting up and bowing his head.  Tears sprung to his eyes and ran down his face.  "I know.  But…what else can I do?  I mean, I'm her big brother.  I'm supposed ta be there for her.  I know I'll never be able to save enough money in time before she goes blind permanently.  That's why I was steal'n from Ushiro…from anyone.  But then when I talked ta Yug…he made me realize that she wouldn't wanna have the operation done and get her vision back that way.  Not with stolen money."

Seto looked at him, "I can lend you the money.  You'd have to pay it back by working, but I can definitely give you a loan so that your sister doesn't go blind before you work enough to get the money."

"Really?" Jou looked up, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped open, "You'd do that for me an' my sister, Seto?"

Seto looked away uncomfortably, "Why not?"

Jou hugged the older boy, "Thank you, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!"

Seto blinked for a moment, then slowly embraced Jou back.

They pulled apart after a while.

"Well, let's get going," Seto stood up, "It's getting dark.  We should find a hotel to stay in for now.  Tomorrow, we can come back out to watch and wait for Yugi and the others."

Jou nodded.  He started to stand up and walk, when something grabbed his ankle, and he fell over, his breath leaving him.  Shaking it off as tripping, he stood up again, but the grip remained constant.  He looked down and saw that there was a rotting hand holding onto his leg.  He started to scream when a hand clamped over his mouth.  He struggled, and bit the kidnapper's hand.

The kidnapper yelped and backed off.

Jou grabbed the guy "TEME!"  He punched the guy in the face.

Seto turned around when he heard the shout, and saw a layer of mist covering the area where he had just been.  He rushed into it.  "Jou!?"

Jou winced as he got hit back again and again.  Whatever he was fighting had too much power and stamina.  It was beating him black and blue.  He coughed blood as the fist came into his gut, and Jou sunk to the ground, doubling over and moaning.  He continued to cough, tears running out of the corners of his eyes as he struggled for breath.

The thing was about to finish him, when a rock hit it in the eye.  It roared.

Seto ran up and bent next to Jou, "Jou!?  Are you alright?!"

Jou coughed again, and some specks of blood came out with it.

Seto looked on in concern, then remembered the attacker.  Suddenly, there was a lurch, and the ground opened up, swallowing Jou and Seto and plunging them into darkness…

Seto shook his head, clearing the dizziness.  Things spun, and he felt where he had hit his head.  There was a nice gash by his temple.  He figured he was lucky to be alive.  He pain stabbed into his head, but he looked around.  

It was dark and musty.  He noticed bars like a prison, and dirty stones covering the floor, wall, and ceiling.  The only light was a small candle burning at the end of the hallway past the cage.  Seto's eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and he noticed that his pack was gone.  A moan next to him brought his attention back to the cell.

"Jou…," Seto whispered, then gently propped the boy up, "Are you alright?"

Jou winced, then grinned weakly, sitting up slowly, "I've seen better days…but yea."  He coughed again, but it was a dry cough.

Seto rubbed his back.

"How…bout you?" Jou rasped, "You okay?"

"Just a few scratches," Seto assured him, "It's nothing."

Suddenly, an old voice spoke up from the other end of the prison cell.

"Is someone there…?"

Seto and Jou looked out at the opposite side.

"Yea," Seto spoke up, "Who're you?"

"It's unusual to have visitors," the old voice responded, "I thought they wouldn't bother.  You boys must have something to do with all of this chaos."

"Who are you, jiji?!" Seto clenched his hand into a fist, then softly moaned as a wave of dizziness hit him.

Jou steadied him.

The old man limped over and sat down near them.  He was short and a bit pudgy, with bloodied overalls and a white shirt that was also bloodied.  He had a lot of marks on him, signs that he was tortured or whipped.  His gray hair stuck out on his head, and brown eyes peered out from under the bangs.

"Who am I?" the old man blinked, then smiled a bit, "I am Sugoroku Motou."

"Motou…?" Seto's eyes went wide.  _That's what Warumono said that Yugi's last name was!  Then this guy is…!_  "You…you're Yugi's grandfather…!"

Jou blinked, then looked at Sugoroku, "Are yas?  Are yas really Yug's grandpa?!"

Sugoroku blinked, "Yes…how do you know my grandson?"

"Heh-hey!" Jou cheered, "We found him!"

"Yea, but we don't know where 'here' is," Seto sighed, leaning against the wall, "And even if we did, that wouldn't help Yugi, Yami, and Anzu find _us_.  We're as good as dead here."

Sugoroku looked alarmed, "Yugi's coming here?!  How…why!?"

"He got your letter," Seto stated, "Insisted that we go help.  We figured out that this was the 'best' Rainforest.  We got separated in an accident, but I'm sure he's on his way here right now.  Probably with Yami and Anzu."

"He can't…," Sugoroku whispered in fear, "He can't…it's too dangerous!"

"Dangerous?" Jou blinked, "How so?"

"There are creatures here…powerful ones.  Sorcerers and Shadow Duelers.  They call upon the Shadow Realm for power…it's a…," Sugoroku started.

"We know what it is," Seto responded, "Look, Yugi's already fought against the Shadow Realm, and its demons.  Twice.  And he beat them both times."

"Yea!" Jou nodded, "Some losers…the…Bakemono brothers or some'n like that…"

"Warumono and Tejina Bakemono," Seto crossed his arms, "Both defeated…"

"What do they want with Yugi?" Jou blinked, "What'd he ever do ta them?"

"He's part of a race of people who sealed the Shadow Realm into another dimension, and because our race stands in their way, those of the Shadow Realm hunted us down and exterminated us.  Yugi's father tried to save him, but lost him.  I found him.  I didn't know it was him at first.  I hadn't seen much of him when he was a baby.  And I was on Earth."

"Are you saying Yugi's not from Earth?" Seto blinked.

Sugoroku shook his head, "No.  He's from a planet parallel to this one.  It's called Gaia."

Seto and Jou exchanged looks, then nodded at the old man to continue.

"Gaia was a peaceful planet," Sugoroku stated, "The monsters you find in Duel Monsters were used there, calling upon them by holy magic.  But not everyone could do this.  And, it took a lot of magical power to be able to summon a monster, let alone get it to obey the person's command.  Therefore, we called the class of people who could 'Holy Spellcasters'.  The monsters were used to help with construction, or were pets for some.  Kuribo was a popular pet.  However, something allowed the Shadow Realm to break the seal that kept it tucked away, and it started to spread its chaos.  First on Gaia, then it moved to Earth.  I had left Gaia years ago…I think it was about nine or ten years ago to keep tabs on the Shadow Realm from Earth.  I don't know what happened in the attack on Gaia, or if anyone's still alive.  The portal has been sealed off, and the only one who can open it is a Holy Spellcaster."

Jou and Seto listened.

"Is that what they want?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

Sugoroku sighed and nodded, "Yes.  I have powers, but not nearly as great as a Holy Spellcaster.  I seemed to have lost much of my powers here on Earth, and can not and will not open the gateway to Gaia for them.  There is someone who can.  And that someone…is my true grandson.  You call him 'Yugi'…but his real name is Tenko."

"So that's why they want Yug!" Jou gasped.

"But wait a minute…the guys we bumped into wants Yugi dead," Seto interrupted.

"Who?" Sugoroku blinked.

"The Bakemono brothers, and someone's lead'n them," Jou stated.

Sugoroku shook his head, "They have no relation to what these members of the Shadow Realm want.  Those ones just want to wipe out anyone who was on Gaia.  In a way, being held prisoner by the other faction from the Shadow Realm has kept me alive.  No way I'd be able to fend off the Bakemono brothers.  They're three notorious megalomaniacs who were sent to the Shadow Realm to repent for their evil deeds.  Everyone on Gaia knows about them.  So does anyone with the Dark power."

"So there's one faction that wants Yugi and everyone from Gaia killed," Seto crossed his arms, "…and the other one that wants to get to Gaia?"

Sugoroku nodded, "I don't know why they want to go there.  But it isn't for any good.  That's for sure."

Seto sighed, "Hmm…this is definitely becoming quite the predicament…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Teme – (You) Bastard

Jiji – Gramps/old man


	27. Return of Memories

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 27

Yugi lay awake on the boat as they headed for South America.  The trip would take considerably longer by boat then by his dragon, but it was a nice opportunity for him and the dragon to rest.  But Yugi was doing anything but resting.  

Yugi sighed and sat up.  _I didn't tell them…that one vision…I remembered it.  I don't know why I didn't tell them.  I guess I didn't want to burden them with my troubles._

Yugi smiled when he heard a small snore coming from the next bed.  They had purchased three rooms.  One for Yugi and Yami, one for Anzu, and one for Bakura.  So Yami was on the bed across the room.

Yugi quietly slipped back into his jeans and threw on a white button down T-shirt he kept under the sweatshirt.  He threw on a pair of socks and his sneakers and quietly snuck out of the room.

Yugi leaned against the banister, watching the waves roll by.  He looked down, and then pulled out the pendant he kept around his neck.  _That woman in my vision…holding the child…she had on this pendant.  Mother once told me…that this pendant was meant for me to have.  I didn't understand at the time…I didn't remember anything of what happened on Gaia.  But I guess I should accept the truth.  I'm from Gaia…and my name isn't Yugi…it's Tenko Motou.  Still…I think I like 'Yugi' a lot better.  I'm a Holy Spellcaster.  Well, that explains why I can summon the monsters.  And why they listen to me.  _

More waves rolled by as the stars shone from above.

Yugi gripped the pendant closer.  _I don't know what this has to do with anything…this pendant.  It used to be my real mom's…then…her name is…Nagisa.  That's a pretty name.  I wonder if she's alive…?  What happened all those years ago?  Maybe grandpa knows something.  When we rescue him…maybe…maybe I'll find some of the answers I'm looking for…_

"Yugi…?"

Yugi turned around, a bit startled.  He put on a smile, forgetting to put the pendant back in his shirt as he faced Anzu.  "Konbonwa, Anzu.  Why are you out so late?  Shouldn't you get to sleep?"

Anzu took a deep breath, leaning against the guard rail, letting the sea breeze blow her hair around gently.  "Couldn't sleep.  I thought I'd come out for some fresh air.  But what are you doing out here?  After traveling with the Curse of Dragon…you were exhausted.  I would think that you would get as much sleep as you can."

Yugi looked up at the sky, placing a hand on the railing, "…"  His amethyst eyes seemed lost in thought.

Anzu was about to speak up, when something caught her eye off the moonlight.  She looked at the item, "Yugi…it's beautiful.  Where'd you get it?"

Yugi blinked, then grabbed the pendant around his neck, placing it back inside his shirt.

"Why do you hide it?" Anzu asked.

"…it helps me feel better when I'm scared," Yugi whispered.  "It belonged to my mother.  My _real_ mother.  I didn't figure it out until recently.  Anzu…I have to admit…that time I passed out for a moment in Egypt…before we left to come to the boat……I had another vision."

"I know," Anzu stated, "You said so."

"…but…I remembered it," Yugi whispered.

Anzu looked up sharply, "You _lied_ to us?"

Yugi looked at the ground, feeling tears well up in his eyes, "Gomen nasai.  I didn't want to worry anyone…"

"Well you did!" Anzu nearly shouted at him, "I was worried half to death!  And now I'm worried even more!"

Yugi felt the tears run down his face.  Some splashed down on the deck below.

"And now…," Anzu looked away from him, turning her back to him angrily, "Do you trust us so little that you couldn't tell us?  Remember what Jou said a while back?  'If you're hurting, the tell us.'  Don't hold it in, Yugi."  She blinked when she heard sniffling, and turned around.

Yugi's shoulders were shaking with tears, and they splashed down onto the deck.

Anzu softened up, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Yugi.  I didn't mean to come down on you.  I was so worried…"

"I'm so sorry," Yugi whispered, wiping his eyes with his arm, "I just…I didn't want anyone to get hurt anymore…"

Anzu softened up and embraced him.

The two didn't say a word.  Yugi's crying eventually stopped.

"So what was your vision about?" Anzu asked.

They were now both staring out at the sea and sky, standing next to one another and leaning on the railing.

"Something from my past," Yugi stated, "I don't remember it fully…but it was a meeting of some sort.  They were talking about a prophecy and that there were two people to be trained to summon the monsters using the power of light.  Me…and another.  That's all I remember of what they said."

"Do you remember the prophecy?" Anzu asked.

Yugi closed his eyes.  He couldn't remember, but then, the words just came to him as if he had known all his life…, "There shall come a time where darkness threatens the worlds.  To combat the powers of darkness, one light shall be born.  It shall be a child with such great powers that it shall be a match for whatever destiny hath bestowed upon it.  Once an ally from darkness has awakened, the child must stop those who would cause chaos, or chaos will be wrought."

Anzu blinked.

Yugi opened his eyes, a bit startled at himself.  He tried to hide his trembling hands.  The prophecy scared him.  Especially in the way it related to what was happening in his life.  

"Darkness is definitely threatening the world," Yugi spoke his thoughts aloud, "And an ally with the powers of darkness has truly been awakened.  Since then…nothing has been normal."

"You believe in the words?" Anzu blinked.

"It has an eerie resemblance to what's going on," Yugi nodded.

Anzu sighed, "I think prophecies and fortunes are a bunch of nonsense."

Yugi frowned, looking at her.

"We determine our destines," Anzu smiled, "Not some stupid words."

"I don't know…," Yugi hesitated, "I certainly couldn't control the fact that I ended up with my adoptive parents.  It's kind of scary to think about it.  To think that I am destined to fight an evil power."

"But you're not alone," Anzu stated, "Prophecies are not directions.  They don't tell you who does what…or where and when.  All they say is that something is going to happen.  It mentions nothing as to if the people are powerless to do something about it."

Yugi nodded, "I see your point.  I was destined to be a Holy Spellcasters.  One who can summon monsters.  In a way, I have become that…but not as destiny would hold it.  According to what those people were saying about the prophecy and Holy Spellcasters, the one described in the prophecy would be trained.  I certainly wasn't trained.  Maybe it's a little of both.  Destiny and fate…or free will."

They were quiet for a little while again.

"…did they say anything else in your vision?" Anzu asked gently.

Yugi closed his eyes, letting a tear slide down his face.  "Yes.  But it's not so much as them saying it."  Unconsciously, he gripped the pendant hanging around his neck.

"Yugi…?" Anzu whispered.

"I saw my mom," Yugi continued in a small voice.  More tears slid down his face, but he wasn't slowing down, "…and my dad.  My real mom and dad."

Anzu placed a hand on his shoulder, offering silent comfort.

"My mom…gosh, she's beautiful," Yugi whispered, "Her hair was short and blond.  And she had brilliant blue eyes…almost periwinkle in color…they shone with intelligence.  She was wearing a pale blue dress…and had a golden tiara on as well.  It was decorated with sapphire and violet gems…they gave off such a light that I doubt they are anything from Earth.  Her round nose…and even her soft tears.  I remember it."  By the end, he was crying quietly.

Anzu felt tears slide down her face, "Yugi…"

Yugi wiped his tears away with his arm, "I won't cry…she wouldn't want me to cry.  But still…I can't help it.  I often wonder…is she still even alive?  What happened to the people of Gaia?"

Anzu placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Her name is Nagisa," Yugi stated.

"Nagisa?  That's pretty," Anzu whispered.

Yugi nodded, "Un."  He sniffled.

Anzu kept a hand on his shoulder.

"And…it seems…my dad was there, too.  He was sort of short…by maybe an inch or two.  He had shining violet eyes…and black hair.  His face had a hard edge to it, but at the same time, it was soft.  The way he carried himself…he was a proud man.  I could tell.  His name…Shinbu.  Just as nice as my mom's.  But I know…there's no way he's alive.  Still…sometimes I hope that he is," Yugi was trembling now with tears.

Anzu wiped her own eyes and embraced him, "Why do you think he's…dead?"

"I see it," Yugi whispered, "In my dreams.  A red dragon was attacking him.  And, I fell…right before the dragon came down.  I could see the dragon swooping down to tear him limb from limb as I fell.  That's all I remember.  There's no way he could have survived, but…I still…wish I could have met him.  Now, I mean."  Yugi started to cry, gripping Anzu's sleeves, "Gomen ne, Anzu!  I don't mean to burden you…!"

"Shh," Anzu held him, "No…no, Yugi.  You're not a burden.  Anything but.  I'm glad you were able to tell me."

Yugi gripped her sleeves tighter, crying.

Anzu felt her own tears slide down her face, and held him closer, "Oh, Yugi…

They had eventually gone back to their rooms as it got later.  

Yugi lay awake for a while before finally falling asleep, dizzying thoughts swirling around his head.

***Dream***

He was sliding down a dirty incline.  He glanced around.  Yami, Anzu, and Ryou were right behind him.  He pushed the fear from his mind and face and continued to slide down, descending into the darkness.

When he landed, he heard the other three land right nearby.  He stood up and brushed himself off, then kept a hand against the wall as they walked along the passageways.  The stone walls were covered in moss and vines.  It smelled musty and of earth under there, and the light was so dim they could barely see two feet in front of them.  The only light coming out of the cave were the glowworms that were on the walls and corners of the floor.

He pushed forward, and stopped when he saw a torch at the other end.  Feeling a strange sense of urgency, he started to run.  He heard the feet of the others behind him.  He skidded to a halt when he stood in front of a prison.  Inside were familiar faces, badly beaten and injured.

"Jiichan…," he whispered.  His eyes widened farther, "…Jou…?!  Seto!?"

As the other three skidded to a halt behind him to avoid crashing into him, he heard booming laughter.

"What have you done!??!" He demanded.

The laughter only increased, taunting him…filing him with fear…

***End Dream***

"NO!" Yugi screamed as he shot up in bed, gripping the covers so tightly that his knuckles were white.  Sweat mixed with tears ran down his pale face, and he was shaking from the dream.

Yugi's breathing came out fast.  _What was that…?  Just now…?  Where was that place?  Why were Jou and Seto there…?  What's going on now…?_

"Yugi?" a sleepy voice broke the silence.

Yugi continued to gasp for breath, occasionally choking on a sob.  He whispered out the name, "Yami…help…"

Yami went over and sat down on Yugi's bed, then wrapped an arm around the shaking boy, "What's wrong?"  He gently wiped away one of Yugi's tears with his thumb.

Yugi looked down at the sheets, his eyes still wide, "I…we were in some sort of dungeon.  You…Anzu, Ryou, and me…and…Jiichan was in the prison with…with…"

Yami rubbed Yugi's back, "Hush."

"…with Jou and Seto," Yugi whispered, then buried his face in Yami's shoulder, shaking hard, "I'm scared…"  with one hand he gripped the pendant.

Yami glanced at it, "Yugi…?"

"It was my mom's," Yugi managed before breaking down into more tears.  "Jou and Seto were hurt…"

"Easy there, kiddo," Yami whispered, embracing the smaller boy, "We'll be there soon."

Yugi relaxed a bit and pulled away, sniffling.

Yami kept an arm around him, and brushed some bangs out of Yugi's face, his hand lingering on the boy's forehead, then he dropped it again.  "You feel a bit feverish.  And you're very pale."

Yugi wiped his eyes with his arm.  He then closed his eyes and leaned into Yami, "I feel better with you around, niichan.  I'm not as afraid."

Yami smiled and gently kissed Yugi on the forehead, "You're very brave.  I love you, Yugi."

"Aishiteru," Yugi smiled and snuggled into Yami, "Niichan."

Yami gently got under the covers with Yugi, "Would you feel better if I slept with you?"

Yugi turned pleading eyes to him.

Yami chuckled, "Alright, alright."  

The two lay back down, with Yugi curling up against Yami, a content smile making its way to his face.

Yami smiled, then whispered, "Good night, Yugi.  Sleep well."

Yugi closed his eyes, smiling, "You, too, niichan.  Arigatou."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	28. Wait and Hope

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 28

A cough welled deep in his chest, and he curled up tighter into a ball, his head resting against the soft lap.  Jou shivered and coughed hard and deep.

Sugoroku glanced at Seto in concern.

Seto gently brushed some of Jou's bangs out of his face, the boy's head resting on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Sugoroku whispered.

"He's sick," Seto shook his head, "Very much so."

"Infection?" Sugoroku question.

They had been beaten regularly.  Asked a bunch of questions they had no clue what the answer was.  Even on the whereabouts of Yugi, they couldn't answer.  After being separated, they didn't even know if he was still alive.  Same could be said for Yami and Anzu.  They only asked about Yugi, but got curious when they spoke of Yami, and started to ask about him.  Unfortunately, especially Sugoroku knew nothing about Yami.

Seto knew.  But he wouldn't tell them.  As a result, he had some nasty wounds and cuts and blisters covering his body.  His back stung often from the whippings.

Sugoroku didn't receive as harsh a treatment, being older, but still got quite a beating.  He didn't say anything about Yugi, whom the group beating them referred to as 'Tenko'.

Jou wasn't beaten as severely, since he still wasn't sure as to what was going on, and had no information to hide, unlike Seto and Sugoroku.  He had recently, however, become prey for an illness.

Seto brushed Jou's bangs away again, his hand lingering at the other boy's forehead, "His fever's dangerously high."

Sweat ran down Jou's face, and his breathing came out hard and labored, at a quickened pace.

"I don't think it's an infection," Seto shook his head.  "Our wounds often get infected, but we don't get fevers like this."

It was true…in the past couple of days they had been down there and been beaten, they had no way to treat their wounds.  Not even stinging salt to put on it to keep infection away.  Therefore, most of their open wounds became infected in the dirt filled place within hours.  Fever accompanied it, but never as bad as what Jou had.  Though, Sugoroku's temperature was very high the other day.  But it went down easily, passed just like the other infection induced fevers.

Sugoroku placed a hand on Jou's forehead, and winced at the temperature radiating from it.  "It went up."  He looked seriously at Seto, "If we don't get him some medicine, water, or something, he may go into a coma."

Seto swore under his breath.  "Fuck."  He glanced down at Jou, then out at the guard standing nearby, "Hey!  I said, HEY!  I'm talking to you!"

The guard paid him no mind.

"Hey, asshole!  Yea, you!" 

The guard glanced up, growling at him.

"Can we have some cold water in here?" Seto indicated the boy, "Our friend's sick!"

The guard grunted and went back to what he was reading.

Seto growled and set Jou down, then walked up to the bars and shook them, "HEY, JACKASS!  Our friend needs some medicine!  Or water, at least!"

The guard glanced up, then went back to what he was doing.

"Bastard!" Seto shouted, "Get some fucking water!  You insist on beating us day after day, but give us little to no relief!  You only give us a meager slice of bread to share, and one cup of water between all three of us every six hours or even seven!  The least you can do is get some water for him!"

The guard glared at him.

"That's it, chicken shit!" Seto cleared his throat when his voice started to go.  He was shouting himself hoarse, "Look over here!  Get some water, you fucking son of a bitch!"

The guard stood up, went over to the bars, and punched Seto in the gut, then in the face.

Seto collapsed to the ground, curling up with his arms wrapped around his middle as he coughed and gasped for breath.

The guard glared at him, "I don't take orders from prisoners."

Sugoroku went over and knelt down next to Seto, who was painfully pushing himself to his knees.  

"Idiots," the guard mumbled, and started to walk away.

"Please," Sugoroku begged, "Please allow us some water for our friend.  He may die…"

The guard paused.

Seto looked up.

Jou moaned, causing Seto to go back to him.

"Se…to…?" Jou rasped, blindly groping for the comfort of the other boy's arms.

Seto took Jou in his arms and gently held him, "I'm here."

Jou weakly gripped onto Seto's sleeve.  His grip was so weak that it almost slipped off again.

"Please," Sugoroku noticed, "Please let him have some water."

The guard smirked and turned around, "For a price.  If you answer my question, then I'll give you half a goblet of water for him.  And all you have to do is tell me how to open a portal to Gaia."

Sugoroku froze.

Seto glanced up.

The guard sat back down, "I'll wait all day if I have to…"

"Wait," Sugoroku whispered, looking down, "I'll tell you…"

Jou coughed, then spoke up in a weak voice, "Don't…don't tell.  It ain't…worth it…"  he broke off in another fit of coughing that left him winded.

Seto gently rubbed his back.

"To open a portal to Gaia," Sugoroku stated in a defeated tone, "You must possess strong dark powers or strong holy powers, along with the ancient artifacts.  We would have a Holy Spellcaster open a portal.  I used to be able to, but my powers have weakened.  I don't know about the dark powers, but only a Holy Spellcaster can open a portal to Gaia and back for the light powers."

The guard nodded, satisfied with the answer.  He walked away for a moment.

"Do you think he'll hold up to his end of the bargain?" Seto asked quietly.

"I hope so," Sugoroku shook his head.

The guard returned a moment later with a goblet half filled with cold water.  He handed it through the bars to the old man, "A deal is a deal.  My superiors approved of it, and have granted you an extra half-goblet of water.  But tonight, you'll only get half a goblet when your meal comes."

Seto growled, but Sugoroku thanked him.

"Here," Sugoroku came over with the goblet, "Jounochi, can you hear me?"

Jou moaned and coughed again.

Seto propped him up, "Easy there, Jou.  We got you some water."

Sugoroku put the goblet to Jou's lips, and slowly tilted it up, making the cool liquid slide into Jou's mouth and down his throat.

Jou's initial reaction was to cough, his dry mouth and throat unused to the wetness of the water. 

Seto just rubbed his back, "It's alright, Jou."

Jou cracked open his eyes a bit.

"Ready?" Sugoroku asked, "I'm giving you some more."

Jou closed his eyes, signaling he was ready, then opening them again a bit.

Sugoroku gently tilted some more water into Jou's mouth.

Jou held it in his mouth a bit, letting the coolness take away the sting of the fuzzy feeling in his mouth.  Then, he swallowed it, letting the cool water rush over his raspy throat.  He closed his eyes.

Sugoroku tilted some more into Jou's mouth.

Seto and Sugoroku were very thirsty, but they knew that Jou needed it more then they did.  Finally, the goblet was emptied.

Sugoroku placed it outside the bars where the guard picked it up, once again thanking the guard and his superiors for their generosity.  The guard regarded him strangely a moment, then went back to reading.

*          *          *

"How's he doing?" Sugoroku asked sleepily a few hours later.

"His fever dropped, but not by much," Seto shook his head, then closed his eyes against the dizziness the movement caused.  He opened his eyes again, glancing down at the boy curled up nearby, whose head was on his lap once more.

They were quiet once more.

"He didn't make it, did he?" Seto whispered to no one in particular, "Yugi.  He didn't survive the crash, did he?  It's been almost a week.  They're not coming to save us, are they?"

Sugoroku didn't reply for a while.  He glanced at the ground with downcast eyes.  He had been prisoner in the dungeon for over two…maybe three weeks.  He stopped keeping track.  The most effort of a rescue he had was when Seto and Jou were thrown in the dungeon, and told him about Yugi and his idea to save Sugoroku.

"I don't know," Sugoroku shook his head sadly, "I just don't know anymore."  He could admit to anyone who asked…his spirit was broken.  When he found out about the plane accident that separated the group of kids and his grandson, he became depressed.  As the days passed and still no sign or word of Yugi came, he became more and more depressed.

"It's impossible," Seto shook his head, slowly this time.  "They all probably were killed.  Yugi's not coming."

There was silence for a while, until a weak voice broke in.

"He'll come."

Sugoroku and Seto glanced down at Jou.

Jou opened an eye slowly and painfully, glancing up at them, "He'll come.  I know he will.  Yug's never let anyone down.  Neither has Yami.  They won't start now."

"Jou…I don't think he…," Seto started.

"He's alive," Jou whispered, coughing a bit, "…I just know it."

"Jounochi…," Sugoroku started.

"We gotta…believe in him," Jou interrupted, "…cause I know…he can do it.  He will do it.  He'll come rescue us.  I know he will."

"Shh," Seto hushed him, "You need to rest."

Jou coughed, then whispered, "He'll come."  After that, he fell asleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	29. Saigoru Bakemono

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 29

"So this is Brazil," Ryou looked around.

Yugi shifted from foot to foot, "Come on.  Let's see if they're here yet."

"What's wrong?" Yami noticed the other boy's anxiety.

"I don't know," Yugi gripped the older boy's hand, "I just have a bad feeling, that's all.  Like we should really hurry."

Yami was about to reply, when a deep voice cut into the group.

"You should hurry.  After all, you never know what the ones of darkness want."

They all spun around and saw a man in the shadows of an alley.  He was wearing a dark outfit, completely black with knee-high boots and a dark cloak.  Red eyes shone out from under it, but the rest of his face was completely hidden.  One of his hands ended in a black glove, and the other one was a claw.  The tips of the claws were sticking out from under the cloak, obviously meant to be hidden.

"Who are you?!" Yami put himself between the stranger and Yugi.

Ryou and Anzu took a step back.

"Me?  I am Saigoru.  I must warn you on the powers of darkness.  They are evil to the core, and want nothing but to spread chaos in this world," the stranger spoke.

Yami slowly lowered his fists, but not by much, "How do you know about this?"

"Th-that's right," Anzu nodded, "How do you know?"

Ryou frowned and Yugi shook in fear.

"I was on the boat, and heard you talking about it," Saigoru stated, "And, I often got premonitions as to the activities.  I believe the group who has captured your grandfather wants nothing but utter chaos."

"Chaos?!" Yami exclaimed.

"That's right," Saigoru nodded, "Chaos.  To flood this world and every other world with darkness and leave nothing but chaos."

"What are you?" Ryou suddenly spoke up, "You aren't human."

Saigoru regarded him, "So, you can 'see', can you?  Well, that won't help you."

"You can 'see'…?  Ryou, what is he talking about?" Anzu looked at the boy.

"I have always had some strange ability," Ryou spoke quietly, "To see ghosts and spirits.  I don't know why or how…for a while, I thought I was going crazy."

"After what's been happening," Yami glanced up, "I'd be a hypocrite to call _you_ crazy."

"What is he, then?" Anzu asked timidly.  "And what does he want with us?!"

"Evil," Yugi muttered suddenly.

They glanced at him.

Yami's eyes went wide, "Wait…I recognize that energy signal you're giving off!  Saigoru!  You're from the Shadow Realm!"

They looked at the cloaked figure in shock.

Saigoru laughed, "Indeed I am."  He snapped his fingers, and they were transported to the Shadow Realm.

"I still think this place is creepy," Anzu muttered, looking around at the blue and black colors around them.

"Welcome!" Saigoru laughed, "To my domain!  Welcome to the Shadow Realm!"

"Bastard!" Yami swore at him, "What the hell do you want?!"

"Me?  I want little Tenko," Saigoru pointed at Yugi.

Yugi felt his blood run cold in his veins.  He gripped the pendant under his shirt, and took a deep breath, then stepped out in front of Yami.

"Yugi…!?" Yami exclaimed.

"Yugi?!" Anzu and Ryou blinked.

Yugi spread his arms out, "If you want me, then you can have me!  But let them go!"

Saigoru sneered, "How noble.  Sacrificing yourself for your friends."

"Stop it, Yugi!" Anzu shouted, "We're staying by you!"

"I know," Yugi said quietly, "But that doesn't mean you have to be next to me in the line of fire!  I can feel that everyone's with me.  In my heart.  And as long as I remember that, I don't have to be afraid!  And I refuse to let anyone else get hurt because of me!  Jou and Seto were already captured by this evil force.  I won't let anyone else fall to that fate!"

"Yugi…," Yami whispered.

Anzu blinked.

Yugi turned to Saigoru, "Let them go, Saigoru.  If it's me you want, then I'll play your game.  But let them free."

Saigoru laughed, "I think I'm going to throw up!"  He glared at Yugi, "I think I'm gonna destroy you!!"

Yugi gulped, but stood his ground.  Wave upon wave of fear flooded through him, but he stayed where he was.

"I see you are steadfast in defending your friends," Saigoru snapped his fingers.

Instantly, Yami, Anzu, and Ryou were transported out.

Yugi glanced back in shock, then back up at Saigoru.

"As you wish," Saigoru grinned, "It is just you and me."

*          *          *

Yami sat up, looking around.

Anzu and Ryou slowly got to their knees as well.

"We're back in the alley," Ryou observed.

"Yugi?!" Yami shouted.  He concentrated, then swore, "Dammit!  Why can't I open the portal to the Shadow Realm?!"

"Perhaps Saigoru sealed it," Ryou stood up, "So that nobody could get in or out until he is through."

"Enough with the pessimism!" Anzu clenched a hand into a fist, standing up, "Yugi's strong.  He can do it!"

*          *          *

"Who are you, really?" Yugi demanded.

"Hmm…," Saigoru regarded him, "You aren't the scared little kid you used to be, Tenko.  I remember when you fought Warumono and Tejina…you were scared out of your mind.  Too much so to make a decent play in Duel Monsters.  That's why they tried that tactic.  They thought they could win by making you forget everything you knew about the game out of fear.  They both lack in the brains department."

Yugi's eyes widened, "How…how do you know about them…?!"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Saigoru sneered, "I am Saigoru Bakemono!  The eldest Bakemono brother!"

Yugi stared, unable to form any intelligent words.

"And now, you shall see," Saigoru's eyes glowed, "You shall see the power bestowed upon me to kill you!  I do not use the cards as my brothers do.  I prefer…a different method."  

With that, he started to transform.  He grew higher and taller, the cloak and clothing ripping under the pressure.  His non-clawed hand became hard and grew claws on it as both his arms extended to fit his growing body.  His body was no longer that of a human's, but becoming more beast.  As it grew even more, his nose extended on his face, taking his jaw with it.  Large teeth grew from the muzzle, and his nostrils smoked.  His eyes became narrow and slanted, and his ears retracted to be small orbs in the side of his head.  Scales covered his body, and three great horns sprouted out of his head.  His scales became even harder and darker in color, almost to a navy blue or black.  His feet extended into claws, and two large wings sprouted out of his back.

Yugi backed up, then tripped and fell over, still staring at the large dragon in front of him, his eyes wide with fear.

Saigoru laughed in a booming voice, "Now you see what I really am, Tenko Motou!"

"M-masaka…," Yugi stammered, scrambling away from the dragon, "It's…the Tri-Horned Dragon…"

Saigoru laughed, "That's right!  The second strongest dragon in all of Duel Monsters, only two hundred attack points weaker then that of the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragon!"  Saigoru gave a shout, and sent a wave of orange energy soaring towards Yugi.

*          *          *

"Dammit!" Yami swore, looking around, "I don't see any sign of them!"

"We have to wait and be patient…," Ryou started.

Yami grabbed Ryou by the shirt collar and slammed him against the side of a wall, glaring at the younger boy, "Be _patient_…!?  Don't you know who Saigoru is?!  He's the eldest Bakemono brother!  The Bakemono brothers are three of the strongest in all of the Shadow Realm, and the most notorious!"

"Yami, stop it!" Anzu placed a hand on Yami's arm.

Yami growled and dropped Ryou, who looked a bit afraid of Yami.

"The only thing we can do is believe in him," Anzu whispered, "Yugi _will_ make it back.  I know he will."

*          *          *

Yugi screamed as he went flying back, the energy tearing into him.  He landed on the ground a bit away from Saigoru, panting and wincing.  His clothing was all torn up, and he was bleeding in a couple of places from the attack.  He winced, but pushed himself back to his feet.  He stumbled, and regained his balance.

"So, you made it to your feet, did you?" Saigoru sneered, "Unlike my brothers, my game is different.  The first one to die…loses."

Yugi's eyes widened.  _Warumono and Tejina are in a different league then this guy altogether!  They played the card game, but this guy doesn't!  Saigoru is one of the most rarest creatures in the entire game!  Nobody has ever found the Tri-Horned Dragon card in all of Duel Monsters.  Yet, everyone knows it exists.  _

Another blast came, and Yugi quickly scrambled out of the way.  He shielded his eyes as it exploded against the side of the Realm.

Yugi looked up.  _How can I beat a Tri-Horned Dragon!?  It has an attack power of 2800!  No monster in my deck is strong enough to beat it!_  Yugi hit the ground as Saigoru zoomed overhead, trying to impale him on his horns.

Yugi winced as one of the horns nicked his arm, causing blood to flow.  He placed a hand over the spot, glancing up.  _The Dark Magician and the Summoned Skull both have attack powers of 2500.  They're the strongest monsters in my deck.  But they're both three hundred points short of even tying with the Tri-Horned Dragon…!_

Suddenly, a large claw wrapped around him.

Yugi cried out as it squeezed, bringing him up into the air.

"So," Saigoru grinned, looking at the small boy, "You're just a weak little boy.  What's the matter…?  Have nothing strong enough to stop me?  Face it!  You've lost!  Your friends have abandoned you!  You can't win!"

Yugi gritted his teeth, then cried out in pain as the dragon's grip tightened around him.  He gasped for breath to draw oxygen into his aching chest.

*          *          *

Yami closed his eyes, looking at the ground as he rested on his knees.

Anzu and Ryou were buried in their own thoughts.

Yami looked up, a single tear running down his face.  //Yugi…don't give up.  We believe in you.//

*          *          *

Yugi's eyes snapped open.  

Yugi…

"DIE!" Saigoru laughed, and raised his other clawed hand to spear Yugi.

Yugi squeezed his eyes shut.  "NO!"  Tears ran down his face, "I won't!  My friends believe in me!  And I know…there's got to be some way to win!  There has to be!  My friends believe in me, and my deck believes in me!  And I believe in them!  With all my heart!"  More tears ran down his face.

"No matter what you say," Saigoru brought his claw back up, "You're finished."

"And…I believe in myself," Yugi whispered, "I believe in my parents!"

The pendant around his neck started to glow, causing Saigoru to let go of Yugi.

Yugi winced when he hit the ground, but then sat up and pulled the pendant out.  It was shining with a brilliant golden color.  

Yugi stared at it in awe as it rested in his palm.

Saigoru backed up, "What's this…?!  No…!"

Two cards came out of Yugi's pocket, and hovered in front of him, glowing with the same light as the pendant.

Yugi looked at them.  "The Dark Magician……and a Polymerization card…?"

Saigoru tried to attack, but the light prevented him from moving.  "NO!  It's impossible!  How could he have found the true power of what being a Holy Spellcaster is on his own!?"

Yugi suddenly understood what the cards were trying to tell him.  He nodded, a look of determination crossing his features as he stood up.  "I don't know exactly how this is going to work…but I'm ready!"  He closed his eyes, concentrating his thoughts, hopes, wishes, and heart into the pendant and the cards.

The Dark Magician card glowed, and instead of a card, there stood the actual Dark Magician, ready and waiting.

The Polymerization card seemed to vanish, its light going into both Yugi and the Dark Magician.

Yugi felt more energized then ever.  The light engulfed him, and his clothing disappeared in a flash of light except for the pendant.  The Dark Magician, too, seemed to be stripped as the light engulfed him as well.  The light increased, and moved Yugi and the Dark Magician together.  A white blur, and then a tall figure was seen.  Black and gold hair stuck out under the wizard hat that appeared on the figure, and a white robe with purple linings and sapphire designs went around the person, tying itself at the waist with a sapphire sash.  A white pair of pants lined with violet appeared on the legs, and were covered up to the knees with golden boots.  A long, golden staff with a violet gem appeared in the person's right hand.  A golden pendant hung from around his neck.  Innocent yet determined amethyst eyes opened, and the light died down.

Saigoru backed up a step, "No…it's impossible…!"

"It is possible," the being spoke.  It had a tinge of Yugi's childish voice representing innocence, and the booming, deep voice of the Dark Magician which seemed to warn anyone who would cross them.

Saigoru backed up, "No…no, it can't be!  It can't…!"

"You're looking at one," the being held up its staff, pointing it at the dragon, "You're looking at a Holy Spellcaster!"

Fear showed in the dragon's eyes as it backed up a step.  

The Holy Spellcaster took a step forward.

"Who are you…!?" Saigoru demanded.

"I am Tenko, yet I am not.  I am the Dark Magician, yet I am not," the being replied, taking another step forward.

The dragon whimpered, and shot out a blast of energy.

The being held out its hand and easily blocked the attack like it was nothing.

Saigoru stepped back again, shaking in fear.

"Saigoru.  You are like a mix of your brothers.  You fight with power and with cunning.  Trying to trick us into thinking that you were on our side at first was sly.  Then showing yourself as the wicked Tri-Horned Dragon and demonstrating your power.  However, power and cunning are nothing without heart.  You can't get anywhere without it.  A heart is what lets you carry on, and holds the feelings of yourself and all who care about you.  You are wrong if you think that power and trickery can get you anywhere with nothing else."

Saigoru backed up again.

"Now we will show you," the being declared, holding up its golden staff, the violet gem at the end glowing as it pointed strait at the dragon, "We shall show you the power of friendship and love!  The power of the HEART!"

With that, a blast of golden energy seared out of the staff, and hit the dragon square in the chest.

Saigoru screamed as the holy energy tore through him, and then he vanished into small pieces.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	30. An Unexpected Surprise

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 30

Yami, Anzu, and Ryou glanced up when there was a flash of light. 

Laying there on his back, unconscious, was Yugi.  He didn't seem to have any wounds on him, and there were two cards laying next to him.

The three ran over, and Yami propped Yugi up.  

"Yugi!?  Yugi?!" Yami gently shook the small boy.

Yugi winced and slowly opened his eyes.

"Yugi!" Yami smiled.

"You're alright!" Anzu blew out her breath.

"Thank goodness!" Ryou nodded.

Yugi glanced around warily, then smiled, "Tadaima."

Yami hugged him in relief, letting tears run down his face, "I was worried."

"Me, too," Anzu nodded.

"As was I," Ryou stated.

Yugi smiled, "Sorry to make you all worry…"

"As long as you're safe now, that's all that matters," Yami wiped his tears away and smiled at the younger boy.

Ryou picked up the two cards laying on the ground, "Yugi, I think these are yours."

Yugi sat up and took them.  "The Dark Magician and the Polymerization card…"

"They were laying next to you when you came back," Anzu explained.

Yugi just smiled, and pocketed the cards.  _Thank you._  He gripped the pendant that hung out of his shirt.  _And thank you, too, mom._

"Can you stand?" Yami offered his hand.

Yugi nodded, and stood up, "Yea!  Let's go save the others!"

They were guided only by Yugi's intuition.  He had explained what had happened with Saigoru in the Shadow Realm while they walked, leaving the others speechless.  Currently, they were headed towards the outer limits of the city, and towards the Rainforest.

"It was strange," Yugi admitted about the merge, "But somehow, it felt right.  I can't explain it.  And I don't remember much of what happened while I was merged with the Dark Magician, except that I had become something else.  Something more powerful."

The others listened with interest.

"I had confidence I didn't normally have," Yugi smiled, "I could feel it.  Like I had the power and confidence of the Dark Magician.  Maybe even more.  I don't know how it happened…but somehow, I used the Polymerization card.  And maybe…even my mom's pendant helped.  It started to glow.  It was what saved me.  And everyone's belief in me."

"This is very interesting," Ryou stated.

"Interesting is hardly the word I'd use," Yami stated.

They continued to walk, and then had to sneak out of the city to get to the Rainforest.  As they were walking towards it, Yugi stopped.

"What's wrong…?" Anzu started.

Yugi held out his hand for her to be quiet, looking around.  "I feel something."  /Yami.  Do you feel it, too?/

//Yes.  Some nameless evil.  The power of the Shadow Realm is near.//

/Where's it coming from?/

//…I don't know, but I think I know someone who may know.//

Yami turned to Ryou, "Listen carefully, Bakura.  I need you to concentrate on any negative energy you feel around this place and tell us where it's coming from."

Ryou blinked, "What…!?  But I can't…!"

"You have a strange power within you," Yami stated, "It was what allowed you to see through Saigoru, and I'm sure it'll help us now.  Just concentrate.  I'm sure it'll come to you."

Ryou glanced at the others in the group, who gave him encouraging smiles.  Ryou sighed and nodded, "Alright…here goes."  He closed his eyes.  A wave of emotions hit him.  It was so great that he fell to his knees, and was forced to open his eyes again, panting.

Anzu and Yugi bent down next to him.

"Ryou, daijoubu ka?" Yugi asked in concern.

Ryou nodded, wiping sweat off his forehead, "I just…I don't know what happened.  It was too much…"

"Focus," Yami interrupted, "Focus on the negative energies."

Anzu helped Ryou back up, "You can do it, Ryou."

"Un," Yugi nodded, standing up as well.

Ryou took a deep breath and closed his eyes, once more going into a trance-like state.  He focused on the emotions of fear, hate, and anger.  Suddenly, he opened his eyes, but they were unfocused.  He lifted his arm and pointed to a patch of ground a few feet in front of them.

"There?" Yami looked over.

Ryou's arm dropped, and he blinked, then nearly collapsed.

Anzu and Yugi caught him and helped him.

"That's trying," Ryou panted.

"Are you up to continuing with us?" Yami asked.

Ryou stood on his own and nodded, "Yes."

"Well, now…," Yami looked at the patch of ground, "…that must be the entrance.  But how do we get in?  I'm sure that if we step on it, we'll be captured by them.  I'd much rather enter it myself then have them open it."

Yugi paused, then pulled out his deck.  He leafed through the cards, then pulled one out and concentrated.  He threw it away from himself, and it glowed into a ball of light. 

The others watched, taking a step back.

"Winged Dragon!" Yugi shouted.

The blue dragon appeared, hovering above the ground.

"Hi," Yugi smiled, "Ne, Winged Dragon, can you aim a fireball at that patch of ground there?"

The Winged Dragon nodded, then faced the area and threw a fireball from its mouth.  The ground there was blown up and disintegrated from the attack, revealing an open shaft that was a dirty incline leading down.

Yugi patted the Winged Dragon on the muzzle, "Thank you."  He concentrated, and the dragon went back to being a card, and floated into Yugi's hand.  Yugi placed it with his deck and then in his pocket.

"Great!" Anzu hugged Yugi, then broke away, "Great idea, Yugi!"

"Are you sure it's down here?" Yami glared at Ryou.

Ryou shrugged, "That's what I get the feeling of…"

Yugi was already peering down, "It's dark…but let's go.  We have to save jiichan, Seto, and Jou.  I know they're down there, too."  With that, he pushed off, sliding down the dirt incline.

"Yugi!  Wait for us!" Yami shouted, going after him.

Anzu went next, and Ryou went last.

Yugi tumbled when he hit the bottom because it just suddenly became a stone floor.  He scrambled out of the way as Yami stumbled to an upright position.  Anzu and Ryou became a tangled mess at the bottom.

Yugi and Yami helped the two up, then continued through the dimly lit passage.  There was no light except for some insects on the walls.

"Everyone, keep right," Yami instructed.

"This is the place from my dreams," Yugi muttered, "They're here.  We just have to follow the wall to the right."

"Lead on," Yami indicated.

Yugi shakily took the lead, but determination to help his friends took priority over his fears, and he led them along the walls.  

Occasionally, they went down a small flight of steps, or down different passageways.  It was an elaborate labyrinth maze.

Finally, Yugi noticed the glow of fire.  He pointed it out, and increased his speed.  They were almost there…

They emerged into a small room with a couple of dungeon cells there.  The guard in the room looked up and stood up, wondering how they got in.  In one of the cells were three familiar people…

Yugi gasped, "Jiichan!  Seto!  Jou!"

Seto ran over to the bars and looked out.  He smiled, "Yugi!"

Jou smiled from his seated position against the wall.  "Yug…"

"Yugi!" Sugoroku exclaimed, limping over to the bars and looking over.

Tears ran down Yugi's face, "Hang on!  I'll get you out…!"  He started forward.

"Yugi, look out!" Yami tackled him as a throwing knife went flying over their heads.

Anzu and Ryou yelped and pressed against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Yami stood up and helped the smaller boy up.

Yugi nodded.

The guard glared at them, "I can't let you pass!"

"Let them go!" Anzu shouted at the guard, "You creep!"

"I will not!  And now, you are trapped here, too!" the guard smirked, "You can't stop us."

"Yugi!  Run!" Sugoroku shouted.

"I won't!" Yugi shook his head.  He pulled out his cards.

The guard laughed, "You want to play a game?  At a time like this?  Well, I don't play…!"

Yugi glanced up.  _My opponent has a sword, so…_  He concentrated, and tossed a card in front of him, "Minna, get back!  Celtic Guardian!  I need your help, please!"

The card glowed, and instead of the card, stood the Celtic Guardian.

Sugoroku gasped.  "He…he can summon…"

Seto was supporting Jou as they watched.  "Show him what you're made of, Yugi!"

Jou gave a weak thumbs-up.

Yugi nodded and turned to the guard.  /Yami.  I'll keep this guy busy.  Get the others out of that prison!/

//We need the key!//

The Celtic Guardian was engaged in a battle with the guard.  Swords clashed on swords, and Yugi occasionally gave directions to avoid a hit.

Anzu, Ryou, and Yami ran over to the bars and inspected them.

"The key goes here," Yami pointed, "But where is it…?"

"That guard has it on him," Seto explained.

Yami growled.  //Yugi!  The key's on the guard!//

Yugi frowned and thought for a moment, before brightening.  /Hang on!  I've got an idea!/

//Better hurry…I'm sure that they are sending reinforcements by now.//

Yugi pulled another card out of his deck.

Anzu noticed, "You're not going to try to summon another monster…?!"

Yugi concentrated and tossed the card out.  "Kuribo!  Please help me!  I need you to get the key from that guard!  Use your speed!"

The fuzzy brown creature appeared and landed.  

Yugi concentrated.  "Celtic Guardian!  New plan!"

The Celtic Guardian noticed the Kuribo inching towards the battle, and understood immediately.  He swung down and forced the guard into a deadlock.

"Go!" Yugi commanded.

The Kuribo ran in and grabbed the key off the guard's waist, then brought it to Yami.

"Thanks," Yami nodded, and opened the prison cell.

The Kuribo glowed and returned to being a card, then floated into Yugi's pocket.

"Right!  Mission accomplished!" Yugi nodded.

Seto had Jou on his back despite the pain that caused while Yami had Sugoroku on his back.

The Celtic Guardian had the sword away from the guard and had his own pressed to the guard's neck.

"Give up," Yugi pleaded with the guard, "We don't want to hurt you."

The guard tensed, "You are…Tenko?"

Something in the guard's voice made Yugi think of someone he knew.

Anzu was frowning.  She turned to Yugi, "Does he sound familiar…?"

"He just took the shift about an hour ago," Seto stated.  "I've never seen this one before."

"He's human," Ryou stated.

They gasped, then turned back to the guard.

"I surrender," the guard stated.

The Celtic Guardian pulled back, then glowed and became the card again, going back to Yugi's pocket.

Yugi sunk to his knees, panting and breathing hard.  Sweat ran down his face.

Ryou went over to him, "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, "I just…barely have any energy left…"

Anzu was tying the guard's hands together, "So who are you?"

The guard sighed, "Take my helmet off and you'll know."

They exchanged looks.

Anzu slowly did so, and gaped.  "No way…!"

Yugi's eyes went wide, "You…you're related to this…!?  How long!?  How long have you had the powers to be with this group?"

Jou weakly cracked an eye open, "I…shoulda…known…"

"Who is it?" Ryou frowned, unsure.

"It's Honda," Yami whispered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	31. Honda

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 31

"How long?" Yugi whispered, standing up weakly.

"Apparently," Honda responded, "I've had these dark powers for a while.  This group only helped to enhance my ability.  But I'd never expect to find you guys in a place like this…"

Jou coughed, then cracked his eyes open, "Bastard…so you know who Yug is…?"

"No," Honda shook his head, "All I know is that the group is after a boy named Tenko, and that Yugi is this Tenko.  They made me from a bully to a guard."

"About that…," Anzu glowered at him.

"Hey, I've stopped bullying people…," Honda started.

"But in a sense, you still do," Yami interrupted, "You oppress people who are just trying to live their lives out in peace.  You continually send people at us to defeat us or cast out souls away…"

"What are you talking about?" Honda blinked, "We would never try to take your souls!  Or kill you!  The last thing we want is you and Yugi dead!"

They exchanged looks.

"Then what about the Bakemono brothers?" Anzu asked Yami.

"Bakemono brothers?!" Sugoroku exclaimed, "They got mixed up in this…!?"

"Yugi defeated all three of them," Yami stated.

"Then what do you want?" Seto glared at Honda, "You'd better have a good answer before I kick your ass…"

Honda backed up a bit from the older boy, gulping.

Just then, laughter filled the room.

They all looked around.

Honda paled, "Shit…that's not the boss…who is that…?"

"Not the boss…?" Yugi blinked.  Suddenly, he felt a dark power.

Ryou shivered.

"Are you alright?" Anzu asked.

Ryou wrapped his arms around himself, "I f-feel c-cold…"

Yugi was shaking as well, "It's terrible…"

Clapping was heard, and a figure stepped out of the shadows.  "I'm afraid your boss met with an…accident."

Honda clenched a hand onto a fist, "Teme!  What have you done…!?"

The shadowed figure laughed, "Your boss is enjoying time in our dungeons.  Did you really think your boss would order for these people to be tortured?  What a joke.  You are such a simpleton."

"Who are you?" Yami growled.

"Me?" the shadowed man stepped forward.  White hair fell to his shoulders, and he wore some sort or red suit.  He smiles evilly, but the strangest thing about him was the strange golden left eye of his.

"The Millennium Eye!  Impossible!" Sugoroku exclaimed.

"The what?" Seto glanced at the old man.

"Long ago," Sugoroku whispered, "To help seal the darkness in Gaia, some items were created.  They were later used, with others created, to stop passage from Gaia to Earth and vice versa."

The man nodded, "Precisely.  And I will use my Millennium Eye to get back there."

"Who are you?!" Anzu demanded with courage she didn't feel.

"I…am Pegasus J. Crawford."

Sugoroku shook his head, "Now that is a name…I have not heard in a long time…"

"You know him, jiichan?" Yugi turned questioning eyes to his grandfather.

Sugoroku nodded, "A long time ago, yes.  Though, he doesn't know me that well.  He was exiled from Gaia because of his extreme desire for power.  He wanted to rule everything."

Pegasus chuckled, "Well, my goals are slightly different, now.  But I still require the ability to get into Gaia.  And for that…I need the Holy Spellcaster."  He was looking right at Yugi.

"Yugi!  Don't look at his Millennium Eye!" Sugoroku warned, "Or he'll take your soul!"

Yugi gulped.

"I know you became one," Pegasus sneered, "Against Saigoru Bakemono.  Oh, yes.  Remember that battle?"

Yugi narrowed his eyes despite his fear.

"You are a Holy Spellcaster…and I shall have you," Pegasus grinned.  In the blink of an eye, a large, dark monster grabbed Yugi harshly in a clawed hand.

Yugi yelped in pain as he was lifted up.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, then glared at Pegasus, "You won't have him!"  He held out his hand, and they were all transported to a dark realm.

Pegasus looked around, "Ah…the Shadow Realm.  You are one of darkness, too, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Yami growled, "Now you listen to me.  You don't have a choice.  Play the game or the Shadow Realm will claim your soul by default."

Pegasus showed a slightly miffed air for a change.

Seto, Sugoroku, and Jou were all seated, watching tiredly.  Jou coughed a few times.

Seto placed a hand to Jou's forehead, then turned to Yami, "Hurry, Yami.  Jou needs to see a doctor."

Anzu and Ryou watched, slightly frightened.  They were all paralyzed, suddenly.  Including the monster that held the unconscious Yugi.

Yami looked at Pegasus, "Well?"

Pegasus smiled, "I am ready."

Yami snapped his fingers, and the Millennium Puzzle appeared next to him.  He placed it on the ground, "Here are the stakes.  If you win, you get Yugi and the Puzzle.  But if I win, you have to give Yugi back.  And I may take that eye of yours."

Pegasus laughed, "Fine.  You know, as long as I can read minds with this Eye, you have on hope of winning."

"Really?" Yami smirked, "Well, then, what about luck?"

Pegasus laughed.

"Random luck," Yami stated, and touched the ground.

A wheel appeared, like a game show wheel.  On it were different markings with different hieroglyphic symbols on it.

Pegasus frowned, "I can not read your silly device…"

"Simple," Yami stated, "We take turns spinning it.  Whoever lands on this symbol wins the game."  He pointed to the symbol meaning 'life'.  

"Easy enough," Pegasus stated.

Yami shook his head, "However, whoever lands on the 'death' symbol is instantly the loser.  There is no way to predict this game with your Millennium Eye.  Likewise, I can not use the puzzle to help me in any way."

Pegasus frowned, then straitened, "Very well.  Go."

Yami took the handle and spun the wheel.  

Anzu, Ryou, Jou, Sugoroku, Honda, and Seto watched anxiously as it slowed to a stop on a symbol.

Suddenly, something exploded from the ground and latched onto Yami's leg.  It was a restraining cuff that was on so tight it drew blood.

Pegasus blinked.

Yami winced, but smirked, "I forgot to mention that the symbols hold different meanings in here.  If you land on one, you can be hurt by different traps."

Pegasus growled and spun the wheel.  When it stopped, it had landed on a strange symbol.  Pegasus didn't have time to question it, because a rope suddenly tied his arm to a wall that had appeared.  On the wall was spikes, and the rope was shortening little by little.

Yami spun the wheel, and gritted his teeth when it landed on another symbol.

A knife came flying out, and pierced Yami in his right shoulder.  It wasn't very deep, but it still oozed blood and was painful.  Yami placed a hand over the wound, wincing.

The others watched, shocked.  Yami was hurting himself to get Yugi back.  He fought for no other reason.

Pegasus spun the wheel, and it nearly landed on the 'life' symbol, then clicked one symbol past it.  

A claw reached up from the ground and grabbed Pegasus's leg, holding him in place as it pulled him to his knees and held him there, drawing blood where the claws pierced in to the skin.

Yami winced, breathing hard as he gripped the wheel shakily.  The wound hurt, and he knew that if he didn't win now, it was all over.  He closed his eyes, and spun the wheel.

The wheel turned, and started to land on 'death'.

Yami held his breath, and the wheel went past it and landed a few symbols down…on the 'life' symbol.

Yami blew out his breath as the restraints on him vanished.  Vines lashed out and held Pegasus, then the darkness seemed to pull at him, and the man was knocked unconscious and the Millennium Eye was removed.  The creature holding Yugi vanished, and the boy dropped, unconscious, to the floor.

The shadows vanished from around them, and they were free to move.

Yami put the puzzle around his neck and picked up the Eye and pocketed it, then winced and placed a hand over the wound.  He went over to Yugi, where everyone was gathered.

"Yugi?" Sugoroku held his grandson.

Yugi winced and opened his eyes, then gasped when he saw the blood on Yami.  He stumbled to his feet and hugged his 'brother'.  "Yami!  You're hurt!"  Tears ran down his face.

"I'll be fine," Yami whispered, then grunted and sunk to his knees, wincing the entire time.

"Hang on," Ryou pulled off his pack and got out the first-aid supplies, then bandaged and secured the wound, "There."

They nodded, and with one last glance at the unconscious man, looked back at Honda.

"I don't understand any of this," Honda whispered, "They kidnapped the boss…?"

"I think," Seto glared at the younger boy, "You're going to have to explain things."

Jou coughed and shakily stood up, "Can we…get out of here, first?"  He wavered, and Seto carried him on his back again.

"Honda, do you know the way out?" Anzu asked.

Honda nodded.

"How can we…trust him?" Yami winced.

Yugi helped Yami and shook his head, "Let's trust him."

Yami glanced at the smaller boy.

Yugi nodded in encouragement.  "But…Yami…why'd you want the eye…?"

"A man like this is too dangerous with such a thing," Yami said solemnly.

Yugi nodded and winced, pain throbbing through his shoulder from where the monster's claws had gone into him.

"You're hurt, too…," Yami pointed out.

Yugi shook his head, "It can wait…Jou needs medicine.  Let's get out of here."  The room seemed a little cold, and Yugi didn't want to stay.  His own fears were also pushing at him about the place, and the unconscious man laying on the floor.  If that wasn't really Honda's boss, then who was?  And what was going on?

"Can you walk, sir?" Ryou questioned Sugoroku, helping him along.

Sugoroku nodded, "Thank you for the support."

"No problem," Ryou shook his head.

Honda pointed to a corridor, "This way.  We have to hurry…I don't know what's going on here."

"Can you tell us what is going on?" Yami glared at him.

Honda nodded and led them down another stone-walled hallway, "Yes.  To my knowledge.  I just joined recently, so I don't know exactly what's going on.  But that man…Pegasus…is not the one who asked me for help…"

"Asked you for help?" Seto interrupted.

Honda nodded, "I was approached by the boss about a week or two ago.  The boss asked me to help, since I had this power laying within me.  A dark power."

"Let me get to the point," Yami growled, "What is it you want?"

"Yami…be nice…," Yugi whispered, then shivered.

"The boss said…," Honda started, then shook his head and sighed, "…I suppose I have no choice but to tell you…"

"Take your time," Yugi stated.

"I wanna know," Seto growled, "Right now.  What are you up to, and who's Pegasus?"

"I have no idea who Pegasus is," Honda shook his head and led them through another passageway, "But I do know that the boss is trying to get back to a place called Gaia.  The boss was from Gaia, from what I heard."

"From Gaia?" Sugoroku spoke up.

"I'm confused," Jou groaned, then leaned his forehead against Seto's shoulder-blade area, letting out a low moan.

"Hang in there," Seto whispered.  He glanced at Honda, "Are we almost out?"

Honda nodded and started to lead them up a precarious staircase.  "I don't know what exactly it is the boss wants with Gaia, but I don't think it's world domination or anything like that.  The boss isn't like that.  From your point of view, this may sound crazy, but the boss wants everyone to be happy."

Yami snorted in disapproval, "Since when have the powers of darkness ever brought happiness?  I was confined to the Millennium Puzzle trying to seal them away."

"You have the dark power," Honda stated, "I saw that when you transported us to the Shadow Realm."

"You know of it?" Yami looked at him sharply.

"I heard the boss mention it a couple of times," Honda stated, "And the boss warned us never to use it unless we're really powerful Spellcasters, or else we could kill ourselves."

"That is true," Yami nodded, "Incorrect usage of the Shadow Realm can teleport the user to another dimension where their soul will wander for eternity."

Yugi gulped and took Yami's hand, shivering again as they headed up the stairs.

"What's wrong, aibou?" Yami whispered.

"I don't know…," Yugi shifted, "I'm okay…"

Yami wasn't convinced.  Even in the darkness, Yugi appeared pale and shaky, his eyes shining more then usual.  

"This is getting so confusing," Anzu was complaining.

"You're not the only one," Honda sighed, then pulled open a trapdoor.  They were assaulted by the sights, sounds, and smells of the rainforest at once.  "Here.  This leads out.  But I have a request."

"You're asking us for a favor?" Yami glared at him.

"Take me with you, please," Honda begged, "Help me find my boss.  Pegasus can't be up to any good."

"I think we should let him come, and help him out," Sugoroku stated, "If Pegasus is associated with the Bakemono brothers, that means that he is after souls.  The fact that he had the Millennium Eye proves that."

"But what can he do with soulless husks?" Anzu blinked.

"He can manipulate them," Ryou answered, "Like Yami Bakura tried to do with the townspeople and my father.  They'll just be animated puppets."

"Please," Honda whispered, "Help me find my boss."

"Sounds okay to me," Yugi nodded, then gripped Yami's hand, "Please?"

Yami paused.

"I'm for it," Anzu nodded, "If Yugi says it's okay, I trust him."

"And Yug's grandpa says it's fine," Jou coughed, then nodded.

Ryou agreed, and Seto reluctantly agreed.

"Fine," Yami gave in.

They went outside, and Honda closed the door.  They were on a hill by the town.

"What's your boss's name?" Yami asked.

Honda looked up, "Oh.  Her name!  Isis-sama."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

And…Isis is in the story!  Isis and Honda!  There will be other familiar characters in upcoming chapters.


	32. The Millennium Items

Once again, I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 32

They were all back at the hotel, resting.  Jou had seen a doctor, and was on some antibiotics.  Seto and Sugoroku also had their wounds patched up, and Yami and Yugi had their injuries tended to.  They had purchased two rooms connected by a door between Seto and Ryou's money.  Yugi, Yami, Sugoroku, and Anzu took the first room, while Jou, Seto, Honda, and Ryou settled in the next room.

"Aibou?  Are you alright?"

Yugi jerked out of his thoughts when he heard Yami's voice.  He nodded, "I'm just tired, I guess…"

"Yugi," Sugoroku spoke up from the bed he was resting on, "You don't look well.  Are you feeling alright?"

Yugi sat down on the bed and sighed, "…no.  I feel weird."

"Weird?" Anzu put down her book and sat up on the couch, "What do you mean?"

"I feel cold," Yugi shivered, wincing a bit.

Yami placed a hand to Yugi's forehead, then blinked, "He's running a fever.  Anzu, go next door and ask Seto for the thermometer, please."

Anzu nodded and went through the door to the next room.

Yugi was shaking, "I don't feel well…"

Yami hugged him, then had him lie down on one of the beds, propped up by pillows.

Sugoroku watched in concern.  "Yugi…when that monster grabbed you earlier, what color were its claws?"

Yugi blinked, "Um…dark blue."

Sugoroku frowned and appeared lost in thought.

Anzu came in with the thermometer, and a concerned Seto following.

"What's going on?" Seto asked.

Yami took the thermometer and clicked it in Yugi's ear, then pulled it out and looked at it.  "Yugi's running a fever…"

"Probably exhaustion," Seto stated, "He did perform a combination of summoning two monsters at once today…"

"No," Sugoroku spoke up, "Not exhaustion."

They looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Seto took the thermometer back.

Yugi shivered, and Yami gently brushed his bangs back.

"What is it, then?" Anzu asked, fearing the answer.

"Poison," Sugoroku stated.

They stared in shock.

Yugi paled again, "P-poison…?"

Yami held the smaller boy to him as Yugi shook uncontrollably in fear.

"It's curable," Sugoroku replied, "But…I don't have the antidote on me…"

"I know it."

They looked up and saw Honda standing there, a bottle in his hand.

"What's that?" Anzu quipped nervously.

"The antidote," Honda stated, "The monster Pegasus used to hold Yugi had a natural poison on it, and we have to be careful not to be scratched.  We were given antidotes for the poison should we be scratched.  It doesn't taste that good, but it will work."

"It better be safe…," Yami growled, and Honda could see the Senen Eye on his forehead glowing a bit.

Honda nodded, "It is.  I want to help."  He glanced at Yugi, "Better hurry before he slips unconscious."

Yami snarled, but Anzu took the vial.

Seto prodded Yugi, "Wake up."

"I'm…tired…," Yugi whispered, shivering but sweating at the same time.  

"Get him to drink that," Honda stated, "All of it."

Anzu nodded, and went over, uncorking it, "Ew!  This smells terrible!"

"It tastes even worse," Honda stated, "I saw someone take it once, and they said it was horrible.  But that guard is alive today because of it."

Anzu nodded, "Yugi, drink this."

Yugi turned his head away from it, shaking.

"It's alright," Sugoroku assured him, "Drink it, Yugi.  Please."

Yugi was shaking from the poison and the fear, and whimpered a bit but opened his mouth.

Yami went over and took his hand in silent comfort, giving Yugi's a gentle squeeze.

Anzu tilted the purple liquid into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed, then gagged and coughed.  Tears ran down his face, and he whimpered again, trying to inch away from what remained in the vial.

"Yugi, please!" Anzu chided him, "Stop that!  Take the rest!"

Ryou peered in, wondering what was going on but at the same time keeping an eye on Jou.

Yami held Yugi's hand, "It's alright, aibou.  Take it."

Yugi closed his eyes and let Anzu pour the rest of the horrible stuff down his throat.  He coughed again, choking on it, and rolled over to burry his head in Yami's shoulder, shaking.

Yami wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and rocked him back and forth, "It's alright now, Yugi.  You're safe.  It's over."

Yugi continued to cry.

Sugoroku looked over, "Yugi…it's alright."

"Will he be alright?" Seto asked.

Yami gently put a hand to Yugi's forehead, "His fever went down already."

The group blew out their breaths.

"I think we can all use a good night's rest," Seto leaned against the doorway tiredly, his body still aching from the treatment.

"Go rest, then," Ryou pointed into the room, "Come along…scoot.  We're going to bed.  If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."  Honda helped Seto back to the room.

They nodded.  The door closed.

Anzu was sleeping on the couch.  Sugoroku took one bed, while Yami and Yugi shared the other bed.  

Yami was under the covers with Yugi in his arms, whispering comforting things to the boy, feeling sleepy himself.  His shoulder was aching a bit, and he wanted to rest.  He winced and closed his eyes.

Yugi whimpered.  He knew Yami was hurt, but he was still afraid.  He felt better, sure, but now everything was happening so fast.  He couldn't keep up with it.  He blinked when a gentle hand caressed his face.  He looked up and saw Anzu kneeling by the bedside, smiling at him.

"Hush," Anzu cooed to him.  Then, she started to sing.  It was a quiet song, gentle and soothing.  Yugi soon found his eyes closing as the entrancing words made him relax.  For some reason, he thought of his mother, and he weakly took a hold of the pendant around his neck, then his grip weakened even more as he fell asleep.

Anzu smiled and pulled the covers over him, ending the song and going to her own little bed.

"That's a nice tune," Sugoroku whispered, "You have a wonderful voice.  Nobody used to be able to get him to sleep when he was an infant."

"It worked once before," Anzu yawned, pulling the covers around herself, "On the plane ride over here.  He wasn't feeling well, and so I sang a lullaby, and he fell asleep."

Sugoroku smiled tiredly, "Someone might think you are an enchantress."

Anzu blushed, then smiled, "Perhaps."

Sugoroku chuckled, "Thank you for helping me and my grandson."

"You're welcome…are you really Yugi's grandfather?" Anzu thought to add.

"Yes," Sugoroku nodded, "Yugi's father, Shinbu, is my son.  I wish I knew what happened to him."

Anzu was quiet, "I hope things are alright…I'm just glad we were able to help.  But now that we rescued you…what happens?"

"I'm not sure.  There are a couple things we need to do.  Help Honda free Isis from Pegasus's clutches, and find the seven Millennium Items so we can open a portal to Gaia."

"Why do we need seven Millennium Items?"  Anzu asked.

"Seven was a number of power in ancient Egypt," Sugoroku replied, "And the Gaians liked that concept.  So, after sealing away some spirits that were evil into items, or after a spirit like Yami was sealed away trying to help seal the others, they created more Millennium Items and scattered them so that nobody could get into Gaia.  In order to get into Gaia, you need all seven items in a certain location, and a Holy Spellcaster."

Anzu nodded, understanding dawning on her, "I get it…so that's also why Yami wanted the Millennium Eye."

Sugoroku nodded, his eyes closing, "Yes.  His connection to the other Senen items somehow gave him the knowledge that we needed the Millennium Items.  I don't think he quite knows why, himself."

Anzu nodded, her eyes closing, "I get it now."

Sugoroku chuckled, "Well, that's good.  Sleep well, Anzu."

"Good night, sir."

With that, the two were asleep in an instant.

*          *          *

Come morning, Jou still needed rest.  Seto was also resting from his injuries, as was Yami and Sugoroku.  Yugi, however, was perfectly fine.  And, Yugi was talking almost nonstop to his grandfather, relaying what had happened, and was finally able to tell him how Shike and Takada had treated him.  

Sugoroku held Yugi while he cried.  It still hurt, the memories of being beaten.  Yugi would never forget them.

Yami was grateful for the rest.

"Yugi," Sugoroku whispered, "So you know that your home is Gaia?"

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes while sitting next to his grandfather on the bed, "I know.  I know that my mom is Nagisa, and my dad is Shinbu.  And my uncle is Kodai.  But I don't know much else…I don't know how to get to Gaia.  I want to go, jiichan.  I want to go and find out exactly who I am."

"I told you," Sugoroku blinked, "You are a Holy Spellcaster.  You fused with the power of the Dark Magician…"

"I mean," Yugi whispered, "I want to find out what happened on Gaia.  Why I ended up on Earth, and what happened to mom and dad."

Sugoroku sighed, "That…I don't know, Yugi."

Yugi nodded and slid off the bed, then went next door to see how Jou was doing.

Sugoroku sighed, "He isn't satisfied with that answer."

"He's been searching for who he is all his life," Yami whispered, "He's not giving up now.  The original quest was to find and rescue you.  But now that he's started to find out more about who he is and where he came from, he wants to learn more.  It's only natural."

"He wants too much," Sugoroku shook his head, "We need all seven Millennium Items to open the portal to Gaia."

"Then we'll find them," Yami stated, glancing over at the shelf where the Puzzle and the Eye sat.  "We already have two of them.  And I know where to get the third, easily."

"But what about the others?" Sugoroku shook his head, "They can be anywhere."

"I don't know," Yami responded, "But I do know that I, too, want to find out more about Gaia and the darkness.  I want to know what my role in this is, and I want to help Yugi find where he belongs.  When you spend your life not knowing who you are and where you came from, then to be in a situation where you are so close to the answer, would you stop and go home?"

Sugoroku shook his head, "I suppose not."

"I wouldn't," Yami stated, "And I am going to help Yugi find where he belongs.  I swear it."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	33. Gathering Information

Once again, I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 33

It took another four days for Jou to recover, and they gave him an extra day.  Seto and Sugoroku were seemingly fine now, and Yami's injury was starting to become a scar.  

"We have a problem…how are we going to get to find Isis?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know," Honda shook his head.

"I know," Yugi stated, "We go back to the dungeon and find Pegasus."

They stared at him.  

Yami could tell that Yugi was afraid, but the kid was willing to help out anybody who needed it.  And Yami couldn't disagree…Pegasus would know where Isis was being held.  Or, maybe they'd find a clue there.

"Damn," Jou shivered, "I don't wanna go back there."

"I have an idea," Ryou spoke up, "Since there seem to be a couple things we can do currently, and not everyone wants to go back down there, how about if we split up.  Half of us will look into information regarding the other four Millennium Items we need, since we can easily pick up the Ring from my home, and the other half will go back and try to find what Pegasus is up to."

"Good idea," Anzu nodded.

Yugi looked a bit uncertain about the idea of splitting up.  /I don't like it, Yami./

//Like what?//

/Splitting up.  We just got back together again.  All of us.  What if something happens?/

//What can happen?//  Yami knew it was a silly question.  Even he has misgivings about splitting up.  But with Jou refusing to go back down there, what could they do?

"How about this," Seto was adding to Ryou's idea, "Jou, myself, Sugoroku, Anzu, and Ryou will go find as much information as we can about the other Millennium Items.  We'll all stay together.  No worries about that."

"That just leaves Yugi, Yami, and Honda to find Pegasus," Anzu stated.

"We can't send a big group in," Yami reminded her, "Smaller is better.  Besides…we won't be there for long."

"We'll meet back at the hotel lobby in two hours," Seto set his watch, "Agreed?"

They nodded.

"Let's go," Seto stated.

*          *          *

Honda led them back into the strange place, "I never thought I'd be coming back here."

"Neither did we," Yami growled.  When they finished descending the steps, they looked around at the hallway they had come to.

"We could be walking into a trap," Yami stated.

"I don't know all of the layout," Honda shrugged, "But…"

"Yami…?"

They looked at Yugi.

Yugi was pointing to something strait ahead.

"What is it?" Yami squinted, but couldn't see anything.

"There's a l-lot of d-dark energy over there," Yugi whispered, "I can feel it, Yami.  It's so cold…"

Yami blinked, an idea reaching him, "Wait a minute…Honda!  Does this Isis of yours tap into the Shadow Realm?"

"It's possible…," Honda stated.

"Then if we go to the place where there's the highest concentration of dark energy, we may be able to track her movements through there," Yami explained.

"Great idea!" Yugi nodded.

"I agree," Honda stated, "But there's one problem…none of us are powerful enough to pull it off.  And from what I heard, Yugi uses light energy instead of dark energy."

"I may be able to do it," Yami stated, "It's worth a try."

"But that's absurd…you'll be destroyed for sure!" Honda hissed.

Yugi reached up and took Yami's hand, then shook his head, "No…I believe in him.  He can do it."

Honda blinked and looked down at Yugi.  The boy he used to pick on in class.  Little Yugi, who would cry at the slightest sign of danger or a fist.  Little Yugi, who would shrink away from encounters and was unable to stand up for himself.  It was the same boy he had known standing in front of him now, but even his demeanor had changed.  He was scared, Honda could tell, but he wasn't giving into it like he used to.  Something had happened, was Honda's only guess, that made Yugi stand up for himself more, and be more assertive.  He had more faith then he had ever seen him, and a lot more friends as well.  He had seen first hand Yugi's new power, summoning the monsters from the cards.  He didn't know what everyone was talking about with the term 'Holy Spellcaster', but he figured that it was something more powerful then what Yugi was doing with the cards.  

"Right," Honda nodded, swallowing his own doubt.  He pulled out a rope and tied it around each of their waists, "I've been to the Shadow Realm once before with Isis-sama, and I nearly got separated.  It's easy to get lost in there.  This will assure that we don't get separated."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "And that you don't try any funny business."

Honda glared at him, "What do you mean?!"

"Stop it," Yugi whispered, "This isn't the time for this.  We have to hurry…I have a feeling that someone's looking for us.  I feel a dark presence coming this way."

The two nodded, and they walked to the darkness.  It was like a never ending void of black and blue, swirled within each other and clashing against one another.

Yami closed his eyes and held out his hand, the third eye on his forehead glowing.  He was surrounded by a darkness that made Yugi shiver uncontrollably.  Soon, Yami started to walk forward again, and they vanished into the swirling mists.

Yami looked around, "We're here.  The Shadow Realm.  The true Shadow Realm."

Honda gulped.  He still didn't like the place.  He could tap into the powers of this dimension, but he didn't like it one bit.  It was like a maze of tunnels and darkness, with no clear path, that seemed to go on for all eternity.

/Yami…/

Yami looked down and saw Yugi having hard time breathing, "What's wrong?!"  He bent down next to him.

Yugi weakly leaned against Yami, "The darkness…it hurts…"  it felt like a million needles were going into his body, and at the same time, fire coursed through him.  He winced, feeling weak and drained.

Yami looked up and made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret, "Honda."

Honda looked over.

"Listen to me carefully," Yami instructed, "I am going down the path to find Isis.  However, Yugi can't come.  There is too much darkness.  Just like how a small light in the dark is soon swallowed up, Yugi won't be able to defend against the true nature of the Shadow Realm if he goes deeper into it.  The exit is right behind you.  I want you to take Yugi and get out of here right now."  Yami was already untying himself from the other two.

"What about you?" Yugi asked weakly, feeling his knees weaken.

"I'll be fine, aibou," Yami assured him, giving him a hug, "I'm going to find the trail of Isis, and then I'll return with the coordinates.  Hopefully, we can make sense of whatever I find."

Yugi shivered and gave Yami a hug, not wanting to let go.  But his teeth were chattering, and he could feel the darkness trying to extinguish his light.  He shivered again and slowly walked back over to Honda.

"Get going," Yami stated.

Honda nodded, and led Yugi out.  They vanished back into the realm of Earth.

Yami sat there for a moment, then stood up.  He closed his eyes and concentrated, trying to find the elusive path. He had never seen Isis or met her in any way, but he had an idea of why she may have been kidnapped.  He gripped the Millennium Puzzle that he now wore around his neck, the third eye on his forehead glowing.  If his hunch was right, then Honda's boss Isis also had a Millennium Item.  And if Sugoroku, Seto, and Jou were always asked how to get into Gaia, that meant that someone now knew that they needed all seven Millennium Items.  And if Isis had one, then she wouldn't easily relinquish it.  And if someone using the powers of darkness was defeated and captured, Yami wondered who would be so powerful that could do that.  

Either way, he had to find out.  His hunch was rewarded when the puzzle glowed and a thin, golden light pierced the darkness and pointed down a particular tunnel.

"That way?" Yami whispered to himself, "Well, might as well check it out."  He started walking towards that direction, hoping that he wouldn't get lost forever in the endless maze.

*          *          *

Honda and Yugi sat hidden by a tapestry near the darkness as minions of evil passed by, either coming out or going in.

"This is strange," Honda whispered, "I've never seen so many monsters…what are they?"

"I recognize some of them," Yugi whispered back, "From Duel Monsters.  Now you should know that it's not just a card game.  They were once real monsters, living and breathing creatures.  That's why I can summon them.  They're real."

Honda gave a start, the information shocking him.  "R-real?"

Yugi nodded, "See that monster walking out?  That's the Dark Assassin.  An undead, zombie type.  It gets its powers from darkness."

Honda watched the skeleton-like creature limber out of the portal and head down a hallway.  "Geez…I'm glad I listened when you said we needed to take cover.  You can sense them?"

"Sort of," Yugi nodded, "It's like…I can feel their life energy.  Just like my deck.  I can feel their energy and their power.  Each creature has different attributes and different personalities."

"Like people?" Honda questioned.

Yugi nodded, "That's one way to think of it."

"Man…I barely even know you anymore," Honda chuckled, watching a small creature scamper into the void, "When I knew you, you were a little shrimp who couldn't stand up for himself.  Now…geez…now, you're on these life-threatening quests and controlling monsters."

"I didn't believe it at first, either," Yugi whispered, "But I kept on having strange dreams about a place called Gaia.  I didn't know what they were at first.  Memories of the past, present, or future.  But later, I figured it out with Yami's help."

"That Yami guy…he had socked one to me in school," Honda stated, "What's up with him?"

"It feels like we've known each other for ages," Yugi responded, "Even though we just met a month or so ago.  He had been trapped in the Millennium Puzzle after trying to seal away the Shadow Realm.  It had become too powerful.  That's what I've been able to learn, at least."

"Better then nothing," Honda muttered.  

They were quiet for a while, just watching the moving creatures.

"Ne…Honda…," Yugi spoke up, "What will you do when we rescue Isis?"

"What do you mean?" Honda blinked.

"Will you come with us?" Yugi asked.

Honda chuckled, "You're asking someone who taps into dark energy to help you while you tap into light energy?"

"Yami uses the power of darkness," Yugi whispered, "And he's the greatest brother, friend, and ally I've ever had."

Honda paused to consider that.  _True…Isis-sama told me when I met her not to be afraid of the powers of light.  That the two worked together but at the same time feared one another because they didn't understand.  At the time, I didn't know what she meant.  But maybe…maybe she means that our ignorance is what causes the fear between light and darkness.  It's true…Yugi and Yami are exactly like Yin and Yang…darkness and light.  But they work together flawlessly, and trust one another without a second thought.  Will one child be the key to understanding and uniting the powers of light and darkness for a better cause?_

"I don't know what I'll do, Yugi," Honda admitted, "I guess it depends on what happens.  I think I would like to come with you, but if Isis-sama…"

"You're allowed to think for yourself," Yugi whispered, "Follow your own destiny.  If I didn't break the rules and go against my foster parents to tell Yami and get help, then I would still be with them."

"Sometimes, we can't do a thing about fate," Honda sighed.

"Fate, no," Yugi shook his head, "Destiny…yes.  I think that we're partially in control of our own destinies.  Okay, maybe it was decided when I was born that I would be a Holy Spellcaster, and in one way, I ended up becoming one.  But it was my choice to get on that plane and come rescue jiichan.  It was my choice to not give up.  It was even my choice to decide on something as silly as what I was going to have for breakfast this morning.  Fate and destiny can't control that."

Honda had to wonder about that.  He knew that Yugi was smart, but he didn't know just how beyond his years the boy really was.

Yugi whispered something about the monsters stopping their march, and the hall went quiet again.

*          *          *

Inside the darkness, Yami had been following the trail…until it ended at a certain point.  Now, he found himself surrounded by monsters.

"I see…your boss knew I went in, right?" Yami grinned as sweat rolled down his face as the four monsters circled him.  "Skeletal Guardians…you're as ugly as you are stupid."

The nearest skeleton pulled out a shard of bone and lunged.

Yami dodged and nearly was impaled by a spear the second one held, and was caught by a flying bone thrown by the third one in the jaw.  He winced, and the fourth one hit him onto the ground with a club.  Pain seared through Yami's shoulder, and he winced and coughed blood as the club knocked him into a wall.

Yami slid down, a smirk on his face despite the fact that they were closing in on him.  He braced himself and stood up, the third eye glowing.  He extended his hand, and blasted them with dark energy.

The skeletons were destroyed easily, and Yami winced, coughing.  Like using light energy took strength from Yugi, using dark energy sapped even more from Yami.

Yami fell to his knees weakly.  It had sapped a lot of strength.  The Skeletal Guardians had an attack power of 1700.  And to defeat them all with one attack.  He leaned against the wall, fighting for air.  //Yugi…//

*          *          *

Yugi blinked, "Yami…"  He looked down, then at Honda, "We have to go in there.  Yami's in trouble…I heard him."

Honda blinked, "You're crazy!  How do you know…?"

"He is!" Yugi cried, tears running down his face, "He's in pain!  Please!  We have to go back…!"

Honda had seen a lot of strange things within the past few days, so he wasn't about to rule this one out.  "Fine.  But I'm going.  You could barely stand up in that place.  Here…take this rope.  I'll hold onto the other end.  This way, I can easily get out by following the rope back.  I won't come back until I get Yami."  He readied some throwing knives and other little weapons at his belt, and winked at Yugi, "Here I go." 

With that, he jumped into the swirling mess.

Yugi wiped a tear from his face, feeling helpless once again.  _All I can do is sit here and believe in them…_

*          *          *

Honda warily traveled through the passageways.  It was obvious which way Yami had gone because the golden light was still slightly visible.  As he neared another hallway, he saw a figure inching along the walls.  He pulled out his remaining throwing knife (the others had been used to messily dispatch of the creatures) and got ready, then blew out his breath in relief when he saw Yami.  He blinked when Yami collapsed halfway there, a monster bearing down on him.

"Away!" Honda shouted, throwing the knife into the monster's heart, dropping it instantly.  As it fell, it severed the rope Honda had, and the object vanished.  Honda didn't notice yet as he ran up to Yami.

"Hey," Honda gently helped Yami to stand, "You okay?"

Yami cracked an eye open, "What…are you…doing…here?"

"Saving your ass," Honda responded, throwing Yami's left arm over his shoulders and wrapping an arm around the other's waist.

Just then, there was a shadow behind them, and Honda felt pain course through his side as he was slammed aside by a monster.  He went flying and hit the ground, then pushed himself to his knees painfully, making sure Yami was alright.  He was, but in no better condition.

The creature was nearing them.

"If you got any bright ideas or magic you can use," Honda backed up to the wall Yami was already against, "Now would be the time to use them."

"Sorry," Yami winced, "All out."

"Damn," Honda raised his fists, "Well, if I'm going to hell, I'm taking this creature with me…!"

Yami put a restraining hand on Honda's shoulder, "If you die here…your body will be consumed and your soul will wander aimlessly.  A fate worse then death."

Honda paused, glancing at the creature, "You're not suggesting we run, are you?  I can't move my left leg, and you look like hell."

"Thanks for the compliment," Yami smirked, then coughed.

Honda noticed blood come out of Yami's mouth.  "Oi…OI!"

Yami shook his head, "I…I'm okay…"

"Like hell you are!" Honda shouted.

They backed up to the wall as the monster neared them.

*          *          *

Yugi blinked and pulled on the rope.  He was a little more then concerned when the rope came back…with nobody attached to it.  

"No…," Yugi whispered.  He closed his eyes and made a decision.  "If there's darkness in there…maybe they can't find their way out.  Then I'll be the beacon!"  He pulled out a card, and concentrated, "Curse of Dragon!  Please, help me!"

The dragon appeared, and roared.

"You're dark based," Yugi said to the dragon, "You can go in there.  I can't.  Please…please, save Yami and Honda."

The dragon nodded, and flew into the void.

Yugi concentrated to keep up the dragon and send out a beacon of light so they could easily get out.  It was then when he noticed two familiar figures in the swirling darkness, and nearly lost it all.  He paled, and stepped back a bit, shaking uncontrollably at the sneering faces.  

Shike and Takada.

*          *          *

"Well, it was nice know'n ya," Honda muttered, spitting out a gobbet of blood as he tried to push himself up after taking another blow.

"And just when I was starting to tolerate you," Yami smirked.

Honda chuckled as they backed up to the wall.  The creature was about to make the killing blow, when it was blasted from the side by a fireball like thing.

"Honda.  Open your eyes.  We're not dead."

Honda cracked open one eye, then the other and stared.  Sitting protectively in front of them was Curse of Dragon.

"How…?" Honda blinked.

"Yugi," Yami smiled, "It was Yugi."

"Well, I'm not about to look a gift horse in the mouth," Honda stated, "um…what do we do?"

"Ride it," Yami stated, climbing on.  He helped Honda on when the jolt hit him.

YAMI!  HELP ME!  

Honda steadied Yami when he nearly fell off, "What…?"

"Yugi's in trouble!" Yami gasped, "We have to hurry!"

The Curse of Dragon took off at full speed towards the exit.

When they arrived and came out, they found Yugi backed up to the wall, pale and his eyes wide with tears rolling down them.  He was shaking uncontrollably and staring at something in the darkness.  The Curse of Dragon went back to the card as Yami rushed forward as fast as his tired body allowed and Honda limped after him.

"Yugi!"

Yugi didn't hear them.

Yami looked, and saw it.  Yugi's adoptive parents.  Their souls were in the darkness, leering at the boy and taunting him.  Although he couldn't hear what they were saying, by the way their mouths moved, he knew it wasn't good.  He limped over to Yugi and hugged him, drawing him close.

"They can't get you," Yami whispered, wincing slightly, "Yugi.  I'm here.  I'm holding you now.  You're safe."

Yugi trembled, some color returning to his face, but not much, "Y-Yami…?"

Honda blinked, wondering what was going on.

"Yami!" Yugi cried, grabbing onto the other and buried his head in the other's chest.  

"Shh," Yami whispered.

"As much as I want to know what's going on and help," Honda looked around, "I hear footsteps.  Someone's coming, so we'd better run for it or hide."

"How close are they?  We can't run very far…," Yami started, then blinked, "Yugi, can you summon the Dark Magician?  He may be able to teleport us out of this place."

"Good thinking!" Honda nodded.

Yugi shakily reached into his pocket, and pulled it out.  He held it for a moment before breaking down in tears.  "I can't…I can't…!  They're still staring at me!"

"Who?" Honda blinked, "Nevermind…I'll do something about this.  Stand back…there's gonna be one hell of a blast."  He pulled a canister off his belt and threw it into the far wall.  It exploded, and rock crumbled down, revealing a tunnel.

"If I'm right," Honda limped forward, "There's a set of stairs that should lead us right up."

"Why didn't you use that in the Shadow Realm?" Yami blinked.

Honda turned red, "I…kinda forgot I had it."

Yami facefaulted, then brushed himself off and grabbed Yugi's hand, "Fine, let's just get out of this hell hole."

Honda nodded, and they took off towards the stairs.

They didn't stop running until they were far away from the forest and the evil aura it gave off.  Then, they all collapsed to the ground, panting and breathing hard.

"Alive…," Honda rasped, "I can't believe…we're alive…"

"Better…believe it," Yami gasped.  He blinked when he looked over, and saw Yugi curled up defensively on the ground, shaking like he would after a beating.

Yami crawled over to Yugi and held him, rocking him back and forth and whispering nonsense yet reassuring words to the boy.

Yugi stopped shaking eventually, but the tears continued to fall.  He hiccupped, and closed his eyes.

"What happened?" Honda braved to ask.

"Yugi was…badly abused," Yami whispered, cradling the sleeping boy, "By his foster parents.  I sent their souls to the Shadow Realm for punishment, and I guess with all the interference in the realm itself, they haven't received any justice for what they did yet.  That means that they are free souls, wandering about.  They gave Yugi a scare when they appeared out of the darkness."

"Can they leave…?"

Yami shook his head, still rocking the boy in his arms back and forth, "No.  Despite the fact that their souls are still free, they can't harm Yugi or anyone else."

Honda nodded and glanced at the boy in question, "I think he's asleep."

"That's usually what happens," Yami sighed and pulled out the cell phone that Seto had given them, "He would always cry himself to sleep after a beating.  Seeing the ghosts from his past just reawakened scars in his heart that hadn't healed yet."  He dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" Honda frowned.

"I'm calling Seto to come pick us up," Yami stated, "We can't get very far in our condition."

"Um…I guess this mission was a failure…?" Honda laid back on the grass.

"No," Yami shook his head, "In fact, if we weren't nearly killed, it was a complete success.  If what information I gathered was correct, then there is strong activity of Millennium Items, and probably Isis, in a certain area.  Egypt."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	34. Yugi's Darkest Secret

I don't own Yugioh.

Note:  Some reference to suicidal thoughts.  Just a warning in case if it bothers anyone.  

Chapter 34

"Mess."  

That was all Seto Kaiba could say about his friend's conditions as the car drove back to the hotel with his injured friends.

Yugi had fallen asleep, and was curled up next to Yami, dried tears still apparent on his cheeks.

Yami was half asleep as well, resting from the power he has used.

Honda was the only one still fully conscious.

Only when they were safely back at the hotel did Yami and Honda explain what happened.  Yugi hadn't spoken a word since he had woken up, and just sat on the bed, a far away look in his eyes.  They were all gathered in one room, discussing what they gathered and where to go next.  Yami was laying on one of the beds, his injuries patched up.  Honda was sitting on one of the chairs after his own wounds had been bound.

"We didn't find a thing," Seto shook his head, "There isn't anything on the Millennium Items."

"Our only lead now, it seems, is the one Yami found for us," Ryou spoke up, "We can stop by my house and pick up the Millennium Ring.  My father still has it."

"Good idea," Seto nodded, crossing his arms, "So Egypt's our new destination?  Seems like we're traveling all over the place."

"Are you up to it, Sugoroku-san?" Ryou asked.

Sugoroku nodded, smiling, "I traveled a lot, remember.  I may be old, but I'm not as feeble as I look."

"We know that," Jou grinned, "How else could you have survived that prison for over two weeks?  I nearly punked out after a couple of days!"

That brought a chuckle from nearly everyone in the room.

Yugi, however, wasn't laughing.  He wasn't even technically 'there'.  His mind was far away…

***Flashback***

Yugi was 10 years old, he had just turned that age recently.  He had been held up at school by a group of bullies.  It was pouring rain, and they had decided that it would be fun to use him as a punching bag.  As a result, he was late in getting home.

He ran as fast as he could across the wet ground, wincing here and there from injuries that the bullies left or injuries from his parents' beatings.  His left leg gave out on him halfway there, and he fell to the ground.  

He yelped as he heard a horn and was nearly ran over by a car passing by, spraying water all over him and getting him even more soaking wet t hen he already was.  He opened his eyes and realized he was alive.  Though, he didn't really know why he was alive, or why he stayed alive after all the beatings from his parents.

Yugi got up and kept on running towards home.  He was in big trouble.  His parents wanted him home by 3:30pm, which was about fifteen minutes after school ended.  Just enough time to leave school and walk home.  But right now, it was after 4:00pm, so Yugi figured he was in trouble.  Big trouble.  He kept on running, slipping occasionally, through the rain.  He shivered as he reached his house, and turned the knob, running into the house and collapsing onto the landing, closing the door behind him.  Coughing and breathing hard and shaking, he didn't hear his mother approach him until pain seared through his face as he went flying a couple of inches and landed on his side.  He turned scared eyes to his mother.  She glared at him, and Yugi knew he was in big trouble.

"You little bastard," Shike growled, glaring at him.

Yugi looked up at her, fearing the hand coming closer to him.

Shike grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to his feet, then opened the door and threw him out into the rain.

Yugi blinked as he hit the muddy ground, then glanced back.

"Stay out there!  That's your punishment for coming home so late!" Shike shouted.

Yugi knew better then to protest, and crystalline tears mingled with the water running down his face.

"All night!" Shike pointed at him, "And I don't want to hear a word from you!"  With that, the door slammed shut.

Yugi stared at it for a while, more tears running down his face.  He coughed and shivered, going to the steps and sitting by the side, trying to get out of the rain, unsuccessfully.  More tears rolled down his face, and he wondered why he even lived on.  All his parents did was beat him and scream at him.  He coughed, knowing that he was sick.  He would be lucky if he didn't have pneumonia.  At least that'd allow him to be in the hospital and get some good food and a real bed for a change.  He shivered again and submitted to the tears and cold, nearly passing out.  

He didn't know how long he had been out there, only that he was feeling worse and worse.  He had a horrible headache that wouldn't leave him alone, and it felt like there was water in his lungs, forcing him to go into a coughing fit every few minutes.  It was getting harder and harder to breathe, and he was soaked to the bone.  He blinked as things swam a bit, and he wondered why he stayed alive again.  He moved a bit and pulled back his hand when it hit something sharp.  He gazed at the blood for a moment, then looked down and saw a broken shard of glass, probably from a beer bottle when his parents got into arguments.

Yugi figured his father was late in getting home, and that was just lucky for him.  His father would probably take him out back and beat him.  Yugi whimpered in anxiety of it.  He didn't want to be beaten, and he didn't want to be hurt anymore.  He coughed again and looked at the shard of glass, then at the small cut oozing blood on his hand.  His blood…his life.  The pain was nothing compared to the beatings…and his fingers and toes were just about numb now in the rain.  He couldn't feel his nose anymore, either.  He subconsciously reached over and picked up the sharp glass shard, then looked at it.  It was slightly green, but in fairly good condition.  It didn't reek of alcohol, meaning that either the smell was washed away by the rains or it was old.  He inspected it, and didn't find any mold or grit on it.  It looked like it had just been shattered.  

Maybe his mother had been drinking.  Yugi shrugged.  He looked at the glass again, not knowing why he kept on inspecting the sharp object.

Sharp.

That's right…it was sharp.  It was very sharp.  It cut him.

Cut.

It caused him to bleed when he accidentally slid his hand over it.

Blood.

His life…his blood…flowing from the small cut.  It had almost stopped bleeding, and the pain was fading.

Pain.

That's what Yugi only knew.  Memories of happy childhood eluded him, as did just about everything else.  His head hurt, and all he could feel was the pain.  The pain of betrayal, of the beatings he got from his family.  The pain from bullies at school, and not having any real friends.  The pain of being alone and unloved.  He momentarily forgot about his grandfather, who did care about him, and looked at the glass shard again.  

He wanted the pain to go away.  He wanted it all to go away.  He started to think that nobody would miss him if he was gone, aside from them having to get a new punching bag.  

His mind was spinning as he started to lose touch with reality.  Thoughts swirled through his fevered brain as he looked at the shard again.  A shard of sharp glass.  A sharp object that could cut through skin as if it were a knife through butter.  

He couldn't feel the rain around him anymore, couldn't feel his lungs aching, or his head pounding.  Didn't see the headlights coming down the street from a car.  He didn't hear the sounds in the house of his mother throwing things around, and didn't hear the neighbor's dog barking.  He only felt deep pain, and even that was starting to go numb.  Everything was going numb.  His eyes once again focused on the shard of glass.  Almost absently, he held it in his hand loosely.  He didn't feel the cough that escaped his lips, only the smooth yet lethal edge of the glass.

If it was a decision, he had no idea of it.  All he wanted was for the pain to all go away.  And if it meant draining himself of his life, his blood, then that's what he would do.

Yugi held the shard above his left wrist, and pressed it into the skin, then sliced.  Pain pushed away feelings of numbness, but it didn't last.  He watched a bit in fascination as crimson liquid mingled with the rain dripped down his arm, oozing from the cut on his wrist.  Things spun, and went in and out of focus.  The last thing he saw was the headlights of a car pulling into the driveway before his world went black.

***End Flashback***

"Yugi?"

"Yugi, are you alright?"

"Yug?"

Yugi blinked, not realizing that tears were running down his face as he focused on the concerned faces of his friends.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Anzu asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Yugi looked at her for a moment, then burst into tears, throwing his arms around her and burying his head in her shoulder.

Anzu blinked, but wrapped her arms around him.  She looked around at the others for some explanation, but they were just as clueless as she was.

Anzu settled for just whispering reassurances to Yugi, rubbing his back in a comforting way and holding him.  She then started to hum a song.

Something tugged at Yugi's memory at the tune, which sounded exactly like something he had heard a long time ago.  He closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, trying to recall where he had heard the melody before.

***Dream***

He looked around.  It was completely dark.  Just then, there was a flash of light, and coming from the shining light was a voice.  It was a woman's voice, and she was singing.  A melancholy song, but it was beautiful.  Entranced, Yugi walked towards it, and listened, making out some words with the tune.

"…the past, joining yours…"

Yugi walked faster, trying to pick up more of the words of the tune.

"…of harmony…"

He was running now, but the light was no closer.

"…so it goes on and on…"

It sounded farther and farther away as he reached out with his hand, searching.

"…sky beyond the flying…"

Yugi leapt forward towards the light, trying one last attempt to reach it.

"…and beyond…"

As the voice faded away, the darkness fell around him, and he felt himself falling.

***End Dream***

Yugi woke with a start, and found himself in bed, in pajamas, with the lights out.  He looked at the red digits on the clock and was surprised to find them reading 10:32pm.  He slowly sat up, remembering the dream and trying to figure out what it was all about.  For a brief moment, he swore he saw his mother's pendant glowing, a comforting light coming from it.  But it was gone as soon as it came, and Yugi wondered if it was part of the dream as well.

Someone stirred next to him and a sleepy Yami whispered, "What's wrong?"

Yugi blinked and focused on the older boy, wiping tears off his face, "A dream."

Yami sat up.  Whenever Yugi said the words 'a dream' these days, he made sure to take it seriously.  He didn't know anyone in the group who didn't.  He wrapped an arm around Yugi's slightly shaking form, and pulled him close.

Yugi just allowed the embrace, grateful for the comfort.

After a while, Yami spoke up, "Could you tell me?  Your dream, I mean?"

"Someone was singing," Yugi whispered, "It was a beautiful melody, and the voice was even more beautiful.  It sounded like an angel.  Like an angel singing.  It was a light…but every time I tried to reach it, I was no closer to it then before.  Then, it all faded around me when she finished the verse."

Yami regarded the boy, then embraced him, holding him close. 

Yugi buried his head in Yami's chest, "Yami…?  What does it mean?"

"I don't know," Yami admitted, "Maybe something from your past?"

Yugi sniffled, "I wish I remembered…"

"We'll find out," Yami assured him, "By the way, are you feeling better?"

"Huh?"

"From when you spaced out earlier.  I'm glad to hear you talking again," Yami spoke.

Yugi just shivered at the flashback and nuzzled in closer to Yami, closing his eyes against another wave of tears.

"Yugi…come on, talk to me.  I don't know how to help you if you don't," Yami whispered, "I don't know what to say or do for you."

Yugi hiccupped, then wiped at tears.

Yami sighed and rocked him back and forth, "Yugi…aibou…what can I do to take away your pain?  Can't I do anything to help?  Can't you talk to me?"

Yugi gripped Yami's sleeves and looked up at the older boy, "I…just remembered earlier.  Something from the past…a few months ago…it's no big deal…"

"Yugi," Yami looked at him gently yet sternly, "Anything regarding your life a few months ago is a big deal.  That was a very trying time for you.  Now tell me…what's bothering you?"

Yugi pulled apart a bit, but stayed in the embrace.  He didn't meet Yami's eyes, "I never told you, did I?"

"Told me what?"

"When…my foster parents put my life in danger," Yugi whispered, nearly choking on tears.

Yami gently reached over and traced where the scar was on Yugi's abdomen, "You mean, here?"

"One of the times," Yugi nodded, tears running down his face.  He reached down and took Yami's hand, his own shaking.

Yami held him, "Shh."

"He had a knife," Yugi whimpered, tears running down his face, "A year ago.  They didn't take me to the hospital…it wasn't that deep…but I couldn't do anything about it.  He was drunk…and he took a knife.  I was scared…"

"Takada cut you?!" Yami looked at Yugi, "Purposely?!"

"I…I don't know if it was on purpose," Yugi stammered.

Yami took a deep breath to quell his anger and just held Yugi close, rubbing the boy's back.  "And?"

"The other time," Yugi was more subdued now, his voice coming out quietly, "I did have to go to the hospital.  I…had pneumonia…and…from being out in the rain…cause I was beaten up and got home late, so mother had me stay outside."

Yami held him closer, "It's alright.  They can't hurt you again…"

"But what if I hurt me?" Yugi whispered, barely audible.

"What?" Yami blinked, pulling apart a bit to look at the boy.

Yugi couldn't meet Yami's gaze as tears rolled down his face, "What if I hurt me?"  He repeated his question.

Yami glanced at him, holding his gaze steady on the shaking boy.

Yugi shivered as he remembered, then sniffled, "I wanted to die back then, Yami.  I wanted to just stop existing.  That way, I wouldn't hafta feel pain, and I wouldn't hafta suffer.  I…I didn't want to…to keep on…living…"  

Yami held Yugi close, realizing that he was having trouble telling him.

Yugi cried, burying his head in Yami's chest, "I'm sorry!  I wasn't thinking!  I know it was stupid!  I just…I just…!"  He broke down in tears.

Yami remembered that this was how Yugi was after beatings, and then realized that seeing Shike and Takada awakened the memories that Yugi tried to push back.  He wondered if anything would ever help the boy to keep on moving forward and not regress.

/Look./

Yami blinked, surprised that Yugi was using their mental link to talk.  Then again, the boy was in hysterics, crying openly and shivering.  

/Look, Yami.  Just look./

Yami frowned and looked at Yugi, who was showing him something on his arm.

"Look at what, aibou?"

/…look at my arm.  Look at my wrist./

Yami squinted.  "Yugi, it's too dark to see anything."

Yugi sniffled, and hiccupped.  He was shaking even worse now in anticipation of showing Yami.

Yami squinted again, then gave it up and reached for the flashlight they kept by the bed and clicked it on.  Both of them winced a bit at the light, then looked.

Yami nearly dropped the flashlight.  _How could, in all the times I've treated his injuries and taken care of him, I could have missed that?!_

There was a scar on the underside of Yugi's wrist, about one to two inches long and jagged.

Yami looked up sharply at Yugi.

Yugi had tears running down his face, and flinched occasionally as if expecting to be hit.

Yami turned off the flashlight and put it back, then moved closer to Yugi.

Yugi flinched again and whimpered, visibly shaking now and sniffling from tears that flowed down his face.

Yami reached out, then embraced Yugi, pulling the boy close and just holding him.  He rubbed Yugi's back and rocked him back and forth, "It's alright, Yugi.  It's okay.  I'm not angry.  I'm not going to hurt you."

Yugi calmed down a bit, but clung to Yami and buried his head in the older boy's chest.

After some time, Yami stopped rocking Yugi back and forth, but still held him protectively and comfortingly.  

"How?" Yami whispered.

"…in the rain…it was cold…I don't know," Yugi sobbed, "…I found a shard of glass.  I stopped thinking right.  The last thing I saw were the headlights of my father's car as he pulled into the driveway.  I don't know why they took me to the hospital…but they did.  I was there when I woke up.  There were people always watching me.  And I had stitches in my wrist."  He shook his head, his crying subduing and he looked up at Yami with pleading eyes.

Yami got the message, and held Yugi to him.  "I love you, aibou."

Yugi whimpered and a tear slipped down his face again.  "I know."

"I wish it could have been easier," Yami whispered to the boy, "I wish I could have been there for you then."

"You're not…angry?"

"Hell no," Yami shook his head, "Angry?  When you were wordlessly crying out for help?  No.  I'm just relieved that you're alright now.  That you're alive.  I wish it could have been different.  I'm not angry."  He held Yugi closer and rubbed the boy's back again.

Yugi cried for a bit on Yami's shoulder, then got it under control and just lingered in the other boy's arms.

Yami rocked him back and forth until Yugi fell asleep in his arms.  He lay down, taking the younger boy with him, and pulled the covers over them.  He leaned over and kissed Yugi gently on the forehead.  "Good night, aibou.  I love you."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	35. Hero

I still don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 35

Yugi protested again, but they knew it was impossible as they sat at the airport, waiting for their flight.

"I know you don't like to fly on airplanes," Seto rubbed his temples, "But…"

"It's not that," Yugi shook his head, "There are other people, and…"

"It's alright, Yugi," Sugoroku assured his grandson.

"But, jiichan, what if they get hurt in all of this?" Yugi blinked.

Sugoroku frowned, not understanding.

"Say what, Yug?" Jou blinked.

"What if something happens on the plane?" Yugi asked, "These guys are after me.  What if these innocent people get caught in the fight?"

"I'm sure nothing will happen," Anzu stated.

"I wish I had your confidence," Honda muttered, looking around.

They were waiting at gate 52 for the airplane to come in for their flight to Egypt.  A boat ride would take too long, and Curse of Dragon didn't have enough room for eight of them on its back.  Also, there was no private plane that seated so many in an affordable price range if they wanted money for anything else or in case of an emergency.  So, they were stuck flying on a normal airplane, flight 452 bound for Cairo, Egypt.  They figured they'd just easily travel from there to the destination.  It was at least a four hour trip, but they still didn't have much with them to do.  The more they took, the more they'd have to lug around when they walked.  So, each of them just had a simple carry on.  Of course, it took some dark powers on Yami and Honda's behalf to hide the weapons that Honda was carrying.  They figured that they'd need some security, and Honda had created a few more throwing knives made of stone.  

Yugi's protesting on the entire thing of flying in public where others were in danger should anything happened did convince the others enough to buy coach tickets instead of first class, much to the disappointment of Jou, Seto, and Anzu.  Seto, who was used to first class…and Jou and Anzu who just wanted to see it.

"Airports are crazy," Ryou finally observed as he watched people run around to catch their planes, or scuttle by in groups or individually lugging all sorts of bags or strange foods.

"They're insane," Seto sighed, "We're insane for using them."

"You sound a bit uncomfortable 'bout it, Seto," Jou blinked, looking up at the taller boy.

Seto ran a hand through his hair, "In all honesty…I've never flown in anything aside from a private jet or helicopter."

"Rich bastard," Honda whispered in awe, "Damn…I wish I had that…"

Seto chuckled, "You tire of it quickly.  If it weren't for Mokuba…I would have gone insane.  My house is huge, but since nobody lives there aside from myself, Mokuba, and a few servants my dad left to take care of us, it gets very empty."

"Sounds like it," Sugoroku nodded, "The high life isn't everything it's cracked up to be."

"You've hit the nail on the head," Seto sighed.

"I grew up in a backwater town," Ryou blinked, "They didn't even have an airport.  Didn't even have cars.  It was a real experience getting in one…"

"Yea," Anzu giggled, "Your eyes bugged out of your head and you gripped the seat for dear life."

Ryou turned red, "Can we…not speak about that?"

Seto and Jou chuckled at the memory and Ryou's red face.

"I've been flying," Honda stated, "Though, these days, I've learned how to travel a bit through the Shado…"

Yami clamped a hand over Honda's mouth, glaring at him.  "For the love of Ra, Honda!  Are you _trying_ to call attention to ourselves!?  Do _not_ use that word in public, _ever_.  Got it?"  He drew his hand back.

"I don't see what the big secret is," Honda muttered, "Isis-sama said that the world _should_ be exposed to our powers.  Or else they'll never understand."

"Well, calling out words of it right now when they definitely don't even know of its existence, save a few souls I've banished, is not a good way to desensitize them," Yami hissed.

"Break it up, boys," Sugoroku interrupted, "Although I agree with the fact that people should be made aware of what others can do, I also agree that now is not the time to show them.  Especially with a mystery under our noses."

"Mystery?" Yugi quipped.

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes.  There are a lot of unanswered questions."

They nodded.

Just then, a voice called out.  "ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS.  THOSE TRAVELING ON FLIGHT 452 TO CAIRO, EGYPT SHOULD NOW GO TO THE BOARDING RAMP AT GATE 52.  I REPEAT, THOSE TRAVELING ON FLIGHT 452 TO CAIRO, EGYPT SHOULD NOW GO TO THE BOARDING RAMP AT GATE 52."

"Well, that's us," Sugoroku stood up, picking up his bag, "You all ready?"

They nodded.

Yugi took his grandfather's hand uneasily.

"It's alright, Yugi," Sugoroku smiled at him.

"Let's get this damned trip over with," Seto walked in front of them and they followed him to the gate.

Sugoroku sat down by the window in the three seater, with Yugi sitting next to him and Yami sitting next to Yugi.  Across from them, in the two seater, Honda and Ryou sat down.  Behind them, Jou, Anzu, and Seto took their seats in that order from the window to the isle seat.

After the flight attendant went over some safety instructions, and about ten minutes after that and another five minutes of waiting on the runway, the plane sprung into action and took off.

Yugi made a startled noise.

Sugoroku laughed, "It's just your ears popping from the pressure.  Yawn."

Yugi did so, and then blinked when it cleared up.

The ride went quietly for a while, and most of them were bored.  Honda and Ryou played Duel Monsters sometimes, but now they were both equally silent as it progressed.  Jou was snoring softly leaning against the window, and Anzu was reading a book while Seto wrote something.  Sugoroku was also reading, while Yami and Yugi talked quietly.

Suddenly, it was Ryou who spoke to them.

"I have a bad feeling."

They glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" Anzu frowned.

"I don't know," Ryou shook his head, "All I know is that I would get this feeling right before my father changed into his evil self.  I also got it before Pegasus came down to us at the prison."

"Don't remind me of that place," Jou shivered, now very much awake.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Yami shrugged.

"But it's been right…"

"Well, maybe this time, you're wrong," Yami responded.

It went quiet, then Jou spoke.

"Hey…guys?  I was think'n…"

"Uh-oh," Seto breathed.

Jou whacked him with one of the small flight pillows and then continued, "If Yami was able to track Isis or whoever through the powers of darkness, and everyone uses it, wouldn't they be able to track us?"

It went silent for a while.

"Guys…?" Jou blinked.

"Shit," Yami swore, "No wonder why they were always three steps ahead of us!"

"Then that means that…"

"They have another Millennium Item," Yami gritted his teeth, "Or, they're using whatever Isis has to track us."

Honda blinked, "When I was working under Isis-sama, we weren't concerned with tracking you guys."

"I believe," Sugoroku spoke, "That there are two divisions within darkness itself."

Before anyone could answer him, the seatbelt light went on and some screaming ensued.

"What's going on?!" Seto shouted.

"Monster!" One passenger shouted, "There's a monster out there!"

The group were looking out the windows while everyone fastened their seatbelts.

The com from the pilot's area flicked on, and his voice came onto the area, "Everybody, remain calm!  We are experiencing some very unusual turbulence!  Stay in your seats with your belts securely fastened, and don't panic."

The words were lost on the people as they saw what was out there.

"Skull Red Bird!" Yugi pointed to the Duel Monster.

"Impossible!" Anzu was searching.

"Damn!" Yami gritted his teeth.

Just then, the plane buckled, and jarred, and suddenly, the right wing was cut off.  And torn off.  The seats there were sucked out, along with the people there, and everyone else struggled to stay in their seats while the three people unfastened their belts and screamed as they plunged to the waters below.  A fall from that altitude would kill them on impact.  The plane was losing altitude, and dropping as it started to spiral a bit from the loss of its wing.

Yugi's eyes went wide when he saw that, and then determination crossed his features.  He unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up, then staggered over to the area where the wing had been torn off by the bird that was still trying to attack them.

"Yugi!?  Where are you going?!" Yami shouted.

"I can't let them die!" Yugi shouted back.

"But they'll know…!" Anzu gasped, "It's too soon…!"

"Let them think what they want!" Yugi shook his head, tears running down his face, "It is my fault!  I've got to fix it!  And, if I don't do anything, then they'll die!  I can't leave them!"  He staggered over to the area, and held onto one of the seats, looking at the long drop.  He felt a bit nauseous, and dizzy looking down at the water below.  But he saw the specks that were the three people.  A family, he supposed.  A man, woman, and child.  All plunging towards the Atlantic.

"Yugi!  Stop!" Jou shouted.

Yugi took one last deep breath, finalizing his strategy, and let go.  

"Yugi!?" Sugoroku shouted.

Yugi was spiraling through the air, falling at a dizzying speed.  He could barely keep his eyes open.  When he finally got his eyes open, they watered from the air whipping at him.  He saw the three people, and heard their cries as they fell.  Except the child, who was unconscious.

Yugi reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, "Winged Dragon!  Help those people!  Save them from falling and hitting the water!"  He threw the card out, and the dragon appeared, diving at the people and catching them on its back.  

Yugi had no time to celebrate when he saw the bird coming at him.  He barely dodged, and ended up getting sliced across his left side.  He winced as blood oozed out, but pulled out his next card as he continued to fall towards the ocean.  Though, the bird's attack had somehow lessened his fall as he neared it.  He didn't have much time.  He saw the plane going down, and the bird going back to the plane, figuring he was all but dead.

"Curse of Dragon!" Yugi shouted as he fell, "Stop that bird and save the plane!"

The Dragon roared into action, blowing the bird to dust and then it lunged forward and caught the falling plane on its back, securing it with its tail and slowly coming down to hover over the water.

Yugi realized that his last card wouldn't be played, and he hit the water.  Slowed by the bird's attack down to a reasonable speed, he only winced a bit when he his the water, left arm first.  It was immediately cracked almost to the point of breaking from the impact.  The rest of his body followed, cracking two ribs in the front and breaking four in the back.  The pain was so severe, that he nearly passed out.

But Yugi didn't want to just yet.  He tried to swim, but with his new injuries and the constant pain in his side from the cut, he only sunk deeper.  He was running out of oxygen, and things were growing black.  In desperation, he gurgled and pulled out a card.  Light surrounded it, and the Great White moved up to catch him on its back.  Yugi fought for consciousness as he ran out of air, and gulped in water.  The shark made its way up to the surface.

Yugi gasped and sputtered, the spots dancing in front of his eyes playing summersaults as air flooded into his lungs.  He coughed up water and blood as the shark obediently sat in the water, but with its back exposed so Yugi wasn't in the water.  

Yugi coughed again, shivering.  The water was very cold, and he didn't feel like he had any energy left.  He weakly noticed a card float back to him, and saw that it was the Winged Dragon.  He blearily noted that the three people had returned to the plane, and that the plane was resting on the Curse of Dragon's back, pulling up next to them.  He saw the concerned faces of his friends and managed a smile before coughing and choking for air.  Blood spewed out of his mouth with water, and he doubled over, the pain of his injuries overwhelming him.  He looked up weakly when he heard his name being called.

"Yugi!?"

"Yugi!"

Yugi coughed and clutched his throbbing left arm, his breathing hard and ragged as he shivered from the cold.

Curse of Dragon came to a rest just a few inches above the water, and flew on over to where he still sat on the Great White's back.

Yami secured a rope around himself and had the people of the plane hold it, then jumped out.  He didn't hit the water because they were too high, and he slowly slid down the rope towards Yugi.

"Hey, bro," Yami whispered as he landed on the shark, "Grab on.  I'll bring you up."

Yugi coughed, then slowly reached up, but pain in his ribs caused him to moan and sink back down, shivers wracking his body.

Yami scooped him up and held him in the fireman's carry.  He looked up the rope at the people holding it.

"You're going to have to pull us up!" Yami shouted, "He's injured, and I can't climb back!"

With a lurch, all the people of the plane worked together to pull the two back up.  As soon as they were off the back of the shark, it became a card again and went into Yugi's pocket with the rest of his cards.  

Yami looked worriedly at the boy in his arms, who was coughing up blood and water and shivering, occasionally wincing in pain from an injury.  He glanced up when his feet touched the Curse of Dragon, and he helped walk his way up, relieving some of the people of pulling.  Finally, he was back up.  He gently handed Yugi over to Sugoroku, who was waiting.

"Careful," Yami warned, "He's badly injured."

Sugoroku nodded and gently took the boy in his arms like Yami had, then backed away as Seto and another person on the plane helped Yami up and got him untied.

"Alright," Yami nodded.  The floatation device on the plane had extended, and the Curse of Dragon vanished in a flash of light, giving them a slight drop onto the water's surface, then everything relaxed again as they floated harmlessly there.

"Yugi?!" Sugoroku held the boy to him.

Yugi coughed and shivered, blood trickling down his fingers from his mouth.  He doubled over and coughed up more blood, convulsing on the floor.

Seto had a blanket ready and wrapped it around the small boy, then Yami pulled Yugi into a gently hug, holding him and rocking him back and forth.

Yugi made a small noise and coughed, then choked and turned his head to the side, throwing up blood.  He winced as tears fell down his face.

"Shh," Yami whispered.

The other people backed off a bit to give them room, but were obviously concerned for the small boy.

Yugi finally got his breathing under control after coughing up some more blood.  He closed his eyes and leaned weakly against Yami's chest.

"It's alright," Yami whispered, "You're safe."

/Did I…save…them?/

Yami winced.  Even Yugi's mental link was weak.  "Yes, aibou.  You saved them.  Everyone is alright."

Yugi smiled, then shuddered and coughed deeply again.  He moaned and curled up tighter.

Seto placed a hand to Yugi's forehead, and shook his head, "Damn."

Yugi shivered again, whimpering slightly.

"Will he be alright?" a passenger asked.

Some of the passengers were a little unnerved over what just happened.  But when they realized that they were saved because of the boy, they didn't care about the monsters anymore or what really did just happen.  They were just thankful for him that they were alive.  Especially the family that had fallen out and been rescued by Yugi and the Winged Dragon.

"He's running a fever," Seto searched through his bag, "Low grade.  Probably from using so much energy."  He gently felt around Yugi's ribs, very carefully finding the weak, soft spots of broken bones, "And I'd say that he has at least two ribs in the front either cracked or broken, and four broken in the back."  He noticed the slice in Yugi's side, "As well as a nasty cut and a sprained arm."  He pulled off some of the equipment he was using to monitor Yugi's heartbeat and other things, and pulled out some bandages, handing them to Yami, "Take him to the bathroom.  Get him out of those wet cloths, and carefully apply this long bandage on his side.  Get him into his pajamas or something, as long as he's not in his wet cloths anymore, then bring him back out.  Don't wrap any other injuries unless they're bleeding."

Yami nodded and carefully and gently scooped Yugi up, walking over to the bathroom.

Seto handed him the bandages and the pajamas, and Yami closed the door.

The group was still a bit upset, but some of the people were convinced that he would be alright, and proceeded to ask what happened.

The group exchanged looks, wondering how the hell they would explain it.

The wife of the family that had been pulled out of the plane earlier stepped over to Sugoroku, "I am Maria.  Was that your grandson who saved us?"

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes."

"Thank you so much," Maria sniffled back tears.

The man came up, holding the small, 6-year-old girl in his arms, "My name is Daren.  This is Wanda.  Thank you so much for saving us."

"It wasn't us," Seto stated, "It was Yugi."

"That's the boy's name?" Maria asked.

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes."

"Thank God for him," Maria whispered.

Wanda tugged on her father's shirt, "Papa, is 'Yugi' the boy who wescued us?"

Daren nodded, "Yes, precious."

Just then, Yami came out, still cradling Yugi, who was dressed in his blue pajamas, a new blanket wrapped around him.  

"Well?" Jou asked anxiously.

"He's got some broken bones and a fever, as well as exhaustion," Yami stated, "But he should be fine if we get him some medical attention and if he gets some rest."

A lot of the people blew out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

Yami sat down in one of the seats that was still intact, moving things around slightly so that it created almost a couch from the three seater isle, and started to lay Yugi down on it, sitting down at the end so that Yugi's head rested on his lap.

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes, blearily looking at the people surrounding them.  He coughed weakly and just looked around with his eyes, feeling drained and unable to move.

"Papa!  He's awake!" Wanda pointed.

Yugi blinked wearily, wanting to pass out again.  He felt a warm presence by him, and knew that it was Yami.  Some of his fear left him, and he managed a weak smile.

"Thank you, Yugi," Maria sniffled, "For saving my family."

"Thank you so much," Daren nodded.

"Tankies, Yugi!" Wanda smiled, "You'we my hewo!"

Some of the passengers, as well as Anzu and the group, smiled.

Yugi managed a weak smile and closed his eyes again.

Yami nodded and grinned, "He says 'you're welcome'."

Anzu wiped away a tear, looking down at the boy who had fallen asleep.  The Yugi she knew months ago would never have jumped from a crashing airplane.  He had grown a lot, even with the minor setback at the base in the Rainforest.  Anzu smiled, feeling relieved along with the rest of the plane as the engines sputtered to life, and they moved towards the coast of Morocco, where they would all be safe for now.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Note:  Please, please, please, _please_…do _not jump from a moving vehicle or aircraft unless you are wearing a parachute and/or you are supposed to._


	36. Mission

Do I really need to keep on saying that I don't own Yugioh at the beginning of each chapter?  ;p  Well, it's something to do…

Chapter 36

When Yugi woke up again, he was aware of blurry forms by his bed.

"Don't crowd him…give him some air, people!"

Yugi blinked, hearing Jou's voice as everyone slowly came into focus.  The first person he saw was Yami, who smiled at him.  Then, everyone else slowly came into focus.

"Back with us, Yugi?" Seto smiled.

Yugi cleared his throat and looked at them, "Where…?"

"A hospital in Morocco," Seto filled him in.

"You've been out for a week," Anzu stated, "We were getting worried."

Yugi closed his eyes and then opened them again, feeling oddly refreshed, "I'm okay now, Anzu."  He slowly sat up, then winced.

"Easy there, Yug," Jou steadied him, "Ya need to rest.  Ya had pneumonia, and injuries on toppa that."

Yugi's eyes widened at the mention of the illness that almost claimed his life along with a shard of glass.  He gripped the sheets, shaking a bit.

Yami came over and took his hand, gently unclenching it and holding it in his.  //Aibou…//

Yugi turned tearful eyes to Yami.

Yami smiled.  //It's alright.//

Yugi sniffled, then allowed Yami to gently push him back down and pull the covers back around him.

"I'm glad you're alright, Yugi," Sugoroku spoke up, gently brushing bangs away from his grandson's face.

Yugi smiled a bit, opening his eyes again.  Then, realization hit him, and he sat up with a start, "What about…the other people!?  What did…?!"

Sugoroku gently took him by the shoulders and pushed him back down on the bed, "It's alright, Yugi."

"We explained a bit about it," Ryou admitted.

"They seem to have accepted it," Yami agreed, "And, you're a hero to them."

"But I didn't do anything…," Yugi whispered, "It was the monsters…"

"Without you, Yugi, they wouldn't have been able to help in the first place," Honda informed him, "Though, I don't know why you had to jump from the airplane to do it."

Yugi turned red, "I…wanted to make sure I got there in time.  My Winged Dragon wouldn't have been able to find the three people who fell if I couldn't see them and give him a direction to go in."

Yami ruffled the younger boy's hair, "You're crazy, kid."

Yugi giggled, then coughed.

"You alright?" Honda asked.

Yugi took a couple of deep breaths and nodded.  "Y-yea…"

"Well, take it easy," Sugoroku nodded, "You still need to recover…"

Yugi smiled and slowly sat up, "I'll be fine…besides, I can rest on the way to Egypt."

"No, Yugi," Sugoroku shook his head, "This is important, but so is your health."

"Jiichan," Yugi looked at his grandfather with determination that nobody expected, "I was really scared when I first started this.  But I learned so much since then.  I can do things that I never thought were possible.  And because of it, I've held us up for long periods of time."

For a while, the only noise in the room was the beeping of the equipment.

"If you can stand up and walk to the other side of the room without help," Sugoroku finally spoke up, "Then I will consider your proposition."

Yugi smiled, "Arigatou, jiichan."

"But you have to do so," Sugoroku warned.

Yugi nodded and pulled the covers off.

Seto detached the IV in Yugi's arm, glad that he knew medical skills.

Yugi stood up, and the room spun.  He gasped as everything reeled and his vision swam.  He almost groped for something to catch onto, and almost stumbled back to sit down again, but he just closed his eyes for a moment and let it pass, knowing that if he wasn't able to perform his grandfather's task, the man would hold true to his word and he'd be forced to rest until Sugoroku said otherwise.  With the time limit they were on, Yugi was already feeling that they were a week too far behind those of the Shadow Realm.

When Yugi swayed, Anzu looked about ready to jump over and steady him.  But Yami put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Yugi opened his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to clear his swimming vision.  He carefully took a step forward, and was rewarded by more dizziness as the room started to turn on an angle.  He stumbled, and nearly fell, but caught himself and held his head in his hands for a little while.

The others watched, ready to help if need be, but wanting Yugi to be able to do it on his own.

Sugoroku looked uncertain of his decision when he saw his grandson in pain, but if Yugi was still trying to put himself through it, then he wasn't about to take back his word.  Besides, he never went back on his word.

Yugi put his hands at his sides and took another step forward, then another.  The room continued to swim, but he was getting used to it.  Suddenly, he felt a wet feeling in his chest, and the entire room lurched, making him trip and fall onto the ground.  Pain seared through his healing left arm, and he gave a small cry, tears welling up in his eyes from the sting.

Jou and Anzu went to help him, but Yugi waved them off.

"N…no," Yugi rasped, slowly getting to his feet, "I will…get there…without help."  He staggered as he pushed himself up, then put his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

Ryou couldn't watch anymore, and turned his gaze on the ground.

"It's too much," Seto turned to Sugoroku, "Make him stop.  He's hurting himself.  The IV was there for a reason…he needs the medicine and rest."

Sugoroku didn't respond.  He knew Yugi was pushing himself too hard.  But he couldn't go back on it…not now that Yugi was halfway across the room.

"I can…do it, Seto," Yugi coughed, then straitened up, stepping forward again.  He had to suck in a breath to keep the nausea down from the spinning room.  His head felt light, and his back ached.  He guessed that was where his ribs were healing.  His left arm was throbbing now from his fall, and the room tilted again.  He felt like he was on a ship as he stumbled and groped around, then tripped again and fell to his knees, sweating and breathing hard from the exertion. 

"Yug…just stop," Jou spoke, not able to bear seeing his friend in pain, "Stop now.  You're just hurting yourself, man."

Yugi coughed and looked up at his friends.  Suddenly, there were two of everybody, and he wavered and blinked.  He started to black out, when a voice in his head brought him back to reality.

//You can do it, Yugi.//

Yugi blinked, and slowly turned to look at Yami.

The other boy gave him a thumb-up and smiled, his eyes showing admiration for Yugi, as well as concern.  But Yami just nodded in encouragement.

Yugi brightened and smiled, pushing himself back up.  _Yami still believes in me.  He knows that I can do it.  Everything hurts…and I still don't feel well…but all I have to do is make it to the opposite side of the room.  I'm halfway there.  I can do it._

Ryou looked up again and was shocked to see Yugi stand up once more and make his way slowly to the other end of the room.  

Yugi stumbled again, his hand hitting the wall as he groped for balance.  He quickly pushed away, though, not wanting any help at all.  He didn't know the extent of his grandfather's promise, but he figured that if he braced himself against the wall, that counted as 'help'.

"Yugi, please stop!" Anzu cried, "You're just hurting yourself!"

Yugi heard her, but set his jaw and moved forward again, stumbling as the room suddenly turned at a sharp angle.  He paused this time and closed his eyes, waiting for the dizziness to stop and his stomach to settle.  He gulped down more nausea and opened his eyes again, then continued towards the wall.

It was almost there.  He could hear his friends calling him to stop, but he could feel Yami's encouraging presence.  Once or twice, he had a feeling that his grandfather regretted making the promise.

The wall was almost within reach, and Yugi quickened his pace in excitement.  The room spun rapidly, and Yugi gasped, grabbing onto the wall and sliding down to the floor as the room performed a loop-de-loop.

His friends were relieved, but he didn't hear them.

All Yugi heard was the buzzing, and the room continued to spin.  He doubled over, feeling nausea rise again from the dizziness and illness.  His pale face turned slightly green as he struggled to keep down whatever food was in him.

Yugi felt strong hands help him up and lead him towards the garbage can, where he gave up on the struggle and emptied the contents of his stomach.  He moaned a bit, feeling light headed and dizzy, and leaned into whoever was supporting him.

"Easy there," Yami whispered, holding Yugi upright, then leading him back to the bed and gently laying him down, "Rest a bit for tonight, okay?"

Yugi coughed, still feeling a bit nauseous.  He closed his eyes against the ringing and spinning room and forced himself to breathe right.  

Yami pulled the covers around him, "He passed out, it looks like."  He dipped a cloth in cold water and put it over Yugi's forehead as Seto reattached the IV.

"I'm surprised he held up for that long," Honda shook his head, "I didn't expect him to have that much…strength in him."

Anzu wiped her eyes and turned to Sugoroku angrily, "Why did you make him do that?!"

"I didn't make him do anything," Sugoroku shook his head.

Anzu quieted down when she saw the shimmer of the old man's own tears.  

Jou looked on as well.  _Sugoroku-jiji didn't like see'n Yug go through all that any more then the rest of us.  I bet him and Yami were the ones that hated it the most.  Yet, they continued to believe in him.  _

"…and Yugi made the decision," Sugoroku was saying, "Though, seeing him struggle to reach the other side of the room, I wish I never made that promise.  I wish I never challenged him to do so.  It hurt me to see him in pain.  Trust me."

"Please, Sugoroku-san," Anzu looked at the old man, "Please, have Yugi stay here and rest.  He barely made it to the other side…"

"But he did, Anz," Jou interrupted, "Sugoroku-jiji made Yug a promise.  And Yug's grampa isn't the kind of guy who'd go back on a promise."

"But…," Anzu started, "It's not good for his health…"

"Nobody said he had to walk it all," Seto looked up, "There are wheelchairs for a reason, you know.  This walking was just a test."

Anzu nodded slowly, "Still…"

"You gotta accept his determination," Honda told her, "The kid's got more courage then anybody I know.  I first saw it when Yami, Yugi, and I went back to the base.  Hell, that was apparent when he jumped out of the plane after those three people."

"_That_ was just suicide…," Seto muttered, but there was a hint of pride in his voice.

Anzu glanced over to where Yami was brushing Yugi's bangs out of his eyes, occasionally replacing the cold cloth on Yugi's forehead.  She just nodded, and nobody said anything after that.

*          *          *

They had checked Yugi out of the hospital the next day, and he was in a wheelchair, with Yami pushing it as they left.  He was still out of sorts, and didn't say much as they went towards a park to decide what their next move was.

"Dammit, we can't!" Seto growled.

"We don't have a choice!" Honda shouted back.

Their 'planning' had gotten them no where except more arguing.

"We can't go back on a public form of transportation!" Seto growled, "If they're always a step ahead of us, they'll know and try to take us out then, too!  Yugi don't have enough strength for a repeat of what happened!"

"And I'm not about to ask him to," Yami crossed his arms, agreeing with Seto.

"But what other option is there?" Anzu shifted a bit, "How are we going to get to Egypt, then?"

"The more people that are near us and get involved with this," Jou suddenly spoke, "The more danger we're creating."

"I'm creating it," Yugi whispered, "It's my fault…"

"Stop that, Yugi," Yami warned, "For the last time, it's not your fault."

"But…"

"I don't want to hear another word about it being your fault," Honda glared at him, "It isn't, so stop saying that!"

Yugi gulped back tears and looked at the ground.  Sugoroku put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  Yugi sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

Suddenly, a call interrupted their conversation.  Someone had shouted Yugi's name.

They looked up and saw the little girl, Wanda, running over to them, with Maria and Daren not far behind.

Seto blinked, his anger melting for the time, "What are you doing here…?"

Maria smiled, "Besides a walk in the park, visiting a hero."

Yugi blinked, not understanding.

"It's on the news," Daren smiled, "All of it.  The rescue and everything."

Yugi paled, and so did some of the others.

"Everyone thinks of you as a hero, Yugi," Maria smiled.

"B-but the m-monsters…," Yugi stammered.

"It perplexed people for sure," Daren smiled, "But most of them accepted it.  You saved the lives of over 100 people on that plane.  While risking your own life to do so.  People are honoring your efforts."

Yugi looked down, "But I didn't…"

"Yes you did," Maria smiled.

Wanda came up to him and held up something, "Papa and mama said that people wanted Yugi to have this."

Yugi looked up, and was shocked to see a medal.  The word 'hero' was inscribed on it.

Jou and Seto exchanged smiles, and Sugoroku beamed at his grandson proudly.

"I…I can't…possibly…," Yugi whispered.

"Take it, Yugi," Anzu smiled, "You deserve it."

Yugi looked at her.

"Go ahead, Yug," Jou grinned, "Ya know how many times you've saved our butts with your powers?  And then this…you definitely deserve it."

With shaking fingers, Yugi accepted the medal Wanda gave him.

"Now you'we evewyone's hewo and mine!" Wanda giggled.

"I hope you feel better," Maria said to Yugi, "And thank you again.  I'll never forget you."

"You folks live in America?" Sugoroku guessed.

Daren nodded, "Yes."

"Maybe we can stay in touch," Sugoroku suggested, walking over to Daren and Maria and talking to them about locations.

Meanwhile, Wanda reached into her pocket and pulled out a small shell.  It was a sparkling, sapphire blue color outside, and inside it was a brilliant opal.  It held not hint of sand or dirt, and was about the size of Wanda's pinky.  She held it out to Yugi.

"What's this?" Yugi frowned.

"For you!" Wanda smiled, "Cause you'we my hewo, Yugi!"

Yugi blushed, but then smiled and accepted the gift, "I'd rather be just your friend…"

"Wanda.  My name's Wanda."

"Wanda," Yugi smiled, then shook his head sadly, "I don't have anything to give to you…"

"That's okay!" Wanda smiled.

"Except…," Yugi brightened, "I had an extra Duel Monsters card somewhere…"  He searched his pockets and found it, "I didn't put it into grandpa's deck.  I didn't really know what to do with it, so you can have it.  It's the Petit Angel."  He handed it to Wanda, "Just like you."

Wanda accepted the card, looking at it with stars in her eyes and a big smile on her face as she squealed in joy, "Thank you, Yugi!  I won't evew, evew, lose this cawd!"

Yugi smiled.

Maria came over, "Wanda…it's time to go.  We're taking the train to Egypt.  We'll have to make a few stops on the way and switch over.  It'll take at least two days.  Thank you so much for everything, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head slowly so as not to cause any dizziness, and smiled, "Thank you, Wanda.  For being my friend."

Wanda smiled and nodded, then waved, "Buh-bye, Yugi!  Buh-bye, Yugi's friends!  Maybe we'll see each other again soon!"  With that, she ran up to her mother, who picked her up.

"So long, Yugi," Maria smiled, "We'll stay in touch.  Take care, and good luck."

Yugi smiled, "Thank you.  Take care."

Maria nodded, and she, Wanda, and Daren left after some final good-byes.

"They're nice people," Yami commented as he watched them until they were out of sight.

"I wish the world had more nice people like them," Ryou stated, "People who look at a situation from every angle, and not make a biased opinion.  They accepted Yugi and his powers quickly."

"Do you think they would if they weren't the ones who were thrown out of the plane, Ryou?" Honda looked at him.

"I don't know," Ryou shrugged, "Who can say, honestly?  But I do know that they are very open-minded.  And that's what is important."

The others silently agreed.

"And," Sugoroku smiled, "Now we have a way to get to Egypt."

"Train?  But that's public transportation…," Seto started.

"No.  We'll go by car…a limo," Sugoroku explained, "Given Yugi's condition and our mission, we've been given the limo to use.  I think it's the perfect way to get there without involving innocent people again."

"I guess we'll just have to wait on the 'monster' issue, and see how people react," Yami stated, "But…who's driving?"

"I can drive, remember," Seto stated, "And in some countries here, there isn't an age limitation like there is in Japan."

"Then we can alternate," Sugoroku nodded.

Yugi turned over the seashell in his hand and nodded, "Right.  We have a mission to go to."

"Yea!" they all thrust their fists into the air.  For once, something was going right.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	37. Isis

Again, I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 37

Yugi shivered and tried to get comfortable in the limo.  Sugoroku was driving, and they were making relatively good time.  But Yugi wasn't so happy, though.  His ribs were hurting from the seatbelt, which made him slightly nauseous from the pain.  

Anzu was reading a book while Honda and Ryou quietly chatted about this and that.

Jou was asleep.  He wasn't feeling well earlier, and so he rested as they went.

Seto was also asleep.  After driving the first five hours, he was exhausted.

Yami sat next to Yugi, and glanced at him, "Aibou, are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, then shifted and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked gently.

"…my ribs hurt…," Yugi groaned, shifting again to try to ease the pressure on his chest and back.

Yami shook his head and unbuckled Yugi's seatbelt, "Don't wear that, or it'll hurt more."

Yugi looked uncertain to be in the car without a seatbelt, but Yami wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close.

"I won't let anything happen to you," Yami whispered, "Lay down on the seat here."

Yugi complied, laying on his side and let out a relieved breath, happy to alleviate the pain in his injured ribs.  He lay his head on Yami's lap and closed his eyes, then shivered again.

"Are you cold?" Yami asked, brushing Yugi's bangs away.

"A little…," Yugi whispered sleepily.

Anzu looked up and then shifted through her pack, pulling out a blanket and handing it to Yami, "Here.  Is he alright?"

"His ribs are bothering him," Yami stated, covering Yugi with the blanket, "But he'll be alright.  He just needs to rest."  Yami shook his head when he realized that Yugi was asleep already.  "He overexerted himself.  He should have stayed in the hospital for another three or four days."

Anzu nodded seriously, "He wasn't ready."

"Mentally, he was," Ryou chimed into the conversation, "But not his physical body."

"I think that every time he gets to rest," Anzu commented, "The events of the past few weeks catch up to him in one big rush, and it takes him longer to heal because of it."

"That's a good observation," Yami admitted, "And I think you're right."  He gently rubbed Yugi's shoulder as the boy slept, brightening a bit when Yugi smiled slightly in his sleep.

"It's nice to see him sleeping peacefully," Yami admitted.

"Huh?" Honda blinked.

"He gets dreams…premonitions or events of the past," Yami explained, "And he doesn't get much sleep because of them, or if he does get sleep, it's very troubled.  He really needed time to rest."

"So in a way…it's fortunate that he got his injuries," Seto spoke, alarming everyone since they thought he was asleep, "It gave him a chance to rest finally.  I'm not saying that it's a good thing…"

"I know what you mean," Yami nodded, then frowned, "But what about Jou?"

The boy in question was sleeping curled up on the large seat next to Seto.

Seto placed a hand to Jou's forehead, "Well, it feels like he has a bit of a fever."

"I wonder what from," Anzu frowned, "He seemed fine yesterday…"

"He could have just caught a bug," Seto stated, "Doing research on the Millennium Items and figuring things out in Morocco is tiring.  Plus, I noticed that one of his wounds got infected again.  It's most likely a combination of infection-induced fever and exhaustion.  And I have to say…he hasn't been sleeping that well, either."

"Neither have you," Ryou spoke quietly.

Seto didn't say anything, and just looked at the floor.

"What's the matter, Seto?" Jou yawned, waking up, "Why haven't ya been sleeping well?"

Seto shook his head, "It's nothing, Jou.  Don't worry about it…"

"I already am worry'n about it," Jou started to sit up, then decided to stay laying down after a wave of dizziness hit him.  He closed his eyes and moaned a bit, curling up tighter under the blanket he had on.

Seto shook his head, "Rest."

"Once ya say 'don't worry about it', that's like a beacon to worry 'bout it," Jou looked up tiredly at Seto.

"Tell us what's bothering you, Seto," Anzu said gently, "Please?"

Seto sighed and looked at Jou, who nodded.  

"Go ahead," a sleepy voice floated up.  It was Yugi, who was still resting.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and nodded.

"I…," Seto looked down, "…guess I miss Mokuba.  I want to tell him that we're alright.  But with all the activity lately, I haven't had time to call him…"

"That's reasonable," Jou yawned, then looked at Seto, "Now tell us what's _really_ bothering you."

The others blinked, and Seto looked a bit startled.  

Jou grinned a bit, "I've spent enough time with ya to know when you're hiding something."  

Seto sighed, "I was…I just keep on remembering being in that prison.  Going through interrogation and the torture…I kept on shouting insults at them, so mine was worse then yours, Jou.  One of the things they did to me…"  he stopped and shook his head, his eyes watering.  A tear escaped down his face.

Jou sat up and wiped it away gently, concern plastered all over his face and deep within his brown eyes.

Yugi looked up warily, "Seto…gomen…"

"Why are you apologizing?" Seto blinked, "And don't tell me that you're blaming yourself again."

Yugi went silent, "If I was faster in rescuing you and jiichan and Jou…"

"It's okay, Yug," Jou smiled at his friend.

"Listen to me, Yugi," Seto spoke, "It wasn't your fault.  If I had kept my mouth shut there, I wouldn't have been hurt the way I was.  Got it?  It wasn't your fault."

Yugi nodded slowly.

Yami gently lifted Yugi up a bit and hugged him, "See?  He said it wasn't your fault, so stop blaming yourself."

Yugi choked on a sob and clutched weakly at the pendant around his neck.

Yami just held him, whispering comforting things to him until he quieted down again.  

Yugi lay back down after a while, wincing slightly.

"How did they hurt you?" Anzu asked Seto.

Seto shook his head, indicating Yugi, "I'd rather not say in front of the innocent."

Anzu was about to protest, when Jou spoke.

"That's okay, Seto," Jou stated, pulling the blanket around him and laying back down, closing his eyes with a yawn, "Ya don't…hafta tell us right now."

Seto smiled down at Jou, "Thanks, Jou.  You know…we've all grown up a lot since this first started."

"I agree," Anzu put her book down, "I can't picture myself doing this a month ago."

"I didn't even imagine that I would be doing this," Ryou chuckled, "I'm glad I did, though.  Or I never would have met all of you."

"Funny how fate strings things together," Honda sighed, "Yugi and I were talking a bit about it in the underground Rainforest base."

"Un," Yugi agreed sleepily.

"By the way," Jou looked up, "How did you get involved in this, Honda?  I mean, last we saw you, Yami scared ya shitless."

Honda sighed, "I knew this was going to come up…"

"Can you tell us?"  Yami looked at him, "I want to know, too."

"The question I have is," Honda looked at Yami, "how come you're not on our side?"

"Pardon?" Yami blinked.

"There are the three sides," Honda held up his index finger, "My side; the one that uses darkness-borne powers, Yugi's side; the one that uses holy powers, and another side that also uses the dark powers but are much more sadistic in their ways."

"Alright…," Yami frowned.

"So you're saying that Yami should be on your side since he uses the powers of darkness?" Yugi blinked.

Honda nodded, "Well, yes and no.  I don't understand why he's fighting for the holy side when he uses dark powers.  That made the darkness-borne family very angry as it is."

Yugi's eyes widened as he remembered when the darkness tried to claim Yami that day they were riding on Curse of Dragon.

"I'll fight for what I believe in," Yami growled, "I don't care what powers I use.  Who says that the 'good guys' have to use holy and bright powers?"

"Who _are_ the good guys in all of this?" Anzu blinked.

Silence permeated the limo.

"Anyway," Seto cleared his throat, "I want to hear how Honda got involved with this.  Did you always have the dark powers?"

Honda nodded, "Yes, but they weren't awakened until my encounter with Yami.  I'll explain…"

***Flashback/story***

Honda walked down the street towards his house, but his mind was in turmoil.  All he could think about was the strange group of friends.  Sure, he knew that Anzu and Jou had been friends for a while, and Yugi and Anzu were friends since he met the both of them.  But he really didn't know why they were always hanging out together, all three of them.  Yugi, Anzu, and Jou.  They all formed a tight-knit group and stood up for one another despite Honda and all the other bullies.

Then, there was that mysterious kid who said he was Yugi's brother.

Yami.

'Strange' was the only word Honda could find after the word 'creepy' finished running through his mind.  He tried to assure himself that the kid wasn't creepy, but wasn't succeeding.  Honda had never been so afraid in his life.  He had seen another eye on the kid's forehead, as crazy as that would sound to anyone else.  And the kid stared at him with those piercing crimson orbs…it was unnerving.  Yet, Honda was interested.  What was going on?

"You really want to know?"

The voice startled him so much he almost dropped his bag.  He looked around in all directions, but saw nobody in the vacant lot he was walking through.  

"Do you really want to know?"

Honda dropped his bag and raised his fists.  "Who's there?!"   He first noticed the mist, then.  It was a pale blue, slightly tinged with black.  He stepped back, but found that the area was covered in it.

"Wh…what's going on?" Honda asked shakily, "What are you doing…_who_ are you?!"

A figure was the first thing he noticed, cloaked in the mist.  It looked like the body of a female, but he couldn't be sure with the veil of mist around the person.  The voice sure sounded like it belonged to a female.  

Honda blinked and took a step back, "What are you…?"

"Would you like to know what is gong on, Hiroto Honda?" the woman repeated.

Honda blinked, "How the hell do you know my name?!  I didn't even tell you…!"

"I know many more things, Hiroto Honda," the woman interrupted, "I know that you are going to join our forces because you have the dark stirring within you.  I hadn't noticed it before.  I suppose your interaction with Yami awakened that which was laying dormant inside of you."

" 'That which was laying…'?  What the hell are you talking about, woman!?  You haven't even told me who you are and what you want with me!  And you speak in riddles, so I can't figure out what the hell you're after!" Honda shouted.

"Forgive me," the woman stepped forward, and Honda gasped.

She stood at average height for a young woman.  By the looks of her, Honda guessed that she couldn't be more then 18, 20 at the oldest.  Then again, looks can be deceiving.  She wore a beautiful golden tiara decorated with gems.  She wore a white, Egyptian-like robe with the hood drawn up over shiny white hair.  Emerald eyes peered out from under it, contrasting greatly with tanned skin as if she had grown up under the sun.  She wore sandals on her feet, and bracelets of either gold or a very good look-a-like on her wrists.  Hanging around her neck was a completely golden pendant that rounded off at the end into almost an oval-shaped orb.

The woman drew back the hood, "I am Isis, a remnant of those borne with the powers of darkness.  There aren't many left, and it is impossible to show someone who doesn't have the capabilities to learn.  The ones borne with the powers of light are also all but extinct, and I would like to find out why."

"I don't understand," Honda shook his head.

"I don't expect you to right now," Isis smiled at him, "But you will in due time.  I will explain everything.  If you would like, I can explain now and then give you the option of awakening your powers fully and joining us."

"Ain't you afraid I'm gonna run off with the information?" Honda blinked.

"And tell whom?" Isis raised an eyebrow, "Nobody would believe you.  Not unless they were remnants of those from Gaia."

"Gaia?"

"Oh, forgive me," Isis shook her head, "I have not explained fully.  Yes, Gaia.  I come from a world that is not this one.  I was not born on Earth…I was born on a parallel planet called Gaia."

"Parallel?  I thought that was math…"

Isis chuckled, "You are a funny one, Hiroto Honda.  No, a parallel world means that it runs at the same time as the Earth, and is practically on top of it.  Like the worlds exist together but Gaia is in another dimension.  Thus, travel between the two was common through portals."

"So why not use a portal to go to it now?" Honda blinked.

"You catch on fast despite what I've heard about you," Isis stated.

"What's that supposed to mean…?" Honda narrowed his eyes.

Isis continued as if she didn't hear him, "After we, those who used the powers of darkness, were banished from Gaia by those who used the light because we just could not get along, those of light sealed the portal to Gaia, ensuring that we could never come back."

Honda blinked.

"However," Isis shook her head, "I have foreseen an unmistakable, horrible evil approaching Gaia.  I saw it about nine years ago as well, just a couple of years after we were banished.  Another darkness, but a bit different from the one I use.  Chaos.  There was chaos all over Gaia.  People were dying.  Yet there was nothing our meager group could do.  Some of us were sealed inside of objects…or I should say, those with too much power were sealed away so that they couldn't break the portal to Gaia open again.  But lately, the power has been gathering.  There has been a great upset in the balance of light and dark, with it leaning towards darkness."

"And what do you intend to do?" Honda blinked.

"Our mission is to ultimately find a way to Gaia to figure out what's going on," Isis responded, "I have a feeling that they are there."

"Who is 'they'?"

"I do not know," Isis shook her head, indicating the pendant, "I merely 'saw'.  I could not distinguish names or faces."

"If they're as powerful as you say," Honda started slowly, digesting all the information he was just provided with, "Then wouldn't you be slaughtered if you tried to go there now?"

"Yes," Isis nodded, "That is why I am gathering as much darkness users as I can.  The monsters can provide some protection, but my meager forces aren't enough for combat."

"Monsters?"

Isis nodded, "Have you heard of the game here on Earth called 'Duel Monsters'?"

"Of course I have…"

"Do you  have any cards with you?" Isis asked.

Honda nodded and pulled out his deck.

"Those 'cards' were once real, living and breathing creatures," Isis stated, "In fact, what you hold now are just copies of what they used to be."

What she did next astounded Honda beyond belief.

Isis pulled out a card, said a few words in an odd language, and threw it into the air.  It glowed a golden shine, and there was a fairy hovering by them.  

Honda lost the ability to talk for quite some time.

The fairy hovered, looking at her master for directions.

"Merely a demonstration, Fairy Angel," Isis smiled, "You can return now."

The fairy nodded, and glowed the same golden color as before.  It was now a card again, and floated into Isis's hand.

Honda stared for a little while longer before licking his lips and speaking.  "How did you do that?"

"Don't expect to be able to do that," Isis warned, "Only high level Spellcasters can summon the monsters and control them.  I was calling upon the powers of darkness to summon it, and the power to move freely through the refuge of the ones that were banished from Gaia called the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow…Realm…?" Honda repeated.

Isis nodded, "And now, Hiroto Honda, you too have that power within you.  You have the ability to use the darkness to enhance your abilities and in time, you can learn to move through the Shadow Realm as well.  Your powers have been brought to your awareness from your contact with Yami.  I can help you to control your now growing powers.  All you have to do is join me.  I told you everything I can for the moment.  Will you do it?"

Honda paused, "Ya know, I've never had any girl ask me to join them.  But I have a strange feeling that what you're saying is true…"

"That's the power of the Shadow Realm.  It let's us get a sense for certain things.  I guess your sense is truth," Isis nodded.

"I'll come, then," Honda nodded, "Nothing for me back there, anyway.  I'll join.  Tell me what I have to do."

Isis smiled and held out her hand, "Welcome aboard, Hiroto Honda."

"Everyone just calls me 'Honda'."

"Welcome aboard, Honda.  Keep hold of my hand, else you get lost in the Shadow Realm's passages.  We will go back to my base in Egypt," Isis stated, then they vanished into the vortex.

***End flashback/story***

"So I guess…," Honda concluded, "…that about sums it up."

"So the Shadow Realm…is really like another world," Seto blinked.

"A sanctuary for the ones exiled," Yugi whispered.

"Now I really want to know…," Anzu looked at them, "…just who is the enemy here?"

Nobody could reply to that question, for nobody could figure out the answer.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	38. Shadi

I don't own Yugioh. 

Chapter 38

"…hot…hot…hot…"

"You expected it to be cold?" Yami raised an eyebrow at Jou as they stepped out into the hot air of Egypt.

It had taken them quite some time to get there…just about a week and a half.  Jou was fine, and Yugi seemed to be doing better as well.  He still silently complained about his sore ribs from time to time by grimacing in discomfort, but he was healed and out of the danger zone, as well as rested.

Currently, most of them had shed any sweatshirts or jackets they wore due to the heat.  They had also stopped off at Ryou's house to pick up the Millennium Ring.

"Is he really gone?" Ryou looked at the ring for the 100th time.

"Yes," Yami grunted.

"Can I ask you something?" Seto got out of the driver's seat, "Why are we in the middle of nowhere?  Now, driving on the sand isn't easy, as you know, but…"

"This is where I thought the base was," Yami frowned, "I thought those were the coordinates I was able to gather…"  He paused to think as the others started to shout things at him for maybe being wrong.

Yugi blinked when he noticed that Ryou's ring had begun to glow, and he pointed it out to the taller boy.

Ryou frowned and looked at it, noting that one of the cones on it was pointing ahead a bit and down.

"What does it mean?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Ryou shook his head.  

The two were oblivious to the arguing behind them as they tried to figure it out.

"Come to think of it," Ryou suddenly stated, "When we first brought it back with us, it started to glow and point towards the Millennium Puzzle Yami wore around his neck.  Then it pointed to the Millennium Eye that Seto is holding on to."

"Do you think it's pointing to another Millennium item?" Yugi blinked.

"Possibly, and I'd say, most likely," Ryou nodded.  He started to walk in the direction it was pointing.

"H-hey!" Yugi blinked, "Don't wander off…!"

"I can't help it!" Ryou exclaimed, alarmed, "It's pulling me!"

"HEY!" Yugi called to his friends.

They didn't hear him.

"Help!" Ryou called, now a good five feet or so away from them, having to run to keep up.

"Hang on, Ryou!" Yugi gulped.  He ran up to Yami and pulled on the boy's black shirt.

Yami blinked and looked down at him.  "What, aibou?"

Before Yugi could tell them, they heard an exclamation of surprise come from the direction where Ryou used to be.

"Ryou?!" Yugi shouted, trying to make his way over through the sand, not seeing his friend.

The others followed, having no clue what was going on.

"What's happening?" Anzu asked.

"We were standing around," Yugi sniffled, "And Ryou's ring started to glow, then it started to pull him, and…" he trailed off when he nearly slipped down a hidden tunnel in the sand that Ryou had fallen down.

Yami reached out instinctively and grabbed the back of Yugi's white shirt.

Yugi stumbled back to Yami and gripped onto the other boy's arm, willing the fear of nearly falling away.

"You okay?" Yami asked gently, "Your ribs bothering you?"

Yugi shook his head, "N-no…"

"Ryou!?" Anzu called down the tunnel, "Are you down there?!"

Silence, then a pain-filled voice called back up, "…yes…"

"We have to get down there," Seto swore, looking down, "I can't see a damn thing…"

"No good place for a hand-hold or foot-hold…it's smooth," Jou investigated it a bit.

"And, we can't tie a rope into the ground because we don't know where the sand ends here," Yami sighed.

"Why are all bases underground?" Seto muttered.

Yugi blinked and stood on his own, thinking.  _It does seem strange that they would use an underground base like where we found Jou, Seto, and jiichan.  It seems too obvious.  All bad guys use underground bases.  And that 'tunnel' looks more like a trap in the sand…_

"I don't think that's the base," Yugi stated.

"What?" the others looked at him.

Yugi looked down it, "Ryou!  Do you see anything!?"

"…a tunnel…leading to a door…"

"We should go down, too," Yugi pointed out.

Sugoroku paused, "Hmm…I wonder…"

"Wonder what, jiichan?" Yugi blinked.

"There was a man trusted with the Millennium Items that weren't accidentally or purposely scattered," Sugoroku explained, "A guardian of them, as it will.  Mysterious man, that guy.  Nobody can ever find him if they're looking for him.  Me, I've been searching for him for quite some time.  And by the sounds of it, so was Isis."

Yugi paused, "Jiichan……did you know Isis?"

At first Sugoroku didn't say anything as everyone looked to him for a response, especially a flabbergasted Honda.

"…that is for another time," Sugoroku said softly, "For now, let us find a way down there."

"It's too narrow for a monster to go down, save Kuribo," Anzu sighed.

Yugi snapped, "I've got an idea!"  He pulled out a card, "Catapult Turtle!"  He threw the card down, and the giant turtle appeared on the sand.

"Yugi, what are…?" Yami started.

Yugi patted the turtle on the nose, "He can hold the rope in his mouth while we climb down!"

"Great idea, Yug!" Jou grinned.

Honda pulled out the rope and handed it to the turtle, who took it in its mouth.

"Hold on tight, okay?" Yugi whispered to the turtle, who nodded.  "I'll go fi…"

Yami walked over to the edge, "I'm going first.  Seto, can you bring up the rear?"

Seto nodded.

Yami grabbed onto the rope and started down, then shouted, "Hey, Bakura!  Can you see the rope end!?"

"…yes…"

Yami nodded and soon disappeared into the darkness.  

The first thing Yami noticed was that it was considerably cooler, and getting colder as he went down.  The strange thing was that he could hear the rush of water as he went even farther.  Now, all he could see was darkness, and wondered how he knew he had a grip on the rope.  He continued to slowly make his way down, hand over hand, until he saw the outline of someone resting up against the wall down below.  The ceiling was low…only Yugi would probably be able to walk it without having to duck.  Yami landed, and noticed that it wasn't dusty or dirty, and that it was made of some stones.  There was no light, however, in the passage itself.  But he could still hear the rush of water from somewhere nearby.

"Bakura?" Yami questioned the figure.

"Yami?" Ryou asked weakly, opening up an eye, "How did…?"

"Nevermind," Yami shook his head, "Are you alright?"

"My leg hurts…real bad.  I feel a bit bruised, but other then that, I'm alright."

"You're lucky to be alive," Yami breathed out, "Damn…Seto's the doctor."  He could hear the pain in Ryou's voice being closer down to him, and occasionally he heard Ryou take in a swift breath of pain.

"I'm down!" Yami shouted back up, "The next person had better bring a light, because there is none down here!"

"Is Ryou okay?" came the concerned voices of Anzu and Yugi.

"I'm not sure on that until I can actually see more then an outline of him!" Yami shouted back up, "Change the plan!  Have Honda bring up the rear, and get Seto and the first aid kit down here now!  And a flashlight or something!"

"Okay!" Came Yugi's voice.

Yami sighed and sat next to Ryou, "Rough day?"

Ryou chuckled, which turned into a cough, "Getting there."

Soon, they could see a faint light, and heard it as someone else came down.  They soon saw Seto, who landed on the ground with what looked like a flashlight taped to a helmet on his head and a backpack on his back, presumably filled with the first aid equipment.

Yami raised an eyebrow at the device on his head, "You starting a 'failed-fashions' pageant or something, Seto?"

Ryou chuckled.

Seto shook his head, "Very funny.  It was the only thing we could come up with on such short notice.  Yugi had a flashlight packed, and Honda had a helmet.  It was the best thing we could do."

Ryou shook his head.  "Duct tape?"

"Yup," Seto grinned, "The universe would fall apart without it."

Yami snorted, trying to hold back his laughter and Ryou laughed out loud.

"Yugi's coming down next," Seto indicated, "But we're running out of room here.  I'd say that Honda should wait with Jou and Anzu in the car.  There isn't enough room for our entire group here."

Yami nodded and shouted up that message as Seto got to work on Ryou.

Seto shook his head and looked through his bag.

"Well?" Ryou gulped.

"You're ankle may be broken, but you'll live," Seto smiled, then pulled out a splint and bandages, "This will help for now."  He started to pull the splint on.

Ryou gave a shout of pain and squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his hands into fists tightly.

There was a soft 'thump' as Yugi joined them.

"Are you alright?" Yugi noticed Ryou's pale face.

"He'll be fine," Seto answered.

Ryou opened his eyes weakly and nodded, then grimaced in pain as Seto continued to wrap it.

"Jiichan's coming down," Yugi stated, "The others already went back to the car to wait."

Yami nodded, "Good."

"You okay, Ryou?" Yugi asked in concern when he saw pain cross his friend's features again.

Ryou nodded, breathing hard, "I'll be fine."  He noticed Yugi's breathing was a bit strained, and asked about it.

"Keeping up the energy for the turtle," Yugi smiled, "It has to be there for us to get out, and I can't throw the card that far."

"Then we'd better make it quick," Sugoroku stated, dropping down to the ground, "I don't want you to use all your energy here, Yugi."

Yugi nodded.

"What about Ryou?" Seto pointed.

Ryou tried to get up, but failed, gray faced and sweating.  "I think…I hit my head, too…"

"Easy," Seto gave him some water, "Here."

Ryou accepted it gratefully, and drank from it.

"I'll stay here with him," Seto stated, fishing for the Millennium Eye and handing it to Sugoroku, "Here.  I don't know what 'mysterious man' you're talking about, but I'd rather this be with you guys then with me for now."

"Are you sure?" Sugoroku asked.

Seto nodded.

Sugoroku accepted the item.  "I would like to say that we shouldn't be long, but I haven't seen this man in ages, and he may want to test us, first."

"Test us?" Yugi blinked nervously.

"Let's try not to take long," Yami stated, "Yugi's holding up the turtle fine now, but in ten minutes, I'd rather not push my luck.  And if the turtle vanishes, we can't get out of here."

Yugi's eyes went wide, then he bowed his head, "I should have stayed up top…"

"No, Yugi," Sugoroku shook his head, "You especially need to be here."

Yugi wiped his eyes and nodded.  He started for the door, "Then let's go."

The two nodded and followed.

Ryou and Seto watched them go until the door closed behind them.

It was quiet for a while.

"Seto…can you tell me what they did to you in that prison cell?" Ryou asked quietly.

Seto shook his head.

"Come on…it's the least you could do," Ryou shook his head, wincing slightly from the movement, "Who was the one who would help you fall back asleep when you woke up from the nightmares?"

Seto sighed, "Fine.  But it's not going to be easy, so bear with me."

"I have all day," Ryou joked, indicating his ankle.

Seto gave him a glare, and Ryou obediently shut up.

*          *          *

The door closed behind them, and they had to shield their eyes from the sudden brightness, then they all gasped.

"This is…unreal!" Yugi blinked, looking around in awe.

"I've heard of an oasis in a desert…but an oasis in a cave?" Yami blinked.

Sugoroku observed quietly, but with fascination.

There were small plants around the area, and in the middle was a large body of water.  On the edges was some sand and dirt that had gotten in.  There was a waterfall of water that came from seemingly the wall and emptied into the clear, fresh water occasionally.

"That explains the rushing water I heard coming down," Yami muttered.

"It's like a real, live biosphere!" Yugi gaped.

"Biosphere?" Yami looked down at the younger boy, "What's that?"

"It's like…a self-contained environment," Yugi tried to explain, "Like growing a bunch of small plants in a plastic container with holes poked in it and water inside.  Like a different kind of civilization contained within walls, different to the rest of the environment around it."

Yami frowned, but nodded, "Well, that sure sounds like this."

"Well…shall we go in?" Sugoroku indicated.

"We can't very well go back," Yami indicated where the door was, and they found that it looked just like the rest of the wall now, "Be damned if I knew a way to get that open again without busting it down."

"No moving back," Yugi stated, "Let's go."

They started in, when Yami put a restraining hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Before Yugi could question it, a horrible, ear-splitting howl escaped from somewhere in the foliage.

"I don't like the sound of that…," Sugoroku whispered.

Suddenly, a giant blur streaked out of the area towards them.

"Down!" Yami commanded, and put up a quick barrier as Yugi and Sugoroku dropped to the ground and covered their heads.  

Both Yami and the creature went flying in opposite directions.  Yami winced and sat up as the creature looked up as well.

"It's a Frenzied Panda," Sugoroku identified the beast.

The Panda growled at them and looked about ready to charge again.

"We should find the exit quickly," Yami whispered, "I don't want to know what else lurks around in here.  As in landed, I saw something scurry away.  I think it was a Grave Rat."

"Great," Sugoroku shook his head.

The Panda lumbered over, then started to charge.

"Winged Dragon!" Yugi shouted, throwing out the first card that came to mind.  It glowed, and the dragon came out and took the Panda down with a blast of fire.

The Panda roared and ran back, jumping in the water and staying there, its head poking from above the surface, watching them as the smell of singed hair came to them.

The Winged Dragon went back to being a card after Yugi thanked it.

"Good call," Sugoroku complimented his grandson.

"Thanks," Yugi panted.

"You alright?" Yami asked in concern.

"I still have to keep up with that turtle," Yugi reminded him, "I can't do high level summons."

"Then let's keep on moving before anything else attacks us," Yami nodded.

"I don't think they're attacking us," Sugoroku frowned, "I think they're just defending their territory.  Even as we speak, I know that we are being watched by many different monsters."

"Are they all related to Duel Monsters?" Yami asked.

Sugoroku nodded, "Yes.  Which means that the man I told you about is most likely here."

"Is that a good thing…or a bad thing?" Yami asked.

Sugoroku shook his head, "Honestly, I don't know."

"Come on!" Yugi called from an opening in the 'jungle' area, "I found a way through the vegetation!  We can take this route!"

The two nodded and hurried over, a bit surprised to see small mammal monsters running by Yugi without doing anything.  In fact, they had no more problems as they moved through the jungle.

*          *          *

"Besides usual torture methods," Seto closed his eyes, "Like whipping, they prodded me with all sorts of strange devices.  Things that shocked me, paralyzed me, injured me, and even made me scream."

Ryou's eyes were wide.  Seto Kaiba did not seem like the kind of boy to scream.

"They did worse," Seto shook his head, "Especially after I cussed out their guard when Jou got sick.  Between them finally getting him something to drink and you and Yugi coming, I got 'rewarded' for my behavior towards them.  They took me out and, at first, just did the normal routine.  A little bit of burning, some whipping, even beatings.  I could barely move after they were done."

Ryou listened, and put a hand on Seto's shoulder when he saw a tear make its way down the boy's face.  "You don't have to…"

"They did something much worse then that," Seto whispered, "Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.  And it's not like they had their monster flunkies do their dirty work for them.  They were humans, Ryou.  Living, breathing people.  Human beings the same as any other."

Ryou's eyes widened in shock.  That, he didn't expect to hear.  He had figured that the monsters did the torture and 'dirty work'.

As if reading his mind, Seto shook his head, "No.  It was humans who did all the tortures.  And do you know what, Ryou?  They enjoyed it.  Those sick sons of bitches _enjoyed_ it!  Then enjoyed seeing my pain…my friend's pain…Yugi's grandpa's pain.  They wanted more of it!"  Seto's voice cracked and he broke off.

Ryou gently squeezed Seto's shoulder in a hope to calm the agitated boy down.

Seto nodded in thanks but made no move to wipe the tears away that were streaming down his face.

Ryou waited, not saying anything.

"I don't know how I can face Mokuba again after what they've done," Seto whispered.

"But…"

"The scars will go away," Seto sighed, "I still have some of the marks from when they burned me or cut me up a bit.  But they're fading.  Most of them will be gone, and the others will be scars.  But that's just on the outside, Ryou."

Ryou suddenly realized it, "You took Jou and Sugoroku-san's beatings for them, didn't you?"

Seto was quiet, "I tried to.  I took most of it.  As much as I could get away with taking.  I didn't want to see them hurt, Ryou.  Jou's younger then me by two years, and Yugi's grandfather is an old man.  He may be in for adventures and archeological digs, but he can't take the kind of abuse he was getting…"

"So you thought that, by taking their beatings for them, you were doing everyone some sort of credit?" Ryou sharply asked.

Seto blinked.

Ryou softened up again, "It was very noble, Seto.  But you could have been killed."

Seto smiled slightly, but it was self-mocking, "Thanks for the concern.  It's funny.  I had no friends until the day that Yugi and Yami showed up at my door after having rescued Mokuba from some thugs."

"Friends are important," Ryou whispered, "I really didn't have many, either.  I don't think Yugi did, to my understanding."

Seto nodded, "And Jou was about as misunderstood as they came.  Everyone feared him because he was a 'tough kid'.  But what they did to me, Ryou…I don't know how I can ever tell anyone…"

"That's what we're here for, Seto," Ryou reminded him, "We're all friends now.  We'll listen to one another.  No matter how far away we actually live from one another."

Seto still hesitated, a tear running down his face.

"Do you think that we'd think any less of you after what you tell me?  Or if you decide to tell the others, that they would?  Seto, we're not like that.  Other people can be that way, but not us.  It wasn't your fault, whatever happened down there.  And we're not going to turn you away.  So tell me…what happened?"  Ryou spoke.

Seto looked at the ground, then choked on tears and whispered something.

"What?" Ryou blinked.  What he heard next made his blood run cold.

"They took away my innocence."

*          *          *

"Finally…through…that maze…," Yami panted as they stood at the door at the other side of the room.

Sugoroku wiped at sweat on his forehead, then turned to his grandson, "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," Yugi smiled, "But okay."

"Let's move on before that turns into you coughing up blood," Yami stated, going up to the door.

Yugi took a deep breath.  In reality, he was exhausted.  He did a good job of hiding his shaking from the two, but it was only a matter of time until they saw.  Sure, he was getting stronger, but he had been holding up the turtle for well over half an hour now.  Longer then he'd ever had to hold up a monster.  _I wonder that, if the monsters were able to get some of their own power back, if they could roam around on their own.  And what sealed them into the card in the first place?_  He was so engrossed with his own thoughts that he didn't hear his name being called until the hand came down gently on his shoulder, startling him.

"Easy, Yugi," Sugoroku smiled, "It's just me.  What were you thinking about?"

"Jiichan…why were the monsters sealed into cards?" Yugi asked.

Yami blinked.  "Come to think of it…that's a good question."

"I honestly don't know," Sugoroku shook his head, "It didn't happen until I was already on Earth.  My guess is that Gaia lost its power somehow."

"So, then, if we give Gaia back its power, things will be back to normal, right?" Yugi smiled hopefully.

"If you call this 'normal'," Yami muttered, then nodded, "I hope so."  He walked over to the door and was about to try to open it, when Sugoroku stopped him.

"Wait, Yami!" Sugoroku called, "Something isn't right…you shouldn't touch that door."

Yami drew back, the third eye on his forehead glowing, "You're right…it's rigged."

"Rigged?" Yugi blinked.

"It has a trap on it," Yami restated, "Because I use darkness as my power, I can not open or even touch the door without fatal consequences."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami, frightened that if his grandfather hadn't stopped him, Yami could be dead now.

"It's alright, aibou," Yami softened up, rubbing his back, "Thank your grandfather."

"Arigatou, jiichan," Yugi wiped his eyes.

Sugoroku nodded, "Well, it's up to you to open the doors."

Yugi inspected them, "But…there's no handle.  And what happens if…?"

"Nothing will happen to you," Yami stated.  He let go of Yugi's hand, "Go on."

Yugi looked uncertain.

"I know you're afraid," Sugoroku stated, "But you can do it, Yugi.  I don't have enough power left in me for those door to read my power and open up."

Yugi gulped, then took a deep breath and nodded.  He put his hand to the door.  Instantly, the door started to glow white, and rumbled, then slid in opposite directions at the middle, revealing another passageway leading to another wooden door.

"I did it!" Yugi beamed at the other two.

They smiled and nodded.

Yami then groaned when he looked at the door, "There's MORE!?  What kind of nut job was this friend of yours?"

Suddenly, a new voice broke into the three.  It was deep, yet quiet.  Mysterious and enticing at the same time.  One giant enigma, like the white-clothed figure in front of them with dark skin, standing in front of the door.

"This 'nut job' has a name," the mysterious man stepped forward, and peered at them through the cloak.  With a wave of his hand, the torches on the walls lit.

Yugi jumped a bit at the open display of magic, and he grabbed Yami's hand while Sugoroku took a protective step closer to the man to put himself somewhat between the man and Yugi.

"You have aged, Motou-san," the man addressed Sugoroku, "I see Earth has taken its toll on you.  It has on me, as well.  You used to be strong with magic…yet it was not you who opened the doors.  Who got in.  What happened to your magic, Motou-san?"

"I'm afraid it's all but lost," Sugoroku shook his head.

Yugi noticed that the man was holding something, but he couldn't identify what it was.

Yami seemed to notice it, too, but said nothing, knowing that this was no place for him to start talking.

"I see you are telling the truth," the man nodded.

Yugi gripped Yami's hand a bit tighter, a sign that he was afraid.  Yet, he didn't want to truly show it to this strange man and whatever device he was holding.  Yugi finally found the nerve to speak when nobody else did.

"Wh-who are you?" Yugi tried to sound as brave as he could, but it came out as a scared tone.

"My name…is Shadi.  I am the keeper of the remaining Millennium Items, which you seek, don't you?"

"I think so," Yugi blinked, "Jiichan…?"

"Yes, Shadi.  We do," Sugoroku stated.

"How can you tell this man what we're doing?" Yami whispered to Sugoroku, "What if he's with whoever is against us?"

"That device in his hands," Sugoroku whispered in a tone so low that Yugi and Yami had to strain to hear it.  "It's called the Millennium Scale.  It is an item of justice, and can tell if what a person says is true or if it is false.  If you get too many false answers, then your soul's fate is up to the user."

Yugi gulped.

"Correct," Shadi stated, surprising them, "Are you surprised that I overheard?  Motou-san, you really have forgotten much, haven't you?  Magic, my friend.  The forbidden power because of which I exiled myself from Gaia long before you became the head of the council.  I'm surprised you've forgotten me, old friend.  We were really close…"

Sugoroku didn't reply to that.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand and stepped forward, spreading out his arms protectively in front of his grandfather as if to shield him from the scolding words, "It's been a while…he shouldn't b-be blamed if h-he forgot a few things…"

Shadi focused on Yugi as if he just noticed him.  "What a peculiar boy you are…you were the one who opened the door, weren't you?"

Yugi gulped.  Then, remembering what he was told about telling the truth, he nodded.

"Leave the boy alone, Shadi," Sugoroku warned.

"Or you'll what, Motou-san?  You have no more powers.  If you people want the Millennium Items that I so guard with my very life, then you will have to prove it to me that you have a worthy cause and that you are worthy of receiving the items," Shadi spoke in a quiet, yet warning, tone of voice.

Sugoroku stepped back, bowing his head.

"Now wait just a damn minute," Yami couldn't listen anymore, "Yugi's grandfather may not have enough power to do anything, but I do.  I won't let you harm him."

Shadi blinked, looking slightly shocked at the words, "You…use the power of darkness.  Yet you stand up and are allied with the power of light…"

"It has nothing to do with allies!" Yami growled, "Yugi is like a little brother to me!  He's the closest thing to a family I have!  Him and his friends!  I love him, and I would go through hell and come back before I let anything happen to him if I can help it!"

"Yami…," Yugi smiled a bit.

Shadi was quiet for a moment, then nodded, "I see.  What is your name?"

"Yami."

"That it is," Shadi nodded, then frowned, "Yet it is not."

"What?!" Yami exclaimed.  It was then when it hit him.  _I've thought my name to be 'Yami' since I was sealed into the puzzle.  Since Yugi first unlocked it.  That was all I knew of my name.  But could it be that 'Yami' is not my real name, but just one given to me by the puzzle because I am like the 'dark' side of Yugi?  The side that uses darkness powers instead of holy powers?_

"Yami?  Daijoubu?" Yugi whimpered, taking his brother's hand.  "Yami…?"

Yami's eyes were wide, and instead of the usual crimson, they seemed to be more of a crimson mixed with tints of violet.  "Is…I don't remember.  I don't remember what my name was.  I remember everything of the past…events, people, places…monsters…but I can't remember my name.  Why?"  He fell to his knees and put a hand to his head.

"Yami?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Who?  I don't know who I am anymore," Yami whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Yami…," Yugi whispered, tears of his own flowing down his cheeks.  He turned angrily to Shadi, "What did you do?!"

"Merely told the truth," Shadi shrugged.

"He doesn't deserve the pain!" Yugi shouted, enraged, "He doesn't deserve to suffer!  Can't you just tell him?!  Tell him!"

"I do not know," Shadi shrugged, his voice not breaking its monotone, "Only the one of Shadows knows this."

Sugoroku looked up from where he was comforting Yami, "The 'one of Shadows'?"

Yugi's eyes widened, "Could he mean Isis?"

Shadi blinked, "Either you are very perceptive, or you are just a good guesser.  What is your name?"

"My name is…," Yugi paused.  What should he say?  He grew up with and used the name 'Yugi' and the last name given to him by Shike and Takada.  But now he found out that his name was Tenko Motou.  _What should I say…?_  He glanced at his grandfather, who only nodded.  

"Trust what's in your heart, Yugi," Sugoroku stated.

Yugi nodded, "My name…my name is Tenko Motou.  But my adoptive name is Yugi."

Shadi looked down at the scale in his hands and nodded in approval, "So it is.  By which name do you go by?"

"Yugi."

"I see," Shadi nodded, then glanced at Sugoroku, "This is Tenko?  I wish to speak with him alone."

"Wait a minute…," Sugoroku started.

"I promise I will not harm him," Shadi held up the scale, "It can tell if I am lying as well.  As you can see, it's still balanced.  I lie to you not.  Yugi, come with me through this door.  I wish to speak with you."

Yugi glanced at Yami, who was still oblivious to everything, then at his grandfather.

"Go ahead, Yugi," Sugoroku nodded, "If he says he won't hurt you and the Millennium Scale is still balanced, then he won't hurt you."

Yugi gave his grandfather a hug, which Sugoroku returned.

"There, now," Sugoroku whispered, "It'll be alright…"

"Will you take care of Yami?" Yugi asked, wiping his eyes and breaking out of the hug a bit, looking Sugoroku in the eyes.

Sugoroku smiled, "I promise it."

Yugi nodded, then stood up, "I'm ready."

He followed Shadi past the door, and the wooden thing closed behind the two.

*          *          *

Ryou shook his head, "It's alright, Seto."  He didn't know how long the older boy had been silently crying, but Ryou couldn't stand to see anyone in so much pain.  He reached over and hugged Seto, surprising the older boy but just made sure to stay close.  Ryou shivered a bit from the cold and pain of his injuries.  The pain killer was starting to wear off.  

"You okay?" Seto asked.

"I should be asking you that," Ryou responded.

Seto chuckled, wiping tears away, "True, that."

Ryou pulled away, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?"

"I got you to laugh."

Seto blinked, then shook his head, a smile on his face, "You remind me of Yugi.  The slightest things made him happy.  Hell, when I first met him, even though I didn't understand why at the time, just the sight of a real bed made him run around the room and examine everything.  He asked if it was real so many times I told him to shut up."

Ryou chuckled slightly, then winced.

"Pain killer wearing off?" Seto asked, "Here, let me see your ankle."

Ryou moved it so Seto could examine it again, "Are you alright now, Seto?"

Seto nodded slowly, "Yea…for some reason, I feel better telling someone.  I suppose it will be easier when I tell the others.  I still don't know how I'll tell Mokuba…"

"You don't have to," Ryou shook his head.

"He's my brother…he deserves to know…," Seto whispered.

"There are some things that are best left untold until he gets older," Ryou shook his head and spoke again, "If you want to protect him, then don't tell him.  He won't know either way.  I'll keep my mouth shut about it unless you give me permission to talk about it.  And I'm sure the others are the same way."

Seto nodded, pulling on a new splint to Ryou's ankle, "You're right…"

Ryou winced again.

"You in pain?" Seto asked.

"A little," Ryou admitted, "But it's alright."  He shivered from the cold.  Unlike Seto, he couldn't move around to keep warm.

Seto found the emergency blanket in the bag and unfolded it, then draped it around Ryou.

"Thanks," Ryou said sleepily.

Seto shook his head, "Don't worry about it."

Ryou nodded, and they continued their wait for the others.

*          *          *

Sugoroku steadied the teen in his arms, "Y…I mean…pull yourself together.  We'll find out what your name really is.  When we free Isis."

Yami blinked on tears, letting a few slip down his cheeks.  Before, when he helped Yugi when the boy went through his 'who am I' phase, he just tried to help…he didn't really relate to it.  Now he understood just how deep and profound the pain was.  He was practically in shock.  He didn't hear anybody, nor see anything.  He didn't know where he was or what he was doing.  The only thing he could think about was trying to figure out what his name was.

"Yugi went on ahead," Sugoroku whispered, "He'll be alright, though.  Please, don't beat yourself up for something beyond your control.  You helped to seal the powers of dark chaos, getting yourself sealed as well.  Maybe one of the repercussions was also the loss of your name until otherwise found."

Yami looked up, hearing Sugoroku for the first time.  "Repercussions…?"

"You must be strong," Sugoroku whispered, "Yugi needs you.  He needs an older brother to talk to, to rely on.  Please.  Just bear with being called 'Yami' for a while.  We will get to Gaia.  Yugi won't give up on that.  You mustn't, either."

Yami blinked and looked at the man, then nodded, "You're right…you're right.  Yugi didn't give up.  At times, even when I thought he might or when they got really bad, he kept on fighting."

"Do you know what Yugi is fighting for?" Sugoroku asked in the same, quiet tone.

"The same thing everyone does.  For what they believe in," Yami responded.

Sugoroku nodded, "Do you know who Yugi believes in?  His friends, and his family.  And, slowly but surely, he is learning to believe in himself.  You can do it, too.  He isn't sure quite who he is yet, and neither are you.  You have even more in common now.  Look at it from all angles, not just one."

Yami blinked, and suddenly realized how this old man got to be the leader of a council.  _He is wise beyond his years, much like Yugi is.  Sensitive yet strong and brave.  He understands the entire picture, and looks at things from all angles.  If only there were more people like that in this world…_

*          *          *

Yugi followed the other man until they got to an office.  Shadi signaled him to sit in one of the chairs, so Yugi did so.  Shadi sat across from him.

Yugi looked up, a bit nervous.  But with his family right outside, he wasn't as afraid as he would normally be.

"You know what will happen if your answer is not truthful," Shadi walked over to the desk and sat down, placing the scale down as he did so and picking up another object that looked sort of like…

"The symbol on Reborn the Monster?" Yugi blinked.

"Close," Shadi grinned, "I'm sure that's where the card got its symbol from, though it has nothing to do with what this object does.  The symbol itself is called the Ankh.  This is also a Millennium Item."

"What does it do?" Yugi asked, shifting nervously in the too-large chair.

"You will soon find out," Shadi replied, looking at Yugi again, but this time, through the Ankh.  He blinked, then put it down, "I see…very well.  I will hear you out."

Yugi had felt somewhat tingly when the Millennium Ankh was pointed at him, but didn't know what just happened.

As if he heard, Shadi answered, "It reads into someone's personality.  In other words, I can see your true character."

Yugi blinked, not really understanding.

"It helps me to decide what kind of person sits before me," Shadi placed the Millennium Ankh back on his desk amongst other ancient artifacts.  "I used to be a judge.  A powerful one, back on Gaia.  But as my magic became too strong for me to handle it, I fled, fearing that I would judge someone unfairly.  Then, I was asked to hold onto these Millennium Items.  I believe they were given to me for a reason.  To return to Gaia.  But as you know, the portal is sealed."

Yugi nodded.

Shadi picked up the scale again.

"But if you know it's sealed, wouldn't you know what we want?" Yugi frowned.

"Facts are much different then motives," Shadi responded.

Yugi blinked.

"You want to go to Gaia, is that correct?" Shadi sat in the chair at the desk, getting right down to business.

Yugi frowned, then nodded, "Yes."  He could feel his energy drain a bit more as he kept the turtle out of the card.

"Then tell me…what is it you seek?" Shadi asked.

Yugi opened his mouth, only to pause at it.  He closed his mouth and frowned.  _What are we after?  This started out as a simple 'rescue jiichan' mission.  Everything's been happening so fast, I haven't had time to actually think about what it is I really want.  I guess…I want to know who I am…I don't know why jiichan and Yami want to go to Gaia.  Yami probably wants to find out who he is.  But we need __Isis__ for that.  Yet, everyone else seems to want to go.  Maybe it's just adventure…_

"Although I am normally patient," Shadi looked up, "I can sense that you don't have as much time as you are taking."

Yugi nodded, "You know, then?"

Shadi nodded, "About your turtle outside?  I'm well aware of what goes on inside and out."

"Then…can you heal my friend's injuries?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Unfortunately," Shadi shook his head, "I was not one who specialized in healing.  However, I think that you can do that."

"Me?!" Yugi squeaked.

"Yes," Shadi nodded, "If you are truly a Holy Spellcaster, as the legends say."

Yugi groaned, "The prophecy…?"

"How did you hear of it?" Shadi frowned, his eyes narrowing, "You, from my understanding, have been living on Earth for nine out of your ten years."

"Wow, you could tell that by your magic?" Yugi blinked.

"That, the Millennium Items, and Motou-san," Shadi nodded, "But how did you hear of the prophecy?"

"I don't know," Yugi shook his head, "I…I just remember it from somewhere.  I was really little.  And there were people talking, and someone talked about a darkness threatening the worlds.  I don't remember much of where I was or what the place was."

Shadi nodded, a glance at the scale telling him that it was the truth, "I see.  Now, I repeat my earlier question.  Why do you wish to go to Gaia?"

"I guess…," Yugi looked down, then up, "I want to know exactly who I am.  How I got my powers.  I want to see the place where I was born, and where my grandpa lived his whole life except for the time spent on Earth.  I also want to find out…what happened to Gaia, and why it lost its power so much that the monsters had to become cards and rely on outside powers to be summoned.  And…I also…want to know if my real parents are still alive.  I want to meet them."  Yugi quickly wiped his eyes with his arm, afraid of what Shadi's reaction would be.

Shadi, satisfied with the answer, nodded, "There is no shame in loving your family.  Even a family you have never met.  You can feel their emotions through your memories of them, can't you?  Their love and joy.  You know you love them, and they love you."

Yugi nodded, "I can…I can feel it…"

Shadi nodded, "Why do you want the Millennium Items?  You know that, if I were to give away the Millennium Ankh and the Millennium Scale that I would be unable to use my magic through them to see if a person is really telling the truth?"

"I know," Yugi nodded, "But, according to jiichan, we need them to open up a portal to Gaia.  Without them, we can't go."  A sudden thought hit him, "But…if they were created to seal Gaia, then why are they called 'millennium' items…?"

"They were created to seal off Gaia long ago," Shadi responded, "Millennia's ago.  Your grandfather and I weren't even around when they were created.  Their purpose was to aid the people in their magical abilities.  But some became too powerful, and abused the items and the monsters with their powers by either taking it out on other people or even the monsters.  There was a clash of powers, then.  Some tried to stop them.  Others fought against them."

"Like Yami," Yugi's eyes went wide, "Yami said that he tried to stop them."

Shadi inclined his head, "I heard your friend was fighting on your side despite the fact that he has the powers of darkness.  Can he really help you?"

"He saved my life," Yugi whispered, "More then once."

Shadi didn't have to glance at the scale to know that the boy was telling the truth.  Just the emotion-filled sound of Yugi's voice and the gratefulness in his eyes were enough.

Silence filled the room.  The scale hadn't once tipped in favor of falseness, and Shadi was considering that.

Yugi fidgeted uncertainly and nervously, afraid of the final verdict.

After a while, Shadi spoke, "Very well, then.  I agree to hand over the Millennium Items I own to you."

Yugi blew out a breath in relief, then smiled brightly, "Thank you."

Shadi nodded and handed over the Ankh, then the scale in a bag that fit each one.

Yugi accepted them carefully.

"One more thing," Shadi warned, "I sensed the presence of Millennium Items with you.  What ones do you already have?"

"The Eye, the Puzzle, and the Ring," Yugi counted on his fingers, "We're hoping to get the Pendant when we help save Isis from some strange chaos group."

Shadi sat back in his chair, a thoughtful look crossing his features.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi blinked.

"I know of all the Millennium Items, and what they do," Shadi spoke after a while, "And I must say, I am a bit alarmed that the most powerful of them is not in your possession, nor Isis's."

Yugi started, "The most…powerful?"  What threw him off was the eerily calm tone Shadi was speaking in.

"Yes," Shadi nodded, "You see, when used with holy or dark magic, a Millennium Item has a special power.  The Millennium Ring can remove souls from the bodies of their holders.  To counter it, the Millennium Puzzle that you wear can put them back.  The Millennium Eye can read a person's mind.  The Millennium Scale tells whether or not the person is telling the truth, and the Millennium Ankh judges someone's personality.  The Millennium Pendant is powerful, and can see into the future that can only be altered by another Millennium Item."

Yugi's mouth was dropped open, and he finally found his voice, "A…and that isn't powerful…?!"

"No, they are very powerful when somebody with holy or dark powers uses them in any way," Shadi corrected.

"Then what about…?" Yugi frowned.

"The most powerful one is the Millennium Rod," Shadi shook his head grimly, "It was cast onto Earth long ago after an evil soul was sealed inside of it in hopes that it would never be found.  But the council then never anticipated the prospect of some from Gaia being banished."

"So…this seventh item was basically forgotten when they were banished?" Yugi questioned.

Shadi was silently shocked at the boy's perceptiveness, but nodded, "Yes, Yugi.  That's exactly right.  The leaders of the council forgot that they had sealed away this item.  Or, if they did remember, I suppose they thought that they hid it so well that it would never be found."

Yugi nodded, then felt a cough well up in his chest.  He pushed the urge down, knowing that his energy was waning.

"Well," Shadi stood up, "Enough talk.  My main purpose of telling you this is to warn you of the Rod's power.  It can control minds.  Non-magic users can easily be manipulated if a magic user is in possession of it.  Do not take its power lightly."

Yugi gulped and nodded, "But…not all my friends can use magic…what can I do?"

"That," Shadi shook his head, "Is something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

Yugi was about to ask for more help, then realized that the mysterious man had already helped him in many ways.  He stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your help, Shadi-san."

Shadi smiled slightly and nodded, the smile already off his face as he went for the door, opening it, "Come.  Your family and friends are waiting, and I can feel your decrease in energy."

Yugi nodded, and walked through the door.

*          *          *

Yami embraced the boy as soon as he came through the door after Yugi briefly showed the items to them.

Shadi talked to Sugoroku in low tones for a few minutes as Yami apologized to Yugi for not helping.

Yugi shook his head, "It's alright…"

"Let's get out of here," Yami stated, noticing that Yugi was shaking.  //Your power is going.//

/I know…/  

Yami gripped Yugi's hand, "Hey, Jiisan!" 

Yugi was a bit surprised to hear Yami call his grandpa 'grandfather' as well.

Yami didn't even realize he was doing it.  It just felt…natural.

"We should go!" Yami called.

Sugoroku nodded, then thanked Shadi once more.  They all walked back through a secret passage that bypassed the jungle oasis.

*          *          *

Seto and Ryou were surprised, to put it mildly, when the wall near them slid open and Yugi, Yami, and Sugoroku stepped through.  The wall closed after them.

"You guys okay?" Seto stood up, going over to them.  

"We're fine," Sugoroku stated, "And we got the items.  I, and hopefully Yugi, will explain when we get up.  Right now, we have to get out so Yugi can get the turtle back.  His energy is all but spent."

Seto glanced at the younger boy, who swayed a bit on his feet.  "Right.  I'll climb up first with Ryou.  I have some extra rope in the emergency kit.  We talked about it for a while.  I'll carry him on my back."

"Can you do that?" Yami asked, "Do you want help?"

"I can do it," Seto shook his head, "I'm stronger then I look, you know."

"Okay…just be careful," Yami nodded.

"I think that the rest of us should go first," Sugoroku stated, "So we can see our way up."

Seto blinked at the dying flashlight, then grinned and nodded, "Forgot about that.  Go ahead."

Sugoroku started up, surprising them when he climbed up the wall without as much difficulty as any other old man would have.

"Go," Yami told Yugi, "Can you climb it with how you're feeling?"

Yugi nodded and shakily took hold of the rope, letting a wave of dizziness pass him.  He found that there were some small footholds, and that's what his grandfather had used to get up.  Slowly, he started up as well, struggling to get to the top.  About halfway up, he could feel the tug as Yami started up, but he couldn't go any farther.  He felt weakened.

//What's wrong?//

/…I can't…/

//Yes you can.  You're almost there.  I'm right behind you.  Come on.//

Yugi gritted his teeth and continued to pull himself up.  When he reached the top, two pairs of hands helped him out, and he realized that Jou and Honda were standing by.  The two pulled him out as Sugoroku helped Yami out.

Yugi sunk to the sand, coughing a bit.  Blood ran down the corner of his mouth and he put a hand over his mouth and blood dripped between his fingers.  

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  //You can do it.  Just a little more.//

Yugi coughed again, breathing hard.

Sugoroku gently rubbed his grandson's back.

Soon, Honda and Jou were helping Seto and Ryou out.

"Let's get back in the car," Sugoroku indicated, "We should take Ryou to the hospital…"

The turtle disappeared after they got the rope, and Yugi weakly put it back with his deck.  

They headed back to the limo, and Ryou winced again from his ankle.  He coughed, and shivered in the heat as Sugoroku turned on the air conditioner.

"We have to hurry," Seto stated, placing a hand to Ryou's forehead, "He's developing a fever."  He put his hand down.

Yugi was slouched over on the seat, staring at the ground and suppressing a cough here and there.  Yami sat next to him and was about to say something, when Yugi got up and went to Ryou.

"I think…," Yugi whispered, "…I can help.  I don't know how…but Shadi-san said that I could heal your injury.  So I'll give it a try."  He put a hand over Ryou's bad ankle, and subconsciously, gripped his mother's pendant.  He sent a silent plea to anyone to help him find what to do, and before he knew it, his hand felt warm.  He somehow knew that he was supposed to transfer the warmth to Ryou's ankle, and did so.

The others watched, amazed.  Yugi's hand was glowing white, and it was spreading onto Ryou's ankle, enveloping it.  Soon, it died down.

Yugi groaned and coughed, then weakly slumped to the floor, catching himself before he hit.

Yami and Anzu helped him back onto the seat.

Seto had unwrapped Ryou's bandage and was shocked to see the ankle back to normal.

"Does it hurt anymore?" Seto asked the surprised boy.

Ryou shook his head in amazement, "No…it doesn't hurt at all.  Thank you, Yugi.  Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded, curling up into a fetal position on the seat, coughing a bit from the loss of energy from using the summon for over an hour and then using a healing power he didn't know he had.

Yami draped a blanket over him, and held him, letting Yugi rest his head on Yami's lap.

Yugi was asleep in seconds.

Meanwhile, Seto got Ryou a blanket, and Ryou lay back on the seat, also resting from the incident and his now-dropping fever.

"I don't know what happened just now…but I like it," Anzu whispered.

The others agreed.

"Definitely," Seto nodded.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	39. Malik

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 39

They were staying at a hotel while Ryou and Yugi rested up.  Yami went uncharacteristically quiet during some times, just thinking.  Yugi and Sugoroku knew what it was about, but nobody else did.  But when Yugi woke up, he told them everything that Shadi told him, even the warning about the Millennium Rod.

"Lemme guess," Jou spoke up from his seat on a chair, "You want Seto, me, and Anz to stay behind while you magic users go, right?  No way in hell.  I got left outta this one, and I'm not getting left out again…"

"You want to be put in danger!?" Yugi sat up in bed, tears running down his face, "I don't want anyone else to be hurt!  I don't want to have to fight you if the ones who captured Isis really do have the Millennium Rod!  Shadi-san wouldn't give me that warning if he didn't know that we'd soon have to face that person who owns it!"  More tears rolled down his face.

"Yugi…," Anzu started.

"I know you're concerned about us," Seto stated, "But we're stronger then that…"

"You don't understand," Yugi whispered, "This isn't a battle of wills.  This is magic.  Real magic, real monsters, and real summoning.  The Millennium Items respond to magical powers."

"But magical strength is determined by will," Seto protested, "We may have powers.  Ryou discovered that he can get premonitions of danger."

"We can learn magic," Jou grinned, "Cause we gots strong wills!"

"There isn't enough time!" Yugi shook his head, "I can't risk it!  I just can't!"

"And what if they find us and attack us here, huh?" Jou growled.

"We'll end up in the same place, anyway," Anzu agreed.

"They can't find you if you don't have the Millennium Items with you when you check into a different hotel," Yami crossed his arms.

"So you're on his side?" Seto indicated to Yugi.

"Would you be able to live with yourself afterwards if you were to harm any of us because you were reckless and went in there?" Yami raised an eyebrow at the three.

All three went quiet.

"It's not fair," Anzu whispered.  "I want to learn magic so I can help."

"Unfortunately," Sugoroku spoke up for the first time, "There isn't time to learn.  Another time and place, I'm sure that you three would make excellent Spellcasters.  Of course, I see Jou more as a swordsman then a Spellcaster, but that's my opinion.  Either way, for now, this battle with the Rod is one that you would best sit out."

"Alright," Seto nodded, "As long as someone stays back and teaches us how to use any innate powers we might have."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Yami looked at him, "Who the hell can we afford to leave behind!?  We're talking about people who are strong enough to capture the leader of the Shadow Realm, the one who has organized it and lived there!  That's some pretty damn strong powers!  We can't…!"

"Wait," Sugoroku shook his head, "I will stay behind with them."

"Jiichan…?" Yugi blinked.

"This argument is getting both sides nowhere," Sugoroku stated, "And besides, I have lost so much of my magic abilities that all I can do now is teach the basics to others, and hope they have the capacity to use it.  I would be useless in that fight because my powers are so weak."

"Jiichan…," Yugi whispered.  

"Stay sharp, Yugi," Sugoroku smiled, "It'll be alright."

Yugi nodded and wiped his eyes, "Okay…"

"We just were reunited," Sugoroku smiled at his grandson, "I don't think fate is so cruel that they will separate us just yet.  I trust in you and your friends, Yugi."

Yugi wiped his eyes, "Arigatou, jiichan."

Jou turned to Seto and muttered to him, "You have this bad ability to speak for all of us, ya know?  Why the hell'd you say that?"

Seto didn't respond for a bit, watching the exchange between Yugi and his grandfather.  Finally, the older Kaiba turned to Jou and replied in the same hushed tone but with a hint of sheepishness to it, "…I didn't think he'd agree."

*          *          *

With Sugoroku, Seto, Jou, and Anzu in a different hotel and all the Millennium Items among the ones going, they set off.

They purchased some camels, and went on them.  Ryou and Yugi were in the lead on the camel, following the Millennium Ring's direction.  Following them on the next camel was Yami, with Honda sitting behind him.  The Millennium Items they had were distributed among the group.  Yugi wore the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, and Ryou wore the Millennium Ring around his neck.  They were the only two in sight.  Honda wore a backpack containing some supplies, and hidden among the supplies were the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Eye.  Yami had the Millennium Ankh in his pocket.

Suddenly, the camels were pulled to a stop.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"The ring's cone…it's pointing up," Ryou glanced up, then winced, "But with the sunlight in my eyes, I can't see anything…but I can definitely feel it."

"Then we'll get a scout," Yugi pulled out a card, "Winged Dragon!"

The dragon appeared and roared.

"Can you fly up and see if anything's there?" Yugi asked it.

The dragon nodded and flapped its wings, taking to the sky.

They took shelter in a nearby oasis while they waited for the dragon to return, shielding them from the burning sun.  Soon, the dragon came back.

"See anything?" Yugi asked it.

Yes, I did.  There is some sort of castle up there, resting on the clouds.

Honda blinked, surprised to hear the dragon's voice.

"Thank you," Yugi nodded.

The air is very thin up there.  It is a far distance.  Kin'iro can fly up there.

"Who?" Honda frowned.  He exchanged puzzled glances with Yami.

"That's their nickname for Curse of Dragon," Yugi smiled, then patted the Winged Dragon on the muzzle, "They all have names, you know."

The Winged Dragon nodded, then glowed and returned to card form, going into Yugi's pocket.

"Do you know all their names?" Honda asked.

"No," Yugi shook his head, "Only a couple.  The ones I've used more often I get to talk to more."

"I'd like to hear their names.  Perhaps you can tell us on our way up," Ryou stated.

Yugi nodded, and they tied the camels to the oasis area on a long rope so they could eat and get water.

"Curse of Dragon!" Yugi shouted, summoning the dragon.

"How come you don't use their names?" Honda asked.

"Until they remember or learn everyone else's name," Yugi responded, "I don't want any confusion."

"Good idea," Yami nodded, climbing onto the dragon.  Everyone else got on as well.

"Up we go!" Yugi pointed.

The dragon took into the sky when they were all riding on it.

"Woa!" Honda held on, "Fast…!"

"What'd you expect?" Yami smirked.

"Kin'iro, we're looking for a castle high up in the sky, resting on the clouds," Yugi called over the wind to the dragon.

Kin'iro nodded, and flew up higher.

"That strange presence is getting closer," Ryou informed them.

"I just thought of something," Yami stated, "How are we going to rescue Isis?  We don't have a plan."

"How can we make a plan?" Honda sighed, "As long as we hold the Millennium Items, they know we're coming before we get there."

"Then let's get there fast!" Yugi stated.

"How are we going to navigate that huge castle?" Honda gulped as the huge, black stone castle loomed in front of them.

"The same way we've been navigating," Yami indicated, "Bakura's Millennium Ring."

They dropped onto one of the towers from above, and the Curse of Dragon became a card again, going back to Yugi.

"Let's go.  Bakura, you're leading," Yami indicated to the stairs.

Ryou nodded, and concentrated on the ring.  It started to glow, and pointed down.

"Figures," Honda grunted.

"Shh!" Yami hissed, "Let's move."

They descended the torch-lit, spiraling stairwell.

"Damn, that's a lot of stairs," Honda sighed.

"Quiet!" Yami snapped.

"Sorry," Honda shook his head.

Ryou was in the lead, with Yami following.  Yugi came next, and Honda brought up the rear.

As they finally reached the bottom, torches lit up when they stepped off.

"Either that's some magic," Honda muttered, "Or we've been expected."

"I think it's a little of both, actually," Ryou whispered back.  

They got back in order and continued going.

"I thought of something," Yugi whispered.

"What's that, aibou?" Yami glanced back at the small boy.

"If they know we're here, then they probably know that we're using a Millennium Item to find them.  If they can sense us with the Millennium Items, then we can sense them, and vice versa.  Right?" Yugi started.

"Go on," Yami prodded.

"Well, what if they removed the Millennium Pendant that Isis holds and put it somewhere else to throw us off?"  Yugi asked.

The group stopped.

"I hadn't thought of that," Ryou whispered.

"Damn…he's probably right," Yami thought, "And we'd be walking right into a trap."

"What do we do?" Honda asked.

"What else can we do?" Yami shrugged, "We try to locate Isis by magical energy."

"But there are so many dark powers here," Ryou looked around, "And we don't know what her signal looks or feels like."

"Honda…?"

"No clue," Honda shook his head.

"Dead end, there," Yami sighed, leaning against the wall.

"If we can find the prison cells, then we can find Isis," Yugi spoke up quietly.

Suddenly, Yami and Ryou, who were leaning against the wall, fell right through it.

"Yami!?  Ryou!?" Yugi shouted, going over to the wall and feeling around it, but couldn't find the weakness.  

Honda shouted their names and went over as well, trying to find how it happened.

/Yami…!?/

//I'm alright, aibou.  Bakura's alright, too.  We're in some sort of room, and……shit.//

/Yami…?  What's wrong…?/

//Nevermind.  Yugi, go on ahead.  Bakura and I will handle whatever this is and try to meet you in the dungeon.  Take Honda and go!//

/But, Yami, I don't know how…and I don't know what…/

//You can do it, aibou!  Trust me!  Trust yourself!  You can do it!  I have to go…get out of the dead end, then go to your right.  There's a set of stairs there.  Go down them, and bear left.  Head strait, and you should run right into the prisons.  Hurry!  You can---!//

Whatever Yami was going to say was suddenly cut off.

/Yami…?  Yami?!/  Yugi gulped.  It was like the connection wasn't working.

"Damn it!" Honda swore.

Yugi wiped his eyes and turned to Honda, "We have to keep on going!  Yami told me to keep on going!"

"Where…?!"

"Right, then down the stairs, then left," Yugi stated, grabbing Honda's hand, "Come on, we don't have any time to lose!  If they set a trap, then they definitely know we're here!  We can't linger in one spot!"

"But what about…?"

"They'll be fine!" Yugi stated as they rushed out of the dead end, "I trust Yami, and Ryou!"

Honda glanced back and noticed that the area in the dead end where they had been standing a moment before was not filled with sharp objects sticking out of the sides of the walls that would have impaled them.  

Honda shook his head and looked up, "I wish I was as confident as you are…"

*          *          *

Yami looked around as the link was broken.  Descending down on them from the ceiling were spikes, large ones.

Ryou sat on the ground, looking across the room in shock at the monster that stared back at them, blocking the exit.  It was in the only safe square.

"Wh…what do we do?" Ryou gulped.

Yami thought for a moment, then looked at what they had to work with.  Spiked ceiling slowly moving towards them, a small room filled with bones of those who tried to make it enclosed by bricks, and a monster standing in the only safe spot from the falling ceiling.

Yami's mind raced.  There was the Shadow Realm, but knowing who they were up against that lived there, going there would probably be a trap and put them in even more danger then they already were in.

"Yami…what kind of monster is that?" Ryou pointed.

Yami glanced up, "I'm not sure.  It won't help us, that's for sure."

Ryou gulped.

Yami blinked, then pulled out the Ankh.  _How do we know it won't help us?_  He pointed the Ankh at the monster, and was bombarded by the strangest feelings in the world.  Nothing could describe it, and he ended up taking a couple steps back.

"What's wrong?" Ryou was on his feet, shooting a tentative glance at the ceiling that was still falling down on them.

"Hey," Yami turned to the monster, "We won't hurt you.  Can you help us?"

"Are you mad…?!" Ryou glanced at him.

The monster cocked its head to the side.  

"Can you understand me?" Yami asked, a bit rushed as the spikes got closer.

That I can.  Usually, the other fools try to fight me.

Yami nodded, "I figured as much.  But you don't like to fight, do you?"

Nor do I like to kill.  But they leave me no choice when they attack me to get to the door that's behind me.

It was too easy.  Ryou glanced at Yami, seeing that as well.

"What do we have to do to get to the door?" Yami asked as the ceiling was only a couple feet from hitting them.  

Ryou made a motion with his hands, and both he and Yami got to their knees to give them more time from the deadly ceiling.

All you need to do is answer me a riddle.

"We don't have time for that!" Yami exclaimed.

It's either that, or you die anyway.

Yami growled, wishing they had some of Honda's explosives with them.

"What is the riddle?" Ryou asked.

Yami glared at him.

"We do not have a choice," Ryou shook his head, "We have nothing to fight him with, and I'm sure that these skeletons weren't all from the ceiling, and…"

"Just ask!" Yami growled, "The ceiling is getting closer!"

"C-can you tell us the riddle?" Ryou stammered.

Indeed I can.  Okay, here it is.  Ready?

They nodded, getting onto their fronts as the ceiling got even closer.

When I am open, I see you and you see me.  When I am covered, I see nothing, but you see me.  What am I?

The two were quiet for a bit.

"You're kidding!!" Yami exclaimed.  Riddles wasn't one of his strong points, and he suddenly wished that Yugi was there.  He liked puzzles and games, but riddles…that was something else.  

Kidding, I am not.

Ryou was quiet, silently repeating the question to himself and looking around.

"Do we get a clue?" Yami asked.

No.

"What the fuck?!" Yami exclaimed as the ceiling fell farther, slowly bearing down on them even though they flattened themselves on the floor.  "You can't seriously expect us to solve a riddle in that small amount of time!  We'll be dead first!!"

It is your only hope.  You solve the riddle, the ceiling nor I will harm you.  You solve the riddle, and you can leave this room of death.

"Is it a mirror?" Ryou spoke up.

That it is not.

Ryou went silent again.

Yami was fuming.

"It does us no good to be angry about it!" Ryou reminded him, "We might as well think of the answer…"

"What if he doesn't hold to his word?!" Yami hissed.

"You saw him with the Ankh.  You know as well as I do that he will," Ryou whispered back.

"…You take a lot of risks, Bakura," Yami spat, "You're braver then I thought."

"No, I just don't want to die yet," Ryou responded, "I'm not brave at all."

Yami sighed, glancing up, "Well, the spikes up there are almost on us.  We're as good as dead anyway.  What's the point?"  The third eye on his forehead began to glow, "I'm using the Shadow Realm on him.  We'll be going deeper into the trap, but at least I know that we'll still be alive for a little while…"

"No, Yami!  Wait!" Ryou put a restraining hand on Yami's arm.

"What is it, dammit!?"

"What will that accomplish?  They expect us to use the Shadow Realm!" Ryou reminded him.

Yami glanced up at the spikes, "Yea, well, I'm not sticking around here to be impaled by a bunch of spikes!  Open your eyes, Bakura!  We're stuck!"

Ryou was about to comment back, when it hit him.  He blinked, "When I am open, I see you and you see me.  When I am covered, I see nothing, but you see me……when I am open, I see…when I am covered, I do not see……"

"What are you muttering?!" Yami shouted, looking up to see the spikes only about a foot and a half above their heads.  "Bakura…!!!"

"An eye…," Ryou whispered, looking at the monster, "An eye!"

The monster nodded, then reached behind it and pulled a lever.  Good luck.

The floor opened up beneath them, and they were falling again, then landed on soft sand.

Good luck.

*          *          *

Honda held out the torch, casting the only light they had.  "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Nothing…"

They continued down the hallway after nearly falling to their deaths about three times on the trapped stairs.

"Traps all over the place, I'm telling you," Honda whispered, wiping blood from his face.

Yugi shook his head, wincing from the cut on his forehead by his temple that trickled blood a bit, and another from a cut on the back of his hand.  "We didn't have a choice."

"But now they can't follow…the stairs are destroyed," Honda indicated.

"Let's not look back," Yugi instructed, "Keep on moving forward."

Honda nodded.  He looked down at the small boy.

Suddenly, they were looking at the dungeons.  The cells were small, and some of them hosted the strangest looking creatures.

"I think we found the dungeons…," Honda gulped.

It was dimly lit, and they could barely see.  But there were eyes peering at them from around the corners.

"They need a new decorator in here…," Honda muttered, then jumped.

"What?" Yugi whispered as they continued down the hall, trying to avoid the clawed hands or paws of the creatures.

"I thought I felt something…I probably brushed against one of the cages," Honda shook his head.

Yugi nodded, when suddenly, all the torches came to life, and blazed with fire.  He and Honda spun around, looking, when a voice boomed from ahead of them.

"Welcome, Tenko Motou, to the dungeons!"

They looked up and saw a cloaked figure standing there.  It pulled back the hood, and grinned.  Blood red eyes peered back at them through tanned skin, and white hair stuck out all over the place.  It looked like he was wearing Egyptian robes underneath, but Yugi couldn't be sure.  The person didn't look any older then Yugi did, maybe even younger.

Yugi gulped, but then thought he could feel Yami and his courage.  

/Yami!/

Fueled by Yami's presence, Yugi stepped forward, "Let Isis go!"

The boy snickered, "No.  You don't have the power to stop me.  In fact…I think you will obey me!"  He pulled something out of his robes that looked like a rod with a strange colored gem at the end of it and pointed it at Yugi, "You will be my servant, and obey my command!"

Yugi felt strange.  Like prickling all over his body.  A voice in his head kept on telling him instructions.

Walk over here…walk over here, then turn around.  Walk over here…walk over here… 

Yugi shook his head, backing up a bit.  The pendant under his shirt was glowing slightly.  He wouldn't give into that voice that sounded suspiciously like the boy in front of him.

Walk over here!  Walk over here, turn around, and fight the other boy!  Fight Hiroto!  Fight him!  FIGHT HIM!!

"NO!" Yugi shouted, falling to his knees with his head in his hands.  He looked up at the boy, then stood up shakily.  His pendant stopped glowing, and the voice stopped.

The boy was staring at him strangely.  "I have never known anyone who could resist the power of the Millennium Rod.  You must be more powerful then I thought.  I think I need to test your power…and your loyalty."  He pointed the rod again, but this time, not at Yugi.

Yugi jumped when Honda walked past him like someone possessed, and knelt down in front of the boy.

"Honda…?!" Yugi started, feeling sick suddenly.  What was going on…?

Honda turned around.  He looked normal, but his eyes were blank.

Yugi took a step forward, "H-Honda…?"  

Honda moved faster then lightning, and something went flying through the air.

Yugi gasped and cried out in pain as a shuriken embedded itself into Yugi's left arm by the shoulder.  Yugi whimpered, pulling it out with some difficulty.  Blood soaked through the sleeve on his shirt, turning it red.  What wasn't absorbed by the shirt trickled down his arm.  He clutched at the wound in pain, staring at Honda.

"Hmm…looks like you've been betrayed," the boy grinned, "Your friend was never your friend.  He was your enemy from the start!"

Yugi stared, pain occasionally shooting through his arm from his shoulder.  His eyes were wide, but he shook his head.  "No……NO!"

"Believe it!" the boy shouted, pointing the rod at him.

He is your enemy…fight him!  He is not your friend!  Get up! 

Yugi shook his head, still on his knees where he had fallen when he was hit.  The pendant around his neck was glowing a bit again.  He heard someone stir in a cell nearby, and then heard a feminine voice in his mind.

[Don't listen to him.  Please.]

Yugi blinked.  _Who are you?_

[Unimportant right now.  Just don't listen to him!  Don't give in!]

Yugi nodded and shakily stood up, the voice from the other boy and the rod gone in his mind.  He glared at the boy, "I want you to let Honda and Isis go!  And stop messing with my friends!"

The boy looked shocked.  "How are you, a stupid Holy Spellcaster, able to stop my Millennium Rod…!?"

Yugi didn't reply, but merely stood his ground.  He was afraid, but his eyes shone with determination.

"Very well, then," the boy snarled, "I will have you fight your own friend, then!"  He pointed to Yugi, and Honda pulled out a sword he was carrying and started forward.

"Honda, stop!  Listen to me!  It's me…!  Yugi!" Yugi yelped as he dodged the sword, tripping and falling over backwards, slamming his head on the stone floor.  He gasped, spots dancing in front of his eyes.

[Move to you left!]

Yugi rolled to his left, and the sword barely missed him.

[Roll left again!]

Yugi did so, and again, safely avoided the sword.  Suddenly, he felt a pained call in his head from the female voice that had been guiding him.  He glanced up, backed to the wall.

Honda had momentarily stopped his advancement, and the boy seemed intent on something.

[P…please……he isn't…usually…this bad.  I b-beg…of you…please…free…him…]  

Yugi blinked, looking at the boy who had a snarl on his face.  Suddenly, he knew what to do.  "Sorry, Honda."  He pulled out a card, "Celtic Guardian!  Restrain Honda!"

The elf appeared, and grabbed Honda in a bear hug.  Honda struggled, but then seemed to give up, his eyes still lifeless and empty.

Yugi looked up at the boy, who seemed intent on torturing the person in the cell but was now staring at him.

"Give Honda back his soul!" Yugi shouted, "Or I'll do it myself!"  He had noticed that Honda had dropped his bag, and snatched up the Millennium Eye when nobody was looking.  He remembered what Shadi told him.

"The Millennium Eye can take souls away…but the Millennium Puzzle can put them back."

Yugi just hoped his plan worked.

The boy spun on him, snarling, "You won't live!"  The Rod was pointed at him again.

Yugi ignored the small voice telling him to have the Celtic Guardian kill Honda, and then realized that mind control was the only weapon this boy had.  The monsters in the cages were useless against Yugi's monsters…the boy and Yugi knew that.  It would be unnecessary battle and stupid loss on the boy's part.  Yugi's hand closed around the Millennium Eye that was sitting in his pocket.  He knew what was going on, somehow, and knew what he had to do.  His first objective, however, was restoring his friend's soul back to the body where it belonged.  There was only one problem, Yugi realized, as he resisted the voice and Honda struggled to get free from the Celtic Guardian's grip.  And that was that he had no clue how to activate the Millennium Eye.

*          *          *

"Where are we, now?" Ryou asked tentatively, looking up.

"I'd say, a room padded with moss," Yami blinked, then indicated the stairwell nearby them, "I sense dark powers being used from down there.  I'm guessing it leads strait to the dungeon."

Ryou stood up and brushed himself off, "Then…shouldn't we be off?"

Yami nodded, "Yes.  But there's one thing I want to know."  He took the lead.

"What's that?"

"How did you figure out the riddle?" Yami asked.

"If you hadn't told me to open my eyes, I wouldn't have," Ryou chuckled, "Think about it…if an eye is open, a person looking at the other can see that other person.  Likewise, the person with the eye open can see the other.  But if one of those people closed their eyes, they can no longer see the other person in the room.  However, the other person can still see them."

Yami nodded in understanding, then grinned, "I had you figured wrong, Bakura.  You're braver then I thought."

Ryou turned red, then shrugged, giving a small laugh, "It was luck, really…"

"Luck, my ass," Yami grinned.

Ryou shook his head, "How about calling me by my first name, then?"

Yami paused, then nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

/Yami!!/

Yami's eyes went wide, and he started down the stairs faster.

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Something's happening," Yami shook his head, "We have to get down there, now!"

Ryou nodded, hurrying down the steps as fast as he could.

*          *          *

Yugi took a deep breath, and pulled out the Millennium Eye.

The boy laughed, "What do you plan to do with that?  You don't know how to use it…!"

"I don't," Yugi admitted, "But…at the same time, I do."

The boy frowned.

Yugi took a deep breath, and concentrated.  A white glow surrounded him, and all screams, chatter, and commands were silenced immediately.

Yugi concentrated.  _Before, I needed to use the Polymerization and the Dark Magician to help me.  But that was because I was in the Shadow Realm, and couldn't do it on my own.  But now…I think I can…I think I can become a Holy Spellcaster with my own powers._

The pendant around his neck glowed a bit.

Yami and Ryou arrived at the base of the stairs just in time to shield their eyes from the blinding flash of light that made everyone else cover their eyes as well.

When the light died down, everyone was shocked.

Yugi stood there, still at the same height, but wearing the white robes of a magician, without the hat.  He looked up, opening his eyes and staring right at the other boy.

"I'm taking my friend's soul back," Yugi stated, his voice quiet yet booming.

Everyone was too shocked to say or do anything.

Concentrating his power through the Millennium Eye, he opened up its ability.  Transferring the power from the Rod through the Eye, then to the Puzzle, and to Honda, he saw a flicker as Honda's soul traveled along the path created for it, going back into the body.

The boy started, "N-no…it can't…it can't be…!"

Honda blinked and looked around as the Celtic Guardian went back to being a card.

Yugi held up his hand, and a staff made of wood with a circle at the end of it appeared in his hand, and he pointed it at the boy.  "Now…usually, the dark has to be separated from the light.  But here, I see that the light has to be separated from the dark.  As asked, I shall do so!"  There was another blinding light, and a stream of white/blue energy hit the boy.

The boy screamed, and suddenly, the scream was doubled as a mirror image of the boy was ripped from him, as if emerging from the evil boy like a caterpillar emerging from a cocoon.  Except this one didn't have the smug look, or the crimson eyes.  Rather, his eyes were a violet color, and he wore a regular orange T-shirt and khaki shorts with sneakers and white socks.

A voice, the same female voice that had been talking to him, shouted from the cell next to where Yugi was standing.

"Malik!"

The others blinked and looked at the area.

Still standing there was the evil boy, but next to him, getting to his feet, was the one called Malik.

"Malik!" the woman cried again.

"Isis-sama…?" Honda breathed, his eyes going wide.  He ran over to the cell, "Isis-sama, is that you in there…?"

"Help Malik!"

They turned back and saw that the evil version of Malik was getting ready to slice the boy up after beating him to death with the Rod.

Malik turned scared eyes on the evil boy.

"Stop it!" Yugi shouted, but knew that none of them could ever get there on time.  Nor could a summoned monster get there on time.

"Bakura!  Ryou, Bakura!" the woman, Isis, shouted.

Ryou turned, startled, that she would know his name.

"Concentrate on the evil one there!  Make him stop!"

"But I don't know how to…"

"Just concentrate on making him stop!  Then, Tenko, can you get Malik away from the evil one?"  Isis stated.

Yugi nodded.  He looked at Ryou, "Go for it!"

Ryou was concentrating on making the evil Malik _stop_.

Suddenly, the evil Malik couldn't move.

Yami and Honda were staring.  Ryou was surprised at his own power, but could feel the evil Malik straining against it.

"Silver Fang!" Yugi shouted, "Use your speed and get Malik out of there!  The good one!"

The giant, silver wolf appeared, and leapt forward, snatching Malik up by the back of his shirt as Ryou lost his powers and the Rod came down.

A throwing star prevented the Rod from hitting the wolf, slamming the stick away from the target and wrenching it out of evil Malik's hands.

"No…!" the evil Malik shouted.  He leapt for the rod as the wolf brought the young Malik back to the group.

"No you don't!" Yami shouted.  In the confusion, he had been inching closer to the area where evil Malik was standing, and now leapt for the Rod along with evil Malik.

The two collided, but Yami stretched out with his powers, feeling evil Malik do the same thing.  Suddenly, it felt like he had more power then the evil Malik.  He looked behind him, and saw Yugi, Isis, Ryou, and Honda concentrating their powers into him.  

With the burst of power he had, Yami was able to use the darkness to pull the Rod back to him from the tug-of-war the two had.

The Rod landed in Yami's hands, and he gripped it.

The others broke the connection, and Honda struggled to get Isis out of the prison cell while Ryou slumped to the ground, exhausted.  The little Malik was looking around, scared, as the silver wolf stood over him protectively.  Yugi moved towards Yami to help him out as evil Malik started to open up his powers.

"He's going to kill us all!" Isis screamed over the din of the gathering dark power.

"What's he doing?!" Honda shouted, trying to find the right key to fit into the hole to free her.

"He's using the Shadow Realm!" Isis shook her head, "That other boy is, too, to hold him off, but they'll be at a stalemate, and one of them will weaken eventually…!"

"No, they won't," Ryou gasped from the ground.

The two glanced at him as Isis was freed.  She didn't look any older then fifteen.  She stepped out of the cell and saw the little boy, Yugi, step up next to Yami.

"What is he doing…?!" Isis blinked.

//He's evil.  He must be put back where he belongs.  In the Shadow Realm, and sealed there, never to come back out!  But I can't do it alone!//

Yugi stepped up next to Yami, nodded.  /I know.  I'll help!  We'll both use our powers!/

//Won't the light and dark cancel each other out?//

/There's only one way to find out./

Yami blinked, then grinned, the third eye on his forehead glowing.

But Yugi was right…it was all or nothing.

//Ready?//

/Ready when you are, niichan!/

Yami smiled at the nickname.  //One…//

/…two…/

//Three//!

/Three!/

At the same time, Yugi and Yami unleashed their powers towards the evil Malik, who was unprepared for it.  The blue light coming from Yami and the golden light coming from Yugi swirled together and slammed into the pitch black coming from evil Malik, driving it back and completely shattering it.

Evil Malik screamed as the energy tore through him.

"Begone!" Yugi and Yami shouted at the same time, both throwing their right hands forward, palms out, as a new wave of power coursed out and hit the evil Malik.

The others watched, stunned, as evil Malik was hit with the powers, and screamed.  A dark hole opened up behind him, and his scream echoed even after he was pushed through it.  The hole sealed up, and all the light waves stopped.

Yugi glowed, and was wearing his normal outfit again.  Yami's third eye was gone.  Both managed a smile at the other before collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Note:  If Malik and/or Yami Malik seem a little OOC, I'm sorry…I have no CLUE what their characters are like since I haven't seen that season of Yugioh or read the manga.  But this is AU, so I guess it doesn't matter if the characters are a little different, huh?  That's about it.


	40. Ryou's Relatives

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 40

Yami was the first to wake up, and when he did, he noticed that he was in bed, with Yugi next to him, still asleep.  Yami sat up and rubbed his eyes blearily, then looked around.  They were at a hotel.  There were two beds in the room they were in.  He and Yugi occupied one bed.  And in the other was…

"Yami!  You're up!" Ryou smiled, sitting up from his position on his own bed where he was reading a book.  "How are you feeling?"

Yami looked around, "Where are we…?"

Ryou started to explain…

***Flashback***

They looked down at Yugi and Yami, who lay there.  The silver wolf had disappeared as soon as Yugi lost consciousness, and went back to Yugi's pocket as a card.

The building rumbled.

"We have to get out," Isis stated, "The castle is hooked up to Yami Malik…"

"Yami Malik?"  Ryou questioned.

"The evil one that was banished.  He came from the Millennium Rod and took over Malik's body, depriving him of movement and anything of his own.  He was forced to watch helplessly as this happened," Isis explained, bending down to the small boy, Malik.  

Malik looked at her, his big violet eyes red with tears.

"Sort of like…the yami that came from my Millennium Ring," Ryou looked at the ring.

"How are we going to get out?" Honda asked, supporting Yami, "Yugi got us here on the Curse of Dragon, and I don't think that he can do it again…"

"I'll get us out," Isis nodded, getting Malik onto her back, "Ryou, kindly get Tenko.  Honda, do you have Ryushin?"

"Who?" Honda blinked.  He glanced at the boy he was supporting, "Yami?"

"Is that what you call him now?" Isis frowned.

"I believe some explanations are in order," Ryou got Yugi onto his back and was not waiting, "But for now, we must get out of here."

"I agree," Isis nodded, pulling out a card.  "Angelic Blessing!"

A fairy type monster appeared, but didn't look like a monster.  Angel wings grew out of its back as it smiled at them.

"I need you to use your Containment Bubble of Light," Isis stated.

The Angel nodded and made some motions with its hands.

"Stand near me," Isis commanded, and the group did so.

Suddenly, they were all surrounded in a golden bubble.

"Woa!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Isis commanded.

The Angel led them through corridors, and burst out one of the ceilings, leading them out as well.  As they floated away from the castle, they saw it crumble.

"So much for that," Honda sighed, then blinked, "What about the Rod?"

Honda held it up, "Found it when I went to get Yami."

"Speaking of which," Ryou looked at the boy, "What's this about a 'Ryushin'?"

"That…I should explain when he wakes up," Isis responded.

"Does it have anything to do with some sort of name confusion?" Ryou asked, "I heard of it when Yugi, Yami, and Sugoroku-san went to speak with Sh…with someone."

"You needn't hide anything from me," Isis smiled, "From my point of view, we're on the same side, there."

"But now, won't you be trying to get into Gaia?" Ryou asked.

"Yes, but my reasons are just about the same as yours, I'm sure," Isis responded.  "Do you know of a place we can go?"

"Just a moment," Ryou nodded,  gently putting Yugi down in the bubble, leaning him against it.  Honda followed suit with Yami.

Malik still clung to Isis's back, looking nervous and guilty.

"It wasn't your fault, otouto-chan," Isis whispered to the boy.

Ryou looked up in shock, noting that Honda was talking on a cell phone to someone.

Isis nodded, "Malik is my younger brother."  She smiled at him, "He's only seven, too."

"How did you know who I was, by the way?" Ryou sat down in the bubble, watching her.

Isis sat down as well, shifting the sleeping Malik to her lap.  "The reason is…because my mother is your mother's sister."

Ryou's eyes widened, and the words could barely come out.  "Y…you're my…cousin?"

Isis nodded, "As is Malik."

Ryou was beyond shocked.  "How…?"

"You were taken from your mother when you were young.  Your father, hearing of danger, didn't want you to be caught up in it, and so you and your father moved here, to Egypt," Isis stated.

Ryou blinked, frowning.

"Didn't you wonder why you were able to stop Yami Malik?"  Isis asked.

Ryou nodded.

"And why you have a sense for danger?" Isis asked.

Ryou nodded again, his face paling.

"I think you have figured it out.  Your mother…as well as mine…they are from Gaia.  Because of the prophecy, which you have no doubt heard by now, your father decided that it would be best if you were taken to Earth to live a 'normal' life.  That is why Tenko was the one who would be brought up as a Holy Spellcaster.  But something happened.  I want to know what happened.  Why Tenko ended up on Earth.  And what is really going on here," Isis looked up.

Honda was off the phone, and was also a bit pale.  "You mean…Ryou's from Gaia, too?"

Isis nodded, "His mother's name is Maya."

Ryou thought he had heard that name from somewhere before, and suddenly, everything fit into place.  It was too overwhelming for him, and he passed out.

***End Flashback***

"When I woke up again," Ryou finished, "We were in the limo, heading towards the hotel where the others were waiting.  Apparently, Honda had called Seto and told him that we would need a ride to where they were staying.  After all, arriving in a floating bubble is somewhat conspicuous."

Yami nodded.  But he was more preoccupied with the name that was given.  _Ryushin_.

"…and, well, that's how we ended up here," Ryou shrugged, "You and Yugi have been out for about a day and a half now.  Not bad, considering how long it usually takes."

"Yea…," Yami nodded, not completely listening.

Ryou stood up, "When you are feeling better, Yami, I'll get Isis-san.  She'll explain about your name.  For now, you still need some rest."

Yami nodded, and glanced at Yugi, "Will he be…?"

"He'll be fine," Ryou smiled, "Rest."  He gently pushed Yami back down and covered him with the sheets, "It's Sugoroku-san's turn to watch you.  I'll be back later."  With that, he left.  

Before Yami fell asleep, he was aware of Sugoroku coming in.

"How are they?" Anzu asked as Ryou walked into the lounge area.

Ryou sighed and sat down, "Yami woke up.  Full of questions, naturally."

"That's natural," Seto paused, hovering over the chess board, then moved his rook, "If it were me, I would be asking, too.  Check."

Jou frowned, and moved his knight in to block, "It's really confusing, though.  I mean, it feels like I found out just the other day that my best buddy wasn't from Earth.  Now I find out that Yami ain't, and neither is Ryou."

"It's not our choice," Isis stated, "Nor is it theirs.  And with Tenko and Ryou, they didn't have a choice to come to Earth."

"At least we're closer to our goal now," Seto took Jou's knight with his bishop, "Now that we have all seven Millennium Items, we just need to find the 'highest concentration of magical power' according to Sugoroku, and Yugi to cast the spell, and we can go to Gaia.  Check."

Jou frowned, "It's all so confuse'n."  He moved his queen to take the bishop, placing it on the side.

"I know," Anzu sighed, "I feel the same way.  But we're so close.  Now we can find out what really happened to Gaia."

"That reminds me," Seto moved his queen into the scene, "Isis, what are you after?  Going to Gaia, I mean.  What is it you want there?"

"Besides to find out what happened," Isis responded, "And why Tenko grew up on Earth, to also live there once more."

"But the people of Gaia won't allow it," Anzu bit her lip, "Aren't they the ones who exiled you in the first place?"

"I'm hoping to come to some sort of agreement," Isis sighed, "I would rather not have a confrontation.  Fighting isn't what I had in mind."

"Just how were you going to get to Gaia?" Jou asked, moving his pawn up.

"I had no idea," Isis shook her head.  "I was hoping to do some research, so I left the underground base in the Rainforest, and then…"

"And then," Seto finished, "Yami Malik, Pegasus, and who knows who else came by and took it over without anyone knowing by using the Millennium Eye and the Millennium Rod to control minds and souls."

Isis nodded, "Yes."

"Then it makes sense," Ryou suddenly spoke up.

"I'm glad it makes sense to one of us," Jou muttered.

"From the sound of it, the members of the Shadow Realm split into two divisions.  Isis-san's division, and Yami Malik's division.  Isis-san's division merely wanted to find and discuss ways to live on Gaia once again.  Yami Malik's division wanted to kill Yugi.  For what reason, I'm still not sure…"

"So that he could have the Millennium Items to themselves," Seto interrupted, "That's why they wanted Yugi dead.  If they could get him out of the way, nothing could stop them from taking over both worlds and opening a portal to Gaia.  You saw what happened down in the dungeons.  It was because of Yugi and Yami's power that you lived.  That's what they were afraid of, and that's why they wanted him dead.  In fact, I'm willing to bet that they wanted Yami dead, too.  If I remember the battle with Pegasus correctly."  He moved his own bishop to block Jou's pawn, causing the other boy to pout.

"What happened to Pegasus, anyway?" Ryou gulped.

"He's dead," Isis responded.

"Dead?" Anzu blinked.

"Yami Malik killed him," Isis nodded, "He said that Pegasus wanted to see his wife, and that's why they gave him the Millennium Eye as long as he listened and obeyed orders.  They would eventually use the Shadow Realm to find her soul and put it into a body."

"Eww," Anzu made a face.

"Yes," Isis nodded, "But Pegasus was unable to carry out his assignment.  And without the Millennium Eye, Yami Malik found no use for him.  So, he granted Pegasus's wish to see his wife another way.  He killed him to join his wife."

Jou shuddered, "Damn…that's harsh.  What happened to the Shadow Realm where Yami Malik was knocked inta?"

"It got sealed when Yugi and Yami combined their powers," Honda responded.

"Does that mean that Yami can't use it no more?" Jou asked, moving his pawn towards the end of the board again.

"He can use the power of it," Isis stated, "Just as I or Honda can.  But actual access to the Shadow Realm is unavailable."

"That's good…right?" Anzu shifted.

"From what I've heard of it," Ryou nodded.

"Yes," Isis nodded, "It means that those souls that have caused you grief in the past, such as Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, can not come back."

"Whew," Jou blew out his breath.

"Where did you learn about Yami Bakura?" Ryou frowned.

"It took place in the Shadow Realm.  I met up with his soul one time when I was traveling through it," Isis responded.

"That makes sense," Seto nodded, then moved his rook, "Check."  He looked up, "What about the souls that may have been banished there?"

"Pardon?"

"By a Yami no Game," Honda stated.

"Oh," Isis nodded, "They are sealed there as well."

Jou, Seto, and Anzu blew out their breaths.

Ryou and Honda looked a little relieved.

"Why do you ask?" Isis blinked.

"Yug's foster parents," Jou said quietly, moving his king out of the way, "They beat him bad.  Yami told us that he sent their souls there…to the Shadow Realm as punishment, but because of all the confusion there, they didn't get punished yet."

"Well, I assure you," Isis stated, a bit startled at the statement, "Punishment is definitely coming to those souls who deserve it.  The Shadow Realm had been restored to what it should be…harmless to us and a place like hell for souls that did too many sins during their mortal life."

"That's what it was originally?" Anzu blinked.

Isis nodded, "Yes.  That was the point of the Yami no Game.  It was almost a judgment, in place of court.  The souls would be judged in the Shadow Realm.  But when we were exiled from Gaia, we had to make it our home, and some of the ones living there started to become even more corrupted.  They started to evolve and hone their skills, and adapt to what they were given and control the power."

"But then…could Yami Malik control the power there and return?" Seto asked, then glanced at the chess board, "Checkmate, by the way."

"No, he can't return," Isis shook her head, "He got his power from a look-a-like host, and the Millennium Rod."

They glanced at the Millennium Items sitting on one of the shelves.

"What happens when we open the gateway to Gaia?" Seto indicated the items.

"I don't know," Isis shook her head, "It has never been done."

A small, timid voice spoke up for the first time from where he sat, silently listening and taking it all in.  He didn't talk much, and mainly kept to himself or Isis for fear of the others and the trouble his twin had caused.  Malik looked at them from where he sat.

"Hopefully, they'll be destroyed."

The others had to nod in agreement.  After all, that was the best option for most of the items.  And they all agreed on the point that most of the items not used for justice (like the Scale) were just too powerful.  And something that was too powerful, should it fall into the wrong hands, could be deadly.

"I hope so," Anzu nodded, "I really do, Malik-chan.  I really do."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	41. Plan

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 41

The next morning, both Yami and Yugi were awake.  Yami had asked Isis about his name the previous night, and found out that 'Ryushin' was his name before he ended up sealed in the puzzle.  The name he had when he lived on Gaia then was transferred to Earth.  Finding out that he was born on Gaia was a bit of a shock to him, but he soon got over it, realizing that that was where he got his dark powers from.  After that, it all made sense.  

"Well, let's get back down to business," Seto sat down, "We have a solution, but two problems."

"Problems?" Yugi frowned, then winced and placed a hand to his injured shoulder.

"Easy, aibou," Yami steadied the boy.

"I'm okay," Yugi smiled, hiding the pain.  "Gomen, Seto.  Continue."

Seto nodded, "The way I see it, there are two major problems.  The first is that we don't know where the location is to open a portal to Gaia.  The second problem is that Yugi has to cast a spell to get there…but we don't know the spell."

"Well, the latter is simple," Sugoroku stated, "I know the spell to open the portal to Gaia.

"Hontou ni?" Anzu blinked.

Sugoroku nodded.

"Wait a minute," Yami protested, "What is this going to do to Yugi?"

"At the most, drain some of his energy," Sugoroku shrugged, "For a Holy Spellcaster like Yugi, this spell is really simple."

"I'll be fine," Yugi insisted.

"Okay, so that problem is down," Honda nodded, "But where do we open the portal?"

They were quiet.

"Isis-sama, do you know?" Honda looked up.

Isis shook her head, "No…I have no idea."

"Ne, jiji…do you know?" Jou looked at Sugoroku.

Sugoroku shook his head, "This time, I have no knowledge of the opening point."

"Damn," Jou swore, "So close yet so far."

"Yugi knows," Malik suddenly spoke up in a strange tone of voice, "Don't you, Yugi?"

Yugi frowned, "Eh?"

"What do you mean?" Honda looked at Malik.

Malik blinked, and frowned, "Did I say something just now?  Why's everyone looking at me?"

"But you said just now…," Yugi frowned.

"Malik has ESP," Isis interrupted.

"ESP?  What's that?" Jou blinked.

"Extra Sensory Perception.  It means that he can see things or communicate in ways that normal people can't," Isis reiterated, "It's using the sixth sense.  It can be used for premonitions, telekinesis, and telepathy."

"I have no idea what the hell that means…," Jou sweatdropped.

"In other words," Yami crossed his arms, "He taps into his own source of energy to get results that we do with Shadow or Holy power."

Isis nodded, "Right."

Malik was frowning, clearly not understanding what was going on.

"Though, he himself doesn't know about it, and seems to forget whenever he has a premonition," Isis sighed.

"Okay," Seto interrupted, "Let's talk about that later.  Right now, we were given a clue.  Yugi knows the location.  That's our clue."

They looked at Yugi.

"I don't know," Yugi bowed his head, "Gomen nasai."

"Maybe we should break for lunch," Ryou suggested, standing up, "He certainly won't remember if we pressure him to think of it right now."

"Good point," Seto nodded, "Alright…lunch sounds great."  He grinned, "You buying?"

Ryou paled, "Wh…what?!  You're kidding…!!"

"A joke, a joke," Seto chuckled.

Some of the others laughed, others sweatdropped.

"Yosha…!  Let's have lunch…!!" Jou cheered.

Seto and Ryou turned to each other and pointed, then said at the same time, "You're paying."

Yami blinked and looked over, "Aibou…aren't you hungry?"

They were eating in the room after calling room service, and if they were done eating, they were either playing games, chatting, or sleeping.

Yugi was sitting at the table in the room, stirring his soup absently.

"Aibou?" Yami frowned, "Are you feeling alright?"

Yugi angrily slammed the spoon on the table, startling Jou, Yami, Anzu, and Honda…the only ones left who were still eating.

"I can't remember…," Yugi whispered, "I don't know!"

"Hey…come on, Yug," Jou blinked, "Eat, then think."

"Jou is right, Yugi," Honda spoke up, "Take a break from thinking.  It'll come to you."

"What if it doesn't?" Yugi whispered, his eyes still hidden from them by his bowed head.

"Then we wait," Yami shrugged, "It's not like it's urgent that we get to Gaia."

"Why are we going, anyway?" Anzu asked.

"Because there's supposed to be a dark force threatening it," Honda responded, "And besides, Isis-sama and Sugoroku-san both think that there is something wrong there."

"That's why we have to get there quickly," Yugi shook his head, "But I…"

Anzu placed a hand over Yugi's trembling fist that still held the spoon, "Yugi…I know you'll find the answer.  Just relax.  We're still behind you all the way.  Nothing will change that."

"That's right, man," Jou grinned, "Win or lose, we're buddies, and noth'n can get in our way!"

Yami nodded, "You should listen to them more, Yugi."

Yugi sniffled, then wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  He buried his head in his arms that were resting on the table.  "Sumanai…"

"It's alright," Honda smiled.

"Un," Jou agreed.

Yugi wiped his eyes and looked up, "Iie…I was apologizing for being weak…I'll try harder now."  There was a look of pure determination in his eyes covered only by a veil of tears.

Yami blinked.  _It still surprises me.  He's changed so much since we started this trip.  He still cries, but who can blame him?  But with every difficulty that we encounter, he doesn't give up.  Come to think of it…everyone is like that.  We've been through so much since we first met one another and started off with this crazy adventure.  I guess even the most experienced master still needs to learn._

"He's been sitting on the bed for over an hour…," Isis looked to where Yugi was sitting, his legs crossed Indian style and his right hand resting on his left with the thumbs touching and his eyes closed.

"Still meditating?" Anzu looked up from her book.

Yami nodded, "He's trying to figure out Malik's clue."

"Sorry," Malik rubbed his head, "I didn't mean to cause trouble…"

"On the contrary," Ryou shook his head, "This may be the break we need."

"What about the spell, Sugoroku-san?" Isis turned to the old man.

"I'll teach it to him when we know where to go," Sugoroku responded.

***Vision***

The creature attacked the man.  The man tripped and fell, then looked up at the demon that was chasing him, then down at the small bundle.

"I'm done for.  Please…survive," the man whispered to the bundle, then got up and slipped, dropping the baby wrapped in the bundle into a small hole halfway down the cliff that took the bundle instantly to a forest.

"Good luck…Tenko…"

***End Vision***

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he realized he was breathing hard.  He wiped his forehead of the sweat that was rolling down his face.

"Yugi?" 

Yugi looked up and saw Yami looking at him in concern.

Yami sat down on the bed and put an arm around Yugi, "Are you alright, aibou?"

"Hai…," Yugi took a deep breath, then spoke again, "Yami…I know where the portal point is."

That got the attention of everyone else in the room, even though it was spoken so quietly.

"How…?" Seto blinked.

Yugi smiled sadly, "I can't believe I didn't think of it before.  When my dad…was attacked by that creature and I fell into the forest of wolves…there was a portal in between there that led to the forest.  And the portal was one to Earth from Gaia."

"Yatta!" Jou cheered, "We just go to that forest now!"

The others nodded and were smiling at one another.

Yugi continued to keep his gaze on the ground.

"Daijoubu?" Yami whispered.

"I wonder…if he's alive," Yugi's voice cracked, "…tousan…"

The room got quiet all of a sudden.

"We'll find him, Yugi," Malik spoke up, "Definitely!  He's gotta be alive!"

"My son is no pushover," Sugoroku said proudly, "I believe he's out there…somewhere."

"That's right!" Ryou nodded.

Yugi wiped his eyes, "Right…I'll find him!"  

Malik suddenly looked thoughtful, "Ne…Isis-neesan…what happened to our dad?"

Isis blinked, "I don't rightly know, Malik-chan.  I think he's still in Gaia…"

"So then…," Seto came up, "You're not only going to Gaia to try to gain back what was lost, but to also find your father."  It was a statement…not a question.

Isis bent her head down, "As a personal gain…hai.  Demo, I really want to see the people and monsters that worked under the shadows to be happy again."

"I, too have some questions that can only be answered in Gaia," Ryou suddenly spoke up from where he sat on the couch, "For instance…I have no idea what happened to my real mother.  Yugi told me about the woman in his dreams called Maya, who is supposedly my mother, and Isis-san also mentioned her.  I want to find out myself.  Because if I am her son, then I also had the powers to summon monsters."

"And you want to know why you can't?" Anzu asked.

Ryou nodded, "Hai."

"I bet you could," Yugi suddenly spoke up, "If you tried."

Isis nodded, "I agree.  You haven't given it a try yet, have you?"

Ryou blushed a bit, "Well…in actuality…I have no real strong cards.  And, I'm not nearly as strong as Yugi…"

"That's not it!" Yugi stood up.

"Yugi…?" Jou blinked.

"Ryou-san, I'm not strong," Yugi smiled, "I'm much weaker then most people, and picked on a lot by bullies."

"I'm not talking about physical strength," Ryou shook his head, "I'm talking about another kind of strength…"

"But then it's that strength…that allows me to summon," Yugi continued, "Don't you see, Ryou-san?  Strength of the Heart…the Heart of the Cards…the monsters gain strength according to whoever summoned them.  Your will can make a monster stronger…or bring it down."

Ryou blinked.

Yugi sat back down, "And besides…I didn't even know I had the strength in myself to do what I've been doing.  If it weren't for my friends, I'd have never pulled it off."

"Yugi…"

"I'm not as naïve as people think I am," Yugi looked at the ground, "I know I've accomplished a lot…I just wasn't ready to admit it to myself because others were always getting hurt or something.  But now, I'm ready to admit it.  And, I want to go to Gaia.  To see what happened…to see where I lived for a year or less……and, to find my family, if possible."

Sugoroku put a hand on Yugi's non-injured shoulder, "You have grown up a lot, Yugi.  I am proud of you."

"We all are," Anzu smiled.

Yugi wiped his eyes quickly, "Arigatou, minna-san."

"But you're not the only one who wants to find who they are," Yami crossed his arms, "I, too, want to go to Gaia for a look at where I was really born as well.  I have my own business there.  As noble as some of our intentions seem to be…saving the worlds is just something that's a bonus with our own personal gain."

"That can't be true…," Jou shook his head.

"I think it is true," Honda bit his lip, "After all…just about everyone wants something out of the trip to Gaia.  And there's no doubt that the planet is in danger.  But we seem to put our own priorities first."

"They should be first," Seto crossed his arms, "After all, if it weren't for our personal gains to all of this, we probably wouldn't be going at all."

"I would!" Yugi exclaimed, "I was born there!  Even if the main reason for me going is that I want to find my parents, I still feel that I owe them something!  Whether it's the Earth or Gaia, I can't just let them be taken over, or turned into soulless husks of people and ruled by chaos!  Even if my parents were safe on Earth and I knew that they were alive, I'd still go!"

"Of course," Sugoroku nodded, "We fight for an end result in which everyone will be happy, hopefully."

"That's absurd," Yami grunted, "You know as well as I do that we all fight for our own reasons…"

"In our hearts," Ryou interrupted, "I agree with both sides of the argument."

"You can't do that…!" Jou groaned.

"Listen," Ryou closed his eyes, then opened them, "We all want to save Gaia.  And at the same time, we want to find something about ourselves that we don't know.  That's why we fight.  Don't you get it?  We do fight for ourselves…for our own hearts; our own reasons."

"Makes sense," Isis nodded, then smiled, "Spoken like the true son of Maya-san."

Ryou blushed, causing some of them to chuckle.

They went quiet.  For some, going to Gaia was an adventure.  For others, curiosity.  For some others, it was a little of both and friendship.  But for a few of them, it was to find out who they really are or what exactly they have to do with the parallel world.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Hontou ni – Really?

-san – (attached to the end of a person's name; usually when referring to someone who is older then the speaker; or an adult; or someone who is to be respected)


	42. To Gaia

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 42

"Back to Japan…it's been a while since I've been here," Jou sighed as they landed on the coast of Japan.

"Well, that's where I was found," Yugi pointed out, "In the forests of Mount Fuji."

"And," Yami spoke up, "If we're going to find any clue, this is the place."

"Ryushin is correct," Isis added, "We must keep on going to the same spot."

Yami scratched his head.  Although he insisted on not being called 'Ryushin' until it was all over, Isis and Malik still called him that.  Just like how they called Yugi 'Tenko'.

Before heading up to the mountain, they made a quick stop in Domino City to pick up Mokuba.  Seto felt bad for leaving him alone for such a long time.  As they drove to Mount Fuji and even as they started to climb it, Seto explained things to Mokuba, leaving out the part with torturing or any bloody detail.

On the other hand, Malik and Mokuba had become close friends.  Both were glad to find someone their age.  Some of the others disapproved of Malik and Mokuba coming, since they were just kids, but Seto and Isis insisted that the two had powers of their own that could help.  

"I don't get it," Jou panted, "If we's got a car, how come we don't just drive up?"

"Jou, don't ask stupid questions," Honda stated, "We've already gone past where we're supposed to stay in the boundaries of the tourist area."

"In other words, we can't afford to be caught," Seto agreed, "And therefore, we have to walk."

"Sounds like you're getting spoiled," Malik grinned.

"Sounds like that to me, too," Mokuba laughed.

"Shut up!" Jou snapped, "Kids shouldn't but into conversations!"

"Demo…you're a kid, too…," Malik pouted.

"Hontou," Mokuba agreed, crossing his arms.

Seto snickered, then cracked up, "They've got you there, Jou!"

"Keh…"

-4 Hours Later…-

"We've been walking all day, but we're still not there…," Jou panted, "Can't we take a break?"

"We're just as tired as you are," Anzu informed him, "But we have to be close…right, Yugi?"

Yugi paused, "I'm sure…it was near the top."

They froze.

"Wh…what…?" Jou's eye twitched.

"There was snow," Yugi stated, "Lots of it."

Jou fell onto his back.

"Jou…?"

"No more…!" Jou groaned.

Malik yawned, "Neechan, I'm tired…"

"We'll be there before you know it, Malik-chan," Isis responded.

"Let's continue," Seto said after he and Mokuba pulled Jou off the ground.

"Un!"

-3 Hours Later…-

"Okay…can we stop for the night?" Honda looked up at the moon.

"Iie," Yugi pointed, "It's right up this path!  We're almost there!"

"But that's what you said two hours ago!" Jou groaned, panting.

"How can you not be tired, Yugi?" Anzu panted.

"Eh?" Yugi blinked, "I am tired.  I just wouldn't be able to rest when we're so close to our goal!  It's too exciting!"

"I agree," Yami crossed his arms.

"I wish I had that kind of stamina," Ryou groaned.

Sugoroku chuckled.

"Isoge!" Yugi cheered, then continued to walk again.

"Mou…!" Jou groaned, but followed. 

The rest of them did likewise.

-2 Hours Later…-

"I've been wondering something," Yami spoke up as they continued to walk, "And that's what people on Earth will think.  I mean, if people from Gaia are rescued, they'd come to Earth.  And they have powers that humans can only dream of."

"Hrm…," Sugoroku mused, "We'll find out when we get there."

"I'm really tired of walking," Mokuba stated.

Malik sighed, then shivered, "It's cold now.  And we've been walking in the snow for a while.  Aren't we there yet?"

"Not yet," Yugi yawned.

"Kuso…," Jou groaned.

-2 Hours Later…-

"I can barely see…"

"It's cold…"

"Will you two shut up!" Seto growled at Honda and Jou.

"But it's true…!"

"Can we take a break?" Malik groaned.

"Please?" Mokuba added.

"Just a little more," Isis stated, but even she was starting to feel the climb.

"That's right.  Don't give up yet," Seto said, but it was obvious that he, too, was getting worn out.

"Ho…you all want to give up now when we're almost there?" Sugoroku looked at them.

"How can you not be tired?" Ryou moaned.

"I never said I wasn't," Sugoroku smiled, "But, Yugi is right.  We must reach Gaia.  It's in our grasp now."  His voice turned serious, "We've spent a long time looking for the Millennium Items.  It's been too long of a time.  I only hope we're not too late."

Silence blanketed the group.

"Here."

They stopped.

Yugi turned to them, "It's here."  He pointed to a tree.

"How can you be sure…?" Honda frowned.

"I just know," Yugi shrugged.

Many of them collapsed to the ground in relief.

"Hey!  Don't be dropping off now," Sugoroku warned them, "Or we'll leave you behind!"

They just groaned in response.

"Yugi, do you have enough power to perform the spell I taught you?" Sugoroku asked.

"Un," Yugi nodded, putting his backpack down and taking out the Millennium Puzzle.

"So, which one of these things is the conductor?" Jou asked.

"Do we all just stand where Yugi would be?" Seto blinked.

Sugoroku started to arrange the items around Yugi in the shape of a star.  Yugi slipped on the Millennium Puzzle and stood with his hands at his sides.

Isis helped Sugoroku to arrange the items, while Malik drew a line in the snow with a stick to connect the items.  Then, he drew a circle around the points on the outside.

"A Magic Circle…," Honda whispered.

Sugoroku nodded, standing up, "Correct."

Yugi stood in the middle, the Millennium Puzzle still around his neck.  He closed his eyes, and a golden energy surrounded him.  The pendant around his neck glowed, and a flash of light ensued.  When it died down, Yugi stood there, still surrounded by the strange glow, but was now wearing a white magician's robes like the time when they faced Yami Malik.

"Incredible…," Anzu whispered.

"Woa…," Jou stated.

Seto just stared, awed.

"Don't just stand there," Sugoroku pointed, "Ryou, you stand close to the lines on Yugi's left.  Yami, stand near the lines on his right.  I will stand behind Yugi.  Isis-san will stand in front of Yugi.  Everyone else, stand in front of a Millennium item."  

They looked at one another, then did so, careful not to touch the items or the lines.

"Stay in the circle," Isis instructed.

"This is it," Sugoroku stated.

Yami glanced at Yugi.

Ryou gulped.

Anzu wiped her forehead of sweat.

Seto clenched his hands into fists.

Mokuba glanced at his older brother nervously.

Jou shifted his weight.

Honda looked around nervously.

Sugoroku stood with his hand behind his back.

Isis stood with her hands at her side.

Malik eyed the circle with nervous looks.

Yugi looked around, "Ready?"

They all nodded.

"Start the spell," Sugoroku whispered.

Yugi nodded, then closed his eyes.  He held his left arm up, bending it so that his forearm was in front of him and his hand was in front of his face.  He kept his index and middle fingers up, the rest curled back, and his thumb around them.  He kept his right hand in the same position as his left (with only his index and pointer fingers straight, the rest bent), but held it down, pointing towards the ground.  The glow around him increased.

Yugi kept his eyes closed, and began the chant.  While chanting, he slowly moved his right hand in a circle.

"Ichi…

 Jimen, Hi, Mizu, Kaze, Inazuma, Iwa, Kouri, Kage, Shinsei…

 Ni…

 Shokkaku, Mikaku, Choukaku, Hanashi, Shiryoku, Seishin…

 San…

 Mae, Ushiromuki, Hidari, Migi, Ue, Shita, Toutte…

 Yon…

 Konomae; Kodaijin, Ima; Genzai, Mirai; Michi…

 Go…

 Souzou, Shougai, Ki, Shi, Tengoku, Jigoku, Gaia, Earth…

Let energy from one compare and expand.

Let energy from the other meet the one.

Let both voices ring proud and true (Let both voices ring proud and true).

Let them open a door from one to two (Let them open a door from one to two)!"

Yugi opened his eyes, a fierce intensity blazing inside and the energy lighting up all of the Millennium Items, including the one he was wearing.  Suddenly, the area in the Magic Circle glowed, and things started to seem to rush all around them.

The group was too speechless to say anything, too stunned to even make a squeak of fear.

They were suddenly surrounded by darkness, and it felt like they were falling.

Now, most of them screamed as they approached a white light.  They were temporarily blinded as they fell into it, and when they opened their eyes, they gasped.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Isoge – Let's go

Kuso – Damn


	43. Seperated Again

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 43

They were standing in the ruins of what used to be a city.  Dark clouds swirled overhead, and the streets that were once paved blue and white were dirty with gray and black ashes.  The houses were demolished, and fragments from different buildings lay in the roads that were now ruined and overturned.  The roads themselves were cracked and broken, and sidewalks were smashed to bits.  No grass grew, and all plant life was dead.  It was apparent that there used to be trees and other living things, but they, too, were dead.  Soft winds blew through the town.  It was like a ghost town.  Nothing seemed to be alive.

"It's…so empty…," Anzu whispered, placing a hand over her hair that was blowing in the wind so she could see.

Isis put a hand over her mouth, and whispered, "Impossible…"

Sugoroku was shocked as well, and dropped to his knees, his eyes wide.

"Jiichan?!" Yugi exclaimed, going over to the man, "Daijoubu?"  

"I don't believe it," Sugoroku whispered, "What happened all these years?  Why is it like this?  Ruins?"

"Pull yourself together, jiisan," Yami looked at the old man, "We can't linger!"

"But still…," Ryou whispered, "…to think that we came all this way to find out what Gaia is, only to see it like this…"

"It wasn't always like this," Isis stated, "The Gaia I knew was a beautiful place.  With mountains and rivers full of life, and creatures and plants full of energy.  There were so many  more colors then there are on Earth.  And laughter filled every street.  What in the world happened to cause Gaia to…crumble?"

They were quiet.

Jou kicked a piece of wood near his foot and listened to it echo as it bounced down the street, "Che.  Definitely destroyed.  It looks like my living room.  Ironic, isn't it?  That something called a 'living room' would be so dead."

They were quiet for a while.

"What happened to the items?" Malik asked.

They looked around.

"Dunno…and Yug is back to wearing his usual sweatshirt and jeans," Honda pointed out.

Yugi looked at himself, "You're right…"

Yami gave Sugoroku a hand up, "Don't worry, jiisan.  We'll find out what happened."

Before they could say another word, the ground started to shake.

"Earthquake…!?"  Seto exclaimed.

They all struggled for balance as the ground under them shook even more, and cracks started to increase on the already broken pavement.  

"Ow!" Mokuba fell onto the ground.

Yugi, Anzu, and Malik also ended up on the ground.  Sugoroku knelt down to the ground for stability.

Just as abruptly as it started, the shaking stopped.

They were quiet for a while.

"Is…everyone alright…?" Isis stood up from where she had knelt down on the ground as well.

"Itai…," Mokuba complained, rubbing his bottom, "That hurts…"

"I'm okay…," Yugi stood up.

"Me, too," Malik responded.

Anzu just nodded and stood up shakily.

"Were there always quakes?" Honda asked, "Isis-sama?"

Isis shook her head, "None that I could remember.  There had never once been a quake.  Sugoroku-san…?"

"Over fifty years I'd lived on Gaia…not one quake," Sugoroku stated seriously.

"Then…," Seto blinked, "…it's related to the disasters?"

"It's crying."

They blinked and looked at Ryou.

"What do you mean?" Yugi frowned.

Ryou closed his eyes and bent down, placing a hand on the broken ground, "The planet is crying."

"The planet is crying?" Honda blinked, "How can a planet cry?"

Ryou shook his head, standing up, "I don't know.  But I do know that this planet is in pain.  I can feel it."  He placed a hand over his heart, "It feels like the planet itself it dying."  He winced.

"Are you alright?" Seto glanced at him.

"I can feel its pain," Ryou whispered, "Its cries."

"How could anyone still be alive?" Sugoroku whispered, looking down.

"Don't be sad, minna!" Yugi suddenly spoke up, "We only just got here!  We can't give up now!"

"Yugi's right," Yami nodded, "We've come too far."

"But…damn, man…this place gives me the creeps," Jou stuck his hands into his pockets and shivered.

Seto placed a hand on Jou's shoulder, smiling when the younger boy looked up at him.

Jou nodded.

They started walking through the decimated town.

"Everything's so dead…lifeless," Anzu gulped.

"It's horrible," Yugi agreed, taking her hand, "Demo, we have to keep going."

Anzu nodded.

"Nothing looks familiar," Sugoroku stated, "I can't make anything out.  It's like a wasteland."

"I'd call it more of a tomb," Seto narrowed his eyes.

"It definitely feels like a graveyard," Jou moved closer to Seto.

Mokuba reached up and took his brother's hand.  "I don't like it."

"Neither do I," Malik agreed, already having a firm grip on his sister's hand.

"So empty…not even the Shadow Realm felt like this," Yami whispered.

"So…what do we do now?" Honda stopped walking, "We've been going for almost three hours.  We're already tired from our hike in the woods of Mount Fuji."

"I dunno 'bout you, man, but I sure don't wanna sleep out here in this giant tomb," Jou shivered.

"I feel the same way," Anzu bit her lip.

"But what other choice do we have?" Isis looked at them, "Everyone's tired, especially the kids…"

"I'm not!" Mokuba protested even though his eyelids were drooping.

"Tell that to the judge, kiddo," Seto grinned.

Malik yawned, "I'm not tired, neither."

"Your voice says otherwise," Isis smiled.

"There's something that's been bother'n me since we got here," Jou spoke up.

"What's that, Jou?  Too dark for you?" Anzu teased.

"That ain't what I mean!" Jou sputtered, then cleared his throat, his tone serious, "I mean, is that there's no life at all here.  Not even a wild animal or a rat or some'n.  No sounds, no people.  It's even worse then a graveyard.  The only thing that lets us know we're really in this dump is the slight breeze that blows through here and there.  But…think about it, there's no insects, no animals, and no people.  No monsters, even!  You'd think this kinda place would be swarming with ghosts and monsters!"

"That's very stereotypical," Ryou frowned, "But he has a point."

"I noticed it, too," Yugi stated, "It is kinda weird."

"It definitely isn't what it used to be," Sugoroku shook his head.

"I don't think that's the point," Yami crossed his arms, "The point is, if there are still no animal or insect sounds, then they sense danger.  That means that whatever caused this mess is probably still hanging around."

Some of them gulped or paled.

"Very reassuring, Yami," Seto grumbled.

Yami grinned at him, "I try."

Seto scowled.

"Maa, maa…," Yugi sweatdropped.

"We should find a place to rest," Isis interrupted.

Sugoroku nodded.

"No way in _hell_ am I sleep'n in this place!" Jou pointed at the ruins.

"I feel the same way," Honda agreed.

"I don't like it, either," Anzu nodded.

"Then let's just keep on walking," Yami shrugged, "If we're not going to stop, then keep on going.  There are only two choices, you know.  Stop, or go.  So which will it be?"

They exchanged looks, then said at the same time, "Go."

Yami nodded.

"But where do we start?" Yugi asked, "Jiichan, do you know of a place where we can start to look for some clues or anything?"

Sugoroku shook his head, "I did…but nothing is recognizable now…OI!  What are you doing?!"

Yugi had walked up to the ruins and was looking around in them.

"Yugi!"  

The others ran over to catch up.

"Maybe we can find some clues here," Yugi pointed to the mess of wood, stone, and other unrecognizable things he was sorting through that they thought used to be a house of some sort.

"We can't find anything in so many piles of rubble…," Honda groaned.

Malik started to look through the rubble as well.  

"Malik…," Isis blinked in question.

"Yugi is right," Malik stated, "We don't know what else to do."

"It is strange, that there aren't even remains of anything organic here," Yami was looking through the rubble as well.

"Like an empty coffin," Ryou agreed.

"Will you guys stop talking about dead things!?  You're creeping me out!" Anzu gulped.

Yugi looked at the rubble.  _We come all this way to find that Gaia is practically burnt down to the ground.  And the ground just trembled again…another small quake.  Ryou said that the planet itself is dying.  I knew things couldn't have been good, but this is really, really bad.  Terrible.  What are we supposed to do?_

After another few hours of searching through different piles of rubble and comparing artifacts that they found (but unable to find a clue of any person or living thing), they met back in the destroyed road.

"That last quake was scary," Ryou breathed out as they stood there.

"I'll say," Anzu nodded.

"Did you guys find anything?!" Yugi called as the last two came back.

Seto shook his head, "Not a thing."

"Nai," Jou agreed.

"Damn…this is going to be harder then I thought…," Yami crossed his arms, "And now we don't have any idea where we are.  We've just been walking down streets and turning every which way, inspecting piles of rubble and such…"

"He's right…I have no idea where we are," Isis turned and looked at Sugoroku, who shook his head in a 'negative'.

"The question is, what to do now…," Yami frowned.

"Mokuba!  Come over here!" Seto called to his younger brother, who was standing a few feet away from them and looking at something far into the distance.  

Mokuba didn't respond.

"Mokuba!"  
Some of them looked up.

Seto walked over to him, followed by the others, "Mokuba, what are…?"

"Shh," Mokuba closed his eyes, "Can't you hear it?"

They frowned and exchanged looks.

"Hear what?" Honda blinked.

"Quiet," Mokuba stated.

They all went quiet, listening.

Yugi gasped, "That's…!"

"A song…," Yami blinked.

"I still don't hear it…," Anzu frowned.

"This way!" Mokuba took off running in a direction.

"Un!" Yugi followed just as quick.

"Oi!" Yami ran after them.

The others stood for a moment in shock and confusion before following.

"Damn, they run fast!" Honda panted.

"That comes with a life of danger for Yugi and Yami, I'm sure," Jou responded.

"Hurry!  We're losing sight of them!" Isis demanded.

"This is as fast as I can run!" Jou complained.

"So run faster!"

"I can't!"

Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi took another turn.

"It's getting louder!" Mokuba stated.

Yugi nodded, "It's the song from my dream…"

"You mean…?!" Yami blinked as they ran.

Yugi nodded, "Un!  It's someone from Gaia!  Someone's singing the song!"

Before another word could be said, the ground beneath them rumbled again.

"Kuso…!" Yami swore as they stopped and tried to get their balance.

Mokuba gave a yelp of panic and grabbed onto Yugi to steady himself.  Yugi nearly fell over as well.

Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath them, sending them plunging down into an unknown darkness.

"Yugi!?  Yami?!  Mokuba?!" Jou shouted as they saw the three disappear.

"They fell through!" Seto yelled, trying to get over to the area.

"Kowaii!" Anzu wailed.

Ryou gritted his teeth, then fell over.

"You okay…!?" Honda shouted, trying to catch up with them.

"This one's stronger then the others!" Isis exclaimed.

Malik screamed as the ground under him caved in, causing him to plummet down.

"Got'cha!" Jou reached out and grabbed Malik's hand.

"Don't let go!" Malik cried, tears running down his face.

Jou winced as he struggled to keep a hold as another quake threw him to the ground.  His breath left him, and he almost let go, but somehow kept a hold of Malik's hand.  Just then, the ground beneath him crumbled.  Jou gave a startled yelp.

"Hang on!" Seto shouted, and grabbed Jou's foot.  But then, he started to slide forward.  He stuck his foot into a crack in the ground, wincing from the pressure.  Anzu tried to get over to help, but with another quake, Seto was flung forward and Malik, Jou, and Seto were plunged down.

"Jou!?" Anzu shouted.  She shrieked as the ground bucked, sending them all into the air and landing on different parts of the ground.  Anzu fell through right away after landing on Isis.  Sugoroku, who was nearby, also fell down the hole with them.

"Sugoroku!?  Isis-sama!?  Anzu?!" Honda shouted, looking around.  "Ryou…?!"

Ryou winced, sitting up as the quake slowed to a stop.

"They all…fell down…," Honda's eyes were wide.

Ryou looked around, "Are we the only ones left…?"

"Looks that way," Honda held out his hand, "But how the hell are we supposed to do anything on our own?"

Ryou allowed Honda to help him up and shook his head, "I…don't know.  I'm worried about the others…"

A dark voice spoke from behind them, "I'd be more worried about yourselves."

Ryou spun around, only to meet with a fist in the face.  He was knocked out right away.

"Ryou!?" Honda started to pull out his throwing weapons.

"I wouldn't try it," the same voice came as the monster that loomed in front of him held a claw to the underside of Honda's chin.

Honda froze.

There was some more laughter, obviously not from the monster.  A shadowed figure stepped out from behind the monster, "Do you like the welcome?  I thought it was brilliant.  I wish I could have caught more of you, but this is an unusual find.  One who can use the power of Shadows and one who can use the powers of Holy.  Heh.  Doesn't matter to me."

"What do you want?" Honda gulped.  He blinked when he noticed Ryou stir and sit up with a moan.

"I'll make you two a deal," the shadowed man stated, "You two come with me, and I won't kill you or your friends."

"Coward…!" Honda shouted, but the creature just pushed its claw towards Honda more, cutting his neck a bit.  Blood trickled down from the small puncture.

"Otto…don't want to make him angry, now," the stranger chuckled, "My pet is very protective.  Now…will you cooperate?  Or, I should ask you another question…do you  have a choice?"  He started to laugh.

Honda growled, and Ryou narrowed his eyes even though the both of them were scared.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	44. The Kurayami Group

I do not own Yugioh.

Chapter 44

Yugi winced and slowly came-to.  He sat up quickly and looked around, trying to see in the darkness.  _I'm alive…but how…?  Then, he remembered the fall.  /Yami…!?/_

//I'm…here…//

Yugi turned in all directions, "Where…!?"

"…here…"

Yugi turned to his left and squinted, seeing the outline of the tall boy slowly picking himself off the ground.  "Yami!  Daijoubu?"

"…I think so…"  Yami broke off in a wince, "…I think I landed on my arm…"

Yugi wiped away his tears, then looked around again, "Mokuba?!"

"I'm okay.  Yami-niichan broke my fall," came the scared voice.

Yugi blew out his breath.

"No wonder why my arm feels heavy…mind getting off?" Yami groaned.

"R-right," Mokuba stammered, slowly pushing himself back up.

Yugi searched through his bag and found a flashlight.  He clicked it on.

Yami and Mokuba winced from the light, then blew out their breaths in relief.

"Damn…that hurts…," Yami rubbed his right arm, "Where are we?"

"I don't know…some kind of cave?" Yugi frowned, putting his bag back on and standing up.  He offered a hand down, and Mokuba took it.  Yami stood on his own.

It was quiet and damp, with an occasional dripping noise.  The area was surrounded in a mineral type rock, but moss covered the area.

"So that's what saved us," Yami bent down to examine the green stuff on the ground.

"Moss?" Mokuba frowned, sounding skeptical.

"Moss not from the Earth, remember," Yami stood back up.

"What do we do now?" Mokuba kept a hold on Yugi's hand.

"I don't know…I guess continue down the tunnel," Yugi pointed the flashlight in front of them, "We can't go back up."

Yami looked up, "I can't even see the sky."

"I know!" Mokuba looked up at Yugi, "Follow the dripping!"

"Huh?" Yami blinked.

"I took this camp course thingie," Mokuba explained, "And I learned a bunch of survival skills from it!  They said that you should always follow the sound of water!"

"You think the dripping is water?" Yami frowned.

"It makes sense," Yugi nodded, pointing the flashlight at one of the cave walls, "This rock is actually a mineral.  And minerals in caves usual comes from evaporated, congealed water!"

"But how do we know which way the dripping is?" Yami broke into the conversation.

Yugi and Mokuba frowned.

Mokuba closed his eyes, then pointed to their right, "That way.  It's definitely stronger that way."

"Wow…you have good hearing, Mokuba," Yugi blinked.

Mokuba flashed a small smile, "Well…I did like to play outside in the woods all the time, and you hafta always listen for any bad animals that may want to hurt you.  Plus going camping…"

Yugi nodded, "Good thing for us."

"But is it the right way?" Yami asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Yugi started to walk towards the direction that Mokuba pointed, "Let's stay together."

They nodded, and walked down the tunnel.

After a little while of walking, Yugi turned off the flashlight because they could see perfectly.

"I've never seen any kind of moss _do that," Mokuba blinked._

"That isn't moss," Yami gathered up a bundle of the glowing stuff that coated the areas near where the walls met the floor and illuminated the cave with his hand.

"It's moving!" Yugi yelped.

"They're worms," Yami dumped the things back on the ground.

"W-worms…?" Mokuba turned green.

"Harmless worms," Yami laughed.

"But we don't know if they're harmless here," Yugi pointed out.

Nobody spoke.

"Let's keep on going," Yami cleared his throat.

They nodded.

"How long has it been?" Yugi asked.

"I'd say…about an hour," Yami responded, looking around, "You're right, Mokuba.  The dripping sound is getting stronger."

"Now I hear the sound of water rushing," Mokuba informed them.

"A stream underground?" Yami blinked.

"Un," Yugi nodded, "That's where well water would come from on Earth.  There are many underground waterways that we get our water from."

Yami blinked, "Wish I knew that when I lived in Egypt…"

"I wonder who was singing that song," Mokuba spoke up as they kept on walking.

"It sounded so…melancholy," Yugi agreed.

"Dismal is the word I'd use," Yami grunted, "Then again, with the state this place is in, I'm not surprised.  Anyone who would still be alive here would be pretty dismal."

"That's the thing," Yugi frowned, "There are people living here if we heard the song.  Someone had to be singing it in order for us to hear it, wouldn't they?"

"In normal logic, yes," Yami nodded, "However, with all the recent events going on, I wouldn't rule out the possibility that it was a memory singing, or a spirit."

"A memory?  How can a memory speak?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know," Yami shook his head, "It was just like…a voice from the past."

"I felt that way when I heard it, too," Yugi nodded, "Like the person singing it was long gone."

"Maybe whoever it was purposely guided us here so we would fall," Yami stated.

"Uso!" Mokuba gaped at him.

Yami nodded, "It's probable…"

"Demo," Yugi protested, "Who would know that the song would have that affect on us to make us chase it?  I don't think that whoever sang it did so we would fall and get hurt…I mean, whoever did sing it had to have known that there was moss here that would break our fall, ne?"

"What are you getting at, aibou?" Yami blinked.

"I'm saying that…," Yugi looked at him, "…it's likely that whoever was singing was doing so to get us out of some kind of danger."

"I felt that way, too," Mokuba nodded suddenly, "Like there was a choking presence all around us from the moment we stepped onto Gaia."

"A miasma," Yugi nodded, "An evil one that made me want to run."

"I felt it, too," Yami admitted, "But I figured it was just whatever was causing the problems to Gaia."

"It probably is," Yugi said seriously.  "But the problem is what it was doing and why."

"Why…that's a good question," Yami sighed, "And 'what'.  You're right, Yugi."

"Let's keep on going," Yugi stated.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yami frowned at the smallest member of the group.

"It sounded like a moan," Mokuba answered.

"I just hear the water," Yugi blinked.

"I don't hear anything," Yami crossed his arms, "Aside from our chatter here."

As they continued to walk, the water they heard became visible, trickling by their feet.

"EWW!" Mokuba exclaimed, picking his foot up, "I think I stepped on something alive!"

"Come to think of it, the glowing worms have become less and less," Yugi pointed out.

"Maybe they don't like water," Mokuba blinked.

Soon, they were blocked in their path when the road became the high rise bank of a lake.

"Woa…!" Mokuba exclaimed, "I can't even see the end of it!"

"But that's where the noises are coming from," Yugi pointed to the darkness beyond what they could see, "The other end of the lake."

"How do we know it has an end…?" Yami asked.

"And how do we get there?" Mokuba questioned.

Yugi smiled and pulled out a card, "Like this!"

"Aibou…"

"Great White!" Yugi threw the card out.  In a flash, the shark was in the water.

"Sugoi," Mokuba gaped, "Yugi-niichan…sugoi…!"

"Neat, huh?" Yugi smiled.

"I don't believe it…a salt-water shark can survive in that fresh water pond?" Yami was still staring at the beast that was waiting for them.

"It's a monster," Yugi shrugged, "And, it's not really a Great White Shark…that's just the name."

"So what is its real name?" Yami asked.

Umiro

"It spoke!?" Mokuba fell down, "No way…!!!"

Yami sweatdropped, "Well, they _are monsters…"_

"Umiro, we need a ride," Yugi smiled at the shark.

Certainly, Tenko-sama

"Maa, maa…how many times do I hafta tell you guys just to call me 'Yugi'," Yugi sweatdropped.

Hai, Yugi-sama

"Let's get going," Yami sweatdropped as Yugi facefaulted.

"Mokuba, loosen your grip!"

"Sorry, Yami-niichan."

Yugi was in front, with Yami behind him and Mokuba in the back.

"It's so dark," Mokuba stated.

"You're not afraid?" Yugi asked.

"Nope!" Mokuba beamed.

Yugi nodded.

"Why?" Mokuba blinked.

Yugi didn't reply for a while.

"Yugi-nii…?"

"I'm afraid."

Yami and Mokuba glanced at Yugi.

Yugi kept his gaze ahead, "I don't know what we'll find.  I don't know if there's an end to this lake.  I don't know what happened, and what's going on.  All I know is that I have to keep on moving forward.  It's scary, when you think about it."

"You're not gonna give up now, are you?" Mokuba frowned.

Yugi gave a small laugh, "Nope."

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi blinked.

"Daijoubu, Yugi," Yami smiled.

"Demo…I'm worried about the others," Yugi looked back at Yami, "They don't know Gaia."

"Neither do we," Yami reminded him, "And, they have jiisan and Isis to guide them.  I think they're better off then we are."

"That's not very reassuring…," Mokuba sweatdropped.

"You're right," Yugi sighed, "We should concentrate on what we're doing."

Yami nodded, "They can take care of themselves."  He playfully poked Yugi, "They don't always need you to save their asses."

Yugi giggled, then turned back around, "They can take care of themselves.  You're right."

"Look!" Mokuba suddenly interrupted them.

They looked up and blinked.  The area of the cave was low lit, and they could see the 'shore' around them.  There was amble space between the end of the lake and the walls, some of which were open to reveal passageways.  There were candles burning on the cave walls, held up by torches.  And sitting along the bank were people.  They looked like they had been fighting.  Some of them were injured, some of them were caring for the injured, some looked tired, and they all looked like they hadn't had a decent meal in a while.  

As they neared the shore, they looked at the faces of the people as they looked up.  They looked like humans, down to every detail.  They looked worn out and tired, as if they had been fighting their whole lives.  And every sunken eye turned to look at the three coming towards them on the shark if they could still see.

Mokuba gripped Yami's shirt in fear, and even Yami had to admit that the sight of all those haunting looks unnerved him.  It was like they were on the verge of death.

"Yugi…?" Yami whispered.

Yugi didn't say anything.  He didn't know how to react.  He was scared, but didn't feel like they were in danger.  The appearances of the people made him wonder if that's what he looked like when Shike and Takada were abusing him.  The look in their eyes…some of them appeared to have lost the will to even live, and just sat there like soulless husks.  

Yugi felt a pang of sorrow for them, and steered the shark towards the bank.

"Yugi-niichan, we're going towards them…," Mokuba gulped, squeezing his eyes shut and gripping onto Yami tighter, "I'm scared…"

"Yugi…?" Yami questioned.

"This is what we came to do," Yugi responded in the strongest voice he could manage, but it came out scared and weak.

The people watched them as they stopped before the cave ground and got off, though none of them made a move.  Some of the ones that were walking around to tend to the ones that couldn't move were staring at them.  Then, as the shark disappeared, they came towards them.

"They don't look happy…," Mokuba gulped, keeping a hold on Yami.

Yugi stood his ground, with Yami and Mokuba behind him.  As the people came closer, he spread his arms out as if to ward off Yami and Mokuba from any attack.  

_I'm scared, _Yugi thought as sweat rolled down his face, _But_ I have to be brave for everyone else!__

One of the people coming towards them stopped a few feet from them and looked down at Yugi.  He wore a torn up, stained, white (at least, Yugi thought it used to be white) tunic and brown pants with a belt around his waist.  He had numerous bandages, and a patch over his left eye.  He looked frazzled, and had a beard growing.  He also had unruly black/gray hair that was tied down in a ponytail and went down to the small of his back.  He had a long scar going down his face on the side where the eye-patch was, and dark blue eye was narrowed and hard, glaring at them.  At his left side, attached to the belt, was a sheathed sword.

Yugi felt afraid under the man's gaze, but didn't flinch.  He didn't feel any real hostility coming from the guy, so he slowly put his hands back at his sides.  He glanced sideways at Yami, and saw that he was in a fighting stance, protectively standing in front of Mokuba.

/Daijoubu, Yami.  I don't think these guys will hurt us./

//Are you sure?//

/Un.  I think it's best if we didn't show that we have any hostile feelings.  If they see your stance, they may take it the wrong way.  I really don't want to fight, and especially without knowing even who they are or what they want./

Yami relaxed and stepped out of his fighting stance in reply.

Yugi blew out his breath, then turned towards the mysterious man.  The man was watching him.  Around the man stood two others dressed similarly to the man.  The man, however, was obviously older.  In his forties, at least.  The one on his right was a little younger, and the one on his left looked about 18, maybe 19.

//I'm gonna go crazy if someone doesn't speak.  How long do they intend to stare at us like that?//

/Maybe they can judge us.  Like how you used to use your third eye thingie./

//It's called 'The Eye of Ra'…not 'the third eye thingie', aibou.//

Yugi stopped himself from sighing, and looked back up at the man, "Ne.  Kimi dare?"

The man raised an eyebrow, confusion written on his face.  

//Yugi, I don't think he speaks this language.  Try that one when you were casting the spell.//

/Oh!/ Yugi nodded, then looked at the large man.  "Who are you (Who are you)?"

"I'm impressed that someone can speak our language.  However, that is a question I should be asking you people (I'm impressed that someone can speak our language.  However, that is a question I should be asking you people)."

Yugi opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, didn't know what to say.  Which name should he use?

"Who are you people(Who are you people)?" the man to the first guy's left asked, leaning towards them.  He was average size, but didn't have as much muscles as the guy with the patch.  But instead of a sword, he had some kind of staff tied to his back.  He had unruly, dirty hair (that Yugi supposed used to be white) that stuck out, and deep, violet eyes…almost to the point of blue.  

"Careful (Careful), Yakan," the first guy held out his hand to stop the white-haired man's advance towards the kids, "They may be agents for the Kurayami (They may be agents for the Kurayami)."

"Them (Them)?  They're just kids (They're just kids)!" the white-haired man, Yakan, exclaimed.

"Yea, but I heard that the Kurayami acquired a couple of kids that were wandering around the streets (Yea, but I heard that the Kurayami acquired a couple of kids that were wandering around the streets)," the young boy on the right spoke up.  He seemed to be a timid person, and had no weapon on him except for a couple of daggers.  Instead, he had a medical satchel around his shoulders and chest, and had sea green eyes and matted, spiky brown hair.

Yugi blinked.  _A couple of kids wandering the streets…!?  But…!  _

//What's wrong?" Yami asked him.  //What are they saying, aibou?//

/They're talking about something called the 'Kurayami', and how we may be agents of it.  They also said that that group captured a couple of kids walking the streets!  Do you think it could be the others…!?/

Yami gritted his teeth. //It's possible, aibou.  I won't lie.  After all, we were the only ones alive on the surface.//

 "Who (Who)?!" Yugi suddenly turned to the three in front of them, drawing even more attention, "Who were captured (Who were captured)!?  What were their names (What were their names)?!  What did they look like (What did they look like)?!"

"You have a lot of guts, kid (You have a lot of guts, kid)," the man with the patch growled.

Before Yugi could say another word, he felt a blinding pain just below his right eye, on his cheek.  He gave a yelp and went flying back into Yami and Mokuba, causing them all to fall over.

The man with the patch straightened up, shaking the hand he had used to punch Yugi with, "You've got a lotta nerve talking to us like that.  We aren't as weak as we look (You've got a lotta nerve talking to us like that.  We aren't as weak as we look)."

"Yugi, daijoubuka?!" Yami exclaimed, standing up and helping the smaller boy up.

Yugi nodded, wincing, a hand over what was going to be a nasty bruise.  "Mokuba…?"

"Watashi daijoubu, Yugi-niichan," Mokuba gulped, standing up as well.

Yami glared at the man and stepped in front of Yugi, "Hey, bastard!  Why'd you do that?!  We're in no position to be threatening you!  You can't just go around hitting other people without hearing their reasons first!  Hear me, asshole!?"  

"They speak Earthian," Yakan blinked, now speaking in a dialect the others could understand.

"Hmm…," the boy blinked, "So they do…I guess that makes communications easier."

"Kids should know their places," the man with the patch also switched to the other dialect, but was still glaring at Yami.

Yami glared right back, "Don't look at me like that!  I'm not running!  If you want to hurt Yugi, you go through me, first…!"  Yami blinked when a hand was laid on his shoulder.  

"It's okay, Yami," Yugi whispered.

/I started asking questions without saying who I was first.  I kinda was asking for that…/

//Yugi…//

/I'm fine…really./

Yami backed off, stepping away from the man.

The man with the patch was eyeing them, "You said… 'Yami'…"

Yugi blinked, then nodded, "Yea…that's not his real name, but…"

"Darkness?" the boy blinked.  "Do you think it has to do with the…?"

"Silence, Daisuke!  You give too much away!" the man with the patch said in a voice that was not meant to be argued with.

"I'm sorry, sir…," the boy, Daisuke, hung his head.

"But, we're not here to cause you any harm," Yugi stated, "You are occupants of Gaia, aren't you?  An army?"

"What of it, boy?" the man with the patch glared at him.

Mokuba glared at the man from behind Yami, "W-we're not g-gonna hurt you!  S-so you don't have to h-hurt us!"

The man with a patch glared at him, causing Mokuba to duck behind Yami again.

"We really want to help," Yugi insisted, "Protect Gaia, I mean.  That's why we're here.  Well, one of the reasons.  But we got separated from our friends who came with us when we heard a song, and ended up in this cave when the ground started to shake."

Some of the other soldiers were gathered around or also listening.

"What of it?" the man with the patch asked again.

Yugi blinked, "I'm saying that we wanna help…"

"Feh.  What can little kids do?" the man with the patch grunted.

"A lot more then you think, gramps," Yami countered.

"Gra…?!  I'm too old to be somebody's grandpa!" the man with the patch shouted, "And besides, that dialect…is used by someone from Japan on Earth!"

"You just noticed this, boss?" Daisuke asked as he and Yakan sweatdropped.

"Of course not, you fools!" the guy turned red a bit.

"We came from Japan," Mokuba interrupted.

There was some whispering.

"Who are you kids?" Yakan asked.

Yugi smiled, "Sorry…we forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we?"  

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba!"  Mokuba stated, poking his head out again and standing on his own.

"Ryushin…but I prefer 'Yami'."

Yugi held out his hand and smiled, "I like the name 'Yugi' better…that's the name I was given on Earth.  But my real name is Tenko Motou.  Nice to meet you."

"Tenko?!"

"Motou…?!"

Whispers went up.

"Are you really the Motou boy?" an emaciated soldier asked with tears in his eyes.

Yugi nodded.

"Really?!"

"What's the commotion…?"

"It's Tenko!  He's alive!"

"Tenko died with Shinbu!"

"No, look!  Tenko's alive!"

"Then what about Shinbu…?"

"Is it really Tenko…?"

"Look at him!  The resemblance!  It has to be him!"

"Just like Shinbu and Nagisa!  Like the little baby…!"

"He's come to save us from the shadows!" 

Mokuba blinked, "Woa…you're popular, Yugi-niichan…"

"QUIET!!"

Everyone quieted down and looked at the man with the patch.

"But, Lord Washi, the prophecy…"

"Shut your mouth, soldier," the man with the patch, Washi, growled at the wounded man who had spoken.

"Right away, sir," the man bowed his head.

"Boy, how do we know you're really Tenko and not pulling our leg?" Washi turned to Yugi.

Saying that he was afraid was a major understatement.  Yugi gazed around him at the wounded (and in some cases, dying) soldiers around him, all happy that he had shown up, and then at the leader, Washi, who was glaring at him.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.  //Don't be afraid.  Show them what you can do.//

Yugi gulped and pulled out a card.

"What's that?" Yakan blinked, then caught a glimpse of it, "No way…!!"

Yugi concentrated, "Silver Fang!"  He threw the card, and it instantly transformed into the silver wolf.  The wolf howled, and looked around.  It sniffed at Washi, then its tail wagged.

Yugi blinked, "What is it, Fang?"

I know this person.  This is Gaia.  I'm happy to be back  the wolf seemed to smile at him.  We have more power here, so less is required of you, Tenko-sama

Forgetting where he was for a moment, Yugi held up his hands, "Maa, maa!  Didn't I tell you guys to just call me 'Yugi'?"

My apologies, Yugi-sama

Yugi facefaulted.

Yami laughed.

"He sounds like that shark," Mokuba blinked.

Washi looked up from where he was petting the wolf, "You are Tenko…the beasts do not lie."

If I am not needed, I will return now

"Okay," Yugi held out his hand, and the wolf glowed, returning to the form of a card.  

Yugi put it back in his pocket, "Maybe now we can find out why you have to be a card all the time, Fang…"

Washi knelt down on one knee, and Yugi was shocked to find that everyone else did so as well.  Those who could, that is.

"My apologies, Master Tenko," Washi bowed his head, "For hitting you and disbelieving you.  Please accept this unworthy man's apology."

Yugi could do nothing but stare at the man.

Yami and Mokuba were also shocked beyond words.

"It…wasn't your fault…I have no reason to blame you…," Yugi stammered, "But if it'll make you feel better, I forgive you…"

Washi nodded, "Thank you, Master Tenko."

"Um…you don't have to call me 'master'…," Yugi felt a little strange with that title.

"But you have come to save us," Daisuke smiled, "You _are our master."_

Yugi exchanged looks with Yami and Mokuba.

"I was planning on helping anyway," Yugi stated, "But…I don't want this special treatment.  We're on the same level.  You can stand up."

The ones kneeling down who were able to do so, stood up.

"I'd rather be a friend instead of a master," Yugi smiled at Washi, extending his hand once more, "Well?"

Washi blinked, then smiled and accepted the hand shake, "Let me start over.  I am Washi Shithu."

"Nice to meet you!" Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba stated…Yugi more enthusiastically then the other two.

"We should get everyone cleaned up," Yugi explained, "Then see what we can do."  He started towards one of the wounded people, "So, I gather that the evil around this place is this group 'Kurayami'?"

Washi nodded, "Yes.  We've been fighting them since they first came here nine years ago."

"Nine years…," Yami's eyes went wide, "Yugi…!!"

"I know," Yugi nodded, "Then they were the ones responsible for the state that Gaia is in, and the ones that caused me to grow up on Earth.  They interrupted the peace…"

"We have been holding out until now," Washi bowed his head, "But it isn't good enough.  Our spellcasters, warriors, sorcerers, and sorceresses are no match for theirs."

Mokuba blinked, "Some of these soldiers are girls…and some are pretty young!"  

Washi nodded, "The people who were left on Gaia united under here.  Some of them fight, some of them don't.  Many have died of malnutrition and disease from conditions down here.  We can't go back up without starting a fight.  The Kurayami group dominates the outside.  We are all lucky to be alive."

Yugi clenched a hand into a fist, "All because of this group…people can't live in peace like they want to…for what purpose?!"

"We do not know," Washi shook his head, "All we know is that it involves the destruction of this world, and we couldn't allow that."

"We fought, but we're not strong enough," Yakan added.

"No matter the age, we accepted any help we could get," Washi stated, "If they were willing to fight, or had the potential, then we allowed them to fight with us."

"I was one of the kids that joined," Daisuke admitted, "I was only nine at the time."

"Then…you're only eighteen?" Yami blinked.

Daisuke nodded, "Yes.  And, lucky to be alive.  There were times when I was fighting that I thought I was going to be killed."

"Why do you fight?" Yami asked.

"To protect the people living down here," Daisuke indicated some people that were obviously civilians, non-fighters, or pacifists that were gathered in the entrances of the tunnels to listen to the conversation.

"This is so cruel," Mokuba was looking at one girl who was dirty and torn up, down to her unruly brown hair, hiding in the back and clutching a ripped up stuffed animal to herself, looking up with wide, emerald eyes.  She seemed no older then Mokuba.  

"This is what living down here is like?" Mokuba asked.

The girl nodded, "I'm Jade.  We don't have a choice.  If we go up there, we'll get our souls taken!  That's why papa and the others are fighting!"

"Your dad?" Mokuba asked.

"She's my daughter," Washi shook his head, "I wish there was more I could do for her.  But she is right…if we allow our children to go up there, their souls will be taken.  Those not on guard will end up as soulless dolls."

"Horrible…," Mokuba whispered.

"Just like…," Yami realized, "The Shadow Realm!"

"Aa," Yugi nodded, "I'm supposing that's the problem here."  He stood up, "Yami, we have to help these people.  Get them cleaned up.  Then, we fight."

Yami blinked.  He hadn't heard such determination or passion in Yugi's voice before.  Sure, he had heard the emotions in Yugi at times, but never to the extent he heard and saw them now.  He shook himself out of it and smiled, "You're stronger then you were, Yugi."

Yugi sniffled, but smiled, "Let's get to work.  We don't have much time."

The group cheered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English 

Uso - No way! / Lie / Liar

Maa maa - Now, now…

Sugoi - Cool

Hai - Yes

Watashi - I (used by males)

Kimi dare - Who are you?


	45. Shinbu

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 45

"Hey, Seto."

"Huh?"

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea."

Jou, Seto, and Malik were trudging up a hill, their sneakers crunching on the dead grass.

"I'm just glad we got out of that place," Malik sighed, looking around, "Not that the scenery is any different here…"

"Dark, dreary…," Seto started.

"At least we ain't in a prison," Jou commented.

"Don't jinx us, Jou," Seto stated.

It got quiet again as they walked.

"What was that noise?" Jou gulped, looking around.

"What noise?"

"…that one!  Right there!"  Jou moved closer to the group.

"I don't hear anything…"

"I s-see something," Malik grabbed Jou's pant leg, "Something is m-moving in the bushes over th-there!"  He pointed to the dying plants in the forest they were walking through.

Jou gave a startled yelp and then raised his fists, "C-come out!  I'm warning you…!"

Seto got into a fighting stance as well, stepping in front of Jou.

A pair of large, blue eyes looked at them, and with a 'coo' noise, a brown and furry creature hopped out.

The three blinked.

"I don't…believe it…," Malik whispered in awe.  "A Kuribo…"

"And here I thought everything around her was dead…," Jou looked at it.

"They are," Seto eyed the creature, "Look at it.  It's worn.  Its fur is missing in some patches, and it looks like it's been through many fights."

Malik gulped, then looked resolute and walked towards it.

"Oi…!" Jou stammered, "Don't go near it…!"

Seto put a restraining hand on Malik's shoulder, "He's right.  It's quite odd that it would be out here in the middle of nowhere when everything around it is dead.  Think about it…we haven't seen any other creature, bug, or sign of life since we've arrived.  Someone had to be taking care of this creature, and if someone was, then its owner must be around here somewhere."

Jou looked around, keeping his fists raised.

Seto eyed the area.

The Kuribo looked at them, cooed, and then jumped into the bushes.

"Matte!" Malik shouted, pulling out of the hold and following.

"Oi!  Yamero!" Jou ran after him.

"Che…!" Seto swore, and followed.

They ran through the dying woods, jumping over rotting logs and getting a bit scraped up by sharp branches.

"Malik!  Stop!" Jou shouted, wincing as another bush cut his face.

"I think it's trying to tell us something!" Malik shouted from up ahead, "I just got a feeling that we should follow it!"

"Its probably leading us to its master!" Seto called.

"I know!" Malik nodded, "Maybe we can find out what's going on if we meet another person!"

"He's got a point…," Seto mused.

"There has to be another way besides running through the woods like madmen!" Jou complained.

Just then, the forest opened up into a small clearing, and Malik tripped over a tree root, falling down into the grass.  He opened his eyes when he realized that it was actually soft, meaning that it wasn't dead.  He gave a yelp as Jou tripped over the same root and landed on top of him, and Seto collided with Jou from the sudden halt and fell down as well.

"Ow!" Jou complained, "Seto, get offa me!"

"All of you get off of me!" Malik complained, "You guys aren't light!"

Seto pushed himself up, "I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't, baka."

"Who are you calling a baka, baka!?" Jou shot back, standing up.

"You!"

"Why you…!"

"Ne," Malik interrupted, sitting on his knees on the ground, looking ahead, "Look."

The two stopped their argument, and blinked.

"Now that's weird," Jou looked around, "Everything in this small little area is alive…"

"Everything around that cabin there," Seto started forward.

The little Kuribo was sitting by the front door, watching them.

Jou helped Malik up, "You okay?"

"A few scrapes, but I'll be fine," Malik nodded.

"You ain't the scared kid I thought you was," Jou grinned as they followed Seto, "No offense…"

"None taken," Malik shook his head, "I was scared then…but that was because I didn't know what was going on.  Once Isis-neesan explained it to me, I understood."

"Sounds logical to me," Jou grinned. 

Seto froze suddenly, and the two nearly bumped into him.

"What's the hold up, Seto?" Jou asked.

"Down!" Seto grabbed the two and pulled them behind a hedge of alive bushes.

"What…!?"

"Shh!" Seto indicated towards the house.

The door opened, and the Kuribo cooed at the hand that reached out.  They couldn't see clearly as the gloved hand beckoned the creature back inside, but there was definitely someone in there.  The Kuribo looked in their direction one more time.

Jou shook his head furiously.

"Stop that!" Seto stilled the boy.

They listened as a tired, male voice spoke to the creature.

"What is it, Chip?  Did you see something?"

Jou and Seto exchanged looks.

"What the hell's he saying?" Jou hissed.

"Got me," Seto replied.

"He's asking the Kuribo, Chip, if it saw anything," Malik translated.

"You understand that gibberish, Malik?" Jou blinked.

"That 'gibberish' happens to be the true language of Gaia," Malik glared at the older boy.

"Gomen…," Jou scratched the back of his head.

"Though, most people of Gaia are familiar in Gaian and English," Malik whispered back as the bandaged hand stroked the straggled fur of the Kuribo, "Though, they call it 'Earthian' instead of 'English'."

"They don't know Japanese?" Jou gulped.

"No," Malik shook his head.

"How come you and Isis know it?" Jou asked.

"We grew up in Japan," Malik responded, "Of course we would learn the language."

"Quiet!" Seto hushed them, "We don't want to be spotted!"

They nodded and observed some more.

"You think that Kuribo will rat on us…?"

"Shut up, Jou!"

The gloved hand withdrew, and went back into the house.  The little Kuribo entered, and the door closed.

The three blew out their breaths in relief.

Jou sighed and stood up, "Ah…it's just some old hermit.  We shouldn't stay."

"I agree," Seto stood up as well, "We need to find everyone else."

Malik cast one last glance at the hut, and then also rose.  

They were heading back, making their way through the dead forest again, when suddenly, a black void appeared in front of them.

"What the hell…?!" Jou exclaimed.

"Masaka!" Malik gasped, "The Shadow Realm…!?"

"No way!  Yami sealed that!" Jou gulped.

"Who cares what it is!" Seto stated, "Turn and run!"

They spun around and started to run.

"Don't look back now…," Jou gulped when he glanced back, "But there's a huge monster chase'n us!"

"Keep your eyes forward!" Seto, who was in front, shouted.

"Augh!" Malik cried out as he tripped over a dead log and landed on the ground.

"Malik!?" Jou skidded to a halt.

Malik spun around, facing the creature.  His mouth moved, but no sound came out as tears ran down his face.  He threw his arms in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut, giving off a scream as the monster slashed at him with its claws.

"No you don't!" Jou shouted, running in and bringing a stick he had found down on the red monster's claw hand.  The stick shattered, and the splinters went into the monster, who roared in pain and swatted Jou back into the ground.

"Jou!?" Seto ran over.  He propped the boy up, "Hang in there…!"  His eyes widened when he saw the three slash marks in Jou's chest that were gathering blood and staining into his shirt.

Jou winced and coughed, wrapping an arm around the wounds in pain.

Malik whimpered and stumbled over, falling down and then crawling over to where the three sat.

The creature swung at them.

"I hope this works…," Seto whispered, then concentrated and looked up, "BARRIER!"

They were surrounded by a transparent yellow shield that blocked the monster and sent it stumbling back.  The barrier, however, shattered.

Seto slumped a bit, breathing hard.  "Damn…"

"When did you learn that?" Malik asked.

"When Sugoroku taught some of us the basics of magic," Seto rasped, then coughed once again, "…really takes something out of you…"

"It's coming back!" Malik exclaimed.

The creature lumbered up to them.

"Chikushou…!" Seto swore, "I can't do anything else!"

"Damn…," Jou swore weakly, "We're…done for…"

Just as the monster was about to descend upon them, a strong, male voice seemed to echo through the woods.

"Demon Summon!  Lightening attack!"

Streams of blue lightening shot out from behind them and poured full-force into the monster.  The monster let out an agonizing scream before crumbling to dust, smoking a bit.

Seto, Jou, and Malik looked behind them.

Standing there was a man of average size.  Around him billowed a brown cloak, hiding all but his face and the last few inches of his legs and feet.  He had on some sort of dark green pants and beige colored boots.  His black, spiky hair went untamed as it went halfway down his back.  Hardened violet eyes looked out at the three kids.  Scars ran down his face on his left side, and evidence of burn scars were also apparent.  At his side was the scruffy Kuribo.  The creature cooed.

The lean man bent down and patted the little creature.  He was obviously wearing some sort of long sleeved, navy blue tunic underneath, and also had on a pair of black gloves that were cut off at the fingertips, allowing them to see only the tips of his fingers.

"Thank you," Seto started.

"It's dangerous here," the man said, his voice hard as his mouth moved under the beard he had, "You kids shouldn't be around this area."

"We was looking for our friends…," Jou said weakly, then winced.

"Can you help us once again, please?  Our friend is hurt," Seto pointed out.

The man eyed them, then closed his eyes and turned to leave, "It's not serious.  You have a pack on.  Just bandage him up."

"Bastard!" Seto growled, "Can't you give us a hand?!"  He gave Jou's hand a gentle squeeze when he felt the boy tense up in pain.

"I saved your lives.  I think that's enough," the man started to walk away.  He halted when a pitiful 'coo' sounded.  "Let's go, Chip."

The Kuribo cooed again, and hopped over to Jou.  It looked at the wound, then back up at its owner and cooed pitifully again.

The man clenched a hand into a fist, then relaxed.  He turned around and walked over to them.

Seto positioned himself protectively in front of Jou and Malik.

"Relax, boy," the man bent down, "You can come back to my hut.  I'll treat your friend there, and maybe you can tell me why you three kids are all the way over here.  Not to mention why you are even on this land of the dead.  It's not that serious…help your friend up, boy."

Seto growled, but scooped Jou up, eliciting a low moan from the blond boy.

"Hang in there, Jou," Seto whispered, his tone gentle now.

Jou leaned his head against Seto's chest, closing his eyes.

Malik stood up but stayed close to Seto.

"Follow me," the man stated, and started off.  

Seto noticed that the man walked with a heavy limp, and noticed the gnarled wooden cane the man carried for the first time that he used to help himself walk.  It was his right leg that was injured, Seto could tell, by the way so little pressure was put on it.  He shook his head and followed the stranger.

"So…you boys are here to help your friend and save Gaia?" the man asked as he handed Jou a steaming cup of something that appeared to be tea.

Jou, who was laying on a soft, red couch with his wounds bandaged looked at it dubiously.

"It has a medicinal herb," the man replied, "Drink it.  If I wanted you dead, I would have let the monster kill you."  He turned to Malik and finished bandaging the boy's ankle.

Jou sipped at the drink, and blinked when he realized that it tasted very good.  "This is nothing like tea on Earth…"

"So that's where you boys are from," the man grunted, patching up Malik's scrapes and cuts, "No wonder why you were no match for the monster.  The people of Earth aren't as magically attuned as the people of Gaia."

"You seem to know a lot about Earth," Seto spoke up from where he sat on one of the chairs.

"Most people of Gaia know some things of the world," the man responded, "Like, for instance, that it is a parallel world to Gaia."  He shook his head, "You kids sure did a number on yourselves, running through that dead forest."

Malik winced as a bandage was placed on a cut on his face.

"There," the man limped over to an armchair and sat down in it.

"Thanks for helping us," Jou spoke, putting the empty cup down on the small table near him.

The man waved a hand, "If it weren't for Chip, I wouldn't have.  The little guy's taken a liking to you strangers.  Why, I don't know.  He usually isn't this friendly towards people he don't know."

Jou glanced down at the Kuribo that was comfortably settled on his lap.  

"I'm surprised he's not a card," Seto stated.

"He's the only one," the man responded, "Chip isn't a card cause I've had him since I was little.  They don't look like much, but a Kuribo can live for over one hundred years.  I used my powers to protect him, but I was unable to protect anyone else.  For that, I shun myself.  I am a failure."

Seto blinked, "So the others were sealed into cards…?"

"Because they had the power to stop the evil spreading over the land," the man sighed, leaning back, "And others were sealed when their energy was spent.  Myself and a few others sealed them away into cards so that they could recover their strength and one day return to Gaia to save the planet.  But it looks like we were wrong.  We were going on a prophecy that someone would save us.  But it has been years, and still nobody has come to save us."

"Save you from who?" Malik asked.

"The group 'Kurayami'.  They use the dark powers of the Shadow Realm, and have already almost taken over Gaia.  If they take over Gaia, then they will move on to Earth, and everyone's soul will belong to them.  The people will become soulless husks with no will of their own."

"Horrible…," Seto whispered.

"The only thing keeping them from doing so is a meager band of warriors and sorcerers who live in the underground caverns," the man sighed.

"But you're powerful," Malik interrupted, "Why don't you help them!?  You can summon the monsters from the cards!  You have the power to do that…!"

"Don't be ridiculous, boy," the man closed his eyes, crossing his arms, "Just look at me.  I'm not even half of what I used to be.  I'm lame, and a failure.  To the others, I am dead.  I have no power against the evil."

"That's not true!" Malik jumped up, his hands in fists, "That's not true!  I saw what you did to that monster!  That monster had a high attack, and you beat it!  If you joined the fight, you could turn the tide!  Drive out the Kurayami group!"

"You're just a kid," the man shook his head, "You don't know anything.  I am too lame to be of any help.  I would only get in their way.  I wouldn't make one bit of a difference."

"No!" Malik shook his head, "You could!  If they have to fight monsters, and they can't summon, then they need all the help they can get!  If you tell yourself you can do it, then you can!"

"Give up, boy," the man replied sadly, "I have nothing to offer them.  And at this stage in the fight, it won't do any good."

"If ya tell yourself you've lost before you even try," Jou spoke up, "Then there's no way you can do it."

"You have a defeatist attitude," Seto agreed, "They need your help.  You have the power."

"There is nothing left for me.  Nothing to fight for," the man shook his head.  "My wife and son are gone.  I have nothing left."

"You have this world!" Malik protested.

"What would be the point in living in a world where everyone I know is dead?" the man shot back.

"That's selfish," Seto stood up, "So you'll just let everyone else die?!  Everyone else has to suffer and lose loved ones because you've already lost yours?!  Damn it, wake up!  If I acted like that, then I wouldn't care about anyone else except for my little brother!  My parents died when I was young, and I have no family except for my younger brother!  None!  But I still help people out, and I'm still willing to fight for the other people of Earth and Gaia!"

"Me too!" Jou agreed, "I'm gonna fight!"

"So will I!" Malik stated, "That's what we came here to do!"

"And we're not even from this place!"  Seto reminded him.

"It doesn't matter what you say," the man said, but it was a little quieter then his first argument.  

"Che," Seto swore, sitting back down, "If you're going to give up, then give up.  As soon as Jou's wounds get better, we're going to look for our friends so we can save this planet."

"What good will that do?" the man asked, "You don't have enough magical powers."

"We don't," Jou agreed, "But we've got friends who do!  They came with us, and they're gonna fight…that's for sure!"

"At least take us to this underground force," Malik asked, "Please?"

"I've done enough…"

"You say that, yet you just sit here and wait for the world to end when you have the power to do something about it," Seto's eyes flashed angrily again.  "We appreciate you saving us and tending to our scrapes and Jou's wounds, but there is much more you can do!"

"Before it's too late," Malik whispered.  He got a determined look, "I'm just a kid, but I'm going to fight.  Neesan said that our father was a proud warrior of Gaia.  And I won't let him down!"

The man eyed the boy as if noticing him for the first time.  "What's your name, boy?"

"Ishtar, Malik!"

The man's eyes widened, "Ishtar……I know that name."  The man was on his feet now, staring wide-eyed at the small boy, "I know that name!  So I'm looking at Yokan's son, now, am I?  Well I'll be damned…this was the boy he talked about.  Tell me, Malik, do you have a sister named Isis?"

"Yes!" Malik nodded.

"It really is Yokan's son," the man whispered, shaking his head, "In that case, I will help you.  I know your father is fighting in the underground movement."

Malik brightened up, "Really!?  My father is alive?!  And you'll show me to him?"

The man nodded, then turned to the other two kids, "What are your names?"

"Jounochi, Katsuya.  But everyone just calls me 'Jou'."

"Kaiba, Seto."

The man nodded, "And my name is Shinbu Motou."

The three gaped at him.

"You're Yugi's father!" Jou exclaimed, sitting up with a big grin on his face, "Hey, we found Yug's dad!  He's alive!  Yug's gonna be so happy, man!"  He hugged Seto, who was standing next to him, in joy.

"Yea," Seto smiled, breaking the hold, tears in his own eyes.

Shinbu looked at them, "My son…?  Tenko?!"

"Yea," Seto nodded, "But we call him 'Yugi'.  It's his Earth name.  We came here with him to find you and the others and save this place."

Shinbu fell to his knees, tears running down his face but a smile on his lips, "My boy is alive…he's alive…I haven't lost him!"  He wiped his eyes and stood up, "Very well!  I will fight!"

"It's about time!" Seto grinned.

"Let me get cleaned up," Shinbu pointed to his mane of hair, "And we'll be off tomorrow."

"YEA!" 

Morning came, and they all stood ready.  Shinbu had supplied them with some new clothing, weapons, and armor.

Seto wore a sorcerer's shoulder protectors and cloak over a dark blue long sleeve tunic and dark pants with dark brown boots.  He flexed his hands and grinned.  On his hands he wore what seemed to be dark gloves, but didn't even cover the fingers.  On the top of each was a small, red gem that was supposed to amplify his magical powers.

Jou wore a cream colored long sleeve tunic with khaki pants and brown boots.  He had on beige gloves that stopped at the last joint to allow his fingertips to be free.  He wore a light weight, leather chest armor that also covered his left shoulder.  He wore a belt around his waist, and hanging from it at his left side was a broadsword that was just the right fit for him.

Malik wore a white long sleeve tunic with light brown pants and brown boots.  Strapped to his back was a silver staff with a green gem at the top that also amplified and granted magical power to the user.

Shinbu's appearance also changed.  His hair was cut and spiky, with only one or two bangs of black hair falling into his face while the rest of it stuck into the air.  He shaved the beard off, revealing another scar on his chin.  He wore the same outfit he did when he saved the group, though.  Chip the Kuribo was groomed by Jou and Shinbu and looked as healthy and good as new.  It sat on Shinbu's shoulder, waiting in anticipation.

"Everyone ready?" Shinbu asked.

They nodded.

"Let's go."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Japanese – English

Matte – Wait

Oi – Hey 

Yamero – Stop it

Che – (a nonsense word that is used almost as a curse word.  I have seen it translated in two ways:  The first being 'man!', and the second one being 'damn!')


	46. Maya

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 46

"Move along!  You!  Stop dawdling and get back in the line!  Let's go!" the ugly beast grunted as groups of tired people plodded through the tunnels.  They were all depressed, and their clothing was torn.  They wore rope bindings, keeping their hands in front of them and a rope that connected them to keep them from running away.  They couldn't see where they were going because the only light was a tiny speck from farther up ahead in the dark, muddy tunnel.  All of the people marching kept their heads bent towards the ground in submission, some with no footwear and some with minimal wear.  Some were in nothing but rags.  The beast leading them wasn't identifiable in the darkness, but none of the people wanted to find out anyway.  All they knew was that it could hurt them, and that was enough.

Near the back, Anzu looked around, pulling again at the ropes, "Kuso…they won't come off.  How long have we been walking, and who are these people?"

"They're inhabitants of Gaia," Isis whispered from behind her, "My guess is that they were picked off the streets."

"Slaves?" Anzu asked.

"That's my guess," Isis nodded, "I'm sorry we were caught…"

"It's not your fault," Anzu smiled weakly, "You tried."

"They were too strong," Sugoroku shook his head.  "There was nothing any of us could do."

"Now we've been taken as slaves, though," Isis stated.

"We'll find a way out," Anzu assured her, "And find a way to free these people."

The other two were silent.

"I don't know where we are," Anzu admitted, "Or where Yugi and the others ended up, or if they're even safe.  But we have to believe in them and ourselves.  If we try hard, then we'll meet up again.  I just know it."

"Have you noticed something?" Sugoroku whispered.

"That we've been walking for over an hour?" Anzu groaned, "I don't know how much I can take…"

"No," Sugoroku shook his head, "Most of these people are women and children."

Anzu blinked, and noticed it for the first time, "True…the kids don't look any older then I am.  There are a couple old men with them, but most of them are women.  I didn't notice before…"

"That's because we were completely in the dark," Sugoroku informed her, "Now the light has been increasing.  I think we're closer to our destination."

Anzu gulped, "I hope it's not that bad…"

More walking.  Anzu listened and heard the cries of the children that were plowing ahead.  The creatures on either side of them, which were looking more and more progressively like monsters instead of the humans she thought they were, silenced them with a glare.  And when that didn't work, a slap.  Anzu winced on hearing the contact and the fresh cries of the children.  The light got brighter and brighter, when they entered a place where they could see.  It was still dimly lit, with torches.  There were prison cells all over the place, and inside were dirty and torn up women and children.  There were a couple of old men, but no boys between the ages of 10 and 50 seemed to be present.

The guards roughly were shoving the people ahead of them into the cells, barring the doors and ignoring the pleas of the people.

"I don't understand a word they're saying," Anzu hissed to Sugoroku.

"They're speaking their native language of Gaian," Isis replied, looking thoughtfully at the guards, "They look familiar…"

The ones in front of them went into cells, and now it was their turn.  One of the creatures squinted at them, then turned to the guard behind it and gurbled something.

"What language was that?" Anzu blinked.

"Troll," Isis shook her head.

"Wow…I've heard of culture shock…but this is ridiculous…," Anzu gulped, looking around at the different species of monsters there.  It was now that she noticed that some of the beings in the prison cells weren't humans, either.  They resembled humans, but seemed to be crossed with demons or heavenly beings, since she saw different combinations of ears, wings, and tails.  

"Okay…now this is getting freaky…," Anzu shifted nervously.

A cloaked figure walked in between the guards, following another guard.  It looked like it was a man, but under the cloak, who knew?

The cloaked figure turned to Isis, and addressed her in a voice that definitely belonged to a male, "Isis?"

Isis nodded, "Yes.  Who are you?"

Anzu looked at Sugoroku, "What are they saying?"

"My Gaian isn't as good as it used to be…but I think the man knows Isis, and she's trying to see who he is," Sugoroku replied thoughtfully.

"My name is Kodai," the cloaked man stated.

Isis frowned, then her eyes widened when she realized it.  "No...that can't be...no... (no...that can't be…no…)"

Laughter from the man behind the cloak, "Come, Isis.  We have much to discuss (Come, Isis.  We have much to discuss)."

Isis glanced at Sugoroku and Anzu.  She looked back at the man.  "Only if they will not be harmed (Only if they will not be harmed)," Isis spoke.

The man laughed, and pulled Isis by the chain around her wrists, dragging her away.

"Isis!?" Anzu shouted.

"Don't worry about me," Isis said sadly, "I know this man.  But something doesn't seem right here."  

Anzu and Sugoroku were pushed into one of the cells as Isis shouted one last thing to them before she was out of sight and out of the room.

"Worry about yourselves, not me!"

Anzu paled, and Sugoroku shook his head.

Anzu wiped her eyes, and sniffled, "Yugi…"

"We're not helpless, Anzu," Sugoroku reminded her, "I'm sure there is some way out."

Anzu was about to say something, when an older, but not quite old, woman's voice spoke up in the cell next to them, addressing them.

"I know that voice…Sugoroku-san, is that you?" came the voice.  And it spoke in a language Anzu knew.

Sugoroku's eyes widened, "Who…?  It couldn't be…Maya?"

"It _is_ you!" the woman, Maya, sighed in relief, "You came back!"

"Not by myself, I didn't," Sugoroku stated, "If it weren't for my grandson, I wouldn't be here at all…wouldn't be in this prison, either…"

"Your grandson…?  You mean, little Tenko!?"

Anzu listened on in confusion.  

"He's more grown up then he looks, Maya," Sugoroku replied.  "Though, we were all separated…"

"If he isn't here with you," Maya interrupted, "And I sure haven't seen him, then he's hopefully safe."

"_Hopefully_?" Anzu interrupted.

"If he hasn't been caught by the Kurayami group," Maya sighed sadly.

"The who?" Anzu blinked.

"The Kurayami group.  They are the ones imprisoning us now.  I don't know what they want.  Nobody does.  They came by one day, led by a mysterious man.  They used the powers of Darkness to enslave the monsters, and seal away the powers of monsters that they thought might destroy them.  Those that weren't sealed were either turned to be used for their side, or killed when they fought.  And, of course, the ones that were mortally wounded transformed to conserve energy for the day when they may fight once more."

"The cards…," Anzu whispered, her hand unconsciously going to her pocket that contained her deck.

Maya continued, "The men all went to fight the evil forces.  But they never returned.  The battle waged on for many years, neither light nor dark could get control of the other.  But the Kurayami group had someone with them that could summon monsters, and our summoners didn't stand a chance.  There were mages and warriors…men of all ages went into the war, as long as they could fight.  None ever came back."

"That explains why there are only old men, little children, girls, and women here," Anzu realized.

"Yes," Maya's voice floated back to them, "Our Gaian troops were forced into retreat, and had no choice but to hide after a particular devastating battle that killed many innocent people and completely destroyed the houses that were left.  The forces of the Kurayami stormed through villages and towns, leaving a wake of destruction where they passed.  Nobody was safe, once our army retreated to who-knows-where.  Not their fault…they had many wounded and even more killed.  Some civilians were able to evacuate to the secret areas…I dare not speak of it here, else they might be found out.  Any who weren't evacuated or those who stayed to put up a struggle were captured.  That is why all of these people are here.  Some creatures in here are even a mix between monster and human…a result of them experimenting on them."

"Experimenting?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Human experimentation," Maya said gravely, "It's a taboo no matter where you go, yet the Kurayami group wants to make an ultimate fuse.  The brain power and reasoning of a human mixed with the strength or magical power of a monster."

"Horrible," Anzu whispered.

"Indeed," Maya agreed, "These 'creatures' you see used to be human."

"Are…they going to do the same with us?" Anzu gulped.

"No," Maya said, a bit angrily, "They won't, because none of their testing produced a satisfactory product.  They gave up on the assignment, and settled for just keeping us here, giving us food and water only to take our children and put them in the Kurayami army, or rape the women to produce offspring that will come back and avenge them should they be defeated."

Anzu listened in horror.  Sugoroku looked remorseful.

"Don't blame yourself, Sugoroku-san.  It could be even worse…but now that Tenko is here, I'm sure it will get better," Maya seemed to sense the old man's anger.

"I admit he's powerful," Sugoroku spoke, "But he can't do it alone.  He's just a boy."

"I agree that he can't do it alone.  Isn't that why you came with him?" Maya asked.

"No," Sugoroku shook his head, "I barely have any magic left…I figured I would lend what little I did have to help save my home.  I would be of no help to him."

"Then…?" Maya asked, her voice fearful.

"Hope is not lost," Sugoroku said firmly, "If one never gives up on hope.  There are some people I know that could do much more then I can."  He pointedly looked at Anzu when he said that last part.

Anzu was a tad confused.

"You talk in riddles, just like old times," Maya sighed, "Yet, even your speech does not stir me.  If Tenko has to fight the Kurayami army on his own, he will be destroyed."

"No he won't!" Anzu shouted, surprising the occupants of both cells.  "I won't let them hurt him!  Neither will his other friends!  Jou, Seto, Yami, Honda, Isis, Ryou…even Malik and Mokuba!  We won't let anything happen to him!  Neither will Sugoroku-san!"

Sugoroku and Maya were silent for some time.

"I have many questions for you," Maya spoke finally, "What is your name, girl?"

"Mazaki Anzu."

"You are…a friend of Tenko's?"

"His name is Yugi," Anzu responded, "Not Tenko.  He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want to do.  He isn't destined to save Gaia like you all want to believe.  He's doing it because it's of his own free will.  He _wants_ to help.  He didn't have to, but he is."

"Names are simply to identify people with," Maya responded, then spoke again, "But you mentioned a name…Ryou.  Is he…Ryou Bakura?"

Anzu was startled, "H-how do you know Ryou?"

There was a silence on the other end.  The noises and moans in the prisons filtered over most other noises, but Anzu and Sugoroku could faintly hear crying.

Anzu blinked, then turned to Sugoroku, "What…happened…?"

Maya spoke up, her voice wavering in the beginning as she gained control, "I'm happy, Anzu.  Happy that Ryou is alive."

Anzu blinked.

"Ryou is my son," Maya whispered.

Anzu gaped, "Ryou……is from Gaia……?  Then…what was he doing on Earth…?"

"After hearing the prophecy…you know the prophecy, don't you?" Maya interrupted herself.

"Y-yes," Anzu faintly remembered Yugi mentioning it.

"After hearing the prophecy, James became fearful.  He didn't want Ryou in that kind of danger, and was not willing to accept what would become later on.  He snuck away to Earth with Ryou when the child was only a year old.  I never saw either of them again.  I feared the worst."

"Well, some crazy stuff has happened," Anzu admitted, "But Ryou is okay……last I saw him.  We were all separated, though…"

"Ryou is stronger then he thinks he is," Maya spoke, "I wish I had the opportunity to teach him how to use the magical summoning powers he was gifted with."

"Wait a minute…Ryou can summon, too?!" Anzu exclaimed.

"Yes," Maya nodded.

Anzu blinked, remembering Sugoroku's words a few moments earlier, "Hey…Maya-san?"

"Yes?" the woman responded.

"Can…well, anyone can learn magic if their will is strong enough…right?" Anzu asked.

"I suppose Sugoroku told you that."

Sugoroku scratched the back of his head, "I had no choice…"

"Then," Anzu looked at her deck which had found its way to her hands, "The monsters were plentiful, right?  They became cards to conserve their energy…and draw energy from the summoner…that's how it works, right?"

"Yes to all three questions in that run-on, dear."

Anzu looked at her deck, "Can anyone become a summoner?"

"It's difficult," Maya responded.  "Most have families that were summoners.  Tenko's father was a summoner.  But…"  She stopped.

"I know," Sugoroku whispered, "He may not be alive anymore…"

"Don't give up hope," Anzu looked at the old man, "You aren't listening to your own words."

Sugoroku chuckled half-heartedly, "So you are right…"

"What about a summoner from Earth?" Anzu asked.

Silence.

Then…

"It is unheard of," Maya spoke slowly, "To have a summoner from Earth.  Someone with enough capacity for magic that they can be a summoner.  To be a summoner takes extraordinary character and willpower."

"But, then…according to that…," Anzu stated, "A summoner can be from Earth or Gaia.  I mean, after all, there are extraordinary people on Earth, too."

"I suppose…what are you getting at?" Maya suddenly asked.

Anzu looked at her deck, and for the first time, could actually feel the cards calling out to her when she looked hard enough.  Concentrated with just the right amount of energy and focus.  _I am going to help Yugi.  And if I have to summon in order to do that, then that's what I'll do!  I don't care how hard it is!  Yugi's my friend…maybe something more…and I won't let him down!  I refuse to!  This is his home.  Where he was born.  I know that…when this is all over…maybe he'll go and stay on Gaia instead of Earth, depending on how this all turns out.  Help repair everything, maybe.  But as long as he's happy…well, best not to think of that right now.  Right now, he could be anywhere, and he needs our help!  Even though my level doesn't even compare to his…I'll still help._

"Stop it."

Anzu blinked, and looked up.  Maya had said it, and Sugoroku was eyeing her strangely.

"Stop what?" Anzu frowned.

"Stop giving off that energy signal," Maya hissed, so low that Anzu had to move closer to the wall to hear.

"What energy signal?" Anzu frowned.

"You were giving off a strong aura," Sugoroku responded.

"Yes, and the creatures here are sensitive to it," Maya agreed, "Since they work for the Kurayami.  If they found out that someone else here has magical powers, they'd be recruited."

"But…they must have known you and Sugoroku-san…how come…?" Anzu sputtered.

"Just like Sugoroku-san, my magical power isn't enough to help anyone," Maya responded.  "I know some healing magic, but that's all.  And some small things that normal people pass off as 'parlor tricks'.  But you…I believe your words you mentioned before now."

Anzu blinked.

"About someone from Earth being a summoner.  You were giving off the signal of a summoner just now," Maya responded.

"Really?" Anzu whispered, not daring to hope but still hoping at the same time.

"Yes," Sugoroku nodded, "I felt it as well.  But Maya is right…we want to save it."

"But…I've never done it before…," Anzu stammered, suddenly nervous.

"You can help us and everyone else here escape," Sugoroku stated, "But we have to wait for the right moment to do it."

"I still don't know if I can…," Anzu gulped, tears in her eyes, "What if I mess it up…?"

"There is no room in what we are dealing with to mess up," Maya said seriously, "It may be your first time…but…the first time can be just as powerful."

Anzu remembered the first time Yugi had 'summoned' a monster.  It was a magnificent silver wolf, that glowed with supernatural powers and protected them.

"We'll help you," Sugoroku put a hand on her shoulder, "Although our magic is useless, our brains are not."

Anzu brightened a bit.

"He is correct," Maya smiled, "Why do you think my husband fled?  Because I was one of the people in charge of training the summoners, as was Sugoroku-san.  We'll give you the direction you need.  The rest is up to you."

Anzu wiped her eyes and nodded, determination replacing the fear, "Right."  She frowned, as if suddenly realizing something, "Are we going to help Isis, too?"

Maya and Sugoroku were quiet.

"Isis…," Maya was the first to speak, "…may not end up on our side, Anzu.  I advise you not to think anymore on it."

"What?" Anzu blinked, "But she…"

"She is a puppet caught up in a game," Maya agreed, "But unfortunately, she is a puppet for the Kurayami group."

"But she hasn't done anything…," Anzu started.

"Has she?" Sugoroku said darkly, surprising Anzu.  "From what I heard, she was the one who gave Honda his powers.  Humans with no ties to Gaia don't just acquire Dark power.  Magic, yes, but not Dark power.  The kind of power that Honda has.  It was lucky that you discovered her, or else something else might go terribly wrong as well."

"I don't understand," Anzu shook her head.

"I doubted you would," Sugoroku responded, "But it is clear to me, now that I think about it.  Isis uses the powers of Darkness.  Honda can travel freely through them as well.  She granted Honda some of her powers, to make him stronger.  In return, he worked for her.  But who was Isis working for?"

Anzu blinked, and her face turned white as realization dawned on her, "Impossible…Isis wouldn't work for the Kurayami group…"

"Maybe not directly," Maya decided to chime in, "But under a pretext.  Or, maybe she was tricked into working for them.  I agree with you, Anzu…Isis would never willingly work for anybody who wished for any harm to come to Gaia.  Like Sugoroku-san suggested, perhaps she is a puppet caught up in their plans.  She must have been working for someone.  And if we're right, it's the Kurayami group."

"And if we're right," Sugoroku added, "Then Isis…and Honda…will now be our enemies."

It took Anzu a full five minutes to find her voice, and her wits, and even though in the back of her mind something was telling her they were right, she tried not to lose all hope in what they said.  Wishing upon wishes that they were wrong, she voiced her opinion of the matter.

"Then let's just hope…that you're wrong."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	47. The Unexpected

I don't own Yugioh.

Note:  Strong abuse and language ahead in this chapter.  

Chapter 47

Honda winced when he heard the screams again.  He couldn't stand it.  It was bad enough that him and Ryou were dragged down to some dank pit and chained into a prison cell.  But they had to make it worse by having them listen to the screams of the creatures in the cells.  Not only that, but Ryou had been gone a while.  The guards took him to another place.  And he didn't come back yet.  

Honda sighed.  The cell he was in was dank and dark, with only a dim source of light coming from outside the bars.  There was another prison cell next to him, but there was nobody in it.  He pulled at the chains attached to his hands like handcuffs, binding them together, with just as much success as the last forty-five times or so he pulled at them.  It smelled like mold, and Honda could have sworn there were bones in the corner of the cell.  He didn't want to know.

All he could do was sit there and wait for his companion to be brought back, wondering what was in store for them.

Ryou was wondering the same thing as he was led down the halls and into a room.  It looked like an interrogation room from the movies.  There were all sorts of strange looking devices and tools around the place, hooked up to wires or free-standing.  There were a couple chairs, and one of them looked something like an electric chair.  Ryou was more and more nervous.

The guard, which couldn't be described as 'human'…more like a combination of human and monster, pushed him roughly onto one of the chairs.  Instantly, bindings wrapped around his wrists, pinning them to the armrests.  The same thing happened with his legs, as cuffs buckled him down.

Now he was very scared.

The guard laughed at him and walked off, leaving Ryou alone in the creepy room.  

He didn't have to wait long, when the door opened.  The person who walked through had a grin on his face, and was fairly tall with dark brown eyes.  He wore black robes and a cape billowed behind him.  He sneered.

Ryou gasped, "B…B…B…Bakura…?!"

Yami Bakura laughed, "So you recognize me, do you, boy?  Even though we haven't seen each other for quite a while.  I used to take great pleasure in the things I did…until that damned Yami came by and banished me."

"But…how…?" Ryou was sure his face was as pale as their hair.

"The part of me banished on Earth," Bakura addressed the other boy, grinning like a psychopath, his eyes twinkling with sadistic glee, "was only a spirit.  It was only an extension of my main body.  And, my main body was here.  On Gaia.  Oh, it would have been so much easier to start the Soul Gathering on Earth if I wasn't banished."

"S-Soul G-Gathering?" Ryou gulped.

Bakura laughed, "You wouldn't understand, Ryou.  Yes, a Soul Gathering."

"Y-you mean…you would take people's souls…like you did to the town…?" Ryou asked.

"Gladly take their souls!" Bakura growled, "What the fuck do you think we were trying to do there!?  Do you think I was there because I _liked_ the Earth?!  Hell no!  Use your head, you fucking moron!"

Ryou flinched at the words.

Bakura put his face close to Ryou's, the mischievous glint in his eyes still shining with anticipation, "I bet you don't know that you are supposed to help us."

"What?!" Ryou exclaimed.

Bakura stepped back and backfisted Ryou across the face, "Shut up you turd!  You were supposed to help us!  The ring was specially presented to your father in hopes that he would turn it over to you.  You had the necessary power to boost my own, and speed up the process.  But no…your moronic father had to be stubborn and keep it.  He fucking _knew the power in it!" Bakura turned and slammed his fist into Ryou's face again._

Ryou cried out in pain, flinching, and remembered when his father would get violent.  He'd never intentionally hurt Ryou, however, like this person was doing.

"That asshole kept the fucking ring!" Bakura growled, then grinned, "But he couldn't control my spirit…a part of me…that lived inside of it.  No, he couldn't.  I had a lot of fun with that man."

Ryou felt blood run down to his chin, and his nose stung painfully, bleeding as well as he looked up and got brave, "What…what happened…to my father…?"

"That pitiful weakling?" Bakura smirked.

Ryou did not like that smirk.  It was…too evil.  

"I would have mounted his head on the wall, but it would be too expensive," Bakura said calmly.

Ryou paled.  "You…you…you didn't…you…"

"Of course I killed him, you little fuck!" Bakura punched Ryou in the chest, making the boy double over a bit, gasping for air and wincing in pain.  "And it was painful, I assure you!"

Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes.  _My father…he took care of me for all these years…he loved me…and now he's…he's…_Ryou squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered, letting the tears fall.  Unexpectedly, he felt angry.  Very angry.  And it was directed at the person who took the man away.  He looked up, angry eyes settling on the sneering boy.  The tears still ran down his face, mixing with the blood, but his eyes shone with anger and defiance.

Bakura just laughed, "I love that expression!"  He curled his fingers together, acting dramatically, "Oh, I'm sorry…did I make you angry?"  He laughed.  It was an eerie laugh that chilled Ryou to the bones.  Even the two guards standing at the door shifted.

"I hate you," Ryou seethed.

Bakura stopped laughing and backfisted Ryou across the face a couple of times.  "Take that back."

Ryou winced, and gazed up at the evil maniac blearily, "…no…"

Bakura sent his fist into Ryou's chest, and Ryou heard a 'crack' as a couple of his ribs broke.  He gasped for breath, coughing, as the pain seared through him.  He doubled over, his arms twitching as he tried to move them to wrap around his middle, but they were secured down.

"You shouldn't direct your anger at me," Bakura said innocently.

Ryou choked on a sob.

"If it weren't for the rebellion of the Gaians against us," Bakura continued, "Then I wouldn't have had to kill your father."

"Liar," Ryou whispered in disbelief.

Bakura grinned, then sent a kick to Ryou's shin, causing pain to sear up Ryou's leg.

The boy cried out, letting tears run down his face as he gasped against the pain.

"It's not broken, weakling," Bakura growled, "And actually…if your father hadn't been so much of a bloody coward, then you wouldn't be suffering right now."

Ryou looked up sharply.

Bakura grinned, "That's right…he was a coward.  He got scared over a little prophecy, and ran away.  He took you with him.  Ran away from Gaia.  Away from his wife, your mother.  It's a wonder you don't _hate him.  Tell me, Ryou, didn't you ever wonder what happened to your mother?"_

Ryou's eyes went wide, and he paled.

Bakura sneered, "That's right.  She's from Gaia.  James, your father, is also from Gaia.  He heard the Prophecy of Light and Dark, got scared that you would have to 'save the world'…as if a little weakling like you could ever do anything…and ran off with you to Earth.  He abandoned his wife."

Tears welled up in Ryou's face, and he rasped in disbelief, "No…"

Bakura grinned, "Yes, little Ryou.  He did.  And then, we sent out some _insurance_ to make sure that nobody would interfere with us.  We attacked.  The Kurayami group, the group of Darkness.  We can summon and control dark monsters of Gaia.  We killed that weakling, Tenko's father, whatever the hell his name is, and made sure that Tenko was out of the way.  One of you would have to take part in the prophecy.  With James fleeing to Earth with you, and Tenko destroyed, we had no worries."

Ryou was speechless.

"I even went after him.  You probably don't remember, because you were just a toddler then.  Your father had been given Tenko to look after.  I recognized the boy.  He looked too much like Tenko for me to pass up.  So, I dumped him in the river.  Tenko is dead.  And with you on our side, nothing can stop us."

Ryou smiled, then chuckled, wincing as he finished, "I think…you missed something."

Bakura's smile dropped, and he glared at Ryou.  

"Tenko is alive," Ryou smiled, "He's very alive.  And, he's on Gaia.  He's here to stop you and the Kurayami group.  He's here to save Gaia."

Bakura stood there, stupefied for a few moments, then his eyes flashed angrily.  He punched Ryou a few times in the face, then the chest, then gave him a couple of kicks before backfisting the boy one last time across the face.

Ryou coughed and winced, tears running down his face from the pain.  All over his body now, the pain was intolerable.

Bakura grabbed Ryou roughly by the collar of the boy's shirt and yanked him forward, ignoring the boy's pained cry when the chains holding him down prevented him from going flying up, and his beaten body protested any movement at all.

"Tenko is _alive_?!" Bakura demanded.  He shook Ryou a few times, "_Answer me_!"

"He…is…," Ryou choked out, losing his oxygen supply, then was thrown roughly back into the chair, coughing to get the oxygen back into his lungs and trying to ignore the burning pain throughout his body.

Bakura pressed a button and the chains on Ryou's arms and legs went back into the chair.  Bakura grabbed Ryou and threw him to the ground, then started kicking him and slamming his foot down on the boy angrily.

Ryou cried out with pain with every blow, coughing blood occasionally.

When Bakura felt satisfied, he crouched down and pulled Ryou up a little by the hair, causing the boy to give a startled yelp.  The pain prevented the boy from falling unconscious, and he winced every few seconds, breathing hard and coughing.

"If Tenko is here," Bakura growled, "Our plans could be ruined.  Do you know what that means, _you worthless piece of shit_?!"  He shook the boy, "**_Well_?!  **_DO YOU_**!?"**

"N-no!" Ryou choked, tears running down his face.

Bakura slammed Ryou's face into the ground, "I'll _tell you what it means!  It _means_ that he can stop the Soul Gathering!  It __means that we can't take any souls from people with his holy power protecting them!  It _means_ that we can't spread darkness and chaos throughout Gaia and Earth!  If he's alive, we can't do that!"_

Ryou winced, trying to breathe as he was smothered in the ground.

Bakura eased the pressure enough for Ryou to breathe.  "Join us."

Ryou's eyes flew open.  He tried to look at his captor, "Wh-what…!?"

"I said, **join us**!" Bakura shouted, grabbing Ryou's left arm and pulling it into a lock behind the boy's back.

Ryou winced, "Wh-why should I…?"

Bakura pulled a bit on Ryou's arm, causing the boy to cry out, "Because if you don't, we'll all die!  If you don't use your power, Tenko will win!  If you don't, _I'll break your fucking arm!"_

Ryou cried out, slapping the ground weakly with his good hand.

"**Join us**!" Bakura shouted.

"I…will…not!" Ryou mustered all the strength he had.

Bakura's eyes flashed angrily.

**_SNAP_**

Ryou screamed in agony as fire shot up his arm.  He kicked out with his legs and tears ran down his face from wide, pain-filled eyes.  He screamed more as pressure was put on his broken arm.

"Why the hell do you have to be so fucking _stubborn_!?" Bakura screamed, "You have _nothing_ left!  Your father is _dead, and your mother was _killed_ during the war!  You have no fucking thing left!!"_

Despite the fiery pain and tears, Ryou gritted his teeth to reply, "That…isn't…true.  I still have…my friends.  They still care about me.  And why…why would I help the group that killed my parents?!  You're all insane!  I refuse to do anything to help, even if I did have these 'powers' you talk about!"

"Fucking moron!" Bakura growled, and pulled the boy to his feet, slamming him against the table nearby.

Ryou cried out and fell down, coughing in pain and moaning.

Bakura kicked Ryou a few more times, and paused to deliver another kick, when Ryou spoke.

"Why…do you…hate me…so much?"

Bakura froze, staring at the injured boy on the ground.

Ryou didn't look up.  He could barely move.  His arm shot pain up his body, and his ribs ached.  He was sure his face and legs were bruised, as well as his side, back, and chest.  He opened one swollen eyes when the blows stopped, and coughed.

Bakura didn't have an answer, so he just asked, "_What?"_

"Why…do you…hate me…so…much?" Ryou asked again.  "What did…I ever…do…to you?"

Bakura stared at him.

"I don't know…what 'power'…you are…talking about," Ryou gasped, then coughed and moaned in pain, "I never…wanted to…hurt…anyone.  I just wanted…my friends…to be able…to live in peace.  That's…what I want…for anyone.  Is that…so much…to ask for, really?"

Bakura grabbed Ryou by the shirt and pulled the boy to his feet, though Ryou couldn't stand very well.  He stared at him, "What?"

Ryou opened his eye again, "Are you…happy?"

Bakura didn't answer.

"If I could…end the war…and stop the pain…," Ryou winced, "…I would.  But I can't.  If I…fight…I'll just cause…more pain.  That's all…fighting ever…does.  Do you…even realize…how much pain…you cause?"  Tears rolled down his face, "I'm sorry…"  with that, he passed out.

Bakura stared at the unconscious youth for a few moments.

_"Are you happy?"_

Bakura felt a snarl in his throat.  _He said 'I'm sorry'.  Does that mean…is he apologizing for me?!  Am **I to be pitied!?  **ME**!?  **_He curled his hand into a fist and hovered it over the boy's face.

Ryou didn't move.  He was still unconscious.

Bakura growled in anger and, with a shout, shot his fist out towards Ryou's face, but stopped an inch away from hitting the boy.  He stayed like that for some time before angrily letting go of Ryou, and the unconscious boy fell to the ground in a slump.

Bakura glanced at his fist, _What's__ wrong with me?  Why didn't I hit him!?  He's a traitor!  Isn't he…?  What he said…it has me all confused now!  Why did I listen to him!?  Why should I listen to him!?  Why am I letting it bother me so much!?  That damn bastard!  It's all his fault!  So why can't I hit him!?  Angry at Ryou but more angry at himself, Bakura turned and strode starkly out of the room._

"Get him back to the cell," Bakura shot at the guards as he passed them.

"Yes, sir," the guards grunted.  They easily hauled Ryou up and dragged him back to the prison cells.

Bakura continued to stride forward.  _What the hell is wrong with me?!_

Honda wasn't there when Ryou was thrown back into the cell, because he had been taken out of the cell by another part of the force, and was seated in a similar chair that Ryou had been seated in, strapped down to it.  He glanced warily at the guards, when a familiar figure came into the room.

"Isis-sama!" Honda smiled, "I'm glad to see you!  So much has happened…!"

"You want to see your friends again?" Isis asked, her voice a slightly different tone.

Honda frowned, noticing, "Isis-sama…what's wrong…?"

"If you want to see them again," Isis whispered, "Then fight with us.  Join with us once more, and I will unlock your darkest powers.  You will be stronger then you could ever imagine."

Honda blinked, realization dawning on him, "Oh, gawd…you've been brainwashed…"

"No," Isis smiled icily, "Merely pointed towards the right truth."

"What about Yugi!?" Honda shouted, "What the hell's going on?!"

"All will be explained," Isis shrugged, "And all you have to do is become one of our soldiers again."

"_Hell,_ no!"

"Let me put it another way," Isis said icily, "If you don't…we'll kill Ryou."

Honda paled, "You wouldn't…"

Isis smiled evilly, and circled her hands, chanting.  A ball of clear energy appeared, and in it a slow image was developing.  Honda gasped.  Ryou was laying in the prison cell, beaten up and bloody.  He looked broken, cold, and scared.  Then, the image was gone.

"What did you do to him!?" Honda shouted.

"I didn't do anything," Isis shook her head, "But Bakura did.  And, he will kill him…but you can save him.  All you have to do is say you will join us.  All you have to do is say one little word, and his life will be spared.  And, you get to see your friends again."

Honda hung his head.  Finally, he lifted his eyes to meet her ruthless ones, "Do you promise…that Ryou will be unharmed for now on?"

"Yes.  We will even let him go," Isis stated, "He is of no use to us.  We can easily let him go…just as easily as we can kill him."

Honda shivered at that statement, and sighed.  

"This is your last chance to save him.  Will you join us?" 

Honda looked up at her, then finally gave in, saying the one word that she and the other members of the Kurayami wanted to hear.

"Yes."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	48. The Hikari Senshi

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 48

Yami glanced over as Yugi healed yet another wounded soldier.  He couldn't do anything for some of the sickness that the evacuated townspeople were inflicted with, but he at least healed their wounds.  Mokuba, meanwhile, had the task of helping to settle the kids down since they were agitated and miserable.  He worked together with Washi's daughter, Jade, to do so.  Jade hadn't lost her spark yet, so she was willing to give a hand.  Daisuke and others with medical skills helped Yugi get the soldiers patched up.  

Yami, meanwhile, was talking to Washi.

"Do you know anything about someone named 'Ryuushin'?" Yami asked Washi.

The grizzled man squinted at the boy, "It's a legend…yea.  Nothing but a legend, though."

"Can I hear it?" Yami asked.

"Is now really the time fer this?" Washi glanced at his men, who were starting to assemble themselves once again, fueled by the fact that Tenko was really there and helping them.

"Make time," Yami hissed, "It's important."

"You demand a lot of things," Washi growled, "But fine, I'll tell.  Only until my soldiers are ready to fight…"

"And then what?" Yami shot back, "Go in and attack?  Even with Yugi and myself helping, that won't get very far."  _Dammit…I wish Seto were here.  He's great at planning.  But we have to make do with what we have.  "Forget it.  Just let me hear it."_

"Fine," Washi growled.

Yami obediently fell silent to listen

"Here's the legend," Washi began, "It says that five thousand years ago, the worlds of Gaia and the world of Earth were not yet merged.  The Shadow Realm existed in the land known as Earth, as did the monsters both good and evil.  Some rulers of kingdoms used the monsters and fought to see who would be powerful enough to be crowned the next king or queen or ruler."

Yami was silent.  Something started to click in his memory hearing the story.

"Years passed, and it started to get out of hand," Washi responded, "People were using the monsters for their own benefit, which was sometimes for evil.  There existed people who used the monsters purely for evil.  Soldiers had to be recruited in different regions to keep the peace and stop the abuse of the use of the monsters.  There are different terms for the soldiers, depending on what language was spoken where.  But it meant the same thing.  The job of the soldiers was not an easy one.  They had to stop the abuse of monsters, meaning that they sometimes had to face down the monsters themselves.  It became so dreadful that the soldiers were granted the power of monsters to fight the monsters after the death tolls became too high."

"What does this have to do with Ryuushin?" Yami asked impatiently.

"I'm getting to it," Washi growled, "Don't push your luck just because you're with Tenko…"

"Yugi."

"…," Washi glared at him, "Anyway, as this continued throughout the years, a king in Egypt started to get tired of always seeing people die from the attacks.  Pillages were common, and the innocent people lived in fear.  The pharaoh at the time was only a young boy…perhaps in his teenage years, named Ryushin.  His father had been killed in one of the monster attacks, leaving him to the throne of Egypt.  The story is that his mother died when he was very young…but back to the story…"

"Do you know more about him?" Yami asked.

"No," Washi shook his head, "It's not detailed in the legend.  Anyway, according to what I heard, he gathered a group of six other members of the high council to decide on what to do.  All of them had been affected by the Shadow Realm in one way or another.  His council, I hear, was the most unlikely bunch.  Some were even non-royalty.  But the reason he gathered them was because they all possessed the power to seal away the Shadow Realm.  They had that power, too.  Of course, not all of them had that power.  Some of them had what we call 'holy power', the opposite of what those who had the power of darkness drew from."

Yami nodded for him to continue.

"With the help of his own dark powers and the powers of the other six, they carefully crafted seven items.  Why seven, I don't know…"

"Seven is a holy number in Egypt," Yami filled him in, "Signifying a great power, or even a God-like power.  In Egyptian mythology, there are always seven creatures that follow a master."

Washi nodded in understanding, and continued, "I see.  The seven items possessed different powers, depending on who made them and what kind of power they had.  You are aware of the seven items, because just as it was used to seal the Shadow Realm, it was used to transport you here."

"The Millennium Items."

Washi nodded, "Yes."

"How did you know we used them?"

"Only the Millennium Items could be used to gain access to Gaia by Earthians," Washi explained.

Yami nodded, "Okay…so what happened next?"

"Well," Washi continued, "Using the seven items and their powers, the seven people gathered sacrificed their souls in order to seal away the dark power and hope that it never returned to threaten the people of Earth.  This was the birth of Gaia."

"So…Ryushin and six others used the items to seal away the Shadow Realm, but imprisoned their own souls in the items as the price?" Yami asked.

Washi nodded, "So the legend says."

"Wait…how could another world be created?" Yami frowned.

"The Shadow Realm was essentially another world," Washi stated, "The place where some monsters and people drew their power from was another world.  That's where the monsters were borne.  There was another place, a Holy Realm.  Since some of the seven also used the Holy Realm, and just eliminating the darkness wouldn't take away the monsters, they sealed both realms and the elements."

"Elements?"

"As you know," Washi pointed out, "Each monster is of a certain element.  Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Light, or Dark.  Light and Dark draw their power from the same place.  Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth draw their power from the place where Light and Dark are from.  So, by sealing away Light and Dark, they sealed away the other elements, forever banishing the monsters to their plane."

"But then, how did people get there?" Yami asked.

"Inadvertently," Washi stated, "According to the legend, some people with strong affiliations with the monsters either decided to or had no choice in the matter of joining the monsters in the other realm.  Obviously, the realms were not suited for humans to live in.  Not only that, but the two realms had merged as one in the banishing, and became another world parallel to Earth itself."

"Gaia," Yami's eyes were wide.

Washi nodded, "Yes.  There were areas in the Shadow Realm that refused to join and become another world, and therefore, was another plane of existence."

"So there were three parallel worlds to Earth?"

"No," Washi shook his head, "The Shadow Realm was not another world.  It was just a dimension…another plane.  A place where the evils of the worlds retreated to.  A Hell, if you'd like to call it that."

Yami nodded in understanding.  "So…it was Hell."

Washi nodded, "Yes.  However, it still had too much power to just be another realm.  Unfortunately, none were powerful enough to seal it off completely to mortal souls."

"What?"

"Hell," Washi stated, "Like Heaven, should only be available for the deceased.  The ones whose physical bodies failed them and their spirits were freed.  However, some mortals were able to travel to the Shadow Realm and suffer no consequences."

Yami nodded.

"As time passed, Earth was safe, but Gaia was becoming violent.  The history does not state just how long the turbulence went before a war broke out.  A war between the people of Gaia and the mortals of the Shadow Realm.  This was supposedly about a thousand years ago…fairly recent.  It was during that battle that lasted for five hundred years that developed what there is today.  Summoning.  The mortals of the Shadow Realm discovered a way to bring the horrible monsters created by the dead souls to life as monsters, and unleash them on the people."

"So…now we're into the truth instead of myth?" Yami asked.

"Yes…but judging by the fact that you are alive and real," Washi stated, "I would have to say that the entire 'legend' is true."

Yami nodded silently.

"As Gaia became involved with this, soldiers were created to battle against the darkness, recruited from homes and villages to fight if they had any skill with a sword, with magic, or with summoning.  Summoning became the thing that tipped the war into the favor of whoever could summon more creatures that were powerful.  It didn't matter of the element…however, no summoner could summon any Dark or Light monsters.  They were too strong for the user to handle.  Some tried, and were devoured by their own power," Washi said solemnly.

"I didn't realize that could happen," Yami whispered.

Washi nodded, "It was still in the beginning stages.  Nobody really knew what they were doing.  The only ones who knew were the warriors who did not use as much magic as the others.  The war went on, like I said, for five hundred years.  Then, we were blessed with a miracle.  A person appeared who could summon monsters of Light and not be devoured by their power.  Because of that person, we won the war.  Peace lasted for the next five hundred years, until suddenly, just ten years ago, the face of the evil Shadow Realm reared its face again.  It was gathering minions and boding its time to attack.  When the Prophecy of Light and Dark was foretold by our mystics, those with the ability of ESP, they struck shortly after a series of disasters.  They called themselves the Kurayami group, and are the ones we are currently fighting now.  They have more help then before, and we were without summoners that could summon Light or Dark monsters.  The Kurayami group, however, had found people that could summon Dark monsters.  That is why we are pushed down to living in these tunnels and fight a futile battle.  We can not stand up to the power of the Kurayami group."

Yami was silent for a time.  _So, then…I really am this 'Ryushin' person.  I can use the powers of darkness, and can transport people to the Shadow Realm.  According to what he said, I am a summoner of the Dark kind.  I should belong with the Kurayami group.  But I can't…I won't.  It's my choice.  And I choose to help Yugi.  I have my own mind._

"Now, then," Washi looked at him, "I think we need an answer to the question that is apparent here."

Yami glanced up.

Washi nodded, "It's your choice."

"My name is Yami.  I may be Ryushin, one who uses the powers of darkness, but I refuse to use them for the wrong side," Yami looked at him, his crimson eyes piercing, "I do not know what the Kurayami group is after, but they have caused more harm then good.  And, they have broken into Earth.  It took the combined power of myself and Yugi to seal the portal to the Shadow Realm on Earth.  I know who I am now.  I know my powers, and I also know my friends.  I will not betray them because of 'destiny' or whatever you want to call it.  I have my own will.  I choose to fight for what I believe in."

Washi grinned, and extended his hand, "Well, then, Yami…welcome aboard.  I, as the leader of the Hikari Senshi, the army of Gaia, welcome you to our side."

Yami smiled, then shook the hand of the larger man.  _This feels so right.  I know who I am now, and where I belong.  Right here.  _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	49. Anzu and Ryou's Escape

I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 49

Anzu woke up to screaming.  She looked around, not realizing she had fallen asleep.  For a moment, she forgot where she was, until everything hit her and she was suddenly wide awake.  One of the creatures in the cages was being taken out, and it was some kind of woman crossed with a cat.  Anzu glanced back at Sugoroku, who had woken her up.

"What's going on?" Anzu asked in a scared whisper.

"They're probably going to rape her," Sugoroku said grimly, "She was one of the ones that came with us.  They've been getting the ones that haven't been hurt yet first."

Realization hit Anzu, "Then…they will…come for us…"

"Correct," Maya spoke as well, "Which is why you need to use your powers as soon as they take the woman out."

"Are you saying to sacrifice the woman to save ourselves?" Anzu glared even though Maya couldn't see.

"No, dear.  I'm saying that we will be a sacrifice."

Anzu froze, "N…no…"

"They always take more then one," Maya stated.

"If I cause a distraction to get them to open up this cell," Sugoroku turned to Anzu, nodding, "Then you can summon a monster and get out of here."

"I can't…," Anzu wiped at tears, "What about all of you?"

"We can't all get away," Sugoroku shook his head sadly, "There is no way possible.  Those of us who do have magical powers would have used them the second they were out of their cells to get away.  And, without magical powers, there is no way to get out of here."

"But…," Anzu whispered.  _How will I be able to face Yugi if I get out and his grandfather doesn't?  Say 'I'm sorry Yugi, but your grandpa has been captured again and he sacrificed himself so that I could escape'?  I can't do that!_

Sugoroku put his hands on her shoulders, "Listen to me, Anzu.  More then just our lives are hanging in the balance.  All the lives of the people of Gaia and Earth are.  Without the Millennium Items to seal the gateway between the two, it's only a matter of time until the evil group here storms Earth.  We are pressured for time.  We can't wait.  If you can escape and reach Yugi, you can tell him where the base is."

"But I don't know where…"

"You're in it," Maya spoke up, "We're in the dungeons of the base."

"But this doesn't seem to be the bottom level…," Anzu blinked.

"Who says the dungeons have to be on the bottom?" Sugoroku raised an eyebrow.

"They always are!" Anzu protested.

"Anzu, we don't have time for this," Maya reminded them.

"She is right," Sugoroku nodded, "You must get out.  Don't you realize, Anzu?  You're our only hope here."

Anzu stopped what she was going to say, staring at him with her eyes wide.

"The Hikari Senshi, the troops of Gaia," Maya explained, "Have been fighting the Kurayami group for some time, yet neither side knows where the other's base is.  Until that happens, the fighting will go on forever.  It's already been ten years, and we're all tired of fighting.  There isn't much more we can do.  It's up to you and your friends to turn the tide of the war."

"Us?" Anzu whispered, "But…but we're kids…"

"With amazing powers," Maya reminded her, "Don't doubt yourself now, Anzu.  Don't doubt your friends now.  That's the most dangerous thing.  Magic responds to your hope.  The stronger your feelings, the stronger your magic.  Since you have the power to summon, then you will be able to summon stronger creatures before you tire."

"But…if I do summon…how will I know what to summon…?" Anzu sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way to talk them out of this.

Sugoroku smiled, "Don't talk in that tone, Anzu.  This isn't a loss.  If the plan goes successfully, then it will be a small victory.  Miracles don't happen on their own.  We create them everyday.  Now, it's your turn to create a miracle, Anzu."

Anzu was quiet, then took a deep breath and let it out.  

"Are you ready, Anzu?" Maya asked, "We will begin when you are."

Anzu nodded, pulling out her deck, "I'm ready…but I don't know what to summon."

"Close your eyes and concentrate on your cards," Sugoroku smiled, "I think I have an idea of what element you will belong to, but let's make sure."

Anzu closed her eyes, and the cards started to glow green.  She blinked and opened her eyes a moment later, not wanting to attract much attention.  Already, some of the occupants that were sensitive to magic were looking up at her.

"Wind," Sugoroku nodded, "Just as I thought."

"You knew?" Anzu blinked.

"When I heard you singing to Yugi," Sugoroku smiled, "You sang like an enchantress.  One who tames beasts by song.  And songs are notes in the air…vibrations that are interpreted to our ears.  I didn't know for sure then, but I know for a fact now.  Any monster that you summon that is of the Wind element will respond very well.  Better then others.  For now, that's all you should be summoning.  It will take less of your energy to summon them, too."

Anzu nodded, pulling out all the cards of the Wind type she had.  Which wasn't much.

Sugoroku pointed to a couple.  "Skull Red Bird will help.  It's larger then anything…you can make a getaway once you get out of this place.  Wyvern is a nice attack monster, so is Hawk.  Petit Dragon isn't strong, but it's fast.  Use it if you have to get through something quickly.  Sonic Bird may work well…and for human power, Princess of Tsurugi uses some good weapons.  You may be able to summon Lady of the Harp, but I would use that as a last resort since it isn't a Wind element."

Anzu nodded.

"We should get this plan going," Sugoroku stated, "It's up to your jugement, Anzu."

"Just concentrate," Maya spoke up, "And connect with the energy of the monster card you are holding.  Call to it.  It'll come."

Anzu gulped, "Okay."

"Ready?" Sugoroku asked, standing up.

Anzu nodded.

"As soon as the cell opens," Sugoroku turned to her, "Use the Petit Dragon.  It's not strong, but it will move around enough to cause a great distraction."

"The door is right across from us, diagonal a bit and to the right," Maya stated, "The guards always leave it open when they come to take victims.  Just run right through it, and head up.  Get to the roof and use the Skull Red Bird to get away.  Once you're a safe distance, land and let the creature go back to the card.  You will need to stay inconspicuous and save strength.  Hopefully, you won't need to fight more then you already do."

Anzu nodded, holding onto the Petit Dragon card, "Okay."

A few minutes later, the door opened and the bruised woman from before was put back in her cell.  The guards snickered as they inspected the others in the cages for someone to take in.

"Hey!" Sugoroku shouted through the bars, "Do you have guts or don't you!?"

The guards turned to him.

"Doing that to innocent people!  You all should be ashamed of yourselves!" Sugoroku pointed to them, "What, don't have enough guts to try an old man?  I'll take you both on!"

Anzu looked at him in shock.  _What is he getting himself into…?_

The guards came over and one fit the key into the hole, pulling the door open.

Maya spoke just then, diverting some of their attention and putting on the most seductive voice Anzu had ever heard, "Oh, guards…?  I suppose you wouldn't want to…hmm…waste your choice on a middle aged woman like myself?  I would get such a kick out of it, I suppose…"

Anzu's eyes were wide.  _NO!  They'll hurt the both of you!_

The guards were grinning, and, forgetting to lock the door to Sugoroku and Anzu's cell, went over to Maya's.

"Now," Sugoroku whispered, yanking the door open.

Anzu concentrated, holding up the Petit Dragon.  _Please…help us!_  She glowed with a green energy, and so did the card.  In a flash of greenish-white, the little dragon was out, flying around the room and screeching.  The guards dove for cover as it flew over their heads as a streak.  They didn't know what it was yet.  The other prisoners started to make a lot of noise to add to the distraction as if they were in it all along.  As long as one of them got out, they had hope.  That was the general agreement between them.

"Go, Anzu!" Sugoroku shouted.

Anzu dashed out of the cell, and sprinted for the door.  _Now I'm glad I took track in school…_

She skidded through the door, and ran down the hall, running out of breath fast as her feet slammed down harshly on the stone floor as she ran.  She called the Dragon back, and the card reappeared in her hand as she ran.  She had felt the drain on her energy, and was hoping she had enough left in her to make it out.

She ran down the halls as something let out a howl.  Suddenly, she heard footsteps.  "Well, that would probably be their alarm system," Anzu stated warily to herself, running up the stairs she found on her left.  When she reached the top, she collided with two people in soldier gear for the Kurayami.  All three fell down.

Anzu rubbed her head, and the guards were getting to their feet.  Anzu was afraid, there was no doubt about that.  She gave a startled scream as one of them swung his sword down, and she rolled out of the way just to get nicked in the shoulder down to her elbow by the other one.  Pain seared through her arm, and she held a hand over the oozing wound, standing up and stumbling into the wall, her back to it.  She remembered how she got out, and pulled out a card.

"I don't know you are, but please help!" Anzu shouted.  She knew it was one of the Wind elemental creatures, but didn't know which one.

As the Sonic Bird shot out faster then the guards could lift their swords and wounded them severely, Anzu gasped for breath.  She called the creature back, hearing more footsteps coming.  She dashed into the nearest room, and behind a column.  She stood there, breathing hard but trying to be quiet, as the footsteps passed.

"That way!  That way!  She must have gone down the hall!"  one said.

"Follow!" another shouted, and soon, the footsteps faded.

Anzu felt her legs go out, and put a hand over her rapidly beating heart as she gasped for breath.  Not only did summoning take a toll on her energy, but she was terrified.  She was worried about Sugoroku and Maya, and for her own safety, of course.  She looked up, startled, when she heard a groan.  There were three prison cells there, but it looked a little different then the ones she had been in.  There didn't seem to be any guards except for a sleeping one by the far door.  Anzu snuck over to the middle cell where she had heard the noise and gasped.

"Ryou!?"

The white-haired boy painfully lifted his body up a bit when he heard a familiar voice, opening a half-swollen eye.  The other one was swollen completely shut.  He tried to sit up farther, but collapsed back down, wincing.

"Hang on, Ryou," Anzu whispered.  She didn't know how he got in there, or what happened, but she was going to get him out.

"Not so fast."

Anzu spun around to come face to face with the guard that had been in the room.  She fell over backwards, startled.  Her eyes widened farther when a shuriken flew past her, cutting a bit into her leg and embedding itself in the wall.  If she hadn't backed up, it would have been completely in her thy.  Anzu winced, then glared up.

"Honda…what are you doing?!" Anzu shouted.

Honda pulled out a sword and pointed it at her, "Give up.  Surrender.  I don't want to have to hurt you."

Anzu backed up and hit the wall, fear on her face, "You…you've betrayed us.  You've betrayed Yugi!  How…how could you!?"

"I did it to save you!" Honda shouted angrily, "They threatened Ryou's life.  I had no choice."

"They're going to…kill me…anyway," a weak voice spoke up from the cell.

Honda narrowed his eyes, "Enough!  Now, give up, Anzu.  Or I will have to hurt you."

Anzu felt tears run down her face, "I can't believe you…I can't believe you!"

Honda pressed the sword against her throat, and leered at her, "Do you believe me now, Anzu?"

Anzu gasped for breath, her shaky hand reaching down into her pocket where Honda couldn't see.  She concentrated, and the card glowed greenish-white, then leapt onto Honda, knocking him back.

Anzu sunk to the ground, coughing a bit, tears running down her face as the Wyvern screeched and was trying to tear Honda limb from limb.  He fought with the monster as Anzu ran back over to the cell, already feeling the drain of a monster actually having to struggle in a fight.  She pulled at the bars, "Ryou!?"

Ryou leaned against the wall near the bars, his face pale except for angry marks and cuts, and his left arm hung limply at his side.  He had bloodstains all over his outfit.  He tried to smile, but winced.

"Hang on!" Anzu turned, and saw the key.  Unfortunately, it was on the wall past the battle.  Anzu gritted her teeth and, when there was an opening, dove.  She rolled and came up, grabbed the key off the wall, and ran back as the Wyvern pushed Honda up to the opposite wall.

"Hold on…!" Honda shouted, trying to get over there, but the Wyvern prevented him, screeching.

Anzu could hear the footsteps of approaching guards, and quickly unlocked the cell with shaking hands.  She ran over and knelt down next to Ryou, "Come on…we have to get out of here!  Can you stand?"

Ryou leaned against the wall for support as he slowly and painfully pushed himself to his feet.  Sweat ran down his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut, making small noises of suffering.

Anzu took his right arm and draped it over her shoulders, supporting him by placing her other hand around his back.  She started off, and only stopped the summon of the Wyvern when she was out of the room, the door closed and barred by a large weapon she had knocked over on the other side.  She could hear them pounding at it, and soon, the guards would start to use their weapons.  As if on cue, she could hear the wooden door start to chip from the other side.

Ryou took a sharp gasp of pain from some of his injuries, but tried to hide it.

"Hang in there, Ryou," Anzu whispered, heading up the stairs that were there, "I'm sure we're almost out…"  she stopped short when she saw guards coming down the stairs.  She went back down the stairs as quickly as she could with Ryou, but the guards had almost broken through the door.  Anzu gulped.  It looked like there was no escape.

"Anzu…the…window…," Ryou whispered, coughing.

Anzu ran over to the window that was as large as a six foot tall person.  She could see that they were in a castle, and the ground was a very long way down.  There was darkness all around them, and permanent rain clouds hovered over, drizzling outside the gates.

The guards from the stairs reached the bottom, and the ones at the door finally broke through, Honda with them.

Anzu backed up.  

The guards stepped forward, backing her up to the opening.

Anzu didn't know how much energy she had left.  But given the option of death by the guards or death by falling, she chose the latter.  Without a second thought, she clung to Ryou tighter and jumped out the window as the guards lunged.  Some of them were falling down as well, screaming.  Anzu tried to stay calm as they spun towards the ground, picking up speed at a dizzying rate.  

"Hold onto my shoulder, Ryou!" Anzu shouted as she let go of his hand.  He gripped her shoulder weakly, and Anzu pulled out the card.  "Please…please help us!"

At first, nothing happened, and Anzu started to panic as the card started to float above them, not falling as fast as they were.  Tears ran down her cheeks.  She squeezed her eyes shut, putting all the energy into it she could muster.  Ryou gasped as if startled, and she opened her eyes to see the Skull Red Bird, as large as a car, diving for them.  It caught them on its back, and spread its wings, flying out as the guards fell helplessly to their deaths below.

As they flew out, there was a screech, and there were suddenly a swarm of insects flying after them.

"Crap!" Anzu yelped, seeing it.  She gripped onto the feathers of the bird as they sat on its back, trying to keep a hold on Ryou as well, who was holding on as best he could with his right hand, his left still hanging uselessly at his side.

A stinger shot out past them, and the bird dodged to the right to avoid it, nearly tipping Anzu and Ryou off.  The two gave a startled yelp as the bird evened out, then leaned the other direction to avoid a ball of fire that spat out past them.

"They really don't want us to escape!" Anzu shouted, tears running down her face.  She was terrified.  She never wanted to do this again.  But now, she had to.  The rain splattered down on them as the passed over the gates, but the monsters in the air continued to pursue them.

"C-Curse of Dragon…," Ryou whispered hoarsely behind her.

Anzu spun around, looking over her shoulder, and saw the golden dragon streak into the sky, quickly gaining on them.  The worst part was that she was already so weakened, she couldn't give the bird anymore of her energy for fear of passing out.  

Anzu squeezed her eyes shut as the dragon was almost upon them, _If I pass out, then we'll both die._

Suddenly, the Red Skull Bird screeched in pain as the Curse of Dragon sliced it with its tail.  They were spinning dizzily towards the ground, and Anzu and Ryou had to do their best just to stay conscious and hold on.

The bird, damaged, spiraled towards a dead forest, and at the last minute, tried to pull up a bit to ease the crash of its passengers.  Anzu and Ryou were thrown from its back and onto the ground, rolling a bit, while the bird became a card again and went back to Anzu's pocket.

The Curse of Dragon hovered above the lines of trees and, not seeing the bird, assumed they had been killed.  It proceeded back to the castle to inform its masters of the good news.

Meanwhile, on the ground in the forest, Ryou was the first one to wake up.  He moaned, and every inch of his body was aching now.  He didn't think he had the strength to go anywhere.  He heard another low moan, and forced an eye open as his bleary vision focused on Anzu, who was slowly picking herself up.

"You still alive, Ryou?" Anzu winced from the numerous scrapes.  It was a miracle nothing was broken.  Her leg throbbed painfully, but it didn't feel like a break.  She sure hoped it wasn't, because if it was, they were in deep trouble.  _I don't have anymore energy to summon.  I barely have enough left…I don't know how Yugi does it…Yugi.  We've got to find him!  She felt a cough well up in her chest, and brought her hand up, coughing until blood trickled down her fingers.  She lay there, gasping, trying not to let the fatigue get to her._

"Somehow, yes, I'm alive," Ryou moaned, "Are you alright?"

"Somehow," Anzu repeated his response.

"It's not…raining," Ryou pointed out, "We landed…outside the castle area."

Anzu opened her eyes and looked up at the sky.  It was gray, not the black and red it had been when they were being chased.

"Did we…escape?" Ryou's voice held some hope to it.

"I think so…," Anzu whispered, "But…we should get moving.  We still may be in their territory.  And if we are…they think we're dead.  Better keep it that way."

Ryou nodded, wincing from the movement.  He lay there as she got up and tested out her leg, watching her.

"Hmm…I think I've got a sprain," Anzu stated, wincing as she stepped on her right leg and then pulled it up, "But compared to you, that's nothing.  Ryou, can you get up?  We need to get out of here."

Ryou winced, trying to sit up, but didn't even make it a little bit.  He lay there, breathing hard, and wincing from the pain throughout his body.  Anzu came over.

Ryou looked at her, "S-sorry…you go on ahead…I'll just slow you down.  I can't move, anyway."

"I didn't go through Honda's betrayal and all that trouble in the castle just so that I could leave without you," Anzu reprimanded him gently, pulling him to a sitting position and once again putting his right arm over her shoulders and gripping his wrist.  Her other hand reached out around his waist, and she slowly stood him up.

Ryou leaned heavily on her as dizziness came over him.  He felt her stagger a bit from his weight, and tried not to lean as much on her.  Though, his entire body felt like it was on fire.

Anzu started off, very slowly.  It seemed like an eternity before they came out of the forest, and into a field of open plains.  The grass was yellow and brown, signs of death.  The smell of carbon and decay still lingered in the air, and the soil felt strange under their feet.

Ryou was breathing in short gasps now, and Anzu was worried that something may be wrong with him internally.

"Ryou?  Are you sure you can walk?" Anzu asked him.  Even though she felt like she had just had the energy drained right out of her.

Ryou didn't respond, only winced and doubled over a bit, coughing.  

Anzu's eyes widened as he coughed out blood.  She knew that her coughing was due to the strain on her energy, but Ryou didn't summon anything.  Something was very wrong in his body, and if he didn't get treatment soon, he could…

Anzu wouldn't let herself think that.  "Let's go, Ryou.  We have to find you some help."

Ryou moaned, breathing hard, and stumbled on, most of his weight once again on Anzu.

Anzu took another step forward, and was about to continue on again, when the ground under them collapsed, sending them into the darkness.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	50. Reunited at Last

Insert a standard disclaimer here, cause I'm tired of writing that I don't own Yugioh.

…

I just wrote it, didn't I?

Chapter 50

Yugi was resting to the side, starting to feel the wear of healing so many people.  Yami was silently brooding, and Mokuba was also sitting up against the side with Yugi, offering the tired boy some water.

Just then, a scout returned, panting, "Sir Washi!"

Washi glanced up.  It had to be urgent with that tone, and since the person was speaking in Gaian.  "What?"

"There was a cave-in at a section of the tunnels!  We found two kids there!  Both of them are knocked out (There was a cave-in at a section of the tunnels!  We found two kids there!  Both of them are knocked out)!"

Washi turned to Yugi, whose eyes were wide.

"What do they look like?" Yugi asked.

"Hard to tell, Tenko-sama, but it appears to be a young girl and a young boy (Hard to tell, Tenko-sama, but it appears to be a young girl and a young boy)!" 

"Hurry and fetch them!" Yami took charge, "Bring them here.  As long as they aren't wearing the clothing of this 'Kurayami' group, they're either our friends, or civilians."

"Yes, sir!" the scout got a couple of healed up guards to come with him.

When they came back, Yugi, Yami, and Mokuba were on their feet.

"Anzu!!  Ryou!!" Yugi exclaimed, bending over where his friends were laid out.  Both had plenty of injuries, Ryou looking worse for the wear and was barely breathing.  Yugi knelt down and instantly started to heal them up, starting with Ryou.

"Yugi!  You'll exhaust yourself!" Yami warned him, but came over with a cloth and a bowl of cold water and started to dip it in.

Tears ran down Yugi's face.  The bruises and wounds on Ryou slowly closed up, and in time, vanished.  Yugi continued to heal, however.

Mokuba watched in amazement and a bit of fear.  "W…will they be okay?"

"Yes," Yami nodded, finally swallowing as he placed a cold cloth on both Anzu and Ryou's forehead.

It was quite some time before Yugi pulled up, breathing a bit harder from healing Ryou.

"Well?" Mokuba asked, wiping his eyes.

"He'll be okay," Yugi smiled through fatigue as he went to work on Anzu, "He had a lot of internal injuries…one of his lungs was punctured.  I managed to fix it.  I think he may have a slight fever.  I can't heal that.  Can you check, Yami?  I'm going to work on Anzu."

Yami nodded, and felt Ryou's cheeks, then forehead.  He placed one hand on Ryou's forehead, and the other on the back of the boy's head.  He let go and gently lowered Ryou back onto the blanket he was resting on.  

"I'd estimate about two degrees above normal," Yami finally stated, placing the cloth back on Ryou's forehead.

Yugi finished healing Anzu, and nearly fell over, panting.

Just then, Anzu stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Anzu!" Mokuba noticed first.

"Mokuba…?" Anzu blinked, slowly sitting up and noticing that nothing hurt, nor did she have any scratches anymore.  "Where…?"

"I'm glad you're alright!" Yugi hugged her, tears falling down his face.

"Yugi!" Anzu exclaimed happily, and embraced him.  

Yugi pulled back just a bit to wipe his eyes, and smiled tiredly, "Yup.  What happened?"

Anzu started to cry, gripping onto Yugi's shoulders and burying her head in his chest.

"Eh…?" Yugi blinked, then wrapped his arms around her, "D-don't cry, Anzu…"

"It was so scary!" Anzu sobbed, "I didn't think we'd make it out!  I'm so sorry, Yugi!"

"Why are you apologizing?" Yugi asked, trying to comfort her, "You're alive…"

"I ended up with Isis and your grandpa," Anzu sobbed, "We…we were captured by the Kurayami group and imprisoned!  He insisted on me breaking out, and causing the distraction!  I tried to convince him, but he wouldn't listen!  He stayed…he showed me how to summon, along with Ryou's mother!  She's there, too!  Oh, God…I left her  there, too!"  Her crying increased.

Yugi, in shock, just held her, his eyes wide.

"I used the cards to summon…but had to fight Honda!  He's on their side!  It's horrible!  We were chased by them…their dark beasts!  I used as much energy as I could…I was useless!  I barely managed to get Ryou out!  I barely managed to get myself out!"  

"You're not useless, Anzu,"  Yugi hugged her, "Although I wish jiichan could have been freed, I'm glad you're safe.  And he's still alive…I can just feel it.  I'm sure of it.  Don't cry, Anzu."  He rubbed her back, holding her closer to him, and whispering, "I thought I'd never see you again.  I didn't know what happened.  Things are happening so fast.  I'm a bit scared, too.  But we have to be strong.  Okay, Anzu?"

Anzu sniffled, sitting up a bit and pulling away just slightly.  She chuckled and wiped her eyes though more tears came down, "You've grown so strong, Yugi.  It wasn't too long ago when you were in my condition, and it was me and the others helping you."

Yugi smiled, then gently wiped one of her tears away.

Anzu gasped at the soft touch of his fingers.

"Cheer up," Yugi whispered, "We're planning to fight the Kurayami.  We're going to win for sure."

Anzu smiled, "We know where they are."

"That, girl, just turned the war in our favor."

Anzu looked up, "Who…?"

"Anzu, this is Washi," Yugi introduced the man, "He's the leader of the Hikari Senshi, the army of Gaia.  We're going to help him.  I've already healed up just about all the soldiers."

"What about looking for your father, Yugi?" Anzu asked.

"Well…," Yugi looked away, his eyes sad but a smile on his face, "I realized…that it might be impossible.  Especially with the Kurayami group up there.  They have monsters that can kill us or steal our souls.  And if I did start searching now, I may not even find him if I survived that.  I don't know for sure he's alive.  And right now, there's more of a certainty of fighting and beating the Kurayami in the war then finding my dad."

"Aibou…," Yami whispered, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I know how much that meant to you," Anzu whispered, "Finding your father…"

Yugi smiled sadly, "It's okay.  I'll wait.  Maybe it'll be easier to find him after the war, anyway."

Anzu just gave him another hug, then they pulled apart.

Yugi yawned, "Sorry…I'm kinda tired…"

Yami steadied him as he started to sway a bit, "That's because you spent a lot of your powers healing.  Why don't you sleep a bit, Yugi?  I'll watch over things.  Okay?"

Yugi yawned, and mumbled, "M'not sleepy…" before falling asleep in  Yami's grip.

Yami and Anzu laughed a bit, and Mokuba giggled.

Yami gently lay Yugi down next to Ryou and sat back, sighing in relief that they caught a small break from working.  He glanced at Anzu, "We've got some stories to swap."

Anzu nodded, then glanced at Ryou, "Will he be…?"

"Yugi healed him completely," Yami nodded, "He just has a fever now.  He should be alright soon, and hopefully, his fever will go down.  Mokuba has some medicine with him, so when he wakes up, we can get him some.  Right now it's not that critical, so we don't need to force him awake.  Anyway…yea, he's healed, inside and out.  So are you.  So, what happened?"

Anzu took a deep breath, and proceeded to tell him everything, from the beginning.

As stories were exchanged between Yami and Anzu, and Ryou and Yugi slept, Mokuba sat on the edge of the land near the water next to Jade.

"So, Washi's your father?" Mokuba started the conversation.

"Yea," Jade nodded.

"How old are you?" Mokuba asked.

"Seven."

"So am I," Mokuba nodded, "But these things make people grow up fast."

Jade nodded in agreement, "Yea.  It's horrible living down here.  I just want to go up and play again."

"I know what it's like," Mokuba nodded, "Bad people used to try to hurt me and kidnap me.  My big brother always was there to stop them."

"I wish I had a big brother," Jade sighed.  "What about your parents, Mokuba?"

"Dead," Mokuba whispered.  "Seto-niisama takes care of me now.  But it's lonely."

Jade pouted, "I'm sorry.  My mom isn't alive anymore, either.  She was killed fighting."

"Your mom was a fighter?"

"Yup.  A sorceress," Jade beamed proudly, "Not just men fight the war.  Anyone who is able will."

"Is that why Washi is such a sourpuss?" Mokuba asked, then slapped his hands over his mouth, "Oops…"

Jade blinked, then giggled.

Mokuba started to giggle after a while, too.

"Daddy really is a sourpuss," Jade agreed, "Like one time, I tried to sneak out to get to the surface, and he caught me, and he was _mad!  Course, it was for my own safety, but still…"_

"I get in trouble for sneaking out of the house, too," Mokuba laughed, "Seto goes _crazy_ when I do!"

The two blinked at each other, then started laughing.

"We have a lot in common," Jade pointed out after their giggling died down.

"Yup," Mokuba nodded, "Maybe we'll be able to see each other when this is all over!  That'd be like…so cool!"

Jade giggled again and nodded, "Yea!"

"What else do you do except get into trouble?" Mokuba asked with a grin.

"Well…," Jade thought about it, "I like to draw.  Papa says I'm really good at it, too!  And I like sports.  We have similar sports to yours on Earth, and some new ones."

"Woa," Mokuba blinked, "I like to play sports, too!  Well…some of them.  I like baseball the best."

"We have baseball here!" Jade exclaimed.

Mokuba smiled.

"Yea!" Jade nodded, "I like to play, too!"

"And I like card games," Mokuba added, "And games in general."

"Me, too!" Jade nodded.

"What about school?" Mokuba asked.

"Blech," Jade made a face.

Mokuba laughed, "I agree!  I only like it there at recess!"

"Break time!" Jade agreed, "So do I!"

"I guess Earth and Gaia aren't that different, after all," Mokuba blinked.

"Huh?"

"Well," Mokuba admitted, "When we first were going to come here, I expected a whole 'nother world.  Like…monsters roaming around and giant plants and trees and tiny villages or something like that.  I didn't expect the same kind of civilization there is back on Earth.  When I thought of magic and stuff, I expected to see castles and knights, and no electricity and houses made of logs.  I expected to see dragons and people on horses in shining armor and other people wearing long robes and floppy hats like wizards."

Jade blinked.

"But I didn't really see any of that," Mokuba admitted, "The army here is like the army on Earth, except no guns."

"We have guns," Jade shook her head.

"I haven't seen any," Mokuba replied, "And…the technology here is the same.  I mean, there are houses back in that section of this cavern.  Normal houses.  The ones on the surface looked like they used to have electricity."

"We can't use electricity anymore or else they'll find us," Jade told him.

"I see," Mokuba nodded, "But the similarities are really impressive."

"I wish I could see Earth," Jade sighed, "I want to see all the neat stuff there and know what exactly you're talking about."

They were quiet for a little while.

"So…," Jade spoke up, "…Earth _doesn't have dinosaurs and dragons and no electricity and castles?"_

Mokuba facefaulted.

Jade blinked.

"I guess when we think of other worlds," Mokuba laughed, rubbing the back of his head and sitting up, "We don't even consider the fact that they could be just like our own cause of all the books and stories we read."

Jade nodded.

Mokuba broke off and stood up, blinking.

"What…?" Jade started.

"Shh," Mokuba whispered.  He listened, "I hear footsteps…they're coming from over there!  And they're coming this way!"

Jade was on her feet in a flash.  "Papa!"

"Yugi-niichan!" Mokuba shouted at the same time.

Yugi yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes, "Eh…?"

Jade and Mokuba ran over to where the adults and their friends were gathered.

"Someone's coming from over there!" Mokuba pointed, "I hear four sets of footsteps!  Scouts here don't travel in four-people groups!"

Yugi and Yami were on their feet in a flash.  Washi, Yokan, Daisuke, and some of the other soldiers stood ready.  Anzu sat where she was, frozen in fear.  Mokuba and Jade scurried behind the others to where Anzu was.

"Anzu…," Mokuba whispered, clinging to her arm.

"It…it's okay…," Anzu shakily stated.

Ryou stirred and slowly sat up, looking around.

"Ryou!" Anzu whispered, then took his hand, "Stay quiet."

"What is going on…?" Ryou started.

"Shh!" Anzu shook her head.

The footsteps got louder, and they could see a light from a lantern.  As well as voices that sounded familiar.

"Are you sure this is the way?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"We'd better not find another dead end."

"Kuu!"

"I see lights up ahead!"

"Really?"

Yugi blinked, then brightened and stepped forward.

"Yugi…?" Yami hissed.

"Jounochi!" Yugi shouted.

There was a pause from the conversation of voices, then the familiar voice seemed to whisper in an audible tone.

"Yug…?"

Yugi wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Jou!" Anzu exclaimed gratefully, standing up.

The group of four came into the light.

"Jou!" Yugi and Anzu exclaimed happily, and ran over, hugging the boy.

"Woa!" Jou exclaimed, "Yug!  And Anzu!"

"Jou…," Ryou sat up and smiled.

"And Ryou, too!" Jou smiled.

"NIISAMA!!"

Seto was nearly thrown to the ground when a streak slammed into him, hugging him tightly.  "Mokuba!"  He hugged his brother, tears coming down his face, "Thank God you're safe!  I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

Mokuba cried into his brother, "Niisama!  Niisama!"

After hugging Jou, Yugi knelt down to Malik and hugged the boy.

"Malik!  You're safe, too!" Yugi exclaimed in joy, "I'm so happy!"

Malik smiled and hugged him back.

"Interesting get-up you've got there," Yami grinned at Jou's clothing.

"Hey, it's the latest fashion trend!" Jou showed it off, then winced slightly as Anzu hugged him.  "Easy there, Anz…don't wanna kill me!"  He rubbed his healing chest as Anzu broke off.

"Sorry, Jou," Anzu laughed, wiping tears away, "I'm just glad you guys are okay."  She turned to Malik and hugged him when Yugi was finished.

Yugi hugged Seto as well, smiling and laughing that they were safe.  Ryou somehow made it over and was greeting everyone as well.

"Malik?  Ishtar, Malik?"

They all stopped at the voice.

Malik looked up at Yokan.

Yokan's eyes were wide, and he stared down at the little boy.  "It…it can't be…is it?"

Malik looked confused, and a little scared.

"Don't be afraid," Yokan knelt down in front of him as the little boy hid behind Anzu.

"How do you know who I am?" Malik whimpered.

"Because…Ishtar is my last name…and I have a son named Malik.  He and his sister, Isis, have been living on Earth for the past six years," Yokan whispered, tears in his eyes.

Malik slowly came out from behind Anzu, and walked over to the man.  Shakily, he reached out and touched him.

Yokan smiled and nodded.

"Daddy…?" Malik's eyes were wide.  Tears ran down his face, and he hugged the man, crying, "It's you!"

Yokan softened and embraced the sobbing boy, "Yes, son.  It's me.  I'm glad you're alright.  And you've grown up into a fine young man."

Malik wiped his eyes, staying in the embrace of his father, "I'm glad you're alive, daddy.  I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Yokan whispered.

Seto blinked, "That reminds me…"

They looked at him, and he indicated the man standing behind them, looking a little uncomfortable with a Kuribo on his shoulder.

Washi squinted, then his eyes widened, "Shinbu…?  Izzat you…?"

Shinbu limped forward a step and held up a hand in a sheepish greeting, "It…it's been a long time…"

"By the Gods, it is you!" Washi exclaimed.

"It's Shinbu!" another soldier cheered.

"Sorry…," Shinbu started.

Washi shook the man's hand, "Don't apologize!  If I were in your position, I would have fled, too!"

"I was a coward…," Shinbu whispered.

"But you're back," Washi grinned, "And that's what counts."

Shinbu smiled, "I'm glad to see you again, old friend.  And who is this?"

Jade hid back behind her father.

"This is my daughter, Jade," Washi beamed proudly.  "Jade, say hello!  This is my old buddy, Shinbu!"

Jade stepped out, "H-hello…"

Shinbu smiled.

Chip cooed on his shoulder, and was jumping up and down.

"What is it, Chip?" Shinbu blinked at the energetic Kuribo.

"Kuu!  Kuu!"  Chip exclaimed.  It jumped onto Jou's shoulder and jumped up and down again.  "Kuu!  Kuu!"

Jou smiled, understanding, "Yug, come here."

Yugi walked over, looking at his friend, "What…?"

Jou spun the boy around to face Shinbu.  "Yugi…this is your father."

Seto looked up at the startled man, "Shinbu…this is your son."

Everyone looked on, and it was suddenly quiet in the cave.  Jou and Washi stepped out of the way.

Yugi looked up hesitantly, his wide eyes meeting Shinbu's.  

Yami and Ryou smiled at one another

Yugi stepped forward.  "Tou…san…?"

Shinbu's eyes misted with tears.  He looked down at the young boy.  Even in the dim light of the caverns, he could make out the features.  He was short, and had a baby face and beautiful amethyst eyes.  His hair was dirty and messy, but still resembled his own hairstyle.  He wore a dirty and torn sweatshirt of orange with a blue stripe in the middle.  Dirty cargo jeans and sneakers covered his lower body.  Shinbu turned his attention back to the boy's eyes.  Despite his baby face and innocence, there was a huge amount of understanding in his eyes.  Like he was wise beyond his years.  His son had seen things that a normal 10-year-old would never have seen.  There was experience in his eyes, confusion, determination, and hope.

"You've grown up," Shinbu whispered, "But you'll always be my little Tenko."

At that, all the dams burst.  Yugi flung himself into his father, tears running down his cheeks but a smile lighting up his entire face.  Shinbu had to take a step back to keep his balance, and started to wrap his arms around the little boy.

"Tousan!  Tousan!"  Yugi sobbed, hugging his father around the waist.

Shinbu softened and bent down, holding Yugi to him.  Tears of his own ran down his scarred face, and he smiled.  He could feel Yugi shaking in his arms, and held him tightly.

Anzu wiped tears away from her face, and Ryou was sniffling.  Mokuba and Jade were wiping away their own tears.  Malik and Yokan smiled at each other, knowing what it was like to be separated and then finding each other again.  Washi and Seto smiled.  Yami let a couple of tears run down his own face as he could feel Yugi's joy.  Chip and Jou were hugging each other, bawling their eyes out.

After what seemed like forever, Yugi and Shinbu drew apart.

"You are so mature," Shinbu whispered to Yugi, "I can see it in your eyes."

Yugi stared at his father's face.

Shinbu nearly flinched, and averted his eyes from his son's.  "Do I…look so horrible in your eyes?  Do I have the right to be your father?"

Tears trickled down Yugi's face, and with a shaking hand, he reached up and touched one of the scars on Shinbu's face.  
Shinbu brought regretful eyes back to his son.

Yugi smiled, "It doesn't matter what you look like.  I don't care if you have a bunch of scars on your face.  It's what's on the inside that counts.  And…no matter what…you'll always be my dad."

Shinbu felt tears run down his face, and Yugi reached up, gently wiping one of them away as he smiled through his own tears.

"Don't cry, daddy," Yugi whispered, feeling joy at finally being able to say 'daddy' and 'dad'.  _We found each other… Tears of his own ran down his face, and he buried his head in his father's chest.  "I missed you so much!  I always wondered what happened!  Since I found I was adopted!  I wondered who I was and who you were, and what happened to my parents!  I wanted to see you so bad…!" his voice cracked, and he broke down into sobbing._

Shinbu embraced the boy, "Well, here I am.  Shh.  Don't cry, now."  He rubbed Yugi's back, slightly rocking the boy in comfort.  He then leaned down a bit and kissed Yugi on the forehead.

Yugi turned tear-filled eyes to him, and smiled.  He leaned up and kissed his father back on the cheek, the one with the scars as if showing that he accepted him no matter what, and didn't find him ugly at all.

"Should I call you 'Tenko' or 'Yugi'?" Shinbu asked.

Yugi smiled, "Yugi…I like 'Yugi' just fine, tousan."

"Then, 'Yugi' it is," Shinbu smiled, hugging the boy again.  "I love you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled, hugging his father tightly, "I love you too, daddy."

Everyone exchanged smiles as they watched the reunion.  The only sounds were Chip and Jou's bawling.

"WAAAAAH!!  It's…so…touching…!!!"

"KUUUUUU!!"  Chip agreed.

Some of them laughed a bit at that, and even Shinbu chuckled and Yugi giggled.  And, for the first time in a very long time, they all shared a true laugh.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	51. War Plans

Standard disclaimers apply…in other words, I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 51

"So their castle is in that area?" Washi pointed to the map they had laid out on the table.  They were in a room of a hut in the cavern, obviously the war room, since it had graphs, charts, and figurines as if for a simulation there.  There was a large, round table in the center.  

Washi, Shinbu, Yokan, Daisuke, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Jou, Seto, Ryou, and a couple other soldiers were all gathered around the table, looking at the map of Gaia that Washi had.  Anzu had pointed out where the main base of the enemy was, and filled them in on Honda's betrayal.  Ryou didn't say anything when he was asked about what happened in the base, and his chocolate eyes seemed to grow confused and worried when they mentioned it.  So, they just let it drop for now.

"We need to know as much about them as we can," Washi gritted his teeth, "Right now, we have information from the battlefield.  We've been at a standstill.  If they ever found us, it'd be the end of us."

"What kind of forces do they have?" Shinbu asked.  He was the only one seated to take the pressure off his leg.  Yugi couldn't heal him since it was an already healed injury.

"Sorcerers, warriors, monsters, and summoners," Washi said grimly, "We've been handling their sorcerers and warriors with our own, but we lack the monsters that the summoners call."

"Who are their summoners?  Do we have a target?" Yami crossed his arms, "If we can take out their summoners, then the war will go to our favor."

"We've tried," Washi sighed, "We can't even get close to them."

"But…we're here now," Yugi blinked.

"Yug's right," Jou nodded, "I dunno what we can do, but we'll do it!"

"I can help," Anzu took a deep breath, "Summoning monsters.  That's how Ryou and I escaped from that place.  I can only summon Wind element monsters, though."

Shinbu smiled, "I'll explain about that later."

Anzu blinked, as did the others.  Jou and Seto nodded.  Ryou blinked in confusion.

"Back to the map," Yami indicated, "And the plan…do we know who their summoners are?  If we do, then we can strike back."

"No," Washi shook his head, "Like I've said, we've never even gotten close enough to see their summoners.  Their warriors and sorcerers are very powerful."

"It takes all we have just to hold them back," Daisuke sighed, "Going on an offensive has been something we've only dreamed about."

"Well, we're going on an offensive now," Yami responded, "So no more talk about that.  We need to go over the facts we know and what we have to work with.  Apparently, Anzu and the others have summoning power as well.  Seto said he created a barrier once, and is also learning to summon.  Jou, as well.  Yugi can summon, and so can I.  Ryou seems to have some sort of power as well.  So, we've got summoners.  We also have warriors.  And, we have sorcerers."

Yokan nodded, "We've traded blows as sorcerers.  Our numbers have diminished greatly."

"What's their usual set up?" Seto asked Washi.

Washi took some of the black colored humanoid figures and placed them in a certain order.  "Warriors take the front, with sorcerers next.  My guess is that the summoners are in the back.  The monsters pass through the ranks to get at us."  He moved some of the large blobs that resembled some monsters towards the front.  "The land monsters have more trouble getting to us then the air ones.  And the air type monsters are the most dangerous, since they have long range attacks and can wipe us out without going past the front line of warriors."

"So…," Yami looked at the 3-D diagram, "We need air monsters of our own."

"Leave that to me," Anzu stated, "Wind is my element.  Most flying monsters are of the Wind type."

Yami nodded.

"What type of monsters do they use?" Ryou asked.

"Dark," Washi stated, "All dark types."

"I see," Shinbu nodded, "So they can get maximum power out of them.  We should use the same strategy."

"Come again?" Jou blinked.

Shinbu sighed, "I suppose I will have to explain it now."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Each card, or monster, draws from a divine being…or energy.  They are borne into the cards with two souls…," Shinbu started.

"Two souls?" Anzu questioned.

Shinbu nodded.  "Right.  There is no law that says that a vessel cannot posses more then one being inside of them.  The monsters gain the assets of two beings.  One soul gives the creature its internal functions…its personality, and intangible traits related to that.  The other soul it possesses is what it draws its power from.  It's what makes a Dark Magician a Dark Magician and not a Soldier of Stone."

"I don't get it…," Jou looked confused.

"It draws its energy upon that being, that pure celestial being that gives it an identity as part of its soul," Shinbu explained, "That single identity used to be the very first of that type of monster years ago.  It's what gives the entity the powers it needs to be what it is named.  To be able to do what is expected.  Much like humans.  Why were we born humans?  Or Gaians?  Why not birds?  Or Kuribos?  It is because a higher power, even greater then the celestial being that gives us our 'identity', deemed it so.  We cannot even fathom the depths of this power.  Therefore, it has been split into different categories, and live in the planet itself.  That is how Gaia functions.  The celestial beings that draw their power from the supreme power in the universe also draw their power from the planet to which they are born."

"You lost me again."

Shinbu sighed, glancing at Jou.  "Let me show you.  Look at your cards.  Or, remember them.  The upper right hand corner hosts a symbol.  There is one for fire, water, wind, earth, light, and darkness.  Light and darkness fall into the category of No-thing, a practiced element of the five elements of what is known as Zen in your background.  So you have the five elements that the creatures draw their power from.  A Firegrass will draw its power from fire.  A Seven-Colored Fish will draw its power from the water.  A Wyvern will draw its power from the air.  And, both a Blue Eyes White Dragon and a Dark Magician will draw their power from the No-thing."

"But don't light and dark cancel each other out or some'n?"  Jou blinked.

"I thought they were on opposite ends of the spectrum as well," Seto looked up.

"Yea…what he said…that's what I meant…"

"Yes, they are on opposite ends.  Yet, the power in which they draw their energy from is the same source existing not on the planet, but in spiritual beings.  That is where we end up back to our bit on spirits and celestial forms.  They draw their power from either heavenly celestial forms or demonic forms.  More specifically, the categories of light and dark you find on the card," Shinbu answered.

They looked at their cards.

"Does that affect how powerful they are?" Yugi asked.

Shinbu smiled at his son's perceptiveness, "Yes, it does.  Let me use you and Ryuushin as an example, if I may…"

"I prefer 'Yami'…"

"Shh!" Anzu hissed.

"If you, Yugi, were to summon a monster, you would have more success with monsters of the light category then the others," Shinbu pointed out.

"But I can summon a Kuriboh or a Celtic Guardian, and their attributes are Dark and Earth," Yugi frowned.

Shinbu agreed, "So they are.  What I mean, is that their power will be increased if they are of the light attribute."

"Lost me again, sir," Jou scratched his head.

"Let me describe it this way.  Say you have a Dark Magician, drawing its power from the part of its soul that gets its power from the demonic form in No-thing.  Now, Yugi has more strength in being a summoner of heavenly descent rather then any other element.  Because of that, any light monster he summons will gain power as it passes through him," Shinbu pointed out.

"Passes through me?"

"You, the summoner, act as a medium for the monster…"

"What's a 'medium'?" Anzu asked.

"A medium is one who can summon or detect spirits or celestial bodies, and even communicate with them.  Sort of a go-between.  Ever wonder where the word 'mediator' came from?  A mediator is someone who is the third party in a fight or dispute between the first and the second party," Shinbu replied.

"Oh…I think I get it…"

Jou had question marks above his head.

Shinbu went on, "Anyway, the monster, having dark powers, passes through the medium, and then out into the world we know.  The spirit is altered slightly in the power it has.  Because of Yugi's outstanding talent and ability in summoning, he can summon a monster like the Kuriboh and even Curse of Dragon, both of whom are dark attributes, without much decrease in the monster's abilities and powers.  Though, there will be a noticeable decrease in the monster's spirit powers.  However, if a summoner like Ryuushin…"

"It's YAMI…"

"…tried to summon a monster like the Blue Eyes White Dragon, which is a light attribute, the power of the monster would drop dramatically because he does not contain the ability to grasp fully the opposite end of No-thing.  Yet, on the same hand, both of them could summon a monster like the Celtic Guardian and either have no change to the monster's points or, depending on the status of them being a summoner and medium, have barely-noticeable changes.  For Yugi, there won't be any changes due to his level of summoning."

"Why?"

"Because the Celtic Guardian draws its powers from the Earth.  The four elements of fire, wind, water, and earth are the easiest to grasp.  It is the element of No-thing that is the most difficult, and is extremely rare to find a sorcerer or summoner who can grasp both sides of the spectrum of No-thing, let alone the power of No-thing itself.  That is why some monsters respond better then others in a summon," Shinbu finished, "Any questions?"

"What about what happened before?  With the light-dark fusion?" Yami asked.

"Now that…is a display of complete mastery over No-thing.  To be able to take two sub-elements that are on complete opposite sides of the spiritual spectrum from one another and combine the two into a powerful adversary is a task that even the most skilled and trained summoner dreams of being able to do.  Even I am not sure exactly how or why it works," Shinbu frowned, "Normally, the two elements of No-thing would cancel one another out.  But combined, the light-dark fusion creates a new element.  Chaos."  

"Chaos?" they echoed in question.

"Yes.  Chaos.  It is nothing, yet is everything."

"Could ya be even more clear on the meaning?" Jou muttered sarcastically.

Seto nudged him to be silent.

"Chaos is a combination of all the elements.  No-thing, fire, water, wind, and earth.  To be able to utilize the element of Chaos, you must be able to make a light-dark fusion.  Once that is done, Chaos will draw the remaining power from the other four elements instead of the medium, making it even stronger then it can possibly be.  The medium, being a vessel with spiritual energy, can only give off so much spiritual energy.  Once a body's spiritual energy is used up, the only thing to keep the body alive is life energy, which, if burned with the spiritual energy, can even be diminished.  And in that case, the medium will die," Shinbu answered seriously.

Some of them paled.

"That is why you lose so much energy after summoning, and why it took so long to adjust to the level of summons you were doing.  It was draining your spiritual energy," clarified Shinbu.

"So…it was sort of killing me?"  Yugi paled.

"No.  Only if you use your life energy.  If you use your life energy, then it will kill you.  It was slowly draining your spiritual energy, however.  The spiritual energy a person possesses aids the vessel in everyday activity.  It can give you more energy.  If you use too much spiritual energy, you can pass out and lose consciousness," Shinbu corrected his son, "Anyway, with Chaos, it is different.  Chaos consumes.  It draws its power from everything, not just the medium.  It is the choice of the medium whether or not to lend their spiritual energy to the being of Chaos.  But once Chaos starts to drink from the spiritual energy, it may want the life energy of the medium as well.  Chaos is an element that is not meant to be trifled with.  It is very dangerous.  If anyone ever lost control of the element of Chaos, it would destroy the entire universe."

Silence blanketed the group.

"My main point is, that it may be more beneficial for you, Yugi, to summon monsters of a light attribute.  And, it would be more beneficial for Ryuushin…"

"YAMI."

"…to summon a monster of a dark attribute."

"So…," Anzu blinked, "My element is Wind…why is that?  Someone mentioned that it was because of my singing ability…"

"Maybe that's why you're such a good singer, Anzu," Yugi smiled.

Anzu blushed, "A-am I…?"

"Singing is often associated with the wind," Shinbu agreed, "If you try the summoning skill with wind monsters, you may find that you do have the power to locate and draw to this plane their celestial forms.  In other words, summon them.  The reason is, that they will respond to your own elemental signature, and will be drawn more towards you then a light attribute or a fire attribute will.  The sub-elements in No-thing are extremely difficult if not impossible for summoners of the other four elements to grasp and be able to use.  Even the most experienced fire, wind, water, or earth summoner may not be able to even attract a Kuribo, the smallest and easiest to summon of the Dark powers of No-thing.  It is very rare to find a summoner who can.  That is why Yugi and Yami…"

"Finally got my name right…"

"…are so important and can be so influential to what can happen here.  None could harness the powers of No-thing."

"But isn't the leader of the Kurayami group using the powers of No-thing?" Yugi asked.

"It seems like it.  In order to use the powers of No-thing, you need to be able to tap into the light or dark power.  He is using the demonic powers of No-thing, referred to you as the Shadow Realm," Shinbu explained.

"Now it starts to make sense," Jou stated.

"I agree," Yugi nodded.

"Then what are our elements?" Ryou asked, "Can anyone summon?"

"Not just anyone can summon," Washi fielded that one, "If that were true, then we'd have ended this war a long time ago."

"But why can't everyone summon?" Seto asked, "We seem to be able to do it, and some of us are from Earth."

"You can…?" Washi blinked.

"I started showing them as we made our way here," Shinbu interrupted, "We met up with a lot of unfriendly monsters roaming the place, so it was good practice.  That, and Jounochi seems to be very skilled with a sword."

Jou blushed, "J-Jes' 'Jou' is fine…and I'm still learning…"

"Seto also seems very skilled as a sorcerer," Shinbu added, "The two can interchange between their skills, and use them wherever they are needed."

"But how come they…?" Daisuke started.

"Summoning is all about the amount of spiritual energy and willpower," Shinbu explained, "That is the core of it.  Those with a high aptitude for that will have a higher chance of being able to summon.  To be able to use the powers means that you would respond to one of the four elements or No-thing greater then the others, and that the monsters would be able to respond to your energy signal as well."  He looked at the kids there, "Believe it or not…all of you have that ability."

Ryou was the only one who was really startled.  Jou and Seto smiled.  Yami and Yugi nodded.  Anzu nodded as well.

"With the right strategy," Shinbu smiled, "We can win this war."

"Why's that?" Washi turned to his old friend.

Shinbu's smile broadened, "Because we were lucky enough to find six summoners.  And not just any six.  Each of them responds to a different element."

"You can tell that just by looking at us?" Anzu blinked.

"No.  I just have to read your energy signal," Shinbu stated, "It's something I was taught to do when I was learning to be a summoner."

"Then…you can summon, too, tousan!" Yugi smiled.

"Yes," Shinbu responded, "However, I can not tell what my own element is, since we can't read our own energy signals.  And, I had to break off the training when I would find out.  I can't figure out which type of monster responds to me the best.  I can use all of them, but they'll be considerably weaker then if the kids here summoned them."

"But we're just beginners," Jou stammered.

"Beginners with a very high spiritual concentration," Shinbu shook his head, "You may be new at this entire summoning thing, but you aren't beginners at the game, I'm willing to bet.  And, you aren't beginners in tapping into your element."

"Wait…," Ryou said slowly, "You said we each had an element…what…?"

Shinbu smiled, "I think you know.  Your element is Earth.  Since you were the other boy described in the prophecy.  Either you or Yugi would get the power of Light, the other would be Earth.  Yugi was born with his power of Light, meaning that you had the power of Earth.  Yet, nobody really knew that yet.  We would have to wait until you two were older to find out."

Ryou's eyes were wide, "So that's why…when we first came to Gaia, I could feel the planet's pain…"

Shinbu nodded, "Your ability for Earth monsters is very high.  Just like how Jou has an aptitude for Fire type monsters.  Anzu has the element of Wind.  Seto seems to be connected with the element of Water.  And, of course, Yugi and Yami draw from No-thing, the elements of Light and Dark respectfully."

"What does that mean?" Daisuke spoke up, "Even if they can summon the elements…"

"It means," Shinbu stated, "That with the right planning and strategy, we have the advantage.  Even if we mess up, we still have an advantage.  We have to use it."

Silence reigned in the room.

As they stood there, taking it all in, Seto was the first to speak.  He had been studying the map since near the end of Shinbu's speech, and his mind was calculating probabilities and scenarios.

"I have an idea," Seto's voice permeated the silence.

They looked at him.

Seto took some of the black colored soldiers and started to place them around the area marked as the castle.  

The others watched silently.

"It's like a game of chess," Seto finally spoke when he had the pieces arranged in the way he wanted.

"Chess?" they echoed.

Seto nodded, "The pieces are all on the board.  According to what I've heard, the last thing they would expect would be an offensive attack on their base."

Washi, Yokan, and Daisuke nodded.

Seto looked back at his diagram, "So, that tips things even more in our favor.  We'll go with a sneak attack.  According to Anzu, when she saw the castle from above, they have four main sides like a medieval castle would.  Therefore, we would want to split up."

"Is that wise?" Daisuke frowned, "They've kicked our asses every time we've fought them, and that's with all our guys…"

"Don't forget," Seto smiled, "We have aces up our sleeves."

Daisuke blinked.

"Continue," Washi demanded.

"Wait," Yokan spoke up, "Wouldn't a frontal attack be best to just wipe them out?  Isn't that our goal?"

"It is, yes," Seto nodded, "However, if we launch an all-out attack on the front, then we'll be defeated.  We need to use strategy."

Yami glanced next to him, "What's wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi paused for a moment, and they looked at him.

"Yugi?" Anzu blinked.

"Iyo," Yugi shook his head, looking at Anzu briefly, "We have two goals."

"Two!?" Jou exclaimed.

"We have to rescue jiichan and the other prisoners," Yugi stated, "And we have to do it before we destroy the castle, or they'll be caught up in this."  Tears filled his eyes when he thought of it, yet they didn't come down.  His hands clenched into fists at his side, and he whispered, "No more innocent lives should be lost in this."

"Yugi…," Yami whispered.

Shinbu regarded his son.  _Dad's alive…?_  He nodded, "I agree."

"I know where the prisons are," Anzu stated, "If that helps."

"If we're dividing into groups," Yugi pointed out, "Then a small team should go in to rescue the people being held."

"An excellent point," Seto nodded, going over more strategies in his head to revise his old one, "But we can't put too many in that group, or our forces will be cut in half."

They nodded.

"I'll go in," Anzu volunteered, "You need me to locate the prisons."

"Demo…," Yugi turned to her.

Anzu smiled, "I'll be okay, Yugi."

Yugi looked uncertain, then wiped his eyes and nodded, "Un!  I believe in you, Anzu!"

"Good," Shinbu spoke up, "We're going to need a lot of belief for this fight.  Dad and the prisoners are fighting now…we can't let them down."

They nodded.

"Sugoroku is alive…?" Washi's eyes were wide, "Damn, now I'm starting to get hopeful."

"His powers aren't what they used to be," Anzu related what she had been told, "Ryou's mother is there as well.  Maya, I think her name was."

Ryou gripped the table, his eyes widening.  _Mom is…?  But Bakura said that she was dead!  Is she really…?  I haven't seen her…I don't remember anything of my mom.  But she's really…alive…?  "I'll go."_

They glanced up.  Yami had been saying something, when Ryou spoke.

"What?" Washi asked.

"I'll go with Anzu," Ryou gripped the table tighter, "I want to know…if she's really alive…"  _Even if I have to face Bakura…I don't care._

"Ryou…," Yugi whispered.

"We need all the summoners we can get on the battlefield…!" Yokan paled, "Or…!"

"Actually," Seto smiled, "It's a very good idea.  Since we're dividing our forces."

They blinked.

"Look," Seto looked at them, "If they think that the Hikari Senshi is as weak as they always are, they won't even fathom that there are summoners with you.  We have another element right there."

"Another…?"

"The element of surprise," Seto pointed out, "Not only are we giving a surprise offensive, but we'll be using summoners, too.  They'll be forced to call out theirs, but if all their summoners don't go out to battle the main forces, we'll need someone on the inside group to help rescue the prisoners."

Understanding dawned on the ones who didn't get it.

"Though," Seto stated, "With what I have planned, they may take out all their men from the castle."

"So, what do you have planned?" Yami asked.

They all looked at the teen.

Seto dropped some more pieces on the map.  He had found a square piece of a base to represent the castle.  There were white pieces on the map as well as dark pieces.

"We're going to try this," Seto stated, "Because we also have to keep in mind the natural environment.  Although, according to Ryou, Gaia is dying, it still may have enough energy to help the monsters when they are summoned.  The elements of No-thing won't get a boost…except, Dark may get a slight bonus since the castle seems to be in a portal to the Shadow Realm sitting on Gaia.  They've chosen their position for their castle well, with natural boundaries, but we can use that to our advantage."

They looked as Seto took some blue colored figures and placed them on the right side of the castle.  "The objective of the groups not involved with the rescue is the annihilation of the Kurayami group.  Everything has to go.  Even the castle.  And, I bet the summoners are protected within the walls.  In other words, we have to break them down to get the summoners.  That's what this group is going to do.  This will be the Water group.  There's a river flowing here, perfect to give the water type monsters a bonus.  No warriors will be in this group…let's call it group One.  Group One will consist of myself and most of the sorcerers.  Because of the water boundary, soldiers cannot get past the river.  However, monsters can transport some across.  Once the wall is broken down, the monsters will take over some of the soldiers.  It's a lot faster and more efficient then a boat."

They nodded.

"We'll expect fire," Seto placed some of the black figures on the wall, "I'd expect archers and sorcerers."

"We have archers," Washi told him.

"We don't need any in group One," Seto assured him, "The sorcerers and the monsters will take out the defense, then work on busting down the wall.  Once that is done, half of our forces will go in.  According to what I've seen with Yugi and his summons, as well as others we've encountered, is that the summoners aren't good fighters.  They aren't made for close-range fighting.  As soon as we get close, it's over."

"He's right," Daisuke said in a daze, "And we never realized it…"

"I've had more chances to observe," Seto assured him, "Trust me on that.  Okay…now, at the same time, there will be another force on the other side."  He placed some white figures on the left side, "We'll hit them from that side as well.  Here's the biggest part of the plan.  See, they'd expect us to send a large force at one of the sides or the back.  Nobody is stupid enough to do a frontal assault on a castle."

The others nodded.

"But we will," Seto grinned.

"WHAT!?"

"But you just said…!!" 

"A little reverse psychology," Seto smiled, "Psychology helps in a battle as well.  It's a major aspect of it.  Even with a sneak attack, once they get their forces mobilized, they'll expect a distraction in the front, and to be hit from the sides and back.  That's exactly what we're going to do.  Except, we're going to add something."

Seto arranged the ones on the side, "First, let's take care of these guys.  Group Two.  They will hit the left flank of the castle.  Their goal will also be penetrating the walls and getting in.  Therefore, we'll need another summoner and troops.  Ryou, although I understand your sentiments for wanting to join Anzu with the rescue group, it won't work."

Ryou bit his lip.

"We need you in group Two," Seto said seriously, "Or else this won't work."

"Why can't someone else do it?" Ryou asked.

"Hn," Seto shook his head, "That's not like you at all.  But, I'll tell you why.  Because this area is predominantly a rocky area.  The rocks are there to keep unwanted guests away.  But we'll use them to boost the Earth element monsters.  That's why you need to join that group."

"But…," Ryou stammered.

"Best to do as he says," Shinbu spoke up for the first time in a while, "Even though I can sympathize with your feelings on your mother, we need to get this right.  We only have one shot at this.  If we fail, it's all over."

Ryou gulped down his tears and bowed his head, "I'll do it."

Yokan, who was standing next to him, put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ryou looked up, tears in his eyes.

Yokan just nodded as if saying 'it's all for the best', then gave Ryou's shoulder another reassuring squeeze.

"Group Three will attack the back," Seto stated, "However, this is merely a distraction.  This is where the archers will come in handy.  Because of the tunnel systems, I assume getting behind the castle won't be too much of a problem."

They shook their heads.

"There are tunnels running throughout Gaia," Washi stated, "They were made a long time ago in case of we were ever under attack and needed to escape."

"Good," Seto nodded, "Jou, this is where you come in.  You'll be the summoner in this group.  Summon fire monsters.  The area behind them is dead…and that is perfect kindling for a fire element."

Jou grinned, "Kindling."

Seto smiled, "Exactly.  Just let something breathe fire into the ground first, and your monsters will be boosted in power as well.  Your force will be whatever is left of the sorcerers that didn't to into groups One and Two, archers, and some warriors.  Your group is a hit-and-run group.  Make them think that the attack will be from behind."

Jou nodded, "Gotcha!"

"That leaves group Four, the one attacking the main gates," Seto stated, "Here's where we change up the tactics.  We'll go in with a minimal force…"

"We'll be killed…," Yokan whispered.

"I'm sorry," Seto shook his head sadly, "But sacrifices must be made in order for this to work."

"No," Yugi whimpered.

Yami took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "We have to follow Seto's plan."

"Trust me," Seto took a deep breath, "I don't want to see anyone else killed, either.  And, if the plan goes right, there won't be that many casualties.  This is war, remember."

"I know, but…," Yugi wiped his eyes.

Shinbu looked next to him at his son, and rubbed the boy's back, "Be strong, Yugi."

Yugi sniffled, then nodded.  _I have to be brave…I have to show tousan how much I've learned.  I can't let him down!_

"Keep distance," Seto continued, "We'll charge in with the warriors as if we don't know what we're doing.  But don't get too close.  Just alert them to our presence, and draw their forces out.  Then, retreat."

"Retreat?" Daisuke blinked, "But…"

"The rest will be waiting," Seto smiled, "Yugi,  Yami, you two will be in this group.  You both work well together, that's why.  You two will be waiting with the majority of the force.  Once the first half of the group has retreated back, summon a monster.  Then, with the monsters, go in."

They nodded as they understood.

"Lure them away," Yami muttered, "And then throw more at them when they least expect it…"

"Shit," Washi whispered, "It may just work."

"Now," Seto grinned, "The order.  Group Three will attack first.  Lure them into what they think our strategy would be.  They'll think we'd be attacking from the back, obviously.  That's what anyone would think.  Never make a frontal attack.  When group Three starts their attack, group Four will start in, drawing their forces away from the back and into our trap.  Then, start to slowly fall back, leading them away.  When you have the majority of their forces, run.  The rest of group Four will then show themselves and start to wipe out the remaining forces."  Seto moved the pieces across the map, "At that time, groups One and Two will come in from where they were hiding on the sides, and start their attacks on the side of the castle.  Since most of their forces will be on the front by then, it shouldn't be too hard to break through.  Only groups One and Two will break through into the castle.  For that reason, Shinbu, you'll be in group One with me.  I may exhaust my powers before I can do any damage by using the waterways to summon the monsters."

Shinbu smiled, "An excellent idea.  I was just about to suggest it."

Seto nodded, moving the pieces, "Group Three will hold their position throughout the battle.  If needed, retreat once groups One, Two, and Four get into the battle."

Jou nodded.

"Now," Seto turned to Anzu, "Your group.  Your group will go in once the full force of group Four is unleashed.  Because some Dark and Light monsters are flying types, that will provide distraction.  Summon your largest monster to take the group in.  From what you've told us, the Skull Red Bird should be enough to bring in a group of five or so.  Remember, we're trying to keep this small."

Anzu nodded.

Seto pointed to the sky above the castle, "You'll drop in from above at a high altitude.  You'll use parachutes to get in.  That way, by the time your bird may be spotted since it's so high up, you'll all be safely on the ground."

Anzu nodded, smiling, "I get it…!"

"As for an escape route," Seto stated, "Go out the back.  Taking to the air isn't a good idea, and it'll become too cumbersome and tiring on your part, Anzu, to have to summon enough monsters to carry everyone out.  Group Three, this is where you come in again.  Anzu, let one of your monsters out as a signal to group Three that you're coming out.  Group Three should have made a hole in the wall from the monsters by that point.  Group Three will move in and help to escort Anzu's group out."  He moved the red figures in the back closer.  "Only the warriors and monsters should move in.  Archers stay back and provide cover fire for them.  Though, by this time, I estimate that all their forces will be in the front."

Anzu and Jou nodded.

"Ryou, Shinbu, and myself will move in from the sides and take down their summoners during the fray," Seto pushed the two groups towards the wall, "Along with some of the sorcerers and warriors.  The remaining sorcerers and warriors will hold their positions outside the castle as back up in case we need it."  He leaned back on the chair he had been sitting on, and looked up, "Any questions?"

They shook their heads.

"Excellent plan," Shinbu spoke up, "You've got a knack for this.  The civilians should stay here and keep quiet."

They nodded.

"Some of the warriors should stay back," Yugi spoke up, "In case if they get soldiers through the tunnel systems.  Since we'll be using them, if they see us using them, they may go down."

"Very good point," Shinbu nodded, "I agree."

"Right," Seto nodded.  "A very good point, Yugi.  I wasn't even thinking about a home-base defense.  Washi, I expect that you know your men very well…you can assign the teams, right?"

Washi nodded.

"Don't forget the home base team," Seto nodded, "But keep the defensive forces to a minimum.  We need everyone we can get for the offensive front."

"Right," Washi nodded.

After the meeting let out, Washi went about briefing the soldiers and sorcerers on the task at hand while Shinbu showed Anzu, Jou, Seto, and Ryou some more tricks and tips to summoning.  Anzu, Jou, Seto, and Ryou also exchanged cards for the moment to get more cards of the other person's summoning ability into their deck.

"Kuso!" Jou swore, "Nobody's got many fire monsters?"

"You may have to rely mostly on your fighting skills," Shinbu said grimly, "I have one monster that may aid you.  He's not used to having a different master, though.  Hopefully, he'll understand the circumstances and give you a hand."  He handed the fire based card to Jou.

"Twin Headed Fire Dragon?" Jou blinked, "This guy's got an attack of 2200!  That'd be a big help!  And, I've got the Flame Swordsman.  Attack of 1800 and defense of 1600!"

Shinbu nodded, "Good.  You will need all the allies you can get."

"Here, Ryou," Anzu handed over one of her cards, "The Queen's Double.  It's not the best, but it may help."

Ryou silently took it, nodding a thanks.

"What's wrong?" Anzu asked.

Ryou clenched a hand into a fist, "I really wanted…to see if…"

"Don't worry," Anzu put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll get your mother out.  Trust me.  You will see her again."

Ryou looked at the ground.

"There won't be time there for joyous reunions, anyway," Yami walked over to the group, "Anzu's group is going to have to get in and get out.  There'll be time for reunions when this is all over."

Ryou angrily bit his lip, "Reunions…Yugi got to see his father, and Malik got to see his father.  But I have to wait to see my mother…"

"Don't you think that's a little selfish?" Seto interrupted.

Ryou glanced up at him.

"There's a war going on," Seto said seriously, "It was pure luck that Yugi and his father were reunited before the war.  If we hadn't stumbled upon him while we tried to find you and the others, then Yugi would have had to wait until after the fighting as well.  And finding Malik's father was luck as well."

"You don't understand!" Ryou suddenly burst out, tears rolling down his face, "My father is dead!  If my mother dies, then I have nobody!!"

They were silent for a little while.

"I don't want to interrupt this," Shinbu suddenly spoke up, "But I have to point something out.  Ryou, was it?"

Ryou wiped his eyes with his arm.

"Look around you," Shinbu stated, "You aren't alone.  You never will be."

"But…it's different," Ryou's shoulders slumped, "Having a family as opposed to having friends…"

"Ryou."

They turned around and saw Yugi standing there, smiling.

"Friends can be family, too," Yugi stated, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "I consider all of you to be my family.  Especially between each battle, when I had nothing to go back to.  I know how you feel, Ryou.  I wanted to find my real father…and I didn't get to spend too much time with jiichan.  And my adoptive parents…well, I'd rather not think of that."  He glanced at the ground, then back up at Ryou, the smile coming to his face again, "We can be your family for now.  We're here for you, Ryou."

Ryou sunk to his knees, tears running down his cheeks.  He put his face in his hands and cried.

"Ryou…," Anzu whispered.

Yami knelt down next to him and placed a hand on the sobbing boy's shoulder, "Come on, Ryou.  Buck up, kid.  We have a war to fight.  Afterwards…I'm sure you'll be able to see your mother again.  And last time I checked, your father was alive.  What's this all of a sudden?  Something they told you when you were a prisoner at their base?  You know you can't believe them.  They'd say or do anything to get their way."

"What if it's really true?" Ryou asked in a shaky voice, sniffling but looking up.

"Then…at least you know the truth," Yami responded, "And, until you know it's true, you can still hope.  What do we have without hope?  What do you say, Ryou?"  He stood up and offered his hand.

Ryou was quiet for a few moments, then wiped his eyes and took Yami's hand, allowing the older boy to help him to his feet.  "Sorry, minna…"

"That's okay!" Jou grinned, "Some'n like that ain't gonna change the fact that we're buddies!"

Ryou nodded.

Shinbu smiled, "Well, then…let's get back to work.  We don't have long, and we should use every second we've got to prepare."

The group nodded, "Right!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	52. The Battle Begins

I don't own Yugioh…but I down own the Hikari Senshi and the individual characters I made up.  I should also give credit to the Fantasy Name Generator for helping me get some of the names.  ^__^  

Well, like I promised (some of you know what I'm talking about), PPF is back up, and a new chapter, too!  Enjoy!  ^__^

Chapter 52

Washi was introducing some of his men to the groups.  He also declared that Seto was in charge of group One, Ryou was in charge of group Two, Jou was in charge of group Three, and Yugi and Yami were in charge of group Four.  Obviously, Anzu was taking charge of group five, which consisted of herself and four others.  Her group was already going through the strategy of what to do when they got in there while Washi cleared up things and everyone started to get prepared.

"But, sir!" one guy was protesting.  He was a warrior, by the looks of his attire.  Protection on his shoulders and chest, slightly heavier boots and pants, and an axe strapped to his back.  He had black hair and brown eyes, and his face was of a young person, maybe in his twenties, but features stood out more, hardened by war, which made him appear in his thirties.

Washi glared at him, "What?"

"You're giving the command of the groups over to a couple…_kids_?!" the guy seemed aghast.

"Jumo," Washi gave the man a pointed look, "Those _kids_ are the only thing between us and world annihilation!  Don't you understand that!?  If it weren't for these kids, then we wouldn't even _have a plan."_

"But…," Jumo protested again.

"No 'buts'," Washi grunted, "Which group are you in, Jumo?"

"One, sir," Jumo replied.

"One, eh?  Well, then, figure it this way…you are to listen to that Seto kid, and you are going to follow his commands.  If you don't like it, tough.  Besides…Shinbu is in that group.  You're in one of the best groups going in.  No more complaints, is that understood?"

Jumo bowed, "Yes, sir."

"Good…now, get with your group and listen to his plan again," Washi stated, "Check your equipment.  We set off tomorrow."

Jumo saluted, his pointer and middle finger out, the rest of his fingers in a fist, raised and touching his forehead.  Then, when Washi nodded, he left.

Each group was going over supplies and strategy once more.  More supplies then strategy, and answering any unanswered questions.  And, some soldiers stood out more then others.

Group One had fifty total; thirty sorcerers, fifteen warriors, two healers, Seto, Shinbu, and Yokan.  

Jumo didn't look too happy to be in that group, but relented after getting lectured by Shinbu when he refused to obey Seto despite what Washi told him.

Group Two was comprised of similar structure; thirty sorcerers, fifteen warriors, four healers, and Ryou.

Group three also had fifty people.  Thirty-five archers, ten warriors, two sorcerers, two healers, and Jou.

Group Four was the largest group.  It had over two hundred people, mostly warriors, along with some healers, Yugi, Yami, Washi, and Daisuke.  The left over sorcerers, who numbered about twenty that weren't put into the other groups, were put in group Four.

Group Five, the Rescue group, consisted of only five members.  Two sorcerers, one warrior, Malik, and Anzu.  Both warriors were trained in the field of medicine, as well as search-and-rescue for the battlefield.

The numbers weren't optimal, but they didn't have many to work with.  Ten warriors, two sorcerers, and one healer stayed back with Mokuba and Jade to construct defense buildings and keep any enemies out of the tunnels.  

They were outnumbered, but if the plan worked, and they held onto the sight of victory, there was a chance they could beat the odds and come out victorious.  A small chance, but it was there none the less.  And they weren't about to pass it up.

*          *          *

Daisuke peered over the dead bushes that their group was hidden in and held up binoculars to his face.

"See anything?" Yugi asked.

"They have a good defense…I see soldiers and monsters all over the place," Daisuke whispered back.

Just then, Yugi's communicator buzzed.  He picked it up, "Hai?"

"Yugi.  It's Seto.  Are you in position?"

"Yea," Yugi responded.  He put a hand on his deck.  "And we're ready."

"Good.  All the other groups are ready, too.  Wait for Jou's signal and then begin your attack."

"Got it," Yugi nodded, then signed off.

"News?" Yami asked.

"It's about to begin," Yugi said quietly.

"Dammit…," Jou looked out of the hole that led behind the castle to where they would take up their position, "We're completely out in the open…as soon as we get out of this hole, they'll notice us."

"What do we do?" one of the archers asked.

Jou thought for a moment, "Well…the others are counting on us.  I've got it!  I'll summon a fire monster and use it to set fire to the grass behind us, and we can go under the cover of the fire!"

"But how do we retreat if they start to overpower us?" a warrior asked, "The fire will block our exit."

Jou gritted his teeth, "We can't retreat.  We gotta move forwards.  Now, are you guys ready, or are ya chicken'n out?!"

The group looked uncertain.

"I'm ready," the archer who had asked the first question stated.  He was young, no older then 15 with brown hair and green eyes.

"Awright!" Jou grinned, "What's yer name again?"

"Zuki," the archer responded.

"Well, then," Jou smirked, "You guys come'n with me an' Zuki, or are ya gonna stay here and let everyone die?"

The group looked at each other, then nodded to Jou.

"Yea!  Well, here goes…," Jou searched through his cards and then pulled one out, "This one autta do the job…flame the grass and protect us as we get outta the hole."  He concentrated, and threw the card out behind where they would emerge.  "Twin Headed Fire Dragon!  Burn the grass behind us!"

The dragon appeared and did as it was commanded.

Jou wiped sweat off his forehead and hoisted himself out of the hole, "Let's go!"

The group piled out as alarms could be heard in the castle.  Troops of archers were already starting to line the walls of the back, and fighters were coming out with some monsters backing them up.

"Shit…," Jou whispered, then turned to the dragon, "Attack the troops!  Zuki!  You an' the other archers fire at theirs!"

"Gotcha!" Zuki grinned, then waved to the other archers, "Let's go!"

Arrows flew through the air from both sides.  The Fire Dragon roared as it was hit by a couple, but they didn't seem to do much damage.

"Warriors, hang back for now!" Jou shouted through the carnage, " Don't wanna getcha burned ta a crisp!"

The dragon was doing a very good job of holding off the warriors, and the archers were doing their best to connect with the other archers.  But the troops of the Kurayami group continued to pile up as more and more of them headed out.

"They're attacking from the back!  Wipe them all out!" a commander of the Kurayami shouted.

Jou pulled out another card even though it was taking a lot of energy to keep up the powerful dragon, "Flame Swordsman!  Join in with the warriors!  Twin Headed Fire Dragon!  Aim for their archers!"  He threw the card out, and the Flame Swordsman appeared, brandishing its sword.

"Warriors!" Jou pointed, "Go now!"

"There's too many!" one of the warriors yelped, "There has to be at least fifty of them, and there's ten of us!"

Jou pointed to his Flame Swordsman, "Plus him.  He's bigger, and can help take out more!  So…it's like thirty ta fifty…"

"That's still too many!!" one of the warriors shouted as he locked blades with a Kurayami warrior.

"Five of you archers!" Jou thought fast, "Help out the warriors!"  He pulled out another card and concentrated, "Giant Soldier of Stone!  Let the archers on your hands, shoulders, and head so they can see over the battle to help the warriors!"  The soldier appeared and nodded, scooping five of the archers up.

"More are coming out!" a warrior exclaimed, then got sliced back.

Jou gritted his teeth against the strain of keeping out the monsters and pulled out the communicator, "Yug!!  Can ya hear me?!  START!!  Hurry!!"

Yugi blinked when his communicator rang, and then nodded at what he heard.  He turned around to his group, "Okay!  We've gotta move fast!  Jou's being outnumbered!  They're faster then we thought.  Decoy group, head out!"

"Hai, Tenko-sama!" the fifty troops saluted, and exited the bushes, creeping around until they were halfway there, then burst out from the cover of the trees shouting at the top of their lungs and raising their weapons.

"Everyone get ready," Yugi whispered and held up a card.

Yami nodded and prepared a card of his own.

Yugi nearly winced when he heard the screams of some of the warriors that were being overwhelmed.  

"Don't look away," Washi stated, "Honor their sacrifice."

Yugi wiped at his narrowed eyes.

"They're being overwhelmed," Daisuke said from his position with the binoculars up in the tree, "Shouldn't they start the retreat now?"

"They can't!" Yami realized, "There's too many…they can't get back!"

"Shit!" Washi swore.

"What do we do now?" Another soldier looked around nervously.

Yugi concentrated on one of his cards, "Winged Dragon!  Go provide some cover fire!"

The monster appeared and flew over to the battle, then roared.  The Kurayami group were momentarily stunned.

Go back now! the Winged Dragon shouted at the Hikari Senshi.  Retreat!

The group nodded as the Dragon threw a fireball at the Kurayami group, then screeched as it was hit by weapons and spells.  It vanished when it felt that the Hikari Senshi had a good head start.

"After them!" the Kurayami shouted.

Yugi thanked the card that returned to him, "Thank you, Winged Dragon.  You were very brave."  He looked up as Daisuke came down from the tree and nodded.

"Okay!" Yugi nodded.

Yami summoned the Curse of Dragon, which started to take out the Kurayami group.

"Now!" Yugi pointed.

With a shout, all of the troops that were hiding in the bushes and trees jumped out, attacking the startled Kurayami group.

"Seto!" Yugi called through the communicator, "We've launched our attack!  You can start yours now!  Have Anzu's group wait until I give her the signal to go in!  We don't even have half their forces out on the field right now!"

"Roger!" Seto responded, "We're beginning our attack now!"

Seto turned to his group, "Okay, you heard him!  Let's go!"  

Their group emerged from bushes and tunnels, and the sorcerers started firing blasts at the castle walls.

"Ryou!  Attack!" Seto turned the communicator to Ryou's frequency.

"Right!" came the response.

Seto concentrated and summoned a water monster as Shinbu did the same, letting the monsters go into the water and attack.

"Heads up!" Yokan shouted and cast a spell at a sorcerer that was getting ready to fire at them.  "Incoming sorcerer group!"

"Right!" Shinbu pointed, "Sorcerers!"

The sorcerers nodded and Yokan led them in attacks.

"Seto, use your sorcerer abilities to create a shield for us," Shinbu instructed.

"Gotcha," Seto nodded and pulled the creature he had summoned back to create a shield from incoming spells.

"Warriors, stand back!" Seto commanded, "Wait until we have the walls down!"

The warriors nodded.

"Well, Jumo?" Shinbu smirked, "What do you think about this 'kid' now?"

Jumo let a smile slip out, and just watched and waited.

Ryou took a deep breath and let it out.  He had never been in command of anything before, and it worried him a bit.

"Don't worry," Malik spoke up quietly next to him, "You can do it, Ryou.  Just believe in yourself."

Ryou was startled, then remembered about Malik's ESP abilities.  He nodded and grew determined, pulling out a card and concentrating.  It felt so natural to him as he channeled his energy into it and tossed it out, "Destroyer Golem!  Start attacking the castle!"

Malik was chanting and then cast a spell at the walls.

Ryou turned around to the sorcerers, "Follow Malik's lead!"

"Right!" they nodded.

Some archers came up from the top and started to shoot at them.

"Healers, stand by!" Ryou called, gulping in fear.  He pulled out another card.  _I can't let fear rule me now…everyone's counting on me!  _He concentrated and threw the card out on the field.   "Giant Soldier of Stone!  Give us some defense!"

The monster appeared and held out its arms.  All the arrows deflected harmlessly off of it.

"That's it!" Malik encouraged his friend.

Ryou smiled and nodded.  _I can do it…the monsters will help me.  And my friends are all behind me!_

Anzu waited in the trees with the four others in her group, the Skull Red Bird card in her hand and parachutes on their backs.

"Can we really do this?" a woman named Ielmi, of about 23 years old asked, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail and her brown eyes looking concerned.

"I believe in everyone else," Anzu nodded, "And I think we'll be just fine."

"The battle out front is heating up…that guy, Seto, was right.  Now all their forces are going to the front.  Oh…groups one and two just started their attacks," a boy of about 14 years of age with a pair of goggles on his head on top of a mop of unruly dark brown hair with white streaks in it.  He held up a pair of binoculars to his eyes.

"Can you see how they're doing, Zeyl?" Anzu asked the boy.

"They seem to be doing well, considering we're outnumbered," Zeyl responded, lowering the binoculars and looking up with his blue eyes.  "We have to wait for the signal…"

"Why?" a guy of about 19 years asked, trying to flatten his spiky blond hair, "Group four started their attack…"

"Because, Yunti," Zeyl grunted, "That would be stupid."  He raised the binoculars back to his eyes, "Group four as now lured out about half of their troops.  We need to wait a little while longer.  Airi, do you have the card?"

Anzu frowned and looked at the last member of their team…a girl of about 13 years of age who didn't speak.  She had long green hair and emerald eyes.

Airi nodded and held out a card to Anzu.

"She's been saving that card.  It's her favorite," Ielmi informed Anzu, "It may come in handy in there."

"I can't possibly…"

Airi took Anzu's hand and put the card in her palm, then curled the girl's fingers around the card a bit.

"She wants you to have it," Ielmi stated.

"Thank you," Anzu looked at the card.  "But this card…it's so powerful…"

"You need two people to summon it," Ielmi stated, "Airi found it down in the tunnels.  She thinks it belongs to you.  But we don't know who else it needs to be summoned."

"Well…that's alright," Anzu smiled, "Thank you…"

"They've drawn out three-fourths of the troops…I think everyone that's out there is the kid-and-caboodle," Zeyl put the binoculars down.  "That's our cue."

Anzu nodded and concentrated, "Skull Red Bird!  Take us above the castle!"

The bird screeched and they got on it.  It took off high into the air and into the darkness that surrounded the castle like a miasma.

"Here we go…," Anzu took a deep breath.  "Zeyl?  Can I borrow the binoculars?"

"Sure," Zeyl handed them off.

Anzu looked down at the castle through the binoculars, and found the opening that they were looking for, "Okay…on my count, jump off.  Ready…"

Ielmi, Yunti, Zeyl, and Airi prepared themselves.

"Now!" Anzu called and leapt off.  The other four followed her lead, freefalling for a few feet before Anzu called the bird back to her and they opened their parachutes.

They landed in the courtyard and quickly shed the parachutes and hid around a tower wall.

"It's clear…they're all fighting," Zeyl stated as Anzu gave him back his binoculars and he put them on the belt around his waist.

Anzu held up the communicator and switched it to all channels, "Attention other groups…we're in."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Thank you to everyone who was patient while I got this story back online.  And to everyone who notified me that the story disappeared in the first place.  And to my friends.  Oh, heck…thank you, everyone!  Except whoever had my story taken off and was involved with that…


	53. Ryou vs Bakura

Do I really need a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter?

::sighs::

Well, better safe then sorry, I suppose…

I don't own Yugioh.  There.  Like anyone reads the disclaimer line, anyway…

Chapter 53

"Keep it up!" Seto shouted as they continued the barrage on the side of the castle.  He ducked as an arrow went whizzing over where his head used to be, and muttered something under his breath.  He threw up a barrier as another barrage of arrows came flying down upon them.  Suddenly, a spell hit his barrier, causing him to flinch and strain to keep it up.

The sorcerer who had cast the spell was then taken out by a combination attack…a Great White launched a Seven Colored Fish into the air, and the fist snapped its sharp teeth at the sorcerer.  The first attempt missed, but the second one had the sorcerer half-inside the fish.  The fish went back under the water, eating the rest of the sorcerer as it did.

Seto grinned at Shinbu, "Thanks."

Shinbu just nodded, then focused his energies on the battle.

It still amazed Seto that the man could summon so many creatures…Shinbu had five water-based creatures in the water, and two earth monsters behind them to give support.  Seto himself could only summon two monsters at a time…or use his magic.  It was one or the other.  Suddenly, a powerful blast hit and his barrier shattered, some of the energy tearing through him.  He gave a shout as he was thrown back, wincing as he hit the dirt.

"Are you alright?!" Shinbu spared a glance over to him.

"Y-yea…," Seto winced, glancing at himself and seeing if anything was broken.  His entire body didn't want to respond, and he gritted his teeth, "My body's completely numb, though!"  

"Look out, kid!"

Seto looked up and saw another blast heading his way, then winced.  When it didn't hit him, he saw Jumo standing in front of him, the warrior's shield completely melted from when he had blocked the attack.  He had some burn marks on him.

"Jumo?!" Seto exclaimed, his body tingling as he sat up and feeling started to come back from the shock of the lightening attack he was hit with.

"I'm okay," Jumo dropped the superheated shield, "I owed you one, kid."

Seto smirked, "Thanks."

Jumo nodded.

"Heads up!  They brought reinforcements!" called one of the healers that was behind the warriors, watching with some binoculars.

"Can you still fight?" Jumo asked Seto.

"Can fish still breathe underwater?" Seto smirked, rolling back his torn sleeves and getting ready to chant a spell.  "They'll have to do better then that to get rid of me."

Jumo grinned, and hurried back to where the other warriors were waiting for their chance to storm the stronghold.

*          *          *

Malik yelped as he went flying back from a barely-blocked sorcerer's attack.

"Are you alright?" a soldier asked.

"Yea," Malik nodded, standing up and pointing his staff at the sorcerer team on the castle walls, then cast a spell that shot out from the rod and into the team, taking out some of the sorcerers and knocking the others off.

The other sorcerers followed Malik's lead, and the Kurayami group's defense was completely shattered.

"Go for it, Ryou!" Malik shouted, "Now's your chance!"

Ryou nodded and pulled out a card, concentrating, "Boar Soldier!"

A giant, armored boar with a large, rock mallet appeared and roared.

"Attack the castle!" Ryou commanded it.  He turned to the already summoned Giant Soldier of Stone, "Help him!"

The soldier of stone nodded and lumbered over  and started to take swings at the wall, making the entire castle shake.

The sorcerers and archers that were up on the walls couldn't stand still enough to cast a spell or aim their bows, and they eventually abandoned their posts when the aimed attacks of the sorcerer's on the Hikari Senshi hit their marks and downed a good ¾ of the defense team.

There was a crack, and the wall suddenly exploded…but not inwards.  Instead, it exploded outwards from a force created on the inside.  A dark power lanced out and easily destroyed the two monsters, then slammed into the Hikari Senshi force.  Some of the Senshi were killed on the spot…others ended up with missing limbs, and some were just engulfed in the darkness, screaming for mercy.

"Malik?!" Ryou, who had used his power to defend himself, looked around for the boy.

A different voice spoke up…a very familiar one.  "He's alright.  Just knocked out.  Look to your left, stupid."

Ryou glanced down to his left and saw Malik there, unconscious.  He was a bit scratched up, but was breathing, and otherwise was fine.  Ryou blew out a breath of relief before he was able to identify to whom the voice belonged to as a figure approached from the smoke that was kicked up in the attack.  "No…"

Bakura snickered as he looked up, "So, you've learned how to summon…and you're fairly good at it, too.  Care to test it?  Your powers against mine?"

Ryou gulped, and held his deck at ready.

"I can feel your spirit is in this fight.  You'll need it," Bakura sneered, holding up a deck of cards, "That is, if you can stomach my new monsters.  They're _gravely_ appalling."

Ryou glanced at Malik briefly, and didn't even want to see what was left of the troop he was supposed to be leading.  He angrily turned back to the other boy, "I accept!"

Bakura sneered, "Well, then…let's arrange the stakes of the fight.  If I win, then anything goes.  This is a war, after all.  But we can make it more interesting.  After all…we aren't fighting a war like you Earthians fight.  You and your stupid weapons and despicable fighting habits.  We fight wars with wagers…in the Shadow Realm.  Did you know, Ryou?  That the entire Kurayami base is located in the Shadow Realm?  The soil you're on is contaminated with our presence!"

"You're the ones who are making the land cry," Ryou whispered.

"Who gives a damn?" Bakura growled, "Wager time, Ryou.  We go to the death."

"We what…?!"

"You're in no position to argue," Bakura pointed to what was left of the troop, "Since about two of your guys are in semi-decent fighting condition."

Ryou growled, "Fine!  So what's the deal?"

"We go to the death," Bakura shrugged, "In other words, whoever can't summon anymore or is overpowered and killed along with their monster will die.  You can't use the same monster more then once, obviously."

"Obviously?"

"Haven't they taught you anything about summoning?" Bakura shook his head, "Look, you lowlife…when a monster is injured, it returns to the card form…and stays injured until its user has enough energy left to heal it.  In other words…summoning it again will kill it."

"Oh."

Bakura continued, "So, if I win…your platoon has to give up.  And, I keep the boy."  He indicated towards Malik.

"Are you insane…?!" Ryou exclaimed, "What do you want with him…?!"

"Easy…under the right influence, he can help us instead of you," Bakura sneered, "Once he sees that you are dead and everyone else is, too, and that his sister is on the side of the Kurayami, he'll have no choice but to surrender to us.  He's powerful, Ryou.  He'll turn the tide of battle that your friends are fighting so hard to keep the lead in."

Ryou gritted his teeth, "Involving family…I can't forgive you."

"Do you agree?"  Bakura interrupted. 

"What if I win?"

"What _if_ you win?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to declare the stakes?" Ryou looked confused.

"I told you…this is part of the Shadow Realm.  Both sides have to be in agreement if they can both use the same basis of the powers.  And, this isn't like a war on your Earth.  Both sides, when an arrangement is made between them, must make the stakes for their win.  Got it, Earth-boy?"  Bakura looked annoyed, "And hurry up with it!  I don't want to stand here and talk deals all day!  You're wasting my time!"

Ryou, not wanting to provoke the insane boy, immediately went to thinking, "If I win, your group has to release Isis from its grasp."

Bakura glared at him.

"A person for a person," Ryou stated, "You want Malik…and I want Isis."  Tears welled up in his eyes, "I want my cousin back!  This may mean nothing to you except for gaining a win and another follower…but for me and the others, it means our lives!  It means being able to live in peace with our families!  My father's dead…and my mother is imprisoned!  My elder cousin is brainwashed by you people, and my younger cousin was nearly killed in that last attack!"

"Spare me," Bakura rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Fine.  I agree."

"Then so do I," Ryou hissed, a fire in his eyes.  His entire body glowed with the aura and energies inside of them.

Bakura was momentarily taken aback.  _Impossible…he can't be that powerful…can he?_  Convincing himself that he was seeing things, he pulled out his first card, "You saw the battle between myself and Yami back in Egypt…this is similar!  One monster each turn can be played, magic and trap cards are useless!"  He threw the card out, "My first card is Skull Servant!"

The skeletal specter appeared, its teeth chattering in a silent laugh.

Ryou pulled out his first card and threw it down, "And my monster is Griggle!"  The little creature with what looked like a bush for a head appeared.  "Attack!"

Griggle leapt at the skeleton.

Ryou waited.  _Griggle has an attack of 350, while the Skull Servant only has an attack of 300.  With the boost from the mountains around it, the Griggle's attack points went up to 650.  The shock wave should knock Bakura back._

Bakura smirked, "Fool!"

"What?!" Ryou blinked.

Griggle bounced harmlessly off of the skeleton, wincing as it hit the ground and looking up.

The Skull Servant was glowing with a dark aura, and grinned back at the little Griggle.

"You are stupid," Bakura laughed, "Don't you get it?  Weren't you listening to me?  We're in the Shadow Realm!  Skull Servant is a dark monster that also happens to be an earth monster since it's a zombie.  So, it gets a bonus from the mountains and a bonus from the darkness!  I think you can do the math, but let me spell it out for you anyway.  My Skull Servant now has an attack of 900!  Which is stronger then the 650 attack points of your boosted Griggle."  His eyes glinted as he pointed, "Now, Skull Servant!  Attack with Bone Boomerang!"

The skeleton chattered, and pulled out one of its bones, then thrust it at the Griggle.  The Griggle gave a yelp as the boomerang hit it.  It turned to tiny bits and then glowed, returning to card form as the boomerang continued and Ryou was barely able to dodge it.

Skull Servant caught the boomerang and put the bone back, its teeth chattering once again in its silent laughter.

Ryou gritted his teeth at the pain in his arm where the boomerang had skimmed him and blood was seeping into his shirt sleeve.

"Understand now?" Bakura sneered, "You have no hopes of beating me."

"I do," Ryou looked up, pulling another card out, "Because I'm not fighting to win the war!  I'm fighting to get my family back!"  He threw the card out.

The Hitotsu-Me Giant appeared, the monster resembling a Cyclops.  It roared and looked at its opponent.  With the boost, the giant had an attack of 1500.  It lunged at the skeleton and completely smashed through the bones.

"Looks like this round belongs to me!" Ryou stated.

Bakura smirked, "Look again.  Remember…my creatures are zombies.  You saw the battle between Yami and me.  You can't kill a zombie with a normal attack."

To Ryou's horror, the bones were picking themselves up again and reforming into the Skull Servant.

"And," Bakura continued, "with every time it's destroyed, it returns with a bonus of half the attack points of the monster that destroyed it added to its own attack points!  And since your Giant's attack points is 1500 because of the terrain boost, that adds 750 points to my Servant's attack, making its attack a total of 1650!"

Ryou swore in his mind.

"Not only that…," Bakura pulled out a card, "But since we get to play a monster each turn, I can still play a monster!  Your attack ends your turn and begins mine!  So…now I play The Thirteenth Grave.  It, too, is a darkness and earth zombie.  That boosts its power from 1200 to 1800!"

Ryou gulped and raised his aura like Seto had shown him for a defense as the two monsters attacked.

The bone boomerang tore through the Giant, and slammed into Ryou's arms, which were raised to add to the defense, just giving him a nice bruise.  The bone club of the Thirteenth, however, came across hard.  There was a 'snap', and Ryou cried out and clutched his left arm in pain as it swelled up from having the bone broken as he fell to the ground.

"Done already?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

Ryou winced in pain, put his hand on his deck to take another card.

"How long can you last?  Having to put up a defense with your power and using the same power to summon a monster?" Bakura sneered, "Give up."

"N-never," Ryou gritted his teeth, "I may not be that brave…but traveling with Yugi has taught me one thing.  Never give up.  Yugi never gave up…not ever.  Not even when we thought he would lose.  Not even when it looked like he would lose.  Even when it seemed like hope had run out.  He never gave up."

"He's a weakling."

"Physically, maybe," Ryou stood up, still clutching his left arm, "But mentally, he was the strongest one of all of us!  He fought…even when he was afraid!  He's shown courage I've never seen before…that I thought was only a dream!  But it's not!  Everyone has that courage!  And so do I!  And that's why I'm not giving up!  Not on Gaia, not on this fight, not on my family, and not on myself!"

There was a silence between the two that was only interrupted by the sounds of battle from the other parts of the castle as they glared at each other.

Bakura broke contact and sneered, "How very sweet…almost makes me want to puke!"

Ryou winced, and started to draw his card, "You aren't as evil as you think…you just don't know it!"

"Stuff it!" Bakura snapped.  _How many times is this boy going to tell me I'm not evil?!  He fucking tells me every time we see each other!  Even after what I do to him!_

"I'm not giving up," Ryou whispered, and concentrated, "Please…my monsters."  He pulled out a card and smiled at it.  "Thank you."

"Just make your move, asshole!" Bakura, who was getting aggravated more at himself and the thoughts he was having that were crashing into one another, shouted.

"Very well!" Ryou threw the card out with his good hand, "I summon the Ancient One of the Deep Forest!"  

A goat-like creature appeared with horns and small wings coming out of its back, five fluffy tails spread out as it stood its ground.

Bakura laughed, "Even with the bonus, giving your monster an attack of 2100, it still can't harm my zombies…"

"That's what you think," Ryou stated, "I heard a story about the Elder…and the Ancient One is an elder!  That means that it has its own magical powers!"

"What…?!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Go!  Use your Ancient Magic!" Ryou pointed.

Ancient One let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a wolf and a goat, and its tails spread wider, balls of green flame coming from each one and pulsing with electric energy that spread out to the two skeletons standing on Bakura's side.

Bakura gave an exclamation of surprise and pain as the energy destroyed both his monsters and slammed into him.  He fell to his knees, the energy pulsating in him and making it feel like he was on fire.  He had to roll in the dirt to get the fire to go away, and breathlessly got to his feet, burned in a couple places.  He glared at Ryou and pulled out a card.  Glaring at it, he threw it in disgust.

The Stone Ogre Grotto appeared, its attack raising to 1900 with the boost from the mountain terrain.

Ryou decided to conserve energy, and didn't summon a monster.  Instead, he just had his Ancient One attack.  The beast used its powerful horns and a little magic in them to destroy the Grotto with a headbutt.

Chunks of rock went flying, some of them slamming into Bakura despite the barrier he put up to defend himself.  Wincing in pain and bleeding as the stones turned to ash and glowed to become a card again, he put his arms down from their defensive position, glaring at the boy the entire time.  _I don't understand…how is it that he's got the upper hand now?!  My zombies and rock monsters should be indestructible!  A normal beast can't do damage to a rock!  Yet…his Ancient One is able to!_  Growling, Bakura threw out his next card, hoping it was something he could use.

The Armored Zombie appeared, its rotting flesh creating a stench and its armor glistening with rust.  Bakura smirked as the Zombie's attack went up 600 points for both bonuses of the field, putting it at 2100.  

"Attack!" Bakura shouted, "Get rid of that creature!"

The Zombie made an 'ungh' noise, and swung its sword as the Ancient One met the attack with its horns.  Both powers slammed into each other, destroying both monsters.  There were two glows, and they returned to their cards.

"I know I left myself open to your next attack," Bakura snickered, "But now that your powerful monster is out of the way, whatever you play next will be meaningless!"

Ryou gulped and pulled out his next card.  Wincing at the pain he would take next turn, he summoned his creature.

The Petit Moth hit the field, and looked like a giant green caterpillar.  With the bonus of the mountains, its attack was only 600 points.

"Go!" Ryou pointed.  Even if it was just a little damage, it could make a difference.  He found that his power had been depleted somewhat by his Ancient One.  And he knew that the damage that Bakura was taking was weakening the boy's power as well.

The Moth headbutted Bakura, who just fell back, gasping for breath.

Ryou's eyes widened.  _He didn't buffer himself with his powers!  He let that attack hit him normally so he wouldn't use up his aura!  Ryou gritted his teeth.  _

Bakura stood up, still slightly winded, and pulled out a card.  He sneered at Ryou.  "Play time is over, boy!  Take this!"  He threw the card out.  "I summon the Skull Knight!"

Ryou's eyes went wide as he looked at the bone-covered, armored creature that had just been summoned.  He didn't pay attention to the drain it took from Bakura's power, because he didn't even know if it would matter.  The creature was supposed to be a fusion monster…but Bakura didn't use any fusion cards.  Then, realization hit Ryou.  It was because of Bakura's power that the monster fused on its own.  He was able to summon a fusion monster because of the vast amount of dark power that Bakura had.

And, since the monster's attribute was darkness, Bakura was able to pull it off.

Ryou didn't have much time to contemplate that as he stared at the monster.  Its normal attack of 2650 went up to 2950…almost as powerful as one of the most powerful monsters in the 'game'.  

"Say goodbye to your monster and your life!" Bakura shouted, "Skull Knight…!  **_ATTACK_!"**

Ryou could only stand, frozen in fear and horror, as the very visage of death descended upon him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

::Hides from possible incoming projectiles::

I know!  I finally get a new chapter up, and it's a cliffhanger!  I'm sorry!  

But, I hope it was enjoyable for the most part…and I apologize again for the slowness of the chapters getting posted.  Thank you for your patience.  

::bows::


	54. The One Behind it All

I don't own Yugioh.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!  ::bows apologetically::

I would continue apologizing, but you'd probably rather read the story then listen to my lame excuses.  So…here's the chapter where the main villain is finally revealed!  The one behind the Kurayami group!

Chapter 54

"Shit!" Jou swore as he was locked sword-to-sword with one of the warriors of the Kurayami.  The member of his group that had been on his left had just been taken out.

Jou was straining to keep up the summoned monsters…the only one he could keep up was the Flame Swordsman while he concentrated on his task of defeating the very large and muscular demon in front of him.  He was pushed back, and pulled a card out of his pocket, "Firegrass!"

The monster appeared, making the demon laugh long enough for Jou to slice it in two.  He landed and an arrow skimmed his leg.  Wincing, he looked up and saw that there was still a line of archers there.  His archers had to fall back to the point of being almost on top of the fire that was blazing behind them so they could still take out the warriors.  Still, the archers were going down like flies.

Jou gritted his teeth and, pulling back the Firegrass, summoned the Giant Soldier of Stone once more.  "Kay, buddy…You know what ta do?"

The golem nodded and picked Jou up in its hand, then aimed and threw him at the wall of archers, disappearing back into a card.

The archers on the defense wall, not expecting a kamikaze attack, were too stunned to do anything.

"Kyaaaaa!" Jou shouted as he head-butted one guy, who plummeted down from the high castle walls to his death below.  Jou landed on the thin ledge that the archers were standing on and pulled his sword out again, slicing them down.  One after another, they fell.  The last one was able to get its bow string unattached and used the bow like a whip, causing a large bleeding cut to appear on Jou's face.

Jou winced, but impaled the guy with the sword.  Pulling his sword out (and noting randomly that demons had black blood), he then wiped the blood coming down his face.  

Suddenly, the ground below him exploded upwards, sending him flying into the air and back over the castle wall.

"What the…!?" Jou yelped as he fell.  With no time to summon a monster, he used some of the defense magic he had been taught and was able to buffer his fall with a shield.  The shield shattered as he went sliding along the ground, but it did mow down a few enemy troops.  The blast itself took down half the wall.  There was barely any movement, except for some remaining soldiers and archers that were still fighting the Kurayami group.

"Are you alright?" Zuki asked.

Jou nodded wiping blood off his face and standing up, his sword raised.  His eyes narrowed at who he saw who it was that walked through the smoke.  He walked towards the person that was roughly his size but wearing armor of the Kurayami group.

Jou stopped a few feet from the soldier, who also stopped advancing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Jou spat, "Why am I not surprised to see your damn face here, Honda?"

Honda's eyes were full of fury as he looked up, pulling out twin kodachi blades as he did so.

"Not even gonna say anythin'?" Jou raised the sword.  

Honda continued to stare blankly at Jou, getting into a fighting stance.

"So, here we are again," Jou muttered, "Fightin' over territory.  I think our grudge goes back all the way to the third grade.  We usedta get along…but then you startedta hang out with those stupid cronies of yours, and did more bullying for yourself then you did for others.  We were a team…people paid us to take someone down.  You were gonna help raise money for my sister's operation that way.  But then, you broke off our agreement.  I went solo, and earned more money then you did.  Even if it meant steal'n.  Are you the 'bringer of justice', now?  You gonna kill me over it?"  

Ignoring the battle around him, Jou's focus continued to stay on his rival as he raised his sword, his eyes a mix of pain, sorrow, and determination.  "Sorry, bud.  But I can't let Yug' down.  So give me your best shot, ya bastard!!!"

Honda sprung into action.

Jou was barely able to block the double-sword attack, then blinked as Honda flipped over him.  Pain burst out in his left leg, and he cried out as he fell to his knees, looking at the shuriken that was embedded in his leg.  Gritting his teeth against the pain, he pulled it out, then blocked one of the kodachi blades coming at him from Honda's relentless attack.  The other blade came at him, aimed at his throat, but he was able to block it with the bloody shuriken.

Honda pushed down with the twin kodachi blades, and Jou winced as pressure was forced on his injured leg.  The area around his thy was stained with blood that was still being absorbed by his pants.

Jou gritted his teeth and slowly started to push back with all his strength, getting to his feet no matter how painful it was.  His left leg didn't want to support him because of the injury, and he ended up going flying back when Honda pulled back and kicked him in the chest.

Jou gasped as his breath left him when he hit the ground.  He dully noted that when he was kicked, he had flicked the shuriken which pulled one of Honda's blades away from him.  Great…so now he only had to worry about one blade…

Jou rolled out of the way as the said blade came down, piercing into the heated ground where his head had been moments before.  

Honda looked blankly at him again, pulling his kodachi blade from the ground.

Jou rolled to his feet, then nearly fell to his knees.  He slammed his sword into the ground to avoid falling as his left leg gave out on him, and gritted his teeth.  _Damn…_

Honda came flying at him, his blade ready to strike like a deadly snake.

Jou watched as the light of the flames reflected off the incoming blade…wait…flames?  Jou grinned and had a sudden idea.  It was crazy, but if what everyone told him was true, it may just work.  Concentrating, he could feel the energy inside of him.  He could sense Honda getting closer and closer to him, but pushed that to a small part of his mind.  Right now, he had to keep his focus on the flames.  The flames that were surrounding them like a ring of fire, beckoning any who dared to get close.  Jou was always told never to play with fire.  But as he felt the spark deep inside of himself and felt it being powered by the element all around him, he decided to take a chance and play with fire.  Just this once.

*          *          *

If the battles around the castle seemed intense, they were nothing compared to the one raging at the front gates.

Clashing of steel meeting steel could be heard for miles, as well as shouts of the men and women struggling to keep fighting no matter how hard they were hit.

The air was filled with powerful bursts of magic and monsters that were attacking each other.

"GO!" Yami pointed to the Dark Magician that he had summoned, "Destroy the sorcerer's Ground Attacker!"

There was too much chaos to target the enemy troops with the magic attacks from the monsters without the fear of their own being taken out.

The Kurayami, however, had no such qualms.  Their monsters were firing at the battlefield and at the other monsters that had risen from the two summoners.

Yugi gritted his teeth and pushed back his tears as another soldier was cut down.  Daisuke and the other healers were running around like crazy, trying to get to all of the downed men and women.  Some of the healers had already been killed.

It was true that they had taken down a lot of the first wave of attackers with their ambush plan, but now they were being overwhelmed.  He commanded his Wing Weaver to take down a monster that was causing a bit of trouble, frowning.

Both Yami and Yugi had five monsters out each, which were dealing with both the troops and the other monsters.

"We have to do something, Yami!" Yugi shouted over the roar of battle.

"We're doing all we can!  Just hang in there!" Yami shouted back.

Yugi shook his head, tears threatening to spill.  He quickly blinked them away.  _No, this isn't the time for tears.  Even with so many people dying…I can't afford to break down now._  He looked through his deck for a magic card to use.  He growled in frustration when he found a strange magic card with half a table on the picture.  _This is all no good…_

"Look out!"

Yugi barely had time to throw up any kind of defense before a monster's attack hit where he was.

"Yugi…?!" Yami shouted in concern.

Yugi was holding the power back with his abilities as a Holy Spellcaster.  Some of it had gotten through, causing slight cuts on him that bled into his now-white robes.  Determined, and gritting his teeth as his hands started to blister from holding the energy, he was able to will it back to its sender, obliterating the monster that had cast it.  

Yami ran over to him, "Are you alright!?"

Yugi nodded, smiling and looking at the glowing pendant, "Mom protected me…"

Yami blew out a relieved breath, and helped the smaller boy to his feet, "This isn't working."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Yugi frowned, "We're slowly being driven back…and we've already lost a good deal of the army.  Sure, their summoners are running out of power and can't summon big monsters anymore, but at this rate, we'll run out of power, too."

"Damn," Yami growled under his breath, "Now what do we do?"  _I can't use Exodia here…it would wipe out the entire battlefield!  The Dark Magician is the strongest monster I have…_ "What about the card that Seto gave you?"

Yugi shook his head, "I've never summoned such a powerful monster before, Yami.  It would be a big risk to summon it now.  I don't know if I can control its power…"

"It's our only hope of taking out some of those monsters," Yami explained, then pulled them both to the ground as a stray spell from a sorcerer nearly hit them.

Yami winced and rubbed his arm that was tingling from the lightening spell.

"Yami!  Are you okay?" Yugi asked in concern.

"I'm fine…but I don't think we have many options left to us right now," Yami replied grimly.

Yugi looked around.

It was true.

There weren't many options left.  There weren't many Curse of Dragons left flying in the air, but there were still Winged Dragons, Wyverns, Typhones, and Skull Red Birds zipping around in the air and blasting at the battlefield with their magical power.  Lesser Dragons and Two-Headed King Rexes roamed the ground, breathing fire at whomever they walked near. 

Amidst this was the struggle between the warriors of the Hikari Senshi and the Kurayami demons.  Arrows flew through the air from both directions, some arrows containing flames that, even when they missed their target, still managed to cause damage to someone.  The sorcerers of the Hikari Senshi were struggling against the sorcerers of the Kurayami, and were easily being overpowered.  One after another fell to strong spells from the demon group.

Yugi frowned, then grew determined and called back all the light monsters he had out, gathering his energy before throwing down the card that Seto had given to him.

There was a bright glow of light that temporarily blinded everyone…and it blinded the Kurayami group for longer then the Hikari Senshi.

Yami, noticing this as Yugi was summoning the powerful monster, shouted out.

"ATTACK NOW!" Yami shouted, "THEY CAN'T SEE!"  At the same time, he pulled his monsters back when the light sprung up from the card into a large dragon.

If they weren't in the middle of a battle, all of the warriors would have agreed that it was the most beautiful, yet dangerous, thing they had ever seen.

White scales glistened as if a bright light was shining upon them despite the fact that the area they were in was surrounded by darkness.  Its pearl-colored tail was just the right length for its armored body.  A pair of large, sparkling wings spread out from its back as it reared its round, almost innocent looking head up.  It opened its mouth and revealed a set of sharp and deadly teeth and let out a roar, its sapphire eyes sparkling with mystic energy and a hint of danger.

"The Blue Eyes White Dragon…" someone whispered in awe.

Even Yami and Yugi were stunned.

The Blue Eyes White Dragon roared again.

"We need you to help us!!  Please!" Yugi spoke up, "Please, help us!  You have to take out their summoners!"

I am not obliged to help you or anybody! came the booming telepathic voice of the dragon as it growled.

"So you're just going to turn your back on us, with your kind of power?" Yugi asked.  He was afraid, staring right at the dragon, but wouldn't let that show.

Why should I help a pathetic human? the dragon roared.

"I'm not pathetic!!!!!" Yugi shouted loudly.

Yami looked over, a smile crossing his face as soon as his shock wore off at the shout.

Prove it!  The dragon reared back, and with a mighty bellow, released a devastating blast of energy at Yugi.

"Yugi!" Yami shouted, "Run!"

Yugi put his arms up in front of him as a defense, and concentrated all the power he had.  The pendant around his neck shone brightly as the blast hit him head-on.

The Kurayami group snickered, and continued on with their attack.

"Yugi?!" Yami shouted, then trailed off when he saw that Yugi still stood there.

A little burned and cut in some places, but was still standing.

The Blue Eyes dragon looked a little surprised as it regarded him.

Yugi slowly lowered his arms, looking up at the dragon with determined amethyst eyes.

The dragon regarded him a moment, then bowed its head.

Yugi smiled and pet the dragon on the head, "Good girl."

Yami was shocked beyond words as the dragon seemed to purr.

"Will you help us now?  Take down these Kurayami demons?" Yugi asked the dragon gently.

Yes, my master.

Yugi smiled, "Just call me 'Yugi'."

As you desire, Yugi.  The dragon pulled out of his touch and lifted her head proudly, then turned towards the battlefield.

The summoners of the Kurayami group, after getting over their initial shock, tried to run away.

With a mighty roar, the Blue Eyes took into the air and aimed an attack that, like the dragon itself, was beautiful yet deadly.  The attack hit not only the summoners, but also the castle gates.  The explosion that ensued took out a lot of the Kurayami archers that were also in the back row as well as some sorcerers.

"Move in, now!" Washi broke out of his stupor at seeing a living, legendary dragon fighting alongside of them, "A third of their army has been taken out!"

The Blue Eyes roared again, and started firing blasts at the monsters that were in the air.

Yami rushed over to Yugi when the boy had fallen to his knees, "Are you alright?!"

Yugi smiled, "I'm okay."  He allowed Yami to help him up.

Yami grinned, "It's about time you said that."

"Eh?"

"That you aren't pathetic," Yami smiled as he faced the battlefield once more, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that."

Yugi smiled and looked at the other boy, "It kind of just came out."

Yami nodded, glancing at the boy, then turning his attention back to the battlefield and held up a card, "Ready?"

"Yea," Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled.  _I can't believe how much he's changed.  He keeps on surprising me with every new turn that this little 'adventure' takes.  And to think…it all started out with something so simple as stopping child abuse…_

Before he could mull it over more, the ground started to shake.

What remained of the troops were thrown off balance or to the ground in the quake.

Yugi yelped as he lost his balance, but Yami caught him.  Unfortunately, Yami lost his balance and fell as well.

"What's going on!?" someone yelped.

"I don't know!" another gulped.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked Yami, holding onto the other boy's arms in fear.

Yami nodded and looked ahead as the quake intensified.

"Don't panic!" Washi's voice rang over the din of alarmed soldiers.

Just then, something burst up from the ground.  It hit the Blue Eyes directly, and the dragon became a card again.  Yugi gasped in pain.

"Yugi?!" Yami steadied him.

"I felt her pain," Yugi whimpered, a hand clenched over his chest where his heart was located.

The ground exploded upwards, scattering fortunate soldiers and killing the others.

"Minna?!" Yugi exclaimed.  He looked around as the bodies of the soldiers continued to rain down, sliding back.  He yelped when he saw a couple familiar ones, "Daisuke!?  Washi!?  Daijoubu?!"

Daisuke rubbed his head, wincing and painfully sitting up.

Washi muttered a curse word in Gaian as he struggled up.

Laughter boomed around them, instilling fear in all of their hearts no matter how brave they were.

A figure was rising from the ground, the proportions of the body wrapped around the billowing black cloak distinguishing the person as a male.  His shoulders were shaking with maniac laughter as he just floated up.

"Who the hell are you!?" Yami demanded, getting to his feet.

A shaking Yugi stood up next to him, "He looks familiar…"

The man chuckled, and landed on the ground where it wasn't split.  In a deep voice, he spoke, "I'm surprised you recognized me…even with the cloak on.  I suppose I can't hide from a genius Holy Spellcaster like you, Tenko."

Yugi tensed, trying to keep the fear from gripping him.  He relaxed a bit when Yami gave his shoulder a quick but reassuring squeeze.

Yugi took a deep breath, then spoke, "My name is YUGI!"

"Names…pfeh.  Perhaps I should introduce myself…," the man reached up and pulled back the hood of the cloak.  Long black hair fluttered free, only restrained by a band at the base of the head.  Sinister crimson eyes looked at them, tinted with the slightest hints of a dark violet tinge.  A scar ran down from the top of his forehead on the left side down to the cheekbone.  Hints of a black tunic could be seen under the black cloak.  "My name is Lord Kodai."

Yugi frowned.  He put a hand to his forehead.  The name sounded so familiar…he knew he had heard it from somewhere.  He knew he had seen this person before…minus the scar.  But where…?

"Yugi…?" Yami frowned in concern.

"I've seen him before…I know that name…," Yugi muttered, "…but I can't remember…"

Kodai smirked cruelly, "Let me jog your memory, Tenko.  I'm related to Shinbu.  Ringing any bells yet?"

Yugi frowned, still, and stared at the man.  His eyes widened at the next sentence that the evil man across from him said.

"I am your father's twin brother."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I know…I'm evil for ending it there.  And for not saying what happened to poor Ryou yet.

I want to thank everyone for continuing to read this, even though I haven't been able to update as much as I wanted to.  I won't offer excuses.  But I do want to, again, thank all of you for checking back with this story despite the length it takes me to update it these days.

I thank you for your patience.  I am honored that you have stuck with this story so long.  

::bows::  Arigatou gozaimasu!  ^__^


	55. A New Face

I don't own Yugioh.

For those who were wondering why Kodai's name sounded familiar, it was because he was first introduced in chapter 25, in one of Yugi's flashbacks when the prophecy of the Holy Spellcaster was first revealed.

About the chapters, too…each one is focusing on certain groups…the past few chapters is what the groups have been doing.  In other words, all of this is occurring at relatively the same time.  

Chapter 55

Jade gulped as she followed Mokuba through a small tunnel on her hands and knees while the ground shook a bit, "Did you feel that, Mokuba?"

"Yea," Mokuba nodded, though she couldn't see it in the darkness of the small tunnel.

They had snuck away from the remaining civilians and soldiers that were in the temporary shelter/base/hide-out underground.  At first, it was because they wanted to see if they could sneak past them to test the security of the place.  Apparently, a couple of sneaky children would have no trouble getting past the defenses.

But now, they were on their hands and knees, crawling through a tunnel that even Jade didn't know existed.  They had fallen into it when crawling through another tunnel.  

It was dark with no light at all.  It was so small that they had to proceed on their hands and knees.

And the reason for it?

Because Mokuba heard something. 

Not just something.

A song.

Not just any song.

The song that had saved everyone except for Ryou and Honda from being captured by the Kurayami group.

"It's getting louder," Mokuba commented.

"I can hear something, too," Jade admitted after a moment of silence when she caught a snippet of the song, "Kind of a melancholy tune…"

"And we hafta find out who's singing it," Mokuba said determinedly, "I want to help my brother and Yugi fight.  And I have a feeling that this is a very important key to helping them!"

Jade nodded, "I get that feeling, too.  I've been feeling a powerful tug of magic that's been getting stronger since we entered this tunnel."  She listened for a moment as she continued to crawl behind Mokuba, "It's definitely a woman singing…such a beautiful voice…"

"How's a girl gonna help fight?" Mokuba groaned.

Jade scowled and gave Mokuba's foot a tug.

"Ow!  Hey…!"

"I'm a girl," Jade grunted.

"You don't count."

"Oh?  Why not?"

"Cause you act like a boy!"

A slap echoed through the cavern.

"OW!"

Jade grunted, "You are such a typical boy."

"And you've got a powerful arm," Mokuba pouted, then resumed crawling.

Jade giggled.

Mokuba couldn't help but join in the childish giggling for a few moments before they once again headed towards the source of the mysterious voice.

*          *          *

"Did you feel that rumbling?" Ielmi looked around.

"I was nearly crushed by a piece of falling debris from the earthquake, of course I felt it, Ielmi!" Yunti exclaimed.

"Pipe down!" Zeyl grunted, a monocular looking thing in his hand and pressed to one of his eyes as he scoped around the corner, looking at the readings he was getting, "A life form is detected about a hundred feet from here…and it has the DNA color of a monster, not a human or demon."  He lowered the scope and put it back in a pouch that was on his belt.

"Okay," Anzu nodded, "I never came in from this angle…just the lower labyrinth…and that was completely dark…"

"If Tenko and Shinbu put so much faith in you…," Ielmi smiled, "Then I'm sure you can do it."

Anzu took a deep breath, then let it out and stood up, "Okay!  Let's go to the next point!"

They peered around the corner, looked left, looked right, and then darted to the next wall, which was near a turn.  Around the bend were pillars with a slight space between them and the wall, and a door on the other side.  

"What do you see?" Anzu asked Zeyl.

Zeyl angled his scope to see around the corner, "There's another door across from the pillars…and one that's past them.  There's a monster there."

"Which is it?" Anzu asked.

"I don't know," Zeyl shook his head, "To be honest, I don't know much about the monsters…my field is pure technicalities."

"Can I see the scope?" Anzu asked, "I've learned a lot about Duel Monsters from traveling and being friends with Yugi.  Maybe I'll know what it is."

Zeyl nodded and handed it over.

"This is stupid…who cares what it is?" Yunti grunted, "Let's just have Anzu summon a monster, beat the stupid creature, and check out the doors."

"We're trying to do this quietly," Zeyl reminded the boy, "There's so much noise outside that it's drawn just about all their forces out…"

"Which is something I don't understand," Anzu frowned, handing Zeyl the scope back as she looked at them, "If they are all out there fighting, why would they still leave some monsters back here?"

"Maybe the others are losing…?" Yunti asked.

Airi looked concerned.

"Can't be…we just saw one of the walls collapse," Zeyl shook his head.  "Anyway…do you know what kind of monster it is, Anzu?"

Anzu shook her head, "No…I haven't seen it before.  It looks like a female warrior…like an amazon."

"Let's find out," Zeyl pulled a device out and handed it to Airi, "You're the smallest…you need to get within range of the creature so that can get the reading.  You up for it, Airi?"

The young girl nodded, and was almost gone from sight in an instant.

"She's fast…," Anzu blinked.

Zeyl grinned, "Course.  She may not say much, but she has speed unrivaled by any except maybe some monsters.  That's why she was sent on this mission."

Airi soon returned, and handed the device back to Zeyl.

"Good job, Airi," Zeyl grinned and looked at it, "It's an Amazoness Fighter.  Attack of 1300…defense of 1300."

"Who in their right mind would use female cards…?" Yunti grunted, but trailed off when he was glared at by more then half his group.

Airi glared.

Ielmi stared daggers.

Anzu slapped him.

"Ow…okay, okay!" Yunti whimpered.

Zeyl snickered, then turned to Anzu, "We have to get past it, and we can't make a lot of noise…"

"I have the perfect card, then," Anzu pulled one out and concentrated, "Garuda the Wind Spirit!"

The summoned monster looked like a cross between an eagle and a human, and hovered in the air.

"He's also got speed," Anzu stated, "And, has an attack of 1600 points.  That should wipe out the Amazoness.  Go, Garuda!  Take out that Amazoness as quietly as you can!"

The monster spread its wings and dove.

"Well?" Anzu asked anxiously.

"Took it out in one blow…that Amazoness didn't even know what hit her," Zeyl was watching through his scope.

Garuda returned to them, then bowed and turned back to a card, floating into Anzu's hand.

"Not bad," Ielmi smiled, "You're better then I thought, to be honest."

"I'm not really that good," Anzu admitted, "Up until a little while ago, I thought I was just some helpless, cheerleading sidekick in this adventure.  Now I'm summoning monsters."

"Fate works in funny ways," Ielmi stated.

"Coast is clear," Zeyl reported, using his scope.

Airi returned from scouting as well and nodded to them.

"Okay…just to be on the safe side, let's pass behind the pillars," Anzu pointed.  She led them through the pillars, and they stopped in the small entranceway to a small door.

The door across from the pillars was a large one.

"Which way?" Yunti asked.

"I don't know…," Anzu shook her head, "All I know is that we need to get to the lower levels.  I saw the hole that had been blasted open on the wall when Ryou and I escaped the tower when we were dropping in.  We definitely need to go down."

"So…we open both doors and see which one contains a set of stairs," Ielmi suggested.

"Careful, though…they may have traps," Zeyl responded, "And we may not have time to react to the traps to get away from them…"

"I'll use the monsters, then," Anzu pulled out two cards and tossed them out.

A Dancing Elf appeared, then another one appeared.

"Open the doors," Anzu pointed.

One Elf took the small door, and the other went for the big door.

The group watched from behind the pillars as the two monsters gripped the doors.

"I just thought of something…," Zeyl spoke, "…what if both doors have traps behind them?"

"Come on," Yunti grunted, "What's the chances of…"

Before he could finish, the two doors were opened.  The small door on the side had arrows that shot out of it, injuring the monster and making the Elf return to card form and go back to Anzu's hand.  As the arrows finished hitting the wall, the other door was opened, and the group had to scatter to one side or the other to avoid being burnt to a crisp by the fire that had already taken the other Elf out.

When the dust cleared, they saw that the fire had scorched an area on the floor, making a trap door visible.

Anzu summoned two Petit Dragons to close the doors, and they returned to her as cards when that was accomplished.

The group cautiously stepped out from their corners they were in behind the pillars.

"…Zeyl?"

"Yea?"  the boy turned to face the older boy.

"Next time you get an idea, tell us before we open the doors," Yunti stared at the arrows embedded on one wall and the burnt blocks of the pillar.

Zeyl sweatdropped.

"Hey, boys," Anzu put her hands on her hips, "Instead of talking, how about lifting the trap door?"

"You crazy?!" Yunti exclaimed, "What if it's another trap?!"

"Let me remind you of the physics of a trap door in the floor," Anzu put a hand to her head in frustration, "You open it by pulling up on it…it opens up towards you.  Whatever comes up can't hurt you…"

"Unless there's acid or something like that," Zeyl supplied.

Ielmi shook her head and Airi slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Okay…," Anzu pointed to the pillars, "Stand back, and I'll get another monster to open it for us."

The group quickly retreated.

Anzu muttered under her breath, then summoned the Sonic Bird, giving it directions.

The Bird grabbed onto the handle of the trapdoor with its feet, and flapped its wings, pulling up on the door.  The door opened…and nothing happened.  Anzu thanked the creature, which returned to a card.

Anzu raised an eyebrow at the boys.

"Um…it coulda happened…," Zeyl laughed nervously.

"Let's just go down there," Anzu shook her head, leading the way as she clicked on a flashlight, descending the steps in the darkness.  _This still doesn't make any sense…sure, it was a 'weak' monster, but if all their summoners are on the front lines, why would there be a monster still in the castle?  All we've seen since we've entered are demons and humans of their group…_

They reached the bottom, and cautiously walked down the long, dark hallway.

"It stinks down here," Yunti grunted.

"Shh!" Ielmi hissed at the boy.

"Well, it does!" Yunti protested, but in a quieter voice.

Anzu wrinkled her nose.  It smelled almost as bad as the prisons did when she was captured along with Sugoroku and Isis.  "We must be close to the prisons.  They smell a lot worse then this."

"Joy," Yunti pinched his nose.

"There's a light up ahead," Anzu stated, and they ran for it.  

They squinted as they came into a large room…what looked like an arena.  There was a dirt/sand ground surrounded with walls in a circle, with a couple openings leading in for the fighters.  Benches were going around, and at the top was a booth for the guests of honor, or the leader, or whomever was in charge.

"…the hell…?"  Yunti looked around, a hand on the sword at his belt.

"Stop that…you're making me nervous," Ielmi glanced at the boy's sword arm.

Airi looked around, but stayed close to Ielmi, showing that she was intimidated by the arena, too.

"At least there aren't any traps here…," Zeyl muttered as they walked into the arena itself.  

"If there's an entrance leading in, there must be one leading to the other side," Anzu stated, "I bet the prisons are connected to this so that they can watch the prisoners fight…"

A new, booming (though, it could have been the echoes in the empty room magnifying it) voice spoke, coming from the high booths.  "BINGO!"

They looked up.  Yunti had his sword drawn, Ielmi had a bow nocked with an arrow and ready to fire, Airi had twin kodachi out, Zeyl had something between a crossbow and a gun pointed up, and Anzu had her hand on her deck ready to draw a monster.

A tall figure wearing a cloak leapt down from the booths, and landed perfectly on the ground in a crouch, then stood up.

"Who are you…a guard?" Anzu asked.

"Don't compare me with those lowlifes," came the reply.

"That sounds like a woman's voice," Yunti stated.

"Okay…who are you?!" Anzu demanded, "Let us pass…!"

"Don't be so hasty," the woman smirked, "Or I may trip the alarm.  It _was getting a little boring with everyone fighting…and they didn't think my skills were worthy enough to go to the front lines since I can only summon low level monsters.  Maybe we can have a little battle.  A duel.  We don't get touched, of course, but once five of a player's monsters are defeated, that person loses.  Do you agree?"_

"Fine," Anzu nodded.

"What are you doing?  We can easily take her out!" Zeyl asked nervously.

The others of the group were nodding.

"If we try to do that," Anzu pulled her deck out, "Then she may still trip the alarm.  We don't know what the alarm is…it could be a noise or a signal.  The others are fighting out there very hard…three of the groups are fighting just to draw out the group so that we can get the hostages out.  We can't afford to mess up."

"Well said," Ielmi smiled, "Now I know why Tenko trusted you with leading this mission."

Anzu blushed, but then recovered at a chuckle from the mysterious woman.

"Okay," the woman pulled out a deck, "Are you ready, little girl?"

"My name is Mazaki Anzu…not 'little girl'!" Anzu stated angrily, stepping into the arena with her own deck at ready.

The woman pulled off her cloak to reveal long, blond hair and lavender-blue eyes, her face obviously had make-up applied to it.  There were earrings on her ears, and she was wearing some sort of skimpy, tight-fitting outfit with white and lavender colors.  She looked no older then 16.  "Welcome to the arena, then, Anzu Mazaki."

"She's pretty…" Yunti whispered.

Airi elbowed him.

"Ow!" Yunti pouted.

"Stop swooning over the enemy," Zeyl growled, "Let's get to one of the benches so we can see."

The four nodded, and found the steps leading to the benches, then sat in the front row.

Anzu shuffled her deck as her opponent did likewise.

Two pedestals appeared from the ground for them to put their decks on.

Anzu placed her deck on the pedestal as the woman did the same.  The two drew five cards.

The woman smirked, looking up, "What's the first letter of the bottom card of your deck?"

Anzu picked her deck up and looked, "It's 'L'."

The woman looked at her deck, "And I have an 'H'.  I go first."  She smirked, "I have to warn you…I am an excellent player.  All rules apply…life points aren't necessary.  So, now that we have that established…the shadow games require a set of outcomes here.  I get to pick what I want to happen when I win, and you get to pick what gets to happen when you win.  Got it, amateur?"

"Yea…and I'm not a rookie," Anzu glared back.

The woman chuckled, "I like that spark you have…okay.  Here's my deal…if I win, I get to choose five cards from your deck and keep them…and you all have to turn around and try to get out."

"That's not fair…!" Yunti started.

"Quiet, boy," the woman glared at him, "She has no choice but to accept, since she already accepted the shadow games."

"And if she doesn't accept?!" Ielmi shouted down.

"It's an automatic loss," the woman smiled, "And I don't think you want that, now do you?"

"I'll be fine," Anzu smiled at her group, "Just believe in me, okay?"

Airi was the first to nod.

"We're behind you…you are our leader, after all," Zeyl gave a thumbs-up.

Ielmi, seeing Airi nodding, smiled, "Do your best, Anzu!"

"We're count'n on ya!" Yunti nodded.

Anzu smiled, "Thank you, everyone."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Please…who needs friends?"

Anzu turned back to the woman, "I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for my friends!  The thing about friends is…if somebody falls, then everyone else is there to catch them and help them back up!"

"Hmph," the woman crossed her arms, "I'll believe it when I see it."

"You'll see it, alright!" Anzu huffed.

"And?"

"And what?" Anzu blinked.

"What do you want if you win?" the woman asked, bored.

"If I win, you let us take the prisoners," Anzu stated, "And don't try to stop our escape."

"Alright," the woman agreed, "Sounds like a fair trade.  I see you don't want anyone killed, then…"

"Neither do you.  You're not such a bad person," Anzu responded.

The woman huffed.

"So, let's get this duel started!" Anzu stated.

"Alright, then," the woman pulled out a coin and flipped it into the air, "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Anzu stated.

The coin landed on heads.

"Looks like you go first, Anzu," the woman stated, picking her coin up.

"Fine with me…um…what's your name?" Anzu blinked.

The woman smiled, "You can just call me Mai."

"Okay, then, Mai!  Let's Duel!" Anzu declared.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I just had to throw Mai into the mix…she _does play a bit of a large role in season 2 when Yugi lost the duel to Kaiba and Mai battled Anzu to snap him out of it.  And we see more of her feelings and such in season 3.  I was watching some repeats on TV, and knew I had to throw her in.  Since it was everyone's (except for Anzu, but she was on the run at the time) first time in the Kurayami base, I thought it'd be safe to throw her in there.  Still not sure what I'm going to do with her, exactly…but I knew she had to appear._

I'll try to get the chapters out faster, since it's winding down to the final climax.  Thank you for sticking with the story thus far.  

::bows::

Domo arigatou gozaimasu!

^__^


	56. Friends

I don't own Yugioh…and after saying that for 56 chapters straight, I think you all get it by now…

=^__^=

Warning:  Violence, swearing, and mentioning of rape.

Chapter 56

"What the…!?"  Seto's exclamation was cut off when the very earth beneath them rumbled.  The river around their area churned, and parts of the ground started to crack and create fissures.  

Screams went up from both sides, as the Kurayami group on the walls fell down when the floor fell from under them, and the Hikari group were getting thrown into fissures.

"Shit!" Shinbu swore, "The darkness is increasing!"

Seto was about to ask him what he meant, when he felt something reach up through the ground and grab his ankle.  He looked down in shock to see a hand holding him…but it was unlike any hand he had ever seen.  It was black, but had a swirling mass of colors in it…none of which looked too nice.  Now that he was looking down, he noticed that there was a small circle of the stuff and he was slowly sinking into it.  Seto pulled out a card and threw it to the ground, "Give me a hand out of this mess, Island Turtle!"

The giant turtle appeared, and Seto grabbed onto the creature's neck to try to keep himself rooted there, "Help pull me out!"

The turtle strained as it tried to lift its head to pull Seto out.

Seto started to slip off, when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.  He looked up and saw that Jumo had climbed up onto the turtle and was holding onto him, trying to pull him up as well.

"Don't!" Yokan shouted, "Or it'll pull you in, too!"

Shinbu climbed up on the turtle as well, much to Yokan's dismay, and grabbed Seto's other arm.  "Pull, now!  The darkness is trying to take him!"

Seto thrashed as pain lanced through the leg that the hand had a grip on.  And, surprisingly, it was very strong.

Shinbu grabbed onto a nearby plant on the turtle's back to keep himself rooted down.

Jumo wasn't so lucky, and was thrown into the swirling mass of chaos and darkness that was trying to take Seto.

"Jumo!!" Seto grabbed onto the man's hand with his now free hand, trying to hold him.

The ground was still shaking, and Shinbu was shocked at what he heard next when he looked up to see a familiar figure rising from the ground near the front of the Kurayami stronghold.

"MY  NAME IS LORD KODAI!!"  It boomed over the entire castle, and all the surrounding areas as well.

Shinbu's grip on Seto slackened in shock.  

"Shinbu…!" Seto gave a yelp as he was now grasping at air, and started to be pulled down into the swirling mess, Jumo already halfway into it.

Shinbu snapped to his senses and was about to lunge for the boy, when he was grabbed from behind.

"Don't!" Yokan shouted, "Or you'll be pulled into the darkness, too!"

"We have to save him…!" Shinbu glanced at his friend.

"It's up to him now…only he can get back…him and Jumo," Yokan pulled at his friend to get him away from the swirling mass and trying to filter out Seto's panicked screams as he and Jumo disappeared into the darkness.

The turtle disappeared instantly, depositing Shinbu and Yokan on the ground.

"Dammit!" Shinbu swore, hiding his tears, "How am I going to explain this to my son that I let his friend get taken by the darkness…!?"

"Snap out of it!" Yokan grabbed Shinbu by the shoulders, forcing the other man to look directly at him, "Seto is a strong youth…he has a strong mind and a strong heart.  The darkness won't win so easily against him!  What you have to do now is believe in him and the strength of his heart!  Remember what you told me when the darkness first came to Gaia, Shinbu!?  You said that love and friendship is stronger then any darkness!  That it can break through it!  That boy has friends who love him, and a younger brother that loves him.  And I'm sure he feels the same about his friends!  We must believe in him!"

Shinbu nodded and stood up, "You're right……I'm worried about Jumo, though…"

Yokan sighed and shook his head, "Jumo has too much darkness in his heart.  He probably lost his mind the second he was submerged in there."

"Damn!" Shinbu swore again.

"Right now," Yokan pointed to the floating figure at the front of the castle, "our fight on this side is useless…you need to get over there to give your son a hand.  You know how to defeat Kodai.  They can't do it without your help.  I'll stay back here for a few moments and see who we have left."

"But…the kid…"

"Don't worry," Yokan smiled tightly to hide his worry, "I'll wait for Seto to come back.  I'm sure he will be back."

Shinbu nodded, and glanced at the Kuriboh sitting pitifully at his feet.

"Kuu…" Chip whimpered.

Shinbu knelt down to the little creature, and ruffled its fur, "Will you wait here with Yokan for Seto to come back?"

"Kuu!" Chip jumped up and down.

"Good boy," Shinbu smiled.

"Kuu?" Chip questioned.

"I'll be alright," Shinbu stated grimly, "I'm counting on you, Chip.  And you, too, Yokan."

Yokan nodded, "Don't worry about us…go help your son."

Shinbu nodded and ran as fast as he could with his injured leg towards the front.

Yokan looked at the little Kuriboh, "Well, Chip…I'm going to help our warriors out of the pitfalls…will you keep an eye out for the kid?"

"Kuu!"

Yokan smiled, and went about helping his team.

*          *          *

Seto opened his eyes and looked around.  He was floating…or maybe not.  He couldn't tell.  The place he was in was dark and dreary, with dark purples and blues swirling around in the pitch blackness.  He gulped down his fear and looked around.  There was nothing but swirling darkness as far as he could see.  He started to sit up, and found that he was indeed on a 'floor'…which looked just the same as the rest of the void he was in.

Seto got to his feet, shivering slightly.  The atmosphere of the place was horrid…it was cold, dank, and lacking something…it was lacking emotion.  It was like an endless void of nothingness.  

"Jumo!?" Seto called, quelling his own fear and walking forward.  He saw a figure hunched over on the ground, and ran over, "Jumo!!  Are you alright…?"  Seto had to take a step back when the man turned his face to him.

Jumo's face looked pale and thin, the skin on his face looking like it was starting to rot right there and then.  The man's strong eyes were now hollow and empty, devoid of all feelings and emotion as they stared wide-eyed at the boy.  There were tears running down his face, yet he didn't look sad.  He had a creepy smile on his face, and laughed from time to time.  His body moved as if he was a puppet…very jerkily with excess movement as he turned to look up at Seto.

"J-Jumo…?" Seto stammered.

Jumo laughed again, the sound of it was eerie and hollow, like the chattering teeth of a skeleton.

"Jumo, snap out of it…!" Seto reached out and grabbed the man's shoulders, only to have them start to almost melt in his hands.  He quickly withdrew, and looked at his hands.  They were burned and blistering, throbbing with pain.  He looked in shock at the broken man before him.  "Jumo…say something!  Anything!"  He was starting to panic, and he knew it.  He forced himself to take a couple deep breaths, but that didn't quell the fear running through this veins like ice.

Jumo laughed again and pointed at seemingly nothing, speaking in a hollow tone and talking as if he was far away…lost inside his own mind, "Look, Shisha…it's an ocean.  Wonderful ocean…don't cry…the war won't last long…"  his tone turned to one of desperateness, "Shisha!!  Wait!  Don't go!  No, you'll be fine!  You're not going to die!  I won't let you!  SHISHA!  Shisha!!"

Seto couldn't take it anymore, and turned and ran until he could no longer hear the pained wailings of the other man.  He fell to his knees, breathing hard and shaking.

Suddenly, he was falling through the 'floor'.  He landed it what looked like the city, at a small, run-down house.  Seto trembled as he realized where he was.  _But that's impossible…!_

As if his body had a mind of its own, he found himself opening the door to the rundown place and entering.  It was a one-story house, with a kitchen, dining room, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms.  

Once again, his feet moved on its own as though compelled by some strange force, and he found himself in front of a bedroom that he remembered well.

_NO!_ Seto's mind screamed.  He tried to pull away, but couldn't.  He opened the door and stepped in.  There was a flash of light, and he saw something he never had wanted to remember ever again…

***Flash***

Laying on the bed was a woman with long brown hair.  Her face was pale and taut, pinched with pain now and then.  There was a doctor who Seto couldn't see properly because he was a little fuzzy, but his memory remembered that it was the family doctor, standing anxiously near the bed with a bunch of unrecognizable equipment that Seto now knew was equipment to help with birthing.

Standing at the bedside was a small, 6-year-old boy with short brown hair and ice blue eyes wearing dirty school cloths and looking as if he had ran the entire way home.  There were tears in his eyes as he looked on.  The tears ran down his face when the woman cried out in pain.

Seto tried to get out of the room…he knew what was going to happen.  But his feet were rooted to the spot.  Something in the back of his mind was whispering that if he submitted to the darkness in his heart, he wouldn't have to watch.

But Seto could only stare in horror as he watched his past play out before his eyes.

The little boy by the bedside gripped the sheets when the woman cried out in pain once more, "Don't give up, mommy!"  the boy cried.

The woman tried to smile at the boy, but grimaced again.

"Here we go…," the doctor started, reaching down.

Seto remembered that he had closed his eyes because his mother started screaming.  Everything he was watching now was blurred since all his memory had were screams and crying.  Finally, the screams stopped.

"It's over," the doctor stated.  

Another cry filled the room from the small form in the doctor's hands.  The doctor smiled and gently cleaned the little thing and wrapped it up, then handed it to the woman with a sad smile, "Congratulations…it's a healthy boy."

The woman's sad smile mirrored that of the doctor's as she gazed at her new son.  Tears ran down her face as she weakly looked at the shocked 6  year old standing nearby.  She weakly gestured him over, "Come here."

The boy sniffled and went over.

"Look," the woman smiled, showing the little boy to the older one, "Look, Seto.  This is your little brother…Mokuba."

Little-Seto reached out and shakily touched the boy, who stopped crying immediately.

The woman smiled, "I'm glad he likes you.  Seto…promise me you'll take care of your brother, okay?"

"I promise…but you'll help, right?" Little-Seto responded, a confused look on his small features.

The woman smiled although tears ran down her face, "Be strong, Seto.  Your little brother is counting on you."

"I don't understand…you're scaring me, mommy," Little-Seto whispered through tears in his eyes, "You'll be there to help…won't you?  Won't you, mommy?"  

When he got no answer, he looked from his mother to the doctor.

The doctor had looked away out of respect.

Little-Seto felt tears run down his face, "Mommy…what's going on?  Tell me…!"

"Seto…," the woman cupped a hand to his face weakly.

When Little-Seto reached out, the woman gently put the sleeping baby in Seto's arms.

"I love you, Seto…and little Mokuba, too," the woman smiled as tears ran down her face again, "Don't ever forget that…and don't forget to take care of your brother, okay?"

"Mommy…," Little-Seto whimpered, then blinked when the woman's eyes closed and her hand fell limply back onto the bed.  "Mommy?"  One of his tears fell onto the baby's face, causing the baby to stir and cry a little.

"Don't cry, Moki…" Little-Seto whispered through the tears that streamed down his face constantly, "Mommy's only sleeping…she'll wake up…I know she will…

But she never woke up…

***End Flash***

Seto stood there, tears running down his face unchecked as he was forced to relive the death of his mother.  His father was dead before he was even born, and never even knew what he looked like.  He sunk to his knees, wiping his eyes.

The voice in the back of his mind was back.  It was a raspy voice, cold and mysterious, speaking in a whisper-like tone.****

**"I can stop this pain, if you want me to.  All you have to do is surrender your mind and soul.  And the pain will stop."**

Seto shook his head, "No…"

**"You blamed Mokuba for your mother's death after that, didn't you?"**

"That's not true…," Seto gulped.

**"You know it is true.  You didn't even visit your brother in that section of the orphanage.  Even when he and you got older."**

"Stop…"

**"Do you submit?"**

"No!  I don't care what you say!  I don't care what happened then!  I love Mokuba…!"

**"That's not how you felt seven years ago…"**

Seto gasped as another flash of light assaulted him.  He was floating for a moment, then dropped into the familiar setting of the small orphanage he and Mokuba had been placed in when his mother died.  Once again the scenes played out in front of him…

***Flash***

"Seto!  Seto!"

10 year old Seto looked up from the book he was reading in the grass on the lawn outside when the little voice called his name.

The boy running towards him had unruly, spiky black hair and blue eyes and wore a blue and white striped shirt that was a little too big for him with jeans and sneakers, a faded orange vest over his shirt.  He waved cheerfully, then tripped and fell.  He sniffled and pushed himself back up, looking teary-eyed at Seto.

"What do you want, Mokuba?" Seto asked in an emotionless tone.

"Will you pway with me?" Mokuba asked, looking up at his big brother with all of his 4 year old cuteness, his eyes begging.

"No," Seto looked back at his book.

"Pwease?  I twied asking the othew kids, but they just thwow stuff at me and call me mean names…"

"No means no…now go away!  I'm busy!" Seto snapped.

It was quiet for a little while, until Seto heard sniffling, and looked up again.

Mokuba was standing there, tears running down his face, "Why, Seto?  Why won't you pway with me?  Why do you hate me?  You'we my bwothew…my big bwothew…so why…?"

Seto glared at him, "Like I said to you last year, Mokuba…you are not my brother."

"I don't undewstand!  Why awe you so cold to me?!  I wove you…!" Mokuba stomped his foot, his tears coming down faster.

Seto stood up, glaring at his little brother, "Well, I don't love you!!  It's your fault that mom died!  You killed her!"  Seto glared icily at his brother.

Mokuba was staring, wide-eyed, up at Seto.  Tears filled his eyes, and with a choked sob, he ran.

Seto felt a little bad for how he just snapped at his brother, but sat back down and opened his book and started to read again.  _It's not too bad…it's my fault mom died.  I was powerless to stop her from dying.  It's Mokuba's fault…if she didn't have him, she'd still be alive, and I wouldn't be in this hell-hole.  It's okay this way…if I just close myself off to the world, then nothing can hurt me again…_

***End Flashback***

**"And you believed that, too.  So, you closed yourself off.  You shut down your emotions.  You were cold to everyone around you, and didn't care about anyone except yourself.  Even when your little brother was suffering, you didn't care.  He was hurting…and got beaten up by the other orphan kids every day…sometimes, right in front of you.  And you did nothing."**

Seto shook his head, hiding his face in his hands to conceal his tears, "No…"

**"You deny it?"**

"Okay!" Seto shouted, "I blamed Mokuba for my mother's death!  I wanted nothing to do with him or the rest of the world!!  So I closed myself off to everyone!  But I didn't stay like that!  I changed…!"

**"Ha.  Don't make me laugh.  You only changed because you felt guilty.  Mokuba couldn't take the kids picking on him and beating him up everyday, and not having any sanctuary to run to.  He tried to tell you, but you wouldn't hear it.  Then, there was an accident…Mokuba tried to run away from the orphanage, and was missing for almost a week.  When they found him, he was laying unconscious and barely breathing by a ravine.  A couple of his bones were broken, and he was barely alive.  And it was your fault, Seto."**

Seto shook his head, his shoulders shaking with tears.

**"He barely survived…he didn't want to survive…"**

"But I was there…," Seto whispered, his voice laiden with tears, "I held his hand the entire time…I had promised mom I would look after him, and I had failed…"

**"That's right.  The only reason you felt bad was because you thought you had betrayed your mother when you promised to look after him.  Mokuba himself meant nothing to you."**

"That's not true!" Seto cried, "After that…I realized how important Mokuba was to me!  I stuck by him…I was always there for him!  I told him I love him!  And I meant it!"  Seto stood up, wiping his tears, "Your mind games won't work on me!  Mokuba loves me, and I love him!  I may have a bad past, but there's no memory you can drag up that will make me submit…!"

Laughter boomed around him.  **"Oh, how you are mistaken, little Seto.****  I have found a memory…buried deep within your mind.  Tell me…how did you end up with a mansion all to yourself?  The owner must have died.  Tell me…how did Mister Kaiba die?"**

Seto froze, shaking his head.  He could feel the darkness closing in on him, suffocating him.  "No…no…not that…I didn't…"

A snicker.  **"You did.  You tried to forget it…purposely forgot it.  Let me remind you…"**

"NO!" Seto shouted, "I did it to save Mokuba…!"

But before he could protest again, the floor once again vanished from beneath him as he plunged through the swirling darkness.

He landed in the Kaiba mansion…it was cold and dark there, and rain was pouring down on the house…

***Flash***

12-year-old Seto heard strange noises that night.  He had woken up from a nightmare and was getting a glass of water, when he heard crying.  He walked up the stairs towards where the sounds were coming from.  His feet carried him faster when he saw that it was his brother's room, and identified the crying as that belonging to Mokuba.

He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Mokuba?!" Seto shouted, pounding on the door, "Mokuba!?  Are you alright?!"

Mokuba's voice came through the door, weak and breaking with tears, "Niisama!  Help me…!"  He was cut off when there was a rough slapping noise and a hissed curse.

"Hang on, Mokuba!" Seto shouted, "I'm coming!"  He tried to open the door again, to no avail.  He ran to his room and grabbed a bobby pin, and tried to pick the lock.  When that didn't work, and he was getting desperate as the cries got louder, he started to throw himself against the door until his shoulder stung.  He continued, throwing his entire bodyweight against it.

Finally, the wooden door snapped, and he came crashing through, cutting his entire left side from the wood shards.  He looked up, and gasped as he got to his feet.

His stepfather stood there, looming over his little brother.

Mokuba had bruises on his face and body, and was bleeding in a few spots with tears running down his face.  What remained of his clothing was torn, and it looked like his stepfather was about to take the situation farther because he was trying to get the boy's pants off of him.

"Back off, pedophile!" Seto shouted, and tackled his stepfather, "Leave my brother alone, you creep!"  He yelped as he found himself pinned, with only his right arm free.  He cried out as his injured side was pressed on.  He didn't know what position he was in, but it was causing a lot of pain as his stepfather was on top of him.

"Stupid boy!" the stepfather growled, "Ruining everything!  So what if I was going to rape your precious little brother!?  I warned you not to cross me when you made that order for the company!  I told you to order parts for military uses!  Instead, you order things for games!  Little twerp!"

Pain was applied to Seto's arm, and he cried out.

Suddenly, the stepfather yelped.  Something landed on the floor next to Seto as the boy looked up to see Mokuba pulling on their stepfather's hair.

"Get off me, you damn brat!" the stepfather roared, throwing Mokuba down.

Mokuba cried out, coughing and whimpering as he shook from the pain.

"Mokuba!!" Seto shouted, then winced.

"You can't do anything!" the stepfather laughed, "You and your brother will be mine!  But first…let's start with your brother.  This is what you get for interrupting me!"  He picked Mokuba up by the hair, dragging the small boy to his feet.

Mokuba was crying, begging for him to stop as the stepfather removed the boy's pants and went for his underwear.

A shot rang out through the house.

The stepfather stiffened, his eyes wide with shock and pain.  He dropped Mokuba and turned around, a hand going to his shoulder that was now bleeding from a bullet wound.

Seto had found the object his stepfather dropped was a gun, and picked it up and had fired it.

The stepfather's eyes were ablaze with anger as he snarled, "Little…brat…!"

He didn't get much father then that, because Seto pulled the trigger again and again until there were no more bullets left, his eyes squeezed shut as tears ran down his cheeks.

There was a gurgled curse, then a 'thud' of a body hitting the floor, and then it was silent except for Mokuba's crying and Seto's harsh breathing.

Seto opened his eyes, and stared in shock at what he had done.  The gun tumbled from his hands to the ground.

His stepfather lay there, dead and bleeding.

Seto's hands trembled, and he sunk to his knees, tears running down his face…

***End Flashback***

**"So…you killed your stepfather…and didn't feel guilty at all."**

"That's not true!" Seto trembled, tears rolling down his cheeks, "He was trying to hurt us!  He nearly raped Mokuba!  I couldn't let him…!  And Mokuba…he was so grateful that I saved him…he knew what had been done, but he didn't care as long as we were safe."  Seto had to stop for a moment on a sob, "He…he hugged me and told me that I was his hero…"

**"But you didn't feel like much of a hero, did you?  You killed a man…"**

Seto gritted his teeth, and suddenly remembered back to that day, what his little brother had said to him after it was all done, even with the dark voice trying to convince him otherwise…

_"I was so scared until you came in, Seto-niisama!  You're my hero!  Don't feel bad, okay?  Niisama?  Don't cry…please…I LOVE YOU, SETO-NIISAMA!!!"_

Seto looked ahead.  _That's right…Mokuba said he loved me.  Despite what had happened.  Despite that I had killed someone…just like when those damn demons raped me in the dungeons.  The others…my friends…they said it was alright.  They said Mokuba would understand when I chose to tell him.  They're right.  There's no way Mokuba would ever hate me.  And they don't hate me.  Because…we're friends!_

A glow surrounded his body.

**"What?!****  NO!  Impossible!!"**

Seto stood up and glared into the darkness, then shouted, "YOU'VE LOST!  I AM NOT GOING TO SUBMIT TO YOU!  BECAUSE…BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE WAITING FOR ME TO RETURN!!  PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME…AND PEOPLE WHOM I LOVE!!"

The darkness started to swirl again, and Seto was hit by a wave of vertigo as things spun dizzily around.  He felt as if he was falling upwards.  He could feel something akin to wind rustling by him, and the darkness was growing fainter and fainter.  When he looked up, he saw a bright light, and had to close his eyes tightly against it.  He lost consciousness as soon as he hit the light.

"Kuu!  Kuu!"

Seto moaned and opened his eyes to see a little Kuriboh perched worriedly next to him.

"Kuu!  KUU!" 

"Chip…?" Seto focused his blurry vision on the little Kuriboh.

"Kuu!" Chip nodded, nuzzling him.

"You're awake…thank goodness."

Seto slowly sat up, then winced and put a hand to his head.

"Easy," Yokan steadied him, "The void practically spit you back up."  He chuckled as he handed Seto some water, "You've been out for a few minutes…but that's normal.  You're the only one aside from Shinbu who's come back from the darkness alive and with your sanity intact."

Seto shakily took a drink from the water, and put a shaking hand to his head again, closing his eyes, "Jumo…I'm sorry…I couldn't…"

Yokan smiled sadly, placing a hand on Seto's shoulder, "It's not your fault.  Once we get rid of this darkness…there's a chance that Jumo will return to himself."

Seto blinked and glanced over to where Yokan was looking.

Jumo lay there, looking like he was in a comatose state.

"What…?" Seto blinked, putting the water canteen down.

"His soul is trapped in darkness," Yokan sighed, "You don't know it, but you were just laying here, too.  You seemed to disappear, but then your body reappeared.  It was your soul that was wandering in the darkness.  That's why…there may be hope for Jumo if we can get rid of the darkness."

Seto nodded, still slightly shell-shocked.

Yokan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Do you mind if I…?"

Seto shook his head.

Yokan wrapped his arms around Seto, holding him close.

Seto broke down there, crying out everything he had been holding in all those years.

"That's it, Seto," Yokan whispered as he held the shaking teen, "Let it all out.  Let it go."

And that's exactly what Seto did.

*          *          *

The ground shook as Ryou stared helplessly at the Skull Knight.

Bakura was laughing, his arms crossed and a homicidal look on his face and in his eyes.

Ryou knew he didn't have enough magical strength left to put up a strong enough shield to save himself.  His eyes widened.  _This is it…I'm done for!  I'm not as strong as everyone thought I was!!  I'm sorry, everyone…_His gaze shifted to the prone form of little Malik that was laying on the ground, unconscious.  _Malik…I tried.  But it wasn't good enough…_He closed his eyes and let a tear slip down his cheek.

The Skull Knight was almost upon him now, its spear aimed right for his heart.

Suddenly, Ryou heard a noise.  He opened his eyes and saw the Petit Moth position itself in front of him.

"What are you doing…!?  It's useless now!!" Ryou exclaimed, tears running down his face, "You aren't strong enough to take that thing on!  Run away!  He's aiming for me!"

The Moth seemed to shake its head, and started to glow.  With a burst of light, it had let loose thousands of tiny threads that encased Ryou completely.

"What…?!" Ryou exclaimed as his entire world got dark inside the cocoon that was spun around him.  From inside, he heard a crash, a squeal…and then he was flying backwards through the air, the cocoon shattered.

Ryou landed on the ground, wincing as his injured arm flared up in pain.  Yet…he looked around and saw that he was alive. 

The cocoon had protected him from the blow.

Tears ran down Ryou's face as he picked up the card that now held the Petit Moth.  He gently touched the picture of the injured monster, "Thank you…you were so small, and it seemed as if you had no power.  But you didn't give up.  You protected me…you saved my life.  And now…it's my turn!"  Ryou winced and got to his feet.  He stumbled, still reeling from the attack, but righted himself and looked at Bakura.

Bakura seemed to be in shock.  "I don't understand…why would that little runt prolong your death!?"

"He didn't!" Ryou shouted, wincing and realizing that the attack did earn him a broken rib or two…maybe some bruising as well, "Because I'm not going to die!"

"But I was so close…!" Bakura growled.

"Yes, that's true," Ryou's voice lowered as he walked back to the area where they were dueling, "But when this little guy used his ability of Cocoon of Evolution to save me instead of shield himself…I realized that no matter how the odds are against you, as long as you have someone to fight for, there's always something you can do."

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard," Bakura snarled, "Make your move, weakling!  You still can't beat my Skull Knight!!"

"We'll see!" Ryou grabbed his next card.  _I'm not giving up.  Not on Malik…and not on myself, either.  Yugi was always talking about the Heart of the Cards…and now, I believe.  These creatures all have hearts.  Then…I believe in them!_  "It's my move!"  He pulled the card out.  He was almost afraid to look at it, but smiled when he saw what it was.  _That's it!_

"What are you smiling about, you little shit?!" Bakura snarled.

"You should try to be a little nicer," Ryou stated, "I said before and I'll say it again…I don't think you're a bad person."

"Give me a break!  I'm evil!"

"You only think you are," Ryou smiled, then concentrated and tossed the card to the ground to summon the monster.  "Mechanical Spider!"

A giant, red and black spider with odd joints that gave it a machine look appeared on the battlefield.  

"Are you joking?" Bakura sneered, "That monster only has 700 attack points, and that's with the field bonus!"

Ryou smiled, "Maybe…but it has an effect, too.  You said that magic and trap cards can't be played…but you never said that I couldn't use an effect if my monster has one."

Bakura cursed to himself.  "It still won't help you…!"

Ryou looked at the spider, and the creature nodded.  Ryou nodded back.  "Mechanical Spider!  Attack his Skull Knight!"  Ryou pointed.

"Fool!  You're sending it to its doom!" Bakura laughed.

"It doesn't mind, even though I was hesitant," Ryou smiled, "The Spider was the one that telepathically told me to use it in a kamikaze attack."

The Mechanical Spider was easily annihilated by the Skull Knight, and the shock wave from the Skull Knight slammed into Ryou, who had managed to get a slight defense barrier up.  The attack still sent him flying back, and he coughed up blood on the impact, wincing in pain where another rib had been broken.

The Skull Knight froze, then started to shake.  It then collapsed into a heap of ashes, and became a card again.

"What…?!" Bakura exclaimed.

Ryou wiped sweat off his forehead and managed a smile as he stumbled once more to his feet despite the pain, "Didn't know the special effect?  Any dark monster that is attacked by the Mechanical Spider is instantly destroyed."

Bakura stared at the boy, then laughed, "You…you're insane!  My next card could be a monster that will destroy you!"

"Maybe…," Ryou was breathing hard now, "…but as long as I have…a chance, I'm not going to…give up."  He winced and fell to his knees, his good arm wrapped around his ribs.  "Itai…"

"I don't understand you," Bakura growled, "I don't understand you or your friends…or how your fucking mind works!!"

Ryou smiled up at Bakura, a trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth, "I said you…weren't such a bad person.  The fact that you're…questioning my motives is…proof enough of that."

"Bullshit!" Bakura shouted, but didn't draw a card.

"Why are you…working for the Kurayami, anyway?" Ryou looked up, "Is it…to really cause…chaos?  To try to…rule the world?  To collect souls?  Power isn't…everything.  I'd trade any power that…I have to have my friends.  I also…want to thank you."

"What the fuck…?" Bakura stammered.

Ryou smiled, though tears ran down his face, "Because of you…because of the ring, I mean, I was able…to meet everyone.  Because of you…I have friends.  Even though, this situation is so screwed up…I'm grateful.  Thank you."

Bakura was stunned, and was even more stunned when the cards slipped from Ryou's hand and he collapsed to the ground.  Bakura stood there.  _If he's not dead, then nobody has won this duel yet…but…Suddenly, Bakura didn't care about the duel.  He felt strange, and before he knew it, he was kneeling down near Ryou, checking the boy for a pulse and then taking a count of the injuries Ryou had.  _He's alive…four broken ribs, the rest is bruised…no internal damage.  How he managed that, I don't know.  His left arm is broken, too…_Bakura gently pulled Ryou into his arms, and found himself brushing back some of the boy's sweat-locked hair._

"You confuse the hell outta me, kid," Bakura whispered.  He blinked and looked up when he felt an increase in power, only to see the cloaked figure he had seen many times as the 'boss' around the castle floating high in the air at the entrance.  "That isn't good…"  he glanced at the boy propped up in his arms, "I should get you back to someone so you can get healed…if the boss has shown himself……that means that the shadow games are worthless now, anyway.  He's in control.  And little Tenko is the only one that can stop him."

"Yugi…"

Bakura glanced down at Ryou, who had stirred a bit in his arms.

"Not Tenko…he's Yugi…," Ryou whispered.

"Shut up, fucking moron…you're injured, and you'll just make it worse," Bakura snarled at him.

Ryou smiled, "See?  I knew you could be good…"

"Just shut your fucking mouth," Bakura growled, scooping Ryou up and standing up, then started to walk away. 

Ryou smiled.

Bakura growled, and nearly kicked Malik awake.

The little boy looked up, confused.

"You…you're not Ryou…!  What did you do…!?" Malik trembled.

"Shut up, damn kid," Bakura growled, "Something is very wrong…we're going back to your friend, Yugi.  If that's a problem, you can stay here and get killed."  He started to walk away.

Malik stood there, dumbfounded for a few moments, then followed, "So…if you aren't Ryou, who are you?"

"Bakura."

"So you're on our side?"

"I'm on nobody's side."

Malik looked confused.

Ryou, in Bakura's arms, smiled and whispered to his look-alike, "What you're doing now, Bakura, is what it means to be a friend."

Before Bakura could question the boy on it, Ryou passed out once again, causing a long string of swear words in a variety of different languages from Bakura as they made their way to the front.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I can't think of any notes to put here…I hope it turned out good!  I was puzzled on what I was going to do about Seto and how I was going to get Ryou out of the mess he was in for quite some time.  What I intended to do with Bakura and Ryou's fight didn't work out…a different ending wrote itself for that fight.  


	57. The Beginning of the End

I'm so sorry it took so long to update!  I'm not even going to try to offer an excuse…the length of time it took to get this chapter out, despite writer's block and everything else, is inexcusable.  

::bows::

I'm really sorry for making everyone wait!  But I also thank you for your patience.

Chapter 57

Jou could feel his power increasing as a burning fire…a flame that couldn't be extinguished no matter what.  He could faintly hear things in the background, but all that mattered was the flames.  He seemed to be looking through the fire…there was fire all around him.  Looking into it, like a mirror…but instead of seeing himself, he saw something resembling the Flame Swordsman.  On instinct, he reached out his hand through the flames, expecting them to burn him.

They didn't.

The Flame Swordsman had also reached out his hand.  A bright light went off as soon as their hands met.

Jou's eyes snapped back open to reality, and a wall of fire surrounded him.

Honda screamed and recoiled, rolling on the ground to get the fire off. 

Jou looked at his gloved hands…they were a burning red.  He looked around himself and saw that his entire body was on fire.  But it didn't hurt.  Instead…it felt right.

Jou grinned and held up his sword, which was soon pulsating with flames as well.  He raised the sword, and brought it down, swinging it into the ground.  A pillar of flames shot up from where he had struck, and shot out towards Honda.

Honda didn't have any time to react, and screamed as the flames tore into him, engulfing his entire body.  Even rolling around didn't seem to put them out as he screamed once more.

Jou was breathing hard, but let go of the sword and ran forward.  The flames surrounding him started to vanish as he leapt forward.

Honda looked up, shocked for a moment through his pain as a fist came flying at his face.

"Wake up, you bastard!!" Jou shouted, and his fist, the last remaining part of him still engulfed in flames, connected with Honda's cheek.

Honda went flying back, parting the ground as he went, until he slammed into the wall of the castle, collapsing what remained of it.

The flames started to slowly die out all around them, leaving scorched earth and some injured Hikari Senshi.  Standing in the middle of a small crater was Jou, breathing hard.

Jou looked at his hands.  _Did I…just…**merge** with the Flame Swordsman?  It was…it was incredible…!_  He looked over to the collapsed wall, seeing it move.  Raising his fists, he watched as Honda slowly climbed out from the rubble.

The two stared at each other for what seemed to be eternity.  Zuki, who as nearby, looked between the two in anticipation.

Honda blinked, then gasped, then blinked again and looked around.  He finally focused on the boy standing in front of him.  "J-Jou…?"

Jou blinked, "So, you can talk…"

Honda looked around, "What…what's going on…?"

Jou gaped at him, "What do you mean 'what's going on'?!  You…!!!"

Honda put a hand to his head, "Last thing I remember…they captured me and Ryou, and were going to hurt Ryou…they said that if I came quietly, they wouldn't…"  He looked around, then down at his armor, "…what have I been doing…?"

Jou slowly lowered his fists, "Ya mean, you don't remember?  Noth'n at all?"

"Remember what…?" Honda's eyes widened as he looked around, "What happened here!?"  His eyes darted from body to body, from injured to injured.

"Sure took yer sweet time wake'n up from their damn spell," Jou grumbled, then winced and started to collapse.

Honda blinked, and sprinted forward, catching the boy before he hit the ground, "Don't tell me…did I…did I do this to you…?"

"Heh…you wish," Jou smirked painfully, "…most of it is from the first wave of the attack."

"The attack…?" Honda frowned, then blinked, "What happened to everyone else!?  Ryou, Yugi, Seto…!?"

"As far as I know, they're still alive," Jou shrugged, wincing again.

Honda supported the boy and stood up, looking around, "What's happening?"

"We're take'n down the Kurayami group once and for all," Jou smirked.

"Shouldn't we go help…?" Honda asked.

Jou shook his head, pulling the boy to sit on the ground as one of the medics was going around.  "Nope.  Not part of the plan.  I wish I could…but I'm frigg'n beat.  Not just that, but we're supposed to wait.  Anzu is gonna come through with the prisoners."

"Anzu is…?"

Jou grinned weakly, "We've got it all worked out, pal."  He frowned and looked at the darkness that was spreading in the front of the castle.  From where they sat, it looked like a cloud of black, crackling with electricity.  "Damn.  I wonder what's going on."

Honda shook his head, "I…don't know…"

Jou stared at the cloud of darkness.  _I hope everyone's okay…_

Anzu looked up at the ceiling as a chunk of it fell down, causing dust and grit to rise up.

"What's go'n on?!" Yunti yelped, dodging another chunk that fell into the stands.

Anzu looked suspiciously at Mai.

Mai looked equally as puzzled, then looked down at the cards and blinked, "The Shadow Game…has been cancelled…?"

"What?" Anzu blinked.

"It's the boss," Mai's expression was something akin to fear, "The boss came out…"

"What does that mean?!" Anzu demanded.

"That this game is pointless," Mai responded, "The Shadow Game is for nothing…"

"It's not for nothing!" Anzu shouted, surprising the others.

Mai blinked.

"I came to rescue my friends…and I made it this far because my friends believed in me and trusted me……and I'm not going to let them down!" Anzu shouted, preparing to draw a card from her deck, "I don't care about your Shadow Games, Mai.  But this game isn't over!"

"Face it, it's over," Mai crossed her arms, "Four of your monsters are already destroyed…and only two of mine are.  I have my three duplicated Harpy Ladies on the field, and you only have a Petit Angel on the field.  The boss has come out…your friends are doomed, and you have lost."

Tears welled up in Anzu's eyes, "You're wrong…you're wrong!  I know I have a card that will let me win this turn!  I just know it!"

Mai laughed, "Give up!"

"Don't listen to her, Anzu!" Ielmi shouted down.

"Yea!  We believe in you!" Zeyl continued.

"You can do it!" Yunti added.

"We are with you," Airi whispered.

Anzu smiled, and could just about feel the hope inside of her.  She put a hand over her heart.  _Everyone…they all trusted me with this mission.  And…Yugi is counting on me to do this!  He believes in me…and so does everyone else!  They put me in charge of this…they truly believed I could do it.  And…they still do believe.  I can feel it._  Her eyes narrowed in determination.  _I'm not giving up!  Not now!  Not ever!  _She looked at her deck.  _Please…_She squeezed her eyes shut, and drew the card, ignoring the rumbling around her and when a chunk of the ceiling or wall would crumble. 

"Well?" Mai crossed her arms, "Play your card so I can beat you already…"

Anzu looked at the card, then smirked, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Mai.  I play the magic card, Raigeki!!"

A ball of lightening appeared and floated over towards Mai's monsters.

"Alright!" Zeyl cheered, "Raigeki destroys all of the opponent's monsters!"

"Not so fast," Mai smirked, "You think I'd let you go for an easy victory, Anzu?  I play a trap card…Anti-Raigeki!  It stops your Raigeki, and reflects it back onto your own monsters!"

The ball of lightening that had been hovering between the two players started to go towards Anzu's cards.

"You're not the only one who had a trap card!" Anzu pointed to a card that was laying on the ground, "I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

Mai gasped, "Masaka…!"

Anzu grinned, "And, because we discarded the playing of life points, I don't have to worry about the 1000 life point penalty of using the card.  However…its effect is still the same!  Your Anti-Raigeki is destroyed!"

Mai winced as her trap card blew up and zipped into the graveyard.  The ball of lightening went for Mai's cards again.

"No…" Mai whispered, "…it's impossible…"

The ball of lightening exploded, sending a jolt into each of the three Harpy Ladies.  Instantly, all three were sent to the graveyard.  The cards returned to normal, and the only sound for a few moments was the creaking of the structure.

"She won!" Yunti cheered.

The other four on the rescue team let out a loud cheer, and leapt over the stands to congratulate Anzu, who was looking slightly shocked that she had actually won.

"You did it!" Airi smiled.

"Thanks to you," Anzu smiled back, "You're the one who gave me the Raigeki card…remember?"

Airi blushed.

Ielmi beamed at them.

"I don't understand……how did I lose…?" Mai whispered, falling to her knees.

Anzu walked over to her, "Because you were fighting for the wrong reasons.  I'm not strong, Mai…you were right when you thought that.  I am…probably the weakest of all my friends.  But…I know that, as long as they're there for me, even if they aren't physically nearby, I can do it.  Because I know that wherever they are, they believe in me.  That they'll always be there for me.  It's them that gives me the strength to fight.  Because of them…I can be strong."

Mai looked at her for a few moments, before looking back at the ground, "Is that really where true strength comes from…?  Believing…?"

"Yes…and no," Anzu walked over until she stood directly in front of the older teen, "I was able to be strong because…I'd do anything for Yugi and the others.  Because I want to protect them.  That, and because they believe in me……that's why I was able to win."

Mai chuckled, "I still don't understand.  How can you risk yourself so easily?  How can complete strangers believe in each other so much…?"

"If you don't understand…how about letting us show you." Anzu smiled, extending her hand.

Yunti gaped at her, "What are you saying, Anzu…?!"

"You want to learn about it," Anzu smiled at Mai, "And I can tell that you're lonely.  You just want to have friends, right?  Then come with us."

Mai stared at her, "Are you mad?  I tried to stop you…"

"If we always live in the past," Anzu said seriously, "We will never move forward.  Yugi…his past is horrible.  Some may not call him brave…but I do.  Because he doesn't stay in that past.  He could…and could always be haunted by it.  But he doesn't.  He chose to move on.  To keep walking forward.  That's what's important.  That's what makes us strong."

Mai stared at the hand for a few moments.

"So, how about it?" Anzu smiled, "Want to be our friend as well?  Besides…we're going to need your help to get to the prisons."

"Why do you try so hard, when it may be futile?" Mai asked.

Zeyl grinned, "Just cause……we can."

Mai blinked, then chuckled, "Helping others…doing things for other people……," she shook her head, "…you kids are crazy, you know that?"

Anzu just smiled, and some of the other people from the rescue team chucked or giggled in the background.

Mai reached up and took Anzu's hand, allowing the younger girl to help her up.  "Okay, you've convinced me."

"Welcome aboard," Anzu smiled.

Yunti cleared his throat, "Ah…this is all nice, but……we've got a mission to accomplish, here…"

Anzu nodded, her expression turning into one of determination again, "Right!  Come on, everyone!  Mai, how about leading the way?"

Surprised, Mai blinked, "Aren't you afraid I'd lead you into a trap?"

"Friends trust each other," Anzu explained, "You've got a lot to learn…"

Mai laughed, then signaled them to go through the door she had been guarding, taking up the lead, "I see that!  Okay…follow me!"

"Right!"

Mokuba yelped as the ground shook again.  "What's going on up there…?"

"Mokuba!!"

Mokuba blinked, then his hand went through the tunnel, and he found himself falling.  He screamed, and could hear Jade screaming as well.  The two landed on some plants, and groaned.

"Ow…man…" Mokuba rubbed his head.

"Look!"

"What now…?" Mokuba looked up and gasped.  They seemed to be in an underground garden.  There were flowers and plants all around them, and even small trees.  There was a glowing light coming from the center, and the song seemed to be even louder and stronger then ever before.

"Listen…isn't it beautiful?  It sounds like the plants are singing," Jade had closed her eyes.

Mokuba looked around.

"Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark…"

"This way," Mokuba whispered, gesturing Jade to come through the shining flowers and glistening plants.

"…For places of the love you left, inside my lonely heart…"

Jade frowned, "Weird…how come there's all this plant stuffs here?  Everything on the surface, and even underground, is dead from the Kurayami group."

"…To weave by picking up the pieces that remain…"

Mokuba shook his head, "I don't know…" he continued through the cavern of plants, finding that it was deeper then he thought.

"…Melodies of life, love's lost refrain…"

Mokuba stopped as he drew closer to the light, his eyes widening. 

"…Our paths, they did cross, though I cannot say just why…"

Jade nearly collided with him, "What are you…!?  Oh…wow…"

"…We met, we laughed, we held on fast…and then, we said goodbye…"

In front of them was a giant, green crystal that had roots coming out of it and going into the ground.  Everything around it pulsed with the same energy color as the crystal.  And inside the crystal was a woman who seemed to be frozen.  Her eyes were closed, and her long hair (Mokuba guess it was blond) seemed to be flowing, though it wasn't even moving inside the crystal.  She wore a thin, white gown.  Her lips weren't moving, but it seemed to be where the song was coming from.

"…And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told…?"

"What…what is this…?" Mokuba stammered.

"…let them ring, out loud, till they unfold…"

"I…don't know…" Jade shook her head.

"…In my dearest memories…"

Mokuba went over to the crystal.

"…I see you reaching out to me…"

"Mokuba!  Be careful!" Jade called, hurrying over, "We don't know what it is…!"

"…Though you're gone…I still believe that you can call out my name…"

Mokuba found himself reaching for the crystal, the song seemingly enchanting.

"…A voice from the past, joining yours and mine…"

"Don't touch it!" Jade grabbed Mokuba's arm, "It's got strong magic!"

"…adding up the layers of harmony…"

"But…I just get the feeling that…this is…" Mokuba whispered, reaching once again for the crystal.

"…Now I know we'll carry on…"

Jade gulped and looked at Mokuba, whose hand hovered over the crystal.

"…Melodies of Life…to the sky beyond the flying birds…"

Steeling himself, Mokuba's hand drew closer, reaching out for the crystal.

"…Forever and beyond…"

As soon as Mokuba's hand touched the crystal, there was a bright flash of light.

"Mokuba?!" Jade called.

Mokuba could only stare as the crystal seemed to be melting under his hand, and the woman's eyes opened slowly.  As the crystal completely melted away, the woman stood there for a few moments, blinking.

Mokuba stumbled back, looking at his hand in shock.  Jade hid slightly behind him.

The woman looked around, then her eyes rested on Mokuba, "You heard the song?"

Mokuba could only find himself nodding.

"Then that means…it's time for Gaia to fight back," the woman stated.

"Wh-what…?" Mokuba gulped.

The woman looked at them, "You were able to melt away my prison.  I had been encased in that crystal for the last ten years.  Ever since Tenko…" tears rolled down her face.

"Tenko?" Mokuba frowned, thinking, "Oh!  You mean, Yugi?"

The woman's eyes shot open, "You know of him?!  He's alive?!"

Mokuba nodded, "Y-yea!  He's a…whatchamacallit…Holy Spellcaster!  And he saved me a while ago, back on Earth!  He and his dad and my brother and their friends are fighting the Kurayami group!"

The woman looked shocked, then she looked up, "Tenko and Shinbu are…alive…?"  Another tear rolled down her face, before she shook her head, "We must hurry, then.  If I have been freed…then that means that the darkness and light are clashing."  She looked at Mokuba, "…and that there are humans in between."

"I don't get it…" Mokuba frowned.  He looked at Jade, who shrugged.

The woman smiled, "You don't have to understand.  But for you to have melted the crystal and freed me……you must play some role in this that neither of us understands yet.  The only way to find out……is to go to the greatest point of conflict between the light and darkness."

"Where's that?" Mokuba asked as a white light started to surround the three of them.

The woman looked up at the ceiling once more, "That would be……where the auras of the strongest warrior of light and the most powerful soldier of darkness are."

Kodai smirked and floated down to the ground in front of Yugi and Yami, but was looking more at Yugi.  "So…Tenko finally showed up.  It's been a while."

Yugi's eyes narrowed, and he got into a defensive position, a staff of light appearing in his hands as he held it at the ready.

"I'm glad you understand," Kodai smirked as a dark staff appearing in his own hands as he looked at the boy, "that for this battle, we'll need our own powers.  Not those of the monsters."  A dark aura surrounded him.

"You're wrong," Yugi stated, "We need the power of the monsters, and the power of our friends."  A bright aura started to surround him.

"Friends…ha," Kodai smirked, raising his dark staff, "Well, now…it seems this battle has been foretold in the prophecy.  The greatest powers of light and darkness have now met.  And the only thing left for them to do…"

Yugi's eyes narrowed.

"…is fight."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Suffice to say, I found my notes…and now I just have to put together the next chapter.  The final battle is about to begin.  Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it soon.

Thank you all for your patience. 

::bows again::

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	58. Love, Light, Darkness, and Chaos

Can I please stop putting disclaimers at the top?  After 57 chapters, I think everyone knows that I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!!!

Let's get right to the story!

Chapter 58

Yugi looked at Yami, then back at Kodai.  _Despite what we say, I really don't have much monsters to use.  I used most of them during the attack…and they got injured.  Even the Blue-Eyes is out of action.  Kodai…I don't know what kind of fiendish monsters he has.  Even Yami's Black Magician has taken one too many hits during the fight…and the explosion Kodai caused……I hate to say it, but we're in trouble…_

"So…ready to die?" Kodai smirked, a dark energy gathering in his hand.  He unleashed it at the two boys.

"Shit!" Yami swore.  He, too, had noticed the problem with the cards.

Yugi was about to counter the dark force heading their way, when he was tackled from behind and sent to the ground.  The beam of darkness destroyed a dying tree.

Yugi looked up and saw Washi, "What…?"

"You mustn't use your holy magic against him!" Washi stated, standing up while wincing the entire time, "Combining his dark magic with your light magic will open up a rift!  It'll create a ball of chaos!  If the two who created it doesn't know what they're doing, then it will destroy the entire world!"

Yugi nodded, then his eyes widened when Washi coughed up blood and collapsed to the ground.  "Washi!?"  He trembled as he looked over the injuries of the man.  Washi was bleeding badly from his back and front…apparently, the dark energy had gone through his body when he pushed Yugi to the ground.

Yugi concentrated, "Hang on…I'll heal you…!"

"It's…too…late…" Washi smiled, his eyes unfocused.

"Look out!" Daisuke shouted.

"Dark Magician's Girl!"

Said monster appeared, and negated the dark attack with some effort that had been thrown their way.

Yami angrily stepped to the side, "Your battle is with me, Kodai!  You'll pay!"

Kodai sneered, "Oh, I'm sure I will.  You have no chance in hell of beating me."

Meanwhile, Yugi had tears running down his face as he tried to heal the wound, but nothing was happening.

"It's his dark powers," Daisuke whispered, kneeling over by them, "The only way to heal a wound like that is either with chaos magic or normal medicine.  Unfortunately…that wound is too great for normal medicine to work."  He punched the ground, "Dammit!!"

"Why'd you do that?" Yugi whispered, a tear dripping down onto Washi's face.

Washi just smiled.

"What about Jade!?  You can't die!!" Yugi shouted, trying desperately to heal the wound. 

"You're wasting your powers," Daisuke's voice was laden with tears, and he wouldn't look directly at the boy. 

"Yugi…" Washi smiled, coughing up blood, "You…can do…it.  Take…care of…Jade for me…okay?"

Yugi found himself nodding.

Washi smiled again, and his body grew limp.

Yugi bit his lip, trembling as his bangs hid his eyes, his hands clenched into fists.

A burst of dark energy suddenly made the ground shake, and Yami was thrown back, skidding to a halt next to them.

"Yami!?" Yugi turned around.

"I'm…okay…" Yami winced.  He had a few scrapes here and there, but other then that, he seemed to be fine.  He cursed, slowly sitting up, wrapping an arm around his obviously broken ribs, "My ribs are broken…and I may be depleted…I'm out of monsters to use…I was trying to use my powers against his……he's too strong…"

Yugi stood up, hands clenched into fists as he stared at Kodai, "You're a monster!"

Kodai raised an eyebrow, "That's a little cliché, don't you think?"

Yugi wiped his eyes, and pulled out the Silver Wolf card, throwing it out, "Silver Fang!!"

Kodai raised an eyebrow, laughter just about dancing in his eyes.

The wolf howled, and bared its fangs at Kodai.

"This wolf saved my life once…then again," Yugi whispered, his eyes flashing angrily as he concentrated his powers, "And I know she can do it once more!"

"A wimpy monster…is your only defense…?" Kodai was trying hard not to laugh.

"She's not wimpy!!" Yugi shouted, a bright light emanating from him and transferring into the wolf.

The wolf howled again as she glowed with a bright power.

"What…?!" Kodai had to shield his eyes.

Yami smirked, "Unbelievable."

"What?" Daisuke asked, bandaging Yami's scrapes while he had the chance.

"Yugi is channeling his power into the Silver Fang," Yami smirked, "And since the Silver Wolf isn't a Light monster…they don't need to be afraid of creating a void of chaos."  He let out a pained laugh, "He never fails to surprise me…Yugi.  He found a way to attack Kodai.  He can't directly, or with his Light monsters because of the dark power Kodai is using.  So, he's attacking indirectly."

Daisuke nodded, and looked up.

"GO!" Yugi pointed.

The Silver Fang tore towards Kodai, the ground parting from the sheer energy she was putting out.  Her silver fur was glowing, even blinding, to anyone who looked at it.

Kodai was no exception. 

The combination of the Earth monster and the Light caused an explosion as the wolf was able to sink her teeth into Kodai's shoulder.

Kodai let out a scream as he fell back, then growled at the wolf, "Troublesome pest!!"  He could see the string of light connecting Yugi to Silver Fang, indicating that the boy was still transferring power to the wolf.  "Damn…" Gathering up dark energy in his hand, he pressed it to the ground.  "Gazelle the King of Beasts!  Come forth and do my bidding!"

The ground burst upwards, and a large beast appeared, its eyes glistening.  It was giving off a dark aura, which was odd since it was also an Earth based monster.

Yami's eyes widened in realization, "Yugi!  Call off Silver Fang!  Kodai did the same thing as you!  He channeled dark power into Gazelle…!!"

It was too late.  With a huge clash and a swipe of its giant clawed hand, Gazelle had knocked the wolf back, causing Yugi to lose the connection.  Gazelle's paw continued into the ground, causing the earth to roughly throw both the wolf and Yugi into the air.

"Yugi?!" Yami shouted, then coughed a couple times from his injured ribs.

Silver Fang glowed and returned to card form again, unable to keep her form from her injuries.

"Jellyfish!!"

There was a blue glow, and a giant, aqua-blue jellyfish appeared, catching Yugi before he hit the ground and pillowing his fall in its squishy body.  Its tentacles lashed out, and electrocuted Gazelle back to bones and earth.

Yami blinked and looked over, then grinned.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled, "Seto!"

Seto was breathing hard, but smiling.  "Good…I got here in time.  Yugi, your father's on the way…he and Yokan had to go back to help out someone who was injured."  He went over and helped the boy off the giant jellyfish, which disappeared as soon as Yugi was off.

"Thanks, Seto!" Yugi smiled, "You saved me!"

Seto shook his head, then looked grimly at Kodai, "That's…?"

Yugi nodded, standing up straight, "Yea."

Kodai didn't look amused.

"I'm pretty worn out, to tell the truth," Seto whispered to them, "That was a low level summon…the most I can probably do now is a weak defense barrier."

"We're in trouble," Yami muttered.

Just then, a new voice broke in.

"Up to your necks in it, I see."

They turned around.

"Bakura?!" Yami shouted, trying to stand but ended up falling to his knees, an arm wrapped around his ribs as he coughed up blood.  He warily looked up, "What are you doing here!?"

"Ryou?!" Yugi gasped, seeing who was in Bakura's arms.

Kodai smirked, "Ah…Bakura.  Good.  You can help take down these troublesome pests.  I see you've already disposed of one of those insects."

Bakura stood there for a moment, then smirked, "Sorry, _boss_…but I'm afraid this 'insect' made a good point before he passed out."  He walked over and knelt down next to Yami, gently placing Ryou on the ground.

"What are you playing at?" Yami eyed him suspiciously.

Bakura grinned and stood up, "It's more to see who I really am, bastard."  He nodded to the boy behind him, "Malik…heal their monsters."

Yugi had gone over to Ryou, biting his lip, "Will he…?"

"If he's not healed, he'll probably die," Bakura stated, his eyes softening as he looked at Ryou's prone body.  "That's why you need to heal him.  Might as well heal that bastard you call 'Yami' while you're at it, too.  Malik can heal your monsters."

"I can?" Malik frowned.

Bakura rolled his eyes, "That's what your powers are _supposed_ to do, you fool!  Ra…am I the only one who knows anything?!"

"And how are we supposed to do that, Bakura?" Yami growled, "If you haven't noticed, there's a dark psychopath standing over there, getting ready to summon a monster and finish us off!"

"I'll hold him off," Bakura stated, pulling out his deck and walking towards Kodai, "You just do what I told you to do.  Defeating this asshole isn't something I can do.  It isn't something anyone can do…unless chaos is formed.  Chaos is the only thing that can harm him.  That injury your wolf gave him…that's like a papercut to him."  Bakura glanced at them again, "You'd better start thinking what you can do, because I can only hold him off for a short time."

"Bakura…" Yugi whispered.

Bakura smirked and waved, then walked up to Kodai and his expression turned grim.

"You're turning against me, Bakura?" Kodai spat, "After I so graciously freed you from the Shadow Realm where you had been trapped?  After all I've done for you?  You wanted to help rule over this land."

"There are some things…" Bakura glanced at Ryou for a moment before turning his attention back to the madman in front of him, "…that are more important then your fuck'n mad ambitions."

Kodai snarled, and called forth an ugly beast radiating darkness.  "Then I'll kill you slowly and painfully!"

"By all means…take your time," Bakura smirked, "…I'm just the warm-up, after all."

Away from the battle between Kodai's monsters and Bakura's monsters where both channeled their energies into their own monsters to try to get the upper hand, Seto had formed a protective barrier over the small group on the outskirts of the battle.

Yugi was healing Ryou while Malik concentrated on healing the monsters/cards.

"I didn't know you could do that," Yami commented.

"Neither did I…until Bakura said I could," Malik stated.  "Yugi, I'm almost done with your monsters…Yami, I'll do yours next."

Yami nodded.

"How's Ryou?" Malik looked over anxiously.

"Don't worry," Yami smiled, "Yugi will heal him." 

Daisuke was wrapping Ryou's scrapes since Yugi couldn't put his full power into healing every tiny injury if he hoped to have enough to heal Yami as well…and because he didn't know how much time they had.

"Bakura's getting beaten…" Seto was watching the battle while he held up a defense barrier, "…and badly.  I don't think he can last for more then five more minutes."

"Damn," Yami swore, glancing over at Ryou, who was engulfed in a bright light.

Bakura coughed up blood and hit the ground hard, his entire body tingling.  He heard a 'crack' when he hit, and found that he couldn't get up again.  _Is this what death is?_

"Finish him."

Bakura smirked and closed his eyes, waiting the pain that would lead to his death.  Instead, he heard a clash and a growl, then a loud curse and a flash of light.  He opened his eyes, and blinked when he saw two men standing there.  One had cast a spell that had halted the movement of the monster going in for the kill while the other had summoned a more powerful monster to destroy it.

"What…?" Bakura coughed blood and looked up warily.

Seto smiled from where he was watching, even though he was straining every time debris from the battle went flying into the barrier, "Yokan and Shinbu are back!"

Yami looked up, a grin forming on his face.

Yugi came over to him, "I'll heal you now, Yami."

Yami nodded, and closed his eyes as the pain lessened, "How's Ryou?"

"He'll be fine…Daisuke is patching up his minor injuries," Yugi stated.

"Your monsters are done, Yugi," Malik handed the deck back over, and then took Yami's deck and concentrated.

"Hurry, guys," Seto said to Malik and Yugi, "Yokan and Shinbu are making a great team…Yokan's magic and Shinbu's summons……but Kodai is just too strong for them to handle!"

"What are we going to do, though?" Yami asked, opening his eyes, "My monsters aren't powerful enough, and my dark powers just negate when they clash with Kodai's.  Yugi can't use his Light powers, and if he keeps channeling his power into the monsters, the shock to his body won't be a good one.  Not to mention that he can't do that for every monster…and even if he did, he could only do it for non-light attribute monsters."

"You heard Bakura…chaos," Seto said, breathing hard from using his magic powers.

"How?" Yami demanded.

"I thought you were the smart one," Seto grinned weakly, "You use dark powers, and Yugi uses light powers.  The two combined creates chaos."

"But we can't just hit him with a ball of chaos…it could run wild…" Yami thought.

Yugi sat back, blowing out a breath as he finished healing Yami, "Well…we could try to put it into a monster."

"What?"

"We'll have to create a monster born out of chaos…call a monster that lives in the chaos…" Yugi mused.

"How?" Malik asked, handing Yami his deck back.

"I don't know, but you'd better do it soon," Seto dropped his barrier, falling to one knee in exhaustion, "because Yokan and Shinbu are at the ends of their ropes."

Shinbu winced and slowly got to his knees, glancing over, "You okay, Yokan?"

"I'm alive, if that's what you mean," came the pained response.

"And the boy?"

"Unconscious," Yokan glanced over, wincing.

Kodai was laughing, as even the earth around him crackled in the air with energy.  The only thing that stood between him and them now was Chip.

"Kuu!" Chip crouched down into a ready position.

"NO!" Shinbu shouted, then winced, "Don't do it, Chip!"

The Kuriboh looked sadly at its owner, and rubbed against the man's face, tears in its eyes.

"Don't!" Shinbu's eyes were wide as Chip started to glow.

"What…?" Yokan muttered.

"He's going to use his special ability……self-destruction," Shinbu whispered despondently, looking at the decaying monster that Chip was about to take on.

"Useless!" Kodai laughed, "A Kuriboh is your last line of defense?  How pathetic!  Go, my beast!  Kill them now!"

The rotting monster roared, spraying ooze, and lunged forward.

"KUU!!" Chip shouted, and jumped in.

"NO!" Shinbu yelled.

A loud explosion that sent out waves of energy making everyone duck and sending chunks of earth in all directions followed.

When they all opened their eyes, there was a giant crater in the ground.  No sign of the monster or Chip anywhere.

Tears ran down Shinbu's face, "He was…my only friend for years…"

Yokan put a hand on the man's shoulder.

Kodai looked shocked, "No…how could a mere Kuriboh take down my beast…?"

"Because," Yokan looked angrily at Kodai, tears in his eyes, "he was protecting us.  And the power you gain from protecting the ones you love the most……is the second greatest power in the world."

"Oh?  Then what's the greatest power?" Kodai sneered.

"Love."

They turned around and saw Yami and Yugi standing there.  Yami looked angry and Yugi was wiping his eyes free of tears, looking up at Kodai in determination.

"Yugi…Yami…" Shinbu whispered.

Yugi had been the one who had spoken, "Love…that's the power of the light I can call upon.  It's the greatest power in the entire world…no…the entire universe.  Especially when you're with the ones you love.  And that's why…you're not going to win!"

Kodai narrowed his eyes at them, then raised an eyebrow in amusement.  "Oh?  And what makes you so sure?  You can't hurt me with your Light if you don't want to create a chaos void…"

"No…" Yugi shook his head, "Creating chaos is exactly what we're going to do."

"WHAT?!" came the collective cry of the conscious fighters.

Yugi nodded to Yami.  The two closed their eyes in concentration.  Yugi started to glow with a bright, golden light.  Yami started to glow with a dark, navy-blue light that turned to the color of twilight.

"What are they doing…!?  If they lose control of that…!!" Yokan looked anxious.

Shinbu watched in amazement.  _Yugi…_

Yugi's eyes snapped open, and he held up his hand, calling forth a ball of light that went up from a pillar into the sky.

Yami then did the same, except his was a dark light.  When the two hit each other, both vanished.

"What…?"  Yokan blinked.

"Look!" Shinbu pointed.

Where the light-dark magic had clashed came a spinning vortex of an odd color that opened up like a rift in the sky.

Both Yugi and Yami seemed to be straining, then their eyes snapped open at the same time, and they clasped their hands together and raised them to the sky, towards the glowing ball of chaos. 

The two boys chanted in Gaian as they stared at the crackling rift of chaotic energy swirling above them, "You who was created in chaos...and you who will return to chaos...we swear ourselves to your power!  Please, help us in our time of need!!!"

What happened next, nobody seemed to have expected.  The entire battle seemed to have slowed to a stop, as a booming voice called out.

"Thy wish is pure.  Thy intentions are benevolent.  Therefore, the power that thou wishes shall be!"

And then, out of the swirling chaos, a form clad in blue and black floated down.  It was tall, and human-like, with orange-red leather wrappings on its legs and arms.  A fancy, odd looking hat-like thing rested on its head, much like a magician's hat, but the appearance of it just seemed much more dangerous.  In its hand was a black, blue, and red staff.  It floated down until its black boots touched the ground.  It looked up, its face a chaotic blue, and its eyes a piercing gold.

Everyone looked at it in shock as it turned to Yugi and Yami.

The two boys, out of breath, smiled through their shock.

"Thank you," Yugi smiled.

Yami nodded.  "Will you help us?"

The humanoid looked at them, its eyes piercing as if studying their souls. 

Everyone was tense as the humanoid started to move.

The humanoid knelt down in front of Yugi and Yami, bowing its head, "The Magician of Black Chaos…ready to serve."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

The final battle is coming to the climax as the ultimate of ultimate monsters of chaos arrives!  And for the sake of trying not to sound like an annoying end-of-the-episode narrator, I'll stop talking like that.  ;p

Thanks again to everyone who's stuck with this story so far…we're almost at the end.  I estimate only a couple more chapters.  Hope you all enjoy them! 

Arigatou gozaimasu!

::bows::


	59. Obelisk, Osiris, and Ra

Thought this story was dead, did you?

::grins sheepishly::

I haven't had much time to work on it…and chapter 59 just REFUSED TO WRITE!!

Not to mention the problems I've been having with the editing to get it displayed correctly on the site…

. 

It never came out the way I wanted it to, so I'd hafta scratch the entire idea and start over.

Not only that, but with work and all…

Made it a bit harder.

Now that the excuses are done…I don't own Yugioh. I think we established that 58 chapters ago, but just for anyone who's forgotten that little fact…

Chapter 59

Jou, Honda, Zuki, and a couple other soldiers remaining on the field looked up when they saw the dark cloud in the sky.

"What the hell is that?!" Jou, who had just had his injuries bound by a medic, exclaimed.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Honda shook his head.

"There's something coming out of it!" Zuki pointed.

"It looks…kinda like the Dark Magician, don't you think?" Jou squinted at it.

Honda nodded, "Now that you mention it……"

They watched the creature descend out of view at the front of the castle.

"That's where Yug' and the others are fight'n!" Jou realized.

"We have to go there and help!" Honda started.

Jou grabbed the boy's shirt, "Hold up there, pal. First off, they'll be pretty pissed at me if I break the plans. Yug' can handle himself…he ain't the lil scaredy-cat you keep thinking him as. We gotta wait here for Anzu to get here with the hostages."

Honda relaxed a bit.

"Second," Jou looked up seriously, "There ain't much we can do. You don't have summoning powers, and physical attacks are useless against magic. If there's one thing I've learned here, it's that magic has gotta be fought with magic. Sure, you can combine physical attacks and magical attacks…but you gotta be careful. Anyway…I've exhausted my summoning powers, and I'm pretty beat. And look around ya. Barely anybody here is in any condition to fight back. We can't do anything right now."

Honda gritted his teeth, then sat back down and stared at the hole in the wall of the back of the castle. "That…that fuck'n sucks."

Jou laughed, "Yea, I know."

They watched as they saw sparks from the front of the castle shooting into the air as if some great powers were clashing.

The two were staring for quite some time before they heard a whistle.

"That sounds like a bird…" Honda blinked.

Jou stood up and squinted, then waved, "ANZU!!"

Running towards them with a small Faith Bird perched on her shoulder, was Anzu. Behind hear were a bunch of people, including a strange older woman that Jou had never seen before.

"You're okay!" Anzu breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him, then tensed, "But Honda…"

"It's okay, Anz'!" Jou assured her, "He's back to his senses…he's on our side now!"

Anzu nodded haltingly, then indicated behind her, "All the prisoners are accounted for. And we know we have all of them, too. Mai helped."

"Mai?" Jou blinked, and peered at the girl that Anzu had introduced, "That obasan…?"

Mai flushed and whacked him over the head, "I'm fifteen!! FIFTEEN!!! You little…!!"

Honda stared, then chuckled.

Anzu was breaking them up.

The ground rumbled, causing them to stop their reunion and conversation, and look towards the front of the castle.

"What's going on?!" Anzu exclaimed, seeing the bursts of energy.

"Dunno…Yug's probably in battle," Jou shrugged, wincing a bit.

"We should get over there…" Anzu bit her lip.

"And do what?" Jou countered.

Mai interrupted, "And here I thought you people preached friendship. Honestly…"

Jou frowned and thought, "We may not be able to do much for him……well, I can't. But…hey, Anzu! Are your powers still pretty much okay?"

Anzu nodded, "I didn't exhaust them yet."

Jou grinned, "Great! Then we may be able to help Yug' after all!" He turned to the crossbow kid standing nearby, "Zuki!"

"Yes?" Zuki ran over.

"You're in charge of gett'n the injured guys back down to the underground…"

"But the fire is still blocking the way," Zuki frowned.

"Here," Anzu held up a card and concentrated, "Skull Red Bird!"

A giant bird appeared, and flapped its wings hard, blowing the fire out with its sheer wind power.

Some of the people whistled.

"I'm impressed," Honda said dumbly.

"Okay," Jou turned back to Zuki, "Can you handle gett'n these guys back? You're in charge!"

"Right!" Zuki saluted, "You can count on me, boss!" With that, he ran off to gather up the others.

Anzu smiled to her group, "Can you help him and get these hostages back down?" She glanced at Sugoroku and Isis, "Except for them?"

Yunti nodded, "Sure thing, Anzu. Thank you."

Anzu shook her head, "No…thank _you_. And be safe, all of you."

The four from the rescue group nodded, then herded the prisoners towards the hole in the ground.

Anzu blinked, "Mai…?"

"Hey…I've come this far with some understanding of the situation. I'm going to see it through to the end," Mai winked.

Anzu smiled.

"Right on!" Jou pumped a fist in the air, "Let's go see what's go'n on up at the front!"

Anzu, Honda, Mai, Sugoroku, and Isis nodded, then hurried off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kodai cursed as he barely dodged another burst of chaotic energy. It hit some of his soldiers, who screamed as their bodies were instantly swept away in the chaotic power.

"Go on!" Yugi encouraged the Magician.

"You can do it!" Yami added.

The Magician charged his staff again, and hit Kodai directly in the left arm.

The ones watching went wide-eyed as Kodai screamed, clutching his burning arm.

But it wasn't burning with red-hot fire…it was burning with fire that was a blue-black color as it completely burned through his shoulder, taking the arm off entirely.

Kodai growled in anger and pain, clutching his bleeding arm. "Damn you…"

"Now's your chance! Finish him!" Yami commanded.

Yugi nodded.

The Magician charged up its staff again…

Kodai shook his head, "No…I won't let it end like this! Not like this!!" A gust of energy nearly knocked them all off their feet, as a wind started to swirl around him at an insanely high speed.

The spell the Magician was charging was fired, and harmlessly bounced off the swirling wind, hitting the ground and creating a crater where it hit.

"What…what's he doing?!" Yugi shouted over the maelstrom.

"I don't know…!" Yami started.

Kodai laughed with insane glee, his eyes glowing red as he stared at them, the wind still whipping around him, "Fools! You're all fools! You think that your Chaos Magician can defeat me? HA! You'll soon know the true horror of one who has absolute power! Even the forces of Chaos can't stand up to the forces of the Gods!!"

"What's he talking about?!" Shinbu frowned.

Malik shivered and clung to his father's arm in fear of the strange energies crackling in the air and picking up around them.

Seto stared, shielding himself and the others as best as he could with his magic abilities almost depleted.

Yugi and Yami stared in shock as something started to rise from the ground, as if from the earth itself.

"Let me introduce you to ultimate power…!" Kodai grinned maniacally, "OBELISK THE TORMENTER!! Here, he is the God of Earth and Metal!"

It was huge. Towering well over the highest tower of the castle, it looked like a giant, blue golem that shone silver here and there, its eyes an eerie silver-red color as it let out an inhuman roar that shook the ground and caused the castle behind it to collapse, splitting the ground apart in various areas, and melting anything made of steel.

Jou, Anzu, Honda, Sugoroku, Mai, and Isis stumbled as the ground shook, then turned the corner around the crumbling castle and just stared.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Jou exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Yugi tore his gaze away from the monstrosity of a God in front of him when he heard his friend's voice. "Jou!?"

"Get down, idiots!!" Yami shouted to them.

They all hit the ground as the winds picked up again, scattering various metal ores around. The soldiers from both sides who didn't duck in time were impaled in various spots from the flying debris that the bellow had started.

Kodai continued to laugh, but stopped as something hit him from behind. Coughing up blood, he glanced behind him to see that Obelisk had created a large, metal blade and had shoved it right through his body.

Yugi and the others stared in shock at what had just happened.

Kodai coughed u blood again, and fell to the ground when the sword was pulled out of his body. He turned to look at Obelisk, eyes wide with disbelief and fear, "Wh-why…?"

Instead of answering, Obelisk held out its hand. A wave of what could only be described as either pure energy that resembled molten iron came out from its hand and engulfed Kodai.

Kodai screamed, thrashing about in pain as he was literally being burned alive. He tried casting spells ranging from water to ice to protection spells…but none had any effect.

Yugi took a step back, and even Yami seemed a bit pale at what had just occurred.

The screaming stopped, and soon, the flesh of Kodai's was burned from the bone, dripping off as if made of liquid. The bone soon followed, melting in the intense heat.

When the blast died down and the spot was cooled off, not even dust remained of the man.

The group could only stare in horror and shock, speechless.

The soldiers were doing likewise.

When Obelisk started to turn its attention to the stray monsters running around or flying in the air, that's when all panic broke loose.

Soldiers from both sides started running away as fast as they could, screaming. The Tengoku group was a little luckier since they had passages underground they could jump into. The Kurayami group wasn't as fortunate, and many were caught in the blasts aimed at the monsters.

Both sides occasionally faltered when the earth split open under them.

A scream caused Yugi to look at where his friends were.

"Malik!? Seto?!" Yugi shouted.

The ground had fallen out from under the two as well as an exhausted Yokan, and they were plunging down into the depths of the earth.

Suddenly, a glowing white ball of energy surrounded them, stopping their fall and raising them back up. The ball engulfed the others that were in that area.

Yugi smiled, tears of relief in his eyes, "Isis!"

The woman stepped forward, still chanting, as the bubble expanded to include the group standing near her. It floated up a little.

Malik hugged his sister instantly, who returned the gesture.

"We have to do something," Yami gritted his teeth, looking up as Obelisk continued on its rampage.

Before Yugi could even ask what options they had, there was an odd, green-white glow and three people materialized nearby.

Seto's eyes widened, "Mokuba?!"

Mokuba looked around in awe and horror.

Jade gulped and clung to his arm, "What…where are we…?"

"The battlefield," the woman that was with them responded, "It would be best if you two stood back."

The two kids nodded, and allowed Isis's bubble to encase them as well.

"What are you doing here, Mokuba?!" Seto exclaimed.

"I don't know…we found something, and then…" Mokuba shifted.

They looked out at the woman, who had walked over to Yugi and Yami.

The two boys looked at her.

Yugi frowned, trying to recall where he'd seen the woman before. His eyes widened as she stood right in front of them.

But it was Shinbu who gave it away.

"Nagisa…?" Shinbu whispered from inside the bubble.

The woman, Nagisa, smiled and looked tenderly at him, tears in her eyes, "You're alive, Shinbu. I'm glad."

Shinbu smiled.

"Wait……then that means that…she's Yugi's mother?!" Anzu put the pieces together.

Nagisa turned to Yugi and Yami, then concentrated. Two cards glowed, and went out from her hand to the two boys…one for each. "I'm afraid there isn't much time to explain before Obelisk destroys this world. As it is…the world is headed for ruin. I know this is a lot to ask of you…but please stop it. You're the only ones that can."

Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes. _There'll be time for crying and reunions later._ He smiled in determination, "Thanks…mom." Tears ran down his face as he said that, but he didn't let it go farther then just tears.

Nagisa smiled, tears running down her cheeks as well.

"You'd best get to the protection barrier Isis put up," Yami stated.

Nagisa nodded, "I'm counting on you two. I know your powers are exhausted…but I believe that you have the ability to use what I've just given you."

The two nodded.

Nagisa went to the bubble of light, which allowed her in.

Shinbu instantly embraced her, though he watched Yugi as he did. "Can they control the ultimate cards…?"

"I don't know," Nagisa admitted, "But if both worlds are to survive…it's our only hope. And not only that…" She looked at the other occupants of their barrier, "…but it's not only their energies they're using."

Shinbu looked over and smiled. _Even the ones with barely any energy left are willing to lend a hand…_

Yugi looked at the card in his hands, his eyes wide.

Yami mirrored the expression. "These are…"

The two looked at each other, then at their friends in the bubble.

The ones that were conscious watched back.

Jou gave a thumbs-up, as did Honda.

Daisuke gave a salute.

Seto gave a grin, and Mokuba and Jade nodded resolutely.

Anzu wiped her eyes, looking determined. Mai mirrored the look.

Isis was still concentrating on the barrier, but her eyes glinted with a speck of hope.

Sugoroku was smiling proudly as he stood behind Shinbu and Nagisa, watching Yugi and Yami.

Malik wiped his eyes and nodded at the two boys outside the barrier.

Ryou, who was barely conscious, offered a weak but encouraging smile.

Yami turned to the younger boy, "I can feel the power of the card…"

"And the power of our friends," Yugi smiled, "It's rejuvenating, really…"

Yami looked at the boy, "Ready?"

Yugi nodded, determination set in his eyes, "Let's do it."

The two started chanting, their words differing slightly after the third verse or so and joining back up.

"I call upon thee…!!"

Yami held up his card, "Osiris, God of Water and Wind!!"

Yugi held up his card, "Ra, God of Fire and Light!!"

The cards glowed, and shot out in different directions.

Yami's shot out horizontally, and Yugi's shot out vertically.

A rip appeared in the sky, and a red dragon with rows of teeth roared as it came through, bringing with it a heavy storm of wind and rain.

Osiris.

Another rip parted the clouds above, and a large dragon with fiery wings and a bird-like head came down from the sky, bringing forth a volley of flaming meteorites.

Ra.

Obelisk turned around, and seemingly roared in anger as it saw the other two Gods out.

The other two responded with cries of outrage of their own.

Yugi and Yami were straining with the power.

"Can we…really do this…?" Yami winced.

Yugi pushed himself back to his feet, breathing hard, "We have to. So we will!!"

Their friends were stunned, and one whisper broke through all others.

" 'When the three Gods are united, the Apocalypse will soon be upon us'…."

They glanced at Yokan.

"Words from a Gaian mythology," Yokan responded.

They looked grimly back at the battle.

Obelisk, Ra, and Osiris stared at each other, with Yami and Yugi underfoot.

The entire area soon lit up in a fantastic explosion of power.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Whew…only a couple more chapters left to go! I can't believe the fic is almost over with!

::cries::

::clears throat::

Anyway…

A little note on the translation:

The God Card of 'Silfer (or Slifer…never quite caught the name well) the Sky Dragon' _is_, yes, _is_ the 'Osiris' I used in here.

Why did I use 'Osiris' instead?

Because, a long time ago, when I first saw the Japanese God Cards, the literal Kana on the card for it was 'Osirisu', in other words, 'Osiris'. It may have changed since then, but that's the one I'm using in the fic.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Estimated two more to go!

And hopefully, I'll update faster next time.


	60. Twilight of Gaia

I don't own Yugioh.

The second to last chapter!

::cries::

I can't believe it's almost finished!

But, all good things must have an ending…

Sorry it took so long, but as I was halfway through with the chapter, I ran into a stumbling block and had to figure out how to get around it. Took a while…

Oh, and on some of the names, I'm just going on what I gathered from the web and made up (like Bakura's real name). If I got Yami's Egyptian name wrong or if Bakura's real name is known and I got it wrong, I apologize.

Well, on with the second to last chapter!

Chapter 60

Ra opened its eyes and looked at the area, then focused on the two other Gods in front of it and hissed, "Obelisk! Osiris! What are you two doing here!?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Osiris growled.

"You were sealed," Obelisk rumbled, "Why are you here now?!"

"Why are any of us here?!" Ra snarled, "We were sealed away by the Creator!"

"A foolish Gaian summoned me," Obelisk seemed to smirk, "He actually thought that he could control my power."

"Your power? You were one of the reasons why we were sealed away by the Creator in the first place, you rock!" Osiris opened its mouth and a huge hurricane-like attack went flying into Obelisk, causing the creature to slide back and growl.

"You are as guilty as Obelisk is," Ra reminded the other one.

"As are you! It's _your_ power that was called upon…!" Obelisk started.

"WHAT!?" Ra's bellow made fire erupt from the earth. "Obelisk! It was your power that was drawn upon! Anything based off Earth and Metal was your calling!"

"And you're innocent?!" Osiris shot back a burst of power, "Fire and Light are your calling!"

"Like you should talk!" Ra shot a burst of fire at the other dragon-like God, "Your calling was Wind and Water!! We were sealed because of the fools that called upon us for greedy purposes!"

"And you don't call our meeting here now greedy?" Osiris snarled.

"We were called here to a dead planet…we might as well finish it," Obelisk stated.

"You always want to destroy things!" Ra sent a fire blast at Obelisk, "The Creator hasn't ordered us to destroy it…!"

"Forget the Creator! The Creator sealed us away!" Obelisk easily took the attacks and slammed Ra back with some rock-like attack.

"Well, I know what I want to destroy," Osiris glared at the other two.

"Another reason we were sealed away. The Creator told us that, should we ever meet, we would fight. I suppose we have no choice," Ra glanced at the other two Gods, drawing up to its full height to prepare for battle.

"Now you're talking my language," Obelisk smashed its fists together.

Osiris roared and flew into the sky, "Prepare yourselves! For there can only be one winner!"

"Or none at all," Ra reasoned.

"Enough talk. Let's fight," Obelisk ended its speech with a blast of rocky power sent at both Gods.

The other two retaliated, then slashed at each other.

"Geez…Yami's heavier then I thought…" Daisuke grunted as he dragged the unconscious body of Yami back towards the barrier.

"Yugi's light…" Seto smirked, carrying the smaller boy.

"Oop…one of them's about to fire again! Let's hurry!" Daisuke yelped.

The two quickly dragged the two boys back to the barrier.

"Are they alright?" Anzu asked worriedly.

"They expended too much energy summoning the Gods," Shinbu explained, taking his son from Seto, "They'll probably be out for a while…"

"Then who's gonna control those huge things?!" Jou exclaimed, pointing frantically at the three Gods that created another explosion as they clashed.

"I'm afraid that nobody can control them," Shinbu shook his head, "They're _Gods_, Jounochi. Not even the most skilled Holy Spellcaster or Hell Spellcaster could control them."

"Hell Spellcaster?" Ryou, who had woken up sometime during the summoning, questioned.

"What Kodai was," Sugoroku stated.

Isis interrupted, "I'm afraid the barrier is not going to hold much longer…"

"The Underground!" Daisuke remembered, "We have to evacuate the Underground! Those three giants are shaking the earth beneath them! It'll cave in!"

"Okay," Seto thought fast, "We'll have to split up. There are different entrances to the Underground. Get in through those and evacuate as many people as you can. If they don't want to come, don't hang around to convince them."

They nodded, flinching as the ground shifted under them again.

"Okay," Seto looked around at what he had to work with. _Yugi, Yami, and Bakura are unconscious…not that I'd really trust Bakura. Though, he did help…no time for that. Let's see…__Isis__ can't maintain a barrier forever…but maybe she can for just those three. Jou, Honda, Shinbu, and Yokan are injured…and Ryou isn't completely healed, too. Can't put the three kids in danger…_

Another blast had a couple of them yelping.

"Listen up," Seto spoke, "Here's the plan. Isis will continue to create a barrier for Yugi, Yami, and Bakura. But the four of them need to get far away. Mokuba, Jade, and Malik…you three help to get the unconscious guys away while Isis maintains the barrier, then stay with them. And get them to the abandoned house we found when we first came here. Understood?"

"You can count on me, niisama!" Mokuba saluted.

"Right!" Jade nodded.

"Okay," Malik agreed.

Seto continued, "We'll pair up. Yokan, you and Ryou take the first Southern passage."

The two nodded.

"Daisuke and Anzu, take the second Southern passage."

Nods again.

"What's your name again?" Seto asked the woman kneeling over her son.

"Nagisa."

"Okay," Seto nodded, "Nagisa will go with Anzu to the third Southern passage."

"Right!" Anzu nodded determinedly. She glanced at Yugi. _So much has happened…I can't let Yugi down now! Not after how hard he fought! How hard we all fought!_

Seto continued, "Sugoroku, you'll go with Honda to the Western Passage." He eyed Honda for a moment, "I'm trusting you, here."

Honda nodded, "I'm on your side. Don't worry."

"I should hope I don't have to," Seto muttered, then spoke up again, "Daisuke and Jou, you two take the Northern passage."

"You got it, Seto!" Jou saluted playfully.

"Okay," Daisuke nodded.

Seto gave a curt nod, "And finally, Shinbu and myself will take the Eastern passage…"

"Wait just one moment, there!"

Seto blinked as an enraged girl stood up.

"What about me, huh?! I'm not just going to hang around here, you know!"

Seto and a couple others blinked.

"Let me help, too!" the teen continued.

"Um…who are you?" Seto frowned.

"Mai! MAI! Gawd, you people are so…"

"Okay," Seto interrupted, rolling his eyes, "_Mai_, you can go with Daisuke and Jou."

"Is that sarcasm I heard…?" Mai started.

"We don't have any time left," Seto glanced at the rampaging Gods, "At this rate, they'll be all over us. Everyone who's leaving the barrier, step to the outside. Isis, when I count to 'three', drop the barrier for one second."

"Woa!" Jou exclaimed, "Is that enough time for us to go…?"

"If you're in position and ready to run like you should be…," Seto stated, "…we don't have any time to spare. Everyone ready?"

Nods went up.

"Okay. On my count," Seto headed towards the edge of the barrier of light, "One…"

Everyone else scrambled to the edge.

"Two…"

A couple exchanged nervous looks, and others just gulped.

"THREE!"

Isis dropped the barrier, and the groups sprinted towards their designated area, trying to stay as far away from the rampaging Gods as possible. The barrier went back up in a second, and Isis kept the barrier up while Malik, Jade, and Mokuba helped to drag the three unconscious boys as far away from the battle as possible.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Hurry," Yokan insisted as the two ducked into the passage.

Ryou followed, frowning slightly as the earth crumbled around them. "The planet's dying…"

"It's been dying for quite some time," Yokan sighed, leading the two, "Though, I'm impressed that you have already been able to get in touch with the planet."

Ryou blushed a little and then sighed, "I finally find that I have more family…and then…"

"Don't give up," Yokan shook his head, "It may seem hopeless…but there has to be a way."

"A way for what!?" Ryou exclaimed, stopping, "Those three Gods are tearing the planet apart! The only way we got here was via the Millennium Items…and those disappeared as soon as we came!!"

"Ah…" Yokan smiled a bit, "…so you all found the truth in them, eh?"

"The…what?!"

"Those items originated in Gaia," Yokan continued through the passage, "They were created long ago, as means to contain power. They were used as amplifiers, if you wish to call them that."

"Amplifiers?"

"Yes," Yokan nodded, sidestepping a bit of collapsed earth, "Used to increase the power of Holy Spellcasters, as well as the other classes."

"There were others?"

Yokan nodded, "Of course. Healers, for one. A trained Holy Healer, with the power of one of the Millennium Items, could bring someone back from the brink of death."

Ryou blinked in shock, then shook his head, "But……how did they end up on Earth?"

"Their powers were being abused," Yokan sighed, using his staff to create a light when they headed into a dark portion of the tunnel, "The Council decided that, for the greater good, they would be thrown down to Earth. After all…nobody on Earth could use magic. They wouldn't be able to draw out the power of the amplifiers."

"But they did," Ryou interjected, "The Shadow Games…"

Yokan nodded grimly, "Yes…we heard of that. It started with a man named Pegasus, who dug up the items in an archeological dig in Egypt…"

Ryou's eyes widened, "I've heard of him…! We had to face him…!"

Yokan continued, "No…that wasn't the Pegasus that found the items. It was probably a descendant of the Pegasus that actually found them."

"So…they were passed on to future generations? But what happened back then?"

Yokan nodded, "We aren't quite sure how he was able to unlock the items. But perhaps it wasn't completely him. The Pharaoh at the time, Atemu, heard of this and ordered the items to be brought over to him. Somehow, he was able to unlock the items completely, and discovered the Shadow Games…a forbidden practice that was part of the reason why the items were discarded from Gaia in the first place."

Ryou frowned, "But…how did Atemu figure out how to unlock the power if he was just an Earthling?"

Yokan smirked a bit, "Ah…it was a shock to us as well. Why could somebody from Earth figure out what the items were used for and even recreate the Shadow Games and bring them to Earth? Then, we realized it. The Pharaoh, Atemu, was originally from Gaia, himself."

"What?!"

Yokan nodded, "Yes. He had been banished as a teenager for practicing the Shadow Games. He had no memories of his life on Gaia, but somehow, the items unlocked the memories. He ruled over Egypt with the power of the Shadow Games…but that didn't last."

"What happened?"

"He had a change of heart," Yokan stated, "when he saw his royal court and other people abusing the power of the Games and using them for evil. Like raiding, stealing, and murdering without cause. He used all his power to seal all the evil-doers into some of the items and cast them all over the Earth. Doing this, however, drained him of his powers, and he, too, was sealed inside one of the items."

Ryou listened avidly as they reached the passage that would lead them to the Underground. He stopped and turned to his uncle, "But…who…?"

"Haven't you figured it out, yet?" Yokan smiled a little, "His name on Gaia was Ryuushin."

"Ryuushin…where've I heard that before…?" Ryou frowned, wracking his memory. Everything that had happened was almost like a fairy tale to him…and a blur. It happened so fast and so intensely, that he had trouble remembering. He frowned. Then, he blinked, "Wait…Bakura was sealed into the Ring…!"

Yokan nodded, "Yes…the Tomb Raider, who used the Shadow Games for evil, had been one of those to be sealed inside one of the items. Though, it wasn't Bakura who sealed the powers away."

"What…what was his name? His real name?" Ryou asked, "Bakura's, I mean."

"Nomu," Yokan responded, "Why do you ask?"

Ryou shrugged, wincing and rubbing his shoulder, "Nothing…"

Yokan shook his head with a small smile.

Ryou was silent as they plodded on, then stopped again, "The Pharaoh…the one that sealed the items away…"

"Yes," Yokan noted the light of realization in his nephew's eyes, "It was the one that you call now call 'Yami'."

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Anzu and Nagisa walked along in silence for a while.

"It has been a while since I've traversed these passages," Nagisa smiled sadly, then looked at Anzu, "You are friends with my son?"

Anzu snapped out of her thoughts and nodded with a slight blush, "Yea. We've been friends since we were kids."

"How has he been?" Nagisa asked anxiously.

Anzu hesitated, "Well……he was…his foster parents weren't that nice to him. He was shy and scared when I first met him. Some bigger kids were picking on him…I don't like to see anyone bullied. So I stopped them. We became friends afterwards. Best friends. He always knew how to cheer me up. What he lacked in physical strength, Yugi always made up for in the strength of his heart."

"You call him 'Yugi'…why is that?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh…that's his name on Earth," Anzu responded, "Yugi. Even though I know his real name…it still seems strange to call him 'Tenko' when I've been calling him 'Yugi' for years."

"I suppose that would be somewhat strange…which does he prefer?" Nagisa asked.

Anzu shrugged, "I think he likes them both…though, he's probably more used to 'Yugi'. You'll have to ask him."

They lapsed into silence once more.

Anzu spoke again, "Um…I heard from Mokuba that you were sealed in some giant crystal in a cavern that was full of plant life. How is that?"

Nagisa smiled, "Ah…well, when the war started and both my husband and my son disappeared, I remembered a legend."

"Legend?"

"Yes. One about three Gods that were sealed away. Once they were free of their bonds, they would fight with each other, and eventually destroy one another, causing the planet to break apart."

Anzu's eyes were wide, "Then…the Gods fighting up there are…"

"There wasn't any choice," Nagisa shook her head, "Once Obelisk was free…it was lucky that the boy was able to free me from the crystal."

"Why were you in the crystal?"

"I went down to the Secret Garden," Nagisa explained, "the place where that boy and the young girl found me. That's where I had hidden the sealed forms of Osiris and Ra. Obelisk had been missing since the war started, so I was determined to at least keep those two safe. The goal of the Kurayami had to do with finding the three sealed Gods. So, I cast a spell on the room, and myself, pocketing the God cards. The spell put me into what you would call suspended animation. And the only thing that would be able to wake me or crack through the crystal is a pure heart who can hear the melody that the crystal puts out."

"Melody……the song? The song that some of the group heard when we reached Gaia, you mean?" Anzu realized.

Nagisa nodded, "Yes. The overall meaning is 'till we meet again'. When somebody who can hear the song comes and frees me, that means that it is time for something big to happen…it is the Twilight of Gaia."

"The Twilight of Gaia?"

Nagisa nodded, "In other words, it means that Obelisk has been freed, and the other two Gods are needed to stop his mad destruction. However, the three are destined to fight to their deaths, and ultimately will also destroy the planet itself."

"But…what can we do?" Anzu asked desperately.

"Isis knows of the legend," Nagisa stated, "And she knows of another legend that is supposed to be able to save both Gaia and Earth."

"Wait…what does Earth have to do with it?"

"Well…when Gaia collapses, it will endanger the people of Earth to eternal darkness and eventually, the planet will cease to exist as well, sucked into the maw of chaos."

Anzu could only stare in horror. "No…it can't be…isn't there a way to stop it?!"

Nagisa sighed, "Yes……but the conditions for stopping them will be hard to meet. Not to mention that it's a long shot in its own."

Anzu was stunned, then shook her head, "We can't give up……we've come this far. So much has happened……the battles, the truces, the adventure…we can't back down now. I refuse to think that it's going to end like that!" tears ran down her face, and she quickly wiped them away. "We've all come so far……we're not going to stop now."

Nagisa smiled. "I agree. And by the way…I'm curious as to the way you were looking at my son earlier. It looked almost like………hmm…is it true that you perhaps have a crush on him?"

"EH!?" Anzu turned bright red.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

It had taken some time, but the large group of people finally met back at the house where they had first come. Malik was using his own power to help Isis reinforce the barrier that surrounded the house, shielding them from the devastating attacks that caused the very planet to be torn apart.

Little by little, the rescue groups had emerged from the Underground with people following them, helping the injured and protecting them as best as they could from the battle on their way.

Though they were quite far from the actual battle, it felt like the battle was encompassing the entire planet.

"In a way, it is," Isis explained when Mokuba asked, "The Gods each control two of the six elements…Nothing (light and dark), Metal, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. The battle is actually a battle of the planet itself."

Mokuba frowned, then smiled when Seto came into the barrier, followed by Sugoroku and the rest of his group. The last group to come in. "Niisama!"

Seto smiled tiredly, "I'm glad to see you're okay, Mokuba."

"Well, everyone's here," Shinbu looked around.

"Now what?" Anzu asked anxiously, "We can't let both planets be destroyed!"

Some of the others who hadn't heard the story looked confused.

Isis stood up, "There is a way…but it is most likely impossible."

"If there's one thing I've learned," Anzu looked at her with determination glinting in her eyes, "on this journey, it's that there's _always_ hope, even when it seems that hope has been lost." She glanced briefly at the unconscious figures of Yugi and Yami, "They've taught me that."

Some of the others smiled, and agreed (loudly, in Jou's case).

"Alright," Isis nodded, "I will tell of the thing that can happen. It is said that it must be done as soon as the Gods destroy each other. Too soon, and Earth will be caught up in the battle. Too late, and it will be for naught. But the legends and myths say that when the Gods destroy each other, Gaia and Earth will form a link. That link will allow the two planets to merge into one."

They stared in shock.

Isis continued, "In order to actually _merge_ the two planets into one, it will take two people. One from Earth, and one from Gaia. They must be of the same season, and same blood."

"Same blood?" Jou blinked.

"Blood type," Seto responded.

Isis nodded. "And, they must be naught but children. So says the legend."

"When you say 'children', you mean…us?" Honda asked.

"No," Isis shook her head, "Young children, it applies to."

"Then…the only young child here from Earth is…"

"…Mokuba."

The ground shook and a flash of light tore apart some of the surrounding buildings. The ones inside the barrier flinched on instinct, and calmed down when it passed.

"Me?" Mokuba's eyes were wide. He looked around, then narrowed his eyes in determination and nodded, "Okay! What do I hafta do?"

"First, we must find the 'other'," Isis stated, "And we don't have much time…"

"I'm the same age as Mokuba," Malik stated.

Isis held her hand over Malik, then Mokuba, her hand glowing. She shook her head, her expression turning grave, "No…they have different blood types."

"This can take forever! There are tons of kids here!" Jou was close to panic.

Mai whacked him over the head, "Calm down, moron! Panicking never solves anything!!"

Jou rubbed his head, sending a pout-glare at Mai.

Jade looked around. She had been quiet since she heard of her father's death, and hadn't spoken to anyone or even responded. Finally, she stepped forward, "Scan me."

"Jade…?" Mokuba blinked.

Isis nodded as another ripple from the battle sent a shockwave that nearly destroyed the barrier.

"Damn," Seto muttered, looking over and getting up after they were all knocked off their feet, "Nothing's going to last much longer."

Isis scanned Jade.

They waited in tense silence.

"It may work," Isis finally stated. She interrupted the cheering, "We need to start the ritual _now_. Seto is right…there isn't much time."

"What do we need to do?" Mokuba asked.

"First," Isis looked around, "We need the elements. Something of water, wind, fire, and earth." She frowned, "We also need a magic circle."

"Something of the elements…? How do we do that?" Jou asked.

"Summon?" Anzu asked.

Isis shook her head. "No…an object."

"Like this," Shinbu held up a rock, "From the earth."

They nodded and went about searching the area as Nagisa drew the magic circle in the ground with Holy magic.

Isis directed them to put the items they found on the correct corners.

A rock for the earth.

A feather for the wind.

A seashell for the water.

A bit of charcoal for the fire.

"Stand in the center," Isis directed the two kids, and looked around, "Daisuke, lend me your knife."

Daisuke blinked but nodded, handing over the small knife.

Isis went over to the two kids, "I'm going to cut into each of your fingers. Not much, just enough to draw blood. Okay? All you two have to do is concentrate on Earth and Gaia becoming one when your fingers are joined. Mokuba concentrate mainly on Earth, and Jade concentrate mainly on Gaia. Understand? There's still a chance this won't work. Do you still want to do it?"

The two kids nodded.

The rest of the group nodded as well.

"The rest of you," Isis turned to everyone who was present and conscious, "You need to concentrate on the two becoming connected as well! Feel with your hearts!"

That statement left a few of the people confused.

"Believe in them!" Anzu translated, calling over the din of confusion, "Believe in the kids, and believe in everything! If you don't, it won't work!"

Some looked skeptical.

"You can't give up now!" Jou added, "If ya do, how can you expect ta say that you defended your home land?! Do some'n about it!"

"We've seen a lot up until now," Seto crossed his arms, "And you all have to understand that it's important to trust what we're saying."

"Do you want to live?" Mai shouted at them, "Or do you want to die?! If you want to die, then step out of this barrier! What do you think is holding this barrier together? Magic? Ha! Where do you think magic comes from!?"

"That's right! It comes from the heart!" Ryou added, glancing at the unconscious Bakura and then at the group of Gaians. He saw his mother, Maya, come up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, and felt even more confident then he had in his entire life, and continued, "We have friends and family that we all value! You have to believe!"

"Stand up and be counted!" Honda pointed at them, "It's the only way!"

"Believe in us!" Jade pleaded. "For my father, and everyone else that fought!"

"For niisama, and Yugi-niichan, and everyone else that helped!" Mokuba agreed.

"You have to!" Malik grew determined as Yokan nodded behind him, "You have to believe!"

It was silent for a while as another shockwave hit the planet.

"We don't have much time," Ryou announced, "The planet is dying faster!"

"It's coming apart," Yokan felt it as well.

"Well?!" Jou looked at the Gaians, "What will it be?!"

Silence. Then…

"I believe!" Daisuke stood up.

"Me, too!"

"So do I!"

"Me, as well!"

The group smiled at each other. Jou let out a whoop as everyone closed their eyes.

Light could be seen surrounding them, and the group from Earth followed the example.

The barrier shattered, and wind batted at them. Yet, they remained firm.

There was a flash of light from the battle sight.

Isis cut into Mokuba and Jade's fingers, "Now…" she looked over at the battle site and then at the planet, closing her eyes until she felt it. "…it's now or never! Press your fingers together!"

Mokuba and Jade did so, then closed their eyes and concentrated on what they were told as Isis started chanting as the world seemed to collapse around them.

"You who is from earth, lend your powers

You who is from fire, lend your powers

You who is from water, lend your powers

You who is from wind, lend your powers

You who was borne from nothing, lend your powers

You who is from the darkness and from the light, lend your powers

Let the two who are joined by the red thread of fate and blood be tied together

Let the two who are joined by the power of the elements that makes up the fiber of your being be pulled together!

Let the two who are joined by the pact of love and light who were separate now become one!

RELEASE!!"

There was a brilliant flash of light that originated from the magic circle, and collected the light coming from the ones nearby. The light enveloped everything, until those that still had their eyes open had to force them shut.

The ground gave another shudder beneath them as the light spread.

Then, it all went to darkness.

**THE END…?**

Of course it's not the end! I'm not _that_ sadistic that I'd end it like _that_!

Epilogue is next.

Thank you, everyone, who has stuck with the fic for this long. Even after it was removed from ff.n and I had to reload it. I hope this chapter was a good one, and the last chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.


	61. Epilogue

I think, at this point, it's useless to say that I don't own Yugioh, huh?

Well, this is it…the final chapter. It's short, I know…and basically wraps things up.

It's still hard to believe that this is the final chapter…there's so much I want to say on it, and so much I'm going to do with this story. For those interested, I'm going to edit it and try to make something similar as an original novel. What better place to start then fanfiction, right?

Well, coming this far, I'm sure you all don't want to hear my ramblings. On with the final chapter, then!

Epilogue

"Niisan! Na, Ryuushin! Get up!!"

"Ungh…let me sleep a few more minutes, Tenko…"

"Nuh-uh! We have _school_, remember? And you said we'd meet the others first!!"

Ryuushin sighed and pulled the covers off of his head and tiredly glared up into the excited face of his younger brother. Well, adopted younger brother.

"Come on, niisan!" Tenko smiled and opened the blinds.

"ACK!" Ryuushin covered his face and cringed from the sun.

A call from downstairs broke the glaring contest that followed.

"Ryuushin! Tenko! Come down so you can have breakfast before you leave!"

"Okay, kaasan!" Tenko smiled, hopping off the bed, "Come on, niisan!"

"Hai, hai," Ryuushin grinned, stretching and getting up.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_It had been a year since the successful union of Earth and Gaia. We all went back to our normal lives after the people of Gaia got situated on Earth. We found that we no longer had any of our summoning or magic powers, but it was a small price to pay for staying alive and saving the lives of the inhabitants of Earth and Gaia._

_Earth knew about what happened…it was explained to them. Though, they didn't broadcast any names since those were kept a secret._

_As an act of throwing away the past he spent on Earth with my adoptive parents, the name 'Yugi' was thrown away and I took back my real name of 'Tenko'._

_Like promised, Yami had gone to using the name 'Ryuushin' when it was all over…though it took a few weeks to get used to not being called 'Yami' and answering to the name 'Ryuushin'._

_We now live happily with Nagisa and Shinbu, and had a chocolate __Labrador__ puppy that we named 'Chip'. Very appropriate, if you ask me._

_Maya's family had been invited by Seto to live at the Kaiba mansion since it was huge and there wasn't many people there. Ryou's father had turned up in __Egypt__ without his memories, and was transferred to the nearby hospital. He was slowly regaining them back, however, so it wasn't too depressing when they went to visit him. Jade also stayed in the mansion with them, as did Daisuke, who became her unofficial 'father' since he had been the closest to Washi. Mokuba was thrilled having both Jade and Malik live with him, and between him and Jade, turned Malik into as much as a mischief maker that they were. And Seto could say he was happier then he had ever been in his entire life._

_Bakura, called by his real name of Nomu, had been paralyzed from the waist down in Kodai's attack, and resided in a wheelchair…which was a major ego blow to him at first. He snapped and cursed at most of the others, even to Ryou at first, but was slowly starting to open up to them. Ryou worked with him to bring him out of his shell every day. Though, his sarcastic attitude stayed with him for the most part…and he proved that he could still beat up anyone who threatened to bully Ryou even in a wheelchair._

_Anzu was able to put Mai up at her house, the two becoming quick friends. The two went out on a lot of 'girl outings' to the mall or other places, and Anzu even showed Mai to the dance arcade game that she loved._

_Honda had gone back with his parents, who were instantly glad to see him and wondered what happened to him the entire time he was gone. They were also surprised at how much he had changed. He no longer bullied the kids, and even helped out in the neighborhood._

_Jou was moved in with his mother and sister, who he instantly introduced to our group as soon as he could. His family had decided to move closer to where his friends were so he could go to school with us, and so he introduced us to his sister, Shizuka. _

_We often visited the others from Gaia that they had known from the battle on the Kurayami castle. Zuki, Yunti, Ielmi, Zeyl, and Airi, especially, were visited…as they had been the first ones (after Daisuke) to stand up and say 'I believe' during the last few moments of the fight on Gaia._

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Hey, guys!"

The group looked up from where they were all waiting by the fountain where they usually met for school recently.

"Hey…it's Tenko and Ryuushin! Finally got up, eh?" Jou grinned.

"Aw, shaddap, you!" Ryuushin grumbled.

"Someone's not a morning person, I see," Mai grinned.

Ryuushin sent her a glare.

"Morning!" Ryou greeted as he stood next to Nomu, with Malik near them.

"Good morning!" Tenko greeted with a big smile.

"You seem happy today," Anzu stated.

"Well…why not?" Tenko blinked, "I mean, we all got out with our lives…"

Seto sighed, "We finally found out about our summoning powers and magic…and now it's gone, though…"

"It's for the better, I think," Ryou shook his head, "I mean, just imagine the trouble it would cause here. This isn't Gaia. Magic isn't as accepted."

"Magic still exists!" Tenko protested.

They looked at him oddly.

"But, Tenko…"

"It does!" Tenko smiled, "In our hearts! When everyone told us the story of how the two planets merged together…some of those people had no magical abilities what-so-ever! But because of their willpower and the wish, they were able to help! Magic is in our souls and hearts!"

"I'll believe it," Mokuba grinned.

"Ya!" Jade agreed.

Seto muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'troublemakers' under his breath when he glanced at the two kids.

"Okay, enough with the cheesy speeches…lord knows we've heard enough of them…"

Jou whacked Honda upside the head, "Be nice, Honda!"

"I was just joking around…!"

"Come on, guys," Anzu laughed, "We have school to go to."

"Normal lives…feels so weird," Tenko commented as they walked (and Nomu wheeled himself) towards the schools.

"Yea…we were on that adventure for so long…"

"And then the aftermath took some getting used to…"

"Why worry about that?" Jou looked freaked, "We have a _test_ this morning, remember!?"

Shizuka giggled, "And, as usual, niisan didn't study…"

"I'm so _dead_!!" Jou wailed.

The group exchanged looks, then laughed.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

_It feels weird that things went back to 'normal' afterwards. The adventure was definitely something we'd never forget. Yet, we went to school, got homework……_

_Well, Jou got detention, but that's normal…_

_Now that he and Honda aren't fighting, they seem to be a duo in crime._

_Much like the trio in crime I hear about from Seto when he talks about Mokuba, Jade, and Malik._

_Malik's really changed from the shy little boy we all knew. He's not as open as Mokuba and Jade, still, but still just as hyper when he's with them._

_Jade seems to be doing well, and seemed to have accepted Daisuke as her adoptive father. She said that nobody would ever replace her real father, so he's adoptive._

_Interesting how time flies.__ Just a year ago, we were in a desperate struggle for our lives and trying to figure out who we really were. Now…we're normal school kids again._

_Well…not completely back to normal. We've all grown up from the experience. We've seen things that most people haven't, and went through a lot to get to where we are now._

_Being a kid afraid of his own shadow is something of the past…when I look back on it, I can't believe I used to think like that. After all the battles and monsters……it's hard to believe that I once **was** a scared little boy who clung to anyone nearby._

_As for Duel Monsters…we still play the game. It isn't as exciting, I have to admit, without the monsters really coming to life. Seto is developing something he calls Duel Disks…which projects holographic images of the creatures, traps, and magic cards so it's like the real thing. Everyone agreed with his invention, and even offered to help._

_I think we all miss the monsters actually coming to life._

_Especially when they're not trying to tear us apart……we dual for fun now.__ That and tournaments. Ryuushin doesn't dual in the tournaments, and Seto used to dual but now spends a lot of time developing his ideas. He's got an entire cooperation going! They're trying to create a Dual Monsters theme park……how cool is that?_

_He said that when it opens, we'll be the first ones to have the entire thing to ourselves for the day. _

_I can tell that dad misses Chip the Kuriboh. But it's for the best, I suppose. Chip the Kuriboh would have disappeared with the other monsters when the planets merged. It only seems fitting that he went out with a bang, putting his entire being into the fight. _

_Chip the puppy reminds us all of the Kuriboh. He's playful, energetic, and seems to know who friends and enemies are. He's very protective of us…and sticks to us like glue sometimes._

_We all made a special part of town a cemetery for those who died on Gaia during the battle with the Kurayami from start to finish, putting their names on a giant epitaph made of the finest stone we could afford. Even people who weren't involved with the battle went to visit the grave, and paid their respects. That surprised us. _

_Right now…it's hard to believe that we even had such an adventure. I mean, we're back in school, fighting against bad grades and bullies instead of monsters and Kurayami soldiers. Mai once asked us what we plan on doing in the future. Our response?_

_We have no clue._

_Who knows what will happen in the future? The future to us is like a sun…a golden beam of light just waiting for us to step into it. But for now, I think we'd like to go back to being normal, everyday kids._

_I'm writing a book, currently, which deals with our adventures in Gaia…and everything leading up to it. Of course, leaving out some unnecessary details…Ryuushin is helping me with it, and so are the others. _

_And I think I know what I'm going to call it. It's a good title, too! Very fitting for our adventures._

_"The Past, Present, and Future"_

_Definitely fitting._

"TENKO! Turn off the lights! It's time for bed!"

Tenko blinked and closed the journal that he was writing in, and stood up from his desk and stretched, then called back down, "Okay, dad!" _And I love my parents very much. Sometimes I wonder what things would be like if Kodai never had his mad ambition. But it's not worrying over, because it won't be changed. What happened has happened, and we can't change it. But we can change the future._

A pillow hit him in the face.

"Niisan!" Tenko wailed.

Ryuushin laughed and indicated to the bunk bed, "Some of us need to get up early for finals tomorrow…"

Tenko stuck his tongue out, but reached over his deck and turned off the light, then climbed up the ladder and got into bed (after saying goodnight to his parents for the third time, of course).

"Night, Ryuushin-niisan."

"Night, Tenko."

Tenko smiled and watched as Chip bounded in and curled up on the doggie-bed. "Night, Chip!"

For a moment, with the dim light in the hallway reflecting off his deck, he thought he saw the Kuriboh on the top wink. He blinked and looked over at the puppy, who was looking up at him, tail wagging. Tenko blinked, then shook his head and wondered for a moment if their puppy was actually Chip…

Tenko shook his head. _Nah_. He closed his eyes and was fast asleep, not seeing the puppy wink at him before it went to sleep, itself.

**THE END**

It's actually FINISHED!

::cries!::

Sorry about that…this has been my work for over a year. Ups and downs…like it being wiped out of ff.n existence right afore hitting 2k in reviews…having to upload every chapter all over again.

It would take way too long to thank everyone individually, so I'll just thank everyone as a whole (and this way, I'm sure I won't be forgetting anyone or leaving someone out).

Thank you to everyone, my friends, and my faithful readers, for sticking with the story to the end and offering your opinions, thoughts, and interesting…er…threats, should I not update for a while or leave it in a cliffhanger.

I've had this all planned out, and suddenly, I don't know what to say.

I guess the only thing I can say is 'thank you' for being faithful readers…thank you for being patient with me as I got distracted with other animes or real-life nuisances and couldn't update or work on the story.

And, thank you for your support and kind reviews. I must say that this might be the last Yugioh fic I write (unless I get inspired for some reason or another, so no promises on either end), but I won't stop writing. I have other works, for those interested.

Most of them are crap, though.

::laughs::

Especially my early Digimon fics and some of my Rurouni Kenshin fics. They're positively cavity inducing.

Lately, I've been into Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist…in fact, my latest fic was an FMA fic. I have another AU planned for that series, but it needs a jump-start at the moment.

Going back to PPF…it's hard to believe that it's actually over. And that this "author's notes" section is prolly longer then the entire chapter itself! Looking back, I actually shake my head at how weak I made Yugi in the beginning…it's something I'm not too proud of.

As for the origin of it…it started out as a simple fic that I didn't plan on showing to the public. But after reading chapter one, a couple of my friends said "go for it", and there it went. I had no idea that it would become so popular…that word isn't something I typically associate with myself, so I'd like to thank everyone who's taken their time to read this fic…and I'm very pleased to know that my readers enjoyed it.

Yes…after seeing the positive feedback from the first couple chapters, I went with the flow and a simple "rescue Yugi's grandfather" turned into an elaborate plot that even _I_ didn't know where it was going until I reached that point.

Once again, I want to thank everyone for staying with the story and for being patient with my (less then frequent) updates. I may go back and edit the story a bit…I've noticed quite a few typos, as have some of my readers, if I remember correctly.

I would like to say that I'd put what I wrote above in a separate 'chapter', but that may go against ff.n's rules on chapter posts. That's why it's here.

Also, if anyone has any questions about the story, I'll be happy to answer them. Just email me 

I don't check my mail that often, but I will respond if I get a question. Just put something related to the story in the heading so I don't write the email off as spam and delete it (something like "PPF" or "Past, Present, and Future question" or the like will get my attention).

Once again, thank you, and I hope you've enjoyed it. I know I've enjoyed writing it…and I'm glad that it was a worthwhile read.


End file.
